Since and Always
by EdenEight
Summary: LAST CHAP UP!Gene&Jim meetOLS series&into futureWatch as characters undergo toughest deals of their life. Minor swearing, sexual implications, rapewritten to promote child abuse awareness but good for any ols fan. Drama, Angst, Action, love
1. Blonde Patches of Incriminating Evidence

__*~*~*~DISCLAIMER~*~*~*__  
  
Hey in case you've read any of my other work you'll know I don't own outlaw star. Obviously I am American so that should have been a big hint. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my fic, I know it's long. It's pretty much a book but STICK with it. Don't get lazy If you stay with it you won't regret it, it doesn't run down or drag out. The story is continuous and what happens IS important. It all connects and effects everything, so if you skip chapters to save time you'll be confused later Hehe I am rating my story PG-13, but parts are leaning towards R.  
  
This fic is Rated PG-13 for mature dialog, *minor* swearing. (The majority of people sware ok, so it's realistic.) However I am sorry to say the F word is used a few times, but only in correct tense (is that better or worse?)) This story deals with sexual issues that may make some people uncomfortable. Sorry. But it's very realistic, I even did some research to make sure I did everything right. I don't want to give away story plot but I feel that a lot of issues this story touches on are issues that don't get enough credit and are thrown in the dark TOO OFTEN! I own all written characters except for those made by outlaw star. (Mike, Cidny, Darleen, Judith, etc are all mine) So Please PLEASE take time to review. I took the time to write this for you all. So please leave me a comment, even if it's as small as I hated it. Thanks for reading it, I hope you stick with it, I promise, if you like my writing it will be WELL WORTH THE READ! I have no idea how long I have spent writing this but I am sure the story will not let you down. It's got a lot of twists, puns, action, angst, adventure and DRAMA! Thanks and review ~DivineAngel __^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^__  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Blonde Patches of Incriminating Evidence  
  
DivineAngel  
  
"Gene Starwind. What a surprise it is to see you back in here so soon." The man's heavy face grinned over its blue cop uniform, mocking him. Nothing but his own sly smile reflecting in the piggish eyes as he slouched in the metal chair. Lounging in the familiar skuzzy office, his hands cuffed behind him.  
  
"You know I can't stay away too long, or I start to miss you all down here." he chuckled. Slyly shifting his weight as the pudgy face of the cop in front of him picked up a donut while looking down at his file.  
  
"Cut the shit Starwind. You got enough here for us to book you for good this time. No good punk teens. Who the hell do you think you are?" The piggish face spit its words bitterly, eyeing the plump donut  
  
"Anger really isn't good for your blood pressure." The red unruly hair smirked, watching the layers of face take on the rosy color of the pastry's frosting before calming. Ignoring his comment.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just throw your ass in the hanger Starwind." It grinned slouching in the chair before taking a bite. The small pudgy eyes watching his red hair shrug before cocking a lop sided grin.  
  
"I'll put your out of work?" He chuckled watching the pudgy skin chew.  
  
"Look." the man spit sitting up, loosening its tie as it sighed. "I'll cut you a deal Starwind."  
  
"Oh a deal, how lucky I am." He spit sarcastically, chuckling as the man became even more pissed.  
  
"We got this bullshit job coming up, and we need a bullshit cop to pull it off. So we'll wire you up and send you in. It's in the shit hole of this town so I figured, why not you? That's your territory isn't it?" he grinned at the silent patch of unruly red hair. "Take the job or we're booking you this time." he spit leaning back.  
  
"Great." the red hair spit looking up. These cops are crooked-er then hell. What the hell could they possibly be dragging me into? "Ahh" He scowled eyeing the pudgy face as it picked up another donut. A satisfied smile spreading over the cop as it watched the scarred features of the teen in front of him frown. "You wouldn't be tryna do me in with this mess would you now?" The red hair finally spoke.  
  
"Now why would you ever think a thing like that Starwind?" The cop chuckled slouching in its chair again.  
  
"Gee I don't know. Smells kinda fishy to me." he grinned cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Look. You take the job. Go to this house. Find us some incriminating evidence, and we...we lighten your record." he grinned  
  
Yeah that's not corrupt one little bit, he thought watching the face chew. "Yeah sure." His sigh watching the cop smile "As long as you remember to lighten it." He spit watching the man stand up, but it didn't answer. What a load a crap, his mind spit. This sounded like a dirty job.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This whole thing is bullshit." he spit looking down at the small radio as he leaned against the dirty wall of the alley. Sure I've gotten pulled in for stuff, vandalism, harassment, theft, indecent exposure maybe once, plus all those times I was drunk. "Yeah but they still don't have enough to book me good." he grinned watching the black intercom from under his red unruly hair before standing up as the little light flicked on. "Looks like the funs just about to start." he groaned bitterly jamming it into his pocket as he strolled to the exit of the alley.  
  
It didn't seem too big a deal. Walk up to the house, break in, and find some "incriminating evidence." he sneered mocking the pudgy cop he was all too sick of seeing.  
  
As the house came into view his words came out before he could stop them. "What a dump." He frowned looking at the wooden white boards, that weren't painted white anymore. That and everything else had long ago began to peel and wear off. He scowled heading around it, walking directly to the basement door before looking around. "Go figure they probably cleared most the people out of here before I arrived." he grinned miserably wedging the screw driver into the lock and busting it. Listening to the small clanks before the big snap and the door opened.  
  
The house resembled the outside, a dump, dirty, smelly, old "And I thought my place was bad." he grinned trudging up the basement stairs listening as he neared the door. They had giving him specific directions that he would have an hour. An hour to find this so called evidence, but who knew with them. They would turn there back on a murder for the right amount of money, drugs...or sex he grinned bitterly again walking into the hall.  
  
His dark eyes looking around before moving to the first room. "Not bad." he muttered peering into the white shelves of the refrigerator. Jamming things into his mouth before pulling out the milk carton. His dark firm eyes scanning over the dirty kitchen from over the black and white cow carton as he drank. There didn't look like there was anything incriminating in here. "No one hides the goods in the kitchen." he sighed heavily, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he shut the fridge, leaving the milk on the counter.  
  
His strong form lazily going up the stairs and heading to the first small room on his right. The only room "Now there is no reason at all I should think these were planted." he chuckled picking up the small clear bags of white power as his eyes ran over the rest of the bedroom. What a joke. "Guess this is what they meant." he chuckled, at least it was going to be an easy job, he wouldn't need the whole hour. He frowned stepping over the opened condoms that lay on the tatter stained rug as he left the side of the bed and dresser, heading over to the small table to find a bag of the drug papers. "They went all out haha!" he laughed, his voice consuming the empty room as he took a step to the closet. The cool brass knob smooth against his scarred hand as he turned it, opening the old door.  
  
"Geez." He paused...staring. ".they really did go all out." he spoke, but his words admitted as only a whisper. His firm dark eyes staring ahead, locked on the small mess in the back of the closet. "Hey kid what are you doing here?" he spit firmly, but it didn't answer. Didn't answer or didn't hear me he thought bitterly. It looked impossible to tell. It didn't even look up when I opened the door. Why the hell is he hiding in here? he thought frowning. His dark eyes studying the small figure in front of him. The dirty tangled blonde hair that fell over the light face. The face that didn't acknowledged him, didn't answer him. From where he stood, he could only see the side of it, the kid seemed to be bored, or tired, just blankly staring at nothing, the floor? Or the wall?  
  
Well I guess this counts as incriminating, he thought. His scarred hand picking up the radio in his pocket, hearing the small click as he pressed the button. The soft static noise of his own breath flowing into it as he brought it to his mouth before stopping. "Hey why don't you get the hell out of here, I'll say I didn't find you." He spoke quickly releasing the button and backing up a step as he opened the closet door wider waiting. "...Hey did you hear me?" The kid hadn't moved, hadn't answered. "Hey?" he whisphered lightly taking a step into the closet, his dark eyes frowning as they focused on the face that was hidden away from him. "Can you hear me?" he asked baffled as he crouched down in front of the dirty mess of blonde hair. He doesn't look that healthy, he thought bitterly. His dark eyes running over the light skin that protruded from around the baggy and tattered worn green t-shirt and boxers. Then again, who is healthy down in this section. Maybe he can't speak, but he has to be at least four or five, he should be able to talk. I could talk when I was five. "Kid?" he tried again, but the body only sighed as though he wasn't there even there. He shrugged "Don't worry kid, I am gonna call the cops, they'll help you k." he stated shifting the intercom in his hand. Raising it to his mouth as he inhaled to speak before stopping.  
  
The kids eyes were blue, and furious. A furious blue that snapped at him suddenly. His dark eyes blinked. Who knew the kid could move! his mind chuckled before silencing. Watching the light skin stand up quickly, a small hand ripping a draw from the side of the closet. The arm tugging, using it's whole body for strength to pull the wooden box out of it's slot. Letting it slam to the floor in front of the blinking dark eyes, the unruly red hair.  
  
The scarred figure moving back quickly as the blonde hair slammed the draw, kicking it at him before slumping back into the wall.  
  
It was a cops uniform, a cops badge, the dark eyes blinked. This was a cops house? That's disgusting his mind spit bitterly, his finger running over the badge in the full draw. Go figure, dirty cops, but it didn't seem right, not with the drugs, and now the kid. "Dirty cops." he muttered out loud before looking up. The blonde hair looked just as it was before. The light face expressionless, half hidden under the tangled strands as it stared off ignoring him again.  
  
The dark eyes studied the draw, but what they found more interesting were the shades of purple and black'n blue. The bruises that covered the light skin as it moved, his face frowning suddenly as he noticed the small piece of twine, tightly banning a small wrist to the pipe running along the inside of the closet. I don't know this kid, I don't know who he is or what he's on or where he came from, his mind spit fast. Warning him as his body sat the intercom down, the subconscious part of the unruly red hair already decided. He didn't want the cops finding him, having him. "Alright." he muttered lightly moving the draw aside before easing forward.  
  
The light skin bolted into the back wall, pressing itself against it harder. It's small wrist yanking at the twine fast before relaxing. Every muscle relaxing, it knew it couldn't go anywhere.  
  
The scarred fingers pulled quickly before making an attempt to be easier on the light yellow-ish skin. Easing the twine so it would unrap slowly and gently. Lowering the hand to the floor as it came undone, but the kid didn't move. It just sat there staring away from him as if he wasn't there. Like no one was with it, no one was touching it. The same dull saddened expression running through its eyes and empty face. "Go ahead get out of here." he said casually standing back up watching the blue eyes glance quickly as it's untied hand before shooting back to the wall. The red hair frowned heavily, before scowling. "Get up and walk out now." He spit watching the kid sit there motionless before suddenly getting up and walking out, standing in front of him. "Good. Lets get out of here." he sighed heavily turning around, listening to the creak of the hall floor and then the stairs before turning back to watch the blonde hair slowly walking after him as though it had all the time in the world. "Hey, you want to move a little faster kid?" he frowned baffled. Watching the small light hand pick up a bag that obviously belonged to it, considering its size before walking slightly faster. Following the red unruly hair out of the back kitchen door and onto the street.  
  
"Wait here kid." He directed glancing down casually as he stopped at the corner, standing next to the cross walk. The dark eyes studying the bored expression, no different from the one worn in the closet before running back to the white house. Coming within ten feet of it before dropping to a firm lazily stroll. His scarred finger pressing the button on the intercom as he listened to the light static of his own breath before speaking "Hey I just found some drugs here in the bedroom. Why don't you come on down, I'll check the bathrooms, but you guys can check all the closets...attic and stuff, I am not interested."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey you don't *have* to stay with me." the red hair stated dully, standing against the front door to his, well, warehouse. It was probably the only thing he owned on Sentinel 3, and lucky for it. With out it, and rent, he would have been another face living on the streets.  
  
The dark eyes watched the blue finally glance at his face quickly as he spoke before continuing to look in. The scarred teen leaning against the front door holding it wide open, watching as the blonde hair started walking it. The smaller shoulder pressing itself against the door frame to stay as far away from him as possible as it walked in silently. "Thanks." he growled letting the kid drop from his view as he shut the door and walked by, starting for the living room.  
  
The blue eyes just looked around, expressionless. Letting the small book bag drop from its gasp slowly and silently before taking a small silent step in the direction the red unruly hair had just went in.  
  
"So what's your name?" the red hair slurred chewing as it immerged from the dirty kitchen, holding a piece of cheese pizza. The eyes glanced at him and sound of the voice. The red hair and dark eyes, tight white wife beater and pizza, they shot away. "Are you hungry?" the deep voice asked again, he had seen the spark in the blue eyes as they saw the food. But the face didn't acknowledged him, didn't answer him. "Do-you-want-some?" he spoke slow watching the eyes continue to stare off dully before growling. "Sit." he ordered firmly, his scarred strong figure turning back to the kitchen. The messy blonde hair immediately walking towards the couch with the order, slowly sitting down. Ignoring his red hair as he came back from the kitchen holding a paper plate and piece of pizza heading in its direction.  
  
"Mmmm!" the small voice shot quickly bolting from the couch as he leaned over to offer it the pizza. His red hair stopping at the sudden movement and staring at the blonde hair before continuing to put the pizza down before standing up annoyed.  
  
"Do you want some or not?" He spit baffled, irritably slouching onto the couch chewing before noticing the first real emotion quickly disappearing off the lightly face. The tense upset expression, soothing as it seemed to relax staring off. "Do you want pizza?" he stated chewing watching the eyes continue to stare at the ground. "You don't have to eat it if you don't want to, more for me." he grinned lightly, the blue eyes listening.  
  
The casual tone of the deep voice paying more attention to the cheese sliding off the back end of its slice then it was to him. He relaxed lightly. His eyes glancing up quickly against his will as he heard the words,* if you don't want to* What was that supposed to mean? Was this some kinda game? Why was the guy waiting? Just sitting there? his mind raced inside him.  
  
Dumb kid, his mind muttered watching the motionless patch of blonde hair standing next to the end of the coffee table as he ate the cheese off the top of the red sauce before shrugging. The blonde hair swallowing hard as it took a small step towards the coffee table. Trying it's hardest not to stare at the pizza, to ignore the burning in it's stomach.  
  
Looks like he's hungry to me, his mind muttered watching. The small throat swallowing, looking as though he would die if it didn't eat, but would die if it did. "Go ahead, I said you could have it didn't I?" he grinned lightly watching the small figure stop dead at the sound of his voice before glancing up quickly and shooting back to the floor. Ahhh, his mind growled, but he let his face stay calm and sarcastic. "Look come here." he sighed picking his form up from where it was slouched in the couch. Shifting his weight to slouch his elbows into his knees still chewing. His free scarred hand extending towards the blonde hair watching it shrink away, stumbling back quickly. The blue eyes now fixed on him, horrified. "Look I won't hurt you, come here." he grinned casually, but the face only tightened before seeming to start relaxing again, the gloss running into the blue eyes as they welled up but remained focus. The lightly face now only saddened and drained as it answered the direct order immediately starting towards the red hair. Stopping directly in front of the dark eyes that looked slightly confused but shrugged it off quickly as it started talking. "Look, let me tell you what I want." he sighed slowly, as if exhausted, before stopping as the blonde hair start to move. Blue eyes still glued to the floor. "Hey!" he snapped, his scarred hands yanking the smaller lighter ones off it's boxers, but they had come down enough for him to see the bruises, to understand what was being offered. "That's not what I want!" he shot firmly, pushing them firmly around the smaller waist watching the blonde hair jump as he raised his voice. Shaking as it's smaller chest silently hyperventalated. The red hair was scaring him, confusing him, he hadn't known it any other way. Didn't know any other way to act. He had always done as he was told. Always. And that was what he was taught. What he was used for.  
  
The dark eyes blinked quickly furious, but it wasn't directed at the kid. "That's not what I want." he repeated firmly, his eyes locked on the light face. The darting confused and horrified blue eyes he held onto. "Not now and not ever." he spit firmly again watching them land on the floor, the muscles under his grip starting to fall numb again, relaxing before he let go. The blonde hair didn't move, it just stood there in front of him. "What I want." he started again. "Is for you to go over there and eat your pizza." he stated firmly watching the blue eyes dart again suddenly, confused. "And I don't want to hear a thing about it." he ordered gently, almost chuckling. Yeah right, like I would hear anything from him, his mind growled. The kid either couldn't talk, wouldn't talk, or hated him. Either way, not talking was probably safer where ever it came from. He couldn't ignore the bruises, but there wasn't anything he could do about them. So the red head did like he always did, shrugged them off. "Now if your going to live here, there are a couple of rules you have to know first." he grinned letting his strong hand rest on the small shoulder, hoping to grab more of the kids attention. It was impossible to know when it heard him or not. "One. You have to eat. So as soon as we're done talking I want you to go over there and eat your pizza, with out one word......Two. You have to be clean, so after you eat your taking a bath....Three. Let me know when your coming and going so I know who's here when I go in and out...and four..." he trailed grinning. "I don't think there is a four...So you know what that means?" he grinned watching the blue eyes dart lightly around the floor before slightly glancing up. Establishing the second time they actually made eye contact, this time without the horrified expression. Now the cautious, untrusting, nervous and slightly confused expression seemed to have absorbed the light face. "That means you can pretty much do whatever you want." he grinned watching the blue eyes widen as they blinked, suddenly deeply confused and almost scared. That didn't sound right. "If your hungry eat whatever you want, drink whatever you want, wear whatever you want, sleep whereever you want." the red head shrugged "That's it...alright?" he grinned watching the blue eyes think just looking at him as if he had three heads. "Alright." he sighed "Now, we're done talking. What do you do?" he grinned watching the blue eyes think before glancing over at the pizza, The worn green t-shirt full of holes and almost see through making a small hesitated movement before walking over and grabbing it. "Good." the red head sighed hard, grinning. His dark eyes watching the kid eat. "I think I'll get the box, your making me hungry eating it like that." he chuckled, his scarred figure rising off the couch as he laughed. Stretching before heading to the kitchen, leaving the blonde behind, eating as though it were its last meal.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He watched the blonde hair, it looked as though it had started out making an attempt to not let on how hungry it actually was, but seemed to be loosing grasp on that concept. Jamming as much into its face as physically possible before chewing so hard it's cheeks felt as though they'd bust.  
  
"Do you have a name?" he stated dully watching the face chew swallowing hard as it finished it's third piece but didn't make a move to answer him. "Ok then, don't get offended if I call you kid." he stated bluntly. His tone slightly irritated that was going to be the understanding. "Mines Gene, you can call me whatever you want." he stated again, matter o 'factly watching the blue eyes just blink staring at him, silently. "Do you have someplace to go? Parents? Someplace to be?" he frowned confused by the fact the kid didn't seem to have any place to be, before his face fell. Becoming irritated and annoyed, the kid didn't answer as he frowned. "Are you going to talk to me?!" he shot baffled watching the blue eyes just stare back at him, watching him growl rubbing his face frustrated before sighing heavily and getting up. "Alright then I am exhausted and I want to go to bed." the deep voice stated bluntly, frowning heavily as it stared at the blonde hair, the motionless blue eyes that hadn't moved a muscle or made a sound since it stopped eating. Yeah but at least he's making some form of eye contact his head growled. " I don't really have another bedroom, but if you stay I'll fix one up. I guess you'll have to sleep on the couch." the red hair shrugged before motioning for him to follow as it headed for the stairs. Just about to turn around and snap at him to come before hearing the small creak of the couch as the blonde got up and followed, coming up the stairs behind him.  
  
"Ahhh" he growled listening to the blonde hair stop dead behind him as he stopped at the top of the stairs, listening to the doorbell echo. "Alright let me go see who that is." he sighed glancing at the blonde hair as he pushed the bedroom door in, watching it follow him in. Just standing there as he stopped. The red hair walking around the blonde back out into the hall. "You can sit down if you want." he frowned lightly from the hall, watching the blonde hair sit immediately. "AHhh" he growled again "Look when I say you can do something if you want, that doesn't mean you have to do it. Now did you sit down because you wanted to? Or because I said that?" the red hair snapped, but the blue eyes only blinked slowly looking up at him from the floor. Watching him growl before heading down stairs and opening the door.  
  
"Geeene, I just thought I would stop by and see how things are going." the dark purple hair of the familiar teen smiled at the scarred face as the door opened miserably.  
  
"Great." His unruly hair groaned taking a step back for the purple hair to enter. "What now Fred." he muttered walking back towards the living room. His scarred hands picking up the empty plate and box of pizza as his dark eyes lazily shot back at the grinning face, all to happy to see him.  
  
"Oh don't be such a downer. I simply stopped by to pick up that *small* piece of equipment you picked up for me." the hair chuckled winking as he groaned.  
  
"Yeah that." he muttered still picking up food. "It's upstairs give me a sec Fred." he groaned starting for the kitchen.  
  
"Oh don't bother." he heard the guy smile behind him, his unruly hair shaking lightly as he shook his head annoyed. Dropping the pizza box into the garbage and sitting the rest in the sink.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He looked up, his blue eyes blinking silently watching the bedroom door open from where he sat on the bed. The dark purple hair walking into the room completely oblivious to him, heading directly to the closet.  
  
His older stronger hands fumbling for the light before pulling the small roll of newspaper off the top shelf. Shutting the door with his back as he turned around looking down at what he unrolled. "This isn't worth half as much as I paid for it." the man sighed looking down before frowning lightly as he looked up. The blue eyes blinking immediately as they were spotted. "Well hello there, and who might you be?" the purple hair frowned lightly confused, but his tone was soft and happy.  
  
He was silent, his blue eyes darting around quickly before landing back on the purple hair. "Gene! Who is your friend!?" the man called to the doorway.  
  
"I don't know! Ask him, maybe he'll talk to you. He sure doesn't talk to me!...Seems smart though!." the voice called back matter o' factly over the clank of dishes. The frowning eyes of the man simply turning back to the blonde hair, running his eyes over him as he started walking.  
  
He felt himself tense immediately, watching the man start in his direction. "Hey relax, I am a friend of Gene's, it's very interesting to find you up here." the man smiled slyly eyeing him. "When did you get here?" he smiled waiting through the silence for an answer. But the blue eyes only closed slowly before lying back on the bed, watching the man frown lightly, moving to stand over him as he lost eye contact. "Do you have a name?" he smiled lightly again, but the eyes wouldn't make contact with him any more, blinking hard as they looked away. The purple hair frowned confused, and slightly annoyed. "Well, then can I ask..."  
  
"Hey Fred did you find it!" the familiar deep voice suddenly called from downstairs, snapping the blue eyes and deeper purple hair towards the doorway immediately  
  
"Yeah I found it!" he called back before glancing back down at the dirty blonde hair underneath him, watching it choke silently for a moment before shifting its weight. His smaller lighter hands gripping the rim of his boxers and sliding them under his light protruding hip bones. The purple hair blinked, "Well well.." they trailed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Blasted....pizza...damn box, and...blasted...garbage..." the red head muttered trudging up the stairs as he ran a rag over his arm wiping the warm red sauce off. His scarred hand flicking the rag back over the railing towards the downstairs hall as he neared the bedroom door, gently pushing it in.  
  
"Hey!" he shot, his loud deep voice snapping the attention of the dark purple hair as it stood up quickly. The blue eyes staring off, ceasing to acknowledge any of them. "What the hell do you think your doing to him!" he shot, the smooth white coat of the man balling easily into his fists as it slammed back into the wall. His scarred features pushing into the face of the dark purple hair.  
  
"What am *I* doing!?" he shot watching the red hair back up a step. Free scarred hand yanking the blonde hair off the bed quickly. The light skin tripping slightly as it struggled to pull it's pants back up. "Gene! He was the one-"  
  
"-Get downstairs Fred!" the unruly red hair ordered, it's dark eyes snapping back at him, shoving him hard into the wall before dropping the white coat. Watching the man give him a look. "I am serious. I *know* you." the deep voice spit bitterly watching him roll his eyes before heading across the room. The red hair glaring at his back as he walked out into the hallway, his boots echoing lightly as he headed down the stairs.  
  
"Hey" he whisphered lightly, his strong scarred figure dropping down to crouch in front of the blonde, quickly staggering back before bumping into the side of the bed. Blue eyes still absently looking off. "Did you say he..." the deep voice trailed. "No, of course you wouldn't have. You don't say anything do you?" the deep voice spit, but it wasn't frustrated or irritated, it was slightly disgusted, disappointed, slightly...sad. "Look at me." he demanded suddenly, his firm order snatching the eyes up slightly. Watching them dart between his and the space to the side of them. "When people do that you say NO! You understand!?" he yelled suddenly, watching the light skin jump at the sudden noise, but the face remained the same. "No! Say that, say no." he ordered, the red hair watching the small lips move slightly, but no sound came out, no words. AHhh his mind growled, his stronger scarred hands snapping at the smaller shoulders, shaking the small figure.  
  
"Mmm!" the kid whined at the sudden contact, afraid. The rough hand grabbing the base of its chin, forcing it to look at his dark eyes.  
  
"You don't let people do that, it's wrong. Wrong. Bad. You say no always...and then you fight." the voice whisphered firmly, holding him lightly now. The blue eyes no longer trying to pull away, listening intently as they glared at the firery reckless hair. The sly deep skin and dark eyes. "Ok?" he spoke, after the long pause of silence. "You understand?" Firm tone still glaring at the younger face before relaxing lightly, easing. Watching the large blue eyes silently flood over with water as they stood as though nothing was happening. "It's ok." he sighed suddenly, the familiar sly grin spreading over his face. "I am not mad." he grinned letting his stronger arm sling around the small neck, causing the small body to waver slightly as he shook it. "You just sit tight for a second and I'll go get..." he trailed suddenly listening to a second small whine as the small hands shot at the front of his shirt, hanging on tightly. "Hey I'll be right back k?" he grinned watching the face become disgusted. "Promise?" he grinned trying to appease the bitter look, watching the light hands surrender. Shoving him as it backed into the bed and slouched onto the floor. Blue eyes staring off. They didn't expect him to be back.  
  
Fred looked up at him as he walked from the bedroom. "Gene, look I am sorry if I-"  
  
"-Look Fred just..." the red hair trailed sighing, his stronger hand rubbing into his temples as he thought. "Just...don't worry about it." he sighed before the hand snapped away revealing his dark eyes. Focusing them firmly on the teen downstairs. "But don't ever touch him again." he spit watching the calm face nod sighing.  
  
"Very well." it spoke almost disappointed, placing the role of newspaper into it's pocket. "I'll go then, see you soon." it stated dully turning for the door. The red hair giving a small wave before turning back around to the bedroom to the sound of the front door closing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The blue eyes looked up immediately, eyeing the red hair as though it were a trick it came back like it said.  
  
"Hey come on." the scarred face sighed, motioning with its arm for him to come. "You gotta take a bath." Hs words were a mumble, his hand now rubbing his face as he waited for the kid to slowly get up and start towards him, but it came. It was an order.  
  
"Ahh" he growled pushing in the bathroom door, stepping in to the white tiles and old fashioned appliances. They had been in the building for who knows how long, and no matter how long Martha Stewart raved about adding class to your bathroom with age, it never looked that classy to him. Despite the fact that several prostitutes had complimented how cute it looked. Who knew...women.  
  
The blonde hair followed him in watching him kneel over the tub turning on the water before placing the plug into the drain. Sighing before getting up and heading to the small cabinet, pulling out a towel and turning back to look at him. "You wouldn't happen to have any other clothes would you?" He grinned almost as though it were funny. Secretly arguing how annoying and inconvenient everything having to do with this mess of blonde hair had been in the short amount of time he'd had it. While at the same time confused as to what to do with it, and unwilling to drop it back on the streets. At least until he eats more, his brain growled watching the light face just look back at him silently. The sound of the tub running the *only* sound. "Look can't you talk to me? I said I wouldn't hurt you." He spit irritably watching the blue eyes just blink lightly before grabbing the bottom of it's worn shirt and pulling it up slowly to take it off.  
  
His scarred face frowned, watching before slowly repressing the smile growing on the sides of his face. Watching the light skin tugging the worn green color caught under its neck before immerging quickly, stumbling back a step before tripping lightly and plopping to the ground. "Great." he mumbled, leaning in and shutting off the water before heading back out of the bathroom down the stairs. That kid better have some clothes because I sure as hell don't have anything he can..." his mind trailed, stopping at the bottom of the stairs as he caught the small book bag in sight, just slumped near the front door. "Bingo." he grinned lazily strolling over and picking it up before strolling to the kitchen for a drink.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey are you alright?" he knocked lightly on the bathroom door, his face frowning as no answer came back. Dumb kid, his mind muttered "Is it alright if I come in?" he tried again. Come on kid answer me, his mind growled, his shoulder nudging in the bathroom door and peering in slightly, before sighing and opening it as he strolled in.  
  
The blonde mess of hair and light skin slowly falling sleep as it leaned against the rim of the tub resting in the warm water.  
  
"Hey you." His words were a soft grin, letting his hand nudge the light shoulder. Blonde hair sitting up fast before looking at him, waking up. His red hair shook lightly over his, amused dark eyes looking down. "Hey you want some bubble bath or something? Or...do you not care?" he grinned almost baffled, but the kid didn't seem to care it wasn't wearing anything. Blue eyes just looking at him before ignoring him, moving to play in the water. "You do that then." he chuckled lightly dropping the small bag to the floor before opening the wicker cabinet he had pulled the towel from earlier. Grabbing the shampoos and setting them all on the floor, picking up the plastic case they were in and heading back to the tub with a single bottle.  
  
"Here sit still." he grinned lightly crouching down along the side of the tub. Watching the light face look up at him, still below even height with him. Ignoring the plastic case dipping into the water, and the red hair dumping it over its head.  
  
The scarred teen laughed watching the light features cough. Rubbing the water out of its eyes before ignoring him and splashing. His scarred hand picking up the bottle to his right, letting the cool blue liquid drain into his palm slowly before capping the bottle and sitting it back with his other free hand. "Hey smell this." he grinned watching the blonde hair stop to look at his hand, motionless as he moved it closer to the small nose. Wide blue eyes watching him cautiously as the red hair cocked an eyebrow at him. Letting out a sly grin before shrugging as he didn't get a response. "Smells that good huh?" he teased hanging onto the light wrist as he smeared most of the shampoo onto it, letting it go to rub his hands together, the blue eyes watching him before doing the same. The small suds appearing in-between the light hands before running into the mess of wet blonde hair as they rubbed into it. The small head moving slightly at it's own strength and heavy rhythm of the scarred hands before he slowly pulled them away from the blonde hair and let them dip into the water. Watching the suds and bubbles run away, floating along the top.  
  
The blue eyes looked up quickly at the large bubble floating by, the red head watching him stare at it. A small light smile appearing instantly as the blue eyes saw it before disappearing quickly, the light face becoming expressionless again. "Like this." He grinned rubbing his hands together before slowly spreading each palm apart, as if to cup them around his mouth and yell. Instead his slow steady breath caused the thin film of soap stretched between each palm to immerge as a bubble. "Hey." he chuckled watching the small hand snap at it, popping it instantly before splashing some more. "Kid why don't you try getting the soap out of your hair." he chuckled lightly, his voice caring the sound of his large grin as the blue eyes continued playing, un-entertained with his statement. "Here, lean back so I can get it out of your hair." he ordered lightly, feeling the light weight of the skin as it leaned into the hand he placed behind the light neck, lowering it back into the water.  
  
"Mmm!" the blonde hair bolted up from his grip quickly. The small hands gripping the sides of the tub tightly eyeing him upset. His scarred face just gave a lopsided frown shrugging. "Well then shut your eyes cause soap stings." he grinned watching the warm water dump over the blonde hair, pulling it down with it. The small clear threads of warm water trickling off the light face, before the small mouth opened inhaling deeply. The hands rubbing back into the blue eyes before they immerged, ignoring him to play again.  
  
His dark eyes smiling as he shifted his weight, turning around to simply face the wall as it leaned against the tub relaxing. He forgot what it was that was so exhausting about today. Maybe it was the quick rush of adrenaline spray painting the front of that guys shop before the cops showed. The chase, the arrest, they had beaten him this time, only because that fence was up. Who would have paid for that? his mind grumbled. Probably was a trap anyway, they needed me to do the bust. Then I found the kid, blast what the hell am I doing, I can't..."AHh" he shot bolting from the tub suddenly as the warm water splashing onto his shoulder and hair. "Hey you want to drown the floor or something?" he shot, his face remaining firm as he teased, before relaxing. The blue eyes didn't seem capable of distinguishing the difference between his joke and his straight face. The light skin jumping at his outburst before becoming wide eyed and motionless at his expression. Slowly relaxing as he smiled, telling him it was a joke. "I was joking." he whisphered watching the blue eyes dart back to the water slightly before completely ignoring him again. "Hey, no you don't. Your getting out now cause I am going to bed." His red hair spit baffled, standing up again to get the towel, snatching it off the small window sill before reaching in and unplugging the drain, letting the smooth white cotton fabric hang over the tub as he stood up taking a step to the sink.  
  
His dark eyes watching his reflection disappear as he opened the medicine cabinet snatching his toothbrush before glancing at the blonde hair watching the water swirl down the drain. "Put your hand over that, feels cool." he muttered watching the aqua green squirt onto his toothbrush. His dark eyes looking up to watch the light skin running it's hand over the drain. His red hair ruffling lightly as he shook his head in light amusement before spitting back into the sink.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So you don't have any clothes?" he heard himself ask again, what was this the fourth, fifth time? The blue eyes still silent stopping behind him as he now turned to face it in the bedroom, looking down at the light skin, blonde hair and towel, "Grrr." he growled watching the kid just sit down against the wall tired. "Can't sleep there." he snapped heading to his dresser. The kid looked like it would have slept anywhere given another five minutes. "GGRrr" he growled louder, his scarred hands running over the fabric in his draw before ripping out a t-shirt and tossing it at the mess of hair. "Here you can use this." he stated watching the blue eyes look at it, picking it up lightly, before pushing it's head through. Watching the dark eyes look at him, considering. "Your sure you don't have any clothes." he stated, this was it, his last try, maybe the kid would answer. It looks likes he understands me. What's the problem? He thought watching the blue eyes blink slightly thinking before glancing at the door. The dark eyes glancing to before heading to the bathroom, his scarred hand snatching the small book bag off the floor irritably and dropping it next to the blonde hair.  
  
"I hope you have something in there, because that's the smallest thing I own." the dark eyes sighed dully watching the small hands dig through the bag, standing up as it pulled stuff out. The soft white t-shit reaching to its ankles, but it ignored it. This is great, just great, his head spit bitterly watching, it looked like he had some clothes, boxers at least, he thought. His dark eyes glancing up to the ceiling as he sighed, his head groaning.  
  
I don't need a kid, I don't want a kid! And even if I *had* to have one, I sure as hell want one that could talk. This kid doesn't look like he can do a thing, he thought bitterly, his dark eyes shifting to look at the bed as he groaned lightly. "Alright, you want to sleep on the couch or...rrrm" he groaned before letting out a heavy sigh. "Why don't you sleep in here and I'll sleep on the couch." he spit bitterly, as though he were forcing the words out, waiting for a response but none came. "Fine." he spit, the kid wasn't going to answer, what made this question special from all the others he had asked. Nsothing. "Your lucky I don't make you sleep on the floor the way you refuse to answer me." he spit as he sighed. His scarred hands ripping his pillow and blanket off the bed exhausted, leaving the extras behind as he trudged towards to door before stopping and dropping them. "Ahh never mind." he growled laying onto the pillow "This is probably as comfortable as the couch, and there is heat in here." he grumbled, his dark eyes already closed. Oblivious to the blue eyes that stood there continuing to watch him. "I would say yell if you need anything, but I guess that's not working out huh?" the deep voice chuckled, listening to the small creak of his mattress as the blonde mess climbed onto it, the slow steadiness of sleep setting in as he forced an eye open to make sure the kid was lying down. Thank god he knows how to go to bed, his head chuckled before soothing, the darkness seeping over him.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey what!" he yelled, the faded vision of the ceiling flooding into his view, the cool sensation of his only weapon, his greatest and most valued possession, his antique caster bolting around his fingers. The sweet hum of the bullets ready to fire snapping into the air, turning on what was moving, what was hitting him. The humming barrel releasing it's soft glow, it's slight vibration onto the small light forehead of the blonde hair. The blue eyes frowning immediately, slapping it off as though it were a toy. "Hey kid! I could have shot you!" he heard himself yell, letting the caster drop back to the floor. "What is it!" he shot sitting up, the strong tone of his agitation lingering as he looked at the mess of hair pulling him. The small hands standing over him ripping at his shirt tugging him up. "Whaaat." he growled kicking the blanket off listening to the small whines that mimicked the earlier ones, struggling harder. Watching the red hair slam the caster down before standing up annoyed. His rough scarred wrist feeling the smoother younger hand grip it tightly, pulling him. Leading his staggering form into the hall, he was still half asleep.  
  
"Ahaaa." he sighed, his red hair leaning against the cool wall of the hall. Dark exhausted eyes half way open before glancing down at the small click of the bathroom knob opening the door. "All right?" he growled watching the blonde hair stumble out lightly. The free hand rubbing it's face before leaning into the front of his leg. The blonde hair standing in front of him, half asleep. "Mmm" he heard himself growl again, his scarred hands looping under the small arms lifting the figure up to his shoulder as he started back for the bedroom. Feeling the light strain of the weight on one side as he bent over picking his pillow and blankets back up before slamming them onto the top of the bed irritably. Sinking into the sheets before pushing the blonde hair off, watching the small figure curl into a pillow as he sighed exhausted. The bed felt better anyway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Damnt, I thought I had more waffle mix." he muttered to no one in particular. His loose gray t-shirt hanging over his boxers as he leaned onto the kitchen counter digging through the cabinets before deciding on cereal, a lifesaver. As long as you had cereal, lunch, breakfast and dinner were no problem. The Frosted flakes came into view first. So that's what I am eating today, he thought pulling out the blue box and sitting it onto the table. His scarred hand instinctively shooting for one bowl before stopping, "Oh yeah." he whisphered lightly turning around "Hey Kid?!" he yelled up to the hall before sitting the bowl down and starting for the stairs.  
  
I was expecting an answer, after all last night, his head chuckled as he trudged into the upstairs hall before entering the bedroom. Watching the blue eyes look up, they were awake but no one had told him it was ok to get up. "Come on get up." he muttered heading back to the hall listening to the creak before the quick steps as the blonde hair raced to catch up with him before stopping. "Don't walk to close to me in the mourning or at night while I am getting used to you here kid, or I am likely to step on you." he chuckled heading for the kitchen, but his tone was serious and he listened to the small footsteps trail behind him slightly, offering more space. Yeah he understood that, his head spit sarcastically.  
  
"We're eating cereal cause...we're out a waffles, hope that's ok." he muttered walking to the counter picking up the frosted flakes. Listening to himself instinctively mutter sit, before listening to the chair scuff against the floor as it was pulled out behind him.  
  
The red hair coming back to the table with two bowls, spoons, the milk, and the frosted flakes, before looking up at the blonde hair as he sunk into his seat. The light brown and white flakes falling lightly into his bowl as he shook it, watching the blue eyes look at him. "Do you like frosted flakes?.......You want a different kind?" he asked watching the blue eyes just look at him. "Kid." he stated leaning back in his chair, his strong arms crossing over his chest as he watched the blond hair. "Why is it I keep getting the feeling your smarter then you look? Are you tryna pull something on me?" he cocked an eyebrow at the blue eyes, never loosing his sly tone, but they only looked away lightly. "No I don't think so." the deep voice spit standing up, the blue eyes snapping back at him suddenly. "I think you understand what I am saying perfectly. In fact I know you do." he grinned watching the eyes frown, listening to him intently. "I bet you have had, and know if you like frosted flakes or not. So tell me which one do you want?" he grinned holding up a second box of coco puffs before cocking his eyebrow again. The blue eyes only looked at him, frowning slightly, but remaining expressionless. "I am going to wait until you tell me which one it is." he stated firmly, his sly smile leaking into his voice as he crouched down in front of the wooden chair. Blonde hair looking down at him as though he was the stupidest thing there ever was. "I am waiting." he grinned, this shouldn't take too long.  
  
His eyes shot back at the clock, he was trying not to keep glancing at it but it felt like forever. I think I am loosing circulation in my legs he mind growled watching the blue eyes just continue to look at him dully from where they leaned in the chair lazily. "Grrr." he growled, blinking at the light smile that quickly disappeared under the blonde hair watching him stand up. The light face lifting up to keep eye contact with him, as he suddenly towered over the small chair and blonde hair. "Fine. Guess you don't want breakfast." he grinned wincing lightly as he felt the blood rush back into his legs as he used them. The small tingling running down them as he reached the counter.  
  
"Mm!" the small whine hit him, suddenly standing next to him. The smaller hands snatching the cocoa puffs from him glaring. Snapping away quickly as the red head grinned, chuckled, and then filling the room with his deep laughter.  
  
"I should have just threatened you to begin with!" he laughed watching the blonde hair walk back to the table and sit down. Ignoring the laughing red hair sinking into the chair across from it, laughing harder each time they made eye contact before finally chuckling lightly as he relaxed. "I know you understand me, so I'll let you in on a little hint." the sly red hair grinned leaning onto the table, watching the blue eyes look up frowning lightly, listening to him. "Threats are how I am going to get you to do a lot of things around here, and just so you don't have to learn the hard way, I always carry them out...All of them." he grinned watching the eyes frown slightly concerned. Darting slightly as his strong hand picked up the milk, pouring it into the bowl of chocolate balls before making eye contact again.  
  
"So!" he sighed slamming the milk back down before letting out another short laugh. "After we're done stuffing ourselves with nutrition we're going to go see a friend a mine." he stated dully picking up a spoon of frosted flakes. The cool milk and crisp sugar combining under his teeth as he glanced up, watching the blue eyes snap down immediately upset.  
  
His red hair slowing it's chewing, watching confused. "Nothing like the one that was here last night...(chewing)..this time it's a (chewing) girl. I am betting on the fact she's gonna help me out." he grinned watching the light hand reach up slowly grasping the metal spoon before looking up. Listening to him talk and chew before eating, his dark eyes glancing at the clock. "Good. Eat cause I don't want to suck up her whole lunch break while she's working." he grinned lightly cramming more frosted flakes into his mouth before watching the blonde eat, they only had forty minutes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Look do you know what a bar is or not? Can you nod? Or shake your head? What do you want me to do read your mind!?" The red hair spit irritably as he held the smaller light hand in his own. Making his way down the sidewalk, tugging the smaller figure with him as he forced his way through the busy crowd. "Well if you don't, which your probably do don't you? You do don't you?" he repeated, his dark eyes squinting down to the lighter face looking up at him as they stopped walking before scowling and continuing. "Well if you don't just stay close and don't worry, it just looks bad." he grinned, his scarred hand pushing in the thin door with the small porthole window.  
  
"Gene." The man grinned, his large build and tough features clashing with his warm friendly smile and dark eyes from where he sat next to the opening door, obviously some type of guard.  
  
"Hey, working late tonight?" The red hair grinning back, stopping in front of the tight black t-shirt and dark skin.  
  
"You know me, I am always working. How about you Starwind? Lazy bastard." the warm smile teased laughing as the red head chuckled, before the darker skin glanced down. Watching the blonde hair back up behind the yellow cloak that now covered the strong body of the red hair as it stood. "I don't think he's legally allowed to drink." the man grinned, being as polite as possible.  
  
"Hey don't worry about it, he belongs to one of the girls." the red head grinned, waving his hand lightly. His other free one grasping the smaller shoulder trying to hide behind him, pulling it back into view.  
  
The darker kind eyes running over the scrawny blonde. "Guess we should start paying those girls more." he grinned watching the red head chuckled before taking a step to move past.  
  
"Thanks man, we won't be long." he grinned staring into the crowd, the tough -don't mention it- flouting to the ears of the blonde hair as it looked up at the red hair. Watching its face become cool and sly. The dark eyes surveying the entire scene of thick smoke and loud music before heading to the counter.  
  
"What it be?...Gene!" the girl squeaked, her arms quickly leaning over the counter yanking him over. The lighter hand gripping the scarred one tighter as it was suddenly being tugged away. Out of view as the stained warn wood seemed to consume the top of its body to the blue eyes.  
  
"Hey Iris, I though I just saw you yesterday." His red hair grinned standing up as she let go. Feeling the light skin relax as it could now see all of him. Her own sly smile staring back at him.  
  
"More like last week Starwind." she smiled, her blonde wavy hair moving lightly over her navy eyes as she fluffed it with her hand smiling.  
  
"Well I got a small problem, I was thinking you could help me out with." the dark eyes grinned watching her swirl the small martini olives gently with a toothpick as she held the jar. Her smooth fingers stabbing one as he spoke.  
  
"And a...what kinda problem...would that be?...Gene?" she smiled, the small olive tracing around he lips as she spoke. Her low shirt revealing her bust as she purposely leaned into the counter.  
  
The blue eyes watched him grin, before glancing down making eye contact. "This problem." he chuckled watching the small olive fall back into the bottle as she blinked. Watching the blonde hair bounce lightly as the unruly teen lifted it off the floor. The blue making immediate eye contact with her, held lazily a foot above the worn sticky tiles.  
  
"Oh!" she shot her face still written with shock. "Where did you get.." she trailed, the blue eyes loosing her from sight as it sank back to the floor. A free hand tightly gripping the yellow cape as it looked around. Watching the smooth feminine skin and rough clothes of the strong muscled outlaw's rule in the loud music and thick smoke.  
  
"Come on Iris, lets talk." he felt his shirt tug as the red head turned suddenly, pulling him with him. Listening to the small feminine voice shoot a -wait!- Before yelling to a girl friend. The red head continuing to the door knowing she would follow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And your gonna keep him huh?" she spoke only to the red hair, her eyes glancing back at the blonde through the small car mirror as she drove.  
  
"Well what else am I supposed to do with him! I can't just ditch him on the streets!" he shot back, watching her quick frown and short gasp at the mention of the idea.  
  
"Don't you dare Gene!" she squeaked flicking on the blinker.  
  
"Don't worry Iris I am not...Until he figures out what he's doing or wants I guess he's with me." the unruly color muttered irritably staring out the window.  
  
"So what is it you wanted me for? This isn't really why you usually see me Gene?" she smiled lightly letting the car purposely floor as she turned a corner, teasing the red hair.  
  
"Yeah I know." the deep voice muttered "But the kid doesn't have anything. Blast it he doesn't even have a toothbrush, now that I know how to get, but everything else...well I don't have any kids Damnt! Aren't you supposed to know something about this!?" he spit baffled watching her glance at him as he spoke, her light frown seemly as baffled as he was.  
  
"What because I am a girl!?" she shot back frowning. "Well did you try asking him, he looks smart enough to me." she smiled lightly, her wavy hair running into her eyes as she turned around lightly glancing back at the blonde hair. The blue eyes staring down irritated. "Don't think he likes me." she whisphered suddenly, the dark eyes glancing back at him as well.  
  
"Naa he likes you." the deep voice muttered. "So can you help me or what?" He grinned. "Come on Iris, don't tell me you don't know anything, and the kid doesn't talk." He spit matter o' factly.  
  
"He doesn't speak!? That right Gene?!" She squeaked, her light figure moving forward slightly as the car stopped to the red light. Her frowning eyes watching the unruly red hair shrug. "Well did no one teach him or something?" She frowned  
  
"Beats the hell out of me." He shrugged "But he doesn't say a word." The dark eyes glanced back, watching the blue eyes scowl at the seat agitated. Oh yeah he understands his mind shot. A sly grin running over his face as he watched the blonde hair grow more and more annoyed and upset as they continued talking about him. "Don't let him fool you Iris, I think he understands what we're saying." He grinned watching the blue eyes snapped at him, but they looked slightly shocked at his comment. Leaving the hard annoyed glare behind suddenly, watching the red hair grin.  
  
"Please Gene, if he can't talk he is probably only getting the gist of it." She sighed stepping on the gas lightly as the light changed.  
  
"Well is it possible he can talk and chooses not to?" The red hair stated matter o' factly.  
  
"Hmm let me think, give me a moment and I'll sense whether he can speak or whether he is just tryna push your buttons." She spit before laughing. The dark eyes watching the light smile appear under the blonde hair.  
  
"She funny isn't she?" He grinned watching the wide blue eyes snap at him falling expressionless again. "I think I'll see just how much he can talk later today, I got a no fail secret." he grinned watching the concerned blue eyes suddenly cringe alarmed, nervously blinking at him. "Just you wait." He grinned watching them shoot to the window suddenly trying to avoid him.  
  
"Gene will you stop." She scolded lightly, "Picking on little kids that don't talk what's the matter with you" she giggled before turning into a small parking lot. "I'll help but I am not babysitting." she frowned at the dark eyes lightly.  
  
"Well who asked you to-"  
  
"-I knew you would, so my answer is no. I don't want to seem heartless, but I got my live and party Gene. If you want a kid living with you, you better learn to deal with him without help." she spit firmly as she unbuckled the wide dark eyes watching her get out before growling.  
  
"This is your fault isn't it." he grinned slyly back at the blonde hair. "Had to drag some kid home huh?" He teased, watching the blue eyes just study him before looking up as its door opened. Her soft feminine hands running around its small waist unbuckling it before sliding it out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The small bell jingled lightly as she walked into the department store leading the red head in frowning, followed by the expressionless blonde. "What size is he?" She whisphered lightly as they headed down the aisles.  
  
"Huh? How the hell should I know?" His red hair spit baffled, frowning lightly as the blue eyes looked up at him.  
  
"Will you stop swearing. You want him to talk like trash when he learns?" She scolded suddenly, listening to the red hair growl before glancing down at the silent blonde hair looking around. This looked exhausting all ready.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Will this fit you?" she smiled watching the blue eyes look up at her silently before stumbling back to the cloak of the red head as she crouched down. "Please, do something to help me kiiiiid." She whined lightly gripping the shirt she held in her hand tightly. Watching the eyes immediately frown quickly clutching the yellow cloak. Alarmed at her stressed features before snapping up at the laughing red hair.  
  
"Hey Iris. Hahaa Maybe you should try a different approach or something." His dark voice laughed "Maybe one that doesn't involve gritting your teeth." the deep voice chuckled watching her stand up.  
  
"K fine Gene, if your so sure what to do. Do it." she spit watching the dark eyes silence immediately.  
  
"Aw come on." He sighed grinning.  
  
"No, no. Come on, if you think you can figure out how in the world they are working the measurements on these clothes, I mean ohh what the hell is a 6x?" She sighed loosing topic for a moment in frustration "Then by all means do it huh." She smiled, letting her finger twirl lightly in her hair as she leaned against the wall next to a shelf of clothes. Watching the dark eyes simply glare at her before cocking and eyebrow slowly. Opening his mouth to speak before shutting it again.  
  
"Alright. What can I say, you won this one." He grinned watching her giggle lightly as she stood up smiling.  
  
"Good. Cause I just figured out what we're going to do." she smiled heading back to the clothes rack listening to a baffled -what?- as the red head followed. "Guess and check."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Next time we'll take the car." His deep voice muttered as the key slid into the lock of the warehouse front door. "If I am exhausted I bet your wasted." He grinned down at the blonde hair waiting for the door to open silently. "How bought some food huh? You haven't eaten anything in about seven or eight hours, starving yet?" He grinned letting the door push open, holding it there as the blonde wondered in under his arm. It didn't answer but he knew it was. "Good." He spit firmly, chuckling lightly as he continued leaving a blank where the kid should have answered. "Cause I bought you a surprise while we were out." He grinned watching the blue eyes look up at him backing away fast and immediatly upset. "No it's not a ferocious beast." He spit rolling his eyes as he watched the kid stumble back at the sight of the white box he pulled out of one of the four shopping bags. "Come on." The red head spit walking to the kitchen, purposely spitting an order knowing the kid had to listen.  
  
"This is what is going to help us get to know each other a little better." He grinned now in the kitchen, pulling a chair next to him as he lazily slouched into his. Sitting the box on the small kitchen table. The blonde hair cautiously sliding into the chair next to him, remaining on the edge as far from him as possible and pressed against the chair firmly to stay away from the white box as well. "Wa la." He grinned flipping the lid open quickly, letting the sides of the box fall apart to become a flat surface. Grinning as the blue eyes sparked immediatly.  
  
It was a glistening shade of cream, the delicate and intricate golden and pink roses carefully constructed in the same smooth sweet frosting as the rest of the cake. It wasn't a cheap cake either, it was a customized pastry. A dinner party cake, big enough for about 6 people easy. "Look good?" He chuckled his grin, but the blue eyes didn't move. Motionless after the small immediate snap it's right hand made to grab it before stopping and snapping back to its side gripping the chair. "Do you want some of this?" His sly face continued nudging the blonde hair as it didn't respond, watching the blue eyes look at him concerned. Blue eyes watching the red hair smile slyly. The smooth knife sliding through the sweet cream into the vanilla heaven underneath, removing a slice. Scarred hands breaking a small piece off. One of the best side pieces, loaded with cake and frosting, handing it to the small light hand that immediately snatched and devoured it. Never loosing sight of the slice of light vanilla and smooth cream lazily resting in the scarred hand. "If you want more your going to have to do something." The scarred face became serious suddenly, watching the blue eyes snap at him immediately, widened with worry. "Relax ok? All you have to do is say my name. You know what it is right? You have been listening to that pretty girl yell at me all day about you." His face grinned suddenly, watching the blue eyes relax. Looking stressed as they thought, listening intently. "It's Gene right? Now I know you understand me, and what's more is you seem to understand everyone else. So that means you goofed, because you've given away you can talk. You lost the battle kid, maybe not the war you have with me but the battle. So loose gracefully and speak up." The red hair shrugged lightly letting his tone relax to a calm optimistic air. Watching the eyes think, as he waited for a response, but it didn't look like it was coming.  
  
No way he thought, no way can this kid just pass up cake. I would have said just about anything when I was younger to get a piece of this cake, even if I wasn't half starved! The unruly mind shot, watching the light face relax to become expressionless, it wasn't working.  
  
"Are you serious kid!? You won't say my name?" He spit baffled watching the eyes just look away as if bored with him. "Cause I am serious your not getting any cake, I am going to eat it all." he threatened lightly but the blue eyes didn't return. "If you say it I'll give it all to you, even the piece I have in my hand." He offered lightly before eating some of the frosting off his fingers, watching the blue eyes look down with tense frowning, fighting him. Fighting the sharp burning in its stomach and unimaginable desire to have at least the smallest crumb of the beautiful cake.  
  
The long silent pause lingering as the red hair waited for a response until he couldn't take it. "Are you for real kid!? You don't want the cake!?" He shot now, the frustration finally leaking into his voice, he was so sure this would work. What kinda kid would be able to with stand food! Cake so close to it that was all you could smell! And he saw the kid last night in the tub, it was half starved. "Say it right now!" he ordered watching the light skin jump as he slammed his fist onto the table. "I mean it kid, speak!" he ordered, his dark eyes glaring at the patch of blonde hair, but the eyes stayed where they were, focusing intently. Trying hard, so very hard to ignore him as its body but not its mind cowered, shaking slightly. "I can not believe this!" he shot standing up, watching the blonde hair jump again at the scuff of his chair against the tile. The scarred figure getting up quickly and snapping to the counter top. "You know kid, your a real piece of work. You know..." he sighed heavily "I would have done anything for that when I was your age, and I wasn't in some...Some closet being starved and who knows what!" he shot watching the small chest suddenly breathing hard, but the kid was motionless aside from the small frown. "Now you might be the most confusing and most stubborn kid I have ever known!" he shot taking a step forward, watching the blue shift away even more, the light skin bracing itself for the impact it was so sure was coming. The sting, the burn, the pain, and embarrassment, it hadn't listened, disobeyed an order, and now the red hair was right next to him. He shut his eyes slowly waiting for it, his small body trembling.  
  
"...But what you just did took a lot of guts...and that, is something I respect." His red hair whisphered softly, the sly grin growing back over his face as he tried to repress it. Watching the blue glance at him from the corner of its eye, trying to see if it really was him speaking, and not just its mind. "So as far as I am concerned here." he spit cutting a piece of cake quickly and letting it slide onto a dish. "Have the cake ok? Just eat it and enjoy it." he spit rubbing his face heavily as he slouched back into his chair before stopping. Glancing at the blonde hair through his fingers. Watching it just look at the cake, making no attempt to eat it. Slowly letting the strong concerned frightened confusion drift away as it relaxed. "What? Now you don't want it?" he muttered baffled, letting his strong scarred hand drop back onto the table as the blue eyes looked up almost irritated. "You? Your mad at me?" he grinned suddenly, his voice chuckling as he almost laughed watching them squint at him, now mad that he had scared them. "Geez you really do have a lot of guts." he grinned slouching even further as he sighed, his red unruly hair shaking lightly as he shook his head in amusement. "You can really have the cake you know. I wouldn't really just eat it in front of you...What kinda pig do you take me for?" he chuckled, his words slurring slightly through his lop sided grin as the blue eyes glanced from him to the fork. Picking up the piece and moving across the table to sit directly in front of, rather then next to the reckless red hair. "Well excuse you." the deep voice chuckled watching the blue eyes give him a look before eating. His scarred chest laughing lightly watching them eat before calming and leaning onto the table cutting another piece, and another until half the cake was gone. "You sure you can eat all this?" he muttered watching the blue eyes ignore him continuing to chew, it sure was going to be a pain in the ass if the kid just threw it all back up. "Suit yourself." he muttered with a sigh before glancing up as the light skin pushed its plate forward. "Done?" he chuckled lightly watching the eyes think for a moment, considering him. "Don't tell me you want more? Or another cake because I am outa money buddy." he muttered watching the face lighten some, it was the first time he hadn't referred to it as kid. His dark eyes watching the small mouth opening lightly breathing in. The blue eyes watching the sly scarred face raise it's eyebrow at him lazily. Waiting for him to do something but expecting nothing, that was all he had been getting.  
  
"...Gene."  
  
The dark eyes blinked, practically choking at the small but firm sound of the younger voice. His mouth dropping open in astonishment, staring at the blue eyes that just stared back dully before getting up and walking out.  
  
"Hey you did just say my name right?!" he shot watching the blonde color disappear around the corner. The sly smile spreading over his face as he looked down at the mess of crumbs and frosting. "I knew the cake would get him." he chuckled.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey thanks for reading, please review for me. ~and seriously stick with it, I think you'll like it ~ I have more chapters ready so I am going to keep updating about a chapter a week, or close to it. I have already finished most of everything I wanted to write, but I am posting slow to give people a chance to find my story :) Hehe, my others are barried in all the pages. Thanks agian! Tell me what you think and what you would like and I'll try and make my stories match :) ~DivineAngel 


	2. Small Hands and Feet

Chapter Two  
  
Small Hands and Feet  
  
DivineAngel  
  
_________Present Date_________  
  
Mmmm, she thought to herself. Her long sigh admitting as if she had something delicious tucked away. Though she didn't know why, she had suddenly gotten the strongest urge for a vanilla cake with a thick cream frosting, she had. Sounds delicious she thought to herself, her large mocha eyes opening softly as she felt him move. The thin strains of her deep raven hair coming into focus in the blue warmth around her, feeling the figure again shift in her arms. Her smooth hand moving it's grip lightly, running over the deep strong scar of the outlaw as he started gaining consciousness again.  
  
Cake, he thought, his eyes slowly opening as he drifted from his memories quickly before becoming alert and then relaxing. Feeling the warm smooth sweetness roll over him, he knew where he was instantly. His dark eyes glancing towards the front of the glass, peering out at the slightly warped image of the cockpit to the Outlaw Star. His unruly red hair moving gently before stopping over his eyes as he grinned looking at the sheet of metal that had been politely leaned against the bottom half of the navigational tube, his mind chuckling lightly catching the eleven year old patch of dirty blonde hair slouching in the seat of the cockpit sleeping.  
  
"Do you feel alright now Gene?" the soft voice immerged from behind him. The sweet smooth arms of her around him as she squeezed him gently, rubbing her head ever so lightly into his back with care.  
  
"Yeah, I think you did it Mel." he heard himself think back to her, the warm smile spreading over his face as he felt her love radiating towards him from behind.  
  
"I didn't do anything Gene." she giggled lightly, her small finger flicking him gently, listening to the small laugh that immerged from his mind.  
  
"Are we broadcasting?" he chuckled, the dark eyes watching the blonde hair sit up in the cock pit glancing around before turning around to face them, awakening to the sounds of their voices.  
  
"Ooops." he heard her giggle as he grinned, feeling her humor as he watched the dark black gloves of his partner now rubbing their face in exhaustion.  
  
"Your lucky this thing doesn't pick up all my thoughts." he teased lightly feeling her small playful pinch as he laughed. Her smooth skin shifting it's weight behind him gently as she accessed part of the computer.  
  
"Your such a scumbag." the dark eyes shot at the frowning blue eyes now glaring at him from outside the glass as its voice radioed in. "Now get out of there! We have to fix the ship!" they ordered, the light growling just reaching into the calm blue of her controls, making the outlaw grin that much wider. The agitation of the younger blonde that much more as the outlaw grinned before he jumped out of the chair and stomped past the tube scowling.  
  
  
  
"Whatcha yelling for Jimmy?" the light hair purred watching the patch of blonde hair stomp into the small kitchen. Her bright eyes watching him groan a sigh as he sunk into the bench next to her. Her bright eyes looking from him, back down at the bandage she was rapping around her upper arm. The sweet taste of her own blood sliding over her tongue as she licked it out of her fur, glancing back up at him as he started muttering something.  
  
"That sleezball is just in there playing with Melfina." the blue eyes spit bitterly leaning onto the table exhausted. "Wouldn't surprise me if he wasn't as hurt as he let on." he growled before looking up at her, watching her only smile at him.  
  
"Your being paranoid." she squeaked lightly, tring to suppress her light laughter as he moved to sit on top of the table in front of her, handing her more disinfectant.  
  
"Huh." he spit, his agitated tone mocking her comment, before lightening slightly as she nudged him snickering. "We'll see how paranoid I am when we loose our last two engines." the blue eyes muttered sourly watching her press the light cotton to her wound. Letting the potent alcohol seep in as she read the small label to the gel she would soon apply, ignoring the sting.  
  
It really was an accident they had run into the McDougal Brothers, and without Suzuka there it was just the four of us, he thought now watching her drop the cotton. I should have done more, his mind growled bitterly, distinctly remembering dragging Melfina back to the ship under Gene's orders. Only he and Aisha stayed to fight, but it was an unfair fight even with Aisha on our side, he frowned.  
  
"Hello you two." they both looked up watching the smiling raven hair of the bioandroid walk into the kitchen. Picking up her soft pink apron as she sat down. "How are you?" she looked slightly concerned.  
  
"Good." the bright eyes squeaked snickering as she watched the bioandroid sit down. "And how are you..*two*..Melfina?" she smiled watching the brilliant mocha eyes glance away lightly as the sweet smile spread over the smooth skin.  
  
"Fine...now." she almost whisphered, watching the bright eyes just snicker, smiling at her. Her mocha eyes sighing heavily as her mouth opened for an excuse before they looked up at the opening door.  
  
"What!" the outlaw shot suddenly annoyed, his dark eyes snapping directly at the blonde hair. "All that nagging and your sitting here! I thought you said we lost two engines!" he shot watching the blue eyes glare at him lightly growling.  
  
"I did! Ron shot us good Gene. I am surprised Gilliam didn't kick you out of that tub." The blonde hair grinned at him annoyed as it pushed past into the dark hall. The scarred face watching slightly un-entertained before fallowing. How exhausting was this going to be. First the McDougals, now Gilliam.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jim?' he grinned down at the blonde hair inside the engine. Watching the dirty eyes look up at him from where they were working. "Did you eat my gram crackers?" He watched the blue eyes groan at him lightly, they couldn't afford gram crackers.  
  
"Gene when are we landing?" His dark eye sighed lightly, thinking about that.  
  
"The sooner we fix the engines, the sooner we land." He did a soft shrug, glaring down at the wires he was connecting slowly, but only because they had to be connected that way. "Where do you think your going?" He frowned slightly, watching the blonde hair start squirming back out of the large electronic.  
  
"Ahh it's 11:30. I am sick of this and besides." The blonde hair grinned. "I am done. It's fixed."  
  
"It's not running is it." His dark eyes gave an exhausted slump as they slyly spit their sentence.  
  
"Those aren't connected are they?" The blue eyes grinned at him watching him make a face. "Gene come on." The blue eyes frowned at him slightly, watching him continue to connect the wires and ignore him. Blue eyes studying the nicked up outlaw, but nothing was too severe. The ship and Aisha were probably the worse off out of all of them.  
  
He glanced up snapping the blonde hair a hard frown. It hadn't left when he told him to. It had hid Mel, moved her out of danger but stayed. "Your lucky Mel isn't hurt." He frowned down at the wires, blue eyes just shifting their weight. They felt guilty.  
  
"How can you expect me to just go when they blasting missiles Gene!" The blonde hair shoved him suddenly, watching the dark eyes look up at him.  
  
"I expect you to back me up." He frowned watching the blonde hair frown back at him.  
  
"Well how far do you want me to back up?! Cause the ship was two miles away!" The blue eyes frowned at him. That wasn't backing up, that was staying clear. Gene wouldn't let him fight.  
  
"And next time it could be two feet away!" the unruly hair gave him a look shoving the connected wires back into the wall. "The point is Jim." The dark eyes gave him an annoyed look, watching the blue eyes stand up straight and look at him. "You go to the ship when I tell you or your going to get blasted."  
  
"Errr" He growled lightly at the unruly color that spoke matter o' factly. As if he couldn't dodge a bullet. "I am still here aren't I? I shot him didn't I!?" The dark eyes turned around to his pleas. Commented points of strength, but they were pleas to be allowed in. "Ahh!" the blonde hair yelled at him as he pulled it forwards. His scarred hands snapping at the greased shirt, pulling it up. "Ahh Gene get off me!" The blue eyes kicked hard as he hung on before letting go of the light skin and holding onto just the shirt. Watching the blonde hair pull back fast, taking it off for him as it backed up. Blue eyes heaving at him upset.  
  
"That glass could have stabbed right threw. Your lucky it only cut you" The dark eyes frowned at him, tossing the shirt back at him. Blue eyes glaring at his face as they caught it, pulling it back on over the bandages covering his back where the shards of glass had flow into him during the explosion. "Come on....It's no big deal." The unruly color grinned suddenly, nudging the light shoulder as the blonde hair look away, disgusted. "I am going to bed." He grinned, chuckling his statement lightly as he started for the hall again. Leaving the engines, tools and blonde hair behind him until his deep. "Sleep here if you want then." Chuckled back, listening to the blonde hair start fallowing, walking along side of him silently before heading for his room.  
  
Stupid Gene had a point this time, as much as he hated it. It had stung bad when Mel cleaned his cuts out because he couldn't reach them himself. He had also thought about how the glass could have stabbed him, but they hadn't. He wasn't stabbed, it was no different from Gene not being shot when he could have been. "Jim?" He glanced up at the soft raven hair leaning into the small metal walled room and bunk that was his on the ship. Her mocha eyes just offering him a smile. She had come to ask him if he wanted any more anesthetic but had caught him just standing still in the middle of his room. Looking ahead lightly, from where he had stopped walking and stated thinking hard.  
  
"I am ok." He flashed her a small smile. She had been next to hysterical when the glass hit him, because by then the blood had soaked well into his shirt. He had pulled her two miles to the ship before stopping to swear at how stupid he was, and how stupid Gene was, and how stupid the McDougals were. "Aren't you sleeping with Aisha?" He gave her a small smile as she moved some of the stuff on his bed to the floor.  
  
"I was going to." She smiled lightly, she usually shared a room on the ship with Aisha because she was lonely. Then again he slept alone on the ship and shared a room with Gene on Sentinel. "But I was lonely." she smiled warmly at him, watching him fiddle with some of the gears she had taken off his bed. A mumbled, yeah? coming back to her as he sat it down. Blue eyes sighing heavily as they sank back into his bunk. That was relaxing, his back hurt slightly. Mocha eyes smiling warmly at him as she watched him pull the blanket around lying down before throwing his cargos at the floor.  
  
"Good night." He mumbled lightly at her, hearing her move or do something. "Tell Aisha I said good night and shut the door." He sighed lightly feeling sleep run over him as the warm soft sheets ate at his body. Stupid Gene had been right. Out of all the times he was wrong. Right tonight, when he wanted to prove he could fight but had the stupid bandages to back Gene up. "Mel?" He frowned slighlty mumbling her name. She was still there? "What are you doing? What's wrong?" He pushed himself up lighlty looking at her.  
  
Soft mocha eyes just watching him mumble to her half asleep. "I am lonely Jim, can I...stay..wi-"  
  
"Lonely?" He frowned more sinking back into his pillow. "So's Aisha. Mel." He yawned. "Go sleep with....Aisha." His blue eyes were relaxing as sleep and dream washed over him to the smooth change in the pattern of his breathing. Soft mocha eyes just quietly watching from where she had silenlty sat on the end of the small bunk. Watching the blonde hair she had just some hours ago brought with her into her navigational tube. Trying hard to heal some of his bigger wounds while he dipped in and out of conciousness...but now it seemed....it seemed he couldn't remember that. She smiled lightly as she listened to the soft breathing, slowly pulling herself into the small bed more and lying down softly. Studying the light sleeping face before smiling sweeter. She was lonely by herself....Jim would be nice company, and he seemed lonely too, though, trying to hide it.  
  
__*~*~*~INTO THE PAST~*~*~*__  
  
It was blurry but it was the ceiling, the same white, almost white ceiling as always. He blinked, his unruly red hair letting out a small moan as he looked at the clock. Ten. "Huh, knowing that weasel he's been up since the sun." he chuckled lightly, dark eyes glancing at the half of his bed not occupied.  
  
His unruly red hair fell into his eyes as he sat up. The smooth crisp sheets running off his strong scarred shoulders and abs as he looked towards the bedroom door. The open bedroom door, he grinned he knew he was right.  
  
"Don't tell me you have been down here watching TV since the crack of dawn." he chuckled under his red hair. His still sleepy scarred form making it's way lazily down the stairs as he watched the small patch of four-year-old blonde hair just look up from the couch. The blue eyes running over him lightly before turning back to the TV "What are you...ahh geez come on Jim. I am not going to have to watch those blasted talking animals again am I?" he groaned. Dark eyes rolling as he pushed the blonde hair over, sinking into the couch.  
  
"I like em, dare fun." the blue eyes ignored him watching the screen, scarred face blankly staring at the dumb colors.  
  
"THere fun?" he smirked letting out another groan as he emphasized the TH sound, the one giving Jim the most trouble. "Yeah. Fun like banging your head into the wall." he growled lightly, dark eyes glaring at the dumb animals, the *familiar* dumb animals.  
  
The blue eyes frowned at him. "Dat's not fun?" it spit puzzled, watching the red hair grin immediately as it shrugged. The dark eyes running over the remote held tightly by the light hand of the blonde hair still in its pj's. Well as close as they came to them, a small T-shirt and boxers.  
  
"Yeah whatever." he muttered, the orange animal now consuming the screen as it took on a...what the hell is that a pretzel? His mind groaned, blasted PBS. "Did you have breakfast?"  
  
The blonde hair nodded ignoring him as it watched "Pizza." The dark eyes rolled, yeah I should have guessed, what else does he eat. He sighed watching the blonde hair move lightly as the cushion it sat on filled with his heavy weight disappearing. Unruly red hair standing up as he ran a scarred hand over the back of his neck, lazily massaging his muscles "Well I am going to eat." he sighed. His dark eyes now leaving the annoying screen as he started for the kitchen.  
  
It was a mess, as always, but not messy enough yet, his mind grinned. The counter could still be seen and so could the bottom of the sink, they had at least another day to go. "Hey did you have to eat all the pizza!" he shot, his voice groaning into the other room as the cold empty pizza box lid dropped shut again. His dark eyes looking up, peering into their half opened cabinet as he now let the box drop into the garbage. Guess I'll just have something to drink...his mind trailed lightly. The cool handle of the refrigerator running under his scarred palm as he pulled it open, revealing their half a gallon of milk, few eggs, some cabbage, hot dogs, beef jerky and tomatoes. "AHhh" his face frowned as his dark eyes ran over the small empty shelf where the remaining three bottles of his beer should have been. "Alright this is the last time." he let the door slam slightly. A small glass clink fallowing him as the door shut and he turned back around towards the blonde hair. "Alright Jim. Where is my beer?" he shot firmly, leaning into the doorway of the kitchen. The hard woodwork running under his scarred shoulder as his dark eyes watched the small amount of blonde hair visible from behind the couch sink down immediately "Where is it?" he spit firmly, his dark eyes glaring into the back of the couch, listening to the quick whine over the TV, yeah right, he's definitely not guilty, his head mumbled watching the blonde hair and light face stand up on the couch shaking its head no. "You don't know where it is?" he cocked an eyebrow watching the blonde hair continue to shake no "You didn't touch it Jim?" he frowned slightly watching the small teeth grit, the blue eyes watching him worried. "Cause there are only two people living here. You and me." he stated dully, his scarred form pushing off the doorway, watching the blue eyes blink as he moved to the back of the couch. "And I know I didn't touch it, so that means that..." he trailed lightly watching the lightface whine at him again.  
  
"Ahhhhaaa I didn't." the voice shot at him, the blue eyes watching the dark ones just look at him dully.  
  
"You know Jim. Your not very convincing." the red hair whispered, watching the blue eyes think for a moment before frowning up at him worried, he was caught. "If you don't tell me where it is right now Jim. You're getting time out until I find it and drink it. You know it has to stay in the refrigerator." he frowned watching the blonde hair shake no before smacking him lightly. The small hand irritated with him as it groaned. "You're not going to tell me?" he frowned watching the blue eyes think as they looked down annoyed.  
  
"No Gene, you don't get to have it." the lightface shot firmly, the blue eyes looking back up at the scarred face patiently waiting.  
  
"Fine. Then you get time out." He spit matter o' factly, his scarred hand grabbing the small light arm and pulling it off the couch to the profuse whining.  
  
"Noooo, I don't wanna...I don't want you da dwink dat." the arm whined pulling back as it walked behind him.  
  
"Sit." he frowned lightly watching the blue eyes whine up at him before sitting down in front of the living room wall behind the couch, facing the dull paint. "You just sit there and look at the wall." he frowned annoyed, knowing Jim he probably went for it the minute he got up, blast. He frowned harder, it was spoiled alright, and it would be a while until he got to buy more, financially supporting them both was sucking him dry.  
  
"Ahhaaaa." the blonde whined, the small light hands smacking into the wall in front of him. Tiny palms pressing into the rough cold paint as the calm dark eyes watched him from where he stood so high above.  
  
"Yeah right." the red head spit letting out a light smile before hiding it. "Now I am going to look in that space behind the stairs where you hide everything." he grinned lightly, his dark eyes heading up the stairs calmly. He could just picture the warm beer, in the small space where everything Jim took ended up before he stopped walking. His dark eyes turning around looking back at the blonde hair from where he was half way up the stairs. The blue eyes just watching him calmly from where it sat Indian style in front of the wall.  
  
They can't be behind the stairs or he would have said something, he frowned lightly puzzled. "Then I am going to go look in the bedroom." the blue eyes were motionless, watching him as though they were bored, yet interested and absorbing every bit of information the adolescent red hair divulged as he reacted to the current situation.  
  
The dark eyes watching the blue frown as he started back down the stairs. The blonde hair shifting it's weight lightly as it watching the scarred chest and loose gray pants head back in his direction, passing by into the kitchen.  
  
Yeah there in here, his mind grinned lightly, listening to the immediate groan to the sound of the small hands and feet getting up and following him in. "Ahhh." he scowled lightly, his scarred hand shutting the open freezer. "Will you stop opening this!" he shot baffled watching the lightface just frown at him concerned he was going to find what he had tried so hard to hide. The dark eyes glaring at him for a moment, there was no logical explanation for why every time he went into the kitchen he felt he had to open the freezer and leave it that way. "...and get back in THe corner, your in time out." he ordered firmly watching the light face just whine as he opened the fridge.  
  
"Ahhhh, Gene I don't want you da dwink dat." the small hands tugged at his pants as he peered in. His dark eyes running back over the milk, beef jerky and cabbage before shoving the blonde hair back lightly from where it was squeezing into the fridge from the side, his scarred hand pulling the bottom vegetable draw open and pulling out a brown bottle. "Ahhhrrr!" the blonde hair growled at him annoyed, watching the dark eyes just look up dully as he stood up shutting the fridge. "GENE!" he shot watching the scarred red hair just walk by him to the sink, popping the small cap open and taking a sip.  
  
"Alright no more corner since you were nice enough to leave it in the fridge." he muttered dully. Dark eyes looking down at the cold brown bottle now fogging on the outside as the bitter liquid slide over his tongue before he swallowed. His scarred hand raising the bottle to his lips again, letting the crisp bitter sweet taste flow in calmly before jumping. "Hey!" he shot, his dark eyes snapping down to the blonde hair now attaching itself to his leg as he drank. "What did I say about biting me!" he shot watching the blonde hair back up as he reached for him, the frowning blue eyes snapping at him.  
  
"I don't want you da dwink it!" it shot annoyed frowning at him, watching the scarred face give him a look.  
  
"Yeah well, we can't always get what we want." he muttered lazily, his scarred form now shifting it's weight to lean into the sink with his back. "And don't you bit me anymore Jim. I mean it, no more biting or I am gonna swat you one next time." he chuckled lightly, the cold bottle running back onto his lips as he drank.  
  
"What's dat?" his dark eyes looked over casually, the cool liquid swooshing in his mouth now as he lowered the bottle. "What's dat mean Gene? Can I eat dat?" the blue eyes frowned lightly puzzled, watching the red hair just look at him amused, swallowing lightly.  
  
"You don't know what that is?" he grinned lightly watching the blonde hair shake no before frowning as he took another drink motioning with his hand from him to come over. "You mean...(swallowing)...to tell me." he grinned crouching in front of the sink as the blonde hair walked over to him, patiently listening in front of him. "That no one ever told you they were goin' to swat you before?" he grinned lightly, his unruly red hair ruffling slightly as he shook his head. How ironic he never heard *that* expression before.  
  
"No." the blonde hair shook no. "Do you have one? What is dat Gene?" the blue eyes muttered running over the scarred hands. Gene didn't seem to have anything so great. "What is dat?" he demanded frowning now as the scarred face only grinned shaking its head lightly as it stood up.  
  
"Nothing, you don't want it." he grinned, the cool liquid running back into his mouth before he jumped again. Dark eyes snapping down to the blonde hair now stepping back quickly from where it had just bit him again.  
  
"Tell me what...what dat is Gene! I wanna know dat." the blue eyes frowned watching the red hair growl at him annoyed.  
  
"What did I say about biting me." the red hair growled his words out slow glaring down at the blonde hair just watching him, almost smiling lightly.  
  
"Dats not nice...you should share!" the dark eyes grinned immediately. Fine.  
  
"Fine come here, I'll give you one cause you bit me again." he grinned watching the blonde hair walk over as he crouched down. His scarred hand grabbing the light left elbow pulling it at an angle. Watching the small body move slightly to the side as he pulled it before swatting him.  
  
"Ah!" the blue eyes snapped at him immediately from where they had been watching his hands to see what it was he would give him. His blonde hair stepping back quickly, both hands behind his back. Palms opened along the back of his boxers as a small bearer frowning at the chuckling red hair.  
  
"That's what it is. Next time I tell you don't want something...maybe I'll just be right." he chuckled winking at the frowning lightface sink to a confused hurt expression.  
  
"Dat wasn't...AhhhaaaaGene! I didn't like dat!" he frowned upset watching the red hair laugh silently as it held the beer in his mouth. "Stop dat!" he shot, his eyes watching the red hair swallow quickly before inhaling. "Shut up!"  
  
"Alright." the red hair chuckled quickly motioning with his hand form Jim to come as he swallowed. "Come here, I am not laughing at you, come here." he grinned watching the blonde hair step back shaking its head no.  
  
"No! I dident like dat. I don't like dat!" the blue eyes frowned watching him grin harder, suppressing his small laugh.  
  
"Come on Jim I am not going to swat you, I wouldn't have in the first place if you didn't get all mad about it." He chuckled lightly watching the blue eyes frown quickly.  
  
"Dat..you lied! You hit me!" the blue eyes frowned hurt. Now standing still as the scarred hand reached up sitting the cool bottle of beer onto the counter.  
  
"THat..say TH. at." the dark eyes corrected.  
  
"NO!" he yelled watching the unruly red hair stand up and sigh heavily looking down at the confused, hurt and mad blonde hair.  
  
"Come on, I didn't hit you I swatted you. That's different." he shrugged lightly leaning back on to the counter watching the blue eyes think quickly before shaking its head no.  
  
"Notah Gene. Why did you do dat, you know I wouldn't like, that I don't like...dat" he trailed lightly frowning watching the dark eyes flash a light lopsided grin at him.  
  
"Alright alright. Now look. When someone hit's you it's because they...they suck Jim. They want to make themselves feel better by hurting someone and it's wrong. If someone swats you it's because your doing something you know you shouldn't....like biting me." he grinned lightly watching the blue eyes think, darting lightly as it thought, overloaded with all of this.  
  
"Yeah but...I don't want, don't like you dwinking beer. It smells funny and dudant taste good. And I don't want to....don't want you da do dat anymore. Dat ding where you do, where you... swat me, cause I don't like dat."  
  
He grinned, dark eyes looking down to the mumbling blonde hair trudging the small space to his leg before hugging it. The soft yellow strands running over his fingers as he ran his hand into the blonde hair listening to him. "You don't want me to do THat anymore?" he grinned lightly, amused by how incredibly simple yet direct Jim managed to word everything. His grin widening as the blonde hair nodded quickly. "Yeah ok, but only if you don't bite me anymore." he grinned pulling the light weight up and letting it sit on his hip, leaning back into his arm as he grabbed his beer with his other free hand starting back for the living room.  
  
"I wouldent if you don't dwink beer. I don't like it. Dat makes you dumb." he frowned watching the red hair grin as it drank before swallowing quickly.  
  
"Yeah well when your older you'll like it to." he grinned lightly letting his full hip lean onto the arm of the couch. The small legs pulling off to stand on the soft blue cushion as he set him down.  
  
"No I wouldent." he shook his head no, walking across the cushion to the second as the red hair sat down.  
  
"Yes you will." he muttered lazily sinking into the couch, his dark eyes falling back to the annoying TV, before looking around for the remote quickly.  
  
"Notuh." the blue eyes watched him sit up. His dark eyes looking around for something as he sat his beer on the small coffee table.  
  
"Yeahhuh." the red hair muttered back leaning over the side of the couch slightly and scanning the floor.  
  
"Notuh Gene." he sat down. The soft fabric of the couch running under his bear legs as he crossed his arms watching the unruly red hair pull back up from where it had been leaning off the couch looking under it.  
  
"Yeahuh-ahhhh we had this conversation yesterday for an hour Jim. You really want to do that again?" he frowned watching the blonde hair shrug. The blue eyes watching the red hair sink back into the couch picking up its beer, he was obviously giving up on his search. "Yeah well we'll wait till you get older and see what you say then." he grinned lightly watching the credits roll up the screen, thank god that was off. The blue eyes just watching him from where they sat before smiling as he looked over. "Are you going to sit way over there?" he grinned watching the blonde hair stand up walking over the cushion between them quickly before sinking onto his side. "Not on me *near me*." he frowned lightly watching the light weight sink onto part of his side and legs, leaning into him. "Give me that." he snapped grinning, his free-scarred hand snapping the remote from the small laughing light hands that just watched the channels flick to the frustrated scarred finger. The blonde hair laughing at him as it moved, pushing onto his lap more to lean into his chest. "What channel is it that tells us what time it is, I don't want to get up." he mumbled lightly  
  
"Won hundwed and twelve." the blonde hair muttered lightly watching the channels quickly start flicking in the opposite direction.  
  
"Really one twelve? Your not just giving me a random number are you?" the blonde hair shook no. "No? Not like yesterday when I asked you where the soup spoon was and you sent me all over the house?" he grinned watching the light face laugh remembering how long Gene had actually took his directions seriously because they sounded good. Looking in the most absurd places before attacking him and wrestling him into the bedroom sheets. "Think that's funny huh?" the red hair chuckled, watching the blonde hair laugh as the channels stopped at one twelve. "Was it that funny when I smashed you under the big pillow?" The deep voice chuckled, scarred hand ruffling the small laughing face and blonde hair into the side of the couch slightly before letting it lean back into him, looking at the TV.  
  
"Dat's eleven tweny..tweny four AM?" the blue eyes looked up at him watching him nod.  
  
"Yeah late isn't it." he mumbled lightly watching the channel switch to air their weather now.  
  
"No you got up late." the blue eyes turned back to the screen grinning to the small no you got up early.  
  
"What do you want for lunch?" the blue eyes blinked, listening to the scarred chest hum lightly behind him each time the deep voice spoke before shrugging. "Pizza?" The dark eyes grinned watching the blonde hair nod immediately. "Well then lets go, go upstairs and get dressed we have to go to the market." he mumbled lightly, his scarred elbow nudging the light weight. Watching the light hands appear against his chest pushing itself off him as it turned around looking at him.  
  
"To da market?" the blue eyes repeated watching the red hair nod.  
  
"Yeah THe market. Say that." the scarred face ordered lightly watching the small mouth open as the blue eyes watched his mouth.  
  
"Da market." it repeated, glancing from the scarred mouth to the dark eyes and realizing he got it wrong by the now patient look staring back at him.  
  
"Put your tongue under your teeth Jim. And say THhhe." he grinned lightly watching the small tongue move slowly as it spoke, watching him intently.  
  
"Dthhdttthe market?" the blue eyes grinned watching the dark eyes flash a lopsided smile shrugging lightly as it pushed him off more. Watching the blonde hair stand up in front of him. Blue eyes watching his unruly red hair nod to the stairs.  
  
"Close enough, go get dressed, we're leaving in fifteen minutes. What time will that be smart guy" the red hair grinned watching the blue eyes think.  
  
"AHhh...weven forty four." the blue eyes smiled watching the unruly hair shake it's head lightly amused. Stupid kids so damn smart his head chuckled watching the blonde hair now walk for the stairs, the small light hand reaching up for the railing before starting up one step at a time. It's amazing he works numbers faster then me sometimes; he shrugged leaning back into the couch. Maybe if that sticks with him, he can help out when he gets older. He grinned lightly turning back to the TV, the weather girl looked hot this mourning.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dis, can I have it?"  
  
"Have what?" he muttered back, listening to the small phrase simply repeated differently offering no more information other then it was big gum. Big gum? "No gum." His dark eyes rolled listening to the immediate reassurance he'll keep it in his mouth as he struggled with the stupid metal shopping basket. His scarred hands working the small handles out from where they had gotten wedged into the side of another.  
  
"Why can't I have it?" the blue eyes whined lightly watching the red hair finally look up, freeing the basket and starting into the small space between the automatic doors. Dark eyes running over the large gum machine filled with small golf ball sized color balls. The light hands and blonde hair peering into it from where it stood now white shirt and loose blue jean overalls over a small pair of work boots.  
  
"Because gum costs money and that's something we don't have a lot of. Lets go." the light hand grabbed the basket as he passed by, leaving the gum behind asit sighed. It seemed everything was no because there wasn't enough money.  
  
"If we have more money couldn't I get it?" the blue eyes looked up watching the unruly red hair nod as it walked. The dark eyes running over the large isles and massive shelves "When will we have more?"  
  
The dark eyes glanced down annoyed, lightening slightly as the blue looked up at him. It wasn't trying to be annoying, it just happened to be ever so frustrating to be reminded over and over you were flat broke or barely making it all the time. "How should I know." he frowned, his scarred figure turning into a small aisle of fruit "But when we have more I promise you'll be the first to know." he chuckled lightly now. Like how dumb, who else would be first. His scarred hand picking up a tiny bag of bananas and dropping them into the basket, grinning as the small hand punched him lightly, approving. "Hey you, go grab some of that green stuff you want." he grinned watching the blue eyes look over to the long aisle of everything green.  
  
"Broccoli?"  
  
"Yeah now get going." he grinned watching the blonde hand drop the basket as it started for the other aisle. Dark eyes turning back to the basket before moving. Heading over towards the cereal-one of the things they always had in stock.  
  
Probably should get something healthier, his mind frowned looking down at the familiar box of cocoa puffs and Oreo O's before shrugging and dropping it into the basket. A little sugar never killed anyone, he grinned. Dark eyes scanning around behind him. Now where was Jim and the stupid broccoli? he frowned.  
  
"Hey. Just what do you think your doing?" the blonde hair jumped slightly, listening to the familiar irritated tone. Blue eyes turning around quickly to the frowning red hair staring down at him.  
  
"I wanted to see what was in dare." He muttered his hand letting go of the small-vented gate he had unscrewed. Ignoring the small clank of metal it admitted as it leaned back into the small square hole now revealing the pipes in the wall.  
  
"What was in THere?" the red hair repeated frowning, his scarred hand snatching the light one. "What do you want to do fall in?" he frowned, glancing down to the blonde hair that quickly shook no. "Don't wonder off Jim, you want to get lost?" he growled lightly. Wouldn't that just be a day at the beach.  
  
"I am not gonna get lost Gene. I know how da read." the blue eyes frowned now yanking it's hand from the scarred grip and holding onto the small side of the basket again.  
  
"You of all people should know why you *don't* wonder off." he spit, feeling the light warmth suddenly disappear from inside his hand. His dark eyes snapping down at the blonde hair, watching the blue eyes listen before looking away hurt as it continued silently walking. Ahhh, his head growled as he looked back up. His dark eyes pulling the blonde hair into the next aisle, all they really needed was some fruit and cereal, peanut butter and jelly and....cake.  
  
If I didn't feel so damn guilty this would be more fun, his mind growled as he looked at the boxes. Running over prices and ingredients, which one had more and which one they could afford more of. Blonde hair silently standing where he sat the basket down for minutes until he groaned. Sighing heavily as he looked back at it, watching the saddened blue eyes look up at him. "Alright I am not mad." he spit letting the red and yellow box drop from his gaze to look at the blonde hair standing next to their almost full basket, the blue eyes slowly looking down ignoring him. "I mean it, I am not mad." he reassured again this time with a lighter tone. Letting his face read he wasn't, but the blue eyes only looked at him.  
  
"How much longer...how much more do you need Gene?" the light face sighed walking over to the baggy blue jeans of the red hair reading cake mix.  
  
"Why? What's the big deal? You go some big date I don't know about?" he chuckled setting the box back on the shelf, feeling the blonde hair shake no as it leaned into his leg. "What kind of cake do you want?" he grinned looking down watching the light white shirt under the overalls shrug.  
  
"Chocolate. No.straawberry...da pink one." the blue eyes looked up lightly, watching the dark eyes cock an eyebrow at him grinning. "Dis one." the hand pulled the box off the shelf.  
  
He shook his head, pink box and pink cake. "Why in the world do you like that color Jim?" he chuckled lightly watching the blonde hair drop the box into the basket lazily before looking up. "Don't you like blue or green?" he grinned, his dark eyes turning back to the boxes to grab the red and yellow one he had been eyeing the whole time. It looked good.  
  
"How much longer does dis going da be Gene?" the light weight leaned back into him, ignoring his question. His dark eyes reading the ingredients. All crap but they sounded like they'd taste good. Scarred hand suddenly flicking boxes into the basket resting on the ground.  
  
"Alright alright." He sighed, his free hand grabbing the metal handles to the small basket and loose overalls in the other. "Not a lot longer, sound good?" he grinned, pulling his head to the side slightly to look at the light face watching him from under the blonde hair now resting on his shoulder that shook no frowning.  
  
"No! I want to go now." the blonde hair spit watching the dark eyes just sigh heavily as it walked.  
  
"Well too bad, it's not like your doing any work so just relax." he growled. It was him carrying everything wasn't it? What did he have to complain about now? The blonde hair just groaned at him turning its head to the other side looking away. Hanging onto the loose gray shirt of the red hair before moving to grab around the back of the stronger neck as it walked. "Do you want some more soda? We're almost out." he muttered, scarred hand moving a liter into the basket to the irritated groaning..  
  
"No! Dis is taking to looong!" he frowned. The small whining hands now smacking him lightly as he stopped walking. The small amount of weight in his arms making it that much more difficult to think, never mind carry everything.  
  
"Hey you want to have a time out right here Jim? I am this close." he frowned, his hard voice hiding his grin as the whining stopped immediately. The blonde hair shaking no as it stopped moving hanging on tightly.  
  
His scarred face chuckling as he walked back to the main aisle connecting everything. That got him, grinning dark eyes running around for a clock. "Hey if your good you can get one thing of whatever you want sound good?" he grinned feeling the head shake no before he had finished. The light face listening before pulling back to look at him, sitting it's weight into his arms as it made a face. "For real." he grinned watching the blue eyes glare at him doubtfully before pushing to get down. "You know already?" he frowned lightly as he grinned, watching the blonde hair start off as it hit the ground. "You only get one thing and that's it!" he called after it. Warning lightly as he watched the blonde hair head directly three isles down. Where the hell is he going? His head chuckled.  
  
"Can I have dis?" Pizza, who would have guessed his head grinned watching the small DiGiorno pizza appear before being shoved at him.  
  
"I said one thing didn't I?" he grinned watching the blonde hair pull it back from where he was reaching to put it in the basket. "You want to hold it?" he chuckled watching the frowning light face nod pushing back into his leg. The small hands reaching up to his stomach as a sign to be picked up as the red hair shifted the heavy metal basket. Gripping him under the arms and pulling him back up pizza and all. I should have got up earlier, his mind frowned lightly. His dark eyes glancing over at the clock as he stepped in line. It was already 12:40.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey you want to carry something else in please?" he frowned annoyed, his scarred baggy pants and gray shirt practically tripping over the blonde hair that had just stopped in the doorway carrying only the pizza. "Some help you are Jim." his unruly red hair scowled as he shook his head. Working back around the blonde hair to the garage after dumping the two bags of groceries onto the kitchen table.  
  
"Can I eat...dis now?" the tired blue eyes turned around in the doorway watching the red hair pull the remaining four bags from the car. The dark eyes flicked up annoyed.  
  
"No." the red hair spit firmly watching the light face whine at him. "Your tired, and your taking a nap first." he ordered raising the plastic bags to his sides as he squeezed past the whining blue eyes pulling the bags in over his head and starting for the kitchen again.  
  
"No I am nooot. You said dat I could...that I could eat it when I...when we got ho..I wanna eat it now Geeeene" The red hair ignored the whining pizza climbing onto the table where he was busy turning bags upside down and letting things spill out.  
  
"I changed my mind." He muttered casually, moving the cocoa puffs and Oreo O's into the cabinet before shoving the empty plastic bags into the garbage.  
  
"Ahh." the blonde hair growled kicking the groceries lightly as he glared at the red hair.  
  
"Stop." the dark eyes spit, pulling more stuff from the table for the cabinets.  
  
"Whyyouwannaaaahhh...you said, you saaaaid..." he whined  
  
"I know what I said. Now I am saying no! Just look at you, will you stop whining? You're going to drive me nuts! Your taking a nap because your tired and your cranky and I don't have to deal with that Jim. You just going to sleep it off." the dark eyes ordered firmly watching the face sink frustrated. To exhausted to do more then surrender as it whined knocking some stuff off the table quickly before the dark eyes could snap at him from where it was putting stuff into the cabinets. "Yeah that's it, off the table now." the scarred hand grabbed the light arm, yanking it down quickly. "Upstairs." he ordered watching the blonde hair shove him annoyed as it groaned at him. "And give me the pizza." he ordered, his scarred hand snapping at it.  
  
"No! It's mine!" the tired blue eyes flicked up him as he missed the ready made just heat pizza. Fully visible as it was rapped only in an air sucked plastic case. "And I wanna eat dat!"  
  
"You can eat it after you sleep." the dark eyes sighed heavily, his scarred hands grabbing the back connecting strap to the small overalls. Hanging onto him as the light weight whined and fought. The pizza slipping from its grasp. "Stop." he barked lightly watching the light face stop momentarily to look at him from where it had been focusing on where the pizza was going. Watching the scarred hand sit it onto the table. The red top of pepperoni and mushrooms running back into view as the scarred arms pulled him up, the familiar shoulder running along the side of his cheek.  
  
"I don't want you da eaaat it. Why can't I eat dat noooww." the light forehead pushed into his shoulder smacking him as he walked. Small frustrated voice whining at him exhausted.  
  
"I promise I'll put it in the oven right now. *Your* going to lie down. You don't have to sleep just lay there and if your still awake when the pizzas done you don't have to nap today." he looked down listening to the long Ahhhhhhhaaaa whining at him. Of course it didn't really matter that this was over pizza, it could have been about anything.  
  
Out of anytime we could have went, we go shopping at 12:40-1. What the hell was I thinking! His mind groaned before grinning slightly. Remembering all the times he had rearranged things just so they would be home and Jim could just fall asleep on the couch rather then having to get all worked up about it. "I am not going to eat it." he chuckled lightly, his scarred elbow nudging in the bedroom door to the small legs kicking his sides annoyed.  
  
"Yes you will!"  
  
"No I won't, you really think I would eat the one thing I let you get?" he grinned watching the blue eyes look down at the bed before standing on it. Looking back up at the grinning scarred face. "You get to have the whole thing, I don't get any." he chuckled watching the exhausted light face sit down, still frowning with utter frustration.  
  
"I waaaana eat it Geeene." the blue eyes sighed tugging at the blankets exasperateed before looking up at the red hair moving them.  
  
"You're going to eat it. Didn't I just say I am going to heat it up so you can eat it? You want it all cold and gross?" he watched the light face relax slightly as he made a goofy face at it. The light hands pulling the laces to their boots and kicking them off.  
  
"I want you da call me when dats done." the blue eyes watched the red hair nod grinning. "Wright when dats done Gene. Don't eat any of dat." He frowned watching the red hair continue nodding as it shifted above him. Pulling the blankets from under his legs and throwing them over his face quickly.  
  
"Get under there." the deep voice grinned watching the light hands shoot for the top of the blanket immediately. "I don't want to look at your annoying face anymore, shut up and sleep." he chuckled watching the light face immerge from under the blankets smiling before laughing at the goofy expression he shot at him.  
  
"Gene, wright when the pizzas done I get some wright? Your gonna call me den?" The blue eyes frowned, worried watching the red hair only nod. Scarred elbows pushing up from where it had been leaning on the bed ruffling his hair.  
  
"First thing. Now sleep, we have to go back out later." He muttered, his scarred hand running up onto his forehead massaging it lazily.  
  
"Where are we going?" the blue eyes watched the darker ones come back into view as the strong hand dropped thinking.  
  
"First you eat pizza, then you take a bath, we go see Judith Miller and then we have to move some boxes for money. How's that sound?" he muttered, his dark eyes almost envying the soft sheets. Llaying in bed sounded much more fun then work, errands and doctors appointments.  
  
"How come I...how come I am going da see Mrs. Miller da day?" the blue eyes frowned lightly watching the unruly red hair shrug.  
  
"Routine?" he flashed a lopsided grin..  
  
"Routine? Does dat mean when I see her today, I see her in..." the blue eyes looked down slightly thinking "tree weeks from now?"  
  
"AHh." the dark eyes growled lightly. "Say THhaat Jim. It's not that hard, I say it all the time don't I?"  
  
"Well I don't drink beer all da time." the blue eyes shot back watching the scarred face cock an eyebrow at him. How long was it? Eight, no...Yeah eight months? Some eight months, he grinned watching the blue eyes talk. What, a month of silence, then a few words, my name cause of that blasted cake, his mind chucked. Four months of basics, two just getting some idea of who he was and now we've finally reached the point where he's going to be a pain in my ass. He grinned "What so funny?" the blue eyes frowned watching the red hair laugh suddenly. Blue eyes skeptically watching him stand up chuckling.  
  
"Nothing." he grinned watching the suspicious expression. "Get some sleep ok? I am going to go put the pizza in." he grinned lightly watching the blonde hair nod, abandoning the suspicious expression as his focus switched back to the pizza immediately. The blue closing exhausted as he let the bedroom door swing lightly behind him but not click. He didn't actually plan on putting the pizza in for another half an hour. The kid would sleep for at least forty minutes if it was quiet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Is it that good Jim?" he grinned, his deep voice chuckling as he watched the blue eyes inhale the small piece it held, sitting on the kitchen table. The blonde hair nodded picking up another piece. "Maybe we should buy that kind instead of ordering in then huh?" he grinned watching the microwave beep. The cool surface of the handle running under his hand as he pulled it open, pulling out his warm mug of coffee.  
  
"No, I like da pizza coming da da door. It's faster Gene." the blue eyes nodded watching the scarred shoulders drink the coffee. "Can I have a dwink?"  
  
He shrugged again, letting his unruly red hair run into his eyes as he got off the counter and took a step to the fridge. "What do you want?" he stated dully, his scarred hands pushing the fruit they just got into the vegetable draw, that will take up space his mind grinned. His dark eyes running over the two bottles of beer still in the side of the fridge where they belonged.  
  
"Soda."  
  
He grabbed the lime green liter of Sprite pulling it out. His dark eyes grinning as the blonde hair ran back into view watching him intently as it chewed. His scarred hand pulling a small cups from the cabinet, watching the cool clear liquid poor in before drinking some. It was flat.  
  
"Don't tell me your going to eat the whole thing now?" he grinned lightly watching the blonde hair sit the pizza down to take the cup from him. The blue eyes looking up as it drank watching him before nodding. "All of it Jim?" he frowned lightly, he had already eaten half, guess it's plausible he can eat it all his mind grumbled.  
  
"Yes." the small voice exhaled before breathing heavily from where it had sucked down the soda. "I am eating it all now, so I don't loose any of dat." the blue eyes picked the pizza back up, biting more as the dark eyes just watched thinking about his answer.  
  
"You still think I am going to eat it?" he muttered dully watching him chew. The blonde hair shaking no "Then where is it going to go Jim?" he grinned "It can't get up and walk off." he grinned watching the blue eyes eat before shrugging lightly.  
  
"I dunno, but dis way I am know for sure." the white t-shirt shrugged before drinking again watching the red hair frown slightly.  
  
"Save some for dinner for crying out loud. You don't get any more pizza for a week buddy." he stated matter o'factly. It wasn't that he couldn't have it or he didn't want to give it to him. It was simply that they couldn't afford it.  
  
"A week?' the blue eyes frowned concerned watching the dark eyes just close shrugging.  
  
"It's not my call, you eat to much money." he stated matter o' factly watching the still mouth think, the blue eyes looking down at what was left at the pizza thoughtfully. He only had five pieces left. "What do you want to do? If you still want to eat it all now go ahead." the scarred shoulders shrugged again before watching the blonde hair shake no.  
  
"No, I want da...I wanna save dis. Then I can eat one every day and..on...and on two..on four days I will only eat a half. Then I get anoder one? In a week Gene?" the dark eyes blinked adding up in his head.  
  
"Fine then do that." he shrugged watching the blonde hair shove the plate away, before continuing to eat what he had in his hand. The dark eyes looking at the clock 1:50, "Alright let's go upstairs." he pushed off the counter he was leaning on, his scarred shoulders taking the one step to the counter where the overalls sat eating. Pulling the top of the light arms forward and lowering them till the blonde hair stood starting for the doorway eating. The blue eyes turning around as the red hair didn't follow. Watching the dark eyes finish the cup of Sprite before sighing and started towards the doorway, pushing the overalls forward slightly watching the small amount of pizza laugh. "We have forty minutes, then we have to go." he stated matter o' factly watching the small hand reach for the railing before he snapped at the light wrist. Stopping the pizza sauce from running onto the hard wood.  
  
"Where are we going? Someplace fun?" the blue eyes ignored it, continuing to eat, his words slurring lightly as he bit more off chewing.  
  
"Not really, but we're going anyway, and besides I already told you." he muttered, his dark eyes glancing down to the blonde hair as he reached the top of the stairs. Leaving the slower walk behind and pushing the bathroom door in, revealing the still cute old-fashioned appliances and gray shower curtain. "You had a bath last night right Jim?" the cool knob to the bathtub running under his scarred hand as he pushed it up. Watching the loud hum of the water start pouring into the tub. The blonde hair eating as it leaned in the doorway nodding to the dark eyes that looked over thinking. "Want another one?" he flashed a lopsided grin watching the blonde hair nod starting in quickly, letting the sauce and grease run off as his hand ran under the water. "Good." he grinned standing up watching the rest of the pizza disappear into the small mouth quickly as the second hand ran into the water, rinsing off. "What do you want to wear, that?" he plugged the drain watching the light hand grab the bottle of bubbles, screwing off the cap.  
  
"Dis?" the blue eyes glanced at him watching him nod, it was clean. The blonde hair ignoring the scarred hands unsnapping the front of its overalls as they watched the light purple bubble soap slide into the tub. The running water quickly turning the smooth sweet formula into bright white bubbles along the surface as his small hands shoved the scarred ones now pulling the small white t-shirt over his head away. Blue eyes reaching back into the water and bubbles ignoring the red hair moving around behind him "I am going to get some towels Jim, get in and stop goofing off." he ordered lightly heading for the door. The blue eyes behind him ignoring him as it leaned into the tub playing in the water. Wearing only the baggy overalls now sliding loosely around the light waist moving its arms in the suds. "Now!" he called back listening to the happy, mmkay, as he opened the small closet grabbing two towels. Think I'll take one to, we have some forty minutes. Twenty for each wasn't that bad, he shrugged walking back into the bedroom and pulling out another shirt for himself and adding it to the towels in his arms before picking up his castor. "You only get twenty minutes." he spit matter o' factly watching the blue eyes look up from where they were playing in the bubbles inside the tub.  
  
"But I thought you said dat we had forty minutes Gene?" Jim frowned lightly confused watching the dark eyes sit the towels down on the counter.  
  
"I did, but you only get twenty because after I am going to take a shower." the blue eyes frowned lightly annoyed but didn't say anything, quickly turning back to the bubbles and running water. "Hey you want to hear something funny?" he grinned watching the blue eyes ignore him.  
  
"Is it a story?" the suds sloshed onto the floor slightly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Is it about...a frog?" the blue eyes looked up watching a baffled look run over the scarred face.  
  
"No." the dark eyes frowned lightly confused watching the small shoulders shrug shaking their head no.  
  
"No I don't care den." the blonde hair leaned back kicking the water lightly.  
  
"What? Just because it's not a story with a frog you don't even want to hear it?" he frowned watching the head nod. That was it? "Alright what if there is...a frog in it...somewhere." he grinned. How would he work a frog in would be the tricky part.  
  
"Maybe." he frowned, watching Jim continue to play un-entertained.  
  
"Fine." he sighed, his scarred hand running over his face exhausted before glancing at the clock. Yeah all of that took a total of three minutes, that's great. "Hey." he spit watching more suds run onto the floor, the blonde hair looking up momentarily at his harsh tone. "How much bubble stuff didn't you put in there." he frowned lightly.  
  
"A dablespoon."  
  
"A tablespoon! You're only supposed to put in a teaspoon Jim. Next time you don't get to put it in." he frowned watching the blue eyes frown back concerned.  
  
"But we don't have any deespoons...and I don't know what dat looks like." the voice whined back justifying the tablespoon.  
  
"Too bad. Next time I put in the bubbles or you don't get any at all." he frowned lightly watching the water splash onto the floor quickly as the frowning blue color slapped the water annoyed. "Hey." he barked frowning "You want to get out now?" the blonde hair only growled shaking its head no as he looked down at the water. His blue eyes glancing up as the red hair moved towards the small cabinet sighing heavily. Messing around with some of the small jars before pulling out some shaving crème. His dark eyes grinning as he watched the smiling blonde hair reflect from behind him in the shiny mirror of the medicine cabinet. Stupid bubbles.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gene?"  
  
His scarred face frowned. What in the hell did he want now? "What?" he growled lightly. His dark eyes practically ignoring the small voice calling in from outside the bathroom door. Unruly red hair trying to relax under the hot wash cloth. Did I *not* just finish refilling this stupid tub! His mind growled. "What?!" he shot annoyed his scarred hand ripping the warm washcloth off his face annoyed, snapping at the back of the closed white door from over the warm water and white bubbles.  
  
"What are you doing? I'm bored."  
  
"Ahhh" he scowled lightly his dark eyes closing again as he leaned back into the warm enamel side of the tub. The warm cotton running back over his face. "Guess Jim." he groaned lightly listening to the small growl on the other side of the door. "Go away." he frowned.  
  
"No. Dare is nothing da do by myself." the light voice was frowning outside the door annoyed.  
  
"Go away." The blue eyes frowned more listening to the irritated deep voice answer. His light hand grabbing the small knob to the bathroom door and walking in.  
  
"Gene?" the deep voice growled lightly, hidden under the wet white washcloth and soft bubbles of the tub.  
  
"Jim." the scarred hand appeared pulling the washcloth off as it sat up, scarred chest immerging from under the soft sparkling white. "Find something to do. I didn't bug you while you took a bath now get out." he frowned watching the concerned blue eyes just listen.  
  
"Ahh I don't wanna be all by myself out dare." the blue frowned at him, watching the scarred face shoot him a dull expression.  
  
"Too bad. Out." the deep voice ordered leaning back into the tub again. The dark eyes snapping at the blonde hair as it didn't move. His scarred hand still holding the washcloth.  
  
"But you were in here when I took a bath!" the blue frowned arguing.  
  
"How old are you?" the deep voice sighed heavily watching the frowning blue eyes lighten slightly.  
  
"Four."  
  
"That's why. Now out." he snapped heavily watching the blue eyes whine again as he pointed at the door. The warm washcloth running back over his face "I am only going to be in here for ten minutes it's not the end of the world Jim. Improvise." he growled listening to the blonde hair kick at the side of the tub annoyed before stomping out. His scarred face grinning under the warm white cloth as the bathroom door slammed too.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alright so that was eighteen minutes, his dark eyes looked up at the bathroom clock. Watching the periwinkle minute hand disappear as his black t-shirt ran over his head. His scarred arms pulling it on quickly and letting it fall onto his baggy deep blue jeans again before looking down. What am I missing? his face frowned, his dark eyes looking around. Ahh, my castor, he glanced at the floor and sink. "Whaaat?" he groaned lightly, his scarred hand running over his face as he listened to the tub water running down the drain. I know I brought it in here blast it, his mind mumbled as he opened the bathroom door. Where in the....Ahhhh. he growled, eyes searching the floor before looking up "Alright Jim." he frowned watching the blonde hair look up from where it had been sitting outside the bathroom door.  
  
"Dat wasn't ten minutes Gene." The blue eyes frowned up at him annoyed.  
  
"Oh yeah?" his dark eyebrows rose. "Is that why you took my castor?" The blue eyes relaxed suddenly looking at him.  
  
"Notah." The blonde hair shook no.  
  
"Go get it now. We have to leave and I am not leaving without it." He frowned, sighing annoyed as he started back for the bedroom. "Now Jim!" He called back lightly pushing into the bedroom door.  
  
"I don't have it." The blonde hair walked in behind him, watching the dark eyes look up from where they were looking through the closet.  
  
"Jim I am not playing around." He frowned watching the light face shoot him a disgusted expression. It couldn't hide it was mad.  
  
"You made me stay all by myself when you know I dident like dat. And you wouldent...you wouldent..you said ten minutes but you where in dare for eighteen Gene!" Yeah, he was mad.  
  
"Hey. I worked all yesterday, and you have been snappy all day. I don't think eighteen minutes is too much to ask Jim." he frowned watching the blonde hair only shake no at him.  
  
"I don't care how many da minutes, but I dident want to be.I dident like it when you wouldent let me stay!" the blue eyes yelled at him, watching the scarred face sigh heavily before looking annoyed.  
  
"Jim look.." He glanced at the clock "Don't start." His tone hardened "We don't have time for this now. Hide things later, I didn't schedule in time for you to be mad at me so just drop it." His scarred form pushed past the blonde hair to pick up the car keys on the dresser. "Now you want me to not come in the bathroom when you take a bath anymore?"  
  
The blonde hair shook no. "I don't *care* Gene." the blue eyes frowned at him baffled.  
  
"Well fine, but when I am taking a bath you stay out. Just occupy yourself with something else for crying out loud now go get my gun blast it." he frowned, his firm tone sinking the strong blue eyes to a concerned confused expression.  
  
"But I don't understand dat!" the blonde hair spit annoyed. Light hands punching the strong deep baggy blue jeans before the scarred hand snapped at him.  
  
"When people get older they want privacy. When you get older I am not going to bug you when you're in the tub, that's just how it is. Now we don't have time for this. Mrs. Miller is going to yell at me if we don't show up Jim." he spit, his dark eyes glancing down at the blonde hair he yanked along with him. The blue eyes watching the ground intently as it moved along to the greater speed. "Now get my castor now. Where is it?" he frowned looking down at the blonde hair as he stopped, the blue eyes looking up upset. "Come on I am not mad I just don't want to be late." he softened his tone before growling watching the upset expression disappear to become mad again.  
  
"No! You say your sorry or I am not telling!"  
  
"You want time out till bed?" he threatened, watching the light face nod. The strong frowning blue eyes watching the scarred face growl at his stubborn answer. Scarred hand dropping his arm as he walked quickly to the door behind the stairs. Opening it to look into the small space in the back. Empty, he growled lightly shooting the blonde hair an annoyed expression as he shoved past starting down the stairs. "Get down here. I am serious we're leaving when I find it!" he called back up the stairs, red hair disappearing into the kitchen before moving to check the downstairs closet.  
  
Where the hell did he put it? He sighed heavily, dark eyes glancing back up at the small overalls standing in the middle of the stairs. "Where?" he spit frowning, but the blonde hair only shook no. "You didn't put it behind the stairs, in any of the closets." the red hair turned around running over the possibilities as he looked "Under the couch, in the kitchen...not in the bedroom...I was in the bathroom. So where into the world did you...." he trailed lightly sighing. Stupid kid so damn smart his head muttered looking back up at the frowning blue eyes. If I don't outsmart him now it's going to look really bad, his mind growled before his face relaxed. "Don't tell me you threw it down the old vent." he sighed heavily watching the blue eyes just look back at him. Watching his red hair turn around starting for the one closet towards the side of the kitchen that served no purpose. The unruly red hair opening the door before picking up the small flashlight inside, dark eyes crouching down as he shined it into the back watching the light reflect of the strong metal of his gun. He sighed, "Alright get over here." he motioned with his hand lightly, still looking into the dark space of the closet, blonde hair stomping over from where it had silently come down the stairs.  
  
"I hate you." the blue eyes frowned annoyed watching the grinning dark eyes glance up at him, he had hidden it good.  
  
"Not now. We're going to be late because of this." he spit firmly, she's probably going to think we didn't have enough money to drive there blast it, his mind grumbled. "Get it now." he barked suddenly, watching the blonde hair jump. Blue eyes looking up at him quickly before shaking its head no. "Now." he repeated, his dark eyes frowning watching the blue eyes look back into the dark space in the closet before shaking its head no taking a step back.  
  
"I don't wanna." The light voice mumbled softly, the concerned blue glancing back up at the scarred face just growling lightly.  
  
"Look you threw it down there now you have to get it. That's how it works so just get it over with so we can go." The scarred hand motioned for the closet as he sighed out his words. Growling as the blonde hair only shook no quickly stepping back again.  
  
"AHhhaaaahaGene!" The younger voice yelled immediately as the scarred hand snapped at the back of his overalls. The back straps pushing him forward as his light hands ran onto the strong wood of the thin closet doorway pushing back. Fighting back, but it was so strong, Gene was so strong pushing him closer to the black deep back of the closet. "AHHHHH!" the scarred hand dropped his shirt and straps.  
  
"Hey." the deep voice muttered, his hand releasing the small cloth to the terrified scream. Watching the blonde hair bolt from the entrance of the closet to the side of his leg. The small hands tearing at his pants as it hung on.  
  
"I DON'T LIKE IT! Don't like da CLOSET!" the blue eyes screamed at him, the light voice shaking. Horrified by the memories, the awful things closets meant.  
  
"Alright I am sorry." the scarred hands were pulling him off. Watching the light hands whine alarmed as they were pried off the jeans. His red hair quickly crouching down as the grasp disappeared, watching the blue eyes flick up at him alarmed. "You don't like the closet?" he muttered lightly the wide blue eyes shaking no immediately. "Why? You know monsters aren't real?" he grinned lightly watching the small face continue to shake no.  
  
"No! I hate it! Hate it! I don't wanna go in daaaaat." the blue eyes cringed pushing into his chest before looking behind towards the closet. Alarmed by the open door.  
  
"Alright you don't have to go in. I didn't know you hated it ok?" the scarred face grinned lightly, bending to the side to get a look at the light face watching the deep blackness that might grab him, and pull him back to everything. "I am gonna squeeze in there and get it, you wait her alright?" he moved forward.  
  
"NO!" his dark eyes snapped down at the blonde hair now squeezing his arm.  
  
"Come on I am not leaving without it so I have to get it." he frowned lightly prying the small hands off. Watching the blue eyes dart to the closet horrified as he moved into it. Scarred hand reaching under the deep slant of the wall to the now dull shine of the weapon. Letting his scarred fingers tracing over the base lightly as he pulled it forward, struggling to drag it with his fingertips before grabbing it and pulling it back out.  
  
The blonde hair backed up immediately, watching him turn around. The red hair casually sliding the heavy weapon onto the strap that ran onto his belt before looking up. Watching the blue eyes relax slightly realizing he was still the same person. That he hadn't transformed in the short time the darkness had consumed his top half. "Don't hide anymore stuff there if you don't want me opening the door ok?" the scarred face grinned lightly watching the blonde hair study the closed door from where he stood before stepping forward. Watching the scarred face grin as it started over to him, feeling the light hands grab his shirt and neck quickly as he picked him up. Damn blasted closets, his mind growled a he opened the garage door. And to think we have so many of them here, yet I never paid enough attention to notice how much he hated them. "Why don't you like the closet? Are you claustrophobic or something?' He muttered lightly, letting the light weight slide down his arms into the front seat of the car. The blonde hair pulling the seat buckle forward as he let him go before looking up shaking his head no.  
  
"Dat's when you don't like small spots?" the blue eyes frowned lightly, listening to the click of its buckle as the red hair walked around the front of the car nodding.  
  
"Yeah, that's when you don't like small spots." the deep voice grinned lightly getting into the car. "That why you don't like em?" his deep voice muttered, glancing at the blonde hair as he ran the key into the car, the blue eyes only looked back. "No?" he raised his eyebrows, "It wouldn't have anything to do with..." he trailed lightly. The soft jean of the overalls running over his scarred hand as he let it nudge the side of the small thigh, watching the light face whine immediately, pulling its legs to its chest quickly.  
  
"Ahhh I just don't like em!" the blue eyes spit, looking down at the knees of their overalls. The car humming as the red hair turned the key, he hit the nail on the head.  
  
"Well why didn't you tell me you hated them so much?" the dark eyes muttered turning around in his seat lightly as they backed out. "I wouldn't have tried to make you go in if I knew you didn't like them." the sun poured into the top of the car as they pulled out, his dark eyes turning back around and glancing lightly at the upset blonde hair that sat silently looking up at him. "You gonna answer that?" he finally flashed a small lop sided grin as the small pause became longer. His dark eyes glancing down at the blonde hair that just shook no before glancing up at his touch. The yellow strains shaking lightly as the scarred hand roughed the small shoulder flashing a stronger grin before turning back to the road. "It's fine Jim. You know you don't have to answer anything you don't want to." the deep voice muttered letting his scarred hand pull back to the steering wheel as he switched on the blinker, it would only be about a twenty minute ride.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you sure this is the second week Jim? I could have sworn this was the third." his dark eyes blinked watching the blonde hair nod that yes this was the second week of their visit and not the third. The light skin now inside the clinic, they weren't that late after all. "You know that we run on three week intervals right? We see her once every three weeks counting each time as one until hitting three and starting back at one again?" he raised his dark eyebrows watching the blue eyes look up at him nodding yes as the blonde hair stood up, light face even height with him onto of the soft light green examining table.  
  
"I know dat." the face nodded, watching the red hair shrug as the scarred hands finished unsnapping the tops of his overalls. His light hands reaching back down, running over the cushion top of the table as he sat down untying his right boot as the scarred hand worked at his left.  
  
"So you're sure this is the second?" the scarred face frowned now before looking up as the blonde hair sighed heavily. the blue eyes stopping to look up with a dull expression. "Alright I'll take your word for it." he grinned watching the yellow strands shake as the blonde shook its head continuing to untie its light brown work boot before kicking it off.  
  
"You want me da tell Mrs. Miller dat was my fault we were late?" He slid his overalls off, letting the red hair take them as the red hair shook no.  
  
"No, we weren't that late. It doesn't matter." the black t-shirt shrugged letting the soft jean slide out of his grasp onto the small light green cushion of the chair to the corner of the small room. Occupied only by the small table the blonde sat on, a counter top running the length of the small seven foot back wall; the rest of the space was filled with three filing cabinets, two boxes stacked on top of each others and cabinets lining the walls above and parallel to the countertop. To say the least it was a little cramped, but who could afford better.  
  
"How old is she?" the blue eyes frowned lightly watching the red hair shoot him a look.  
  
"How should I know?" the scarred face almost grinned baffled. "And don't you go asking her." he muttered firmer. Mrs. Miller was old but not *that* old, maybe 52.  
  
"Why? Shouldn't I ask if you don't know?" the blonde hair shifted it's weight lightly, now wearing the light white t-shirt and boxers.  
  
"No. It's rude to ask a woman how old she is. It's always better to just stay they look young, no matter how ancient they seem." he chuckled lightly watching the blonde hair make a face before turning towards the open door as she walked in. She didn't look ancient to him, maybe old but not ancient. She had short gray hair that reached the length of her face while parted in the middle but stroked backwards. Her skin was old but her face wore the lines of laughter around her eyes and fit her as she smiled. It was easy to see she had a lot of her life and despite her age still held a cheery and comforting disposition. That must be why Jim liked her, his mind grinned lightly. He would have thought Jim would have wanted a guy doctor. Who would have thought he would have pitched a fit and settled with her instead, his mind frowned. It might have been easier for him, considering Mrs. Miller had a pleasant way of being direct with her directions, but it was probably just because whoever hurt him before was a guy, and didn't they always tell kids to go to a women when lost? His mind frowned more, what an insult.  
  
"I haven't seen you in three weeks!" she smiled watching the blonde hair smile back immediately as she walked in. Sending a wave to him as he grinned at her. Was she going to comment on how big he had gotten? His mind chuckled remembering how last time seemed like it was going to *be* the last time she ever tried that one. Considering the only response she got was a frowning confused expression that told her it wasn't possible for him to grow fast enough for her to see a difference. All before he demanded she measure again so she could fix her goof, he chuckled lightly. "And what did you have for breakfast this mourning?" she smiled lightly, letting her soft weathered hands run over the small glands on either side of the light neck. Ahh no here it comes, his mind groaned lightly, listening to the blonde hair reply Pizza. "Pizza?" she frowned lightly humored watching him nod. Her timed green eyes shooting a dull humored expression to the unruly red hair which flashed her a lop sided grin.  
  
I should have told him to say cereal or something, his mind grinned. Before figuring he just should have made sure he ate something better *this* mourning instead. His dark eyes lightly humored as they watched her green eyes study the blue ones she shown the light into before checking the smaller ears and mouth.  
  
"Can I ask you.if.is it woude for someone to ask how old a woman is?" the blue eyes glanced up at her. Watching her humored older green eyes look up at him from where the small round stethoscope ran under his shirt, listening to his heart.  
  
"Well." she sighed, pulling the small pieces from her ears as she let the small circle drop off his chest. "That depends on how well you know the woman." she smiled warmly watching the blue eyes think about her answer. Shifting its weight with her so she could look at his back.  
  
"Would it be rude for me to ask you?" she smiled, the smooth young skin of the smaller spine running under her fingers as she traced downward. Examining how straight it was growing.  
  
"Do you want to ask me?" the blue eyes glanced back at her before nodding watching her smile. "Why?" she watched him turn around to face her again as he opened his mouth.  
  
"I want to know da difference. Cause I know Gene is bigger den me, but your bigger den Gene. So what number is dat makes you different den him." he watched her light white eyebrows rise as he explained.  
  
"You mean what makes me look so much older?" she smiled lightly watching him nod. Ahh come on Jim, the red head's mind groaned lightly. His dark eyes closing, could he be any more direct that she was old. "You think I look a lot older then Gene?" she smiled watching him frown lightly as he nodded, almost adding a, well of course, through his expression. "Let me see your teeth." she watched him imitate her expression. Her lips moving downward to reveal her teeth as she gently grasped the sides of his face. Her green eyes studying them before sighing, they looked healthy. "Well I am 53, and that is much much older then Gene.  
  
"More den twenty years older."  
  
"That's right." she nodded lightly raising her eyebrows at his quick response before glancing at the unruly red hair that shook its head lightly as he didn't fail to miss and point that out either. "Off." she muttered lightly, her weathered hand gripping the side of his light arm as he climbed off the table easily before looking up at her. His blonde hair moving in front of the open doorway as she guided him before crouching down "Now you see that nurse right there next to that door." The unruly red hair watched her point out lightly, the blonde hair nodding. "I want you to go over there to her and she's going to help you out with some stuff ok?" she smiled lightly letting the young nurse drop from her view to look back at him. His blue eyes frowning as he listened to her directions. Turning back to the unruly red hair questioning, watching him shoot a lop sided grin.  
  
"Go ahead." he shrugged lightly watching them turn to glance back at the gray hair before walking out. Her old green eyes watching his legs and the way he stepped carefully.  
  
"He is looking better every time I see him." she sighed heavily standing up, her green eyes turning to the unruly red hair now leaning into the small green cushion of the table.  
  
"Is that a compliment?' he grinned lightly watching her smile humored as she started back to the cabinets.  
  
"I don't know Starwind. Should I be complimenting you?" she smiled "Pizza for breakfast?" she chuckled lightly watching his dark eyes look down as he let out of small sigh of a laugh.  
  
"Yeah well. He's inseparable from it. I slept through breakfast so he ate what he wanted." he shrugged lightly watching her smile again. He couldn't help but chuckle, it was so ridiculous.  
  
"Are you still unsure of what you want to do with him? I have a family coming in this weekend who would take him." her face became more serious now. "There a good foster family, they would adopt him if they took him Gene. You wouldn't have to worry about him being moved around." She studied the unruly red hair now, the dark eyes glancing back down immediately as she mentioned the family. Two months ago, four months ago, since the first visit he had let her know to keep her eye out. "What?" his dark eyes glanced back up.  
  
"I just don't know if that's such a good idea now. I mean, I have been with him for eight months and he's just now getting to the point were he's being a pain in the butt." he muttered lightly. His dark eyes watching her just listen to him, leaning lightly into the counter top. "Don't you think it might be more of a step back to move him again? It would be so new and he would be...alone." he frowned slightly watching her listen before her green eyes looked down thinking.  
  
"No one said you had to." she stated matter o' factly as she look up. The light wrinkles around her eyes and mouth breathing her words out calm and comforting.  
  
"I know." he muttered quickly, his dark eyes glancing for the door.  
  
"Why don't you wait for another three weeks and make a final decision." she smiled lightly watching him glance back at her. "No one is pressing you for an answer, you know I would give my consent if custody became an issue." she nodded lightly watching his face relax, a small smile running over his mouth. "He's more then just physically healthy now Gene. Mental health is what is really important here." she stated firmly her green eyes now too glancing at the door to make sure the blonde hair was still busy out of sight, and he was. "Anyway." she sighed watching the dark eyes flash a grin at her. "How are you? Tired? Anxious? How has life been treating you in the past three weeks?" she watched him shrug.  
  
"That's a long time to answer for." his dark eyes grinned slyly. "Works been hard sometimes. Sometimes harder with Jim because I have to watch him at the same time but he's good. He's so smart with numbers, it's something else." she watched him frown lightly as he spoke. "I don't know where he gets it." the black t-shirt shrugged quickly almost baffled as the dark eyes watched her make a face, she didn't know.  
  
"Maybe it's a talent." she shrugged lightly. "Does he like math?"  
  
"You see what I mean?" he frowned again. "He's four, shouldn't he be blowing spit bubbles or something? I don't remember leaning math till I was older." she laughed.  
  
"I don't know about spit bubbles, but as for till he's older your one the right track. But I don't want to run any IQ tests on him if that's what your suggesting. You really don't want any unnecessary light running onto the fact that you two just ran into each other and started living together with no real effort put into finding his parents or past. At least not until he is old enough to have a significant understanding. Or, at least one that a jury would consider significant." He frowned.  
  
"I am pretty sure he's got that already." he muttered, but she was right, the jury would never buy it with him so young. It was better to wait with anything, then again it really doesn't matter, his mind mumbled. If he was smart so what, having a test wouldn't make him any smarter, and if he wasn't that was fine too. "Guess it really doesn't matter." he muttered watching her glance up at him from her file. He had been standing there silent for several seconds and she had started reading.  
  
"Being more direct, your feeling alright...right?" she smiled warmly at him watching him nod. "No bullet holes? Cuts?" he laughed lightly.  
  
"No none of that." he grinned chuckling as he watched her mouth a teasing thank god at him. "Hey. Have fun?" he grinned lightly watching the blonde hair walk back in, the frowning blue eyes ignoring his comment. "No fun huh?" he chuckled lightly, his scarred hand dipping down to the blonde hair that pressed into his leg immediately. Obviously upset and embarrassed by something as it leaned into him before becoming slightly interested in what she had.  
  
"What's dat?" The small voice muttered watching her raising her eyebrows in response to his question as she continued reading.  
  
"Jim is this the third three week I have seen you?" she frowned lightly letting her finger run over the papers inside the file she had.  
  
"Notah da second." she glanced up at him. A blue eye watching her from where the rest of his face was hidden in the baggy jeans of the red hair. She watched him shake his head no lightly before looking back down at the paper, then up at the red hair.  
  
"I thought it was the third too, but he seems pretty sure it's the second. So I am going to take his word on it." the unruly hair shrugged. It was Jim who saw her so he probably knew.  
  
"I am sure it's the third." she muttered lightly a small perplexed frown running over her face as the blonde hair shook no immediately.  
  
"Da second." he repeated, moving from the baggy scarred jeans to where she held the file, watching her sigh heavily before turning a page.  
  
"No...no it's the third." she looked down at the blue eyes watching her. "It's the third three week Jim." She repeated watching the blue eyes give her a look. Her weathered face nodding back to the green table. "Get up there, I have to run some cultures on you." she stated matter o' factly, watching him move back to the table as she reached up to the cabinet. Cool thin handle running under her palm as she opened it, pulling out the long thin swabs and tongue depressor. She smiled as she turned around catching him already back on the table patiently watching her. "Alright open your mouth." She stated lightly, shifting the small wooden stick and swab in her hand. Letting the thin light wood press his tongue down as she hung onto his chin before letting the swab run in to the back of his throat. The soft cotton tip rubbing against the back lightly before he gagged, light features scrunching and coughing. The microscopic cells of his throat already on the swab as she pulled it back watching him gag before looking back at her. His blue eyes watching her move the thin wood and cotton to the countertop and place it into a small container.  
  
He chuckled lazily watching them as he lounged in the small chair. His hands behind his head watching the blonde hair cough lightly. Lying back for her as she gently slid the small needle into his thigh. Watching his blue eyes blink lightly as it slid in, strong enough to handle the pain with no problem. His dark eyes lazily watching before closing as he sighed, listening to the sweet gray hair work at the counter top before disappearing as she crouched down to move things around in the lower cabinet. Her violet blouse covered by the white overcoat disappearing behind the small table the blonde sat on. Shifting its weight to lean over the side watching her.  
  
"What is dat your doing?" the dark eyes heard his question. A light grin running over his face as he watched the small hand reach towards the countertop to steady its balance and lean out farther. His scarred face yawning lightly closing his dark eyes, listening to her light voice mutter something before Jim asked another question.  
  
"..sit still up there. I don't want you to fall alright Jim." she stated matter o' factly, her hands pulling the small blue container from where several others had been piled on top of it. Unsnapping the small latch and opening the lid to make sure she had the right one.  
  
"Ahhh noooo." his dark eyes opened to the sudden light whining. The blonde hair still leaning over the side looking down before sitting back quickly. The light gray hair suddenly appearing again. Sitting the small blue container onto the counter. He frowned, what was the problem here? "No, no no nooo." the blue eyes were whining alright, he blinked watching her. Her weathered doctored gloved hands snapping the small thin silver rod together before his dark eyes switched. Looking at the light face that turned around on the table whining at him. "Aaa Geeene." the blue eyes frowned concerned. The light hand reaching for him opening an closing quickly. Watching the scarred face sigh as it stood up, trudging over to the table. The light hands immediately grabbing his black t-shirt standing up. Aaaa this again, his head groaned. The third week that's right, why didn't I remember. His head frowned as he dropped the small tool she was working with from his gaze, looking back to the blonde hair pushing him backwards with it's palms.  
  
"Alright alright." he muttered lightly, taking a step back to the frustrated shoving. The light hands immediately rapping around the back of his neck. Hanging on as the stronger black t-shirt instinctively picked him up. Watching her over the constant protests.  
  
"No I don't like dat, I don't. I don't like dat Geeeene." the light forehead was drilling into his chest. Smaller body of the white t-shirt pressing forward, motioning for him to move back as the scarred figure only stepped forward pushing the hips off lightly. "Ahaaaa." the light face whined suddenly. Feeling the soft smooth cushion run back under his feet as the scarred hands pushed him off so he could stand. "Aaaaa noooo I don't like it." the dark eyes sighed heavily watching the concerned blue dart up at him. Silently pleading for him to say something or for them to leave.  
  
"It's alright Jim come on." he soothed , watching the blonde hair quickly shake no to his answer. Her doctor coated figure moving behind the small blonde from the other side of the thin table.  
  
"No, no no noooooo!" the blue eyes cried again, pulling away from her soft hands as she rapped the light blanket around his waist, the scarred hands helping her. Gently pulling the light hand fighting her away. Watching the blue eyes finally close understanding it was overpowered but protesting just the same. "I dooon't like daaat. Dooont' like itahha." the light face whined hard now dipping to a soft cry. Groaning as it became more upset. Pushing back into the scarred chest as the red head quickly let his arms rap around the top half of his smaller lighter body. Making sure to keep one up to hold his arms gently while letting the other one slide along the light hips holding the soft cloth firmly in place as the light skin pushed forwards trying to get off the table. "Ahhhhhaaaahaaha." The cry finally came in soft tears. His dark eyes blinking slowly as he let out a small sigh silently forcing himself to stay and make him. The soft fabric of the small white cotton shirt running under his scarred hand as he rubbed the small back listening to the muttered I don't like it's squeeze between the hiccupped breathing. Until he glanced down at the worn gray hair cooing to the small blonde.  
  
"Shhh I know you don't, I know." She spoke gently as he watched her gingerly reach under the light cloth. The small body pushing forward suddenly, pulling upward as the small pair of boxers appeared around its ankles. The scarred arms bouncing its weight lightly. Picking the small form up to let the small legs straddle his hips under the cloth as it cried. The light face silencing to a gag suddenly as the older feminine hands worked, running under the light cloth with the small tool.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alright it's alright...alright?" he muttered lightly, his deep voice running into the small light ear of the blonde hair that lay hiccupping on his shoulder. The wet embarrassed blue eyes hidden into the black t-shirt as they sniffled every few seconds. Feeling only the scarred hand gently patting his back as the red hair stood shifting from side to side lightly. "It's all over now Jim. Done. You understand that? You did good ok? Really did a good job." he muttered lightly. The blonde hair ignoring everything he said, clutching his black shirt tightly. The light forehead pressing into the scarred chest as he felt himself moving, the red hair stepping forward..  
  
She had left the room several minutes ago, after that, and a few injections. It was over, they were done. Nothing but the unruly red hair waiting for him to calm down. The ball of guilt twisting in his stomach that he had just helped to force him. When he knew how upset it made him and how much he hated it. The first time it took over an hour because he keep throwing up before dipping into a light state of shock. Now at least he acts healthier and just cries his mind frowned growling lightly.  
  
"Come on sit down." he murmured softly, pressing the small hips forward. Letting the light skin stand back onto the green cushion. Only the top of the blonde head looking up at him as it hid it's face, slowly sitting down. His scarred hand reaching back quickly, snapping the overalls off the green chair before turning back to the hidden light skin. "Here come on. We can go now you want to go?" the loose t-shirt and boxers nodded slowly. Lightly hiccupping as the small hands ran under the blonde hair wiping the small face before laying back onto the table exhausted. Blue eyes hidden under the small hands covering them in order to hide. "Hey." the red hair was blurry, but still there. The scarred hands lightly tugging at his wrists pulling his hands back from his eyes. Watching the moist blue color look up at him through a saddened expression before quickly snapping away. The scarred hands now working the bottom of his overalls onto his ankles before pausing to put on his shoes.  
  
The dark eyes watching the light face hide from him, repeatedly wiping the blue eyes with fast frustrated wipes. "Come on." he murmured again. Light wrists running under his scarred hands as he pulled the body up, watching it stand on the green cushion. Teetering slightly as he pulled the loose overalls up to his shoulders. Snapping one buckle at a time before looking at the light face that stayed down away from him. "I'm sorry." he whisphered softly, his scarred hand tugging lightly at the side of the loose overalls, watching the blue eyes look up at him before cringing.  
  
"Ahhhha." the small face cried, watching the dark eyes look down before offering a small smile. The scarred hand lightly punching the side of his face before running an arm under his knees and picking him up to leave. "Ahh no no." he stopped walking, letting the blonde hair slide to the floor to the light hands request. Blonde hair shaking no.  
  
"You don't want to go?" the blonde hair shook no moving into his leg. "Yes you do." he frowned watching the light arms rap around his thigh shaking no. "..........There is nothing to be embarrassed about alright?" he reassured, watching the light face turn into his jeans immediately, hiding from him. "We've heard someone crying in here before haven't we?" he nudged the light shoulder gently, small arms only squeezeing tighter. "So it's no different if this time it was you." he stated matter o' factly, prying the light hands from his jeans and hanging onto the light wrists as they started back for him. His stronger figure quickly crouching down. "Now look. We're going to leave, and if we have to walk through a lobby of complete strangers, who cares? We're never going to see them again, and they don't know what happened in here." he grinned reassuring the light face that looked down quickly, hiding. "So I am walking out, and you can either follow me or stay here. You have to face up to this Jim. Stand up straight and take it like a man alright?" he nudged him lightly again watching the small stressed four year old's chest beat quickly. The wide blue eyes darting up alarmed as he stood up. Reaching for the familiar jeans that quickly moved heading out the door.  
  
Come on kid follow me, his dark eyes looked straight ahead. He couldn't look back. That would bust everything he just told him so he kept walking. His unruly red hair half way through the lobby before stumbing. The light arms suddenly behind him attaching itself to the back of his leg. The light face pressing into his jeans to hide, pieces of blonde hair visible as he looked down, grabbing the light arm and guiding it around to the front of him. Feeling the light skin pull to say behind him but unwilling to fight now, temporarily slow and jumpy.  
  
His dark eyes staying ahead as he walked. Holding the light hand of the blonde hair coming along with him before pushing the glass door open to the cooler air and concrete steps that led into the parking lot. His scarred hand pulling the light one back wards slightly. Watching the blonde hair step back a few times, putting space in-between them to his pulling. His unruly red hair letting the light hand drop as he crouched down in front of it, looking a the overloaded stressed face that immediately hid from him. It was just so much for him to handle, even if now that they seemed to be doing things different, trying to help. It was the same places below his waist, too much like what used to happen.  
  
His dark eyes blinked slowly watching him stand there breathing before looping his finger into the small strap of the loose overalls and tugging forward softy. Watching the light skin look up slightly. Darting down to the small step it offered forward before bolting at him, the small arms rapping around his neck tightly. His scarred arms gripping the white t- shirt and overalls as he stood back up heading for the car.  
  
"I got some news for you." he muttered lightly, glancing at the blonde hair on his shoulder squeezing him. "Mrs. Miller says you can't drink all the soda you've been having, and from now on you have to have more milk." he stated matter o 'factly waiting for the response he didn't like milk but none came. "She also says you have to go to bed earlier. Which means now your going to bed at nine, and you have to sit into the backseat of the car because apparently the front seat airbags...will break your neck." he grinned, didn't she have anything positive for him?  
  
"Ah no, I don't want to sit in the back." the blonde hair finally responded, barely whispering to him from his strong shoulder.  
  
"What? You don't want to?" he muttered as his scarred hand reached into his pocket. Shifting the weight on his hip, watching the light face quickly move to hide back into his shirt. The blonde hair nodding quickly. "I know, but that's not my call buddy, so now you have to sit in the back." he spoke his words out matter o' factly, listening to the loud click flow through the car as he turned the key. The doors unlocking as he took a step to the side opening the back door. The light skin on his shoulder tensing up immediately. "Come on Jim, you have to ride in the back." he stated firmly watching the light arms leg go, crawling into the back seat before he shut the door.  
  
The blue eyes looked around at the long empty seat before glancing at the front door opening and the unruly color getting in. The dark eyes turning around and flashing a lop sided grin at him. "Buckle up." the scarred face nodded lightly, rough hand running back onto the key as the smooth hum ran through the car starting it. Glancing into the small mirror to the blonde hair in the back seat. The light face hidden against the small knees hugged tightly to it's chest. The light face pressing it's forehead into the top of them firmly, so lonely. Ahhh his head growled backing the car out lightly. Turning easily around the corner before reaching the main road. "Hey Jim." he called back lightly, his dark eyes glancing back at the blonde hair that hand't moved. "Hey, look up buddy." he muttered lightly, watching the light face immerge slowly before looking up at him. Breathing shakily before wiping the small tears off its face quickly. "Ahhh" he growled, his scarred arm reaching back between the seats, feeling the small hands grab it immediately, hanging on tightly. "Alright? I am still here. Just...in the front seat." he flashed a lop sided grin into the mirror, watching the light hands slide onto his wrist, sitting forward in his seat to hand on tightly.  
  
Yeah great, what's worse. Having him suffer alive, or busting his neck in an instant happy? His mind growled, watching the blonde hair loosen it's seatbelt quickly in order to move to the very edge of the seat, gaining more arm as it did. "Don't you worry about it alright? We're going to be home in twenty minutes." he glanced back, the closed blue eyes resting into his arm from where they hung on. Almost as though they would fall asleep.  
  
__*~*~*~INTO THE PRESENT~*~*~*__  
  
"Hey Jim"  
  
"No shh, don't say his name. Do you want to wake him up?"  
  
"What? He's not asleep he's playing with us."  
  
"Shhh, no he's asleep."  
  
"He is not, who would talk like that asleep?" the voice frowned  
  
"Maybe he's having a nightmare." The eyes looked back down at the blonde hair and tight light face. Frowning heavily as it breathed through it's open mouth.  
  
"What did you say Mel? A nightmare? Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because he sounded upset...he kept saying-stop-and-no-a lot."  
  
"No?"  
  
"Shh your going to wake him up." he heard her clearly this time. His blue eyes opening slightly to the sound of their voices. The frowning mocha eyes looking up at the light Ctarl Ctarl hair that kept squeaking. "Quiet Aisha." the raven hair reprimanded, watching the bright eyes roll before looking back down at him, watching him open his eyes.  
  
"See I told you he was playing." she squeaked smiling watching him blink quickly before frowning.  
  
"What are you both doing in my bed!" he shot, the warm color flooding into his cheeks. I was talking out loud? Ahh god who knows what I said!? His mind growled, the images, the memories of his past still fresh in his mind from his dream, and they could have heard all of it.  
  
"Where you having a nightmare Jim?" he looked up at her smooth raven hair immediately as she spoke. Her mocha eyes looking back at him concerned from where she lay propped on her elbow next to him. The Ctarl Ctarl on the other side, sitting on the bed rather then in it like the bioandroid.  
  
"Yeah the only reason I came in was cause I heard you and wanted to yell at you for waking me up. But *Melfina* kept insisting you were dreaming." the bright eyes snapped at the raven hair, watching the mocha eyes frown before looking down at his growling.  
  
"AHhh OUT! Both of you out! WHY are you in my room! It's none of your business WHAT I was dreaming!" the light hair backed out of his way immediately. Watching his white t-shirt and boxers bolt from under the covers stomping up. "Sleep somewhere else! This is my bed! My room! You can't come in unless I say!" he let his pillow slam onto the side of the bed as he jumped off stomping towards the door. The brilliant mocha eyes and light hair watching him yell in silence. Confused by how mad and yet embarrassed he seemed to be.  
  
"But Jim? I thought that if you-'  
  
"-Leave me alone Aisha! I want to be by myself!" she frowned at his snap, his blonde hair disappearing out of the bedroom as she snarled lightly, the raven hair to her left sitting up slowly.  
  
Stupid Aisha...and Melfina. Why where they?...How?...Why do they think they can just come into my room and spy on me!? Didn't they stop to think that why I might be dreaming was personal! His blue eyes frowned darting lightly as the hard metal of the bathroom door pushed in. "Go away Gilliam!" he spit, his blue eyes snapping at the pink bot that had suddenly appeared in the doorway. Quickly vanishing as he slammed the metal door again, locking them out. All of them.  
  
I look like crap, his mind murmured his light face, tired. Pained blue eyes and messy blonde hair staring back at him from the small mirror over the sink. The cool metal sucking the heat from the palms of his hands as he leaned onto it looking at himself. It was a horrible dream. It was...it is...is my life, his head frowned bitterly. Even now I can remember all that crap I hate. He frowned, his blue eyes shooting down to the sink, he didn't want to see himself, didn't want to see eyes looking back at him, studying him. Even if they were his own.  
  
But why am I remembering it now?  
  
Suddenly things were so messy, his face frowning harder as his stomach continued to rock, standing still wasn't helping to make him feel any better. "Ahh" he moaned lightly, sighing as he looked down, "Ahh I am gonna puke". His throat tightened, knowing it was coming.  
  
"Jim you nut get out of the bathroom! Aisha wants to take a shower!" the metal banged suddenly, his grip tightening as he blinked forcing his throat to remain closed. "NOW!" she screeched, her light voice snapping at the deep annoyed tone of the unruly red head yelling at her to shut up from what sounded like the kitchen. "Don't you tell me to shut up!" the squeaking was fading. Her white t-shirt and loose flood level pink pants stomping to the kitchen to declare the worth of the Ctarl Ctarl Empire.  
  
Ahh shut up, shut up, shut up! he closed his eyes. At least listening to them took his mind off his stomach. The cool metal of the sink slowly disappearing as he let go. Shifting his weight entirely back onto his legs before looking up and frowning. The blue eyes looking back at him, bitterly mocking him for having everything so much easier as it lived in the mirror. Leaving him to fight outside in the world.  
  
He glanced at the clock 8:40...What the hell is Gene doing up at 8:40? he frowned lightly again. His mind suddenly declaring how pissed he was going to be later if Gene was in his room too. I am locking my door from now on. He looked back down at the sink before scanning over the bathroom. He didn't know why he had gone there but his hand was somehow turning on the water, watching the loud humm start as the it poured into the tub. His hand moving towards the small button that would switch it to a shower before stopping, hesitating, and plugging it. Yeah but knowing Aisha I'll get like five minutes, his mind frowned lightly. But it wasn't like she could just bust in, even Aisha wasn't that distasteful he grinned lightly. Maybe he would just stay in there all day and piss them all off, he chuckled. His blue eyes running into the cabinet under the sink he opened, quickly picking up the small bottle of bubble bath that was now kept next to the first aid stuff. Ever since Gene had walked in on Aisha taking a bath it was sort of mandatory. In case there was ever an emergency, there wouldn't be any problems busting in on someone. His grin widened, only Gene would be stupid enough to walk in on a Ctarl Ctarl taking a bath. It's a good thing I didn't have to pay for all the stuff she ripped up.  
  
Listening to them argue was...hysterical. He grinned unable to understand what they were saying, only listening to the humming tones of their voice through the deep walls of the ship. The smooth violet cream pouring into the running water, sharing sparkling white bubbles with the cool metal tub before he shut it off. Letting everything drop off him before getting in, things felt better warm anyway. Everything felt calmer and closer, he grinned listening to Gene finally stomp from the kitchen. He's a sore loser his mind chuckled before easing slightly, it was too early to be awake and his blue eyes closed. Watching the sparkling white bubbles disappear.  
  
__*~*~*~INTO THE PAST~*~*~*__  
  
"No I don't like dat!" he frowned watching the red hair shoot him a look.  
  
"What did she say?" the red hair stated flatly watching him frown frustrated. "She said less soda, and more milk."  
  
"But I don't like milk!" he watched the scarred arm moving the soda bottle back into the fridge before shutting it, with the open freezer.  
  
"I know you don't like milk." he frowned. His scarred hand tipping the gallon lightly, watching the clear glass cup fill half way with the smooth creamy solution.  
  
"I am not dwinkign dat Gene." he frowned, the tone behind him stubborn and stuck up. "I don't care what she said dat. I don't like milk I want da dwink soodaaa." it was whining now, punching the side of his leg lightly until he looked down.  
  
"You want to drink soda?" the dark eyes repeated dully. Watching the blonde hair nod, the upset blue color looking up at him. "You have milk in cereal sometimes....Why is it different then?"  
  
"Cause!"  
  
He sighed heavily listening to the small snap that came along with the quick punch of the smaller hand. "Cause why!?" he frowned lightly, grabbing the light weight around the waist and hoisting it up to the counter top with him. Watching the blue eyes frown immediately looking at the milk disgusted. "Why don't you like it?" he stated firmer watching the blonde hair just shake no.  
  
"I don't like it. Dooon't want da dwink dat." The blonde hair pushed back into his chest whining as it looked at the milk. It was fine, what was the real problem? "I don't like dat white Gene. I don't like dat it's white like dat and wet." the blue eyes looked up, watching him frown lightly before looking back down at the milk upset.  
  
"You don't like that it's white?" he repeated watching the blonde hair shake no shoving the cup farther away, but continuing to eye it as thought it would get him. "You want to touch it? You want me to put some of it on your hand so you can see it's just milk Jim? It's not bad, it tastes good." he reassured lightly watching the small light hands bolt for the countertop pushing back from where he held him in his arms as he suggested touching it. The blonde hair shaking no to the thought of the runny white liquid on him.  
  
"No no no.. I don't want dat on me!" the blonde hair pushed into him. The small legs now pressing into the cabinets, trying to force it's way further from the cup as he frowned. Letting the light weight sink back to the floor. Almost dropping it annoyed.  
  
"Well you don't get any soda so you have to drink milk." he stated firmly watching the light hands press into the cabinet groaning as it whined. The small palms shoving frustrated at the counter top before looking up at him. "I mean that Jim. You don't get anything to drink but milk."  
  
"Aaaaaabut I doon't waaant daaaat." the light forehead leaned into the cabinet now. Blue eyes opening to the floor as they groaned, they were thirsty.  
  
"Yeah well when your thirsty enough you'll drink it." he frowned lightly before moving towards the fridge as he got a new idea. The cool handle running under his scarred palm as he pulled it open. Blonde hair quickly moving over to him as he pulled out the half a bottle of soda standing up.  
  
"What Gene?" the light hands grabbed his jeans. Hanging on as he moved towards the sink unscrewing the cap. "Ahh what's dat your doing!?" the light hands hit him suddenly mad.  
  
"You want me to pour this down the drain?" the dark eyes looked down annoyed watching him shake his head no quickly. "No?" the blonde hair shook no watching the bottle. "No!?" the blue eyes snapped at him annoyed.  
  
"NO!" it shot disgusted watching his scarred face grin lightly.  
  
"Then drink that *right now*." he ordered. His unruly red hair motioning towards the half a cup of milk on the counter. Blue eyes looking at it before snapping back at him.  
  
"No! I don't *wanna* dwink dat!" the light face growled at him. Gritting it's teeth as the light hands tugged down on his jeans annoyed.  
  
"Fine..." The scarred shoulders shrugged "....Don't." lightly tipping the bottle.  
  
"Ahhh stop! Stop dat Gene!" the bottle leveled slightly. His dark eyes looking down at the quick frustrated tugging from the side of his jeans. The concerned blue eyes watching the light green liquid inside the Sprite bottle swirl lightly from one end of the other. A small amount gone from where the scarred hand had just poured it down the drain. "Don't pour dat down da drain!"  
  
"Drink the milk." he frowned watching the stressed blue eyes dart back at the cup before back up at him. Squeezing the small amount of his jeans tightly watching the dark eyes pause before tipping the bottle quickly.  
  
"Ahhh! Stop!"  
  
"Better hurry Jim it's pouring out." the deep voice muttered. His dark eyes watching the light liquid run into the sink as he held the bottle vertical. Glancing at the blonde hair over the small thumping noises the air bubbles made running through the bottle as it emptied. The light face growling at him as it let go of his jeans quickly pulling the cup off the counter. "It's almost gone Jim." he threatened lightly watching the blue eyes dart as they stared at the milk before quickly bringing it to his lips gulping it down.  
  
He leveled the bottle quickly watching the blue eyes drink the milk. Grimacing as it swallowed before pulling the cup away whining lightly as it gagged. His scarred hand quickly taking the glass from the small hand watching it stagger back into the cabinets hiccupping upset before leaning forward and throwing the milk back up.  
  
Ahh that's just great. His head groaned. His dark eyes slamming the soda bottle onto the counter before reaching down towards the blonde hair watching it breath quickly through the small pause it's stomach provided. His scarred hands yanking it quickly up to the sink. Watching the light hands grip either side before puking into the sink more, choking and gagging as his stomach continually tried with nothing more to offer. "Ahhh." the blonde hair cried suddenly, breathing in shallow gasps as it stared down at the sink. His scarred face frowning dully as the small legs kicked him slightly annoyed.  
  
"You didn't like the milk?" he teased lightly hopeing to lighten the situation. Listening to the immediate moan and hiccup.  
  
"No! I..I didn't like dat milk! and I...and I told you dat before!" the blonde hair yelled into the sink, it was mad. Blue eyes watching the scarred hand turn on the kitchen faucet rinsing away the white colored mess. "I told you before dat I..dat I dident waaant da dwwink daat." he was crying lightly now.  
  
"Yes I know, I heard you." he grumbled handing the small hand a napkin. Shifting the light weight back slightly, off the counter and into his arms.  
  
"Well why dident you listen den! I don't like it's white in my mouth makes me sick Geeene." the light voice hiccupped nudging him with irritation as he spit he didn't like it and he told him before. The upset blue eyes looking down as the scarred arms lowered him back towards the floor. The scarred face flying back into view as he looked up. "Dis dadent taste good." His dark eyes grinned lightly watching the blue eyes move their tongue grimacing.  
  
"That's cause you just threw up. You don't feel good?" he watched the blonde hair nod looking down at the messy floor before becoming more upset and fidgeting slightly. "Jim I want you to go lie on the couch ok?" he pulled the light arm further from the mess watching it groan looking at it.  
  
"I dident mean da do dat." The blue eyes snapped at him concerned as he nudged him towards the other room. "I dident mean da." the blonde hair shook no upset watching his unruly hair nod.  
  
"I know. It's alright, I am not mad." He flashed a small grin watching the concerned blue eyes drop his face to look back down. "Go lie down now alright?...Jim....Go now and lie down." he directed lightly watching the blonde hair nod as it started for the living room. Whining lightly as it left upset it had made a mess.  
  
He grabbed some paper towel quickly. At least the kid didn't have anything to eat first his mind growled before glancing up at the small amount of milk still in the cup. Great. That's just great. She tells me to have him drink milk. I make him drink milk and he pukes it up. He frowned, his eyes glancing back at the soda bottle now 1/3 full. Why doesn't he like milk?...his mind murmured staring into the cup.....because it's wet...and white?  
  
"Hey?" he muttered lightly. His dark eyes dipping down from behind the couch. Watching the blue eyes look up from where they lay still heavily concerned. "Guess what?" he grinned lightly watching the stressed features only look at him. "I have to run down the street for a minute and I want you to stay here."  
  
"What street?" the blonde hair sat up quickly. Blue eyes darting around as it reached for him.  
  
"The one right outside. What one am I always yelling at you not to go near Jim?" he grinned lightly watching the small hand point towards the window as the other grabbed his shirt. "That's right, that's the street. I have to go down a little bit and get something and then I am coming back." he leaned off the couch, standing back up. The light hand dropping his shirt as they nervously watched him from the couch.  
  
"Your? Your going someplace, down da steet?" the blue eyes watched him walk over to his yellow cloak picking it up as he headed towards the door. "Notah! I don't want...I am sorry I dident mean da drow up it was an acidadent." the light hands grabbed his pants quickly from where they had slid off the side of the couch and rushed after him. The blue eyes looking up concerned watching him snap his cape into place.  
  
"This isn't because you threw up. I told you I am not mad. I just have to get one thing and come back." he stated lightly. His blue glove working part of his cape together before looking down at the blue eyes. "It's for you. Don't you want me to bring you a surprise?" He pulled the light hands off his jeans watching the blonde hair shake no.  
  
"No I don't want one. I don't want da be here alone. I want you...To..stay wiThhh me." he cocked an eyebrow at the light skin. The blue eyes watching him hard to see if he would stay now.  
  
"That was good." he grinned "But I am still going."  
  
"No Ahhhhh." he frowned, the light hands snapping from his grasp running around his leg tightly. "It was an acidadent!" the light face yelled at him pushing into his jeans. His scarred hands tugging the light overalls backwards by the straps. Watching the light face emerge as the arms clung to him.  
  
"What did I say? I said I was not mad about that Jim." he raised his voice lightly pulling the arms off as the light face whined at him concerned. "You know what I want you to do?" he pulled the small straps off grabbing the light weight around the chest and pulling it up lazily.  
  
"No. I don't know dat." the blue eyes shot frowning slightly as they pushed into his strong scarred chest to see behind them as he walked. Whining lightly as the unruly red hair stopped at the couch pushing him off.  
  
"I want you to lie down on the couch and count all the way to one hundred." the blue eyes frowned up at him confused as he shoved him off. "Come on Jim. You want to act like a man. Ok? Now keep it together." he frowned lightly watching the blonde hair lean into the back of the couch alarmed that he was leaving. Scared that he would be there by himself alone. "Who lives here?" he shot firmly. "Who lives in this building?"  
  
"You." the blue eyes whisphered, cringing at him upset.  
  
"And who else?"  
  
"And me!" the blonde hair shot back shoving the scarred hand off its shoulder annoyed he wasn't listening and was leaving anyway.  
  
"That's right. So if I go, only you will be here am I right?" he cocked an eyebrow at the blonde hair that quickly nodded. "So that means what?"  
  
"I don't wanna be here all alone. If you go I am here all alone here Geeene." the blue eyes whined suddenly stepping off the back of the couch grabbing his yellow cloak.  
  
"Hey." he shot firmly sending the light face a hard frown. His scarred hands snapping at the light wrists. "It also means that your safe because no one bad is here right? If only you and me are here, and I leave. Only you and on one bad is here...right?." he pushed the light hands back watching the blue eyes think, relaxing lightly. "So how high are you going to count?" he grinned lightly at the concerned face that watched him.  
  
"Why do I have da do dat!? Da count?" the blue eyes frowned suddenly irritated. His scarred hands pushing them back to the smaller sides as the blonde hair ignored it, focusing only on his scarred face.  
  
"Because it's a magic trick." he grinned slyly watching the blue eyes frown suddenly skeptical.  
  
"Magic?"  
  
"That's right. When you hit one hundred I will be back...but you can't skip any numbers or that's cheating. If you cheat it won't work." he grinned lightly watching the blue eyes listen intently, thinking this over. "So as soon as I shut the door behind me you start at one alright?" he grinned, reassuring the skeptical face. Magic was fake.  
  
"At won hundred you'll be back?" His unruly red hair nodded watching the blue eyes look down before slowly sitting back onto the couch.  
  
"Remember to start at one right when I shut the door alright? And don't get off the couch, ok?" he shot back. The cool handle of the front door running under his hand as he opened it. "What don't you do while I am not here Jim?" he shot back firmly watching the blue eyes think from where they were watching him from the couch heavily concerned.  
  
"Answer da phone and touch da stove." the light voice whisphered slightly watching his unruly red hair nod sending him a small wave as it stepped out shutting the door. He blinked, there wasn't a sound. His blue eyes looking up at the big open space of nothing in the halls of the warehouse. "No won bad is wid me if I am here all by myself." he frowned looking down quickly. The soft blue apalstry of the couch sliding under him as he slide off quickly sinking into the small space between the couch and coffee table. "Won......two........"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Will this be all?" the man looked up watching the dark eyes and unruly red hair nod handing him a couple of Wong before taking the small plastic bag now holding the yellow box off the counter away from the cash register. His scarred hand pushing the glass door to the small market open to the sound of a small bell before hitting the street again. The long yellow of his cape swirling behind him lightly as he walked, it would only take him about five minutes to get back. And it only took about five minutes to do that...fifteen minutes...hope he counts slow enough, his mind grinned.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He let his key slide into the cool cheap knob of the warehouse front. Pushing the door in before letting it shut behind him. His dark eyes running into the living room before frowning lightly at the empty couch. "You didn't have any big parties without me while I was gone did you?" he grinned suddenly. Watching the blue eyes look up from where they had sank into the space by the coffee table, the blonde hair shaking no quickly before frowning.  
  
"Won hundred and seventy two Gene." it spit annoyed watching the scarred shoulders shrug dropping his cape back onto the chair.  
  
"Its a long street." the dark eyes grinned slyly watching the loose overalls and white shirt stand up, heading over to him. "What to see what I got?" he grinned lightly watching the blue eyes glace over the bag as they came over before ignoring it and leaning into him. "Come on...come see what I have." he chucked lightly. The light weight disappearing off his legs as he started for the kitchen, the footsteps following close behind.  
  
"Dis going da be more a da fake magic Gene?" he grinned listening to the annoyed tone behind him. The blonde hair irritated that it didn't work when he reached one hundred, and instead he was seventy two seconds late.  
  
"Alrigh alright, so the one hundred thing was a bust. Would you have rather spent you time staring at the ceiling?" he grinned down at the frowning blue eyes glaring at his face. Ignoring his scarred hands pulling a small glass cup from the counter and opening the yellow box.  
  
"Dat doesn't...dat doesn't mean you...dat you lie Gene!" the blue eyes frowned watching the scarred face frown lightly turning back to the counter before pushing past him to the fridge. "Why!? I don't want dat!" The blonde hair backed up immediately watching the milk appear as the dark eyes glanced at his outburst taking it back to the counter top with him.  
  
"Sit down and stop yelling." the deep voice spit slightly annoyed. Growling lightly as the blonde hair shoved next to him looking up to see what he was doing. "Now. Sit down." He shot the blue eyes a look, ordering him to go sit.  
  
"Ahh I wanna seeeeee." He heard the blonde hair snap at him stomping to the small table before getting into a chair. The small spoon in his scarred hand leveling the chocolate dust out of the small yellow container before dropping it into the small cup of milk. Watching the dark swirls of color invade the white creamy flow. He grinned as he heard the small chair near him scuff against the floor to the small irritated kick. The blonde hair annoyed it couldn't see.  
  
"Alright try this." he grinned lightly watching the irritated blue eyes relax as they caught the unfamiliar drink in his hand.  
  
"What dat?" the blue eyes looked up momentarily before back at the table as his scarred hand set it in front of him.  
  
"It's a surprise. Just tell me if you like it...and if you don't feel free to puke all over the floor." he chuckled lightly watching the light face frown slightly upset by his comment as it looked into the cup before picking it up.  
  
"Dis tastes good?" the blue eyes mumbled their question over the glass cup slowly raising to the small mouth.  
  
He shrugged. "I like it." he flashed a reassuring grin watching the blue eyes look down at the cup as it started to drink. Calmly sucking in the chocolate milk. "So do you like it or not?" he chuckled watching the light face continue to drink. Lowering the cup at his comment and breathing quickly before nodding. "Good. Guess what it is?" he grinned watching the blue eyes look back down at the cup before back up at him.  
  
"Candy." He grinned shaking his head no watching the blue eyes frown. "Dis tastes like..tastes like candy!" it shot more annoyed watching the unruly red hair just grin at him.  
  
"It tastes like chocolate. Candy could be anything Jim. That is the other kinda milk." he watched the blue eyes snap up at him as he mentioned the milk. Quickly darting behind him towards the counter where the gallon sat. "There are two kinds. White milk and chocolate milk."  
  
"Dis da chocolate milk?" the blue eyes frowned lightly looking back into the cup before back up at the unruly red hair, watching it nod. "Well den how come you always buy da...how come you always buy da yucky white milk Gene?"  
  
"Well I..." he trailed lightly watching the blue eyes frown annoyed he had been buying the gross milk for so long, and just now decided to show him the other kind. "Because this kind is more expensive, but you can drink this all you want and only one half a cup of soda a day...ok?" he watched the blue eyes look down at the chocolate milk before back at the soda bottle on the counter.  
  
"Well...put da uda milk away Gene." he frowned before raising the cup back up and drinking the cool chocolate.  
  
The dark eyes grinned chuckling as they looked back at the counter "You don't want to look at it?" he chuckled lightly watching the blue eyes make a face shaking it's head no as he got up picking the milk off the container and putting it back in the fridge. His dark eyes grinning lightly as he ran over the details of being able to go see Iris tonight. His mind grinning as he thought about seeing her last time, so sweet. He could still remember her words, but he frowned slightly remembering her advice. Sure it was great seeing her, and she always had something helpful to add with Jim, but this time. Yeah this time was way out of left field, his mind grumbled lightly, watching the blonde hair drink as he thought.  
  
~*~ "Ahh Gene what do you do waltz in here just to use a girl?" She was smiling, her soft now slightly damp blonde hair teasing him as she let the loose bed sheet lay over her. "Can't you stay we've only been inside for two hours?" He watched her wrinkle her nose lightly, letting her finger trace over her lips, he wanted to stay.  
  
"Hey come on. You know I want to stay." He leaned back over to her, watching her navy eyes blink lightly looking up at him as he sat on the side of the now slightly damp bed. "I have to go outside Iris, I can't leave Jim out there for so long." He watched her teasingly seductive face fall at his seriousness suddenly.  
  
"Ahh Gene that's not fair!" She spit sitting up quickly, her hand holding the crisp white sheet over what would be her revealed light skin. "You told him to stay! He doesn't listen?" She squeaked irritated, watching him pull on his pants. His dark eyes looking up at her as if considering before grabbing his shirt.  
  
"Yeah he listens." He muttered lightly watching her pouting bottom lip and sweet skin disappear as he let his black t-shirt slide over his head. Her annoyed but soft face coming back into view as he ran his arms though the small holes.  
  
"Well if he's gonna stay what, why do you have to go now?! It's only been two hooours!" She whined, her small thin hand snapping her bra over from the end of the bed.  
  
"He's four Iris, I can't leave him out for two hours. He doesn't listen all the time, not for all two hours." He made a face, running his belt around his waist as she snapped the back of her bra, letting the sheet slide back to the bed.  
  
"Well you know Gene, I read in a woman's magazine you have to discipline children so they'll listen to you. Do you do that huh?" She shot him a testing look, watching his dark eyes squint.  
  
"How the hell should I know."  
  
"Well have you tried giving him a small smack when he doesn't listen?"  
  
"What!?" His dark eyes snapped up at her, watching her stand there lazily turning her shirt right side out. Now small soft blue bra and panties.  
  
"Yup that's what it says." She replied matter o' factly ignoring his baffled glare as she shook out her shirt. Watching small bits of candy fall out of it. "Where you eating candy before this Gene?" Her navy eyes snapped up at him.  
  
"It actually says I should hit him Iris?" He made a face watching her sigh as though this were boring.  
  
"Ah Gene I still think your giving me an excuse." She snapped at him watching him frown as he stood up.  
  
"I swatted him once because he didn't know what that term meant but he got all bent-out-of-shape...I think it upset him." He frowned lightly watching her lean into his chest, practically ignoring his statement. "Iris?"  
  
"Gene it says you have to discipline your kids so-"  
  
"-But he's not my-"  
  
"-If!" She raised her voice cutting him off. "If he's living with you we'll just say he's yours ok? If you don't show him discipline he's going to get older and think your...umm...he won't listen and take lots of drugs and stuff ok?" She watching him give her a skeptical frown before shaking his head no lightly. Running his hand onto her butt as she hugged him. "It's not hard, just when he doesn't listen."  
  
"I don't know." She heard his heavy sigh as she nuzzled her head into his soft t-shirt. "Maybe that's not such a good idea Iris. Considering what he's been through." He heard her grunt lightly as he looked down. Her thin hand pushing his wrist off her lightly as she stood up to face him.  
  
"Naa, just turn him around and wack his bottom one." She watched him frown though her heavy sigh. "Gene come on? If you don't teach him he'll wonder off. Didn't you ever think a that huh? Has he ever done that huh Gene?" She watched him frown harder.  
  
"Yeah, so what? That doesn't mean I should...that I should smack him." He growled lightly watching her shrug.  
  
"Did you dad hit you?" She made a small face at him as she giggled. Stepping back to pick up her small skirt.  
  
"Only once in a while Iris. It's not like he beat me."  
  
"Yeah, I was spanked when I was younger." He grinned watching her hop lightly as she pulled her skirt up. Shrugging lightly, the more he thought about it. The more kids he actually new who were spanked. "You don't want him to start taking drugs and lying and stuff when he gets older Gene. When he doesn't behave just pull him over your knee, a little spanking isn't going to kill him. Or only work through his boxers, your not supposed to hit him that hard, just a little on his bottom." She watched him growl as he listened to her. His strong form opening her bedroom curtains as she talked. Thin feminine hands running onto his chest from behind as he looked out. Watching the blonde hair sit in the grass. The small light hands playing with a grasshopper. "Jimmy looks bored." He grinned listening to her giggle behind him.  
  
"But he stayed in the yard." His grin widened, the kid listened. Two hours was a long time for him to be in such a small spot. I think I am just going to stick with giving him time out." He flashed her a small grin as he looked down at her watching her shrug. That was good to0, not as enforcing but still effective while he was young.  
  
"If that works do it. I don't want you boxing his ears Gene." She giggled opening the window as she smiled. "Hey Jimmy!" They watched the blue eyes look up at them. "Come on in sweetie!" She smiled watching him get up, the red hair behind her starting for the kitchen. "Maybe if you two had separate rooms Gene we could spend more time at your place and we wouldn't have to leave him outside." She watched him grin looking back at her. Eyeing her swinging hips before glancing at her face as he listened, that didn't sound like such a bad idea. ~*~  
  
In fact it was an idea that had been driving him nuts since she mentioned it. Ok so some hard labor was involved in cleaning out another room but it would be worth it. Forcing Jim to stay there thought would be another feat all together. His dark face frowned, he kinda liked having the kid in with him, having someone was better then being alone.  
  
"Hey what would you say to having your own room Jim?" he cocked an eyebrow turning around to the blonde hair patiently drinking the chocolate milk. Then again once again substituting Jim for Iris everyone in a while would be...so sweet. "Sound good?" he grinned.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I don't know...how about in that room I have filled with junk for storage?" he shrugged lightly "If I move that stuff upstairs into the attic, that would be a small bedroom." He blinked watching the blonde hair just listen drinking. "Do you have any opinion on this at all?" he gave the blue eyes a dull look, his face sinking further as the small shoulders only shrugged. "Well then I am going to do it." he grinned slyly walking back over to the table. "As soon as your done with your milk."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He looked down into the dusty cardboard box. Brushing strains of his blonde hair from his face in order to see. Cool tools. "Gene can I have dis?"  
  
"Ahh have what?" he groaned looking up at the blonde hair holding an old wrench. "You want that?" he made a face, turning back to the large cardboard moving box he was dragging from the small room.  
  
"Yes. Can I have it den?" he heard the voice continue behind him. His face tightening as he pulled, What the hell was in this blasted box? "Gene?"  
  
"AHh yes." he sighed heavily glancing back. The light face immediately smiling before looking back into the box.  
  
"Can I have dis too?" He groaned, pulling again.  
  
"Is it from the same box?" The blonde hair nodded behind him. "Jim is it?" he repeated, pulling at the heavy cardboard. Unable to see the dusty small box and overalls nodding from behind him.  
  
"Yes." the voice was smiling behind him and he grinned.  
  
"Tell you what." He sighed heavily turning around, eyeing the loose overalls sitting in the dust trails the boxes he had been pulling out for the last three hours made. "You can have everything in that box unless I say otherwise later." he grinned lightly, it was probably nothing more then old tools.  
  
"Dat for real?" the light face looked skeptical watching him grin. His unruly hair nodding listening the excited dank you before the light hands started digging through it. "Dis stuff is neat."  
  
He grinned listening to the smile behind him. "Yeah, well it will be a whole lot neater if you can learn to use them. Then you'll see me smiling too." he grinned listening to the small laugh before he ordered the blonde to move the box and get out of the dirt. "Jim I am serious you want me to trip over you!? Get...You want that box right?" he sighed heavily again watching the blonde hair nod as his scarred hands re-gripped the box he was going to drag out the doorway. "Alright then get the box and get in the bedroom while I do this." he frowned lightly. Running his hands back over the smooth yet rough cardboard as he turned around. Listening to the smaller box drag into the hall.  
  
God damn, when I get this blasted thing into the hall far enough I am going to tear....ahh what the hell is in this stupid thing! His mind growled as he pulled, listening to the deep skidding noise arise from the small particles of dirt scratching into the floor as the cardboard was drug over it. I should have had them clear all this crap out when I bought the place, his head frowned harder. His scarred hands relaxing as he leaned into the rough brown surface breathing heavily. The thing must have weighed some 500 pounds, what the hell was it? A refrigerator? He chuckled lightly leaning into the box before glancing up at the surrounding hall. His dark eyes moving slightly to look into the bedroom. "Hey!" He snapped, his hard expression snapping at the blonde hair that quickly stepped away from the castor at his hard tone. "You weren't thinking about touching that now were you?" he cocked an eyebrow at the blonde hair watching it shake no quickly. "Good." he grinned lightly sighing heavily as he let his hands run back onto the sides of the box. "Cause you know how we went to see Iris a few days ago?" he grinned lightly getting ready to pull "When we were talking Jim she said I should swat your bottom once each time you don't listen." He glanced at the blonde hair, blue eyes frowning at him . "She said she read it in a magazine for women." He chuckled lightly. "What do you think about that?" he grinned slyly, holding down his laughter as the blue eyes only frowned.  
  
"I don't think dats a very good idea Gene." the blonde hair looked back at the castor frowning lightly. The unruly red hair and deeper laughing turning back to the heavy box.  
  
"Yeah I thought you'd say that." he chuckled before pulling, the blue eyes studying the gun.  
  
What was it that was so neat about this castor? Of course it looked cool. It was so shiny, and heavy, and had all those neat markings in it. Plus Gene always had it...*always* had it. It was his favorite toy so there must have been something really cool about it. Why won't he let me touch this? His blue eyes frowned lightly watching his face reflect lightly in it. His blonde hair twisting lightly in the small shiny beads of red, it felt cool.  
  
"Jim! I am serious Damnt!" he jumped lightly. Snapping at the unruly red hair yelling at him from the hall. The scarred hands dropping the box as though they might come in. "Blast it this is the last time I am going to say anything. Now listen up. Do. Not. Touch. It." he spit firmly, his dark eyes glaring at the inquisitive blonde hair. It wanted so bad to know what was so special about the gun. How come Gene could play with it and he couldn't.  
  
Stupid kid, his brain muttered. This was it, basically the last box. After the two small ones to the back left corner the room would be empty. Then with a little sweeping and...well they didn't really have an extra furniture, but there had to be *something*...somewhere. God this box is heavy...his head groaned. Shifting his weight to push instead of pull as he neared the stairs. Maybe I'll just...shove it down...he grinned, shoving harder as he got closer.  
  
Out of everything they had, this was the only thing Gene never let him touch. Why is that? He never said why? He squinted lightly, his blue eye focusing into the long narrow black hole of the barrel. Gene put the bullets in...."Dis end." he whisphered lightly. His light hand pulling at the back of the strong maroon castor. Watching it click open, the short narrow gold bullet laying lazily in the case. That wasn't very interesting, but it made a cool sound opening. It wasn't hard to close either. He frowned lightly shoving the base of the gun back, listening to the cool snap as it closed.  
  
"Jim! Your not near my a castor are you?!" he heard his voice echo lightly as he yelled from around the heavy box. Listening to the light no answer back as he re-gripped the box, pulling.  
  
So the bullets came out the barrel? He squinted looking back into the black hole. The heavy weight of the gun running into his hands and arm as he picked it up. The smooth dusty black hole running along his fingers as he slid a few in. What was it that made them come out? Was there a spring? Did something shove them? "I know dat explodes." he whisphered lightly. It definitely made a loud noise when it went off so something must be exploding. Or maybe they did that just for show, but that would probably be a waste of time and effort.  
  
"Hey what are you doing!?" he chuckled lightly, the blonde four year old was being awfully quiet. "Jim?" he laughed lightly, listening to his voice echo as he yelled around the box.  
  
"Nothing!" His blue eyes looked up towards the door. Listening to the unruly red hair yell from the hall, but he sounded as thought it were laughing. "Ahh!" he screamed lightly, his blue eyes blinking quickly as the small red beads on either side of the castor lit up, the familiar hum running through the room.  
  
It happened really fast, by accident. The red beads lit up. The sharp red light flashing out, humming around the maroon weight as it vibrated slightly. The long dark barrel staring into his blue eyes as he looked down at it. A small light growing in it. "It is an explosion!" he shot watching the yellow lightly zap together before the loud blast.  
  
He froze. His scarred hands jumping at the sound before squeezing the sides of the box as he recognized the familiar sound from his castor. His ears listening, straining, there wasn't a sound. "Jim!" his scarred shoulder ran over the wood work of the bedroom. "BLAST!" he shot, his heart was slamming, pounding in his chest as his dark eyes ran over the room. The beam of light streaming in through the hole in their wall. Heavy maroon castor now almost resting on the light shoulder of the white t- shirt. The gun barrel smoking lightly from where it had just fired. Missing the blonde hair by inches, firing over the shoulder. "BLAST!!" he screamed again, his scarred form rushing forward. Did it miss? Did the god damn thing miss?! His head screamed, the dazed blue eyes looking over at him slowly from where they had been staring at the hole it the wall. "Are you alright!? Did it hit you!?" he shot, his scarred hands squeezing the light shoulders, shaking them, before ripping at the shirt. Feeling the smaller shoulder and neck. "Hey! Did it hit you!? Are you?...Are you?...God damnt are you hurt?!!" his deep voice was slurring lightly running lower as his mind raced. Jim seemed fine, not a scratch on him. The smooth young skin running under his hands as he ran it over the younger shoulder. The blonde hair bending to the side lightly as he felt the side of its neck. Blue eyes blinking hard before lightly reaching up and covering their right ear, dropping the castor. "Your not hurt?" His dark eyes blinked, paniced. "Your ear? That hurts? It was loud huh. A loud noise?" Slowly his sly scarred features dropped. The stressed panicked expression draining to a small grin. His dark eyes watching the blonde hair nod lightly as it continued to move slow, wide eyed. No he wasn't hurt, it didn't even touch him, didn't even scratch him. It had fired in his hands, aiming at him, over his right shoulder right next to his ear. "Ahh" he sighed heavily, his scarred body leaning forward slightly as he smiled. Watching the shocked now panicked light face just stare at him as he laughed. The soft blonde strains running into his hands as he ruffled the blonde hair. "It missed you!" he grinned, laughing lightly. "It..it missed you." his voice dropped slightly, becoming more serious. "It *just* missed you." His dark eyes squinted suddenly, the harsh irritated tones running back into his voice as he stared at the blue eyes blinking heavily. Waking up from the shock of the loud noise and the sudden chill of fear that he had blasted a hole into the wall. "God damnt! Didn't I tell you to not touch it!" The unruly red hair was pissed. The sudden fear, panic and relief now wearing off. Leaving only the hard concern which quickly became anger becuase the kid could have killed himself. "You almost blew your head off!" He shot, his firm dark eyes beating into the blue ones that quickly retaliated. The light hands grabbing his shirt suddenly afraid.  
  
"Dat..dat.." the light face studdered.  
  
"That! Could have blown off you head!" The unruly red hair stood up, his scarred hand yanking the light arm forward with him. "How many times did I tell you to not touch my castor?" The dark eyes snapped down at the scared expression. Watching the light face frown saddened through the small open mouth gapping at him. "How many times!?" he snapped furious.  
  
"I dident know dat. You never let me touch.. I dident know dat I could!...Dat! Dat! I could-"  
  
"-That it could blow a hole into the wall!?" the dark eyes squinted "A hole we can't afford!? A bullet that costed 400 Wong! A bullet that almost!.." he trailed lightly, his head growling as the facts ran thought his head. How close it actually ran by him, how much it was going to cost to get that fixed, or to fix it themselves. Iris's words trickling through his head. "That almost took off your head!" he shot his scarred hand pulling the loose overall straps over the light arms. The blonde hair motionless and a nerved by his fast angered movements pulling the small arms to the light chest tight and afraid. Blue eyes snapping up at the unruly red hair alarmed as he grabbed his shoulder tightly, the dark eyes growling at him. "When I tell you not to do something Jim." the scarred face was furious, snarling at him. "You better damn well not do it or you are going to find yourself in a* lot* of trouble." All of his panic, all of his fear was now anger. Directed solely at the blonde hair that could have been stupid enough to not listen and kill itself when he told him several times. "I told you four times! Maybe five!" he shot. The light hand gently grabbing the side of his jeans as it was yanked forward. Unruly red hair sitting onto the side of the bed, dark eyes glaring at him. "How many times should I have to tell you!?" he shot frowning "How many Times!?"  
  
"But Gene I...Ahhh I dideenntt.." the light hand gripped his pants harder.  
  
"How MANY TIMES!?" The dark eyes snapped annoyed, shoving the smaller hand off.  
  
"ONE!"  
  
"One time?" His dark eye cocked a bitter eyebrow at the light hair. Watching the blue eyes nod as they stayed fixed on him, silently apologizing. "You have known all this time it should be one time? And you shouldn't be touching any guns or blowing holes into the building?" he snapped bitterly watching the light face nod shaking lightly.  
  
"Ahh! Ahhaaahahaa." the light face screamed before whining as the scarred hand grabbed the back of his small shirt yanking him into the side of the scarred leg. Blonde hair and light hands pushing into his thigh hugging it as his loose overalls slide around his ankles to the scarred hand pushing them down. His firm grip snapping at the light wrist, hanging onto it to keep the light skin from going anywhere. "Ahhhhhaaahaaaa! Uhhhhaaa!" the small free light hand pushed into his thigh, shoving to get away as he swatted the back of the small pair of boxers. His scarred hand hitting him hard enough so he would feel it. Hard enough so he would remember, but not hard enough for it to really hurt. Watching the crying light skin push it's hips forward trying to bend away room his hand.  
  
There, five, his mind whisphered lightly. His scarred hand dropping the light wrist he held firmly as he stopped. He told him four, maybe five times, so he got it. Five times.  
  
"No no I am sorryyyy Geeeene! I am soooorryyy!" the light hand pulled back as he let go quickly rapping around his thigh hugging it. "Ahhhhhaaa ahh I am sorrrry bout daaaat." the light forehead pressed into the top of his leg sobbing hysterical as he blinked. One hand palm open behind its boxers as it hung on. He hadn't hit him that hard...-Don't-, his brain snapped at him as he went to rub the small shoulder. To tell him it was ok. The kid could have shot his head off, if you don't tell him good this time...his mind whisphered lightly. His dark eyes tightening, firming back up from where they had dropped to a soft expression. "AHhhhhh I am wheely WHEEElY SOOORRRY! Peas Geeene I am sorrry bout daaaaaat." His dark eyes blinked firmly watching the light skin sob, squeezing him until he grabbed it. His scarred hand snapping at the light twist, pulling it back. Forcing the blonde hair off him.  
  
"I am sorry to! But you still didn't listen!" he frowned at the blue eyes that shot up at him as their jeans disappeared. His free scarred hand yanking the loose overalls from around the smaller ankles before pulling them forward as he stood up. "You get time out!" he snapped, his dark eyes ignoring the one hand pulling into his jeans. The light face trying to push into the heavy dark denim to hide. It was sorry. "Sit!" he snapped, yanking the blonde hair into the hall. Pulling the light arm around the doorway quickly to the wall.  
  
"Noooo it hurts Geeene. I don't want to-"  
  
"You don't want to sit down!?" he snapped at the wet blue eyes that looked up whining at him.  
  
"Yeaaah, I don't want to, I don't waaaant da sit, don't want da sit cause you...cause you-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it Jim." he snapped firmly dropping the light wrist. "You knew better, and I told you better, but you did it anyway. Now if it hurts to sit that's your fault." he frowned watching the blonde hair cry up at him. The small light palms pressing into the wall as he stood.  
  
"AHhhhhh I am sooooory! Sorry sorry." the blue eyes cried. The scarred hand pushing the back of his knees in, forcing him to sit facing the wall. "Ahhhhhaaaa" The unruly red hair watching him cry as he sat down. The small light face leaning into the wall to hide as it sobbed.  
  
"You just sit there until I tell you to move." he frowned, his tone softening as he watched the light hands push into the wall weakly. The small white shirt and boxers shaking lightly as they sobbed. Blue eyes hidden under the blonde hair that leaned into the wall.  
  
Just walk away and make him sit there, his brain ordered. His unruly red hair running over his eyes lightly as he started back towards the small room. There where two more boxes that still needed to be moved. His scarred hands quickly pulling one up, feeling the rough weight fall into his arms over the young voice crying in the hall. His dark eyes frowning as he started back towards the doorway, heading toward the attic stairs. The box was getting heavier as he neared the top. The intense rough weight sliding down in his arms lightly, but he ignored it. Focusing his mind on where he would sit it, trying to ignore the twinge of guilt in his stomach and incredible urge to ease the suffering in the hall, but his face didn't repeat it. His dark eyes firm and set, his body movements strong and sure. Not the slightest indication he felt guilty he had hit him, but knew he had to show him someway to listen. He hadn't listened before, his mind growled lightly. I told him four maybe five times to get away from the gun and he even said he wasn't touching it. His dark eyes frowned harder, ignoring the blonde hair he passed again. Now carrying the second box towards the attic. That stupid woman magazine better be right, his head scowled sitting the box down and starting back down the stairs. Yet knowing Iris the thing probably had absolutely nothing to do with parenting. "Huh" he chuckled bitterly out loud. For all I know it was an article against hitting your kids...he stopped walking. His scarred hand quickly running through his unruly red hair as he shook his head lightly. What did he just think?...what...Jim isn't mine. He told himself, his dark eyes glancing up from the floor where he had stopped outside the attic doorway. No one ever gave him to me, or said that I could have him...he's not my kid, his head whisphered. But it didn't feel that way. His stomach didn't feel that way, his brain had said he was. Was he? He lived there didn't he? They.... "Go ahead your out of time out." he heard himself mutter lightly. His dark eyes blinking himself back to reality as he watched the blonde hair move slightly. The light hands gripping the side of the doorway they sat next to, leaning into the wall as they stood up crying. Hiding its face towards the wall before covering it's eyes with it's hands. The small loose white t-shirt and boxers walking into the bedroom slowly as it sobbed.  
  
His scarred figure moving down the hall, looking in to watch. Blonde hair climbing onto the bed crying before pulling the blankets up quickly, covering himself entirely. He's ashamed, his head whisphered. His scarred features softening, he feels guilty and I...his head trailed lightly as he frowned. The poor kid was embarrassed, hurt Gene was mad at him, and confused he had hit him when he said he wouldn't. "You know I didn't hit you I swatted you." He heard himself state suddenly before his dark eyes blinked. He hand't consciously told himself to say anything. The sheets didn't response, the small ruffle in them continuing to cry as he walked over. His scarred hand gently grasping the top and pulling it down slowly. Watching the light face quickly turn into the mattress to hide from him as it lay curled on its side. "Jim..." he trailed lightly watching the kid shake as it tried to cry silently, hiccupping excessively. "...guess what?" he whisphered lightly, his scarred face letting out a small grin. "I don't hate you k?" he whisphered gently, watching the light face breath deeply though its mouth as he spoke. Listening intently. "I know your sorry and it's ok. I had to swat you though, cause you didn't listen when it was dangerous, but it's ok anyway alright?" he spoke soft crouching down to the side of the bed. Letting his scarred shoulders lean onto it, evening with the light face hiding from him. A small reddened blue eye glancing up quickly before snapping back down at the sheets. Jumping lightly as he laid a hand on the small shoulder. His scarred rougher skin rubbing it as though it were hurt, letting him know it was ok. "Come on your making me feel bad." he flashed a lop sided grin, watching a small light hand snap for his wrist at his comment. Hanging on tightly. Blonde hair sliding forward as his scarred hand pulled him closer to edge of the bed. Flashing the small light skin a grin as it looked up at him hiccupping.  
  
"Gene I am...sorry bout dat." the small voice whisphered shakily. Hiccupping deeply as it looked up. The light hands rubbing the tears off it's cheeks as they tensed back up. Still quietly upset even as the scarred hand rubbed his back reassuringly. The unruly red hair just thankful he still had his head.  
  
"I know you are. I am sorry too." he flashed another lopsided grin.  
  
This was his peace offering. His apology. And the kid took it before it was spoken.  
  
__*~*~*~INTO THE PRESENT~*~*~*__  
  
"Jim damnt open this door!" He growled, dark eyes cringing at the bathroom door as he heard the water move from inside.  
  
What? his brain slurred lightly, he had fallen asleep. AHh I am freezing, his head moaned, quickly pulling the drain to the tub. The water had cooled dramatically as he slept. What the hell does he want now, his brain growled lightly as his blue eyes snapped at the door annoyed. Listening to the outlaw bang on it as he sat up. AH! His head screamed but his face only cringed silently to the sharp sting from his back. How...how long did I sleep? even inside his head he stammered quickly standing up with a towel and grabbing some clothes. His light face cringing as he ripped on his boxers. The hard morphine wearing off, reveling the sharp sting of his cuts as he trudged towards the bathroom door.  
  
"What do you want G-" the outlaw shoved him lightly snapping in towards the medicine cabinet. "Hey what the hell happened to you!" he heard himself snap. His blue eyes immediately running over the trickle of blood pouring from the outlaw's scarred fingers. Scarred hand tightly clasped over the wound in the strong lower side. Free scarred hand smearing blood into the medicine cabinet lightly as he dug for something.  
  
"Ahh don't touch it blast it!" the dark eyes snapped feeling the lighter hands moving his shirt examining the wound. "I was trying to fix the blasted...the blasted engine...thing...in the back of the ship and I pulled off this piece of metal coating." He shot his deep voice alarmed lightly, he couldn't find it. They had to have one left.  
  
"What? Gene they have a place to put those! You have to snap them to the bottom of the carboratores!" the blonde hair shot up pushing his scarred hand off the wound. Watching the outlaw silently flinch as he pushed a small washcloth to it.  
  
"I was under the carborator! The blasted thing slid off and stabbed me!" He shot down, his deep voice sighing heavily with relief. "This has got to be the last needle we have." he frowned lightly shaking the small syringe annoyed. The contents of the medicine cabinet now jumbled and spilled, smeared slightly with blood. "I searched everywhere before checking here." He sighed, dark eyes closing lightly. Listening to the remaining medicines spill and move as his younger partner dug through them now.  
  
"Well are you just going to stand here and bleed! Lets go!" his dark eyes shot down to the blonde hair pushing him off the sink. The light hands guiding him through the door. Briefly letting go of the scarred hips to pull on his red t-shirt which he grabbed as they left the bathroom. Scarred hands opening the strong steel door to his room. "Come on lie down Gene." he muttered watching the unruly hair move.  
  
"Ahh damnt." the outlaw scowled bitterly sinking into his mattress in the small sleeping bunk built into the wall of his small room. "Blasted carboratores." he growled, dark eyes snapping up to the blonde hair moving up next to him studying his cut.  
  
"Geez Gene this is pretty deep." the blue eyes muttered leaning into his side. "You have a piece of that metal in you." the light face looked up shooting him an almost concerned expression.  
  
"What?! You think I knew that?" he spit baffled watching the light hand dump the stuff it had pulled from the medicine cabinet onto the sheets next to them. "Wish they built more room into these things." he strained a light chuckle, watching the blonde hair struggle to stay on his side with out sitting on him. Cramped into the small space as the blue eyes focused.  
  
"You know I am going to have to pull this out." the blue eyes looked back up, grimacing slightly watching him frown.  
  
"What do you want a metal? Just pull it out then." the dark eyes frowned, gripping the bed lightly at the smaller fingers gently slide onto the thin strip of metal stabbing into him before yanking it out quickly. The blonde hair throwing it out into the room as the scarred skin growled. Easing his pain with frustration.  
  
"When I am done bandaging this...your not going to leave it up to endurance are you?" the blue eyes sounded like they were frowning as they spoke, and he grinned.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Did you ever think about how you kinda leave it up to infection?" the blonde hair smirked lightly watching the scarred skin jump as he drizzled the alcohol into its wound. Just in case Gene did leave it up to endurance.  
  
"You want to try and not drown my organs." the dark eyes snapped at him annoyed, but the light face only ignored him. The blue eyes working intently cleaning his skin in order to stitch it up. The bottom of his red shirt, bed sheets, and hands coated with the outlaw's blood as he worked. "Besides, my ways more interesting." He grinned through the pain, dark eyes lazily glaring at the ceiling, feeling the small gentle stings and burns as Jim patched him up. "Are you going to stitch that at all?" he glanced down lightly feeling the small pause.  
  
"Maybe." the blonde hair was teasing him.  
  
"Then let me help...you..." his voice started straining as he sat up. The sharp sting flying wildly threw him as his skin pushed into the gaping spot in his side.  
  
"Lie down now!" The blonde hair snapped annoyed. The blue eyes ordering him harshly, watching the outlaw lie down. "Don't move either." he spit firmly, looking back down at the bloody hole. His fingers moving the small needle to the side ready to sew.  
  
He frowned lightly feeling the stinging pull and prick, pull and prick, but it was slow and gentle. All the movements trying not to strain his skin.  
  
"You were under the carborator?" His dark eyes frowned listening to the skeptical tone.  
  
"Yes I was under it." he sighed back heavily before frowning, he meant that to be a bitter snap.  
  
"Let me rephrase that Gene." the light voice chuckled. "*Why* were you under the carborator?" The blonde hair was almost laughing at him now.  
  
"Ahhh not everyone has such little arms they can just slide right into it Jim. Some people actually have to work through the manufacture vents." he spit slyly, cocking an eyebrow to the ceiling before feeling the quick annoyed jab of the needle. His dark eyes glancing down to see the blue glaring at him. Giving him a dull expression from where they had just purposely pricked him. "Alright I was under it because I couldn't reach in to the center wires. I took off the vent and slide it into the thing like you said and it slide back out and stabbed me." He frowned watching the light face think before looking back down, working back on his wound. Satisfied with a straight answer. His unruly red hair resting lazily over his eyes as he focused on it. Watching parts of the ceiling blurr, his hair coming back into focus before shifting again and letting the ceiling take over. The needle suddenly inserting into his side pumping him with morphine as the stitching was tightened. His scarred hand reaching down to his side to the small whisphered Hold this. The soft slightly wet bandage running over his fingers as he stared at the ceiling. The blonde hair moving around below him, pulling tape apart and fixing more bandaged, before he glanced down. The light hand taping the bandage to his skin slowly and steadily, but it felt weird. His dark eyes squinted down at his wound watching the light hands shake as they fixed it. He felt their unsteady shaky movements as they suddenly brushed his hand off the bandage, taping what was left down unsteadily.  
  
"Hey Jim?" the blonde hair didn't look up. The shaky light hands wiping blood off his side and stomach from where it had smeared. "Why are your...Are you crying?" he muttered, his dark eyes focusing in on what little of the face he could see. Watching the blonde hair shake no immediately turning to look away as the light hand ran up to his face wiping it.  
  
"No I..."the light face turned to him suddenly, the small piercing red color growing around the watering blue eyes. "I just need a...need a little morphine." the light hand shook picking up the small bottle of morphine and looking at it, breathing ruffly. His scarred chest sitting up immediately, ignoring the hard sting and long burn admitting from his side.  
  
"You need more morphine?" he muttered back, his dark eyes fixed on the blonde hair that now looked away from him again, immediately nodding before sniffling. His scarred face leaning around to the harsh red cuts still bandaged on the smaller lighter back.  
  
"Yes...That's what I need alright!" the blonde hair snapped at him suddenly. The light hand searching around the bed before pausing. "You...There aren't anymore needles?" the blue eyes looked up, making eye contact as he remembered the outlaw stating it thought it had found the last one. His dark eyes blinking watching the smaller pair fill with water before the light hand rubbed it out quickly, shaking.  
  
"What! You used the last needle on me when you needed more!?" He snapped, his dark eyes suddenly frowning. Watching the blonde hair ruffle as the loose red shirt shook its head unevenly looking down before choking a small sob.  
  
"AHH." the voice choked "Well can you...Look for another one!" The light voice was staring to sound panicked. Blue eyes snapping back up as the scarred hand ripped the bottle of morphine from his hand. There was no way to administer this or any other kind of painkiller without a needle.  
  
"Ahhh this is so like you Jim." he snapped bitterly, his scarred hands pulling the shaking shoulders inward more. "Next time you use the needle on yourself and not on me!" he frowned bitterly pushing the blonde hair into the bed lightly as he got up.  
  
"What?! That looked like it hurt Gene!" the blonde hair shot, wiping the tears that ran onto it's cheeks quickly. "Don't tell me it didn't cause I *know* it did!" he frowned back watching the outlaw climb out quickly, the dark eyes snapping at his last comment.  
  
"Lie down." the deep voice ordered watching him get up before surrendering to his command. His strong scarred figure bolting from his room.  
  
Come one there has got to be another one! his mind shot. His hands quickly digging thought the medicine cabinet again. Smacking everything not glass and valuable out towards the sink and floor. Blast it! How could I have found the last one! The last one! his mind shot again as his scarred hands moved, pushing through the shelves before pausing. There weren't any there...and....they weren't anywhere else he had checked. Checked everywhere else. "AHhh Blast it!" he shot, his scarred hands slamming the sides of the cabinet before shoving out of the bathroom.  
  
The familiar smaller shirts running into his view as he snapped the small metal dresser draw out in his partner's room. His scarred hand quickly pushing things around feeling for anything he would have stashed before pausing and growling at the medically useless tools and computer parts.  
  
"Didn't find any?" the blue eyes knew immediately watching his scarred face reappear grabbing the bottle of morphine again. As if that would help. His dark eyes running over it as he heard the small groan, Jim was fighting it. The pain was going to have to get bad for it to really show. Ahhh! His head growled glaring at the bottle. How was it he could have it in his hand "And not be able to use it!" He heard himself growling out loud. His stronger figure crawling back into his bunk to the side of the light skin that lay silently shaking. His scarred hand snapping at the used needle, carefully lowering it's long thin silver point into the bottle of alcohol and letting it sit.  
  
"I already used that on you." the blue eyes cringed at him, watching him glance over.  
  
"Yeah well, now we're going to use it one you." he growled bitterly pulling it out. Watching the blonde hair sigh shakily as he rubbed the cotton ball into its hip before injecting the smooth sweet morphine into him. "If you hair turns red I'll get you a good hooker to make up for it." he chuckled lightly. Sending the blonde hair a sly grin, listening to the small laugh choke at him. His scarred shoulders sighing heavily. Sinking into the mattress as he leaned into the side. Dark eyes looking up at the ceiling next to his partner. "How good do you feel when that's working?"  
  
"Like nothings wrong." he heard the blonde hair mutter an answer, still lying with its hands over its face.  
  
"Like nothings wrong?" he glanced over, watching the blonde hair nod before turning back to the ceiling. "Then why did you blow up on the girls this mourning?" he glanced back at the light face, watching what he could see of it frown. "Mel said you got real mad at her and Aisha." he stated matter o' factly.  
  
"When I woke up they were both in my room, over me." the blonde hair growled lightly. "Sorta pissed me off." His dark eyes chuckled.  
  
"Really." he grinned slyly "I sorta thought you invited them, since you went to sleep with Mel last night." he chuckled listening to the small growl telling him to drop it. "I went looking for her and found out you had her." he chuckled.  
  
"Huh." the blonde hair spit bitterly "More like her with me. I told her to leave but she didn't. She said she was lonely sleeping alone." The light arms disappeared, blue eyes looking up at the ceiling thinking.  
  
"And you believe her?"  
  
"That's just it I don't. I know she's not lonely, she has Aisha, and then you. So why...it just doesn't make any sense to me why should would refuse to leave." He felt the scarred shoulder shrug lightly next to him, not contributing any information. "Oh yeah like I am supposed to believe your baffled by this." He smirked, feeling the outlaw chuckle lightly, as the shoulder nudged him playfully.  
  
"Women." the outlaw chuckled, watching the light face grin. "You wake up and...they're showering you with their presence...lounging all over you bed and you blow up and stomp out." he chuckled harder listening to the small laugh. It just sounded so...retarded put that way.  
  
"It wasn't like that." he grinned listening to the outlaw laugh.  
  
"HahahaSure it wasn't. I think Aisha even mentioned something about you trying to beat her with a pillow." He chuckled lightly feeling the light elbow nudge him now.  
  
"I didn't, I took a swing at part of the bed. They shouldn't have just been in my room without asking me first, so I'd thought that would be more persuasive. I just didn't like them watchimg me like that." He grinned under his unruly red hair, listening to his partner talk next to him before calming. What did he mean by that?  
  
"What do mean?" he grinned lightly, glancing at the blonde hair.  
  
"I was dreaming Gene and it was kinda personal. They didn't belong spying on me." the light face frowned suddenly annoyed before glancing up at him as he didn't respond.  
  
The scarred face just grinning before sighing and leaning into the mattress more. Both of them looking up as they thought. "Man I am wasted."  
  
"Carborator take a lot out of you?" he smirked watching the sly scarred face grin. "You know I hear it can be real exhausting for people who have to work through the manufacture vents." he chuckled lightly watching the outlaw's dark eyes shoot him a humored expression.  
  
"You've heard that huh?" the unruly red hair chuckled lightly watching the blonde hair nod, teasing him. "Yeah well....you really don't feel all those cuts you got on your back with that stuff?" the dark eyes were suddenly serious watching the blue think.  
  
"With the drugs I don't feel them at all." the light shoulders shrugged. Blue eyes closing, equally exhausted and ready to sleep. The scarred shoulders lazily lounging next to him exhaling deeply.  
  
"Well that's good." The dark eyes suddenly grinned. "Cause I think you have to fix the carborator."  
  
__*~*~*~INTO THE PAST~*~*~*__  
  
Gene what were you doing under the carborator?...you kinda leave it up to infection. His dark eyes frowned lightly as he dreamt. Everything replaying in his mind lightly as he remembered it happening, Jim sounded so...so smart and yet sounded just like...just like.. he frowned slightly hard.  
  
"Ahh god Gene you can't possibly fit under there so just drop it." the blonde hair smirked. Standing firmer and taller at seven. Watching the unruly red hair reappear from where it was trying to squeeze into the small dirty vent in the garage.  
  
"Blast it, do you know how much those screws cost!?" the dark eyes shot him a irritated expression watching the light face only grin harder.  
  
"Yes...I am the one who bought them." the blue eyes laughed lightly watching him growl.  
  
"Yeah well how about you squeeze under there and pulling them out?" it was his turn to grin now. His sly features looking up at the blonde hair that only shook its head no still smiling lightly before glancing at the window towards the street.  
  
"I am going to go outside alright?" He heard the heavy wrench clatter lightly onto the table next to him as the loose blue jeans and green shirt put it down starting for the garage door.  
  
"Yeah fine." he growled lightly. His dark eyes squinting at the damn screws inches from his fingers. "Just stay by the building. No matter where any other kids go got it." His dark eyes snapped at the blonde hair firmly. Just catching it walk out the door nodding. Great. He couldn't fix the damn engine without these screws and he couldn't get them...so I guess I'll have to buy more. His scarred face frowned as he stood up, lazily strolling towards the kitchen. Mine as well shoot two birds with one stone. He grinned lightly picking up the small scribbled list of what they needed before heading towards the front door. His scarred hand instinctively picking up his caster and cape as he went. Listening to the heavy door slam lightly behind him, his dark eyes lazily glancing around. "Hey you." he shot lightly watching the blonde hair glance towards the sound of his voice from where it was with the other kids. Blue eyes watching his unruly red hair nod lightly down the street as they started over.  
  
"Where are we going?" the blue eyes looked up watching him as they walked. It was late, maybe 4:40.  
  
"We have to go get more screws so we can fix the engine." he stated matter o' factly.  
  
"AHh you couldn't get them out!" the blonde hair sounded annoyed. Blue eyes turning back to the street as he walked, lazily letting their hands rest behind their head.  
  
"Hey I didn't see you willing to try." he chuckled lightly, but he wouldn't have made him. It was a small dark spot. "What were you doing when I came out?" he grinned lightly, glancing down at the blonde hair lazily walking next to him.  
  
"Playing."  
  
"Oh so your finally going to give up and use that word now huh?" he chuckled lightly listening to the small growl before glancing back down at the small punch. The blue eyes quickly switching to the road watching the cars go buy. "What is it?" he frowned slightly.  
  
"Someone has got a really really good motor...Do you hear that?" the blonde hair looked up grinning. "Man what I wouldn't do to get my hands on one of those." the blue eyes grinned looking straight ahead again, ignoring the deep chuckling from the red hair.  
  
"What you wouldn't do huh?" he chuckled, the blonde hair nodding. "What would you do with it? You couldn't drive it if you had a car to put it in?" The loose forest green t-shirt shrugged.  
  
"Doesn't matter. Anyway I'll be able to drive when I hit nine." he shot the unruly red hair a humored look.  
  
"Ten."  
  
"Nine." the red hair growled lightly, causing a small laugh from the blonde hair.  
  
"Well who's going to teach you?" he smirked, glancing down to the confident light face.  
  
"Shut up." it grinned at him, the unruly red hair looking straight ahead again. He knew he would teach him, and even if he didn't the kid would probably learn with out him. Though that might total whatever car he got his hands on. "Hey did you at least pick up the list of things we need from the..." the blue eyes trailed lightly watching the sly grin wave the small piece of paper at him. "Good." he grinned looking straight ahead.  
  
"Glad you pleased." the red hair laughed. His scarred hand pushing the thin glass door to the familiar shop open and stepping it, the blonde hair following. "Go get the screws alright." he stated matter o 'factly, glancing at the blonde hair as it lazily started strolling towards the third aisle. Not a sound of acknowledgement, just movement. He grinned slyly started for the cereal, they were out of cocoa puffs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gene don't get that." the blonde hair snapped at him annoyed. Taking the small expensive box of foreign food from the scarred hand. "We can't afford it."  
  
"How would you know that?" The unruly red hair shot him a look, picking up a liter of 7up.  
  
"Duh." the blonde hair stated dully walked by. Starting back for the front of the store and leaving him in the isle.  
  
"That's all your going to say?" he grinned suddenly. "Is that even *in* the dictionary Jim?" he laughed starting towards the cash register, sitting the rest of their stuff down. "That's it." he grinned slyly at the familiar yet silent dull man sitting behind the counter. The dull stare slowly starting to ring stuff up.  
  
"How long is this going to take?" the blue eyes frowned annoyed, watching the slow movement. Dark eyes glanced down at him before givgin him a humored grunt. "I am going outside." His scarred shoulders shrugged turning back to the slow even beeping as the food and supplies were rung up over the glass door shutting.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Jim?" His dark eyes glanced around, carrying two plastic bags filled with screws, cereal, soda, cake mix, a couple pieces of fruit, broccoli, beef jerky and random frostings. Where did he go? his mind mumbled lazily looking up the street lightly. It was getting darker, the cars still whizzing by, people still walking around occupying themselves-before he heard the familiar short irritated yell. "Hey pal can I leave these bags with you for a second?" His unruly red hair leaned back into the store watching the dull man shrug as he tossed the bags in. His scarred figure taking a strong step towards the entrance of the tight alley peering in.  
  
Yeah I knew he wasn't playing before, his mind frowned. The same boy the blonde hair had been preoccupied with when he first stepped out was now with him in the alley. "Great." He muttered lightly watching them fight. "Hey Jim we have to go see Iris in forty minutes!" he called to him lazily watching the blonde hair quickly get up from where it had fallen to the strong punch. It didn't answer but he knew it heard him. Jim's loose green shirt quickly snapping at the darker skin of the other seven year old punching it good before stumbling lightly as he was hit again.  
  
His dark eyes frowned dully watching them fight harder. The light skin slamming the brown hair of the boy good with its fist repeatedly from where it had it pinned down. The brown hair kicking the blonde in the stomach hard before jumping on top. "Hey where do you think your going?" His deep sly voice snapped at the foreign gray shirt running past him into the alley, stopping the second kid from running in. "Who are you brunettes brother?" he cocked an eyebrow hanging on tightly as the freckled kid tried to pull in and join the fight. "That's there fight buddy, don't you know the rules?" he chuckled lightly. No one was allowed to step in and help when two people were at it, that's just how it was. You let them finish by themselves.  
  
"Hey get off me!" His dark eyes snapped up to the blonde hair as it suddenly yelled. The small grunts of strength and irritation they had been making before getting louder. As two young pre-teens suddenly ripped the blonde hair off the brown hair he was busy punching, easily beating.  
  
"Hey!" He snapped, his scarred face frowning. Shoving the gray t-shirt into the brick wall roughly. Letting the kid know it better not move as he felt the adrenaline slowly move through his body.  
  
"AHhh!" the blonde hair slammed the one in the face before kicking the other good, but it was an unfair fight now. The bleeding brown hair behind threw its arm around his neck getting a free tight grip of the forest green shirt. The light hands snapping back at him, yanking his hair before using its body as leverage to kick the freckled face coming at him.  
  
"Where did you learn to kick like that banana split." The freckled twelve year old stumbled to the ground, leaving the other pre- teen laughing down at him before his green eyes and black hair snapped at the struggling blonde hair. This kid was going to be easy to take down now.  
  
"Ahh! Help me Geene!" His scarred hand snapped hearing his name echo through the alley. The blonde hair suddenly calling him for as he threw his castor into the side. He didn't need to get arrested for threatening any little kids. His scarred form rushing forward, watching the familiar light hands push against the brown hair now holding them to the ground as the black hair of the pre-teen beat him, jamming a bottle down his throat.  
  
Blonde hair choking as he ripped the strong twelve year old off him. The small dark skin jumping at the strength of the red hair grabbing him from behind. Quickly kicking the loose jeans of the blonde hair that lay gagging on the ground. Smiling as the blond hair let out a yell of pain before cringing deeply, pulling its legs together.  
  
"Hey!" His dark eyes snapped at the green eyes as he slammed them into the wall. The kid in his grasp just breathing heavily, bleeding from its lip and nose. He looked back down at the blonde hair. Blue eyes jammed shut groaning with pain as it lay there grabbing its crotch. "Oh so you like to fight dirty?" His annoyed sly face suddenly snapped at the black hair of the twelve year old he held against the rough brick. The others must have run off. "Don't you know your not supposed to fight dirty?" He snapped bitterly tearing the small glass bottle from the kids hand growling . Yanking the kid around, holding it in front of him. "You want me to shove this bottle down you throat! Huh!?" he felt the smaller body jump as he shook it. "You better think hard next time kid. When you do something like that you have to ask yourself...Am I ready to go to jail?" He felt the smaller body fighting him alarmed by the strong firm voice breathing into its ear. "Cause if you want to put bottles, in places...where bottles aren't supposed to go. You could kill somebody." He closed his dark eyes pulling away from the black hair as he growled, damn kid. "Jim you want to hit him at all?" he growled suddenly feeling the darker skin fight him again, but the blonde hair only shook no quickly. "That wouldn't be unfair now right?" he growled lightly as he chuckled, pressing into the small bloody face. "You call your buddies to help and he calls his. You want to move the rules that means now you have to deal with me." he shook the bloody face harder before shoving it forward. Watching the wide green stare at him alarmed as it stumbled back before tearing for the end of the alley. His furious dark eyes watching it run, stupid damn kid.  
  
"AHhhaa." He looked down as the blonde hair that suddenly sighed heavily, now breathing freely in pain.  
  
"Were you keeping that all for show?" he cocked an eyebrow watching the blonde hair nod quickly as he crouched down looking at him. The cut running along the side of the light face, bloody nose, bloody mouth. Arms scrapped and roughed up along with the clothes as the light features cringed. "Jim your sitting in glass." he growled lightly watching the blue eyes open looking up as they breathed heavily. The light arm running into his grasp as he pulled it up, watching the loose jeans groan cringing and bending over as they stood up. Teetering slightly as they held the crotch of their pants, spitting blood. The unruly red hair walking around in front of him crouching down before yanking the light arm over his shoulder and standing up. Listening to the grunts of pain as the light weight sank onto his back. "Boy Judith is going to have my head." he chuckled lightly letting his second scarred arm run under the light weight so it could sit on him. The small legs lazily dangling off him as the hand to the light arm he held gripped back.  
  
"Do we....still have.." the light voice strained before silencing as his scarred shoulders pushed back into the store to pick up their bags. The dull man behind the counter cocking an eyebrow at the bleeding blonde hair before offering the familiar customers a couple of napkins.  
  
"Thanks." He chuckled lightly taking them before handing them to the blonde hair and starting back out.  
  
"Do we still have to go see Iris?" His dark eyes frowned as he started up the street.  
  
"Do you mean go see her or do you have to stay with her tonight?" He cocked an eyebrow chuckling  
  
"Both." His dark eyes frowned listening to the strained pained voice, the light forehead moving to press into his back as they walked.  
  
"You know I have to go to work tonight. I don't want you coming back to the construction sight with me cause it's dangerous so your staying with her." He shot firmly listening to the deep irritated, but pained groan, whine at his answer. "No one told you to start fighting blast it." he frowned harder. "What was the deal with that kid Jim?" He felt the blonde hair shake no, silently hanging onto his back. "How many times did he kick you?" he frowned lightly.  
  
"All the times?"  
  
The blonde hair felt him growl, the loud hum running into its ear as it pressed into the strong back. "No just *those* times." the red hair scowled lightly.  
  
"Three." the light hand grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, looking up briefly to see how much farther there was to go. There wasn't that much more. He frowned silently walking, watching the front of their building. Iris probably wouldn't care, but Judith would. I can just see her face now...his mind growled lightly. He was the one that was going to get blamed for this.  
  
"Gene?"  
  
"What." He growled, before sighing. The frustration in his head leaking into his voice. He wasn't mad at the kid.  
  
"Are we dirt bags?" He frowned immediately.  
  
"Did someone call you that?" he growled heading up the small concrete steps to their door. Listening to the small grunt and ssss of pain as he shifted the weight on his back pulling the keys out of his pocket.  
  
"No." the key slide into the door to the strained answer. "Someone called *us* that." it unlocked.  
  
"Well." he sighed. "Maybe I am a dirt bag, but not you." he flashed the blue eyes hanging onto him a lop sided grin as he shut the door, locking it and starting for the kitchen.  
  
"How come you and not me?" the voice wasn't skeptical, it didn't understand. Were they dirt bags? They were definitely poor and their past didn't really claim much titled. If they were both dirt bags what did they mean when they said he didn't look like Gene so he must be a bastard kid? Or was he not one if only Gene was a dirt bag?  
  
"I don't know. Don't you think I look a little more dirt...baggish...then you?" he chuckled lightly, bending his knees to let the loose jeans hanging onto him stand up into the kitchen chair.  
  
"Baggish isn't a word Gene." the blue eyes frowned. Was that a yes?  
  
He sighed heavily turning around to look at the cringing blonde hair. "Did you think he was a dirt bag?" his dark eyes silently studied the cut on the lgiht forehead, it was a scratch with a lot of blood, nothing to worry about.  
  
"Yes." the blue eyes spit bitterly, mad just thinking about the brown hair.  
  
"See. Now you don't know if he really is or not. You just think he is...Did you call him one?" he cocked an eyebrow at the blonde hair opening a kitchen draw and pulling out a tissue.  
  
"Yes." the tone was still irritated.  
  
"So if you don't know if he is one, but you called him one anyway...What does it matter what he calls you?" the blue eyes frowned slightly thinking. Blinking quickly as the scarred hand wiped some of the blood from his face before using the tissue to squeeze his smaller nose. "Hold this, and sit down." he ordered lightly. His free scarred hand helping the cringing face to lower in the chair. A light hand still holding the crease of it's pants while the other took the tissue. "Sometimes you just have to let what they call you go." The blonde hair groaned as it sat down. "Alright now look up and don't stop squeezing your nose alright?" he flashed the pained light face a grin, watching the blue eyes fight the shine growing in them.  
  
"Ahh how come I have to go to Iris's." the blue eyes frowned suddenly whining. His dark eyes only frowned walking amount the chair lightly. Scarred hands picking up the bottom of the forest green shirt and puling it up over the blonde hair. The light hands switching with the tissue as it came off. "I won't be...I will do everything you say Gene."  
  
"It's alright I know you will." he hushed lightly hearing the voice start to become stressed and strained. His dark eyes running over the scraps and bruises on his back, looking for glass.  
  
"AHh you not going to put that stuff on that stings are you?...." He felt the light skin pull forward some trying to move away from him. "Are you Gene!?" He stood up watching the blue eyes connect with his face immediately. Crying lightly as they watched him frown.  
  
"Does that kid live near here?" he growled lightly heading towards the sink. Ripping off a sheet of paper towel and wetting it lightly.  
  
"You can't touch him Gene he's mine!" the blue eyes were mad even through the tears. Weakly snapping at the scarred face as it turned around.  
  
"You plan on doing this again!?" the dark eyes shot a baffled look.  
  
The blonde hair nodded watching him "Only if he starts it though."  
  
"So you started it this time?" The blue eyes darted slightly, Gene was starting to sound mad.  
  
"No."  
  
"Is that right?" the unruly red hair grinned suddenly pushing his elbow slightly. Turing the light arm to look at the small cuts before looking at his chest closer.  
  
"Yeah, but he called me a bunch a stuff Gene! He said you were a loser and that we were poor and I was a bastard and.." the light face growled at him. Blue eyes watching the darker ones flick up as they visibly saw the small muscles tensing again to the fresh memories.  
  
"What happened to your chest here?" he muttered lightly, ignoring everything the blonde hair had just said. "That's a nasty bruise Jim." He frowned looking at the dark purple spot over the bottom of the light ribs.  
  
"He hit me with a...with a two by four." the blue eyes frowned. Cringing as they looked down at it before quickly back up as the scarred hand pushed at his chin to keep his nose upward.  
  
"With a two by four?!" He shot baffled, dark eyes looking back down at the bruise before watching the light skin flinch as he pushed it. The small hand snapping at him with the blue eyes.  
  
"What are you doing!? Dat hurts when you touch it!" the blue eyes shot, but the voice didn't support the strength they heard in their head growling the words instead of whining them.  
  
"What?" the dark eyes chuckled suddenly. "Do not tell me you just said dat Jim." he laughed watching the blue eyes dart slightly.  
  
"Shut up!" it shot at him, shoving his hand back annoyed. Unruly red hair laughing lightly as he stood up straighter, he had.  
  
"Alright." he chuckled lightly motioning with his hand for the blonde hair to stand up. "Come on, get up." he chuckled lightly, watching the blonde hair shake no.  
  
"Notah Gene, it really hurts." the blue eyes cringed looking up at him, watching the dark eyes frown.  
  
"Well does your chest hurt?" the dark eyes studied him, watching him nod. "Then get up so I can look at your ribs." he ordered motioning for him to get off the chair again. The blonde hair shaking no hard before pulling the tissue off its nose and looking down at the blood. "Look at me." The blue eyes looked back up at the dark eyes watching his face, wiping away the blood that had smeared on him with the wet paper towel before taking the tissue. He wasn't bleeding anymore.  
  
"AHhhhoww I said it huuuurts!" the blonde hair cried lightly as the strong scarred arm pulled him off the chair. His dark eyes ignoring the light hand grabbing at it's pants as the blonde hair staggered lightly. Straightening up as he pushed its shoulders back gently, looking at the bruised chest. "Are you going to push on me?" the blue eyes cringed panicked, feeling the scarred hand slide to the middle of their back steadying him as the dark eyes studied his lower ribs where the board had hit him. "AHhhhGeeeeeene!" the light hands shot at his chest crying. Pushing him back as he pressed hard into the bruise. His scarred fingers pushing to feel the ribs inside. Rubbing them to make sure they weren't fractured as the blonde hair finally started breaking down.  
  
"Just be happy you didn't break it." He frowned, the light hand punching his chest irritated as the other rubbed the tears off his face quickly as he cried out loud. "Seven and you have your first fight. In an alley!" He frowned grabbing the light weight around the knees and standing up. The small light hand steadying itself against his shoulder as the other held it's pants.  
  
"Ahhhhowww." the light skin cried as he started up the stairs. "I doon't want to stay with Iris Geeene." the light hand pushed into his shoulder whining. "Pleeease let me stay with." the light skin inhaled deeply "..Yooooou." it cried cringing and flinching heavily as the red hair stood it up on the bed before moving towards the dresser ignoring him.  
  
"Your clothes are a mess so you have to change Jim, and you need to pack so you have stuff." he watched the blonde hair only cry. Growling louder as he indirectly spit it was going to Iris's no matter what.  
  
"Why do I have to gooooo! I said I would ahhhhhaa." The dark eyes of the unruly red hair frowned watching the blonde hair cringe. Slowly sitting down on the bed ignoring him before laying down.  
  
"Alright calm down." he soothed lightly looking down at the blonde hair as he moved over it, standing at the side of the bed. "You want me to come right to Iris's when I finish?" the blonde hair moaned lightly as it cried before nodding quickly. "You know I won't be done till about five in the mourning." he stated matter o' factly watching the blonde hair nod as it cried quieter now.  
  
"But I don't think she likes meee noooow." His scarred eyes grinned as the tiny light hands undid the small pair of dirty jeans resting on the sheets.  
  
"Yes she does." he flashed the light face a lop sided grin. Watching the blue eyes shake no as he look up pulling the jeans off.  
  
"No she doesn't. She only comes...comes to see you Gene. She doesn't care that I am here aannyymooore." the blue eyes frowned at him annoyed. Watching the unruly red hair move his legs to make sure they weren't hurt before starting back toward the dresser sighing heavily.  
  
"That's because she's my friend. She comes to see me but you get to be an added bonus." He flashed a lop sided grin to the sniffling blonde hair slowly sitting up as he pulled a small t-shirt and pair of jeans out of the dresser for him.  
  
"What does she want that for." the blue eyes spit bitterly, looking down as the familiar scarred form came back to him.  
  
"She wants it cause I want it." the orange shirt pulled over his blonde hair. His light hands letting go of his boxers to move through the soft cotton sleeve holes before looking up. "She can't have me with out you cause your always with me right?" he flashed a lop sided grin watching the blue eyes think. "So having you says I am definitely on my way right?" the blue eyes frowned.  
  
"That means she only wants me to get you." The dark eyes squinted slightly watching the light face scowl as it cringed.  
  
"Yeah well." he sighed heavily pushing the light shoulders back towards the bed to lay down as the small teeth grit hard.  
  
"I DON'T WANT to BE a bonus Gene!" The blonde hair yelled at him annoyed as the scarred hands moved the cleaner jeans around his ankles.  
  
"Well you won't be one forever." he muttered lightly looking up at the frowning blue eyes that only sniffled before a light hand wiped the tears off it. "One day I am going to be the bonus for you woman." he grinned "How's that sound?"  
  
"Sounds like crap. I don't want a woman." the blue eyes frowned heavily watching the red hair laugh.  
  
"Fine." He grinned standing back up. "What if you get a dog? Then maybe I can be the bonus for the dog huh?" he laughed watching the light face cry as he pulled him up.  
  
"Owww." the blue eyes looked down as they staggered lightly. A light hand grabbing the scarred arm for balance. Unruly red hair pulling the loose jeans up around his boxers to his waist. "Do I have to see Mrs. Miller tomorrow?" the blue eyes whined.  
  
"Well we could cancel but she would want to know why?" the dark eyes stated matter o' factly as the small hands did up their pants. "And if we do your going to be the one to call and tell her." His dark eyes sat firm on the blue eyes watching them whine immediately.  
  
"Ahhh why do I have to caaall Gene? Why can't you do thaaaat?" The blue eyes watched the darker eyes calmly look at him.  
  
"Because you have to take responsibility for what you did. You wanted to fight now if you don't want to go tomorrow then you will be the one to explain why, however it is you want to explain it...I shouldn't have to." His scarred shoulders shrugged lightly as he talked. Lazily strolling back to the dresser and pulling out extra stuff for the blonde hair standing on the bed. His scarred hand stuffing it into the small book bag before turning around, sighing heavily as he looked at the blue eyes. "What are you going to do?" he asked calmly watching them only cringe lightly as they stood there silently. "Because if you cancel you should call today." He stated matter o' factly heading back to the blonde hair. Letting his scarred arm snake around the back of the small knees picking him up.  
  
"She's going to be mad if I cancel." the blue eyes whined watching the scarred face. The dark eyes calm and focused next to his stressed and pained expression.  
  
"Well she's going to want a good answer for it." His scarred figure pushed into the bathroom picking the small toothbrush up and tossing it into the bag before starting back down the stairs.  
  
"What could I say?...Geeeene." The light arms hugged him around the neck upset. Feeling the scarred shoulders just shrug.  
  
"I have absolutely no idea. You could tell her you got into a fight but.." he trailed lightly chuckling. Knowing Judith she probably would have drove over to see them then. "Here get down." he stated dropping the small book bag into the side of the car as he let the blonde hair sink into the passenger side of the front seat before walking around to the drivers end.  
  
"Do we have to go now?" the blue eyes looked up at him as he got in and slid the key into the familiar hole.  
  
"Yes." he growled lightly. His scarred form looking behind him as he started backing the car out.  
  
"Can I take a bath first?" His dark eyes looked over at the dirty blonde hair as they backed out into the street. "I feel dirty Gene."  
  
"No you can't we don't have time....but you hair smells like that alley." His scarred face frowned listening to the small sighed whine of stressed exhaustion. "Hey come on." The blue eyes looked up as he nudged the side of his arm. "Stop getting so stressed out alright?" The dark eyes shot him a look watching the blonde hair shake lightly as he rubbed his shoulder quickly before moving his hand back to the wheel. "If you fight you act tougher after alright? Take it like a man and just..." the dark eyes trailed lightly looking out the window at the small traffic jam, but even as indirect as he was the blonde hair picked it up. He had failed, somehow after the fight, failed something. "Ahh would you believe this." the scarred face growled before opening the window and yelling. "Hey! You want to try and move you blasted truck!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gene!" She was hysterical from probably the minute she opened her door. Quickly throwing her arms around the unruly red hair and hugging him.  
  
"Hey Iris sorry we're late." He grinned down immediately. Her soft blonde hair smelled so good, she always smelled good when he was around. "There was this blasted traffic jam that took some twenty minutes for them to clear." He growled lightly, annoyed just thinking about it but she only giggled, smiling at him before looking down at the blonde hair and sending a small wave. "Hey you don't mind if I come back at five...in the mourning do you?" he flashed a sly grin at her smooth face.  
  
"Gene you know I never mind when you stop in." she smiled at him, watching him grin as they came in.  
  
"I don't have a lot of time alright?" he cocked an eyebrow at her small flattering dress. His sly features grinning as he stated his lack of time. His apology for having to leave now, and probably still be late. "Alright so I'll see you at five?" His dark eyes looked down at the blue eyes watching him as he let go of the small hand. The light face only nodding looking away from him. Ignoring the unruly red hair hugging the smooth blonde behind him before rushing out the door.  
  
"So Jim." He looked up at her. "What happened to your face sweetie?" she smiled lightly taking his small book bag.  
  
"I got into a fight." She stopped walking, her small green dress turning back around to look at him from where she was heading towards the small guest room.  
  
"A fight?" she looked baffled. "With who?" but the blonde hair only shook no watching her frown slightly. "Are you tired or hungry?" Her face lightened slightly but still looked lightly concerned as he nodded. "Yeah? You want a sandwich or something?" She watched his blonde hair nod as she took his hand pulling him forward lightly to pick up his slow walking.  
  
"Iris can I..." Her soft navy eyes looked down at him as his voice trailed. "Can I take a bath or can I.."  
  
"You want to take a bath?" she repeated watching him nod. "Alright, I thought you hair smelled kinda funny." she giggled lightly pulling him towards her small bathroom. His blue eyes watching her reach in plugging the tub before starting the water. "What do you want to eat?" she sighed lightly smiling at him, watching him think for a moment before looking up.  
  
"Well can I...do you have..." he trailed lightly watching her smile. "Peanut butter and jelly?" She giggled immediately watching him frown slightly before relaxing as she smiled.  
  
"Course I do." she laughed. "How hungry are you? A lot or a little?" She shifted her weight lightly watching him step forward as she helped pull his shirt off as he slowly raised his arms cringing.  
  
"Doesn't matter." She ignored his light muttered answer. Her navy eyes running over the small scratches and bruises on the top of him.  
  
"Boy you really did get into a fight huh?" She looked up watching him pull back lightly frowning at her. "Did you win?"  
  
"NO." He watched her frown lightly at his fast snap. "They cheated."  
  
"Huh no way?" she made a face watching him nod. "Yuck." she frowned, cheaters. "All the time creeps like that come down to the bar and oh Jim I hate it." she made a face watching him smile lightly. His blue eyes watching her hand reach up to his hair and pull a small piece of dirt out of it. "Where you guys rolling around like animals or something?" she made a face.  
  
"It was...we were in an alley." he shrugged lightly watching her light expression frown.  
  
"Ewww." she giggled suddenly scrunching her nose. Watching him smile before helping his light hands undo the snap to the top of his jeans, guiding them down lightly. "Ok, you want me to help you get in?" she smiled lightly nodding towards the high walls of her tub. Lightly grabbing under his arms, careful to watch his bruises as he nodded. His light face cringing slightly as she let him go, standing him in the clear water of the tub. "Alright." she smiled "You take off your shorts and get in while I go make your sandwich alright?" she smiled lightly watching him nod. "When the water gets high enough just shut it off k?" she giggled lightly as she started for the doorway, letting the strong wood shut half way behind her before starting for the kitchen.  
  
Poor thing, her mind muttered lightly as she pulled out the small jar of peanut butter before grabbing the jelly. Gene should know better then to let him fight in...in some alley. Her face frowned lightly as she watched the smooth jelly smear onto the bread. Moving her hips lightly as she hummed. That's right...Gene was coming back at five. She smiled, Gene you animal her mind giggled, she couldn't wait for him to come back.  
  
"How come Gene's coming back at five? Shouldn't he just come back later tomorrow mourning or something?" She watched his blue eyes look up at her from the tub as she walked back in to the sink. Her smooth hand picking up the small tube of lipstick on the side before leaning into the mirror. "Don't know?" she watched the small pink tube trace around her lips as he didn't answer. She glanced at him, blue eyes just calmly watching her from where they sat in the sparkling white bubbles covering the surface of the water. He shrugged lightly watching her give a light sigh, Gene was so unpredictable. Her small green dress heading across the room digging through her shampoo for the one that smelled the least like...anything feminine. "Ok." she turned around flashing him a light smile. "You gotta pick between ahhh." she glanced down at the two bottles "Lilac and vanilla." She watched him giver her a weird look.  
  
"Doesn't matter." She shrugged dumping the purple lilac bottle, at least white was closer to a unisex color. She watched his blonde hair disappear under the bubbles before resurfacing quickly and exhaling as the water ran over his face, his blonde hair now wet. "Iris?"  
  
She heard him mumble her name lightly as she opened the shampoo kneeling next to the tub. "Hmm?" The light white cream poured slowly onto her hand. It smelled good.  
  
"Do you think Gene's a dirt bag?"  
  
"What?" She watched the blue eyes look at her as she leaned around to his face giving him an off expression. "What's a dirt bag?" she scrunched her nose confused. It could have been anything.  
  
"I dunno." the blonde hair only looked down lightly before up quickly as she pulled his head back. His light hands snapping to the sides of the tub quickly for balance as she almost pulled some of his hair out.  
  
"Well I don't know what one is either?" She watched his head move lightly. The top of half of his body teetering slightly as she rubbed the sweet vanilla in.  
  
"What if someone calls you a dirt bag and it's supposed to be an, what do...an insult." She watched him move his head back lightly looking at her upside down before watching her frown and move his head forward again.  
  
"I guess it means the same things as a scumbag or a loser or something like that. I don't know Jim, people in the bar don't use young polite words like that." She grunted irritably thinking about the pigs in the bar again. "Anyway, why do you want to know huh?" She watched his shoulders shrug lightly as the suds ran over her hands and through his hair.  
  
"I wanted to know what it meant." She shrugged lightly behind him before rising her hands in the water, watching him turn to look at her. "If Gene is a dirt bag am I too?" He frowned lightly watching her perplexed expression look around the room as she sighed before scrunching her nose.  
  
"That's crazy Jim. Where do you get questions like this? I don't know what a dirt bag is so I don't know how to answer ya know? Maybe Gene could be a dirt bag for different reasons." she shrugged "He's an animal as it is, maybe since he so..." she trailed lightly before smiling. "Why? You want to be a dirt bag or something?" He frowned at her...she hadn't answered anything. "No?" She smiled, giggling lightly. "You want peanut butter and jelly then?" she giggled watching his expression ease but he didn't nod. Blue eyes just looking at her. "What's wrong hun? Why are you pouting?" She giggled again watching him turn back around frowning before disappearing back under the water.  
  
The clear trails trickling off his head pulling the suds with it as he quickly came back up. Her small tight dressing filling a cup in the sink so she could rinse it once with fresh water. The cooler liquid running over his head quickly as she dumped it on, both of them listening to the smooth soft sounds of the water running off the ends of his blonde strains into the tub. "K." she smiled "I left your sandwich on the kitchen table, you want to dip it in something?" She scrunched her nose lightly watching his blue eyes dart back down lightly before shaking his head no.  
  
"Iris.." he looked back up at her watching her stand there looking at him dully, but he looked concerned.  
  
"If this is more about the dirt bag stuff Jimmy I don't know." She squeaked her hands sliding onto her hips lightly watching the small light face just frown at her. "You want me to help you out or something?" she frowned baffled watching him nod.  
  
"I got hurt when I...we were fighting." He frowned. Irritated tones running back into his voice before he stopped watching her giggle.  
  
"Whatever sweetie." she smiled pulling a towel from the built in shelves behind her and opening it. It wasn't like she hadn't helped him before. Her navy eyes watching him unplug the water before she draped it into the tub letting it hang above the water lightly closing her eyes as she giggled. Blue eyes frowning as he quickly stood up behind it, taking it from her. Frowning harder as she only continued to smile warmly at him. "Is Gene really coming back at five?" she smiled suddenly excited watching his light face nod before looking down. His light wet hands snapping at her for balance suddenly. Feeling her smooth touch run under his arms puling him back out to the small soft mat in front to the tub. "Hey." he looked up at her, hearing her voice coo at him softly. "You look good kid." She whisphered, smiling as she ruffled his wet hair. "Getting so big...and tough." she shoved his shoulder lightly watching him offer her a light smile as he took a step back cringing. "I am gonna go get your book bag alright? Then we'll eat?" She watched him smile now as she got up heading back out the door. Blue eyes watching her go before leaning into the wall lightly, it smelled good in there; like vanilla.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So when you done eating that you want to go to bed or something?" He glanced up at her watching her lean on the table as she spoke, dully watching him. "You look tired Jim and there really isn't anything for you to do here." She shrugged lightly before frowning. "Don't get any ideas about taking anything apart either." she frowned at him watching him smile suddenly, her own face brightening as he smiled for the first time since he had been there.  
  
"Yeah I'll go to bed after. You got something to do Iris?" He took another bite of his sandwich watching her blink as she straightened up.  
  
"Maybe I do." she smiled lightly at him watching him eat, he figured it out. "You don't mind going to bed this early do you sweetie? I mean you don't have to if you don't really wanna Jim." She leaned back onto the table, but he knew she was hoping he would just go to sleep.  
  
"No I am tired." She smiled watching him chew before glancing at the clock. It wasn't like he was going to bed real early it was only 6:00.  
  
"Alright your gonna be in the guest bedroom...as always." she sighed lightly watching him.  
  
"What about Gene?" He watched her think lightly.  
  
"He's getting here at five so I guess, I'll figure something out." She smiled suddenly watching him give her a weird look. What kinda tone was that? "Done?" She smiled at him watching him nod. He could have eaten more, but that would have been rude. He watched her tight green dress take his plate getting up and heading towards the sink before he looked down. Stupid chairs, maybe sleeping wouldn't be so bad after all, if wasn't like his body didn't hurt. He glanced up at her watching her give him a weird look as he slowly got out of the chair before heading towards the guest bedroom. Listening to her fallow him "Hey Jim?"  
  
"What?" he muttered continuing to walk. Switching on the light to the small room as he went in. Lighting up the queen sized bed and wood dresser squeezed into the room.  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you, your a weird kid?" She was scrunching her nose watching him walk over to the bed climbing on. Blue eyes frowning at her saddened as he got on. "I mean your so confusing. Why don't you have any...any G.I.Joe's or something like that?" She frowned at him watching him just lay there before looking away. "Huh? Don't tell me Gene's weird habits are wearing off on you." She giggled suddenly. "Don't you wanna run around or something? I won't tell him if you do?" She snickered suddenly before frowning as he sniffled. "What?" She muttered quickly walking over to the side of the bed and looking down. Watching his wet blue eyes snap her an irritated hateful expression. "What?" she repeated blinking, she had never seen him cry when he wasn't bleeding. "Well I...Jim I didn't mean anything by it." She shrugged suddenly watching him grit his teeth at her irritably.  
  
"Just go away and leave me alone Iris. When Gene gets here at five *you* can talk to *him*." He shoved at her rolling onto his side to look away from her, slowly curling into a ball.  
  
"What? Hey come on I am sorry." He heard her voice smile, shaking his head quickly as he felt her touch it. Her hand pulling back at his irritated light groan before the small sniffle. Navy eyes watching his orange shirt and boxers lay there annoyed with her but...not. "Come on Jim." She smiled leaning her weight onto the bed behind him with her hands "I don't have anything real important to do lets go eat some ice cream k?." he heard her small giggled from behind him as she moved onto the bed more. Her young smooth hand ruffling his shoulder lightly before offering a quick sweet pat to the back of his boxers.  
  
"Arr." His blue eyes growled at her quickly getting up and turning around. Wide eyes glaring hard at her, watching her blink at his quick movement before making a face. "No! Please don't touch me ok!?" He watched her blink more as he yelled at her quickly wiping the tears off his face with one hand while steadying himself with the other.  
  
"Hey ok." she raised her hands up as though he had a gun. "Since when did you get so touchy kido." His blue eyes frowned before exhaling heavily, blinking. "I am not going to touch you Jim your such a nut." He watched her blonde hair bounce lightly as she shook her head giggling lightly at him.  
  
"Don't *Laugh* at me Iris." His voice was irritated, shooting her a mad look while his eyes just welled up with tears. "I don't want to be here, please go away." Her light face slowly sank to a frown at his insult before becoming slightly concerned as he continued to glare at her. It wasn't a hard glare, he was almost begging her to leave.  
  
"Why? It's my place how come I have to leave? What are you so upset about?" She frowned suddenly. Her light squeaky voice becoming irritated and confused. Watching him push back farther, whining slightly as she reached for his arm. "What am I going to do bite you?" she made a face watching him blink before breathing heavily for a moment. "Come on...just...come back over." She smiled lightly leaving her hand reaching for him. Blue eyes never darting from her face before moving slightly. Watching her open the bed with her other hand offering him the warm space of sheets and darkness. "Come on silly lay down I am not going to eat you." She giggled lightly, but it was so slight. Her smooth feminine tones remaining calm and soft as she coaxed him back over. Watching his blue eyes cautiously watch her as they laid down before pulling the blanket up fast. "You know what you need kido?" She cooed smiling at him, watching him sniffle before suppressing the light tension growing in his face. The pink growing around his eyes. "You need to relax ok? Just let everything go." she slowly let her hand run onto his shoulder before roughing it gently. "It's alright, how come your so tense huh? What are you trying to do give yourself a heart attach before you get a chance to run around and tease death like that animal Gene?" She watched his eyes listen to her more intently as she mentioned the unruly hair. "Don't you worry about him. I know he seems like he's living in the clouds sometimes, but that's more fun isn't it?" she smiled "Want to know what that animal always wants from me?" She watched him sniffle frowning at her, her smooth hand pushing into his shoulder lightly. Watching him slowly start shifting his weight to his side before continuing to his stomach. The small tense muscles running under her hands as she started massaging them. Moving around his shoulders and up the back of his neck lightly, working her hands into the tight sore body. His blonde hair moving lightly as she rubbed before pushing the blankets down some and quickly shoving the pillow over. "Feel good?" She smiled watching him nod immediately. "Anyone ever give you a back massage before?" She whisphered watching his closed blue eyes only shake no.  
  
"Iris?" He listened to her small hum asking him what as her hands worked into his shoulders. It felt so good, so incredibly good, especially now after the fight. "Somebody said I was a dirt bag and a...a bunch a other stuff." She glanced lightly at his face as he started explaining how he got into the fight. "I think maybe I was doing ok cause I was getting him good...but he cheated and there were three of them suddenly so..." He pushed to get up, blue eyes snapping at her immediately alarmed as she moved the blankets lower pulling the back of his shirt up.  
  
"Hey relax." she smiled watching him cautiously eye her before sinking back into the soft white sheet as she started massaging around the small cuts and bruises.  
  
"So I lost and Gene had to-"  
  
"Gene intercepted?" He nodded moving his arms up slightly as she let his shirt sit on his neck so she could reach the rest of his back.  
  
"Yeah and after he said I had to...said I had to be tougher. Guess I did something wrong." Her eyes frowned lightly listening to him. "Gene didn't think I did such a hot job." His face frowned. Sad irritated tones running back into his voice as she listened to the small expression of a hot job. It sounded so sweet running from a light voice in comparison to the low class bums who spit it at the bar, and even from Gene which was most likely where he had heard it.  
  
"That can't be right." He heard her sigh her answer heavily as her face frowned. "Gene wouldn't think that...I mean look at you." She watched him open his eyes looking up at her. Her light eyebrows raising as she motioned at his body with her hand. "You could have been in a war! Course he thinks you did a good job!" she giggled watching him look back down at the bed silently.  
  
"You don't know that." the blue eyes frowned.  
  
"Yahuh I do Jim." He look up at her hard tone watching her frown at him. "Gene would never say bad things about you and he's never ever going to start." She giggled suddenly watching him flash a light smile. "You shouldn't be so concerned about what he thinks anyway. If you want to fight Jim you got to do it for yourself and make sure you kick some ass ok?" She giggled harder, his small smile getting stronger as he watched her. "You did fine and you'll do better." Shee smiled rubbing his shoulder quickly watching him look up at her. "After all this was what...your first one? Everyone looses their first Jim, I bet Gene lost his first." She smiled pushing his shirt back down before sighing. "Is this what you've been so upset about the entire time?" he didn't answer, indirectly admitting to it. "Hey you want any pudding?" She smiled watching him look up immediately, he loved her pudding. "Or ahhh...do you want it for breakfast tomorrow? So you don't have to get up?" She giggled suddenly watching him smile at her nodding lightly as she ruffled his hair before leaning down and rubbing into the side of his face with hers. Watching him move to lie back on his side punching her shoulder lightly with his fist, the male equivalent of a hug. She made a face watched him laugh lightly at her expression before relaxing and letting her thin arms hug him. "Now, you get some sleep ok?" she ruffled his wet hair again as she smiled before getting up. Her tight green dress switching off the light before shutting the door. Listening to him roll back over as she started for the kitchen to move the pudding from the freezer to the refrigerator so it could unthaw  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ahh" she moaned heavily, a small exhausted extremely pleased smile running over her face as she looked up at his fiery unruly red hair. The scarred face grinning down at her as it rested watching her light thin hands run over her face and into her damp hair before giggling lightly.  
  
"Iris." he chucked lightly glancing around. His dark eyes running over the sheets of her bed before dipping towards the floor and picking up some of his clothes.  
  
"Ahh where are you going Gene?" She was giggling lightly running her smooth hands back around his waste tempting him again, watching him only shoot her a hard sly grin.  
  
"You know where. If we make any more noise we're going to have a lot of explaining to do." he chuckled lightly watching her frown. Her bottom lip sticking at him as she slumped back into the sheets watching him. Unruly red hair now pulling a t-shirt on over the boxers he had just finished pulling up.  
  
"It's not fair I have to share you Gene." she giggled lightly watching him grin as he turned around.  
  
"That's funny. I am sure he's thinking the same thing." he grinned motioning for her to come. "Come on get up...make me breakfast." He chuckled watching her quickly snap a humored look at him from where she was getting up. His scarred hand slowly opening her bedroom door peering out before moving into the kitchen and shutting it behind him. His long satisfied sigh the only noise as he opened the fridge. Drinking the cool sweet milk out of the carton before tugging on the freezer, dark eyes running over frozen items before putting the milk back and pulling out a small thin Popsicle, starting down the hall. "Jim?" He watched the smooth light of the hallway run onto the bed and small figure of blonde hair sleeping as he opened the bedroom door. His scarred face grinning as he walked over looking down at the closed blue eyes that let out the soft breathing. "Hey buddy want something to eat?" he chuckled lightly watching the small face frown as he started roughing the small shoulder up. The blonde hair moving loosely around the pillow as his stronger motion pushed the top of the light body before the blue eyes opened, looking up at him sleepily before smiling lightly. "Hey you hungry?" he grinned.  
  
"What time is it?" The blue eyes sat up slowly looking around before back at the unruly red hair shrugging.  
  
"Time for food. I am starved how bout you?" He chuckled lightly watching the small hand shove the blankets off standing up at the edge of the bed before glancing at the Popsicle. Leaning onto the back of the scarred gray t-shirt as it turned around. The scarred hands running over the back of his boxers shifting him onto his back as the light hand pulled the Popsicle from his mouth. "Hey?" he swallowed before glancing back watching the blue eyes suck on the bright purple sugar ignoring him. "It's a good thing she's got more." The dark eyes grinned, teasing the light weight on his back as he started back into the hall. Grinning as her soft blue robe and feminine blonde hair smiled at him busying herself making toast.  
  
"Jim do you want some pudding or what?" she giggled lightly watching the blonde hair get down pulling out a kitchen chair. The unruly red hair slouching into one watching her.  
  
"Yeah can I have some now?" The blue eyes shot at the fridge pulling it open.  
  
"You want to eat it with your ice cream?" She made a face glancing at him as the toast popped. The purple Popsicle resting in his mouth as he nodded, hands digging through the fridge. "K" She shrugged, the small silver knife in her hand sliding through the creamed butter before crunching onto the toast. Her navy eyes glancing down at the blonde hair suddenly shoving her hips from the counter. Opening the silverware draw and pulling out a spoon before ripping the ice cream from his mouth gagging lightly as the heat rushed back in.  
  
"Ahh no Jim you not going to eat that pudding now are you?" His scarred elbow supporting his head leaned further onto the table as the blue eyes grinned continuing to stir the smooth strawberry pudding. The large spoon mixing it into swirls before quickly spooning some up to the light giggling of the feminine blonde hair behind them.  
  
The blue eyes smiling at the scarred face making a disgusted expressing before swallowing. "What's the matter? Don't like Iris's cooking?" The blonde hair laughed lightly watching the dark eyes squint immediately.  
  
"What?" She turned around watching the blonde hair shift in his chair to look at her.  
  
"Gene thinks your puddings gross." He laughed watching her navy eyes snap at the unruly red hair before turning around.  
  
"He's just tryna act too tough to eat anything pink." She spit at him through her smile. Watching his scarred face grin slyly at her as he took the toast. "Real men like that color cause they don't care what anyone else thinks." She giggled lightly at him watching his dark eyes tease her to say more. The scarred hands resting lightly on either side of the chair, daring her to make him get up and get her, but she only laughed. The silent grinning blue eyes cramming more into his mouth watching them.  
  
"Iris can I take..(swallowing)..take some of this home with me?" the soft navy eyes shifted to look at him, watching him eat before making at face.  
  
"Well yeah you could but...I don't have anymore." she whined lightly watching him frown now spooning more into his face. "You guys think I am some kinda all you can eat buffet? Maybe you should just learn to make it." She smiled watching the blue eyes stop eating to think.  
  
"No." His dark eyes watched them both look at him. "No stoves Iris." He muttered matter o' factly rolling the toast up and biting half off.  
  
"What?!" the blue eyes snapped at him. "Gene I can do it, I am seven!" The blonde hair frowned at him, watching his dull dark eyes glance up lazily. "Yes I can." he spit, the red hair frowning more as the kid practically red his mind.  
  
"No, I don't want you using it, you know it gets funny sometimes." the red hair leaned back in his chair lazily watching the blonde hair. Their oven was known for working when it wanted, not working at all, or practically exploding when you activated it. "Besides." he sighed heavily "We don't have the money to fix it or get another, so no." He sated firmer, his dark eyes backing up his last command. The blonde hair just sighed heavily at him as it frowned lightly before eating again.  
  
"Well you two can always come and see me at work. I'll bring some there if you want." She smiled giggling lightly as the unruly red hair shot her goofy expression. Her small wooden kitchen chair scuffing against the thin linoleum as she pulled it out sitting down.  
  
"What are you going to bring it in?" She shrugged watching the blue eyes eat and question her at the same time.  
  
"A plastic container or something, doesn't matter." His dark eyes watched her bite her toast, watching the small mixture of butter and hunny run together where her lips had moved it slightly before glancing up at him.  
  
"We got to go." He sighed heavily grinning at her. Watching her only look back down at her toast, she knew it. It was 10:30, at least I had him for five and a half hours, her mind grinned. Navy eyes looking back up at him with her smile.  
  
"Your better off leaving anyway." She giggled lightly watching him grin. Her small pink tongue tracing over her lips smoothly. Pulling the small crumbs and sweet hunny back into her mouth with it as he laughed.  
  
"Why?" She glanced at the blonde hair frowning slightly, why was it better they leave now?  
  
"Cause you have your appointment this mourning, and we aren't moving in so get your bag." The scarred hand motioned to the hall as the blue eyes frowned. Now that their was pudding and Gene was there, Iris's was suddenly a lot more fun.  
  
"Yeah but we have a-"  
  
"No we're going now so we're not late." The dark eyes glanced at the clock lazily.  
  
"You can take your pudding with you Jim." She smiled watching his blue eyes look at her from where they were listening to the red hair. "You want to bring it?"  
  
"Yeah can I?" He grinned at her watching her nod. Her soft blonde hair standing up with the small bowl of sweet pink cream, heading towards the counter top as his blonde hair disappeared down the hall.  
  
"Is that expensive to make?" She glanced at the unruly red hair. The scarred sly face lazily watching her. She shook her head no as she crouched down opening the bottom cabinets. the familiar thin plastic disposable Tupperware running under her fingers as she pulled it up. Listening to the light sound as she placed it on the counter before picking up the small bowl of pudding and started spooning it in. "Hey." He watched her hand jump lightly as he was suddenly behind her. His gentle scarred hand running over hers as the other ran onto the back of her robe, lightly rubbing her butt to her sudden giggle at his strong grin.  
  
"Gene." His dark eyes glanced up, watching the small book bag drop to the floor next to the baggy blue jeans and lime green shirt glaring at him.  
  
"What?" he backed up lightly watching her shake her head giggling lightly. "Am I interfering with the pudding?" He chuckled watching the blonde hair start at the counter. The blue eyes looking up watching her with it before taking the container. Watching the unruly red hair pick up his book bag as he started for the door. "Let's go." The scarred face grinned nodding towards the small porch outside the now open door. His dark eyes grinning at her soft light face waving him goodbye as the blonde hair walked under his arm out the door. "Later Iris." He grinned letting the door shut behind him to the small bye from the kitchen before following the blonde hair down the steps to the car.  
  
"What were you doing?" The blue eyes suddenly shot him a look, his dark eyebrowls raising, humored.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why were ...(His scarred hand pulled open the drivers door getting in as the blonde hair climbed in next to him.....Gene why were you touching her......butt." His dark eyes glanced up at the blonde hair holding the pudding. the blue eyes looking slightly unsure about his question and word choice before frowning as the unruly red hair broke down laughing. "Stop laughing Gene!"  
  
"What!?" His dark eyes closed leaning onto the steering wheel slightly. It was his face, so absolutely hysterical, and now frowning frustrated with him. "I was not." he chuckled lightly.  
  
"Gene, I saw you." The blue eyes stated matter o' factly shooting him a dull look like duh as he started the car gently stepping on the gas.  
  
"What?" The dark eyes glanced at him still chuckling.  
  
"That's rude." His blonde hair slid into his eyes lightly as the car slowed at the red light, the dark eyes glancing at him.  
  
"Rude?"  
  
"Yes, you shouldn't do that." The blue eyes frowned at him baffled. "Did you ask her first?" He frowned again as the red hair laughed.  
  
"Listen Jim..(laughing)..there is something you got to understand here." the dark eyes chuckled turning back to the steering wheel as the light changed. The smooth hum of the car picking up before moving forward. "When you get older, you can touch girls...butts." He let out another small chuckled as he took a right How funny did this sound out loud? "And they like it too...you just have to make sure they give permission first." He glanced at the blonde hair, blue eyes frowning lightly listening. "Or else their going to slap you."  
  
"What?" the blonde hair shot baffled watching the scarred face grin again. "So that means you asked her right? Or did she slap you when I wasn't there?"  
  
"No she didn't slap me." the red hair frowned. "You have to...women will give you a sign that's it's ok, then you know it is." His scarred shoulders shrugged matter o' factly as he took a left.  
  
"What kinda sign do they give?"  
  
He shrugged "A written one. They keep it in their pockets on one side it says touch my butt and on the other it says now."  
  
"Shut up!" His dark eyes squinted heavily as he laughed moving slightly as the small fist punched him annoyed. "You have been pulling my leg the whole time Gene!" the blue eye shot annoyed, that was funnier.  
  
"No." He chuckled heavily, slowly forcing his laughs to ease. "It's just a sign they give with body language or...or something like that." he trailed lightly. Dark eyes glancing out the window as they passed the small weapons shop reading sale before easing onto the gas more. The blonde hair shooting him a dull look with a skeptical grunt. "Fine." He grinned, dark eyes watching the road and car in front before glancing over. "How do you feel?"  
  
The lime green shrugged. "Better." it stated matter o' factly.  
  
"Better?" he chuckled lightly. "What do you plan on telling Judith?" His dark eyes frowned watching the car in the next lane quickly run the stop light backing a few up.  
  
"I dunno, what do you think I should tell her?" He glanced over at the scarred face watching it frown heavier. The scarred hand rolling down the window quickly.  
  
"I don't know. You going to tell her you got into a fight?" The unruly red hair leaned out the window yelling to move the cars. He sighed, Gene was exhausting like that, his blue eyes watching the people yell outside to the other cars quickly jamming up. "Hey! You think we don't have places to go! Move your blasted car buddy!"  
  
"Gene don't" he muttered lightly, the unruly red hair pulling back in.  
  
"Damnt." The dark eyes frowned before glancing over lightly. "You going to say it was a fight?" The blue eyes didn't answer. Just continued thinking lightly as they looked at him, slightly concerned.  
  
"She's going to be mad at me." The blue eyes frowned upset.  
  
"Not she's not." He flashed a light grin. "Technically it's not her place to do anything to make sure your growing." He chuckled suddenly, that sounded dumb. "Don't worry yourself about it." He shrugged lightly, grinning as the guy got out of the car in front of them and started yelling at the big florist truck that just got backed up too. "Idiots." He chuckled lightly, the truck and frustration draining from his sight as he turned back to the blonde hair silently looking down, thinking. "What's on your mind?" He let his grin run into his voice as he leaned onto the steering wheel watching the light face.  
  
"Maybe if I can keep...all my clothes on she won't really notice." the blue eyes mumbled lightly. Running over his jeans and seat of the car as he looked down.  
  
His dark eyes shrugged. "No she really wouldn't notice, but she will when you take your shirt off."  
  
"Then she'll know?" The blue eyes looked up concerned watching the red hair nod.  
  
"Yeah she'll know all right." He sighed heavily "Don't worry yourself about it, she's not going to be mad." He grinned reassuringly. "Just tell her it was a fluke, even if it wasn't she hasn't seen you in some four months so she won't know."  
  
"Maybe I can keep my shirt on."  
  
He shrugged lightly. "You know what kinda situation this is Jim?" he sighed heavily watching the blue eyes look up.  
  
"A...a...no win?...situation?"  
  
He grinned immediately. "That's exactly what this is." he chuckled lightly. "Cause even if you could keep your shirt on, which she will probably want you to take off. She is going to notice the cut on your face there, the scuffs and stuff on your arms, and the fact that your walking funny." He shrugged again matter o' factly letting the facts run out as the blue eyes grew more concerned before groaning lightly.  
  
"I am not walking funny!" They shot back concerned. Watching the scarred face just cock an eyebrow as he let out another worried groan. Even he knew he was. "She's gonna notice all that stuff?"  
  
"Don't worry yourself about it." He grinned lightly, his scarred hand gripping the steering wheel tightly as the cars started loosening up.  
  
"Gene is.." His dark eyes glanced over as he trailed.  
  
"Is what?" The car started moving again. His unruly red hair running lightly into his eyes as he pressed onto the gas, it was about time those damn cares moved.  
  
"Can we cancel...please, lets just go home."  
  
He growled "I told you if we were canceling-Which you never said we were. We had to do it yesterday, so we can't now."  
  
"Please?" The concerned blue look was starting to leak into the small voice. "At least until I get some better, I don't want her to notice I walk funny."  
  
"Ahh" he sighed heavily, groaning as he glanced at the concerned baggy jeans and lime green shirt on the front seat. "Come on it doesn't matter whether you go today or two days from now, so you have to go...today..." he trailed lightly glancing at the blonde hair shaking no. "You never said to cancel Jim." he stated matter o' factly.  
  
"Aww come on Gene! You know! You know what will...what will happen if I goooo!" His dark eyes frowned immediately at the first break of a whine.  
  
"Yeah I know." he growled lightly. His dark eyes glaring into the back of the car in front of them. "It's not big deal Jim, no one.."  
  
"It is too! It's a *big* deal to *me* Geeeene!" The light hand punched his arm suddenly upset "I don't want her to find out why! I don't want...they're going to make me lay down and-"  
  
"Hey come on!" He snapped shooting an irritated look at the frowning light face which just sank back into it's seat. "So what!? You don't want her to cause your a little sore and you walk kinda funny?"  
  
"NO! Cause I don't want to...cause I Hate...."  
  
"Yeah yeah Jim I know. You hate taking off all your pants." he growled lightly watching the light hand grab the side of the door quickly as he took a hard frustrated right. The blonde hair silencing, thinking hard as it sat still.  
  
"Maybe she won't notice." The blue eyes looked up at him as if asking him to somehow rig it so she wouldn't notice, but the dark eyes only looked away. The hard scarred face focusing on the road. "I don't feel good pull over." The light hand reached for the latch to the door as the red hair glanced at him.  
  
"We don't have time for that now Jim. Your not sick your just getting yourself upset so cool it." He snapped irritated, frowning as the light hand shoved him.  
  
"Gene I am going to puke! Pull over!" The blonde hair slide forward in its seat slightly as the unruly red hair slammed the breaks swinging the car to the side irritated. Dark eyes watching the lime green shirt stumble out of the car before throwing up. Cool metal latch to the car door running under his scarred hand as he pulled it getting out. Watching the back of the lime color and blonde hair come into focus as he walked around the car. The light face now resting still bent over slightly from where it had puked.  
  
"So much for the pudding huh?" he chuckled lightly. Blue eyes flicking up at him upset, silently asking to cancel. "We're late." He frowned watching the blue eyes only stand up leaning into the side of the car breathing. "Hey maybe if you...switch to a guy doc.."  
  
"No." the blonde hair snapped at him pulling the car door open and getting back in. His dark eyes frowning heavily as he stomped back around the car ruffly getting in.  
  
"Fine."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mr. Starwind your late." The nurse was mad already, glaring at him as he frowned.  
  
"I know I know. We got stuck in traffic I am sorry."  
  
"Your expected to be here *On* time *Every* time." She scowled at him watching him only sigh heavily looking up before glancing at the blonde hair watching him from the lobby. "This was very irresponsible on your part Mr. Starwind, our commission..."  
  
"Alright lady I know! We got stuck in traffic and then the kid got sick and threw up!" He shot her a baffled expression watching her scowl. Her graying forty year old hair scowling at him as she turned quickly leaving. Deciding to no longer waste anymore time with him.  
  
"Sorry." He glanced down at the blonde hair looking up at him as he walked around the small desk to the few chairs on the flat white wall. His dark eyes glancing around the empty lobby before mumbling a small yeah right. "Was she real mad Gene?"  
  
He frowned "No she wasn't real mad." he growled annoyed before sighing. He wasn't mad at the kid, but it sounded like it. He glanced over at the blonde hair silently looking down. "Your going in, in a few minutes alright?" The blonde hair nodded. ".....and I am not going with you." The blonde hair started nodding before frowning. Blue eyes snapping up immediately confused.  
  
"What?" they shot baffled.  
  
"You heard me. You go by yourself." His dark eyes leaned into the chair firmly looking ahead before the panicked blue eyes shot into his face. The loose jeans snapping out of their chair in front of the unruly red hair. "Hey." he frowned, the light hands grabbing his shirt lightly tugging him forward.  
  
"Gene what? I am sorry we were late ok. I didn't mean to get...I didn't mean to throw up and I...." He brushed the hands off watching the light face continue to stare at him alarmed, breathing heavily.  
  
"Jim you just go do this, your old enough and you understand plenty." His scarred face and voice was firm but relaxed. This is how it was, he was going to go by himself. He had gone with him for three years, now he could do it by himself. "Your old enough to do this by yourself and your just...just going to have to go in there and face it like a man." The blue eyes looked overloaded listening to him. Quickly sinking into a sea of hard stress as the light chest picked up. "Alright?" The blonde hair shook no immediately.  
  
"Gene I don't..." the light face trailed suddenly. Blue eyes darting around at the empty lobby to make sure no one could hear them. What could he say? To Gene? How could he explain that it...that even if it was Judith it didn't make *that* much difference. Some but...not enough. "Don't. I want to cancel." The blue eyes were firm suddenly. The upset stress blending away to a calm focused expression zeroing in on the unruly red hair.  
  
"You can't, it's too late for that now." He stated matter o' factly, the light chest picking up immediately but the face didn't falter.  
  
"Gene I...can't do this...now. I don't feel good." The blue eyes were slowly easing away, the stress bleeding back in. "Please if you.."  
  
"Mr. Hawking?" He snapped up at the nurse immediately. Her thin young figure looking over from where she stood, waiting for him to come. His blonde hair jumping at the foreign sound of his name before darting back at the unruly red hair. The scarred face just calmly looking at him before nodding towards her.  
  
No...no no no no...He felt his chest picking up again, the stress swarming through him, I'll be all alone...I hate being all...alone. "Gene *come* with me." he growled suddenly watching the dark eyes only sigh, glancing down at the light hands motioning for him to come as he stood up. Watching the light grasp snap at him, sliding down to his pants as he got taller but still hanging on tightly. "Gene?" He frowned lightly. Looking ahead over the small mumble below him as he pushed the lime shirt in front of him as he took a step towards the nurse before shoving it forward. Blue eyes turning back around immediately, he wasn't coming. "Gene I don't.." the blue eyes glanced back at the nurse before back at the unruly red hair, stepping back towards him lightly. "I don't wanna go by myself." They looked up whispering to the unruly red hair that simply sighed before shaking his head no.  
  
"Your going to do it by yourself." He stated firmly, watching the blonde hair shake no immediately. The small ounce of red creeping around the wide blue eyes filling them with a salty wet shine as they blinked quickly trying to calm down. "Go. Go do this like a man alright?" He shoved the light shirt suddenly, the blonde skin stumbling back awkwardly. Unprepared for the strong strength shoving him off alone. "Ahhh" he growled, dark eyes snapping up at the ceiling as he groaned out his sigh. The small weight suddenly hugging his leg, shaking lightly even at seven. "Ahh you have got to be kidding me." He frowned feeling the small light chest that hung on silently cry. "No. Jim? No." He pulled the light elbows back, watching the blonde hair look down quickly as he crouched down.  
  
"Come with me please Geeene. Don't make me goo aloone, it, it...it reminds me of when-it scares me cause that guy used to make me-"  
  
"Alright." The dark eyes frowned shaking the light shoulders firmly as the hands held onto his shirt. "I am going to walk half way, and then you go in...by yourself." He stated firmly watching the light face shake no, choking back it's tears silently as they trickled down off the smaller chin.  
  
"Alone!" The crying blue eyes watched him only frown.  
  
"No, I said by yourself."  
  
"That's alone Gene!" The blonde hair pulled him forward, tugging at his shirt as he growled. His dark eyes glancing back at the young nurse frowning behind them. Her youthful eyes pitying the small crying child trying to attach to him. Yeah, his mind spit bitterly, she probably loves ever kid that walks in here, and all the duckies and bunnies too.  
  
"Can we have a minute?" He watched her nod immediately moving back to the small desk, at least she wasn't bad looking. "Hey come on." He rubbed the side of the small arm reassuringly. Watching the light face continue to look down hiccupping as it silently cried. Covering its face with one hand while hanging onto his scarred gray shirt with the other. "Jim stop crying ok? Be a man aright? Men don't cry buddy." He shook the light shoulders slightly watching the light face silence, trying to hold it in, trying to be a man. "Ok?.....Ok?" he flashed a reassuring grin to the blue eyes that glanced up quickly before disappearing back under the hand and blonde hair. "Now I'll cut a new deal with you ok?" He grinned, his scarred hand rubbing over the soft cotton of the lime green shirt as he rubbed the small back slightly.  
  
"How bout I...bout I.." the blue eyes looked up wiping off tears "I cut you a deal Gene you...I'll be your slave for a...a...day."  
  
"No how about-"  
  
"A week!" the other light hand grabbed his shirt as he moved.  
  
"No." He grinned chuckling lightly at the light face as he sat back in the chair leaning his top weight onto his elbows he rested on his knees. "I'll walk there with you, and sit right outside the door, but you still have to go in by yourself, or alone however you want to put it." The dark eyes were firm, this was what was happening.  
  
"Whyyy?" The blue eyes cringed baffled. "How cooome?" The tears ran again.  
  
"Because your old enough now. Your smart and your seven. Smart enough to know no one in there is going to hurt you. If I stay by your side all the time." He flashed a grin. "We'll have to spend more money on food and more time on sleep cause you wear me out." he chuckled, the light face easing slightly at the joke but the stress didn't vanish. "You go in, and you come out. You don't *need* me for that." He grinned lightly watching the saddened blue eyes watch him, listening, they had surrendered.  
  
"This is...what you...want?" The blue eyes frowned sniffling, watching the red hair nod.  
  
"Yes. This is what I want, and you can do this. You can do it all by yourself." The blue eyes looked down as he shot a small playful punch into his shoulder. "I know you don't like it but you can't always have what you want. Life is going to screw you over...a lot." He chuckled again. "You got to start small so you can handle the big stuff alright? One pair of pants at a time?" he grinned watching the blue eyes look back up at him inhaling shakily, but not longer crying. His mind grinned, this hadn't gone as bad as he thought it would. The kid had to go, one of these days he would have to start taking the stress by himself. If it was when he was seven or when he was ten he had to. Maybe if we had more money or...more time I could wait for ten, his mind frowned. But they didn't, jobs were getting harder, longer, and less pay was coming in. It's not like I can just keep dumping him on Iris, his mind frowned before grinning. Remembering how she had spit she would never baby-sit but now willingly took Jim when he had long jobs. He'll get over it, his mind grinned before frowning again. Having to go see Fred after this wasn't going to help any but, he would cope. His dark eyes blinked as the light hands let go of his shirt slowly, taking a step back before wiping its face again. "Alright?" He grinned. "Think you can do this?" The blonde hair nodded shakily. "Good. I mean.." he chuckled lightly "Aren't you embarrassed having me with you for this stuff all the time?" He laughed slightly as the blonde hair shook no, frowning baffled. Why should he care? Gene had always been there before. "Yeah well." the red hair sighed heavily "You will one day."  
  
"Right out side the door." The blue eyes frowned before making a move to where the nurse had reappeared, quickly continuing as Gene started following. Unruly red hair flashing him a lopsided grin as it sank into a similar chair outside the familiar room. Blue eyes disappearing from sight as they looked up at the same sweet gray hair welcoming him in before shutting the door. He sighed heavily looking up at the ceiling, he'd cope.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where are you going?" Dark eyes glanced over at the blonde hair. It was the first thing, the first thing he had said in twenty minutes. He had gone in the room complete silent and come out stresses and embarrassed, which was ironic. I stay he can care less, I stay out he's suddenly embarrassed his mind grinned. But the kid had been silent, the whole way out, to the car, and now for the last fifteen minutes. Stupid brat watching the road signs his mind chuckled, he knew they were going in the wrong direction the minute I took that left. "Gene why are we going left?" His scarred face grinned.  
  
"Cause I have to go.." he sighed heavily. "I have to go see Fred."  
  
"What!?" The blonde hair sat up quickly from where it had been lazily leaning into the car door watching the traffic.  
  
"Glad to see you can talk." He chuckled before glancing at the disgusted blue eyes that kicked him.  
  
"Why!? Why are we going to see him!?" They demanded irritated, he only growled.  
  
"Because he *asked* me to come." He replied dully, his dark eyes watching the busy road.  
  
"So you just go! Why do I have to go!?"  
  
"I didn't *want* to leave you *alone*." He chuckled slyly looking over before realizing he shouldn't have teased. The light face looked hurt by the way he had thrown the sincere words back in its face, especially now in relation to Fred. "I was kidding." He groaned lightly switching on the blinker.  
  
"When did he call." The blonde hair slumped back into the door saddened, looking out the window.  
  
"Early this mourning." The busy red car in front of them drained from his view as he glanced at the blonde hair. The light face just staring down dully, he hated Fred. "Come on. I would have left you with Iris but she was working. You can't stay in the bar Jim." The car slowly took a right, easing towards the side of the road as the blue eyes glanced towards the familiar building listening to the click of the unruly red hair unbuckling. "It will be fine, we have to go becuase-"  
  
"He helps pay the bills." the light face muttered dully, repeating the red hairs excuse for why they went. The absent blue eyes stepping onto the curb dully. Watching the familiar red hair and yellow cape come around the car before heading towards the door, the small figure behind him following as though sedated.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gene I am so happy I could make an appointment with you so fast." The sleazy red silk shirt of the purple haired, overly happy even heighten face, smiled into the lazy dark eyes. Listening to the annoyed groan as his smooth red arms rapped around the yellow cape hugging it.  
  
"You think you where happy? Boy I was thrilled Fred." The deep voice spit annoyed, dully staring ahead as his scarred hand shoved the excited brown eyes away. "Now." His unruly red hair sighed heavily taking a step back, bumping into the blonde hair and blue eyes that stood half watching half hiding behind him. "What kinda job is this?"  
  
"Well it's very interesting you asked me that Gene. You see it's falls under the category of a rather...dirty job." The red shirt grinned.  
  
"What? What kinda dirty job?" He cocked a sly eyebrow at the purple hair that shrugged.  
  
"The only reason I am working this location is because my father is some 800,0000 billion miles away. I normally won't take the slightest interest in what happens here on Sentinel 3, it really is so dead here Gene." The man frowned slightly "But because of the great distance, my dad wants someone running things closer to our normal turf on Heighfong, so I am patching things up here on Sentinel. The man hired to estimate our industry has suggested we run into narcotics."  
  
"Drugs?" The red shirt stopped momentarily as the unruly red hair made a face. "I am not selling anything." The dark eyes frowned firmly.  
  
"No Gene. I don't want you to sell anything." The man laughed eyeing the outlaw before glancing at the blonde hair that quickly disappeared behind the yellow coat. "I just need someone who knows the...back streets of this town to bring me some reliable people *to* sell them."  
  
"What kinda market are you aiming for Fred? You know people around here have drugs." His scarred shoulders shrugged, what kinda business estimate was that?  
  
"I know I know Gene. But if we move them into the streets more, our market will advertise to younger ages." The dark eyes snapped at him.  
  
"How young?"  
  
"Does it matter?. I don't even know." The slinky red shirt shrugged.  
  
"Ahh you want to sell drugs to kids Fred?" The glared snapped at him annoyed.  
  
"Well I didn't think you would be so touchy Gene, it's not like I would be selling them to anyone you know." The red shirt frowned slightly watching the blue eyes continue to stay visible as they watched the unruly red hair.  
  
"Well maybe I am. Not to kids. I'll get you men Fred, but you can't sell them to kids. They'll kill themselves blast it!" His dark eyes squinted at the red shirt lazily eyeing him now.  
  
"Oh please, what independant child has that kinda money?" The purple hair laughed, no kid could possible afford enough to accomplish such a feat all at once.  
  
His dark eyes only grinned, squinting at the red shirt before glancing down at the frowning blue eyes watching them. "You want me to take the job?" The blue eyes blinked, immediately caught off guard. Since when did Gene ask *him* anything about work? His dark eyes watched the blue blink baffled "Come on Jim. You have some experience with this stuff. You think the kids around here could use drugs?" He cocked an eyebrow at the blonde hair slowly trying to move behind his yellow cape to escape the look of the red shirt. His dark eyes grinned looking back up. "I don't think I can do this one Fred."  
  
"But you need the money...Gene." The red shirt grinned this time. "Am I wrong?" His dark eyes squinted. "There's no dirt on your hands Gene, you not selling them."  
  
"Yeah but I might meet some of them along the way. Or bump into these kids. You think I want my good friend here bringing home a dirty girl?" The red shirt made a face before sending a sharp glare at the blonde hair that only looked down unsteadily. "Get someone else, we'll find another way to make money." His voice was firm and hard as he offered a small nod to the purple hair before turning to leave.  
  
"Gene?" His dark eyes turned back around watching the purple hair move to the set of parallel couches in the small room and sit down. Unruly red hair running into his eyes slightly as he walked over and lazily slouched into the other one. The blonde hair sitting down next to him, still slightly out of it.  
  
"Fred it's nothing personal, I just have a problem selling narcotics to minors." He shrugged watching the sleazy hand wave at him in understandment as the purple hair nodded.  
  
"I would have to lower my price if I raised my age." the dark eyes listened. "I won't sell to anyone younger then ten...deal?" He frowned.  
  
The red hair slunped to a baffled expression. "Well when I said the word kid, what age were you thinking of Fred?! Ten is too young!"  
  
"AHh fine fine, fifteen." The dark eyes only growled, this was getting worse and worse, but I guess they can take them if they want to.  
  
"Fred." He sighed heavily. "Look sorry I wasted your time, but I think I am just going to pull out." He frowned slightly watching the red shirt shoot him a baffled expression.  
  
"What Gene?! Do you expect me to believe that you too are just going to eat nothing!? I know you two don't have any money." The red shirt shot baffled yet disgusted.  
  
"Yeah well maybe *I* don't, but he get's a check." The blonde hair looked over at the dark eyes talking to the red shirt, what check? There was no check.  
  
"What check?" The purple hair was irritated.  
  
"What you think I get the clothes he wears for free?" the dark eyes frowned "It's not like we can share sizes Fred. Everything he needs I don't have to pay for. Just get someone else." He spoke standing up, blonde hair sliding off the couch next to him ready to go.  
  
"Gene come on." the red shirt stood up quickly in front of the couch before sighing. "Fine, I had a feeling you wouldn't buy into it. There's a small transport job you can do if you want that." The dark eyes didn't answer, but the scarred face approved. "It's in the(heavy sigh) manila envelop on my desk." The purple hair stuck out its bottom lip sitting back down disappointed. Watching the unruly red hair start over before glancing at the blue eyes watching him go. "So." The blue eyes looked at him immediately watching the sleazy hand beckon for him to come. The tensed expression running over his face as his legs answered the command moving him over. "Jim you really don't mind if I sell some stuff to all your friends do you? How about you and Gene stay here hmm? Tell him you want to stay, I'll pay you both. You can buy lots of things with that money. Lots that you two don't have." The purple hair smiled at the blonde color. The small light hands gripping his sleazy wrists trying to force them away as the small teeth clenched. Breathing heavily thought the concerned blue eyes that let out a small whisphered no as a hand ran behind the small thin back steading it. While the wrist the small hand was clamped around aimed a little lower...  
  
"Hey Fred can't you cut me more of a deal and give me a little more then 450 Wong? I do a good job blast it." His dark eyes frowned glaring into the boring manila envelop of mediocre paper, after spending a few minutes to read all the documents. His yellow cloak moving lightly behind him as he turned around. "Did you hear me Fred?" His dark eyes glanced up before frowning, the disgusted look running over his face as he started across the room. "Say it now and loud Jim!" He yelled watching the purple hair look up.  
  
"NOOO!" The blonde hair suddenly screamed, the scarred hand yanking it back by the arm.  
  
"Gene we were only talking! Maybe if.."  
  
"Blast it I am not stupid Fred!" The dark eyes were furious. "Were you really just going to SIT there and MOLEST HIM IN FRONT OF ME!?"  
  
The red shirt frowned. "I hardly touched him."  
  
"I'll see *you* later." His dark eyes sneered bitterly, glaring at the purple hair that only sighed as he turned around. Yanking the light arm with him out of the small room, hall, and back to the street. "Get in the car." He ordered letting the arm go as he started stomping to the drivers side. Blonde hair silently getting in and shutting the door softly before buckling up. Moving lightly as the car shifted to the weight of the red hair getting in and slamming the door, before roughly shoving it back open and slamming it shut harder. "Aaaa." his scarred hands ran over his face as he sighed heavily, leaning into the steering wheel. His strong fingers massaging his temples before glancing over at the blonde hair that focused on sitting completely still as it shook lightly. "Did he?" the blue eyes looked over slowly. Hiding lightly in his blonde hair as the small head tried to stay down. His dark eyes watching the light face visibly jump as he let the soft strains of yellow color ran onto his fingers. His scarred hand pushing the blonde hair back from the light face so it couldn't hide. Smiling as he did it, he wanted the kid to see he wasn't mad at him. "I am not mad at you." He grinned now watching the small face lick it's lips slowly staring at him. "Did he touch you at all?" He frowned, he couldn't help it, the whole thing made him so pissed. He grinned as he whisphered his "What?" back to the small inaudible mumble the blonde hair had let out. The small mouth licking it's lips again.  
  
"A little."  
  
His dark eyes frowned hard. "A little? A little or a lot which one?" He demanded suddenly, watching the blue eyes become more concerned with his tone. Blue eyes watching him put the key into the car. "Which?" he spit as it suddenly hummed to life, moving forward quickly as his frustration leaked onto the gas petal. His mind telling him to calm down as he closed his dark eyes letting his face relax. "It's alright which one was it?"  
  
"Ahh I AM SOORRRYYY!" His dark eyes snapped at the blonde hair that suddenly let out the fast loud shaky scream.  
  
"WHAT?!" he shot baffled, watching the light face jump at his tone. The car whizzing down the back roads. They were less crowded, hardly any traffic. It was lunch time anyway. "What the hell are you sorry for?" His eyes frowned, snapping at the blonde hair that only slide into the side of the car as he took a hard left. It wouldn't take them more then five minutes to get home. "I said WHY are YOU SORRY?!" He shot letting the car swing a right.  
  
"CAUSE! I AM!...SORRY!" The blue eyes shut tight feeling the car move. It was fast and sporadic, I don't want to throw up, his head whisphered. His small mouth shutting tightly, he *wasn't* going to.  
  
"I can't believe this." he growled, dark eyes running onto the familiar front of their building as he took the next right. "Why the *hell* are you sorry? And you *better* start answering me?!" His dark eyes frowned as he shot a hard look at the shut blue eyes hanging onto the door. His foot easing the car before stepping onto the brakes. Slamming the car to a stop in front of their warehouse. The smooth cool metal of the door latch running under his hand as he pulled it, shoving out and slamming it behind him. Dark eyes closing as he sighed, he was over reacting, Jim *isn't* the problem, his mind spit harshly at himself. He shouldn't have to feel any of my frustration.  
  
"Ahh." He watched the blue eyes jump, yelling lightly as he ripping the passenger side open. The small lime green shirt moving back quickly as he reached in yanking the small arm out. "AHh Geeene!" The blue eyes cringed panicked as the blonde hair appeared stumbling out of the car to the strong force pulling it.  
  
The small arm yanking from his grasp, backing up to the car alarmed as the panicked blue eyes studied him. The light face focusing on standing strong watching the dark eyes.  
  
The scarred hands slamming over the reckless eyes massaging them again as the strong form sighed before looking back down. "Jim I am not mad at you. I am mad. Fred pisses me off when he does...stuff like this, and you. It makes me made when...when it happens *to* you alright? It's not your fault." he growled reaching for the light arm again, watching the blonde hair suddenly bolt to block him, ready to be hit. "What?" He shot a baffled expression, watching the light concerned face breathe hard as it braced itself. "I said this isn't your fault so why would you get swatted for it?" His face fell, baffled. It wasn't like the kid asked for it, or provoked it. He was being held against his will and hated it.  
  
"Your lying! Gene I said I was sorry!-Don't!" The small hands snapped to block the seat of its pants as he reached for him. His dark eyes glancing around, they were on the side of the street blast it.  
  
"Come on lets just. Go in alright?.........." The closed blue eyes opened slowly looking up at his outstretched hand. His dark eyes looking at the door as he walked towards it, small shaky hand and tight grasp holding his hand below him.. "I can't believe you." He chuckled lightly glancing down at the overloaded blue eyes. "I have swatted you what? Twice? And still you think I am going to do it huh? Don't you know your getting to old for me to swat?" He chuckled lightly opening the door. Watching the blonde hair walk in awkwardly before quickly turning around watching him cautiously, fists ready to fight. "I am not going to swat you. When the *hell* do I hit you huh?" The baffled expression ran back over his face. "Did you light any fires?" The blue eyes just frowned listening. "Did you?!" The blonde hair shook no fast and quick. "Did you blow anything up? The blonde shook no. "Then I am not going to." He grinned lightly watching the light face cave to him as he walked over crouching down. "You didn't do anything wrong." He ruffled the blonde hair slowly watching the blue eyes just look at him dully, silently welling with tears. "Did you say no?" The blonde hair nodded slowly, the small motion sending the warm clear salty drops onto the light cheeks that didn't make a sound. "See? You did a good job. None of this is your fault Jim. Don't you worry yourself about it alright?" The small chest was shaking as it cried silently. His scarred arms pulling the light weight in to his chest hugging it. Light arms raping around his neck before letting out the long suddenly loud strained cry.  
  
"Ahhhhaaaa!" The light face pressed into his neck crying. The small lose shirt wincing as the unruly red hair stood up bouncing the light weight to let the small legs, that suddenly refused to spread, straddle his hips.  
  
"Hey?" He frowned whispering to the small face crying into his neck. The small heart slamming into his strong scarred skin. "You hurt?" His dark eyes frowned feeling the light face nuzzle in deeper to the dark tones of his shirt, hiding and wincing. "Jim?" It was plausible, wasn't it? His mind frowned, after the fight, then this mourning, Fred...His dark eyes frowned, light face pulling out of his neck slightly breathing hard.  
  
"Ahh Gene! He didn't listen to a woooord that I saaaid! I said no firrrst but heeeAHH. I think I am going to be sick Geeeneaahhhhh." The small body sobbed feeling the strong scarred hand rub his back gently. Unruly red hair slowly shifting its weight from side to side as it stood, looking straight ahead.  
  
"Yeah, if it wasn't for the pudding this would have been a bad day huh?" he forced a light grin, even though the blonde hair couldn't see it. The small face sobbing into his arm as he headed towards the kitchen. Pausing lightly to the sound of a car outside before dismissing it and continuing.  
  
"He didn't stoop when I saaaid! Didn't Ahh we have...have..." the blue eyes looked up as his scarred body dipped down letting it sit on the counter. "We, Geeene go and get the pudding out of the caaaar." The light hands ran over the small face quickly. Hastily wiping his tears away as the unruly red hair nodded, messing with his pants. "It's going to go baaaad Geeene! AhMove I am going to go get iiiittt!" The small legs kicked him leaning into the cabinet crying. "Ahhhhh mooove!" His dark eyes looked up at the small face hiccupping before gagging lightly and letting out another loud stressed groaning cry. His strong fingers finished with the tiny button as they pulled the small zipper to the loose pair of jeans down. Watching them loosen around the light skin before picking it back up.  
  
"Yeah I am gonna go get it. It's alright...alright?" He roughed the small lime shirt reassuringly as it clung to him.  
  
"Ahh stooop put me dooown. I am nooot little anymooore...Pleease Geene!" The light forehead pressed into his shoulder gripping him tight before the small hand punched his back. The blow weakened by the sobs, but he didn't want the pudding to spoil. Not when something that tasty hardly ever came along.  
  
"In one minute ok. Your gonna answer me first?" A little or a lot which one?" His dark eyes sighed heavily listening to the small groaned whine that answered him. Little as in soft, lot as in it was hurting. "Little or a lot, or No ONE is getting it and the pudding is going to STAY OUT THERE AND ROT!" His dark eyes frowned harder, the kids actions were already running down hill in the stress from younger years.  
  
"NO I AM gonna get it and you can't...you caaan't!" Another small cry hit him as he shook his unruly red hair no. No one was getting that pudding blast it. "A Lot!" The light face screamed at him, small hand punching him with its answer. His scarred arms still holding the upset skin as his hand loosened the small jeans running around the small waste. Pushing them slightly to fall around the light ankles. "Ahhh what are you doing!? Geet offf meee!" The face cried feeling the cooler air, slamming the scarred chest again. The small hands pushing to get away while hanging on tight, unwilling to move.  
  
"You want to eat some pudding as soon as we get it?" He muttered lightly, his dark eyes looking over the small body hanging onto him to find the small rim of the blue boxers. His scarred hand gently moving toward it before jumping. Dark eyes snapping at the back door as it clicked unlocked. "Blast it Iris!" He snapped watching her jump as she came in. Her baffled face ready to explain she had been knocking for several minutes before deciding to use her key when she stopped. Soft feminine eyes running over the crying light face that quickly hid from her on sight. The blonde hair pushing into the scarred chest, light hands tugging the loose gray shirt around the sides of its face to hide.  
  
"Huh? Gene what happened?" She frowned sitting her small purse and bag down rushing over. "What happened Jimmy did you skin your knee or something kido?" She frowned looking at the small lime green shirt and boxers. The dark loose jeans around the light ankles as the scarred arms held onto him. Her smooth blonde hair running along the lines of her face as she leaned from either side to get a look at him as he hid. "Gene what?-"  
  
"-Look Iris, just calm down he got a little hurt alright." He frowned glancing down at the blonde hair that finally stopped shaking no. Resting sideways swearing at him while using the loose shirt to hide the rest of its face. His scarred hand reaching up, covering the one small ear that wasn't pressing against his chest. Watching her lean forward as he took a step to her mumbling as the light hands shoved his hand off immediately.  
  
"NoooDon't talk about me! You don't tell her! That's not yours to teeell Geeene!" The light hands pinched him hard as he frowned, ignoring the irritated screams.  
  
"What?" Her face spit at him baffled. "Are you crazy?" She frowned watching him squint at her annoyed. Shifting the light weight that continued to cry up slightly.  
  
"Just do it Iris." He groaned taking a few steps to the kitchen table. Letting the light blonde hair feel the wood under its feet before watching it stand up. The blue eyes looking down, letting out a stressed groan to the jeans around their ankles, quickly reaching down to grab them. Missing as the scarred hand yanked him forward suddenly.  
  
"Cut it out Gene! I want to go upstairs! I don't want to be heeere! The scarred arm looping around his waist picking him up. Light hands moving to grip the top of his shoulder as it looked down crying at him. "Geeene put me dooownah, cut it out okaaaay?!" The small hands pushed on his shoulder to move him lower. His now red and wet face ashamed to look at the heavily concerned feminine eyes watching him. Moving along side the darker ones that let the blonde hair hang sideways in his arms.  
  
"Come on Jim just cool it. In one second we're going to go get the pudding out of the car alright?! Shut up Blast IT!" His dark eyes frowned, quickly letting his strong scarred hand loop into the front rim of the small boxers.  
  
"GEENE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!??" The blue eyes snapped down feeling the scared hand move. "AHHHHaaa!" He screamed, crying, kicking slightly as the scarred hand pulled the loose cotton rim down to his knees. Dark unruly hair yelling something at Iris as he felt her smooth hands quickly grab his ankles holding them still as he screamed. The unruly red hair ignoring the threats and cries of the light hands that were both strong and weak. Fighting and pushing one moment yet shaking weak the next. His dark scarred eyes running over the young light, now bruised and swollen private skin before moving slightly. Letting her feminine hair bush against his face as her eyes ran over the smaller body of the screaming blonde hair before glancing back up at the scarred face, offering him a reassuring expression. That was it. All he needed, Iris didn't look worried, and women always knew. "STOP! GEEEENE! Let me go! GO TO HEEELLLL Let ME GOOO NOOO!" His dark eyes snapped at the light sobbing face growling at them. Her soft hands quickly dropping the light ankles as the scarred strength pulled the light boxers and jeans back up to the cries and the word *No*. His strong arms letting the light furious weight slide back into his chest. The loose dark jeans stumbling onto the kitchen table next to them. Furious blue eyes glaring at him over the hysterically embarrassed light face that was bruised, swollen, scared and upset, but ok.  
  
"Ok! Ok!" the scarred hands were pushing the light weight onto the top of the table again, watching it stand up. Blue eyes darting around before staggering at the unruly red hair. The scarred face pulling back fast as the light fist slammed into his eye. "Blast it!" The dark face growled, scarred hands snapping at the light wrists trying to kill him. "RELAX DAMNT! Shut the hell up!"  
  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO MEEE!! Why did youAHHH I hate! I HATE GEEENE you know!" the light arms fought him. Feeling the one scarred hand clasp his wrists together as the other picked him up to stop the sudden impacts kicking him. The strong force suddenly hugging him tight as he desperately tried to bite and punch the rough familiar skin. Scarred face pressing into his blonde hair. Her soft eyes watching them. The light arms and legs fighting, growling as the deep voice mumbled into the smaller neck, restraining the furious movements.  
  
"Alright. I am sorry. I am sorry Jim come on." The light arms surrendered, sobbing in the scarred arms they wanted so bad to be lost in. He wanted to forget, it was just too much. Without Gene who was there? he couldn't fight him. When he said sorry, Gene was sorry. "Jim come on. Listen. Stop." The scarred hand released the small wrists watching them claw back to his shirt. Rapping around his neck. The small legs hanging loosely as they hung on before kicking him dirty. His scarred face cringing hard to a small choke before feeling the light skin hug him. Pissed but exhausted to the point where it would give up. The cotton lime shirt working up and down to the scarred hand rubbing his back. Unruly red shifting from side to side, shhhing the blonde hair before glancing at the gentle feminine eyes hugging him from behind before silently sneaking out the door. "Think you scared Iris away." He let out a small chuckle, the light arms only squeezing tighter as one of his hands pulled away to lock the door before starting up the stairs shhing the blonde hair. "It's ok. Calm down." He let his deep voice hum lightly as he pushed in the bedroom door. His scarred figure pausing lightly wedging his shoes off with either foot as he stood before letting his scarred hands worked apart the smaller laces clinging to him. Pulling the shoes of the blonde hair off and opening the bed. "Just relax. Jim it's fine now." He ordered lightly watching the blue eyes open, moving around their settings. "See? We're home." He flashed a lopsided smile "I am exhausted, lets go to sleep." He chuckled letting the light weight slide onto the bed. Dark eyes glancing at the blonde hair immediately as it silenced for the first time. The light skin and exhausted streamed blue eyes just looking at him. His scarred hands paused, the soft sheets still in his hand as he stopped. It felt weird all of a sudden, as if right now he was....being judged, and not lightly either. This decision was going to mean something.  
  
His dark eyes swallowed watching the blue eyes slowly blink before letting out a small sniffle. The small loose lime shirt wincing as it took a small calm step over to the edge of the bed. Watching the red hair stand up and look him. The wet tearing blue eyes watching his every move, before easing slightly. The small light hand slowly reaching up before sending a soft playful punch into the scarred arm. "Not...a dirt bag." The light face smiled slightly before letting it grow. Even thought the pain and the tears, the grin stood up at the unruly red hair. The blinking dark eyes that sighed suddenly, as though he passed where he thought he might have failed. His strong dark eyes ruffling the blonde hair before watching it step back.  
  
Sighing heavily as he sunk into the bed, it felt good, soft and calm. The sniffling blonde hair curling into his side immediately, relaxed and exhausted as the scarred hands pulled their blankets up before laying back completely. His strong shaky sigh admitting suddenly, Jim didn't hate him, somehow...even after that...he still passed.  
  
Hey thanks for reading. Whadya think? Please review for me, it only takes a sec and keep reading, you don't want to miss the good good parts J 


	3. Two Humans Acting Differently

Chapter Three  
  
Two Humans Acting Differently  
  
Divine Angel  
  
  
  
__*~*~*~PRESENT DATE~*~*~*__  
  
"AHh Stop! Gene!" he felt his heart slamming in his chest as he jumped. His blue eyes snapping open as he bolted up before calming slightly. "I was...was...dreaming" He let his hands run through his blonde hair as he looked around. He was in Gene's bunker, that's right. "I fell asleep with him after he...cut.." His eye frowned suddenly, it might have been a dream but it really happened. The cool metal ran under his hand as he shoved his way out of the small room. Gene had...done all those things...had...Fred had...He felt his chest picking up again, those things were real, they happened, but he...he hadn't remembered. Maybe Mel's stupid tank did all this, his head scowled. " Before that damn thing at least sleeping was pleasant. Now every time I close my eyes I am reliving this piece of-ahhh my LIFE!" He heard himself echo down the long hall. His loose red shirt and boxers stomping quickly down to the end before bolting through the nearest door...where was that sleezeball.  
  
"Aisha will you get off the table blast it, not everyone wants to eat here after you've walked all-"  
  
"-Gene?" He looked up leaving his annoyed tone and glare with the twitching cat eye listening to him from on top of the galley table. "Where is all the soy sauce?" The raven hair stood up slightly perplexed. Hadn't they just put in a few new bottles? The sly scarred face sunk to a dull expression. Unruly red hair sliding into his eyes as he looked back over at the Ctarl Ctarl now moving into her seat.  
  
"Aaaaa.." She trailed lightly grinning at them as they both looked at her.  
  
"What in the world did you put all that soy sauce on Aisha? We never *had* enough food for that. How much was there Mel?" His dark eyes shot a baffled look at the soft figure of the raven hair sitting down across from him.  
  
"Eight gallons I..I think." She muttered, frowning lightly as she slid the mash potatoes, pork chops and salad back into the middle of the table. Sending the giggling Ctarl Ctarl stating -she simply drank it all when she ran out of food- a look as she fixed the table before sighing. Looking up to the grinning dark eyes that only chuckled lightly at her before picking up the spoon to the mash potatoes.  
  
"Ahh you know you guys need to lighten up." The dark eyes looked up dully with the smiling raven hair. Watching her squeaky voice lean into the table more. "It's no fun with you two love birds...where's Jim?" She frowned squeaking lightly. Watching the unruly red hair just continue to look at her dully. The mashed potatoes slowly sliding off his spoon to his plate before he looked down.  
  
"Sleeping." He dipped the spoon back in serving more as the smooth raven hair served salad onto his plate over the irritated growling of the light hair.  
  
"Aren't you hungry Aisha?" The raven hair smiled watching the Ctarl Ctarl continue to stick out its bottom lip before sighing at her question.  
  
"Naa Asia's still full from earlier when-"  
  
"-From when she practically sent us into emergency rations." His dark eyes grinned chuckling as she snapped at him immediately.  
  
"Well maybe if the whole crew hadn't left Aisha-"  
  
"-YOU!" Her bright eyes blinked stopping mid sentence to the loud outburst in the doorway. The unruly red hair and brilliant mocha eyes all turning with her to look at the heaving blonde hair. "You." the voice scowled starting in. Blue disgusted eyes squinting directly at the baffled unruly red hair.  
  
"Gene?" The bright eyes and raven hair looked up at him watching him shrug. Before jumping as the blonde hair shot forward.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GENE!" The blonde hair was on the small bench in seconds, slamming its fist directly into the baffled scarred face.  
  
"Hey what the hell is..." The outlaw started, scarred hand reaching towards its face before another blow went at his eye.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T STOP!?...You let IRIS!? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GENE! I HATE YOU!" The unruly red hair backed up quickly listening to the raven hair scream as the blonde hair continued punching before slamming things off the table and getting on as the outlaw stood up.  
  
"What the hell are You Talking ABOUT!?" The dark eyes screamed at him, his words growling out annoyed. His scarred hand examining his face lightly watching the blue eyes snarl at him. "We haven't seen Iris in two months?! What the hell did *I* do Jim?" The dark eyes were mad suddenly stepping forward. Watching the growling blue eyes push into his face. "Jim you better just back out of.."  
  
"OUT OF EVERYTHING YOU DO NOW! I REMEMBER THAT! I REMEMBER GENE! I can't believe you...I can't believe...and FRED!" The blonde hair slammed him again before backing up quickly. The light hands searching around before sending stuff at the unruly red hair. Watching the dark baffled, now deeply annoyed eyes snap at the mashed potatoes that suddenly hit him, bowl and all. "HOW COULD YOU JUST LET HIM DO THAT TO MEEE!" The blonde hair stopped, motionless breathing. "How could you just let him...and...AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN GET HIM BACK!" The unruly red hair growled dodging the salad bowl that went at him, but he was baffled. Jim never went...berserk...and you couldn't just punch him out, especially now while he was injured. "YOU Brought me ANY WAY! WHEN YOU KNEW He WANTED TO DO THAT STUFF TO ME!!!! YOU KNEW ALL He WANTED WAS, THAT is SO disGUSTING!" The light hands ran into the blonde hair ruffling it before heaving at the outlaw. Watching the familiar tight black outfit back up as he shot forward. The glass dinner plate in his hand.  
  
"Ahh." The outlaw let out his first wince of pain as the glass plate slammed into his gashed side. His dark eyes snapping down at the blonde hair. "Jim CUT IT OUT!" He screamed shoving the light chest hard. Watching it stagger back, tripping over the salad bowl and slipping to the floor. "NOW LOOK! I don't have any idea what the hell you are talking about, but your ruining dinner and I am HUNGRY!" The dark eyes growled down, his patience starting to wear thin. Dark eyes watching the light face heave up. "Now. Make sense or shut up blast it!"  
  
"WHY!? And you *never* went and got my pudding like you *said!*" The dark eyes shot a baffled look at the blonde hair getting up. "Now every time I CLOSE MY EYES I remember stuff. I never remembered before but you...you just let Fred touch me like that and you didn't do anything. You just said not to! When it...and it hurt so bad that it was happening again, when it took so long to get...when I finally thought I was away and here someone was...and you didn't AHHH WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!  
  
"WHAT!?" The baffled dark eyes shot widening at the insane gibberish, the heaving blue eyes and blonde hair seconds from moving to throw more things. "WHEN DID FRED TOUCH YOU!?" Furious tones ran into his voice as Fred's name ran in. His dark eyes snapping up at the alarmed raven hair and calm wide eyed Ctarl Ctarl watching. The bright squeaky eyes shaking her head slowly back and forth as the raven hair just stood. Wide eyed clutching her hands to her chest in silence, neither of them had any idea what ... "AHh" He shot, his scarred hand ripping the blonde hair off him as it bit him good, punching him. "Your pushing it!" His dark eyes snarled down yanking the blonde hair towards the table. His strong scarred arm sending everything to the floor in one sharp quick motion. His free hand ripping the loose red shirt and small body off the floor, slamming the thin weight back down on the table. "NOW WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!??" His dark eyes snarled at the blonde hair watching the light hands snap at his wrists from where he pressed, holding it down.  
  
"You *know* what I am talking about." The blue eyes growled, disgusted. "You were there and you didn't do anything about him...BOTH TIMES! BOTH! You let him in, and then you...then you brought me with you the other, and then when you weren't there you didn't even know!! You didn't EVEN THINK!"  
  
"Jim I swear if you don't start making more sense." Unruly red hair shook over his eyes as he moved his head, growling down at the blonde hair pinned to the table. His scarred arm pressing the tops of its shoulders and chest to the hard thin surface. What the hell was he talking about? All of it so fast and...screaming it didn't make any sense. They hadn't seen Fred since, since right before they took off from Heighfong and got involved with the McDougals. Could he? His mind frowned racing, he was with Jim the whole time except for a few minutes. His dark eyes glanced back at the blonde hair as it started screaming at him more gibberish about Fred, maybe that...maybe he did get his hands back on the kid.  
  
His scarred face growled furious watching the choking blue eyes silence slightly. "Blast it Jim if you don't start making more sense to me!! Aisha and Mel are leaving this room and I am going to find out what Fred did to you!" His deep voice growled threatening the light skin. The furious light face only squinted immediately, gritting it's teeth back up at him.  
  
"Oh you would just love that WOULDN"T YOU Gene!" His dark eyes shot a baffled look ignoring the smaller legs under him kicking him suddenly.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Just like *before* right Gene!? Just like all the times before when you never understood what I was talking about! You just never listened and you won't let me go with you! I know how you dumped me on Iris and I know all about Fred now, I don't know.." The light face started smiling, small chuckles running into its tones. " I don't know how I ever forgot now that I think about it...you.." His dark eyes blinked, watching the light face smile before laughing. The blue eyes closed under the heavy loud laughter. His scarred hands loosening his grip some, dark eyes blinking. "It's really....ahh it's so funny!" The light face chocked trying to speak. "All that stuff happened and...and you were so close but you left me...all by myseeelf." The small face frowned saddened suddenly before laughing again. His dark eyes just staring, down as it laughed. The cringing light face slowly sinking with the laughter, with the smiles. The small voice cracking as it chocked out its words. The pitches changing slowly, becoming sadder and harder. "..all by myself...alone when I never wanted...when I used to be so scared.." His dark eyes blinked, squinting hard at the light face as the small tears suddenly rolled from the closed laughing blue eyes. "YOu...you.." The light face stammer suddenly as the scarred hands disappeared, the red unruly hair standing up.  
  
"Geez Jim." he heard his small, baffled, concerned whisper. His dark eyes just staring, none of it made sense. An hour ago the kid was fine, happy, but now. "Did you have some kinda nightmare buddy?" His dark eyes blinked nudging the small shoulder gently as he leaned back over the blonde hair that was lying on the table. The sniffling blue eyes opening to look up at him but sobbing as they laughed.  
  
"Jimmy you just tell Aisha what guys done this to you and she'll make him regret it." His dark eyes snapped up as the light hair suddenly shoved him aside, looking down at the wet blue eyes now sniffling at her. Slowly getting up as though he hadn't heard her, but offering her a light smile just the same.  
  
"How?" The blue eyes looked up at his unruly red hair as he spoke. His dark eyes mesmerized, staring off lightly before glancing at the light face dully listening. "How do you remember all that now when you never did before?.." his deep voice trailed watching the blue eyes only slowly blink.  
  
"And you brought me with you when we first got Melfina, to see him." The blue eye frowned suddenly. "You don't even care. Huh Gene? You think it's fine to bitch and moan when he's hugging you but oh if he decides to grab me or something that's fine! No skin off you back huh!"  
  
"Hey you SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" The blonde hair stumbled back fast as he shot at it. His scarred hand shoving the small body back fast and mad. "Now maybe you *do* remember this stuff Jim. SO WHAT! I am surprised you can remember *anything* you were so...so traumatized back then! But you think now your going to stand here and insult me!?" His dark eyes scowled. "You better just LEAVE IT ALONE! Cause you have no idea what your talking about! You want a piece of me pal you better be ready to swallow all your asking for." The dark eyes spit bitterly, standing back up as the blue eyes only glared at him disgusted. "Yesterday Gilliam goes haywire! I can't fix the ship! You can't fix the ship! Then the McDougals show! And you want to bring All THIS up some twenty hours AFter I had to fight for my life!? Nevermind worry about Mel! When I asked YOU to help and you Didn't!" He chuckled suddenly, grinning down at the blonde hair listening to him. "There are a lot of things you don't understand about the past. The shit I had to put up with, but you never saw me ditching you in the street. Or tying you up in some closet, beating you or causing all those other bruises! SO JUST BACK OFF! I think I deserve a break now, considering it's only been a few hours since the latest mess!" His scarred face was heaving, snarling down at the light face. The silent blue eyes just looking back at him, the angered look now half dissolved but still traceable. "You just shut your mouth before you start blaming *me* for anything that happened with Fred." He sighed heavily, scarred hand running over his face slowly, rubbing his temples. My god what a mess, his head groaned. Dark eyes looking up at the kitchen, dinner, Melfina, Aisha...Jim....at least Suzuka missed it. He grinned suddenly, shaking his head slowly as he looked down. The small exhausted light face just standing there silent, thinking but not. Blue eyes slowly opening and closing as if they were sleeping through everything.  
  
"You don't.." He blinked, dark eyes focusing on the light face that suddenly mumbled "You don't understand what it's like to...just know this now." The blue eyes looked up, slowly breaking down, crying without tears. "I just learned this today Gene. Why didn't you ever tell me this stuff before? Did..." Jim chuckled lightly suddenly. "..Did you not find any of it important?"  
  
He just stared dully, the blonde hair watching him intently, waiting for an answer. "What do you want Jim. You think I have a good answer for that?" He frowned "What the hell kind of question...I mean.." he grinned suddenly, his face smiling though the confused...pain? It was, it's pain, his mind whisphered. It hurt that he was being blamed. It wasn't my fault Fred got his hands on him, I tried my best damnt. It wasn't my fault that...that sicko kept him in the closet like that, I never laid a hand on him. He shook his head silently, he didn't even have a response, and the blue eyes only saddened slightly because of it. Gene was supposed to know, he had to remember better. He should have known, should have had an answer, an explanation, a ..a something.  
  
"Gene it's..." The light face trailed staring at the unruly red hair through the baffled sad expression. "It's important to me, can't you understand that?" They where finally starting to well up with tears. The unruly red hair blurring lightly as the warm salt water slide into his eyes. The calm expressionless scarred face just staring down at him silently.  
  
"I did the best I could Jim. You make me think that maybe there was more I could have done but your wrong buddy. None of this is my fault." His dark eyes blinked as he took a step back. Mumbling to the light face that suddenly looked incredibly stressed he was leaving. His unruly hair shaking back and fourth slowly as he turned around. It was too much, Jim would understand, he just had to think some more. If that was all he could remember then...then that was all he could remember. "Sorry you don't remember anything good, it's not your fault either." The cool doorway to the kitchen ran over his hand as he walked out. The darker hallway running over him with calm space. "I am gong to bed." He said it to himself but he was sure they heard to. The blonde hair standing where it had been watching wide eyed as Gene turned, and left.  
  
"He left me...he left me?" He felt his voice snapped in shaky whispers as the bright yellow cloak disappeared down the hall. His blue eyes blinking hard, swallowing his tears inside so they won't fall down his face. "Gene?" He heard his voice echo lightly into the hall, but no answer came back. "GENE!" He screamed suddenly, his body taking a step forward, but Gene wasn't going to answer. His blonde hair jumping suddenly at the warm touch of life. Her soft raven hair sitting onto the floor behind him running her soft hand onto his shoulder.  
  
"Oh Jim.." He heard her voice shake lightly as she whisphered to him. Her mocha eyes shutting as he stumbled backwards to her pull. To her smooth hands rapping around the front of his chest tugging him back into her. "I don't understand...please Jim...I don't understand what...what has happened." His blue eyes stared dully into the hall as she hugged him, raven hair snuggling into his back as she let out short breaths. Trying to control herself so she wouldn't cry. What had they just done? What had happened? It was so...so fast...so loud. It didn't make sense, none of it. It didn't make any sense.  
  
"Let me go please." Her mocha eyes blinked quickly at the hard monotoned command standing in her arms.  
  
"Please...I don't understand this Jim?" She felt her eyes well lightly with tears, watching him step forward out of her arms. "Aisha please." Her eyes shot back at the frowning Ctarl Ctarl. The small green dress and light hair watching the hall and the blonde hair, arms crossed over her chest. "Oh please Aisha.." She trailed lightly, hearing her tears run into her voice. Crying lightly to the frowning bright eyes that lowered their arms inhaling heavily.  
  
"Come on Jimmy we can clean this up it doesn't matter." She let her squeaky voice grin as he turned around dully looking at her. "Why don't you just tell Melfina and Aisha what's on your mind kido. It will make you feel better." She watching him blink slowly, his blue eyes growing slightly upset as he ran over the big mess he had made. Her warm smile and bright eyes running in and out of focus as he looked around before stopping on her momentarily. Tell her? Tell her what? Start where? His blue eyes looked down a the mocha ones sitting in front of him.  
  
"I am sorry about dinner Mel, I'll pay for it." He heard her whine lightly as he turned around leaving the kitchen. The light hair following him into the hall growling at his rejection to everything she had just said. He frowned slightly as he continued walking, his head flat lining, absolutely nothing running in. Not a thought being formed, everything seemed so far away. So tiresome, his subconscious telling him to walk right to the bathroom. The cool door handle running under his dark gloved hand as he pushed the door in. Walking directly to the small sink and medicine cabinet before ripping it open. Listening to the loud clatter of the glass bottles and boxes slipping out and falling over as his hand shoved everything away. Before grabbing the small vile, the soft purple liquid swirling around in it lightly as he turned it in his fingers, this would knock him out for days. His hands quickly puling off the plastic protective top to the sounds of Aisha coming down the hall to find him.  
  
"Jimmy I think you better go.." Her squeaky voice trailed lightly watching him drop the small cotton ball of alcohol quickly picking up the small vile and moving it over his arm. "Jim!"  
  
"LET ME GO!" He screamed at her feeling her snap from behind. Her soft peach fur hand flying over the vile while the other slid over his stomach holding him tight. "GET OFF ME!"  
  
"DROP IT!" She snarled tearing it from his grasp watching him spin around growling at her as she let him go. The blue eyes squinting at her as his furious face swore at her suddenly. "What did you just say?" Her bright eyes blinked quickly before frowning. "You called me what?!" She snarled before stepping back, her bright eyes blinking again as she felt the warm slight sting on her hand. Her eyes watching his blonde hair stagger back slightly from where she had just slapped his face. The dark gloved hand slowly raising before touching the warm red sting growing over his cheek as he looked up at her. "Stop it Jim your scaring Aisha! And everyone else too!" She snapped suddenly, her soft hand flicking the bottle into the sink annoyed. "What's wrong with you! Huh?!" She watched him blink frowning lightly as she shot her questions at him. "You yell at Gene you make Mel cry and you call me names!?" She frowned suddenly watching him back up again. "You make a girl go crazy trying to figure out what kinda problems you could possible have when your only eleven.." Her voice softened suddenly crouching down in front of him. "Cause you won't talk to us, you only talk to that bird brain." She grinned suddenly watching the shining blue eyes choke a small sound, a small laugh to her comment. Before looking down slightly, the small tears running onto his cheeks with the movement. "Why don't you tell Aisha Jim, it will make her very happy." She smiled teasing him gently watching him just stare blankly at the ground.  
  
"Ais..sha." It was her large soft ears that heard the small shaky whisper. Her bright eyes softening with it,watching him continue to look down in front of her, crying silently over the small red mark of her hand on his cheek. "I can't tell.." She watched him step forward lightly as she pulled the loose sides of his shirt towards her. His body following the motion before becoming aware of it as her soft hand ran into his hair from directly in front of him.  
  
"Shhh. You don't have to say anything you don't wanna, but you got to tell someone what's been bothering you Jim." She frowned slightly concerned. "My friends and family worry sick about me just cause I don't call every other day. You never say anything. What kinda friend are you trying to be Jimmy?" She giggled lightly watching his head sway as she ruffled his hair. His light face staring down.  
  
"Everyone thinks...the minute I say or the minute I do...if this and...all of a sudden I am a kid again. No one listen...no one thinks...can hear me not being a kid if I...can't fight and.." He stopped talking breathing hard as he blinked fighting the tears. Her smooth bell collar running along the side of his face slightly as he leaned into her. Letting his body fall to her soft continuous tugging.  
  
"No one thinks bad of you Jimmy." She cooed lightly smelling him. He smelled like Jim, all parts of him. Shampoo, toothpaste, motor oil, fabric softener, a small amount of mash potatoes and him.  
  
"What's funny?" She stopped giggling immediately feeling his quick shove to get away as he spit his words at her irritated.  
  
"I can smell mash potatoes on you." She smiled feeling his soft breathing, his blue eyes watching the door. If anyone came near she was letting go and getting out. She heard him sniffle lightly "What's that matter huh?" She smiled softly at him, letting his soft golden strains run over her hand lightly as she played with the back of his neck and hair.  
  
"My body hurts." He heard her light confused squeak, practically speaking a what? "Inside something hurts but I don't know what. I just know that it does." He closed his eyes quickly trying to calm down. "Gene...when I was little Aisha people...did.. he trailed lightly wiping the tears off his face.  
  
^*^*^*^*Switch^*^*^*^*  
  
"Gene you can't just let him be so upset please Gene...go find him." The unruly red hair shook no lightly feeling her soft muscles tense up again. Her soft raven hair leaning into him hugging him as they lay in his small bunker. She had come to find him upset, Jim had left, Aisha had left and she said...said she was scared to be all alone, but in reality...his head trailed. Maybe I was scared to be all alone. He had almost pulled her in, let her lay him back down shhing him while running her fingers into his hair playing with his fiery red strands before laying with him. "Please Gene." she whisphered again watching his dark eyes just look up.  
  
"I can't Mel. I don't understand what he's, why he's so upset. I can't take listening to him say that stuff. He's blaming me and I can't take that when...when I already blame myself." He felt her smooth hand move lightly in his hair, loving him. "When he was little I found him, he was young. So small, so maybe four or something, it's kinda hard to remember now. Someone did some awful stuff to him alright. He wouldn't talk to me, not a word for a month. Then it was harder, he talked but not for real. He wouldn't state opinions on anything. If I asked him what he wanted, he couldn't answer. I would say to him Jim what do you want for dinner? And he would only Look at me Mel! Some look it was, it was so crazy! As if he thought I would be mad if he answered!" He growled the baffled expression from years ago resurfacing as he remembered that. "There were set backs all the time, closets where set backs, strangers where set backs, Fred was a set back. I had to take him for medical visits every three weeks and sometimes those where set backs too." He chuckled suddenly, his dark eyes grinning up to the ceiling. "I always knew when we were set back cause he just shut down. No words, no emotions, just nothing. Absolutely nothing when he was younger. When he was older though, maybe six he would just get overloaded and cry." She squeezed him suddenly. "I can't take him blaming me for what happened to him damnt, I did everything I could. He was with me for so long I had to teach him everything and it wasn't like I knew how to do it!" His voice was more irritated now. Her light skin jumping slightly as he made a fast irritated hand movement explaining. "No one ever told me that if I let him drink forever or continuously eat ice cream and apples he would throw up! He would get sick and not say anything, be hurt and not say anything!" He laughed suddenly. "I probably spent more of my time second guessing him then doing anything else and aaaa, he wore me out, all the time. That girl Iris, you only met her once. She lives down on Sentinel. You know, at the real crummy dive we took you too?" He flashed a sly grin watching her nod as she listened. "She helped...*a lot*...but she didn't know much either, I mean it's not like she had kids, but she knew more then me. She's the one that told me not to let him eat when ever and make him eat at set times. Not to let him drink a lot before going to sleep or else it would cost me." He chuckled suddenly, it was a good thing that was one of the first things she told me about. "But I still fucked up a lot, he almost killed himself once because I wasn't watching. Shot a big hole into the wall, I was so mad." His dark eyes frowned suddenly, pausing as he thought. "He set our oven on fire once, let some strange dog and a squirrel into the house once cause he left the door open." His scarred face was laughing as he talked, it was funny, to remember that now. That dog, man what a pain in the ass that was to catch. The squirrel, not too bad, it just chewed some stuff up. "He was good though. He listened when it was important and learned fast. Burnt himself once and never did it again, slipped on ice once and always watched for it, could count and read and tell time way before I could ever do it. It was just...just that he was so. Some things were just so difficult because he couldn't not think about what happened, and he was...scared." He glanced at her, her large mocha eyes frowning concerned as she listened.  
  
"Why Gene?" Her raven hair shook slightly as she cooed at him. Her question sending his dark eyes back to the ceiling frowning. His unruly red hair inhaling heavily before sighing. It was more of Jim's business then his to tell wasn't it?  
  
"He was scared because of what he could remember Mel. He remembered being locked in closets and tied in closets and small spaces.....I never saw bruises on a little kid like I saw on him." He felt her squeeze him lightly as he growled his words out, seven years running and still disgusted and pissed out of his mind about it. "It surprised me sometimes that he was alive. Even though I was looking at him, I didn't think that I should have been. Do you Understand THAT?!" His dark eyes frowned as he sat up suddenly looking at her. "I knew he was hit when I first saw him, but he was so dirty Mel. So hungry and.." He shook his head, just staring at her. That was part of his explanation too, because he didn't have the words for how insane, for how, incredibly heartless a person would have to be to beat a kid with a piece of wood. To burn them with the ends of their cigarettes. To lock them in small dark damps spots alone for hours with out food or any noise of life. To pull them out slow and sluggish and use them, just molest them so bad the they didn't talk anymore. That he was so hurt and bruised all over from the hands and the items used to rape him with that reality eased in and out like a dream. "He just shut down so he didn't have to understand what was going on...even with me...just shut down." His deep voice muttered lightly as she blinked suddenly. Her large mocha eyes shining up at him, shaking lightly at the pictures he was making in her head. "The doctors told me they used bottles and things to...ra, hurt him with...." She blinked, watching him silently look down, thinking, before grinning suddenly. "I remember once he got into a fight. His first one, first time I saw him fight." He grinned, looking up at her from where his dark eyes stared ahead into the side of the bunker to his low mumbling. "He was good, too." He grinned "Throwing himself into it, fighting good until the kid cheated and ganged up on him. I had to ripe them off him cause they were older then he was for crying out loud. It was unfair...but this kid. This kid was jamming a bottle down his throat and I wanted to kill him for it." His dark eyes growled suddenly, remembering the blonde hair gagging panicked and hurt as the bottle was ripped from its throat. "That damn kid had no idea what he had done cause it was just a normal bottle to him. I mean who would ever think.." He trailed again lightly, looking at her. Her silent still face listening as she cried lightly. Some of it didn't make sense but it was all supposed to be bad, and Jim was never bad.  
  
^*^*^*^*Switch^*^*^*^*  
  
"You should just talk to him Jimmy" She felt him squeeze her tighter now as she suggested leaving the small room. Her unsnapped bell collar on the floor next to her as the loose red shirt squeezed her crying, half explaining half rambling something.  
  
"No Aishaa I don't want to see him ok?...I don't!...I don't want to look at him now!" The light face pushed into her more. "It hurts me that...it's hurts so bad that Gene knows all this stuff and he doesn't care abooout it. He doesn't do anything aboout it!"  
  
"Well what should he do?" She frowned squeaking lightly.  
  
"SOMETHING! He should do SOMETHING! Cause he didn't DO It Then , he wasn't there when that guy bought..." The blonde hair stopped screaming at her suddenly, sniffling as he thought. "Aisha, did you know that...that...that I am worth seven thousand wooong?" The voice whined crying lightly.  
  
"What?" She frowned slightly shoving him off to look at his face. The wet blue eyes sniffling heavily through the bitter smile.  
  
"Yeah you can buy me for seven thousand Wong." He chuckled suddenly watching her concerned bright eyes blink before running her soft hand over his face. Wiping the small tears off, but they only ran back on.  
  
"Who bought you for seven thousand Wong?" She cooed lightly watching him continue to smile.  
  
"I thought being sold was going to be the worst thing that ever happed to...that ever happened to me you know?" He grinned lightly, his small voice shaking as he hiccupped. "Cause I didn't know where I was, and I didn't know where I was going to be when it was done....but the guy who bought me, showed me some stuff Aisha...he showed me..."the small voice cracked grinning. "Showed me...showed me some bad stuff ok." The blue eyes looked down suddenly as the laughter faded, her soft peach fur hand running through his hair lightly. "Used to hurt me when I.." She pulled him back into her watching his face tighten cringing before choking out a sob. "I did what he saaaid, I tried to not be bad and stuuuff...but sometimes he...did bad stuff anywaaaay even when I DID WHAT He WANTED! Or for...or FOR NO...no reasoooonnn!" Her bright eyes closed squeezing him as he sobbed suddenly. "I didn't understand. WHY AISHA!? I did what I was supposed to! I did whaaat he saaaid, when it huurt or maade me sick! It wasn't fair he cheated! Cheated every time!"  
  
"Shhhh Jimmy it's ok." He felt her soft face nuzzling into his neck lightly but it didn't matter.  
  
"Now all of a sudden I remember. I remember everrrythinnngahhhh, when I go to sleep I just start!...All of everything coming back...I am so scared I'll see him again Aisha! I don't want to please do something please! Gene doesn't know what I mean! I can't get away when it's in my head!" The small body shook as he screamed at her to fix it. Fix the pieces that had suddenly fallen out of places in his head, and sent him into the past every time he fell asleep.  
  
"Jim maybe you can face him. You can in your dream. When you go back, you'll be different and.."  
  
"NO! I don't want to!" The light hands shoved her suddenly, tugging and panicking at having to go back. "Every time I am me again! I hate it! HATE IT!" he sobbed.  
  
^*^*^*^*Switch^*^*^*^*  
  
"I know he hates it but there just isn't anything I can do about it Mel." Her raven hair sat up gently rubbing the side of his arm softly, offering a smile.  
  
"He will miss you if you leave him Gene." He glanced up at her small whisper, before grinning bitterly.  
  
"Yeah he always misses me, because he won't talk to people. Cause he won't trust anyone else, does he ever tell you anything?" He watched her shake her head immediately, Jim had never said anything about his past to her. "You see what I am talking about?! How can he!? Even I don't want to talk about any of it!" His unruly red hair leaned into the side of the bunker quickly. "You think I want to remember all the things I saw. I literally had to hold him down Mel. He would scream and beg me to leave and to help him, but I had to hold him down so the doctors could fix him. It scared the hell out him to have anyone near him, anyone touching him because it made him remember what it was like before." His dark eyes sighed heavily looking up. "Sometimes I wonder if it still does. I know he likes girls but he doesn't seem to want to make a move with them. Especially since some rude chick stood him up on Symka Five." He growled suddenly "And the only reason I know about *that* is because he was so upset he had to say something! He is like a balloon Mel. He waits till it gets so big he has to do something about it or he'll pop! I am not saying he should run around flapping his gum, but he should at least be able to tell someone he doesn't feel good or something damnt!" She jumped lightly as he slammed the side of the wall near him. His scarred hand dropping for his caster as the frustration built before feeling empty space and slamming the wall instead. "It's funny, sometimes he gets these weird feelings." He glanced at her grinning lightly. "Says stuff to me like this isn't a good idea, or Gene I don't have a good feeling about this." He chuckled lightly. "Cause it's all stuff that makes reference to what he doesn't remember about his past. I don't know why, he forgot most of everything that happened. He would only get these weird feelings, like premonitions or something. No actual memories." He sighed lightly, his thoughts running through his head as she leaned into him from where she now sat at his side. " Guess that kinda worked in my favor though." He grinned "Fred is the only one that we can get financial help from....and it's all really because he *is* gay. It's not like he has a big heart or anything, just a sick mind."  
  
^*^*^*^*Switch^*^*^*^*  
  
"I Hate Fred, always...always hated him!" The blue eyes scowled. "He's a loser and a dirt bag. He never sees...he never saw me then ..then anything more then something to...something to use Aisha." He glanced up watching her frowning eyes nod lightly. "He never listened to me when I told him no...he never...  
  
^*^*^*^*Switch^*^*^*^*  
  
"It wasn't bad enough that I had to watch him every second. When I was working or when we went out. I mean it was big equipment Mel, stuff kids shouldn't be near, or breathing. So the few times I do leave him, Fred jumps at his chance! I mean WHAT is THAT!" She jumped again as he slammed the small metal wall good. "You would think that the two times I would turn my back for one second he would just leave the damn kid alone! He..." His dark eyes snapped suddenly, her raven hair sitting up straighter. Mocha eyes studying him hard as he stopped. His scarred face swirling to a hard panic of disbelief. "Gilliam?!" His dark eyes snapped at the entrance of the room watching the small bot appear at his command. "Where are we right now?" He growled, breathing hard as he wached Gilliam pull up information.  
  
"We are currently following the route Melfina was so kind to plot back to Sentinel 3."  
  
"That means we're going to go right by Heighfong am I right?" His dark eyes frowned slightly, watching the can read more data.  
  
"Yes Gene. As it stands, we are currently passing over it, right now."  
  
"Ahh" He growled suddenly. "Change course right now Gilliam. We're docking at Heighfong." He shot firmly, ordering the small blue can.  
  
"Oh dear Gene. This is rather spontaneous, instead shouldn't..."  
  
"NOW GILLIAM!" The dark eyes snapped, watching the bot quickly moved as his pillow missed it by a hair. "Mel." His dark eyes snapped around to her watching her tensed face gasp lightly in concern. "In the kitchen, when Jim was yelling about me he said something about Fred. What did he say? About Fred what did he say Mel?"  
  
He watched her raven hair shake no lightly. "I don't...I don't know what he really said Gene...I didn't understand that." Her face fell suddenly, frowning that she had failed.  
  
"He mentioned Fred Mel said something about the amount of times Fred had done something do you remember that? Just the amount of times, that's all I need, ok?" He flashed her a reassuring grin watching her stressed face focus hard to try and remember what he wanted.  
  
"I think...I think so Gene...was...did he say three?" His dark eyes widened. Jim had said three. Now that he thought about it he remembered the blonde hair yelling at him, but it added up to three times, but. There wasn't supposed to be a third time, he never said anything about a third...  
  
"I don't remember a third." His deep voice muttered out loud. Watching her mocha eyes become more concerned before he blinked. Quickly releasing her small arms from his tight grasp. "Mel I have to go. Dock the ship."  
  
"But Gene I!-" She called after him as he suddenly rushed out of his bunk heading out into the hall to the strong Dock It! yelling back at her.  
  
"JIM!" He shot swinging the small door in. His dark eyes darting about the small room but it was empty. "Jim?" He heard his voice echo lightly as he looked down the hall before squinting. "Jim!?" He watched the wet blue eyes and light Ctarl Ctarl hair jump immediately as he burst into the bathroom.  
  
"Ahh Gene get out! Aisha! Out! Everyone OUT!" The blonde hair was off her in a matter of seconds shoving her at the door as the small dark gloved hands wiped their tears quickly. Trying to recompose itself as quick as it could.  
  
"THREE!?" His blue eyes shot up at the outlaw at the sudden scream "In the kitchen you said three." The scarred finger was pointing at him suddenly, pushing past her squeaking lightly hair, stomping right towards him. "There was only TWO, two times with Fred!" he watched the blonde hair back up slightly. A baffled expression running over its small wet face, still red from where it had cried hard. Light Ctarl Ctarl hair behind them quiet at the loud outburst, still taken back by the small bits of information and upset blonde hair.  
  
"Gene will you.."  
  
"That one time that I let Fred upstairs the first night you stayed with me. I was cleaning up downstairs and when I came up I saw him with you like that and I roughed him up?" The blue eyes snapped at the bright eyes nervously, she was listening to this. "You remember that?" The dark eye frowned slightly watching the blonde hair make a small movement, of course he did. "Then the second time, when we were in his office. I went to get something, turned my back for one second and when I turned around he was all..."  
  
"Gene will you SHUT UP!" His dark eyes blinked suddenly. Pausing before snapping at the bright Ctarl eyes behind him, her face tense listening to them. "AiSHA CAN I...Can I talk to you LAAATER." His dark eyes switched back to the blonde hair that let a small sob escape through its words. Her light hair just standing still, as though it hadn't spoke, absorbed in them. Two humans that never acted like this.  
  
His dark eyes watching her go as the light hands ran over the wet face in front of him. The blonde hair running back into his view as she left shutting the door. "Jim." He stated the name casually, calmly, watching the light hands pick up their pace quickly before looking up firmly. The light face sniffling trying to stand hard and firm.  
  
"Gene just go away I am *so* mad at you right *now*." The blue eyes growled up at him, watching the surprised scarred face continue to look at him. "You embarrassed me and you let Fred hurt me when you were there...when you weRE THERE!" The blue eyes suddenly screamed, furious with him still.  
  
"You think I let him on purpose!? Just listen to yourself Jim! That's crazy, we're docking at Heighfong." His dark eyes frowned.  
  
"It's not so crazy when...we're...we're what?" The blue eyes suddenly drained of the furious expression, blinking lightly to his statement.  
  
"You heard me we're docking at Heighfong. In the kitchen you said three, three times Fred got you." He shook his head "That's not right Jim, there were two. Only two times, the other times I always beat him." The blue eyes looked away lightly, breathing through its open mouth. His eyes were so red and exhausted, his nose was stuffed and...he was hungry. "I know you might be...mad...about...some of the stuff that happened when you were younger Jim, but that's just it. You were little, when you talk about Iris, that I let Iris...are you...are you talking about that one time in the kitchen when you were seven and.." He trailed lightly watching the blue eyes flick up at him furious again. He had hit the nail on the head. "Look you were a little kid, you used to take baths at her house and you didn't care. It was different, I needed her opinion on something." He shrugged letting his baffled expression run into his voice, but the blue eyes only glared motionless.  
  
"You...Never...Asked...First." The blue eyes growled, spitting their words slow and firm. Watching the dark eyes blink at the simplicity that caused so much commotion.  
  
His scarred face grinning slyly "That's because I knew you would say no." The light face only let out an irritated scowl, backing up quickly as the outlaw sat down sighing heavily. "Look." The unruly red hair spit firmly as he sighed. "I know your mad but your just going to have to get over it." His dark eyes frowned at the light face,he wasn't bargaining this wasn't his fault. "Don't blame me for this, it just happened Jim. Life happenes and that's just how it is. Now maybe it was a little more friendly with parts of you then I ever got to experience and you might hate me for it but that's too damn bad." He frowned pointing at the small face. "If your going to have problems like these you either work through them or shut the hell up with them, because in case you haven't noticed you've managed to upset everyone on this blasted ship to the point of tears in the shortest time imaginable!" His dark eyes were squinting at the light face, the expressionless exhausted blue eyes that listened to him. "So what way are you going to go?.....cause you know I'll back you either way just let me know." He sighed a shrug. Blue eyes blinking slowly, saddened before shifting to the side and silently standing there.  
  
"I don't remember everything bad." His dark eyes blinked, remembering accusing Jim of only remembering the bad in the kitchen, but the kid didn't look like it was listening then. "I remember eating pizza and being with...just you and.." The dark eyes grinned suddenly.  
  
"You wouldn't have happened to remember how I used to chase you down, grab you by the arms and swing you around do you?" The blue eyes smiled lightly while they frowned. Blonde hair shaking no. "Too bad." He sighed grinning heavily watching the light face just sniffle.  
  
"I feel so weird now. Like everything is different Gene." The blue eyes frowned. "Why didn't you get rid of me? Why did you keep me when we were so poor?" His dark eyes frowned before shrugging. A sly grin running over his face.  
  
"I did it like I do everything Jim. I just did it. I didn't consciously make a choice, you just kinda moved in." He shrugged again "That's just how it happened, why? Do you want to go somewhere?" The blonde hair shook no immediately, watching his dark eyes cock a small eyebrow at him slightly confused. "If I ask you question will you give me an honest answer?"  
  
"What's the question?" The light face sniffled watching the scarred face grin.  
  
"You think you got it all figured out. You don't have any idea that I know you hate all of this, but there isn't a *damn* thing that either of us can do about it so. Just shrug it off Jim, let it go and move on." He shrugged lightly. "I know that's not what you want to hear but I can't change what's already happened, maybe if I had more information back then I could have but it's just not going to happen now buddy. Now I need to know. What did you mean when you said three times with Fred?" The blue eyes widened slightly, did he really just...blurt that out? Blast I wasn't thinking, his blonde hair shook no.  
  
"I-"  
  
"-Don't tell me you don't know cause I know you do. No damn games, I have a head ache. No games, no strings, got it?" He frowned as he chuckled. "I don't know about you but I am so exhausted." He watched the light face grin slightly as it walked over slouching onto the floor drained. Dark gloved hands running over his face as he leaned into them, sitting next to the outlaw. A small smile spreading on his hidden face as the scarred hand rubbed his back suddenly. It was always comforting before, now I know why, his mind muttered as he looked up. Watching the sly grin drop its hand waiting to hear it.  
  
"After we entered the Space Race, and we missed the -in the money slot-. Aisha and I decided to put on those tacky costumes while you and Mel were fixing the paper work." His light voice chuckled suddenly as he remembered her light hair giggling the entire time they had changed into those ridiculous get-ups and then laughing hysterical at herself before doubling over when she saw him.  
  
"Huh, for the life of me I never knew why you put that ugly thing on Jim." The sly face grinned watching the loose red shirt shrug.  
  
"For fun I guess, plus, Aisha kinda talked me into it." He smiled before sinking slightly, remembering why he was telling this. "When Harry sent you that message about the duel, and you got all mad and starting roughing up that.. that poor employee." He laughed again, Gene did look kinda funny now that he thought about it. Roughing up some poor Joe who didn't know anything, all mad and reckless just like always. "We left to go change. Before we just changed in Fred's office because no one was in there, but after it was locked so we found the bathrooms." He grinned suddenly. "I almost couldn't stop her from smashing into the office, before she decided to acknowledge the fact they might just have bathrooms for us to use." He smiled, watching the unruly red hair shake its head humored. "I was all by myself when I went in cause it was empty. Aisha was in the girl's bathroom and when I was changing Fred just must have come in. I didn't even know it was him until he recognized something. I mean the little booth didn't go all the way to the floor so maybe it was my clothes or my...my boots of something. Who knows with that guy Gene." The blue eyes frowned watching the unruly red hair nod in understanding. "He was just talking to me, mainly about you until he got more...pushy? Really pissed me off cause I couldn't figure out what his problem was, until it hit me. A little too late, I always thought he was a little more interested in you then me."  
  
"Gee thanks." He let his sly face grin, nudging the small shoulder, but the light face didn't respond.  
  
"He didn't listen to me when I told him no, and I threatened to tell you too but he didn't seem to care." He shook his head, still baffled by that.  
  
"But you *didn't* tell me." The dark eyes frowned, watching the blue eyes look up at his tone.  
  
"I couldn't! What did you want me to do, just be like hey Gene Fred just.." The small lips ran together for a M sound before stopping.  
  
"Say it." The blonde hair just look away silently sighing. "Say it, you know what it's called Jim." The scarred face frowned at him. Jumping lightly as the ship connected into a dock. The swift sudden vibration verifying their connection.  
  
"What was?!" The blonde hair stood up fast before snapping at the red hair. "We're not on Heighfong." The light face shook no, wide eyed at the outlaw.  
  
"You should have told me then Jim." The dark eyes were furious. "I knew, knew when you blurted out three in the kitchen! You never would have made a mistake like that, not you. The genius, if your so smart Jim how come you didn't say anything?!" His deep voice was starting to get mad, glaring at the blonde hair that didn't answer. "Put some pants on." He gave the light face a disgusted look as he stood up.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?!" His blue eyes widened pleading with the outlaw but the dark eyes only turned around slowly.  
  
"Say the word Jim." The blue eyes strared at him motionless. They wouldn't acknowledge he spoke, until they finally moved, unsteadily shifting their weight. "How long was he in there with you?" His dark eyes frowned, trying to understand but this was giving him a visual picture and pissing him off even more.  
  
"Ahh I..I don't know maybe a...maybe forty minutes?...An hour?" The blue eyes cringed watching the scarred face just glare. That was the icing on the cake.  
  
"NO one else came in?!" The deep voice went nuts. That was preposterous, it was a bathroom wasn't it! A public bathroom!  
  
The blonde hair shook no absently "One guy did before anything was really serious but then no one came, it was all during the party you know." the dark eyes widened suddenly.  
  
"I always thought you skipped the party because you were mad at me." The whole time, he remembered clearly looking for Jim, before figuring he must have been mad at him about chasing after the McDougals for so much of the race they lost. "Thought you were mad about the McDougals."  
  
The blue eyes frowned suddenly. "I was! But not mad enough to skip free food Gene." The voice held an annoyed tone, spitting it like he should have known that. It was obvious, which one of them would pass up free food!? the dark eyes only grinned.  
  
"I have to go see Fred, and your coming with me." He stated it firm and hard. He wasn't going to debate it, or change his mind. He knew Jim hated Fred, he hated Fred too now. So they were even. "It's equal suffering Jim put pants on or your coming like that." He knew the blonde hair was hating him as he left the bathroom. Ignoring the shouts and curses as he left the blonde standing there. Heading for his castor, he was going to need that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Stop it, stop the god damn elevator now." He glanced down at the heavy growl. The blonde hair getting more panicked as the space between them and Fred slowly started disappearing.  
  
"How are we going to see him if I stop it." He shrugged matter o' factly listening to the furious stressed growl. His dark eyes ignoring the strong punch as he looked ahead, silently transforming the majority of his anger into the sly expression building on his face.  
  
"Ok lets deal Gene. You want to make a deal with me?" The light voice breathed heavily, growling as he didn't even bother to answer his no. "Well remember after the duel you had with Harry!? How somehow we weren't in debt even though we had to replace our missiles!" The dark eyes looked down at the growling blonde hair. "Fred deposited eight thousand Wong into our account." The blue eyes snapped at the floor.  
  
"What!? He paid you for that time!?" He was furious again. It was going to take maybe two minutes to move that into a sly smile.  
  
"Over paid."  
  
"What!" He snapped at the small whisper. His scarred hand shoving the blonde hair back a step so he could see the face. "What the hell do you mean over paid!? You actually know how much that stuff coasts? What did you look it up or.."  
  
"NO I don't know! But I know if you wanted to buy...someone like me off the...it...I only cost seven thousand!" The dark eyes blinked baffled, what?  
  
"What?" He felt his brain slur his baffled question out loud. "You know Jim I..." His dark eyes looked up at the small ding of the elevator. They had hit floor 201. His dark eyes twitched slightly as the door opened, scarred hand snapping at the baggy jacket and loose arm as he walked out. Feeling the small hand and then the small teeth digging him to let go over the low but firm protests.  
  
"Gene just let go. Let's go, come one what the hell are you going to do! Your not going to shoot him are you?" His blue eyes darted frantically as they moved past the offices to the small office Fred was in today. The small thin secretary outside the door coming into view. "You'll go to jail just drop it! Are you even thinking about what will happen if you go to jail? Gene? Gene are you listening to me blast it?!"  
  
He ignored the hard irritated whispers shot from the struggling arm as he walked over to her. Her black eyes smiling as she looked up from under her deep purple hair.  
  
"Aww man Gene." His dark glove ran over his face as he groaned. Listening to the loud Sir! Sir you can't go in there! ring out from the now standing secretary behind them. The strong scarred hand shoving into the door.  
  
"..as you can see ladies the enterprise is heading for a strong upward..." The baffled purple hair of Fred's familiar white coat looked up with the two elderly female clients as the unruly red hair smashed in. The deep sly smile glaring at the baffled face from above the frozen blonde hair. "Gene? What in the world are you doing here on Heighfong?"  
  
The white coat blinked speaking to him, but he didn't answer. He didn't need to, Fred knew on an instant something was wrong. The stressed blue eyes staring at the floor as the strong scarred hand held onto them.  
  
"Gene? What ever is the matter?" He felt himself smile, that same, sly smile. It was his anger now, his bitterness, his remorse for missing it, for letting Fred win another one.  
  
"We have to talk, get rid of them." He spit hard, nodding his unruly red hair towards the two now frowning elderly women sitting baffled. Appalled by how rude and reckless he seemed. Barging into a respectable office as though he had wondered in from the streets.  
  
"Gene these are high clients of mine. If you need help with something I will be done in-"  
  
"-Get rid of them now Fred!" He shot his scarred hand dropping the smaller lighter one as he took a step forward.. The cast down blue eyes slowly taking a step behind the bright yellow cape before looking up. Fred was looking at him, studying him now. Gene never barged in when they needed money, a place to stay, a connection for anything they needed to get their hands on. That was rude, and when they wanted something, buttering Fred up usually proved more in their favor.  
  
He glared at him, his white coat, his baffled but now seemingly understanding face. Understanding yet slightly disgusted and bored. As thought he suspected they would one day prove themselves more of a burden then they were worth and he frowned, they still didn't have any money, they still didn't have things together, even after all this time. Gene and Jim, still together but still under where they could have gotten if they had taken his offers years ago.  
  
"Gene I don't have time for whatever trifle problem you have right now. If you don't let me continue my meeting I am going to call security." The purple hair frowned at them now, next to the two concerned yet outraged women. "These are high class investors who had traveled a long way to visit our-"  
  
"-High class investors?" His unruly red hair smirked, cutting him off.  
  
"Yes that's right." Fred looked perplexed now, maybe it *was* something other then money or pirates bringing them.  
  
"These women are going to invest in your business Fred?" He cocked an eyebrow, how ironic was this. The purple hair nodded, eyeing the dark eyes somehow mocking him. Somehow bigger and stronger since the last time they had met. For some odd reason it seemed Gene was behind the desk now. "Then tell them to leave because I don't think they will be so thrilled to invest when they find out you have this weird habit of molesting little boys!"  
  
He tried not to yell, he knew Jim wouldn't have wanted him to say it. Definitely not to yell it, he heard the small gagged choke from behind him as the brown eyes of the purple hair widened to the small female gasps. The aged classy eyes snapping at the white coat immediately as the unruly red hair growled.  
  
"Ladies." His dark eyes watched Fred flash them a reassuring grin. "Will you please excuse me, there seems to be quiet a misconception here and I don't want to alarm you." He smirked watching Fred try to calm them, quickly hustling them out the door before snapping at him. Glaring at him. "Well Gene you've got some nerve." His brown eyes snapped at the outlaw, at the troublesome blonde hair ready to puke. His harsh tone easing slightly as he watched the reckless face just cock an eyebrow at his choice of words. Watching the brown eyes quickly start rephrasing things in its head. "Interrupting my meeting was totally avoidable Gene, do you have something to say to me?...Or do you Jim?"  
  
The blue eyes jumped at the sound of Fred's voice spitting their name at them as the red unruly hair only growled.  
  
"Oh yeah I got something to say alright Fred." The outlaw took a step forward, watching the white coat only move behind its desk, standing there.  
  
"Really? Is it not the understanding when someone willingly excepts pay for a service they provide they are willingly excepting it?...Gene?" The brown eyes stared him down waiting watching the dark eyes squint furious before looking down.  
  
"Is that true Jim? Did you name your price?" He watched the blue eyes blink, so stressed. The light face tense and upset as the small mouth gapped lightly.  
  
"No I..I didn't say-"  
  
"-You didn't name a price?! Did you say he could, if he paid you?!" The dark eye snapped at him, irritated and anxious for a real answer. The answer that would make his next move, but the blonde hair shook no.  
  
"He just did Gene. I said no."  
  
The dark eyes snapped up at an instant. Glaring at the white coat.  
  
"Oh come on Gene." The brown eyes rolled mocking their comments. "I don't really remember what happened it was so long ago." He sighed, looking slightly worried now. The blue eyes were looking at him, they weren't on the floor anymore. The blonde hair that was so agitated and aggressive in the public bathroom had strength before it faltered. His mind frowned slightly, if Jim had used the strength he could have gotten away, but the emotional impact held him down. "Maybe he did say no." He shrugged again lightly. "The fact is I made sure I paid him well. Eight thousand Wong...that's an awful lot of money for nothing Gene." The brown eyes smiled at them.  
  
The outlaw let out a sharp breath his dark eyes squinting. "Nothing...you call that for nothing?" The deep voice almost whisphered, his dark eyes glaring at the white coat as he slowly relaxed. His scarred arms falling back to his sides lightly, releasing his aggression, his castor. "I'll give you nothing." The brown eyes flickered lightly with concern as the outlaw seemed to relax. His hard powerful voice petering to a calm harsh sneer. Glaring at him, disgusted but, calm, watching him move closer to the right side of his desk. Towards the small button that would call security at an instant. "I am not going to blast anything Fred." He grinned suddenly. His hard sly grin staring down the white coat. "Don't you worry about me, you didn't touch me. No skin off my back...right Jim?" The blue eyes looked up at him as he glanced down. Listening intently still through the stressed but firmer expression. "You know who you should really be worrying about don't you Fred?" He grinned slyly, eyeing the white coat that suddenly seemed to be more interested in what they were saying. "Don't you think that maybe you should worry more about Jim and not me?" He watched the brown eyes snap at he blonde hair as he grinned. The confused baffled expression running over Fred's face, worry about Jim? The same patch of blonde hair and light skin that had lost so quickly. "The whole time he's been walking around with this kinda information about you. Do you know what would happen if anyone found out?" He felt himself chuckling lightly, he didn't come here to threaten Fred. He came there to shoot him, but he couldn't. It was Jim's score, and Jim didn't want him shooting, none of these threats had even occurred to him till now. He felt himself laughing slightly because of it. "What do you want Jim?"  
  
He felt the loose jacket and red shirt stumble at his contact. His dark eyes still glaring hard at the white coat as his hand snatched down to the blonde hair. Shoving it forward, watching it stumble in front of him as thought it had just been put on display. The blue eyes cringing as they looked up at the light face of the purple hair. That white coat that suddenly valued his presence more then ever before because now he was a threat.  
  
"You tell him." The outlaw muttered from behind. "Anything you want." His scarred hand slid down to his castor, running lightly around the strong handle. The sharp trigger. "And he'll give it to you." The dark strong barrel raised, aiming at the purple hair and brown eyes.  
  
"I don't want anything from him Gene." The blue eyes glared ahead at the purple hair. The stressed, hurt expression drilling to a disgusted twisted expression of hate, spitting its words out bitterly. The brown eyes just watching silently a nerved but still and calm.  
  
"What? You don't want anything?" He frowned watching the back of the blonde hair before grinning, his dark eyes moving back to white coat. "You hear that Fred, looks like he's getting you off the hook." He grunted lightly letting his castor slide into the barrel again before watching the blonde hair whirl around to the large slam from outside the room somewhere. The sound of the police rushing in. "Not for good Fred." His dark eyes glared at the purple hair, ignoring the light hands.  
  
"Gene we have to go the cops are here!" His dark eyes ignored the tugging, the stressed shoving.  
  
"When he calls, whatever he needs. Know it by yourself Fred, you owe whatever he wants to him."  
  
"Gene lets go! Drop it we have to get out of here!" The light hands disappeared locking the office door before snapping back at the unruly red hair.  
  
"I could never stop you when he was younger, thought I did now that he was older. So you better make it up to me." He sneered, watching the white coat frown as it listened. The brown eyes almost mesmerized by the sincerity of the deep voice. The dark reckless eyes expressionless, burning into him over the sound of the cops smashing into the office. The blonde hair silently standing, knowing they were caught.  
  
"Get you hands in the air where we can see them!"  
  
It only took a minute more for them to smash in the door. He felt the rough strong shove of several guys pushing him over. Ripping the castor off his side along with knife to his boot and small bombs. The hard fast hands patting him down. The rough cool surface of the floor against his cheek. His dark eyes watching his partner, standing three feet from him. Hands up slightly watching the cop ease towards it before its wrists were yanked up and held as a cop started patting it down. The blonde hair and calm light skin disappearing as he blinked. The strong force leaving him, cuffs running around his hands held tightly behind his back. The sound of the strong metal circles to his and his partner's cuffs clicking as he opened his eyes. The hard fast hands now pulling him up and shoving him forward. The heavy walking and soft mechanical clank of the heavy guns leading them back towards the elevator.  
  
His dark unruly eyes smirking at the secretary. Her thin tight face now holding a serves your right expression as she stood by her desk, obviously the one who called. The two elderly women next to her, one still giving a cop her statement.  
  
"Sorry" He grinned, almost chuckling his comment. Nothing but the small growl answering him from the blonde hair walking behind him. The gun barrel jabbing his back as his blue eyes looked at the yellow cloak and cuffed blue hands in front of him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You couldn't have listened to me like I said! Had to go busting in there without thinking about what you were doing huh Gene!?" The blue eyes sneered at him. Dark eyes watching the blonde hair bounce lightly as the patrol truck hit another air pocket. The loose jacket and blonde hair scowling at him from the small metal bench coming out of his side of the heavy police truck. One small gloved hand cuffed to it, sitting in front of the unruly red hair cuffed to his bench and lazily slouching there. Yet glaring at the blonde hair, the two cops sitting, one on each bench some foot from them. "Next time don't bring me! It's one thing to get your own ass hulled to jail but I didn't have anything on my record! And I never wanted to see Fred!"  
  
"Alright" he heard himself growl watching the blonde hair only slump back into the wall growling. The thoughts running behind the blue in its eyes. Waiting till enough of them built up it could spit more at the calm yet slightly annoyed outlaw.  
  
"Hey pal how long are you going to hold us?" The blue eyes snapped at the two cops lazily watching them argue. "Is Fred pressing charges or what?" His dark eyes grinned slightly watching the cop just shrug. Silently laughing at them, we must be slightly funny to watch his mind chuckled. "Mel and Aisha are gonna have a fit." The blue eyes slumped back into the wall, relaxing as there was nothing to do but wait. His blue eyes shooting one last squint at the dark eyes slyly grinning as the outlaw sat completely patient, obviously more accustomed to what was happening.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You will remain in custody until an acting manager of Lou Enterprises as well as Morgan and Vicson Incorporated issues us a statement as to whether or not you will be charged."  
  
"Hey pal why don't you get your hands off me so I can make my phone-"  
  
"-Starwind? Gene Starwind?" The cop frowned watching the unruly red hair relax lightly but continue walking down the hall. The strong cop boots leading both his dark eyes and the blonde hair beside him to a cell. "Fingerprints check out, Starwind. You've gotten 5 C's already. I wouldn't be smart assing anyone here on Heighfond if you know what's good for you." The cop smirked lightly. Watching the dark eyebrow cock at him as the strong metal keys opened the iron cell now to their right. The young smart assed face of the cop smiling at them as they walked in, ignoring the growling of the unruly red hair. "Guess I'll see you two later then." The young brown hair chuckled lightly locking the door again before starting back down the hall. His light chuckling echoing back at them, teasing the dark reckless eyes.  
  
"Hey Gene." His dark eyes left the young laughing brown hair as the elbow nudged him. Dark eyes glancing first at the blonde hair before at the shiny mossy green of their other cell occupant.  
  
"Hey how you doing?" His scarred face grinned, the guy was smiling at them already. "Gene Starwind." He watched the mossy green eyes cock at him lazily before extending a hand, and shaking the blue glove he had extended with his name.  
  
"Russell Cormick." The mossy green eyes and tanned skin grinned, before glancing at the blonde hair. Extending his hand to the blue eyes that vacantly watched him. Shaking the stronger hand that reached for him before frowning slightly as the grin smiled directly at him.  
  
"Jim...Hawking." His scarred face grinned lazily lounging into the small cot. It was a tight space. It's got to be maybe seven by seven, his mind growled lightly. Eyeing the small contents. The one bunk bed and single cot, sink, toilet, ugly cinderblock wall and metal laser bars running in front of them and to their right. Opening the side facing the police desk for the cell wing.  
  
"What are you all in here for?" The mossy green eyes grinned lounging back into the bottom bunk where he was. Humored as he watched them noisily come in, arguing with the guards as he lay there.  
  
"Harassing some big business suit." His unruly red hair chuckled lightly, moving slightly as the blonde hair sat down on the end of his cot.  
  
"What are you in here for?" The blonde hair watched the black color as he spoke. The loose gray shirt of mossy green eyes shrugging lightly.  
  
"Burglary." He stated matter o' factly.  
  
"Oh yeah." The dark eyes grinned, chuckling lightly "What were you trying to steal?"  
  
The mossy green eyes chuckled watching him before shrugging again lightly. "A ship. But they won't hold me long. Don't got enough on me, I used to be a cop once...but I was set up." The raspy voice chuckled suddenly. "Why? What's it to you Gene, you don't mind if I call you that right?" The outlaw shrugged, only flashing a sly grin..  
  
"That's my name isn't it." He chuckled lightly. "I hear you, I run my own business and sometimes the cops got a problem with our bills." He grinned watching the mossy green eyes scuff a short laugh.  
  
"You don't say. What kinda business?" He cocked a dark eyebrow at the unruly color.  
  
"We sell solutions to any problem." He grinned. "Starwind and Hawking Enterprises, right down on Sentinel three."  
  
"Really? Sentinel huh?" The tanned skin grinned at him. "I hear Sentinel's pretty dead, a good spot to be if you want to get lost."  
  
He grinned leaning back into the rough cinder blocks slightly ignoring the flat comment about Sentinel...it was dead. Reckless dark eyes watching the grinning tanned skin glance at his younger partner who had been silently studying it.  
  
"Hey kid, why don't you come sleep closer to me...You want the top bunk? I am not going to bite." His green eyes and raspy voice chuckled lightly watching the blue eyes frown as they stood up. Moving over towards the bolted down bunk system  
  
"My name is Jim. You don't mind if I call you Russell do you?" The blonde hair smirked at him, watching the tanned face silence. Eyeing the smart comeback with irritation as the white cargos climbed onto the top bunk before staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"Do they plan on feeding us or what? Jim what do you know about this place" The dark eyes glanced up at the bunk lazily watching a gloved hand make a small how should I know motion.  
  
"They took my stuff Gene." The light voice stated matter o' factly, blue eyes staring up at the ceiling as the red hair growled. The rough concrete sliding under his shoulders as he slid into the cot more. Offering a small nod to the shiny black hair before shutting his eyes. Two hours was to long to wait for awake.  
  
__*~*~*~INTO THE PAST~*~*~*__  
  
His dark eye frowned lightly, listening to the heavy laughter from the small five year old behind him. The blonde hair watching him silently argue over the laundry detergent as he looked down. Watching the open circle to the washing machine almost mock him. "Yeah I look real funny don't I." He grumbled lightly listening to the small muddy pair of jeans and loose deep green shirt sit down on the floor now laughing too hard to stand. "Ahh blast." His dark eyes frowned, snapping at the odd buttons and one big knob to the machine as it started trying to wash while he wasn't finished. "Alright!" He shot, his dark eyes momentarily snapping at the blonde hair doubling over at him before snapping back at the machine. "Alright Iris! I forgot! What do I do!?" He shot, yelling over the small laughter as he looked down. The small bin inside the great metal square trying to wash without any soap or enough water. Making a hard growling sound at him as she came rushing back in. Her soft feminine blonde hair looking down before squeaking.  
  
"Ahh Gene you goof what did you do to it huh?" In a few quick snaps the machine turned off. Her soft thin hands dropping the small knob as it suddenly started adding more water. Soft feminine eyes laughing at him lightly before turning around to the jeans sitting on the floor laughing. "Jim take off your shoes and stop laughing at him." She chuckled lightly watching the small face. The closed blue eyes continuing to beam at them through the heavily laughter. "Jim it's not nice to laugh at people you dirty rat." she giggled lightly. Watching the muddy light face relax lightly, only chuckling at them. The dark eyes giving it a dull look.  
  
"Iris." She glanced up at him, watching his unruly red hair just sigh heavily. Exhausted from working his two bit job at the small farm two hours down the road. His scarred form and pants still covered in mud like the blonde hair that couldn't resist getting into it too after Gene had. Never mind Gene accidentally fell in, it still looked like a lot of fun.  
  
"Mm your just lucky my laundry room is downstairs Gene." She frowned watching the blonde hair smear mud in circles with its hands from where it sat before she sighed. "And get you pants off, they're making tracks you know! Who do you think is going to wash all this Gene!?" She squeaked annoyed watching him grin. His loose baggy pants continuing to smear mud like a mop as he moved. His dark eyes running over the filthy floor before back at her as she started towards the blonde hair.  
  
"Jim get this stuff off ." She smiled pulling the muddy deep green cotton over his head. Watching him smear his hands on the portions of the cloth not coated with the thick brown dirt as he laughed lightly. "You two are lucky I didn't make you take all your clothes off outside. You know I am splitting this place with May, she's going to kill me when she finds out I let two guys coated with mud in here Gene." She whined lightly as she squeaked unbuttoning the small pair of jeans before letting the small hands take over. Pushing the rim down slightly before hopping to get them off.  
  
"What Iris?" Her navy eyes smiled at the blonde hair that stopped listening to her. "We can take our clothes off not in da...in outside?"  
  
"No we can't take our clothes off outside." The red hair shot annoyed, watching the blue eyes continue to eye her as she giggled before calming as his dark eyes shot her a look.  
  
"Notah, I was only playing sweetie." She giggled lightly watching him step out of his pants. Nothing but muddy light skin, blonde hair and orange boxers which quickly sat back down smearing the mud on the floor. "Aaaa" she whined watching him, the small laugh the only indication the blue eyes even heard her.  
  
"So who is this May?" She looked up, watching the dark eye cock an eyebrow at her. "She some hot babe?" She wrinkled her nose, nodding to the blonde hair suddenly back at the door asking if he could go outside.  
  
"Maybe." She giggled lightly watching the scarred blue boxers drop his muddy jeans into the washing machine. Unruly red hair moving over slightly as she dropped in the smaller clothes from the blonde hair.  
  
"Hey Jim you think May's a hot..." His dark eyes trailed before growling lightly at the open door. "Iris, if I hear anything from him about wanting to take stuff off while he's out your going to owe me." He grinned watching her move to the window shutting the door. Her thin feminine figure giggling as she listened to him, he owed her too many. Strong scarred hand shutting the top of the washer as she opened the window.  
  
"No!" He glanced at her as she called out. "Don't put that in your mouth it's got germs on it!" She whined squeaking as she leaned out. His dark eyes walking over next to her watching the light hand look down at the small whatever that looked interesting to taste.  
  
"I dident see any on dare." The blue eyes frowned, looking into his hand for whatever germ things there might be.  
  
"Yaha but they're there." She giggled lightly watching the blue eyes continue to frown. Starting to look as though it might say something to protest again. "Gene how are.."  
  
"Hey Jim." The blue eyes looked up at the red hair now shoving the giggling figure from the window while holding onto the bottom of her dress. His scarred face grinning as she smacked him playfully. "Never mind the germs. If you want to put that in your mouth, you better be sure that's what you want because if I see you do that to one thing. I am going to jam it down your throat." She giggled harder suddenly, covering her mouth as the blue eyes dropped what looked like a small rock frowning.  
  
"Down my throat?" The light voice repeated watching it fall before looking back up at the red hair that nodded, repeating yeah down your throat. "Like dat, like dat yucky...da yucky purple cough-"  
  
"-Yeah, just like the yucky purple cough medicine." His scarred face grinned watching the light skin make a face as it started back toward the door. For some reason it just wasn't as interesting outside anymore.  
  
"Gene you animal!" His dark eyes glanced at her as she hit him with both hands now. "Don't tell him that or he's not going to want to take more of it later!" She laughed, pulling at the bottom of her short dress he held on to.  
  
"He's not going to forget, I already told you." He chuckled lightly letting go, watching her step back smoothing her dress before looking up at him with a short sigh.  
  
"Are you two leaving when your clothes are done?" Her face watched him as she relaxed, his scarred features thinking before shrugging.  
  
"Yeah maybe, but it doesn't really matter when we leave. That's the only job that's called in for today." He watched her make a face, like ew a job with that much mud. She wasn't going to even ask what he was doing at that farm to show up looking like that.  
  
"Well then I need you to fix something for me." She watched him make a face, rolling his eyes lightly before sighing as her eyes didn't falter. The same -you better fix this for me- look staring at him.  
  
"What?" He sighed heavily, his dark eyes glancing at the open door as the blonde hair came back in. Holding the small vent screen to her air conditioner in its hands.  
  
"I need you to fix the light in my closet, I can't see anything and...what is so funny Gene?" She frowned watching him grin suddenly before following her gaze. Her sweet navy blue eyes falling on the blonde hair momentarily before snapping back at him. "Ohhh Gene your not listening to one word I say!" She whined smacking him lightly watching his face flash her a lop sided grin.  
  
"Course I am, you busted your closet light." He shrugged watching her groan at him. Her face frowning lightly but slightly humored as he started out of the laundry room wearing only his boxers. Off to fix the upstairs hall closet light.  
  
"Hey!" she snapped watching the blue eyes jump up at her immediately. Looking up from where they were busy both smearing mud and bending the air conditioning vent.  
  
"I'll put dat back." The light face smiled at her, watching her make a face at him.  
  
"Right now! Right now Jimmy this is the last time you take that off. You wanna bust my air conditioner!" She frowned, shoving him back out the door as he whined looking up at her.  
  
"But I wanna, I waaana see what's in dare Iris. I'll put dat-"  
  
"-Yeah you'll put it back right *now* Jim." She frowned watching him turn back around as she stood in the doorway, his light face groweling at her. "I am gonna swat you." She frowned watching his blue eyes squint fast.  
  
"Natah you can't." She blinked, watching him grin at her suddenly sticking his tongue at her. Her face choking a laugh before she could tell herself not to. Watching him laugh at her as he stood there.  
  
"Come here and try me." she grinned at him watching him stop laughing. His blue eyes studying her. "You want to seeee?" She giggled lightly watching him frown at her before groweling. His blonde hair stomping back down the side of the house to screw the vent back on to her giggling.  
  
"What's so funny?" His dark eyes peered out at her from inside her hall closet as she passed. Momentarily watching her light thin figure walk by into the bathroom starting the tub.  
  
"You." she sighed leaning into the doorway looking up. Watching the scarred chest and dark eyes look down at her from where they were reaching up to the ceiling. Unscrewing the light fixture from the small step latter. "Jim unscrewed my air conditioner vent again." She sighed watching him laugh. His dark eyes looking back up to more unscrewing, his scarred fingers working the small metal bolts gingerly so nothing would break.  
  
"You better watch him or he'll take apart the air conditioner." He watched her eyes widen lightly as he grinned down. "That's what happened to our toaster" Her feminine blonde hair quickly disappeared into the bathroom as he listening to the window open and the stressed Jim you get your butt in this house before I come get you being yelled out. His dark eyes grinning, chuckling up to the light fixture as half of it detached from the wall. Her light voice shooting back an oh yes I will before the window shut. Her navy eyes looking down at the tub now half full. Testing the water before shutting it off to the downstairs door closing. The blue eyes frowning as they came back in looking up at him as they came up the stairs.  
  
"Gene Iris said..." The light voice trailed catching sight of her. Her navy blue eyes cocking an eyebrow at him, humored that Jim was telling on her.  
  
"What did Iris say?" The dark eyes looked down out of the closet doorway, grinning at them. Watching the blue eyes only make a face before sighing lightly as she giggled. "Hey you touch anything downstairs?" The dark eyes frowned lightly watching the blue eyes just blink looking at him. Drawing a blank as to what he was asking, the dark eyes running over the muddy hands. "Go take a bath." The red hair disappeared reaching back up to the light fixture. The blue eyes slowly moving to the closet doorway. Eyeing the small lit space Gene was in before looking up, nudging the scarred form working.  
  
"Gene can I see dat, can I see." The blue eyes looked up, the wires and pieces exposed from where the unruly red hair had taken the light fixture off.  
  
"You want to see it?" The dark eyes grinned down suddenly, watching the blonde hair nodd. "Are you asking me if you can see?"  
  
"Yeah I want da see dat. I want da see da, dat stuff." The light hand pointed up watching the dark eyes grin before making a face.  
  
"Well what did I just ask you to do?" The unruly red hair waited watching the light face think before frowning.  
  
"I'll miss daaat if I take a bath." The blue eyes whined suddenly nudging him as he shook no.  
  
"No you won't, go get in the tub. You want me to wait?" He grinned watching the groaning blonde hair look back up nodding as he said the last part. The light hands quickly disappearing from the doorway of the closet, hurrying towards the bathroom. Her soft eyes watching it go in before shutting the door. Feminine smooth face smiling at the red hair climbing down the step latter before sighing. His scarred form taking a few steps over before leaning on her. Feeling her smooth shoulders and blonde hair as he squeezed her light sundress before feeling her shove him. His scarred hand moving up her front as he grinned.  
  
"Gene your such an animal." She giggled lightly shoving his hands off her chest as she leaned into the wall. Watching his dark eyes push around in front of her. "Are you tired?" She smiled lightly watching his scarred shoulders shrug, but he was. His dark eyes looking back up as she ran her hands through his red hair lightly. "Why don't you try and sleep here? Maybe you'll sleep better?" She smiled lightly at him watching his dark eyes look down, ignoring her comment as he just hugged her again. Her thin arms squeezing him as he stood there. "Did you hear me Gene?" She felt his face smile from where it was pushing into her neck. "You want to take a nap?" She heard his light chuckle as she giggled out her words, nudging him lightly.  
  
His humored scarred face standing back up, looking at her. "I don't think I have time, Jim's got to-"  
  
"-I can watch him, why don't you go to sleep. Then he can just nap with you in some.." Her eyes roamed the hallway, stopping on the closed bathroom door that hid the clock before shrugging. "It was 12:20 when you guys showed, so maybe ten minutes." she smiled watching him think. His scarred face debating if he really had time to sleep. Considering he wasn't getting much at night anymore. I used to sleep like a rock, his mind chuckled. And he knew he had, friends had told him, women had told him and he had ever since he was younger. Now all of a sudden every little sound woke him up, Jim woke him up sometimes three times a night and falling asleep had gotten harder to.  
  
"I don't have time Iris." He frowned slightly at her thin hands shoving him lightly. Feeling him hug her again as she started to her bedroom. His weight shuffling after her as he didn't let go.  
  
"Yes you do. Now your going to sleep Gene you look tired to me." She frowned at him as he let go looking at her. "What are you going to miss hmm? You said yourself no work came in so come on silly." She giggled lightly moving him in front of her so he stood with his legs against the bed. His scarred face grinning at her as she wrinkled her nose.  
  
"I can't. When our clothes come out Jim's got to go to some place so they can do some kinda scan on him, and they want to see me too. Cause Judith thinks I don't look to good and.." She watched him mutter the stuff they were going to have to do. They stuff he should be doing, the work they needed as he laid down. Her smooth thin hands running through his hair as she shhed him lightly. Watching his scarred eyes close as he sighed heavily, before she got back up. Her feminine blonde hair shaking lightly as she walked by the bathroom listening to the blonde hair play, her small sundress starting back down the stairs to the laundry room. Looking in at the pair of dark blue jeans and red t-shirt still washing before opening the dryer. Listening to the loud soothing hum of the heat stop as it clicked open. The smooth cotton of the smaller green t-shirt and baggy blue jeans running under her hands. "Dry enough" She smiled to herself pulling them out before moving the washing machine knob to the last steps so it would hurry along.  
  
Her small purple sundress heading back up the stairs with the small 6x clothing. Her smooth face giggling as he heard him call her name from behind the door. "What?" She giggled opening it slightly so she could hear him better. Her soft navy eyes looking at the hallway wall as she listened to him tell her how cool da water ding was. Her face giggling harder as she walked in watching him look up at her smiling. "Your clothes are all done." She smiled sighing lightly. Her eyes running over the water he splashed onto the floor before sighing again. "Ok Jim it's lessen time." He frowned lightly, but listened. "When you make a mess it's your job to clean it up. So when you get out, which is now." She shot him a look stopping his protests dead. "Guess what you get to do." She giggled again watching his blue eyes think before moving towards the edge of the tub looking down at the floor.  
  
"But I dident do dat." The blue looked back up at her smiling lightly, watching her giggle.  
  
"Alright." She sighed sitting his clothes on the small counter before pulling out a towel watching him splash some more before stopping to watch the water drip onto the floor. "Oh heeey your getting everything wet." She whined lightly watching him look up momentarily smiling before reaching into the tub and dropping more water onto the floor. "Jim!" His blue eyes looked up at her hard snap. Navy eyes frowning at him. "Stop that, your cleaning this up cause I watched you do it." She giggled watching his face make a shocked oops expression as he realized he had done it right in front of her.  
  
"Dat's ok though." He shrugged lightly, watching her cock an eyebrow at him as his thin light figure stood up. Lifting his arms as she slide the soft yellow towel around him.  
  
"Oh it is?" She smiled sweetly watching him nod. Taking the towel and hanging onto it at the top as she got another one. Her thin hands shaking it open so she could dry his hair.  
  
"I don't mind dat. Iris yesdaday ahhh!" She watched him trail lightly before growling at her. The soft white towel in her hands roughing into his hair as he stood. His body teetering lightly before stepping forward and gripping the side of the tub with one hand. His blue eyes frowning at her as she stopped drying his hair, her light face giggling at him watching him growl. "Don't do dat anymore!" He shot at her watching her continue to giggle hanging the towel up, watching him shake his head. His wet blonde hair ruffling as he shook it before looking back up at her. His blue eyes watching the floor as she pulled him out, letting him stand outside the tub before handing him clothes. Her light face smiling as she watched him tell her about something stupid Gene did yesterday, but she wasn't really listening. Gene had looked slightly thinner, her mind frowned thinking about it. He must have lost at least seven pounds, not that she didn't just love the way his pants threatened to slip right off him every second, he looked tired.  
  
"Sweetie?" She watched the blue eyes look up at her, stopping as she interrupted. Quickly shooting her a frown as she took that opportunity to pull his dark green shirt over his head. Watching the light skin and now orange boxers let go of the towel to put his arms through it. "Does Gene sleep good Jim?" She watched his blue eyes blink, almost eyeing her as if she shouldn't have known about whatever it was she was talking about.  
  
"What's dat?" she shrugged lightly, listening to his familiar phrase, asking her what she meant.  
  
"Gene looks tired, do you know why that is, hmm?" She smiled lightly watching him think as she crouched down helping him snap up his jeans.  
  
"Did you ask him dat?" The blue eyes frowned lightly at her, watching her look up thinking.  
  
"Yes. I just wanted to know what you thought." She smiled lightly watching him yawn as he listened to her.  
  
"Gene dadent sleep good cause he misses his dad." Her face flinched suddenly, staring at him, but he didn't notice. His blue eyes busy arguing with his shirt before sighing and looking back up at her sleepily. "Iris can, where is Gene?" She blinked lightly watching him mumble his question as he stepped forward. His light weight leaning into her before she blinked looking down at him. Her smooth thin hand ruffling his wet hair lightly before hugging him. Feeling the light hands move slightly from where they were pulled into the dark green shirt pressing into her. Not hugging back but staying where he was as she squeezed him lightly before picking him up as she stood. Navy eyes running over the bathroom before hitting the small button empting the tub. Her one hand moving lightly, as she patted the small back in her arms before ruffling it. Feeling him smile as she growled playfully roughing his shirt before offering a quick sweet pat to the back of his pants as she started out of the bathroom. Her eyes glancing in at the sleeping red hair as she walked in shhing him immediately. Watching the light face lean back in her arms to look at her before watching her point at the closed dark eyes.  
  
"What dat...Gene's asleep Iris?" The blue eyes frowned lightly at her, almost confused as he watched her smile nodding. "Wh?" The blue eyes looked back over at the scarred form now sleeping under her comforter as she shrugged.  
  
"He's tired sweetie. You want to take a nap now?" She smiled at him as he looked back at her nodding. Unusually compliant to admit he wanted a nap since Gene was already taking one.  
  
"Did you make Gene take dat, take a nap too?" the blue eyes whisphered to her lightly as she walked over to the bed nodding.  
  
"Sure did. I told him to get in this bed and sleep." She giggled lightly watching the scarred face grin, still eyes closed as it woke up to the small noise she was making. "I told him I was gonna swat him good if he didn't get right in this bed like he was told." The scarred chest moved lightly as the red hair laughed without making any noise. A dark eye opening lightly to peer at them. Watching the blonde hair stand on the bed as she let it slide down lightly. The blue eyes almost widened listening to her. Engrossed in the fact Iris ordered Gene to go to bed or she would have swatted him.  
  
"Should da done dat anyway." The light face smiled suddenly watching her giggle.  
  
"Done what? You want me to swat him anyway?" She giggled watching the blonde hair nod as it smiled.  
  
"Dat would da, da been funny da see Iris. Cause-"  
  
"-Oh you think that would have been funny?" the blonde hair jumped lightly, stepping back into the bed to turn around. Frowning down at the dark eyes that looked up grinning.  
  
"Dat was a trick!" The blue eyes shot watching the laughing scarred face shake its head no. "Yeahhuh you lied! I thought you were sleeping Gene!" The blonde hair shot, leaving the feminine purple dress for the chuckling red hair. The scarred hand snapping at the light wrist coming to smack him. Puling the small weight into the bed quickly.  
  
"Thought it would have been funny if Iris swatted my butt huh?" His dark eyes grinned ruffling the light face into the pillow as the small body laughed pushing at him. "How about I hold you down at let her swat you?" He laughed listening to the immediate Nooos! shoot from the pillow as the light face pushed up. The small baggy jeans scrambling over the red hair, watching the dark eyes squint at him before snapping at his ankle.  
  
"Ahh Gene let me go! Don't do dat!" The light face whined laughing. Unsure if the dark hair would really go through with its threat. His blue eyes watching the feminine hair lay down giggling lightly as she watched but ignored them. "Don't do dat!" The blonde hair shot quickly as the scarred hand drug him over. Shoving his head back into the pillow before laying down. Watching the blue eyes frown as they sat up quickly looking at the feminine face that just giggled shaking her head no, she wasn't going to do any of that.  
  
"Lay down and go to sleep." The dark eyes grinned watching the smiling blue look back at him before lying down. Sending him a soft approving punch as his dark closed eyes. His grin fading lightly but remaining on his face as he relaxed. The soft light breathing of the deep green shirt and blonde hair on his side changing lightly as it fell asleep. The feminine eyes looking up at the ceiling before glancing at the clock. Silently nominated to be the designated alarm clock, her eyes blinking lightly as she sighed. It was 12:55, Jim could sleep for a half an hour because Gene had said they had to go at 2:00.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gene?" She smiled watching has scarred face sleep as she shook him lightly. Her soft eyes glancing at the sleeping blonde hair in-between them before silently shaking the unruly color again. "Gene wake up?" She giggled lightly watching the dark eyes open, looking at her slightly annoyed.  
  
"What?" He grumbled at her sighing heavily as he ran a scarred hand over his face before yawning.  
  
"Where was it you two have to go huh? Cause it's 1:30." He glanced up, watching her light face frown slightly as she waited. Where was it we have to go? His mind repeated as it drew a blank. His scarred face just looking at her, watching her raise her eyebrows at him as he didn't response. Oh yeah, his head chuckled lightly. He had to fix her light, and then they had those blasted medical appointments he had been putting off. At least they're on the same day now, his mind growled lightly as he shrugged. "Well do you have to get up now or not?" She frowned giving him a look watching him nod. His scarred chest sitting up slowly, watching Jim's face frown as he moved. His scarred face grinning lightly as he slide the small arm and blonde hair off him standing up. Mouthing he was going to get his clothes to her as she smiled. Shifting the comforter she laid on before pulling it up to the blonde hair. Tucking it in before getting up and walking out. Her soft eyes running over the hallway before looking down, smiling as she watched the red hair come out of the laundry room hopping into its baggy jeans before sighing. His scarred arms yawning as he pulled his black t-shirt over his head, grinning as he caught her watching him. "Gene?" He flashed her another lop sided grin as he started back up the stairs watching her patiently wait for him to get there. "Maybe you should stay here and sleep some and I'll take Jim where he needs to go huh?" She watched him look down thinking as he yawned before shaking his head no.  
  
"Naa I have to go anyway, it's ok Iris." He grinned at her watching he shrug.  
  
"Why do you have to go huh?" She frowned lightly watching him shrug again starting towards her closet.  
  
"The women who sees him, Judith." He glanced at her lightly as he started back up her step ladder. "Wants me to come in and see her too...beats the hell outa me." she looked up watching him pull several wires out of the small hole before unscrewing the weird mercury bulb.  
  
"Wha? How come huh? You sick or something?" He grinned down at her shaking his head no.  
  
"Naa I think she just worries cause we see her so much. Nothing special...so I have to do that and then she wants Jim to get some kinda..." He trailed lightly struggling with the bulb he couldn't pull on but wouldn't come out. "..some kinda body scan so she can get readings from his bones and systems, junk like that. Since he doesn't like milk she worries about his calcium intake with the planet rotation the way it is, and we can't get vitamins for him cause we can't afford it, and he never had anything healthy when he was younger" He shrugged talking up to the hole before glancing down at her. Watching her face still frowning lightly as he told her, none of that sounded like anything good. "Hey don't worry about it." He flashed her a lop sided grin as he saw her face. Watching her force a light smile before looking towards the bedroom at the sound of his name.  
  
"Geeene!" He chuckled at the small yell, climbing down the step latter before pushing past her as she sighed. Watching his scarred figure disappear into the bedroom chuckling lightly.  
  
"Hey what are you yelling for?" He grinned watching the half open blue eyes look up at him from where the blonde sat on the bed. The light arms pulled in tight as the blue eyes yawned irritable.  
  
"What's dat! You left Geeene, I am tiiired." The light face whined, getting up. The loose blue jeans stepping over the big bulges of the comforter as it moved towards the grinning black shirt.  
  
"Come on, want to see the light I was taking apart?" He grinned watching the blonde hair nod as it walked into him before looking off the side of the bed and jumping off. Following the baggy jeans into the hall towards the closet before stopping. Watching the red unruly hair walk in before grinning at him, motioning for him to follow. "Come on Jim I got two seconds to do this then we're leaving." The blue eyes frowned lightly, still frustrated from waking up as it trudged forward. Looking up at the cool wires in the ceiling as the scarred hands pulled him up, bouncing his weight lightly. The blue eyes staying still as Gene moved them onto his shoulders and looked back up. "Ahh not my hair." The scarred hands snapped back at the laughing blue eyes pulling the light hands out of his hair from where they where hanging on, ripping it out. Feeling the light grip move to his forehead as he stepped up, reaching his hand back up to pull on the bulb. His dark eyes glancing up at the light face leaning forward more to look at the wires before reaching for them. The second hand leaving his forehead to move them around, interested.  
  
"Gene, you guys are going to kill yourselves and then I am going to have to drag you out come ooon." She whined lightly watching the scarred face laugh as he looked up putting the new bulb in as the light hands played with the wires.  
  
"Alright alright." He chuckled suddenly, his dark eyes glancing at her. "Go start the car we'll be there in one second.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gene your such an animal." She giggled feeling his hand pinch her lightly as they walked. His scarred hand opening the second glass door as he held onto the light hand of the blonde hair, watching her walk in. The small lobby of the familiar office coming into view as they came in. Walking straight to the reception desk, the nurse smiling at them immediately. Handing the red hair two files without more then a nice to see you, she knew who they were.  
  
"Great." He mumbled lightly as he sighed moving towards the chairs against the large reception desks and sitting down.  
  
"You don't know how long yours is going to take Gene?" He glanced at her watching her sit down next to him as the blonde hair moved towards the small speaker admitting the soft elevator music under their chair. The blue eyes studying the wire running in the back and the parts visible behind the thin black netting covering the front.  
  
"Yeah I don't know Iris. I really don't even know what they want, so...Jim." The blue eyes looked up getting into the chair next to the red hair as the dark eyes frowned at them. "So I don't have any idea of how long it will take." He watched her nod as she listened to him.  
  
"Alright, do you want us to just come back to the lobby when they're done with him?" She frowned lightly watching him nod. His unruly red hair looking down at the blonde hair leaning over its chair reaching for the speaker.  
  
"Jim?" He grinned watching the blonde hair sit up looking at him. "Your going to go with Iris and get your scan cause Judith wants me to come see her, alright?" The blue eyes frowned.  
  
"How come you, how come you have to go see Mrs. Miller?" the blonde hair shook no confused, watching the scarred shoulders shrug.  
  
"Beats me, but that's what she said." The blonde hair shook no. "Come on I am not fooling." He chuckled lightly but the light face didn't relax, that didn't sound right. Mrs. Miller always only saw him, not Gene. "Fine, how about you watch me go in to see her and then you go with Iris." The light face just groaned at him thinking.'  
  
"Gene can I play with dis?" The light hand reached off the chair towards the speaker watching the dark eyes grin before shaking no.  
  
"No."  
  
"Ahh how come dat, it's right dare. You can see me right dare." The blue eyes frowned slightly watching his scarred face sigh with a grin. Humored with the fact the kid remembered him always saying no because he couldn't see it so far away.  
  
"Jim you didn't answer me. You watch me go with Mrs. Miller and then you go with Iris alright?" His scarred hand grabbed the light wrist reaching off the chair, watching the blue eyes turn back to him listening harder. "Alright?" The light face nodded, frowning slightly. "Alright."  
  
"Gene your not...pulling my leg right?" The scarred face grinned, that was his expression.  
  
"No, you don't mind going with me right sweetie?" The feminine blonde hair leaned around the scarred chest suddenly. Watching the light face tilt slightly as it became more aware of her there before shaking its head no. As long as Gene wasn't goofing off he didn't mind.  
  
"Good." The scarred face grinned nodding at the nurse that walked over looking at him. Closing her mouth from where she was going to speak as he stood up.  
  
"Wait I want to come too." The blonde hair got up looking at him.  
  
"What? I thought we just said you were going to go with Iris." The dark eyes frowned slightly watching the blue eyes blink as they thought.  
  
"Yeah I know dat, but I want...I want to go with you da...I want.."  
  
"You want to come with me to make sure?" The blonde hair nodded watching the scarred face sigh as the dark eyes looked up briefly. "Alright." the scarred hand motioned for the blonde hair to come. "Real fast Jim, your not missing your appointment got it." He shot his order firm watching the light face quickly nod, smiling as it followed. Her light giggling watching them go down the hall before turning into the small room to the right.  
  
The same small crowded space they weren't supposed to be back in for another week coming into view. "Good afternoon Gene." Her soft gray hair smiled at him immediately before letting out a soft laugh as the blonde hair followed him in. "Well well what are you doing here?" She smiled down at the blue eyes that looked at her.  
  
"Is dat true you want Gene to come?" The blue eyes frowned lightly watching her nod as she laughed.  
  
"Yes I only want to see Gene for a little bit ok. Nothing bad don't you worry about it Jim." She smiled motioning for his red hair to get onto the familiar green table in the middle. His dark eyes cocking lightly before standing next to it. Watching her gray hair shoot him a humored expression without a word of protest.  
  
"Jim go get back with Iris or your going to be late." His dark eyes shot the blonde hair watching them a frown. The light mouth hanging open lightly as it watched, interested to see what would be different if it was Gene there instead of him.  
  
"But I don't wanna do dat." The blue eyes frowned taking a step away from the door as his dark eyes squint opening his mouth to say something before turning back to the gray hair that moved in front of him. Shining a small light into his eye before looking into his mouth. Her smooth worn hands running along his neck examining his glands before stepping back. Placing the stethoscope into her ears.  
  
"I didn't ask you what you wanted to do, you go see her right now." He ordered quickly watching the worn feminine features in front of him smile before placing the small circular piece under his shirt listening to his chest. Momentarily glancing at him as he growled instinctively at the blonde hair before offering her a lop sided grin as an apology. Listening to her small breath deeper as he waited for her to finish. Pulling the cool circle off him and moving back to the counter. "Jim." His dark eyes frowned glancing at her busy gray hair before moving over to the blue eyes watching him. Grabbing the small light arm and starting for the doorway. "You see all these people out here?" He watching the blue eyes look out to the lobby and the nurses as he whisphered crouched down by the light ear. "All these people are going to look at you when I put you in time out right here for not listening." the blue eyes shot at him concerned, letting out a small whine as he let go of its arm.  
  
"Aaaa but Gene I-"  
  
"-No. You go back over there and sit with Iris because you know where I am. Go on over there so you don't miss your appointment or your getting time out." The blue eyes whined turning back at him to grab his shirt as he shook his red hair no.  
  
"I don't waaana, don't Waannna do dat Geeene." The light face pushed into his shoulder pushing to be picked up as the scarred hands just shoved him off gently.  
  
"You don't want time out right here do you?" He whisphered listening to Judith speak his name from behind him. His scarred hand making a motion letting her know he would be right there as he shoved the blonde hair off him. "Now you be good for Iris or she's going to swat you butt alright?" The light face only whined harder at him tugging at his shirt as he brushed the light hands off. "Judith, I am going to be right back alright?" His red hair stood up looking back at her, watching her nod. His scarred hand taking the lighter one and walking back into the hall.  
  
"Gene I dident want to goahhGene are you mad at me?" the blue eyes looked up whining lightly to the scarred face as he walked quickly back to the lobby pulling the blonde hair with him.  
  
"No but I am starting to *get* mad Jim." The dark eyes snapped down watching the blue eyes read his expressing before looking down as they walked.  
  
"What happened?" Her feminine blonde hair frowned lightly as she watched his scarred expression come back over.  
  
"Iris you have to make him stay here he's agreeing but he's not willing to do it." He flashed her a lop sided grin as he pulled the blonde hair over sitting it in the chair next to her before crouching down. "You sit right here Jim. Just wait until the nurse comes and tells you to go with her alright? Then Iris will go with you, I have to go back and see Judith." The dark eyes frowned watching the concerned light face listen. The blue eyes looking up at him from where the upset light face looked down. Sitting still in the chair as the dark eyes finished with it. The red hair turning back to the feminine blonde smiling softly at them. "If he doesn't listen you make him have time out right here alright?" He watched her nod. "Ok?" The dark eyes looked back at the blue watching him. "She's going to give you time out right here if you don't listen Jim." The dark eyes threatened lightly but softly at the loose upset green shirt watching him stand up.  
  
His scarred hand running back into his red hair as he started back to the room. Listening to the small whining start up as he left. Her soft feminine voice hushing something to the blonde hair as he frowned.  
  
"Gene?" He heard his name from behind him as he shook his head, continuing to walk. "Geeene I don't want da..." His dark eyes frowned continuing before hearing her soft squeak, his legs tripping slightly as he snapped down. The blonde hair grabbing at his jeans hugging his thigh a he frowned. Dark eyes snapping back at her soft blonde hair as she shrugged whispering an -I didn't think he was going to move- from where she sat almost out of her chair. "Gene? Peas, peas can I just come with you for dat little bit. I won't be...I wooon'tahhhh." The small face whined as he pulled the light hands off him. Hanging onto both of its wrists as he started back over towards the lobby. The chairs separated into groups of twos and threes and fours. His scarred form stopping in-between their break of three. Gripping the small shoulders hard, standing the blonde hair in front of the wall.  
  
"You want time out?" the blonde hair shook no quickly, immediately quiet. Blue eyes looking at the floor embarrassed. "No?" His dark eyes frowned irritated.  
  
"Natahhh." The light face whined looking up at him, watching him frown. His scarred hands letting it go, watching the blonde hair bolt away from the wall to stand in front of the chair but not get in. "Now you know I will be *right* there and you are going to sit *right* here and go with Iris or I am going to swat your myself Jim because your starting to try my patients." He frowned hard. Letting his irritation slur into his words as the upset blonde hair slid back into its chair slowly. Watching the scarred face frown at him before getting up and heading back to the room. His blue eyes watching Gene go before the black shirt and jeans disappeared.  
  
"How come dat Iris? How come I got da stay I dident waaana stay dat...dat.."  
  
"Shhhh." She smiled watching the concerned blue eyes talk to her, darting at the doorway the red hair had disappeared into. Whining lightly as he turned back to her soft hand patting his back. "Don't worry about it, why don't you want to stay Jim?" She smiled lightly watching the concerned face think.  
  
"Cause I dident, cause Gene never goes da see Mrs. Miller. Only me...only I go so dat...why doesn't I have to go when...why does he not get da stay with me. I want Gene da...I don't want da be here all by myself Iris I dident.."  
  
"Alright come on." She hushed lightly leaning over the small rungs separating the chair. Her soft blonde hair running into his as she hugged him. Feeling him whine under her. "I am going to stay with you is that ok?" She smiled rocking him lightly as she hugged. "I won't go anywhere and your good right?" She leaned back looking down at him, watching him look up at her immediately. "Jim your going to be good right?" The blue eyes nodded. "Then it's all going to be ok. I will stay with you and then we'll meet back up with Gene sound good?" She smiled watching him look down nodding slowly, there didn't seem to be any other option.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No not usually." He shrugged watching her worn soft eyes glance at him as she gave him the small injection. "Usually he doesn't mind staying with her at all, I don't know why he was so worked up about it this time." His dark eyes glanced down, watching the clear liquid pump into his arm as she held the needle before sighing.  
  
"Maybe he was just scared because you were in here and not him." She smiled lightly standing up, watching him make a face.  
  
"Naa Jim's smarter then that. He knows better Judith." He shook his head lightly watching her shug.  
  
"He might be smart Gene but he's still five." She stated matter o' factly, eyeing the small gash he got from working that mourning.  
  
"Yeah yeah I know." He sighed watching her reach for some disinfectant as she moved the scab lightly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Iris what's dat?" she felt the bottom of her dress move up some as she jumped. Quickly moving her hand down pushing it back over her. Her soft navy color blinking down to the blonde hair that wasn't even looking at her. The blue eyes pointing at the huge glass window of the room towards the large wall of machinery. Her soft eyes reflecting back at her as she looked up at it, both of them standing in the small room of controls with the nurse and man in white describing to her how it worked.  
  
"Huh?" She whisphered pushing his hand back off her dress before taking it. "That's ahh, it's a machine that is going to take your picture ok now be quiet." She shhed lightly standing back up listening to the white man. Blue eyes watching the clear gloved hands point to several buttons and controls before back at the machine, the small computer vent running into sight. Her eyes shhing him lightly as he pulled at her hand. His blue eyes frowning at her as she wouldn't let him go. Ignoring his tugging as she talked to the specialist before frowning lightly. "Excuse me." She smiled lightly crouching down to him.  
  
"Iris can I go see-"  
  
"-No. You have to stay right here with me so I understand ok?. Now you sit down here and don't you move." She frowned stepping him back before pulling him up lightly into the large chair. Watching his blinking blue eyes sorta frown at her, she didn't even listen to him. "I am sorry." She sighed heavily turning back to the man all in white as he started explained again. His blue eyes frowning as he looked down at the chair and his jeans before eyeing the vent again. Watching her listen and talk for a long time trying to understand the complicated flashy lights and buttons before she finally turned back around to him. Motioning for him to come before taking his hand.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You don't sleep well Gene?" She frowned lightly watching him shrug. His scarred hand now running over his face.  
  
"No no I wouldn't say I don't sleep well it's just that..." He sighed.  
  
"Alright. Well what would you say?" She smiled lightly watching him just shake his head absently at her.  
  
"I don't know Judith, you tell me. Sometimes I can't fall asleep but that's no big deal." He shrugged watching her nod lightly, softly encouraging him with her silence. "Sometimes ahh Jim has nightmares and so when he gets up I can't fall back asleep, then he wakes me up to go to the bathroom and I wake up on my own so I don't know." He made a face at her, slightly more disgusted then he would have liked but she only nodded.  
  
"You feel a lot of stress at home Gene?" she frowned lightly at him watching him make another face.  
  
"Well I don't know, I mean I guess so. Sometimes...well it's hard sometimes Judith. I mean I am doing it all by myself blast it!" He felt himself getting off that ridiculous table as he became more irritated. "Iris, well the girl I left Jim with, she helps a lot. Gives us a place to stay sometimes, helps me out with him...but I don't know." He shook his head, dark eyes looking down as he thought. "I am not blaming anyone you know I just...I really just don't know...." She watched him frown slightly harder as he looked up at her. "Hey if that's why you wanted me here Judith, you can just...I mean I don't have a problem taking care of him. It's not a problem that I-"  
  
"-Actually Gene." She paused lightly interrupting him. "I asked you hear because I found out you haven't had any new medical records since you were five. If legal problems should ever arise the first thing they will attack is you." He made a face. "The fact that no one knows how physically healthy you are would stand strong with a jury. But you don't need to worry about that." She smiled lightly watching him frown hard as he stood there.  
  
"Well why not? Don't you think I should be? I mean, your worrying about it?" He made a face, motioning at her with his hand as she stood up. Her soft worn face shaking no lightly as she made a small frown.  
  
"Gene." She sighed again watching him frown. "I know you've made up your mind. Understand I want you to be able to keep Jim if anything should ever go wrong." She smiled lightly watching him continue to frown.  
  
"Judith will you make sense blast it! You think something is going to *go* wrong is that it!?"  
  
"No." She shook her head laying a hand on his shoulder as she watched him get upset. "I just want to take precautions now while we're still in the dark. Sort of build up our defenses Gene. I don't know that we'll ever need them." She watched his dark eyes eating up her words, he didn't want to believe their might be a problem. "This is no problem." She flashed a light smile.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why is that Miss? Do you think this will be a problem?" His dark brown hair watched her shake no slightly as she looked at him.  
  
"Huh? I don't know. Your the doctor here, not me." Her soft frown traveled around the new tight room with the small hand she held as he opened the door. "But we're waiting for someone, don't you think you could wait until they get here?" She held a concern look as she spoke to him, feeling Jim pull behind her legs immeditaly. Shrinking behind her as the doctor made an attempt for it before reaching behind her with the movement. Dragging the light skin out by its arm. The blue eyes fighting to ignore the foreign face pushing into theirs, pulling them up to the small table in the middle of the room.  
  
"How long a wait?" He looked up at her, the blonde hair lying under them where it was put, reaching for her dress lightly.  
  
"Huh? I don't know. Not to long." He frowned lightly shaking his head.  
  
"Miss you have to understand his appointment was scheduled for this time and we have started the generator to the machine so we can not wait. It has to reach a certain temperature to be ready and can not become warmer then that."  
  
Her soft eyes snapped down as the light hand snatched her dress suddenly. Yanking her over to the side of the table as the white coat and brown hair started undoing its pants.  
  
"It's alright." She brushed the clear gloved hand off, glancing at the brown hair as it backed up letting her take over. The light face staring up at her breathing hard. Concerned blue eyes glaring at her before glancing at the white coat working at the counter. Bolting up fast for her, soft navy eyes frowning lightly as she felt the small shaking hands pull at her dress. The light skin completely silent as it pulled into her. Her soft hands shhing him as she pulled his shirt off over his head watching his face become more upset. "I really want to wait." she looked back up at the white coat watching the brown hair shake no muttering -they could not wait. It was just not am optional set up.-  
  
The blue eyes cringed feeling her thin hands loop into the rim of their jeans sliding them off as they hung onto the sleeves of her dress before looking up as she rubbed his shoulder lightly. "Is there anyway I can get in touch with someone here, a patient? Their just getting.." She trailed Gene never really did tell her what he was there for, really.  
  
"Do you know what doctor, or what number the room is?" He glanced back at her watching her shake her head no absently. The light hands pulling on her until she looked down.  
  
"Iris." The blue eyes cringed whispering to her watching her bend down more. Letting her ear meet his mouth.  
  
"Oh I know you do hunny, but he says we can't wait. Your just going to have to do this without Gene." She watched his blue eyes dart at the brown hair as she whisphered back at him, but her eyes didn't look as encouraging as she tried to sound. His blonde hair shaking no quickly, as he breathed hard. Her light face frowning as she visible saw him tensing up hanging onto her with white knuckles. "Ahh look hun." The brown hair turned around lightly. "I don't mean to be rude but I think your making him upset. Isn't there some other doctor we can see?" She made a face at the white coat lazily listening before shaking its head.  
  
"I am sorry but I am the only specialist for catatonic scans working here today." He stated his answer matter o' factly before turning back around. His white coat moving lightly as he mixed something together.  
  
"Alright alright Jim." She cooed lightly feeling him pressing her more. Grabbing her down to him as she moved to push him off.  
  
"Iris I don't want dis, peas Iris I wanna, I wanna." She felt her thin arms instinctively picking him up as he pressed into her. His small arms rapping around her neck as he straddled her hips to her frowning. Somehow just standing there was making her feel terrible. The brown hair gave her a weird look as he turned around watching her move back to the table with the light skin shaking in her arms.  
  
"Ah Iiiiiiris! Iiiiiiris dat, dat, daaat.." She felt the light hands hang onto her as she pushed the light body back towards the table. The brown hair watching, patiently waiting as she moved slow pressing firm but gently as she shhed him. The clear gloved hands impatiently gripping the small shoulders hanging onto her pulling the blonde hair off. Blue eyes snapping at her face alarmed as her hands slide in front of him, she wasn't the one holding him. Brown hair coming back into view as she helped lay the blonde back on to the table. The tensed light face letting out stressed groans at her. Her frowning eyes shooting a stressed expression of her own as she watched the light skin get more upset. The small hands shaking as they lay still to the strong foreign hands feeling its neck before running onto his stomach. "Iris! Iris I ahhhaaaadaaat." The light hand snapped at her crying at her as strong rough hand pushed into its lower stomach before glancing at the clock. Her soft eyes listening to herself hush the light skin as she ran a hand onto his forehead, holding the small hand that kept trying to pull her at him.  
  
"Alright miss." He waited for her to look up at him. Her concerned eyes beating into him, getting stronger as she started to glare, but he ignored her. "We have ten minutes to get him inside the G.E.H so we're going to start now." She felt her heart picking up in her chest as the light hands cried underneath her, shaking as they tried to pull her to him. Her soft feminine hair watching the brown move back to the counter pulling a small thin white container filled with a clear cream over, messing with the cover. "Miss we have ten minutes I need him undressed please."  
  
She blinked looking down at the now silent blonde hair. Blue eyes closed hard, breathing through fast gulps. Her eyes running over him, before frowning. Letting out her own short whine as she stared at the small pair of boxers. "Jimmy hun we have to take off your shorts ok?" She watching the blue eyes jump open as she rubbed the side of his thigh, blinking upset as she whisphered to him. "It's ok, ok? Just for a little bit sweetie?" She forced a small smile watching his blue eyes flood with tears as he shook his head no. His light hands snapping at the rim as she opened her mouth to speak before the brown hair started moving for her after glancing at the clock.  
  
"Ahhhhaaaa!" He screamed immediately as the stronger hands shoved his up, her soft eyes jumping. Blinking at his loud cry, she had never seen it before. The light skin kicking slightly as the foreign hand pulled its shorts off. Spitting something to her about it being normal for children to get upset as her worried eyes snapped towards the opening door to the incoming nurse. The young curly red hair gently grabbing the light ankles kicking and holding them still. "Ahh Iiiiris stop daaaaat! AhhhhGEEEENNEE!" She blinked hard watching them hold down his weak attempts to fight as he cried. His body suddenly so small and weak. The blue eyes sobbing hysterical as she leaned into his face shhing him. Watching the blue eyes snap open afraid as the smooth clear doctor glove of the brown hair started smearing the light clear cream onto his skin. Her stressed eyes watching him pull at his wrists held tight by the brown hair. His thin body pushing up to her, crying at her to go, for her to stop them, it was so scary. Her face equally upset as she watched the blonde hair shake as it screamed. The foreign male hand smearing the clear cool smoothness over him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So I am still going to see you next week right?" She smiled lightly watching his unruly hair nod grinning. "Even though I got this special little visit, your both coming back?" She teased lightly watching him put his black shirt back on as he grinned. "Good. It makes me so glad Gene." She smiled at him watching him laugh now. His dark eyes nodding to her as he sighed, letting her pat his back good as she smiled before shoving him towards the door. "Now get out of here and have some fun." She chuckled lightly to herself now. Her smooth wrinkled face falling into perfect position as she laughed. Dark eyes grinning as they walked back into the hall muttering a small yeah, right.  
  
"Iris?" he looked around, but the lobby was empty. Gee I thought I would have taken the most time, his head grinned lightly. "Ahh hey?" He grinned slyly gently grasping the young nurse walking by. "I am looking for someone, maybe you can help me out." He watched her soft blue eyes make a light face as he teased her. Her soft blonde hair sitting lightly along her shoulders, licking her pink lips teasing him back as he started to explain.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No this is not fair I want to go back in!" Her navy eyes frowned annoyed at the old male doctor trying to calm her down as she stood in the hall. Her soft purple sundress inches from the small room where the blonde hair was. The brown hair inside ordering her to leave after she started interfering.  
  
"Miss will you please lower your voice this is a public clinic." The old skin frowned at her irritated youthful face. Her tight dress and irritated hand movements stomping at the door before he grabbed her arm lightly.  
  
She snapped yanking her arm away. "What your doing is scaring him! What's wrong with you people huh?!" She shot him an outraged baffled face as he nodded to her sighing heavily.  
  
"Yes miss please understand that it is perfectly normal, most children assigned for catatonic scans get very upset because most find it to resemble a mouth that will eat them."  
  
"And you think that's normal!" She shoved off the second old hand gently guiding her arm until the man moved to her side again guiding her lightly back towards the room with the clear window they were in before.  
  
"If you will just step this way miss, you'll see that he is not in any danger." The man raised his voice lightly watching her silence. Her concerned eyes blinking hard as she followed his small shoves. "When the scanning is in process we are to stay on this side because exposure to machines like this lead to swift radiation damage."  
  
"What!?" He ignored her light squeaking as he shut the door behind them moving to the controls and hitting the lights to activate the room. His old gray eyes watching her bolt for the small glass door leading into it as the same brown hair and nurse wheeled the silently hysterical blonde hair in, blue eyes shut tight. "No stop it, he doesn't like small places! You have to give him another kind of scan or soemthin!" The old gray eyes frowned as she shoved him suddenly. Her concerned eyes now focused and mad.  
  
"He is not listed as claustrophobic miss. Please control yourself." The old worn hands snapped at her. Holding her wrists lightly as she struggled shouting at him.  
  
"Oooh you don't understand you can't put him in that!" she yanked at her wrists, her widened eyes snapping at the clear window to the faint screaming. The brown hair and white coat now picking the blonde hair up. The small weight of light skin now covered with the light crème suddenly motionless in the strong arms. The shut blue eyes turned away from the brown hair until feeling the smooth surface run back under it. Blue eyes opening to look at the small circular mouth like hole the platform he lay on would be slid into. "Hey Jimmy!" The worn hands snapped at her as she smacked the glass to get his attention. Her light figure struggling against the old but still male strength as she argued inside her head.  
  
Was she overreacting? Gene did say this was what was supposed to happen. Maybe Jim was just upset because it was such a different setting?  
  
The blonde hair now forcing against the pudgy nurse trying to get him to lay on the thin platform. The widened wet blue eyes screaming hysterical "Not to go in dat!" Her feminine blonde hair now staring at the white coat of the doctor connecting the small circular suction receptors to the small temples of the blonde hair he had just tied down. The thin white circles sucking onto the small chest in three places, the inner veins of his wrists and the major veins running through the inside of his upper thighs. The light skin silently shaking hysterical as it stared off vacantly. His screaming silencing as the brown hair touched him, placing the small white circles on his body before glancing up at the terrified light face.  
  
"Son this will not hurt you, you must try and calm down." The blue eyes snapped away as the face of the brown hair and the rough hand slide onto his now shiny creamed skin taking his pulse from his neck before again checking the restrains strapping the small wrists and ankles to the platform. His white coat stepping in front of the thin sheet of metal, vaguely aware of the protesting feminine blonde hair behind the glass as he started sliding the platform in.  
  
"No." His brown eyes looked down at the blonde hair that suddenly started struggling lightly. "NooooAhhhhI doon't like daaat! Geeeene!I doon't like daaatAaHHHHHPeas PEEAS DON'T" The light face screamed yanking at the restraints, watching the ceiling slowly disappear as the platform slide in. The small dark circular wall running around him, pressing his body down to the small platform he was tied to. His wrists yanking fast at the soft nylon holding him down. Blue eyes jamming closed as the rough hands slide a small thin piece of plastic in over him, pushing it down so it ended under his chin. The white coat ignoring the terrified screams as he shut the small portal like hole.  
  
She was silently, absolutely silent. Wide soft eyes watching his blonde hair disappear from behind the glass as the room started dimming before the small cool hum started. Blue light leaking from inside the portal as it ran.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Excuse me?" His red hair leaned into the small office watching a nurse look up at him. "Is this hall 84K, I am trying to find a...cat-a--a-tonic scan? room?" He made a lop sided grin watching her pick up a file reading before pointing him down the hall. His scarred form lazily strolling ahead to the fifth door on the right like she said. Dark eyes frowning lightly, is that Iris? His mind growled listening to the weak sound of feminine protests as he neared the third door. His unruly red hair picking up as he recognized the sound. Scarred hand snapping at the door knob as he frowned.  
  
"-A word that I have said I...Gene!" Her voice dropped in an instant. Her furious sneering tone and glare falling to the weak feminine whine of concern as she saw him bust in. His dark eyes running over her arguing with the old man as the pudgy nurse with curly red hair watched, slightly humored.  
  
"Well this looks like a lot of fun" He grinned slyly, quickly starting in to her and yanking he small purple sundress to his side. Watching the baffled short old doctor and pudgy nurse just watch him.  
  
"Please if you will explain who-"  
  
"-Gene!" His dark eyes dropped the talking white coat in front of him to the frantic thin hands pulling on him. Her soft feminine blonde hair moving around her face as she pointed towards the big window. "Get him out of there they are scaring him to death and they won't listen to one thing I say! I told them.." Her voice kept talking but he couldn't hear her. His dark eyes frantically searching for the blonde hair. "...but that haven't..."  
  
"Where!?" He shot at her baffled, his strong scarred grip snapping at her shoulders. Watching her jump at his tight grasp. "Where is he!?"  
  
Her soft eyes blinked. "They put him in that...in that.." His dark eyes snapped up focusing in on the small blue portal doorway. "..in that thing" she snapped moving closer to the glass.  
  
"Hey!" He snapped watching the short old man take a step back concerned. "He doesn't like small places! What the hell is the matter with you!? Weren't you listening to her!?" He growled taking a step for the glass door. His scarred hand yanking on it before scowling that it was locked. "Open it!" He snapped, his dark eyes sneering back to the alarmed curly red hair of the pudgy nurse and irritated short man.  
  
"When the G.E.H. is active it releases radiation you must not enter the-"  
  
"-Yeah? I'll give you radiation. "He sneered "Open this right now or I am smashing it in!" The man silenced as he screamed. The dark reckless eyes testing them, teasing them. He would do it on the count of three.  
  
"Sir maybe I should-"  
  
"-You!" His dark eyes snapped at the curly red hair that jumped as he took a step at her. "Do you have the key! You have it!? Give it to me! Open this door!" He shot, his scarred hand ignoring her small scream as he yanked her over. Watching her young hands struggle with the keys before shoving one into the door shakily. His hand shoving her off, pushing her back towards the short man as he shoved the door in. Scarred form stomping towards the small portal as the feminine blonde hair behind him shot directions.  
  
God damnt, his mind swore, feeling the cool metal handle run under his hand as he ripped it open. Dark eyes darting frantically, gripping the small metal platform and ripping it out. Before easing, watching the blonde hair appear slightly. Dark eyes widening as the blue eyes looked away from him. His scarred hand ripping the small thin sheet of plastic off it before scowling. The naked light skin shaking hysterical as it lay there, hyperventilating. "Jim!? Jim!?" He shot hysterical reaching for the light shoulders before noticing the restrains. His scarred face growling, swearing fiercely as he screamed at the doctor watching him rip them apart. Tearing at the small Velcro raps holding the wrists and ankles down before ripping at his t-shirt. Pulling the soft black cotton off and shoving it over the blonde hair. Blue eyes silently cast down as they shook hysterical. Oblivious to his unruly red hair crouching down to its face. Trying to calm it down while regretting he had just screamed in front of him.. "What happened huh? What happened Jim?" He grinned lightly, whispering into the face of light creamed skin as he pulled the non responsive blonde hair up. Letting it sit as he pulled the thin arms through the huge t-shirt. "You want to come out now? Come one, lets go alright? Come with me alright?" His dark eyes glared at the two white coates and nurses as he softly whisphered to the light weight he was pulling off the platform. Daring any of them to contradict him, to make a move.  
  
"Oh Geeene." She whined rushing at him, hugging onto his side as he held the small curled weight against his shoulder. The blonde hair completely silent, non-responsive.  
  
"Get the hell out of my way." He growled at them, his dark eyes glaring ahead with the small purple sundress shooting them a disgusted expression as they moved past. "Where are his clothes Iris, who did this?" He watched her jump at the tone of his voice as he snapped at her once they were moving through the halls. Her tense light face thinking quickly.  
  
"Ahh Gene they said they couldn't wait for you. They put this stuff on him and they wouldn't let me stay I was-"  
  
"-They kicked you out!?" He stopped walking, glaring at her as she nodded, his mind scowling feeling his stomach rock. His scarred arms shifting the light weight on his shoulder , rubbing the small back of the blonde hair that sat silent, staring at nothing. He was all alone, his mind scowled. They put that crème on him everywhere. He felt her let him go lightly as she became silently alarmed. Watching his dark eyes snap at her as she tugged towards a small room to their left.  
  
"Here Gene." She squeaked lightly opening the door quickly grabbing the familiar small clothes before starting back out. "I think their going to be really mad huh?" She made a concerned expression glancing up at him as he stormed down the hall.  
  
"Oh yeah, they're going to be mad alright." He growled staring ahead as he walked.  
  
"But not as mad as you...huh?" His dark eyes glanced down watching her smile at him. Her smooth sweet face proud of him. A strong sense of satisfaction suddenly colliding with the burning anger he felt before he growled slightly. A light hand buried deep in the black loose t-shirt finally opening slowly and gripped his arm ever so slightly, blue eyes still staring off.  
  
"Come on Jim it's alright, I got you now alright?" She watched his scarred face disappear slightly. Whispering to the blonde hair and light face that didn't respond before he started walking again. His dark eyes closing to his heavy sigh as he took her hand. Watching her flash him a small light smile as he kept going before frowning suddenly. "Judith!" He snapped dropping her hand suddenly at he took a fast step forward. The soft gray hair and white coat perplexed as she turned around reading a file from where she had been casually walking down the hall. Her soft baby blue blouse frowning at him confused before blinking concerned.  
  
"Gene...what are you?.." She made a baffled expression walking up to him.  
  
"Judith what the hell kind of scan did you give him?" He snapped, dark eyes moving slightly, pulling the blonde hair away from her as she made a move to touch it.  
  
"What?" She made a face frowning at him.  
  
"Oh yeah they didn't listen to a damn word she said. You know he doesn't like small places!" His dark eyes sneered at her watching her baffled face frown, before getting slightly annoyed.  
  
"Now just calm down." She frowned opening a small examining room to her right and motioning for them to go in. The unruly red hair growling at her before stomping in. Feeling the thin feminine hands cling to the back of his shirt. "Now he was supposed to get a catatonic scan, and a good friend of mine was supposed to give it to him. Did you meet him Gene? His name is Gerald...blonde hair? brown eyes?.." She trailed watching him frown at her. "Yes? No?" She made an annoyed face.  
  
"Notah we never met him, I don't know his name but he had ahh brown hair." Her worn gray eyes turned to the feminine blond hair now speaking. Soft gray hair frowning as she listened before moving towards the back of the room, Picking up the small hospital phone.  
  
"Put him down Gene." She motioned towards the small table watching the red hair move towards it. Slowly lowering the motionless blonde hair he held onto the small soft table. Watching the blue eyes blink lightly looking up at him, slowly flooding with tears. His scarred face grinned watching the light face reach for his chest, grabbing it tightly. As he stayed, his scarred chest leaning over the table directly over his baggy black shirt and the blonde hair as Judith spoke on the phone behind them.  
  
"Hey." He grinned down watching the blonde hair cry silently, the light body exhausted as it slowly woke up to the unruly red hair above it. His scarred features grinning down, rubbing the small light shoulder gently. Chuckling slightly as the small mouth moved, mouthing his name without sound slowly. "What?" he grinned watching the light face tense up quickly, watery blue eyes darting around lightly showing his dark eyes its wrist. "What's this huh?" His deep voice whisphered lightly gently turning the light fist in his own. Examining the small white circle attached to it. "You want this off?" His soft grin asking the question while aware of the answer. Gently tugging on the small white circle, watching it detach. "Good?" He grinned watching the light hand pull back down wiping tears off the smaller face.  
  
"Do dis." The second hand raised up to him whispering. Showing him the second white circle attached to it. His dark eyes flashing a reassuring grin as he pulled it off slowly. Watching the blue eyes look at its wrists before cringing.  
  
"Ahhhhhaaaa." His dark eyes frowned watching the light face cry suddenly. The blonde hair struggling lightly on the small table. The small light hands pulling his neck lower as it hung onto him, rapping around his neck before sobbing, shaking lightly. The scarred arms rapping around him, picking him back up.  
  
"It's alright ok? No more now Jim. Your done ok?" The blonde hair shook no pushing into his chest as the blue eyes hid.  
  
"I didn't like it. I doon't waaant dat oonnn meeee." The blue eyes looked up whining out their words, watching the scarred face frown. "Take daaat off peeeas, take dat, get dat off mee." He frowned stepping back towards the small table letting the blonde hair stand up. His scared face watching the light hands pull at the small chest annoyed. Frowning blue eyes whining before growling slightly, the light hands snapping at his chest, punching him.  
  
"Don't want what? What's the problem?" His dark eyes frowned, pulling the large neck hole forward, his dark eyes looking in at the small white circles on the light chest. The blonde hair hiccupping lightly. Sniffling as his scarred hand reached into the soft cotton. Pulling them off before flashing a light grin to the small face, pulling the tinier ones off its temples. "K?" He grinned before frowning. Watching the light hand move between the smaller legs slightly. "You have more of them on you?" He made a face watching the light skin nod as it grimaced. His scarred expression getting harder. "You want me to take it off?" He let his face relax lightly.  
  
"Two, two." The blue eyes frowned concerned, watching his red hair nod.  
  
"Alright you want me to take them *both* off?" The blonde hair shook no.  
  
"Noooo." The blue eyes whined, smacking him again. Pushing into his chest with its palm.  
  
"No? You want Judith to take them off?" He frowned lightly, watching the blonde hair look behind it towards the irritated gray hair still on the phone.  
  
"Noo I don't want dat." The blue eyes frowned snapping back at the red hair that nodded lightly.  
  
"Okay, you want Iris? Want her to take them off?" He flashed a small grin watching the light face breath hard, tense and stressed.  
  
"No! I want daaat off mee!" The blonde hair yelled pushing its palm harder as it grit its teeth. "I don't like daat daaare!" His scarred face nodded as he sighed.  
  
"Well what do you want to do?" The light face tensed up harder. Blue eyes darting stressed as they breathed hard. "It's alright, this is easy for you ok? You think. How do you want to get them off?" the blue eyes whined.  
  
"Ahhh I want dat off but.Geeene I don't wanna, I don't wanna have.."  
  
"You want it off but you don't want someone to take it off?" The dark eyes raised their eyebrows questioning. Watching the light skin nod quickly, that was it. "Ok Jim, it's alright. I am going to take them off ok?" He flashed a light grin watching the tense face listen to him. "Just me. Not Iris, not Judith, just you and me ok?" The blue eyes darted stressed, pushing into his chest with its palms frustrated, but not saying no. Moving lightly as the scarred face leaned over whispering intoits ear. "Hey you want me to take them off real fast so they don't know? Huh? I'll stay right in front of you they won't be able to see ok?" The blonde hair nodded, breathing hard. Watching the scarred face flash a reassuring smile as he stood back up. Blue eyes glancing at the soft gray hair facing the small desk as she talked, scolding people on the other line before snapping at Iris. Her soft concerned face watching the gray hair talk from where she sat behind them. Scarred chest blocking her view as it stood in front of the short blonde hair. Stressed blue eyes watching him, gritting their teeth upset. "Hey you want to tell me when? Want to tell me when it's ok?" He grinned at the light face, feeling the small hands slowly slide onto either side of his arms as the blonde hair leaned forward into him. The light forehead resting into his chest as the small face looked down. Scarred hand rubbing the small back, watching his t-shirt move as the light skin breathed heavily before nodding. Muttering a small get dat off me.  
  
His scarred hand moving the bottom of his t-shirt slowly, letting his hand go inside. Blonde hair moving suddenly, turning to the side to look at the wall. Letting out small fast stressed groans as he peeled them off. Letting both the small circles fall into the palm of his hand as he looked ahead, over the small shoulder before pulling his hand back out. Watching the blue eyes look down at them.  
  
"Ahhh." The light face made a small noise. Crying slightly for a second as it looked at them before shoving them away.  
  
"K?" He grinned watching the light face nod "No more?" The blonde hair shook no stepping back lightly looking up at him. Watching his scarred face frown as the light arms moved the sleeves to his t-shirt up, showing him.  
  
"Dis. Get dis off. I don't like it dare, dooon't like diiis." The blue eyes looked down again, the light arms shiny as if wet from the moist crème still covering him. The red hair nodding, feeling the weird almost slime before looking up at the stressed blue eyes groaning at him. "Now Geeene. Get dis off me now!" The small palm pushed him again, annoyed and stressed.  
  
"Yeah alright, Judith?" His dark eyes turned to the soft gray hair on the phone. Watching her irritated frown disappear as she looked up at them muttering an excuse me as she lowered the mouth piece. "What the hell is this all over him? He wants it off, how do I.." He trailed lightly watching her put the phone down quickly coming forward.  
  
"You have crème on you Jim?" She smiled lightly watching the stressed face whine as she mentioned the crème. Her soft worn hands moving the sleeves to the t-shirt slightly looking at his skin. Her soft worn eyes letting her hand run over his hip to see if he was wearing boxers.  
  
"He's not wearing anything under that." The red hair shot her a grin watching her smile lightly as he figured her out. Her soft face shhing the blonde hair lightly. Moving the small wrists before feeling the small chest. Watching the red hair grin as he handed her the small white circles.  
  
"Did these hurt when you took them off?" She smiled lightly watching the blonde hair nod. "A little?" The blonde hair nodded, blue eyes still stressed and tense shaking lightly as he stood. "Jim who put this on you? Who put the crème on you, a boy or girl?' she frowned lightly watching him swallow.  
  
"Both dat, but I want dis off. Get dis off Gene." The blue eyes looked at his red hair showing him its arm again.  
  
"Both?" The blue eyes looked back at her. "A boy and a girl?" The blonde hair nodded. "Alright." she sighed lightly moving the blonde hair gently like she always did. Letting it sit down before laying down for her. The tense face whining suddenly crying.  
  
"Ahh don't, I diden't, ahhh get dis off meeee, I don't like daaat." The light face cried feeling his scarred hand rub its small shoulder as the cooler air ran onto its legs. The worn hands picking up the bottom of the shirt before pulling it up over the blonde hair. Her soft hands pulling a white cotton blanket over him as he cried. Watching the blue eyes look down at it as she opened a small cabinet. Gene patiently watching her pull out a small thin container, snapping part of the top apart to make a small hole before pulling out a large moist towelet. "Dis is cold, aaaadats cold." The blue eyes shoved at her lightly, as she wiped his face. Watching her smile as she stopped.  
  
"It is cold isn't it." Her smile grew. Softening as she thought before picking up the small package and moving to the sink. His dark eyes watching her fill it with hot water before sitting the container in.  
  
"Why is this on him?' He frowned annoyed as she came back over, now holding a luke warm cloth as the others sat in the sink heating up. "I mean, Judith he's covered with this stuff." His scarred face frowned baffled watching her sigh as she started wiping the small face again. The blue eyes and small mouth shutting as she whiped them. Her worn face smiling lightly as she watched.  
  
"Have you ever seen an ultrasound Gene?" She glanced at him momentarily as she turned the small wipie over cleaning the small neck. His unruly red hair shook no. "The crème is what allows them to see into his body so they can photograph and study how things are working. The small white circles..." She pointed towards the counter where she put them. "Those transmit basics back to the computer, his heart rate, blood pressure, brain activity...just in case anything were to ever happen." He frowned listening to her watching the blonde hair move its arm lightly as she wiped it off with a second wet piece of white cloth. Smearing the crème away but leaving a weird sanitized scent behind.  
  
"They put it on him so they could see?" He made a face watching her nod. Her soft gray hair moving back to the sink. Quickly picking up the thin container and bringing it back. Pulling out a third wipie as she started moving over the small light chest. "What did they do dip him into a big vat of it?" He shot baffled sending her a hard irritated expression as she looked up at him. The blonde hair sitting up by itself reaching for a white cloth.  
  
"No, they smeared it on. Some guy did it." They glanced at her as she got up suddenly. Her thin figure moving towards the small table as they listened to her. Dark eyes frowning as the blonde hair let out a small choke, quickly looking down. "Jim got real upset Gene, but he wouldn't wait. Said something about the generator. He's the one that kicked me out because I wanted him to wait." She made a face whining lightly, watching the dark eyes listen to her intently as he frowned hard thinking. This all could have been prevented if that bastard who had him fed him right, his mind growled His face frowning harder remembering the charts, how malnutritioned and filled with garbage chemicals Jim had been when they first tested him.  
  
"Dat...he yelled at Iris Gene." The blue eyes snapped into their conversation quickly sitting up. "You better tell him dat, dat he can't, dat you don't yell at girls K?" The light face frowned, lying back as the soft worn hands pressed lightly on its shoulder. His dark eyes grinning at the simple command he had just gotten as he turned to her soft feminine blonde hair. Her soft face tense and upset having been there when this happened, seen all of it happen. She had never believed him, never been able to believe Gene. As much as she said she did, or took his side, always. How? How could some of the stuff he said have been true. Her eyes reflected it now, the pain of the understanding that it was, all of it, but he didn't notice. Gene never noticed.  
  
"He yelled at Iris?" His scarred face grinned slightly watching the blonde hair nod frowning.  
  
"He shouldent do dat. He was mean to her, he pushed her too and dat...dats not nice." The blue eyes frowned, repeating itself as it because preoccupied with the worn hands wiping the crème off its lower hips. His dark eyes glancing at the feminine blonde hair that suddenly turned around heading back to the small chair she was waiting in.  
  
"Who taught you that you don't yell at girls Jim?" His dark eyes snapped back at her soft gray hair as he heard her ask an obvious distraction question. His scarred face frowning lightly as he moved into the small space separating himself from the small table. Watching her loose white coat and soft blue blouse move closer towards the bottom of the table. Blonde hair propping up on its elbow to see her, frowning concerned as it thought. "Hmm, who told you that?"  
  
His dark eyes watched her move the small blanket lightly wiping off the sides of Jim's legs as he moved over to the top of the table. Offering a reassuring grin to the blonde hair directly under him. Blinking as it grimaced lightly to the smooth cool feeling running up and down the inside of its legs.  
  
Small mouth answering a matter o'fact "Gene." Tensing as a new cooler sensation ran onto its leg with a new cloth.  
  
"Gene said that?" She smiled lightly, her worn hand situating the moist cloth in her hand quickly as the other held his knees. "What else did Gene say when he told you that?" She smiled lightly, glancing up at the light face licking it's lips. The blue eyes cringing with stress as they glanced at the scarred face muttering a small sit still.  
  
"Gene said dat you...you don't hit.." The light voice paused suddenly feeling the worn hands move his blanketed legs, pushing them up towards his chest lightly "Geeene." The blue eyes looked up at him upset, watching the scarred face just sigh as the small hand reached up to him opening and closing quickly.  
  
"Hey can you do this?" The scarred face grinned suddenly. Watching the stressed expression fade off the light face as a baffled one took over. Blue eyes frowning confused watching the grinning dark eyes rub his stomach and pat his head at the same time.  
  
"Ahhh what's dat!" The blue eyes snapped at him annoyed, shoving his scarred stomach growling.  
  
"Do this Jim. Rub your stomach and pat your head." He chuckled lightly listening to himself. Man did that sound dumb. Blue eyes frowning at him before slowly relaxing. A light hand making a small movement before moving to rub its stomach. Watching the red hair's circular motions before letting the other hand pat its head. Messing up lightly as it watching the unruly red hair but keeping an even pattern.  
  
His dark eyes grinning as he watched the confused but now focused light skin imitate him.  
  
"What's dat!?" The blonde hair stopped trying to sit up quickly to the cool sanitized feeling moving around his legs again. Blue eyes snapping up at the scarred hand pushing him back down.  
  
"Don't stop or you'll loose!" the dark eyes grinned watching the light face frown before quickly imitating his stupid motions again. "What do you want to bet he's going to loose Judith?" He grinned slightly watching the blue eyes squint at him competitively. Focusing hard to not loose to Gene.  
  
"All the tea in china." She smiled at him lightly as his dark eyes laughed softly looking down at the blonde hair that jumped suddenly. The small motions stopping quickly to the small gasped cry as the cool cloth ran over it. Smearing the crème off the places he had screamed the loudest when the man smeared it on.  
  
"Your loosing!" He snapped fast, watching the blue eyes shake. Glancing up at his comment as the light hands tried to imitate weakly. Blue eyes closing hard as they focused, letting out small stressed breaths with broken attempts before stopping. His dark eyes frowning as the light face turned sideways trying to hide into the soft cushion of the table embarrassed as the soft blanket ran back over the front of it. Her worn hands guiding the light weight onto its side as she wiped along its lower back and soft skin.  
  
"Aaahhdaaaaattt." He felt his scarred face sigh heavily as the light skin let out the small crying whine. The light hands hiding the small face trying to look into the cushion and hide "Ahhh Geeeene I don't like daaaat." His scarred face crouched down quickly rubbing the light shoulder as the soft gray hair walked behind him. Picking up the small articles of clothing and working the small pair of boxers around the light ankles.  
  
"Hey you didn't loose ok?" He grinned puling at the light hand, before forcing it away from the face. Watching the cringing wet blue eye hiccup at him before it closed trying to get away. "I was cheating because you had a distraction and I didn't." He sighed heavily letting his scarred hand rest on the light shoulder as the small hand moved back to where it was, hiding as he frowned. The blonde hair slowly calming as the blanket was replaced with its clothing. His scarred form standing up as he sighed, dark eyes looking up towards the ceiling.  
  
"Gene I am so sorry about all this." His dark eyes looked over at her soft gray hair, still frowning heavily. "It shouldn't have been this traumatic, Gerald called in sick this mourning and no one told me his appointment was moved to this afternoon." He watched her shake her head lightly at him, but he didn't blame her. Judith never would have done this on purpose. "Jim I am so sorry." She whisphered lightly looking down at the light face that hid under the blonde hair. "Please know I didn't say that they could do this hmm?"  
  
He felt her smooth thin hand tugging on him as he watched the soft gray hair whisper to the small face now looking at her. His dark eyes turning to her Iris, watching her upset eyes glance away. "Gene I am sorry but I...I want to go home." She looked back up at him, watching him think lightly before flashing her a small smile. "I don't want to be here Gene, I don't know how you can stand it.....I am sorry." She whisphered the last part lightly, her tense face now running over what really happened. She should have done more and not surrendered so fast like Gene when she knew.  
  
"Iris." She looked back up, her overwhelmed eyes still frowning with concern. "I don't blame you, I know you tried." He grinned smiling down at her. "Stay with me, please."  
  
He frowned slightly watching her shake her head no. "Your never serious with me Gene." Her eyes cringed lightly, whining her words at him hurt. "You stop by but don't stay, you call, when you need help. Why should I stay? I don't belong here." He frowned lightly watching her sad expression. "We aren't serious Gene I know that." She offered him a light smile watching his dark features fall "You need to find a girl you are serious with and get Jim used to her, or else...he'll be missing me." Her eyes glanced down as she forced her pained smile away. Looking up happier as it hid. The scarred saddened expression staring back at her. This must have been what it felt like all the times I walked out on her, his mind whisphered lightly watching her take a step back. "You and me Gene..." She smiled "We're the same, lets be friends K? But you know I don't belong here."  
  
His dark eyes blinked watching her go, she was right. He could have stopped her if he was ready to commit to her, but she isn't the right one his mind whisphered lightly watching her leave. Offering her a small wave as she turned around, his dark eyes looking down slightly as she dropped from sight. His scarred form turning back into the room and shutting the door behind him.  
  
Hey whatta ya think? Please remember to take a sec and review please J and THANKS so much for reading my story, I know its kinda long...hope it's not kinda boring. hehe, anyway, in about a week another chapter should be up, so check back if you like what you've read so far because the next chapter will introduce a New Character! Wooo...the suspence. 


	4. Don't Argue With the Ladies and the Ladi...

Chapter Four  
  
Don't Argue with the Ladies and the Ladies Don't Argue with You  
  
DivineAngel  
  
  
  
"Hey are you eating dinner down there!" He felt himself grin as he moved from the bedroom to the bathroom, carrying his toothbrush, shampoo and several bars of soap. All items used in this afternoons war.  
  
"Yup!" His fast chuckle a responce to the laughing five year old that answered him as he dumped the items into the bathroom sink. His scarred unruly expression staring back at him as he looked up into the mirror before growling.  
  
"Man am I exhausted" He sighed heavily, scarred hand running over his face as he trudged back into the hall. "We have got to start eating dinner earlier." He chuckled lightly to no one as he glanced back at the clock, 8:55. "Hey!" He snapped, dark eyes frowning down from the banister watching the blue eyes watch TV. The blonde hair jumping on the couch as it ate, looking up at the snap. "Get back to the table." He grinned. Slyly spitting his order, watching the light face grin at him. Happily chewing the pepperoni pizza as it bounced before stopping to pick up a small piece that fell onto the couch.  
  
"I diden't do dat!" The light face laughed picking it up before jumping off and running back towards the kitchen. His dark eyes silently laughing before growling at the mess in the living room as he made his way down the stairs.  
  
"Shut up" He grinned listening to the blonde hair laugh at him as he came in. His scarred chest heading to the kitchen counter picking up a small cardboard box before turning back around. Letting his strong figure lean onto the cabinets as he shook his head at the grinning light face just watching him. "Are you done now?" He grinned watching the blonde hair nod, done with all five pieces of pizza. The light white shirt grinning at him as it got off the kitchen chair walking over to reach for the cardboard box.  
  
"What's dis?" The blue eyes squinted lightly watching his scarred hand raise it as it reached.  
  
"A surprise." He grinned watching the light face shoot him a dull expression. Stepping back as he moved forward walking out of the kitchen to the sound of the small feet following, humming.  
  
"What kinda surprise is dat?" He glanced back watching the blue eyes study the box. "Can I eat dat? Gene?" He grinned  
  
"No you can't eat it." He chuckled lightly, his scarred fingers working into the side of the box ripping it open. Dark eyes looking in at the small electrical plugs and light bulbs. "Is dat a surprise for you? Or is dat for me?" He glanced back at the light skin, watching it grin immediately. "Can I have dat if you don't want it."  
  
He chuckled, unruly hair running over his eyes as he shook his head again. "Will you shut up." The blue eyes laughed. "There for both of us."  
  
"Dares more den one?" The blue eyes lite up more entertained as the scarred hand pulled the top off the box. Lazily tossing it into the bathroom before leaning into the hall wall.  
  
"Alright. You know that small fight I had with Iris?" He cocked an eyebrow at the blonde hair that nodded immediately. They didn't fight a lot so when they did it was memorable, and usually very loud.  
  
"She said you acted like an ass hole." His dark eyes frowned immediately, watching the blue eyes study the box before looking up as he didn't respond, grinning.  
  
"Yeah well, they always say that *during* the fight." He growled lightly lifting one of the small crème colored squares out of the box. Light hands reaching up for it again. Quickly trying to tear it from him before he raised it to the small irritated growl. "Iris's sister staying with her this week, that's why we haven't seen her right?" The blonde hair nodded, it knew all this already. The light hand making another attempt for the box before shooting him a disgusted expression. "So when I talked to her on the phone I told her how you keep getting me up at night and she said to get these." He grinned lightly watching the light hand stop dead as it tried for the box. The blue eyes snapping at him confused.  
  
"Said what?" The light face frowned. "I don't! Give me dat box!" The light hand shot back for it, growling as he laughed.  
  
"Here watch this." He chuckled lightly crouching down and sliding the small back of the nightlight into the hall electric socket. The blue eyes frowning as they looked at it before glancing up. Watching the unruly red hair shut off the hall light.  
  
He grinned feeling the light weight immediately move into his legs as the light went out before it noticed the small shine coming from the tiny Christmas like bulb plugged into the wall.  
  
"Wow dis is neat." The blue eyes shot at it immediately. The small light hand running over the bright light of the bulb before pulling it out. His scarred grin flicking the light back on quickly watching the blue eyes look up at him. "Can I have dis?" The light hand showed him the nightlight.  
  
"Sure, if you keep it right there in the wall." He grinned watching the blue eyes frown dully. That was a no. "Don't touch it when it's been on for a long time either. Iris says they get hot." The blue eyes made a face pushing it back into the wall.  
  
"If you have more of dat, can I have a differ-ant one?" The light hand started back for the box, watching the scarred face growl lightly.  
  
"Here take one." He lowered the box watching the light hands snap two out quickly, one in each hand. "I said one!" The blue eyes frowned at him as he took one back. "Now you can put that one where ever you want but you can't touch these." He ordered firmly pointing to the one now in the hall wall. Watching the blue eyes look at it as he pointed before back at the one he held.  
  
"But dis ones mine right?" He growled lightly as the small crème box and Christmas bulb was pushed back in his face.  
  
"Yeah sure." He grinned leaning into the bathroom and plugging one into the countertop near the sink before starting down the hall. Ignoring the blonde hair that immediately sat down in the hall studying the small bulb. His scarred figure moving into the bedroom before jamming the last little box into the wall and smashing up the brown cardboard. Trudging over to the small trash can and dropping it in before starting back into the hall. "Aaa." He groaned immediately watching the blue eyes look up at him from where it had quickly dismantled the small night light. "How did you do that?" He frowned slumping onto the floor next to the happy blonde hair watching him. His scarred hand picking up a piece wire from inside the crème box.  
  
"I did dis, den dis, den dis." The light face smiled picking up the pieces. Showing him how first it unscrewed the bulb, then the back of the box, and finally removed everything inside outside. "Neat huh?" The dark eyes shot him a dull look watching the light smile looking back down to disconnect another small wire.  
  
"Jim." The blue eyes looked back up. "How did you get these little screws out?" He made a baffled expression. Scarred fingers holding the small crème nail. Watching the blue eye take it from him putting it back into the back of the crème box before twisting it easily. The small light fingers easily working it in before using its nail to tighten it. Blinking lightly as the scarred hand snapped at its hand, examining its nails and frowning. "Alright from now on you can't have them any longer the this alright?" He frowned showing the light face his fingers, his nails only slightly shorter in comparison.  
  
"But Gene I don't know how da make da...but how do I do dat?" The blue eyes frowned confused watching the scarred face growl thinking.  
  
"Bite them." The blue eyes frowned confused "From now on when they get too long bite them off." He ordered firmly watching the small face nod slightly, confused. "Good, cause you know what you did?" He cocked an eyebrow at the light face looking back down at the small electric pieces as he picked one up.  
  
"I took dat apart?" The blue eyes looked back up watching the unruly hair make a so-so face.  
  
"Yeah but you also broke it." The blue eyes frowned immediately.  
  
"No I diden't!" the light hand shoved him fast, watching the scarred features frown at him.  
  
"Yes you did. By taking the wires out of it like this, you can't put them back and have them work." He offered a lop sided grin as the light face fell. Picking up the small wires and examining how Gene was right before frowning concerned.  
  
"I dident' mean da do dat." The blue eyes snapped up concerned watching the scarred face grin as it shrugged.  
  
"Doesn't bother me, that one was yours." He grinned watching the light mouth drop open looking back down quickly.  
  
"Aaa can I have one of yours?" The blue eyes frowned looking back up to to watch him shake no. "Why dat Gene, you got tree and I only got dat won." The light hand shoved him annoyed watching him laugh as he stood back up.  
  
"I'll think about it. Lets go I am tired." His scarred face grinned lightly motioning for the blonde hair to come with him as he started back towards the bedroom.  
  
"No I want anoder won. Dats not fare dat, you should da told me dat it would break if dat..."  
  
"Now look." He shot the light face a frown, snapping the blue eyes from the small nightlight they were eyeing in the wall. "Maybe you can have another if we buy some more. But if not you can't...and I don't want to hear one thing about it." The blue eyes frowned, listening to his firm orders. "Don't you touch the ones I put in the walls. I told Iris how you keep waking me up because your scared to go to the bathroom by yourself and she said to get these so now you can go by yourself. Alright? No more waking me up."  
  
"You told her dat!" The light face growled at him. His dark eyes frowning quickly as the light hands punched him. "I am not scarrwied Gene!" The blue eyes frowned at him embarrassed, watching the scarred face just cock and eyebrow.  
  
"Alright then.why?" The blonde hair only growled at him looking down. Unruly hair suppressing his grin before the blonde hair started down the hallway. "Hey?!" He snapped, quickly moving after the white t-shirt that started moving faster with the sound of his yell. His scarred hand snapping at the light arm. Watching the small face shoot him a disgusted hurt expression as it stopped running.  
  
"You shouldent da done dat! I am mad at you Gene!" The blue eyes frowned heavily watching the scarred frown disappear to a hard chuckle at its comment. "Shut up! I am not scarrwied I just don't...Ahhh" The small hands dug him irritated. Watching his red hair nod as he calmed down, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Alright I am sorry." He chuckled watching the upset blue eyes frown at him. "I didn't know you would be embarrassed if I told her." He grinned watching the small teeth grit at him furious.  
  
"Dat! I am *Not* embearssss!" The light hand smacked him irritated. "But you should da asked me before you told dat. Before you said dat about me cause dat wasn't yours da tell!" The light hands shoved him, pulling out of his grasp. Staring at the red hair that listened, no longer laughing.  
  
"Alright, alright." The scarred hand made a surrendering motion. "You win I shouldn't have told her, next time I'll ask alright?" His scarred chest sighed heavily, watching the blue eyes consider his offer still some three feet away. Cautiously keeping a good distance between them. "Next time I'll ask alright?" The blue eyes looked down thinking, still frowning hard before squinting at the red hair. "Can we go to bed now please?" He flashed a lop sided grin watching the white t-shirt and boxers shift its weight before nodding.  
  
"Next time you better ask me Gene or I am gonna be wheely mad about dat." His scarred face grinned as he trudged towards their small bedroom listening to the threat from behind him.  
  
"*Will* you?" His voice teased lightly listening to the strong yes I will snap back at him. Still heavily irritated before the strong threat that he better not forget either shot at him. "Yeah yeah don't worry about it. Shut up blast it I am tired." He sighed heavily letting his scarred form collapse onto the top of the bed with his strong exhale. Dark eyes thurally exhausted from the day, and yesterday, the week. The blue eyes frowning at him as they crawled onto the bed, watching the dark eye glance at him before sighing harder. Grinning as the small hand shoved his away as he went to ruffle the small mess of blonde hair. "Sorry" his voice muffled out from where he turned looking face down into the pillow before sighing as he sat up lightly pulling the blankets up from under him and getting in. Chuckling as he laid back down, under the covers with the irritated blonde hair ignoring him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
His face frowned immediately. It was dark, the room was still dark. "Ahhhh" he growled feeling the third small shove as a dark eye opened. Looking over at the clock reading a steady 1:00. "What?" he growled, but he already knew the answer.  
  
"Gene get up." His face frowned harder as he moved. Rolling over onto his back, watching the white t-shirt and blonde hair shift its weight slightly as he moved, blue eyes watching him. "Gene." His eyes frowned from under his scarred hand. Rough fingers rubbing his eyes before growling up at the blonde hair sitting low to the bed, a nerved by the dark room.  
  
"Blast it Jim." The blue eyes frowned concerned at his first words. "You know what time it is?" He frowned, the blue eyes glancing at the clock.  
  
"Won a clock?"  
  
"Yeah one o'clock." He spit bitterly. "Only it took me three hours to fall asleep. You know what that means?" He whisphered still tired, blue eyes blinking, silently whining. "That means I have gotten one hour of sleep and you have gotten four."  
  
"Gene?"  
  
"No." He snapped rolling onto his side to face away from the blonde hair. The light hands running onto his shoulder immediately admitting a small whine. "Now it's light out there go to the bathroom by yourself cause I am not getting up." The blue eyes frowned, listening to the strong words start to slur. The exhausted red hair already starting to fall back asleep.  
  
"I am sorry dat I..." He trailed lightly watching the dark eyes, Gene was asleep. His concerned gaze turning back to the bedroom door slightly lit up with the small night light next to it. The warmth next to him running over his legs as he slowly crawled over the scarred chest before sliding off the side of the bed. "..dat I woke you up." He whisphered softly, watching the dark doorway. His ears straining for any noise, but there wasn't a sound. Just the black cold emptiness in front of him as he started forward. His small chest breathing deeply as he held his breath before gulping so he wouldn't make a lot of noise. Feeling the cool rough woodwork of the doorframe brush against his shoulder as he moved next to it, peering out into the hall. The small yellow glow of the nightlight so far away. So small, illuminating only the small piece of wall and floor as the rest was eaten in the sharp deep black. The wide blue eyes working on taking in every bit of light possible. Gene was wrong, he wasn't scared. He could do it by himself, he never needed Gene to begin with.  
  
The cool paint of the hall wall ran under his shoulder as he slowly crept into it. Blonde hair running into his face lightly as he looked towards the cool paint. Hiding from the deep black that threatened to eat him.  
  
The bathroom was darker. The small night light illuminating the sink and small space of wall he slipped into next to the door. Blue eyes staring ahead, alone. Quickly looking down, straining to gulp air quietly. Shaking lightly at the cool night temperature, the fear that everything was so far away back in the bedroom. He moved lightly feeling the cool water run onto his feet as he stepped into it, stopping at the small noise. If he made a noise, it would find him. Whatever bad was hiding that he couldn't' see. That was so close but just hadn't noticed him yet cause he hadn't made a noise, it would find him. It would hear him for sure if he called for Gene. We need more nightlights, his head murmured as he stared ahead. Silently looking ahead, it was too dark. Too dark to go any farther, the light didn't reach that far. The cool paint suddenly slid against his back as he leaned back into the wall closing his eyes. Gene was right, he was scared. Too scared to go any farther.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He grinned lightly opening his eyes. Satisfied as he stared at the clock, (10:00) no one had tried to wake him up. Or involuntarily woken him up by climbing over him, stepping on him or any other annoying actions that would have woken him with the sun. With the blonde hair that instinctively woke up at seven or earlier and wanted him to get up too.  
  
He grinned, lazily eyeing the empty side of the bed next to him before yawning. Letting the cool crisp sheets slide down his scarred chest onto his loose gray pants as he sat up. Scarred hand sliding through his unruly red hair slowly as he sighed getting up. His dark eyes running down into the living room as he walked out into the hall, frowning slightly at the empty vacant noise and room below. "Hey Jim?" He heard himself echo lightly as he leaned over the cold iron railing, straining to look into the kitchen before shrugging. Dark eyes frowning immediately as he looked down. "Aaa blast it Jim." he growled, moving slightly from where he had stepped into the water leaking form the bathroom. The clear cool liquid slowly trickling into the hall and dripping to the downstairs from between the iron banisters supporting the railing. "Blast it." He growled, snapping at the bathroom door. "Alright you get up here right now Jim!" He shot, dark eyes yelling into the hall as he stomped into the bathroom before jumping lightly. His dark eyes blinking with quick surprise at the small mess of blonde hair sitting against the short amount of wall leading in from the door. "Hey what did I tell you about..." he trailed eyeing the sink, it was off. His scarred hand snapping at the cabinet, ripping it open before cursing. The small silent stream of water running out from in- between the joint in the pipes. "Yeah that's right. I have plenty of time" He growled watching the water trickle down the cold pipe. "It's not like I don't need *one* more thing to do around here" He growled suddenly, scarred hand griping the pipe firmly. The sharp cold water running over his fist as he squeezed. Dark eyes squinting as they strained, the muscles in his arms working hard, shaking lightly as he turned the hard metal bolt. Watching the water drain away as it was again locked inside before he dropped it. His scarred chest sighing heavily as he closed his eyes, relaxing momentarily before glancing at the blonde hair. "Don't worry I know you didn't..." He frowned, stopping dead as he caught the light face. The small t-shirt and boxers sitting into the water, shivering as it woke up. He blinked, shifting his weight as he stared at the light face that suddenly looked at him, still half asleep.  
  
Blast it how long has...his mind trailed. There was no reason, no good reason he could possibly think of that would make Jim stay there, and freeze to death. "Gene?" He blinked fast listening to the small whisper, as the blue eyes suddenly blinked upset looking around. "I don't...ahhhI doon't feeeel goooodahh." He grabbed him. Watching the blonde hair cry suddenly, quickly panicked, confused and sick. His scarred hands pulling it out of the cold water before growling.  
  
"What is the matter with you?!" The light forehead pushed into his shoulder immediatly. Hiding from his hard angry voice. "Don't play dumb with me Jim I know you know better then to...What were you doing!?" He snapped, scarred hands running over the sink faucets turning on the warm water as he plugged the drain. Dark eyes frowning at the pale blonde hair he visibly saw shaking in the mirror. The small light arms pulled in tight to the white shirt, as he held the cold curled mess in his arms before pushing it onto the counter quickly. Watching the closed blue eyes open, darting fast to understand what was happening. "Ahh Jim I oughta swat you good. You know better! You *know* better!" He frowned, watching the closed blue eyes breath hard as the blonde hair teetered slightly. Grabbing his arms alarmed as he shoved its light weight. Watching the blonde hair slip into the rather large antique sink.  
  
"Geeene I...Daaat...I don't feeel goood. But I am sorry dat I woke you up so I...but I was, coulden't do daaaat cause I was scaaarrwied." He frowned listening to the whined mumbles as he grabbed the light hands rubbing them in his own.  
  
"Blast it Jim your hands are like ice." He growled cutting the light face off from where it shivered. His scarred hand pulling the small face up, glaring at the pale skin and chattering teeth. "Sit and don't move." He ordered firmly listening to the immediate whine as he started back to the bedroom. His dark eyes frowning, heading for the dresser as his anger started fading. Jim never would have purposely wanted to freeze to death, his mind growled pulling small articles of clothing out of their dresser before heading back to the bathroom. His scarred face easing immediately as he watched the light face cry. The small light hands gripping the outer rim of the sink hiccupping to the small back and forth rocking and heavy breathing. Blue eyes jumping as the red hair walked back in pushing him back to lean into the wall grabbing a towel. "What where you doing Jim huh? Why were you just sitting there?" He frowned running the towel through the dry blonde hair before pulling at the wet white t-shirt. Watching the pale shivering light skin appear as he ripped it off. Blonde hair silently sitting still, looking up as the scarred hand nudged him good. "Huh? How come?" He frowned watching the dazed blue eyes blink slowly, sleepily before cringing.  
  
"Ahh I.dat...dat...dat.." He growled pulling the light arms up. Watching the small hands run onto his chest for balance as he pulled the dry orange t-shirt over the blonde hair to the small sound of the chattering teeth. Light skin freezing as he lifted it back over the sink to the wet floor.  
  
"Here." The light hands took the clothes he offered slowly, teetering lightly before looking up.  
  
"Gene I don't feeeel good." The light face whined watching him nod. Unruly red hair studying him, rubbing the small shoulder reassuringly.  
  
"I am going to go downstairs real fast and then come back, you change alright?" The blue eyes looked down at their clothes thinking.  
  
"Is dis dat...is dis dat stuff?" The blue eyes frowned, fighting the sick expression that kept seeping onto their face as they tried to think. "Is dis dat privacy?" His scarred face grinned nodding.  
  
"Yeah." He chuckled lightly easing the smaller features watching him. "Now you change your pants and I am going to be right back, alright? From now on you change your pants by yourself." he flashed a grin as the blonde hair nodded unsteadily before starting for the door. Stopping momentarily outside to let it shut half way before heading down the stairs. Scarred face growling annoyed as he snapped the phone off the hook dialing irritated.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sweetie that looks so pretty." She smiled, her feminine blonde hair running into her face as she leaning over the back of her small kitchen chair. Watching her niece color the small circled mess of colors. "You know what Aunt Iris likes that a whole lot. Can she have it when your done Daniella?" She smiled watching the short thin strands of red hair nod as the small yellow Oshkosh jumper colored before looking up at the ringing phone.  
  
"Can I get it!" The small face smiled at her watching her giggled as she stood up starting over for it.  
  
"No you sit right there until you mommy gets back okay" She giggled watching the light face laugh at her. Pulling the box of crayons over from the middle of the table as she picked up the receiver. "Hello?" Her face fell with her quick sigh. "Oh Geeene the one week. I don't want to, I have my sister down I am busy nooow." She frowned, thin soft red hair looking up at her sudden whining as the low deep hum came from the phone. Stopping as her feminine blonde hair started whining again. "Oh and who's fault do you think that is Gene? I am not doing a thing until you apologize to me. You guys are all the same I can't just..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He frowned listening to her whine as he leaned into the counter top, staring at the refrigerator. "Look Iris I am not asking you to save the planet blast it. You think you could have *some* compassion and help me out when...." He frowned at her fast squeaking come back. "I did apologize!....What? Yeah right. Look hold on for a second alright?" He growled lightly listening to her sharp fine but I am not gonna be here if you come back in seven minutes Gene, it better be under five this time. His scarred form growling lightly as he started for the stairs. Dark eyes staring ahead at the bathroom door as he made his way to the top before pushing in the strong wood. "Hey." He grinned lightly watching the blonde hair look up. The tired sick blue eyes looking up in the loose urban orange shirt and loose kaki colored cargos, sitting against the wall away from the water. "You feeling any better?" He grinned lightly watching the light face cringe upset reaching for him as he crouched down.  
  
"I dident mean da fall asleep Gene, I don't...my head dadent feel good." He grinned lightly letting the light weight slide into his arms before standing up. Feeling the warm forehead press into his shoulder as the small hands rested on him. Gripping nothing as they hung off slightly. Too exhausted and sick to do more as he started down the stairs.  
  
"Are you going to throw up?" He let his voice run out calm, feeling the tense muscles in his arms. Already upset from having made him mad earlier, and nervous about being sick.  
  
"Maybe, I am trying to not to-"  
  
"-Maybe?" The blonde hair nodded, his dark eyes looking down at the stairs as he started walking slower. Trying to even his pace for the small upset stomach, it was him who would pay if Jim puked. His scarred form heading back to the phone "Alright." he sighed into the receiver as he picked it back up. Listening to the small static on the other end as she shifted her weight, not actually believing he was going to be back in less then five minutes. The orange shirt on his shoulder shifting lightly as he started talking. His dark eyes watching the blonde hair slowly fall asleep wearing the concerned sick expression. Moving to hang on more as he became irritated. "Iris look, just come by anyway I don't care who you bring as long as it's not the circus..." he growled lightly, staring back at the fridge. "Yeah fine...she's not some kind of devil right?....Well how the hell should I know!? I don't need anymore....that's Not What I Said!" The light hands ran around his neck quickly hanging on at his fast outburst. His dark eyes growling as his mind whisphered for him to calm down, his expression and voice dropping. "Sure...maybe...I don't know...I guess he could his face looks awfully red to me." His dark eyes squinted lightly straining to look down at the blonde hair handing onto him, the small pale face flushed red. ".Yeah looks like it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gene I can't believe you made him go all by himself when you knew he was scarred." she frowned, silently pointing to several crayons under the table. Watching the small jumper get down picking them up. "Yes I am blaming you...who do you want me to blame? Jim? He's five!" She made a face before flashing a smile to the yellow jumper climbing out from under the table with the four wax sticks of color. "You know Gene Starwind..." she growled lightly herself. Just saying his name, listening to his hard reckless tone on the other line...was... "Oh I hate you, I hate you. Fine fine I'll come. But I can't spend all day there we have to be back here in about three hours." She frowned, spitting her time limit firmly, listening to the satisfied tone on the other end as she lowered the phone slightly. "Daniella go get your shoes sweetie, we're going to take a ride to see a friend." She raised the receiver back up listening to his compliment as she smiled. "Your such an animal Gene." She giggled lightly. "Make sure it's his forehead, and only if he's warmer the your lips ok?" She smiled, listening.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I owe you one Iris." He grinned shifting his weight lightly, listening to her repeated directions. "Yeah right, fifteen minutes?" He let out a sly grin as she confirmed she was coming. Whether she was bringing her niece or her sister, or whoever it was she said was there with her it didn't matter, he hung up the phone. Dark eyes looking down at the blonde hair half awake on his shoulder. "You know what?" He let out a sly grin, watching the blue eyes just blink slowly. "I don't know what the hell I am doing." He chuckled lightly watching the light face just swallow before grimacing slightly. "Your mouth taste bad?" He frowned lightly watching the light face nod, hanging on tighter as he started for the living room. The soft blue apulstry of their couch running over his back and shoulders as he slouched into it, looking down at the light skin on top of him. "Jim? You want anything to drink or eat?" The light face shook no immediately, blue eyes closing. Feeling the scarred hand run over its forehead, The frowning dark eyes running back into focus as the blue opened, looking up. "Feels like you got a fever buddy." The scarred face mumbled lightly sliding its hand away from the warm forehead and into the blonde strands before shifting the light weight off. Watching Jim's hands run onto the couch, crawling off before lying back. "Guess who's coming to see us?" He grinned watching the blue eyes open lightly.  
  
"Iris." His scarred face chuckled as the small voice whisphered back his answer, the correct answer. "I knew dat by how you talked da her on da phone. You always say, your sweet, a lot when you talk da her." His dark eyes grinned, he did do that.  
  
"I didn't realize I said that so much." He chuckled lightly watching the blonde hair nod, his scarred shoulders standing up. "Alright you lie here ok. I am going to go change and get you some medicine." The light face scrunched up immediately. Shooting him a disgusted sick look, that stuff tasted awful. "Yeah, you'll drink it and shut up if you have a fever. You don't see me whining about the taste when I take it do you?" He frowned lightly watching the sick frustrated features struggle against nothing lightly as they lay on the couch, silently arguing with him.  
  
"But you never drink dat! You always make me!" the blue eyes frowned at him annoyed. Yelling through the sick exhausted expression.  
  
"No, you just don't notice because I don't make a big fuss about it." He grinned watching the light face surrender fast as the sick feeling washed over it. "You want to just drain it down your nose? Then you won't taste it?" He nudged the small shoulder teasingly, watching the closed blue eyes just admit a worn out smile as he started back for the stairs. Quickly moving up towards the bedroom and grabbing some clothes. The hallway and bathroom door running out of view as he pulled a gray t-shirt over his head before shoving at his pants. Growling as he walked back into the water. "Blast this damn sink" He growled puling the small pile of towels off the counter into the water as he opened the medicine cabinet. Grabbing the familiar dark brown bottle filled with the thick purple medicine that pretty much covered everything.  
  
His gray shirt and red boxers heading back to the bedroom, ditching his wet gray pants on the floor for his dark blue baggy jeans. Unruly red hair running into his eyes as he hopped into them lightly, avoiding the water as he started back for the stairs. "Hey." He sighed lightly watching the blonde hair as he came around the side of the couch. The closed blue eyes moving lightly answering, but not opening. Light face frowning as his scarred hand ran back onto the small face. Frowning at the strong heat before running it back into the blonde hair. Moving the soft strains back with it before leaning forward as Iris had instructed. If his forehead is warmer then my lips, it means he has a fever for sure.  
  
The blue eyes opened immediately, looking up at the unruly red hair over them before moving. "What's dat! Get off me!" His dark eyes blinked backing up lightly, his forehead was warmer. The light skin sitting up immediately, gagging as it made itself sick with the fast motion. Ill blue eyes looking up at the scarred face now hanging onto his shoulders. "Dat's not funny! Not funny! No!" the small fists beat him growling before gagging lightly.  
  
"Hey cool it!" He snapped frowning, his voice raising over the irritated force shoving at him. He didn't need the kid puking all over the couch.  
  
"Get away from me! Don't you do dat! Gene! You saaaid nooo! Said dat you woooouldn't!" He blinked fast, dodging the small fists that ripped off his chest aiming for his face. The surprisingly powerful sick punch just missing him as he growled, snapping at the light wrists as he steadied the small body. The blue confused and horrified eyes darting, nervously pulling back from his grip as they became weaker. The quick anger and fear disintegrated leaving only the ill feeling pulling the blonde hair back to the couch. Half open surrendering blue eyes staring up at him. The light face breathing through it's mouth slowly, watching him shift his weight to talk.  
  
"Relax Jim, it's a trick I meant what I said alright? Don't you ever worry about that." he flashed a sly grin, ruffling the blonde hair quickly. "Iris said if you warmer then my lips you have a fever for sure." He let out a lop sided grin watching the light face look at him saddened but relieved. "That's all I was doing alright?"  
  
"I got a fever?" His dark eyes grinned, nodding lightly, watching the small face just turn slightly. Looking up the ceiling grimacing irritated before shutting its eyes. His scarred face watching the light hand reach up to its forehead, running over where he had just kissed him.  
  
"Your going to want to sit up some to take this Jim." A blue eye opened listening to him. Watching the disgusting purple medicine pour into the small cap the bottle came with. "Unless.." The dark eyes looked up at him grinning. "Unless you want to pour it down your nose." He chucked watching the light face sleepily grin at him. Slowly moving to shift his weight, sitting up and taking the small cup from the scarred hand. Watching the thick purple liquid move ever so slightly before it disappeared. Moving too close to his mouth to be seen anymore. His scarred face grinning, watching the light skin drink it fast before gagging silently. Trying not to spit any of it out. Groaning as it swallowed repeatedly, his scarred hand taking the cup. "Yummy?" He chuckled, teasing the light skin lying back down. The dark brown bottle sliding from his grasp onto the coffee table as he sat it down. Moving over to the couch next to the blonde hair. Watching the orange shirt move away from him as he sat down. Blue eyes studying his scarred face from under the nervous blonde strands. "What's wrong with you? I am not going to get sick." He grinned lightly watching the small lips just move slightly before reaching for him. Letting his scarred hand grab just above its elbow pulling it over. He growled lightly as Jim moved past the near him boarder to the on him boarder. Dark eyes watching the blonde hair move into his side tired and sick. Grimacing from the sick taste and purple medicine coating its mouth as it curled up lightly. Pulling its arms and legs in for heat, and safety next to the red hair. His dark eyes relaxing, surrendering as he pulled the blonde hair onto him slowly. The light arms running up to his neck immediately. Hanging onto his loose gray shirt as the small face leaned into his shoulder, mumbling.  
  
"Gene when Iris comes am I gonna...peas do I not have to go outside?" The light face frowned groaning lightly.  
  
"No." he scowled at the idea. "I am not going to make you go outside. Just shut up and go to sleep. As soon as the medicine works you'll feel better." He shifted his weight lightly before sighing. Feeling the blonde hair move as it listened to him, frowning hard. "What?" he sighed heavily, feeling the irritated shove.  
  
"Why do you want me to sleep?" The light voice was sour. Even sick and nauseous, still mad at him.  
  
"So you feel better." He groaned his answer back. Justifying himself all the time was a pain in the ass. "Didn't I tell you to shut up?"  
  
"When I sleep dat...your not going to give me any more a da bad kisses?"  
  
He growled immediately. "No, but soon I am gonna swat you if you don't shut up" He grinned feeling the frown harden before the light face disappeared under the blonde hair and gray of his shirt. He grinned harder, dumb kid. Still trying to argue while he's sick, his mind chuckled. Feeling the light weight get slightly heavier as it feel asleep, against its will.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Geez Iris you make it sound like I can't cook at all." He grumbled lightly pulling his head back out of the fridge. The cool stick of butter lazily resting in his scarred hand as he handed it to her. Watching her feminine blonde hair turn slightly to take it. Still moving the frying pan back and forth as she fried the small cheese sandwich. His dark eyes grinning at her, watching her small blue dress drop a piece of butter in to the loud simmering sound.  
  
"What you should do Gene is just find some girl who can cook and settle down with her." She flashed a sly grin. "Or else you'll die of malnutrition." She watched him grunt, chuckling as he walked around the small kitchen table. Now eyeing the tiny yellow Oshkosh jumper coloring.  
  
"What are you drawing?" He grinned watching the cute face look up at him. Moving her small hands from the paper to show him. "Those are nice flowers."  
  
She frowned. "They're people."  
  
His dark eyes frowned at Iris's feminine blonde hair laughing at him. Her small blue dress shaking her head as she laughed, glancing back at the small read hair watching. "Don't listen to Gene sweetie. He knew they were people, he was just playing with you." She giggled watching the cute face turn back to the unruly red hair smiling.  
  
"Yeah right." He grinned. "I knew, I was just playing with you." The small face laughed at him, picking her crayons back up coloring. Dark eyes switching back up to Iris at the sound of his name.  
  
"Gene?" He grinned, watching her giggle slightly at his offered response. "Maybe you should wake Jim up so he can eat?" She smiled lightly flipping the grilled cheese sandwich .  
  
He shrugged "Said he didn't want to eat earlier." She glanced at the clock.  
  
"That was two hours ago. Before I got heeere." She frowned whining at him lightly. Dark eyes sighing as she stuck her bottom lip at him before giggling. Listening to him get up and start for the stairs. "Daniella hunny you want yours crispy?"  
  
He grinned starting up the stairs listening to her question. Her voice gets slightly higher when she talks to that little brat. In my kitchen, his head grinned as he pushed the bedroom door in lightly. "Hey brat are you up?" He grinned at the sleeping blonde hair. The closed blue eyes curled into the pillows frowning lightly as he nudged it. "Jim? Get up you've been sleeping for two hours." He grinned watching the blue eyes slowly open. "Get up I am bored." He chuckled watching the blonde hair look up at him, moving ever so slightly. "Feel better?" The light face swallowed closing its eyes again before looking up, nodding slightly. "Yeah? Feel like eating?" He grinned watching the orange t-shirt get up slowly. Looking around as it sat up tired.  
  
"What do we got da eat?" The light face yawned at him.  
  
"Grilled cheese." He chuckled watching the blue eyes shoot him a dull skeptical expression.  
  
"Did you burn dat?" The blue eyes frowned now, watching Gene mimic.  
  
"No I didn't. Iris cooked it, but even if she didn't I wouldn't have." The scarred face growled. Watching the light kaki colored cargos crawl to the edge of the bed before sliding off. "I would like to see you do better." The light face looked up as it listened to him before frowning.  
  
"How am I supposed da do dat when you won't let me touch da stove?" The blue eyes smiled at him watching his dark eyes grin.  
  
"See? Your failing all the way around Jim." His deep voice chuckled watching the blonde hair just sigh at his comment, following his dark baggy jeans into the hall. The light voice mumbling a small shut up as he continued to laugh down the stairs. Dark eyes grinning at Iris as he came in. Watching her shake her head at him moving the grilled cheese onto a plate as she giggled.  
  
"You want some grilled cheese Jim?" She giggled lightly listening to the kitchen chairs pull out from behind her as she smiled. Blue eyes climbing up to the table growling at that unruly red hair that found something funny.  
  
He stopped dead, blue eyes connecting with the small cute face of thin red hair across from him coloring. Green eyes looking up as he appeared, climbing into the chair, looking at her.  
  
"Hey Jim?" He grinned watching the small light face stare at the green eyes across the table. The small mouth hanging open, baffled by the new person his size. Blue eyes finally looking at him as he nudged it. "You look like someone's just knocked the sense right out of you." he laughed feeling the small hands shove him. Growling irritated as the blue eyes frowned at him before switching back to the green eyes watching them and sticking his tongue at her.  
  
"Here you guys, eat." Her feminine hair ran into the sides of her face lightly as she leaned over the cute red hair sitting the plate of the first grilled cheese sandwich down. Eyeing the laughing unruly hair before moving back to the stove.  
  
"Thank you." Her small cute face smiled reaching for the grilled cheese. Blue eyes frowning quickly as she pulled it over the small crayon drawing to eat.  
  
"Hey!" The dark eyes stopped laughing. Watching the blonde hair yell before reaching across the table for the grilled cheese. Soft green eyes blinking alarmed by the fast irritated movements on the other side of the table that quickly pulled the dish over.  
  
"Hey Jim." He tried to fight his laughter watching the blue eyes frown at her now standing in their chair with the food. Soft green eyes more annoyed now.  
  
"That's mine. Give it back." The blonde hair stuck his tongue at her as she threw a crayon at him. "Dumb boy. Iris!"  
  
Her feminine hair turned around, leaving the sizzling bread for a moment to look at them. Frowning quickly at the unruly red hair silently laughing. "Hey?" She frowned slightly watching the blue eyes and cute red hair look at her fast.  
  
"Iris dat boy took my sandwich." The small hand pointed at the frowning blue eyes that only shot a notah I didn't.  
  
"Ohh Gene referee or something will ya?" She frowned turning back to the stove nodding to the small red heads complaints as she heard his deeper voice start up.  
  
"Alright give me this." He chuckled ripping the dish of grilled cheese out of the light hands. Watching the blonde hair look down at its empty hands before snapping at him.  
  
"Gene! Give dat back!" The light hands grabbed for it again, sitting back down as he shoved it, grinning at them.  
  
"You two see this sandwich?" He chuckled listening to the blonde hair growling at him as the soft green eyes looked slightly confused. "Iris made it so that means it's hers. She put it on the table for *someone* to eat." His dark eyes glanced at the blonde hair listening to him, irritated. "Since there are two guys here and one girl, we're going to give it to her." He grinned at the blue eyes that frowned immediately.  
  
"Gene I want da eat dat!" The orange shirt reached for it again, growling as he pulled the small white plate away frowning.  
  
"Hey? You want to be nice to Dee...Da..."  
  
"Daniella." Iris giggled her niece's name quickly glancing at the unruly red hair holding the sandwich from the blonde.  
  
"Daniella, since she's our guest?" His dark eyes cocked an eyebrow at the blonde hair. Letting the small light hands yank the plate from him looking at the sandwich as they listened. "Jim be nice and give it to the her, she's a lady." He ginned watching the irritated blue eyes look up at the soft green watching him. Taking his lunch when food that tasted this good was hard to come by and he never said she could visit in the first place.  
  
The blue eyes squinted at the thin red hair immediately. "Dis is mine." Her soft green frowned concerned watching the orange shirt and lightface snap at her, the small hands ripping the bread in half quickly and shoving the plate and half at her fast. "Here." The blue eyes frowned watching the small Oshkosh jumper moving to sit on her legs. Quickly getting bigger to look down at the sandwich he shoved at her. Blinking green eyes quickly shoving it back.  
  
"I don't want it." She frowned at him, watching the blue eyes look at it. Sighing heavily as it growled, leaning onto the table to shove it back.  
  
"Eat dat!" The blue frowned at her, ordering her as it stood back up watching her shove it back.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Fine." he yanked the small plate back in front of his orange shirt as he sat down, ignoring the pink tongue she quickly stuck at him.  
  
He couldn't help but grin, as hard as he wanted to laugh he waited. Dark eyes watching the blonde hair eat. Consumed and curious in watching the thin red hair across the table that now watched Iris cook her sandwich. Her navy feminine eyes shooting him a frown as she giggled lightly. "You know Jim..." He chuckled watching the irritated blue eyes flick up at him as he spoke. "I don't think many girls are going to want to come visit you if you yell at them."  
  
The light face frowned chewing. "I don't care." The blue eyes shot her a look as she glanced over at it, her small face quickly turning back to Iris, ignoring him.  
  
"Alright, but I didn't tell you something when we were coming down stairs." He grinned watching the light face try to ignore him and eat. Blue eyes darting at him lightly, dying to know what that could be but not wanting to ask. "Want to know what that is?" He grinned slyly, watching Iris serve the thin red hair its sandwich before turning back to the stove as he nodded that he wanted one.  
  
"Fine." The light face growled at him, frowning harder to the I didn't hear you? The red hair mumbled. "*What* Gene?" The blue eyes looked up, shooting him a disgusted expression. Momentarily turning to the green eyes that whisphered they - didn't want to eat near the mean boy- to Iris, before taking her sandwich to the living room. Dark eyes grinning as he watched the blonde hair lean into the table to watch her leave before frowning.  
  
"Da..Daniella.." The scarred face chuckled lightly as he almost forgot the name again. "Brought a little bag with her, cause she went to the store before she came here." He grinned.  
  
"So." The blue eyes shoved him irritated. Leaning into the chair as it ate miserably.  
  
"Well it makes me think that maybe you should have been a little nicer to her since her entire bag is filled with Reese's Peanut butter cups." He grinned, fighting his laughter as the blonde hair sat up immediately looking towards the living room, that was its favorite.  
  
"Geene!" He chuckled now watching the blonde hair stand up shoving him. "Why dident you tell me dat before!" The blue eyes frowned upset at the scarred face that fought its laugher.  
  
"Well I didn't think you were going to be so rude to her." He grinned watching the light face frown frustrated.  
  
"Ahhhh dats not fair!" He grinned nudging the small shoulder, watching the blue eyes look at him annoyed before darting down as they caught Iris watching them.  
  
"Jim just go say your sorry. She'll share her candy with you." she smiled watching the blonde hair groan.  
  
"No I am not saying sorry!" Her feminine eyes frowned as he yelled at her stubbornly, the unruly red hair grinning next to him.  
  
"Oh no doubt he gets this attitude from you Gene." The dark eyes blinked as she frowned at him. "Ooohh you want him to be a pig when he gets older?" She frowned hands on her hips. "I have to put up with slobs all day and I don't want another one!" He choked a small laugh watching her when she was mad like that. Spatula in hand, small apron, tight blue dress and adorable irritated expression, how cute "Ahh what are you laughing aaaat?!" She whined straightening back up as she lightly stomped her foot. Feminine eyes snapping back at the blonde hair, blue eyes watching them. Listening intently to what her insults where like and how Gene answered them. "You." She frowned at the blonde hair watching the light face dully look at her. "You want to be a pig?"  
  
"I am not a pig I am a person Iris." The light face sneered at her. Irritated with her stupidity, Iris wasn't that dumb.  
  
"Ooohh Jim if you don't learn better your going to turn into an animal just like Gene." The scarred face grinned immediately, blue eyes turning to look up at the unruly red hair. Gene didn't look any different. "Now go in there and apologize to Daniella, eat candy and puke on him!" She pointed to the unruly red hair. Watching the dark eyes squint at her as she shot her last order, the light face grinning as they argued before she turned back to him, waiting.  
  
"Dat's for real!?" The blue eyes frowned.  
  
"Yes for real, now get off you butt and go." She motioned for the doorway with the spatula watching the light mouth drop open. Frowning blue eyes turning to the unruly red hair immediately, as the loose orange shirt stood up.  
  
"Gene what's dat she's talking about?" The blue eyes spit frowning, confused and annoyed. Why should he have to apologize to that girl? She was the one rude to him. "She was mean da me first! Make her apolwagize!" The light hand shoved at him irritated watching the scarred face lazily consider before glancing at Iris. Her light feminine face cocking an eyebrow at him, buttoning the top of her dress, all the way up before giving him a what do you think about that? look. His dark eyes frowned as he sighed heavily turning back to the blonde hair.  
  
"Jim, go apologize like Iris says." He sighed heavily watching the light face frown not a word of protest. The loose orange shirt backing up slightly in its chair before sitting back down, frowning. "Jim?" The blue eyes looked up at him, listening.  
  
"I am not apolwagizing." His dark eyes blinked watching the light face spit its comeback sure and strong. "I'm not." The blonde hair looked back down at its lunch un-entertained with the slightly baffled scarred face watching him. Dark eyes looking up at Iris who stood watching.  
  
"Well why are you looking at me?" He frowned at her, feminine blonde hair squinting at him slightly annoyed. "You're making me out to be the bad guy." He frowned at her watching her baffled face snap at him.  
  
"What!? What bad guy? You are the guy! Oooact like one Geene you animal!" She frowned giggling slightly, she never was serious for too long. His scarred face lightening slightly as he stood up. Deep chuckling immerging as he nudged the light shoulder eating. Watching the blue eyes look up at him.  
  
"Hey Dan..." his dark eyes grinned at her watching Iris mouth Daniella "..iella come on in here Jim's got something he wants to say to you!" He grinned watching the blonde hair choke immediately. Dropping the grilled cheese back onto the plate as it gagged, swallowing hard. Blue eyes snapping up.  
  
"What's dat! I do *Not* have anything I want ta tell dat *Girl!*" The blue eyes frowned annoyed, quickly moving to stand up. Scarred face lazily ignoring its comments. "Gene! If you want you can apolowagize da her! Not me!" The light hand shoved him to the sweet voice answering a here I come from the living room.  
  
"Jim, you will apologize because you were rude. Your going to kill me if you can't getting any booty when your older cause a me." He grinned watching the blue eyes frown baffled.  
  
"What's a booty!? I am not!" The light hands shoved him, stopping immediately as the small yellow jumper walked back in. Looking up at the very tall, very rough looking man Iris said was nice and would give her ice cream if she was good.  
  
"Who is Jim? Do you have any ice cream for me Mr. Gene?" The green eyes smiled lightly watching the scarred face snap a small frown to Iris who was fighting to silence her giggles with the mention of the ice cream she forgot to mention to him.  
  
"Daniella." He grinned slyly watching her listen. Patiently standing so different from the blonde hair he was familiar with. Somehow more light and delicate, pudgy cheeks ready to smile. Where as the blue eyes stood strong and hard, always thinking. "I think lunch got off on the wrong foot." he chuckled, glancing at Iris who stood biting her bottom lip to suppress her giggles. "I would like you to meet a very good friend of mine.." He grinned feeling the light hand pinch him from behind. His scarred hand yanking the light arm and loose kaki's off the chair. Watching the blonde hair stumble lightly at his fast pull before staggering in front of him, blue eyes watching her red hair. "His name is Jim...Jim Daniella, Daniella Jim." He grinned watching her soft green eyes look at the blonde.  
  
"So?" She looked back up at his unruly red hair, she didn't see any ice cream. What in the world was aunt Iris talking about?  
  
"What da you mean so!" The blonde hair frowned at her annoyed watching her green eyes snap back at him as he yelled at her. The loose orange shirt suddenly stumbling forward as the scarred knee gave it a small push.  
  
"Daniella do you like chocolate milk?" Her green eyes looked back up at the red hair nodding. Blue eyes snapping up at his scarred face, glaring at him as the small light mouth practically fell open.  
  
"May I have some, some please of chocolate milk?" She smiled watching the red hair nod starting around the kitchen table.  
  
"AhHey Gene!" The blonde hair shot suddenly, blue eyes dropping the unruly hair snapping back at the green eyes. "Dat chocolate milk is mine you don't get any." He frowned at her, watching her blink quickly.  
  
"Why nooot?" She whined at him suddenly, watching his blue eyes squint at her as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Cause I said so dats why."  
  
She frowned upset watching the blue eyes soften suddenly studying her face. "I'll share candy wit you?" The blue eyes relaxed blinking quickly as he thought, candy was good.  
  
"How much?" The blue squinted at her  
  
"Some?" She whined lightly watching him sigh as he frowned before spitting a hard fine. Blue eyes glancing back to the unruly red hair that stood waiting since he yelled at him to stop.  
  
"She can have some...but only a little!" His scarred face sighed, nodding lightly as he started back over to the cabinets, geez..  
  
"Good now shut up both of you." He groaned lightly, man they were giving him a head ache. Dark eyes grinning slightly as he glanced back at them, confused blue and green eyes watching him from his sudden mood swung snap. Feminine eyes hiding her smile from the blonde hair and green eyes as she watched the strong scarred form. Dully dumping spoonfuls of chocolate powder into two cups before pouring in the milk. Glancing up at her sweet face as she started stirring one with him, smiling at him before noticing the dull tone to his face and frowning slightly. "Here...give this to them." He spit shoving the two cups at her as he leaned into the cabinets, suddenly he didn't feel good either. "Maybe Jim didn't feel good because of the pizza we had last night." He grumbled, but it wasn't like they purposely left it in the refrigerator for a week.  
  
"Huh? Why do you think that?" She frowned watching him. Scarred hand over his dark eyes as she felt the cool glass disappearing from her hands as the blonde hair and green eyes took it from her. "Gene?"  
  
"Aaa" He sighed heavily looking at her, watching her frown as his scarred hand ran off his face. Dark eyes glancing lightly at the two five year olds drinking before back at her shaking his head lightly. Leaning into her as she walked over to him. Smooth feminine hand running over his forehead, down his cheek and onto his chest. Sweet, seductive and yet concerned that he might be sick. "How long are you allowed to leave pizza in the refrigerator?" He flashed her a lop sided grin watching her frown become a baffled expression before she shrugged.  
  
"I don't know...ohh Gene are you eating rotten stuff around here? Are you?" She frowned squeaking lightly as she looked at him. Watching him close his eyes as he sighed heavily again before standing up straighter. "Just go lay down, I can stay for another.." She glanced at the clock lightly before frowning. "I can stay, hows that huh?" She frowned at him, watching him grin as she silently canceled something for him. His scarred form ruffling the short blonde hair drinking as he walked by towards the stairs. Soft navy eyes watching him go before glancing around for the cups of chocolate milk and red hair and blue eyes that suddenly disappeared. "What?" She frowned baffled, quick movements shutting off the stove and sliding the frying pan into the sink before sighing. "What's the rush Iris?" she muttered to herself, letting the warm water of the faucet tickle over her hand before adding more pressure and watching it run onto the washcloth she would wipe up with. Smiling lightly as she listened to the small voices in the living room. One declaring she was a princess because that is what her mommy said to an annoyed male notah your too ugly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ahh he felt like shit, dark eyes staring up at the ceiling as they opened before glancing at the clock. He fell asleep...forty minutes ago...threw up...an hour ago...yelled at the green eyes and blonde hair to shut up...an hour and twenty minutes ago. "Grrr" He growled lightly, getting sick now was not good, not when jobs could call in. Jobs he had to answer if they planned to keep on eating. He frowned, unruly red hair sliding over his eyes as he rolled over slightly, it shouldn't last that long his mind mumbled. His mouth bitterer from the thick purple medicine he drank before he went to sleep. Jim wasn't sick for that long...his dark eyes closed. Silently agreeing to get up in twenty minutes, sick or not, it was up to endurance.  
  
"Hey what are you two doing?" She frowned stomping into the living room. Her smooth light face annoyed with the fighting she couldn't block out anymore. Blonde hair and green eyes snapping up at her immediately, motionless. "Ahh Daniella give that back to Jim...now." She sighed heavily walking over to them. Taking the metal wrench from the small yellow jumper and handing it back to the blonde hair that immediately shot a frustrated see expression at the green eyes that frowned. "Can't you two be good for two minutes?" She frowned "Oh Iris is tiiired, she doesn't want to plaay this anymore." She frowned at them watching them start arguing at her immediately. One cranky side declaring she took his wrench, which he didn't say she could touch because she agreed to trade her doll for it but it was stupid. While the other complained he took her doll because she wanted to play with his wrench and he was hurting it cause he was holding it by the hair. She frowned, blocking them out again as they started arguing with each other. Irritated expressions and phrases snapping back at forth until she sighed heavily. Yanking the yellow jumper towards her quickly. Watching the pair of blue and green eyes look up, stopping to see what she was going to say. "Now look." she frowned "Daniella you want to watch a movie? Want to watch...Cinderella?" The red hair smiled at her immediately nodding.  
  
"No I don't wanna watch dat!" The blue eyes snapped frowning, the TV was his.  
  
"That's ok your not watching it." She sighed walking back to the kitchen, red and blonde hair following her as she went to get Cinderella.  
  
"I am too!" She turned around at his cranky snap, flashing him a frown. This was exhausting.  
  
"Jim, your going to go upstairs to take your nap while she watches Cinderella alright?" She raised her eyebrows at him. Watching the blue eyes blink, quickly caught off guard. Darting at the small red head listening, looking at him. "Now go finish your chocolate milk, then your going to bed." she stated firmly, one down, one to go. Cinderella thank god, her mind grinned turning back around. Green eyes watching the blonde hair that had totally shut up. Blue eyes looking down slightly since she had mentioned his nap before glancing back at her.  
  
"How come you don't like Cindewella?" The yellow jumper smiled at him lightly, watching him frown. "Good thing you don't have ta watch dat if you don't like it. I don't take a nap anymore cause I am going to be six soon. Maybe in three or fours years maybe. Not you huh?"  
  
He frowned "No. I am." He spit watching her listen to him. More accustomed to his harsh tones now. Where before they seemed more directed at her. "I don't have to nap." She shrugged, glancing back at the garage door as Iris came back in.  
  
"Cindewella!" She beamed  
  
"Yeees." Iris looked far to relieved. "Thank god she was in the car huh?" She sighed exhausted watching the yellow jumper clap ready to watch its favorite princess. "Hey Jim?" She frowned slightly watching him look up at her. "What's the matter hunny? Are we napping or what? Go drink some more." She smiled lightly at him, humored by the conflicted expression on his face. Not sure what it was for, but it looked funny.  
  
"Iris?" He listened to her small hmm answering him back as she moved a cup of milk to the sink quickly. "I don't hafta nap any more if I don't want da." She glanced at him, listening to his nervous phrase spit firmly.  
  
"Did Gene say that?" She frowned slightly, no one told her about this, and he sure seemed crabby and tired enough.  
  
"Ah...I don't member." The blue eyes frowned watching her nod, a sweet smile running over her face.  
  
"Oh I see." She giggled slightly. "Get upstairs, it's 12:50." Her eyes smiling at him before watching the Daniella come back in from the living room. His loose orange shirt jumping quickly as she ran a hand into his hair.  
  
"Ahh I want ta have dis color hair too. If I had yellow hair I would look like Cindewellla huh?" She smiled at him watching him growl at her.  
  
"No! I don't have hair like Cindewella!" He snapped shoving her hands away from him but she only laughed at him. Giggling at his facial expressions that were so frustrated they were funny. "Shut up!"  
  
"Alright you two." She frowned. "Jim. Nap. Daniella. TV. Now" She ordered grabbing the light hand of the blonde hair as she walked by picking the yellow jumper up. "Aww come onnn." She wined looking down at the cranky blonde that ripped his hand from her as she continued walking. Sitting the yellow jumper on the couch and handing her Cinderella.  
  
"Notah! You can't tell me what ta do!" He frowned at her watching her sigh heavily at him.  
  
"Jim I am this close." She made a small space with her fingers as she frowned. "Don't push it, I am giving up a free meal and movie to watch you two. Now Gene said you take a nap so that's what you do." She frowned watching him shake his head at her, hard blue eyes glaring at her as she started forward. He started running. "Hey!" She snapped quickly picking up her pace and grabbing the back of the loose orange shirt as the blonde hair bolted for the kitchen. The small growls and angry light hands snapping up at her as she crouched down to pick it up. "OOWwww!" She let go fast, feminine hands snapping at her ear, feeling around the small bloody hole where her earring went. Blue eyes spinning around to her alarmed but taken back. Looking down at the small shiny thing that somehow just came out of Iris's ear. "Jim! That's not funny!" She frowned at him fast, snapping her earring from his hand as he looked at it. Blue eyes blinking up at her as it disappeared, gapping lightly before focusing on Daniella who suddenly appeared asking if Iris was ok? Looking concerned as she watched her aunt "That really hurt Jim!" She frowned, watching his eyes cringe lightly, listening to her hard voice. Her soft hand snapping at his wrist and yanking him forward as the blue darted from her to the red headed girl watching him.  
  
"Iris dat was an.." He trailed stumbling as she pulled, the ground under his feet disappearing slightly as she stood up. Her strong arm quickly spinning him around, blue eyes connecting with the soft face of thin red hair three feet from him, watching him before jumping quickly. Her green eyes cringing with a fast blink as he felt Iris's familiar hand suddenly become so much harder as it swatted him. "Ahh!" Her feminine eyes watched him jump immediately to a surprised cry. His feet struggling to pull his hips forward away from the hand swatting his bottom hard as he stared ahead, mortified. Green eyes directly in front of him, watching *him* be punished.  
  
"There." She frowned, dropping his wrist. Watching his blonde hair trip forward quickly as his hands appeared over the back of his pants. "Now you sit in time out Jim." She frowned watching him look up at her, breathing heavily. Blue humiliated eyes moving up to her, she had just swatted him. That was the first time Iris ever did, and in front of a someone else, a someone girl. "Go on." He stumbled fast as she moved him.  
  
"Iris let me gooooahh!" He cried suddenly pushing his heels into the ground to fight her shoving before panicking to her annoyed, your pushing it, snap at him with her light hands. Quickly moving him toward the wall as he whined at her. "Ahhhh!..." He screamed at her, mad and embarrassed, she couldn't...he stopped. Silencing immediately as he connected with the green eyes watching him. His legs quickly sitting down to her pushing as he looked away to hid.  
  
"Damnt that always makes me feel bad." She frowned suddenly standing back up as she looked down hands on her hips. Watching the loose orange shirt and kaki colored cargos sit down, wincing slightly before leaning into the wall to hide from the yellow jumper. "Daniella don't...go back and watch Cinderella." The green eyes looked up at her groaning tone and slight shove as she shook her head. "It doesn't make him feel good if you look at him." She mumbled softly pushing the yellow jumper back towards the couch. Light hand running back up to her ear as she saw small drops of blood drip to the floor.  
  
"What happened to you ear?" She jumped lightly before sighing. Her soft feminine eyes running onto his scarred face as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Yawning as he stretched before frowning as he looked at her more closely. "How did that happen?" He frowned brushing her hand away, but his voice was almost humored. Dark eyes looking at the small hole silently bleeding from where her earring was pulled down and out so hard it cut her sensitive skin. "Did Daniella not like this pair?" He laughed at his own sarcasm as he ran over the top of her dress for what she could have caught her earing on.  
  
"Gene next time.." She started before rephrasing "Does Jim still nap?" She frowned slightly annoyed. Watching his face fall to more of a realization that Jim should be napping now.  
  
"Ahh yeah, don't worry about it I'll tell him." He flashed a grin. "Where is he?" He watched her sigh heavily stepping back to the kitchen doorway. Discretely pointing towards the back of the wall as her other hand held her ear.  
  
"He didn't want to, and almost ripped my ear clear through." She frowned watching him move into the doorway looking down at the blonde hair that was trying hard to hide from them. Aware they were talking about him and understanding everything they said.  
  
"Ahh Irrris." He send her a moaned whisper, glancing at the thin red hair and yellow jumper watching them from the couch before frowning. Leaning into her feminine hair and unharmed ear, whispering to her. "You can't put him in time out in front of her." He watched her face shoot him a baffled expression as he shook his head no.  
  
"Wa?.."  
  
"No. Don't do it. It's not good for him or he'll be embarrassed around girls." He flashed her a strong look watching her nod more concerned now. Was that true?  
  
"Sorry I didn't...Gene I didn't know that.." She trailed lightly, he didn't look like he was listening to her. Scarred hand nudging the small shoulder inside the orange t-shirt hiding into the wall. Focusing on becoming as low and hidden as possible.  
  
"Come on Jim." He rubbed the shoulder lightly. "Stand up. No ones watching you." He muttered, glancing up at Iris who immediately moved to the couch. Light arm running into his grasp as he pulled it upward to the blonde's non response. The light face leaning towards the wall looking down as he pulled it up before watching it bolt into his jeans. Blonde hair hiding in his dark denim as he sighed pulling it out. "Come on, walk up the stairs." He ordered softly. "Stand up straight." He shoved the orange shirt, watching it stumble nervously. Embarrassed blue eyes trying to hide back into him. Straightening up as the scarred hands forced its smaller shoulders up right. Dark eyes frowning at the small hand that quickly moved to guard the back of its pants. "Yeah your not in any trouble, get going." He shoved the blonde hair fast, watching the light skin falter before quickly starting for the stairs. Looking away and towards the floor as his scarred form started up after it. Watching her feminine light hair mouth a strong Sorry to him. His scarred face sighing heavily, he couldn't really be mad at her. She didn't know, he was the one that should have mentioned something.  
  
He watched the blonde hair stumble every few seconds as it walked in front of him. Focusing harder on hiding its face with its hands, then on where it was actually walking. Stopping lightly as his scarred hand opened the bedroom door, before bolting for the bed. Quickly climbing up and disappearing into a pillow as it hid its face.  
  
"Mmmm" The small hand shoved him away as he rubbed the back of the loose orange shirt. Blonde hair sniffling hard, pulling the pillow with it to the other side of the bed.  
  
"Ahh Jim come on, I said your not in any more trouble. You paid good for ripping on Iris's earring down there. I am not going to do anything." He frowned slightly watching the orange shirt hug the pillow, rocking lightly as it sat. Dark eyes frowning harder as he got onto the bed, quickly pulling the light arms over to him and holding the blonde down as he pulled the pillow away. The silent protests and struggling stopping as the pillow disappeared and the light hands snapping under the blonde hair covering the small face. "Iris put you in time out?" He grinned lightly feeling the small chest lean into his side where he held it, slowly relaxing to let more of its weight lean there voluntarily then by force. "Huh?" The blonde hair nodded quickly. "How come?" he grinned listening to the small breathing but there was no answer, and he didn't think one was coming either. "Could it be thaaat...you didn't listen to her?" He glanced down at the blonde hair, watching the small chest still breath hard. "Hmm? Did you not listen? You know you sleep now, come on." He nudged the small shoulder as he grinned.  
  
"Ahhaaaa." He frowned, watching the small face push into his chest suddenly as the light hands hugged him. "Geeene Geeene I, Geene I didn't..." The small chest cried hiccupping fast as he sighed. Rubbing the small back gently before gripping the light weight under the arms and pulling it up. Watching the light hands fight to hang on before loosing to his strength as he pulled it off and up to his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah ok." He grinned, ruffling the blonde hair slowly. "You plan on living up to your wizard name and learning from this?" The blonde hair nodded quickly, still whining into his shoulder. "Yeah?" It nodded harder. "What are you leaning?" He grinned cocking an eyebrow at the light face that pulled out of his shoulder just enough to speak.  
  
"Dat, dat, dat Iris dadent listen da me and always ta go wid you when you leeeeave." He frowned to the answer cried at him.  
  
"That's not it." He sighed frowning. "This teaches you to be nice to girls Jim. What have I told you about girls?" He frowned, pushing the blonde hair off.  
  
"I don't waaanaa talk about dis." The light face sunk into the bed upset. "Ahhhaa" The small form crying as it laid down.  
  
"What did I tell you?" He pushed the light weight and orange shirt onto it's back from where the blonde hair was rolling onto its stomach to hid.  
  
"Not to yell and nooot to hit." The wet blue eyes frowned up at him, quieting to sniffles for a moment.  
  
"Yeah? And did you yell at Iris?" He cocked an eyebrow watching the blue eyes dart for a moment, thinking before crying. "Or hit?"  
  
"Ahhhhaaa little." The orange shirt sat up quickly, crawling back through the small space he had shoved it away and sitting. His scarred arm roughing the small shoulders and neck of the blonde hair that sat in front of him looking down as it cried.  
  
"Remember Jim, you don't argue with the ladies and the ladies don't argue with you." He flashed a grin at the blue eyes that looked up at him, standing up. His scared face watching the loose cargos step over the small mound of blanket on the bed where they sat before leaning into his chest.  
  
"Diden't and you saaaay daat Iris could hit meee?" His scarred face frowned listening to the muffled voice in his shoulder.  
  
"What?" He frowned, what did he say?  
  
"Did you say Iris could hit meee?" The blue eyes looked at him. The light face resting sideways on his shoulder looking at him, watching his scarred face grin suddenly.  
  
"She gave you a swat huh?" He grinned watching the sad face frown at him. "No I didn't say." He chuckled watching the light hands wipe the small tears quickly as the blonde hair sniffled.  
  
"Den why did, den why did she dink dat she cooould Geene!?" The light face snapped, shoving him. Watching his scarred face frown as the blonde hair didn't believe his answer.  
  
"Anyone as big as me, who knows you. Iris knows you Jim, can swat you if your rude." He frowned lightly.  
  
"BUT I DIDN'T!" The light face yelled at him sniffling and hiccupping hard. "Dat hurts! Gene! Dat was too haaard!" The small forehead drilled into his shoulder as it yelled at him.  
  
"Yeah?" He grinned lightly at the blue eyes that peered at him from under the blonde hair tired and upset. "Iris spanked your butt huh?" He chuckled lightly watching the blonde hair nod, closed blue eyes breathing hard on his shoulder. "Next time don't be so stubborn." He grinned watching the closed eyes frown.  
  
"Dat some...dats some big talk from somebody dats always stubborn." His dark eyes blinked listening to the small fact snap at him as he grinned. Scarred hand gently running through the blonde strands before chuckling. Ruffling the back of the small cargos where Iris swatted before the loose orange shirt. Watching the light face smile ever so slightly as it started falling asleep. It was currently 1:07, and Jim was overdue for a nap. 


	5. chapter 5 part 1: If You Start Sinking, ...

Chapter Five  
  
Part One  
  
If You Start Sinking I'll Grab You  
  
Divine Angel  
  
  
  
"Gene?" He frowned slightly squeezing through the small break in the fence before turning around.  
  
"Shh what did I say, be quiet." He frowned, watching the blonde hair silence immediately as his scarred hand held the fence open. The blue eyes quickly squeezing through easily. "Come on." He took the light hand quickly walking forward into the sun and away from the fence. If all went well, which it should, today was going to be a nice day. It had been years since he had been in water deep enough to swim in. Earth was probably the last time, the ocean. Now that was something, hard to remember what it looked like though.  
  
"Gene?" He glanced back down, the blue eyes squinting as they looked up at him. "Isn't Iris gonna get in to a lot of trouble? That card doesn't belong ta us." He grinned at the blonde hair. The small pair of jean shorts and loose white t-shirt talking to him, now eight. The light hand pointing to the pocket of his baggy pants where Iris had given him a small scan card to borrow. A very expensive piece of plastic left in her bar by someone who had paid what they would consider, months of food money to be able to get in here.  
  
"Naa she won't, cause no ones going to know, and we're not going to rat on her right?" He grinned, blonde hair nodding as they came up to the small gate. His dark eyes watching the blonde hair open it and walk in, glancing back. He was never told where they were going. Loose white shirt moving forward more as Gene kept following before stopping.  
  
His scarred face grinned, it was huge, maybe the biggest pool he had ever seen. They weren't kidding, this place had more money then they lived off and spent. Clean concrete surrounding the brilliantly tiled heated pool that stood with convenient turns and curves, maybe some mile long. "Hey where are you going?" Hr frowned, snapping down at the blonde hair that suddenly started back out the gate. Blonde hair and blue eyes looking up at him as the scarred hand grabbed his shoulder pulling him back in.  
  
"That doesn't look safe." The light face frowned, as he grinned. Scarred shoulders shrugging.  
  
"Sure it does come on." He tugged lightly watching the blonde hair shake no. "No?"  
  
"Gene, that doesn't look..." The blue eyes trailed running back over the massive amounts of deep water that didn't have any sort of wall or anything. Just, walk right in and sink to the bottom. "I don't think that we should go." The scarred face grinned at him, shifting the small loose book bag he had over his shoulder slightly.  
  
"Sure you do." He grinned "Try it, if you don't like it ,you can go and I'll stay." The blue eyes frowned immediately.  
  
"What?" They spit concerned watching the unruly red hair start in grinning.  
  
"Yeah that's the deal now come on!" His scarred face grinned harder listening to the blonde hair quickly rush up to his side. Blue eyes running over the settings, frowning at the incredible tank of water before following the red hair more. Unruly color chuckling at him as it walked through a small doorway to the cooler damp concrete inside. "Here." The blue eyes looked up. Watching the scarred hand dig through the book bag. "This is yours."  
  
He looked at it. "You bought me shorts?" The blue eyes frowned baffled, taking them from the scarred hand. "Blue?" The scarred face grinned.  
  
"Come on." The scarred hand motioned towards a long hallway of small curtained dressing rooms. Blue eyes running around the rest of the open concrete space intercepted only by small drains into the floor, streams of lockers, the small bathroom area and several benches. "Blue looks good on you." The scarred face grinned. "And their not shorts, it's a bathing suit." The blue eyes shot him a dull expression. "Shorts you wear when your going to go in the water." The dark eyes chuckled walking into on of the small dressing rooms and closing the curtain. Grinning as he listened to the curtain across the hall shut to as the blonde hair went in.  
  
"What are we doing after this!?" He pushed unruly red strains from his eyes as he pulled his own loose black bathing suit up.  
  
"Going in the water!" He grinned calling back to the blonde hair, shoving his jean shorts into the book bag as he pushed the curtain aside. Watching the blonde hair appear, now different shorts and white t-shirt.  
  
"Going in the water?" The blue eyes repeated dully. Shoving his jean shorts into the book bag too before glancing back up at the red hair that nodded. Strong set of scarred abs and tight muscles heading for the same door they came in as the blonde hair followed. "Are we lucky this place is next to empty?"  
  
His scarred face grinned listening to the comment, question. "Yeah well." he glanced down lowering his voice slightly. "I picked a time they weren't too busy." The light face grinned shaking its head slightly before squinting as they walked back into the bright sunlight. "You know I haven't seen this much water since I was on Earth." The scarred flash shot him a lop sided grin dropping their bag into a small chair as they neared the pool. Light skin growling at him as it looked at the edge of the deep fifteen foot section in front of them. "Did you see the ocean?" His scarred face frowned slightly, nudging the light shoulder staring at the water as it didn't answer.  
  
"What? No I have only read about it. I never saw it." The blue eyes squinted up at him answering.  
  
"Don't remember Earth?" The blonde hair shook no, backing up lightly as it watching him near the edge of the pool.  
  
"Gene." He grinned hearing his name spit as a warning as he kept walking. "Hey what are you doing!?" The light hands snapped at him suddenly, pulling his wrist backward. "Don't get that close with it so deep." The blue eyes frowned at him. "What kinda idiot are you?"  
  
"Hey shut up." He grinned, pulling his arm away. "Don't tell me your not going to get wet?"  
  
"Huh." The blue eyes frowned at him. "Maybe wet but I am not stupid enough to get in that." He stood, perfectly still, listening to the blonde hair through his dull un-entertained expression before grinning.  
  
"Suit yourself." He grinned taking one step forward before hopping off the side to the sound of his name.  
  
"Gene!" He rushed forward, blonde strains running over his eyes as he looked down into the clear water. Watching the red unruly color smear around in the ripples before backing up as it came back splashing.  
  
"Hey what's the problem?" He grinned. Cool perfect temperature droplets of water spraying onto the cement as he shook his head. Light hands now gripping his wrist tightly as they reached into the pool.  
  
"Are you crazy!" The blue eyes scowled at him. Hanging tightly onto the scarred hand that held the edge of the pool. "People are not buoyant! Geeene get out your going to sink!"  
  
"Alright. Shut up blast it." His dark eyes shot around, but Jim was right earlier. The place was next to deserted. A second scarred hand gripping the side of the pool to shut the blonde hair up as soon as possible.  
  
"Gene get out come on." The blonde hair whisphered suddenly, pulling hard on his wrist to help him out. Before falling backwards slightly as the scarred wrist pulled away.  
  
"Don't remember Earth?" The blue eyes frowned at him, watching him hang onto the edge easily.  
  
"Gene don't you know we are too dense for water? We are gonna sink cause we're too heavy! Do you even know how dense water is!?" The blue eyes cringed concerned, watching the grinning reckless face stare back at him before kicking lightly. Pushing off the tiled wall back into the water. Dark eyes watching the blonde hair stand up immediately alarmed. Wide blue eyes watching him before growling. "What are you doing! Stop fooling around!" The blue eyes glared watching the unruly red hair easily tread above the water. "How are you doing that!?"  
  
He grinned beckoning for the blonde hair to come. Watching the blue eyes squint at him backing up slightly. "Jim come on your not going to sink. People don't sink they swim." He chuckled lightly watching the alarmed face stare at him. "You know swim? Like that on TV. Where those hot girls rescue all those drowning guys, and when we're lucky other hot girls?" He grinned.  
  
"Ahh if you think some girl is going to come n save ya, Gene you moron!" The blue eyes scowled at him upset.  
  
"No that's not what I think." He frowned irritated. "*We* save *them* remember." he grinned swimming back to the side of the wall and getting out. Strong scarred arms pulling himself out as the cool water trickled off his strong top and dark black shorts. "Here we'll move, lets go." He grinned standing up and roughing his unruly hair with his hands. Watching the blonde hair lazily grab their bag before following a good distance away from the side of the pool.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Five feet?" The blue eyes looked down reading the number printed by the side of the pool. "Five feet of water here?" The blue eyes looked up at him questioning.  
  
"That's what it says doesn't it." He grinned hopping in. The cool surface of water running against his lower chest as he stood. "See?" he grinned watching the skeptical blue eyes study this.  
  
"I don't think I am five feet tall." The blue eyes frowned slightly looking down at the water and printed five.  
  
"What? Are you saying your short?!" He grinned watching the blue eyes frown immediately.  
  
"No! I am just saying I think there is too much water Gene!" The light hands threw their bag at the ground stomping forward slightly as the unruly red hair continued to laugh. "What is so funny about dat huh!?" He frowned watching the red hair slowly walk through the water, closer to wall again. Light face glaring at him as he grinned up before leaning forward. Watching the blue eyes lighten slightly, leaning forward to listen to his whisper.  
  
"Jim, just get in. If you start sinking I'll grab you." The blue eyes stepped back quickly frowning at him. Watching the red unruly hair lean onto the warm concrete from inside the pool. Lazily cocking an eyebrow at the blonde hair. Blue eyes studying how Gene was able to stand easily in the water. "No offense but I don't think your five feet either buddy." He did a fast grin but the blue eyes only frowned harder. "But...if you too scared to get in...I think they have a real small pool for little girls or something over-"  
  
"Shut up! I am not scared to get in!" The light skin growled at him stomping forward again looking into the water. Light hands griping the bottom of their loose white t-shirt. Ripping it off in one fast motion and jumping in.  
  
He blinked, dark eyes chuckling at how fast that worked. Watching the blonde hair forget about how hard it was supposed to be glaring at him as the light hands gripped the wall tightly. Pushing off underneath with his legs to wedge himself to it tightly, the ground was much deeper under him then he had anticipated. "Your not going to do that the entire time are you?" He grinned chuckling at the blonde hair. The small hands snapping back up at the concrete to get out before sinking back to the small railing he hung onto, it was too high to reach.  
  
"You loser Gene!" The blue eyes frowned at him shakily looking down. Watching its legs move without a trace of the bottom.  
  
"Just let your head go under a little and you'll find it." He grinned watching the blue eyes snap up at him before lowering itself slightly. Letting the warm smooth water line trickle up over his light shoulders as he hung on to the railing white knuckled. Empty swooshing space beneath him. "Lower." he stated watching the blue eyes snap at him with the irritated Liar.  
  
The water moved around him slightly as he walked back to the wall. Watching the light hands grip tighter as he appeared, blue shaky eyes frowning at him alarmed. "Jim I am standing on it aren't I?" He grinned watching the blue look into the water, squinting through the small glare to try and see the bottom. Nothing but the soothing blue color staring up at him. "Just hang on, and push down until you find it. Good?" He grinned watching the blonde hair shake no immediately.  
  
"No I don't want to go under."  
  
He cocked an eyebrow frowning slightly. "You don't want to go under the water?" He made a baffled expression watching the light face look away. "Why not?" He frowned "HahaWhere's the fun in that?" He chuckled suddenly watching the blue eyes look back at him, frowning concerned.  
  
"I want to get out." He shrugged, moving to tread in the small five feet section.  
  
"Your boring." He grinned watching the blue eyes frown immediately.  
  
"Geeene." The small hands moved slightly, trying to move down the railing to get away from him as he moved over quickly. Rippling the water around him "I want to get out!" He grinned feeling the blonde hair kick him fast before quickly wedging itself back on to the smooth blue tiles.  
  
"Well I am not stopping you" He chuckled, scarred face laughing at the blonde hair that refused to let go of the stupid railing. "Get out if you want." He chuckled dipping into the water. Watching the small teeth grit as he let the water line trickle up to his chin, the rest of him submerging in the cool blue.  
  
"Ahh don't. Don't go under." The blonde hair shook no quickly. "Gene don't go under, what if..." he trailed looking down into the water again, the unruly color simply listening to him. "What if you can't get back up? Your going to drown cause your stupid!" The blue eyes were mad suddenly. Annoyed Gene was being so reckless, he didn't seem to care he was pressing his luck. That one slip up would leave him at the bottom of however deep they allowed this thing to go and he would drown.  
  
"Haha!" He couldn't help it. His scarred form stood up quickly as he burst out laughing. Can't get back up, that was priceless.  
  
"Shut up! Stop laughing at me!" The blue eyes scowled at him as he struggled to see through his booming laughter. Unruly red hair running into his dark eyes slightly as he shook his head slowly dropping down to rough chuckles before sighing heavily. The light face just frowning at him annoyed but upset. Unable to get out under it's own power but unwilling to ask Gene for help.  
  
"Alright." He grinned sighing again as he fought down his chuckles. "Do you know how to swim Jim?" He chuckled lightly watching the light face lick it's lips shifting it's grip slightly but still hanging on white knuckled. "Huh? Can you swim?" He chuckled lightly this time, he just couldn't help it.  
  
The light face shook absently not giving him an answer. "I dunno." His dark eyes watched the perplexed concerned expression hang onto the side desperately. His scarred shoulder shrugging.  
  
"All you do is cup your hands like this and use your motion to push the water down and stay up." He stated matter o' factly watching the light eyes run over his hand as he cupped it, showing him. "Then you kick your feet." He shrugged matter o' factly. "Think you can do that?" He grinned  
  
"Get away from me." The blue eyes frowned at him as he moved back to the wall, gripping tighter. "Gene I don't want to play." The small legs pushed him away as he grinned.  
  
"Jim." He grinned, stating the name matter o' factly watching the small teeth grit again. "I am bored, so we're playing." He chuckled to himself snapping at the light shoulders quickly and yanking them backwards."  
  
"Ahhh! Let me go!" The small legs kicked him quickly. Blonde hair pulling back from the wall at arms length, unwilling to let go. "Stop it Gene! I'll Sink Ill Sink! Stop!" He grinned, chuckling hard as the blonde hair fought his yanking before the light grip couldn't hang on any more. The small wet hands slipping off the smooth silver bar, flailing shakily before gripping his wrists tightly. "Ahhh!" He heard the blonde hair choke horrified at how far away it suddenly felt, the scarred skin continually pulling him back.  
  
"Relax." he grinned feeling the light back and blonde hair try to cling to him as he pulled it away from the side some seven or so feet. "Think you can swim?"  
  
"Ahh I want to get out. Now. Now Gene! I want to get out right now ok!? Now! Out Now!" The blue eyes snapped up at him shaking lightly as it hung on. Watching the dark un-entertained eyes looked down at him, dully listening.  
  
"Fine. But there's one thing you need to know about water." He grinned slightly. "When you swim, you don't want to let water get in your mouth, or you'll breathe it in...alright?" He flashed a lop sided smile to the wide blue eyes hanging on tightly. Growing concerned as Gene gave directions, like he would actually be in the water. "Jim?" He grinned, fighting his laughter as the small chest gulped air as if preparing to not have any. "You know what kind of situation this is?" he chuckled lightly watching the light face stare at the surface of water slightly under it, as though any second it would raise and engulf him. "Hmm? Do you?" The blonde hair shook no quickly.  
  
"Gene please, I want to get out. Don't." The blue eyes looked back up squinting in the sunlight. Watching the sly grin remain unaltered by his words.  
  
"A no win situation. Because you can't win and your going in the water." The grin widened "Because I am bored."  
  
"Ahh what are you doing!" The blonde hair screamed quickly, fighting to re- grip the scarred arms pulling him off before feeling the water move around him. The scarred hands shoving him away into the water, with nothing to grab.  
  
"You better swim or your going to sink!" The unruly color yelled, dark eyes watching the blonde hair suddenly thrash around splashing in the water. "Don't splash so much or I won't be able to see you when you start drowning!" He chuckled watching the closed blue eyes fight to push the water down enough to stay above it. Quickly tiring, as the level of cool clear liquid rose higher on him.  
  
"Ahh Help I am Sinkinnng! Gee.." He moved quickly, taking the one step to the blonde hair looking straight up trying to get air as it quickly sank into the splashing before disappearing. His scarred hands grabbing the light arms and pulling them back out. Watching the clear water run out of the blonde hair and light face that quickly inhaled before coughing. Breathing in the clear trickles that ran over his light skin and gagging on them.  
  
"Did you breath in any water under there?" He grinned watching the light hands suddenly activate. Attaching to the scarred arm holding him as he choked. Light chest heaving up and down hysterical, sucking in more air. "Hey stop choking and breathe." He frowned slightly, before grinning again as the light face let out it's first sound. A heavily concerned exhausted moan.  
  
"Geene." the small face struggled to catch its breathe.  
  
"I told you I would grab you didn't I? Why are you so panicked?" He chuckled lightly watching the small hands move to grab more of him.  
  
"Ahh I want to get out! I sank! I don't waaant to...I don't want to stay in I...Why did you do thaaat!" The light face screamed looking down into the water as it breathed heavily. Scarred arms shifting its weight up slightly. Dark eyes watching the light skin immerge out of the water entirely as he shifted it up. Blonde hair pulling its legs out quickly and pushing against his stomach to stay away from it. "Ahhh!Get me out! Pleeease!" The blue eyes cringed looking up at him upset.  
  
"Are you catching your breath?" He cocked an eyebrow at the hysterical light face that glared up at him as he spoke. Breathing in hard audible gasps, looking back down at the water as he roughed the small shoulder clinging to him. "Are you?"  
  
The blonde hair looked back up slowly, blue eyes glancing around before nodding. "aayeah." the light voice mumbled before sighing shakily.  
  
"Good." he had been watching the light hands the entire time, in one quick movement he knew how to ripe them off. Watching the blue eyes widen quickly, breathing in to yell before disappearing back into the water. "Kick harder Jim!" He grinned watching the blue eyes squint this time trying to see as the light face struggled to stay above the water. Holding its breathe. "Hey! You want to breath while your still out! Don't hold you breath until you start to sink!" He chuckled lightly watching the light mouth open breathing in deeply, before he frowned. It was better with his mouth closed.  
  
"AhhI can't! I can't stay up!" The light face disappeared under the water quickly before resurfacing with faster panicked motions. Quickly trying to scream for help as it choked before disappearing back under, unable to stay up.  
  
"Alright." He sighed pulling the blonde hair back up. Watching the light face inhale quickly again before growling. Choking and gagging as the light hands dug him, hanging on tighter.  
  
"You bastard! I ahhh!" The blonde hair screamed fast before disappearing under the water to the frowning scarred hands shoving him below the surface for a moment before pulling him back out fast. "Ahh UghOkIam sorrrry!" the choking scream surrendered.  
  
"Yeah?!?" He shot back frowning, watching the wet blonde hair nod hard as it choked, shaking afraid it would go back under. "Alright. Unless of course you want me calling you names...wimp." He frowned, shifting the light weight up. Watching the choking lightly face push up away from the water. Light arms rapping around his to stay on. The small chest breathing heavily, exhausted. "You can get out now alright?" He frowned slightly, watching the upset face nod quickly, gripping harder in case it was a trick. "Not a very good swimmer are you?" He grinned lightly as he slowly moved through the water, walking to the edge. The light face turning away from him, ashamed it couldn't seem to stay up. "Here, get out." He watched the blue eyes look at the side as they neared it. Nervously reaching out before snapping at the bar and the concrete slightly above it. Feeling the scarred hands drop him, moving along side and climbing out easily. Dark eyes turning around and reaching in for him. Watching the blonde hair take his hand, using the bar as a step to get out quickly.  
  
"Ahh" He grinned watching the blonde hair sigh heavily, sitting down immediately. Still gulping air, shaking lightly with the relief to be out and back on land.  
  
"Hey Jim?" The blue eyes slowly looked up. Small drops of water falling from the light skin as it continued to trickle from his blonde hair. "For weighting so little you sure do sink fast." He grinned "Why is that?" He chuckled lightly, running a provided loose white towel through his hair.  
  
"I am.." The blonde hair slurred lightly, still breathing hard. "I am too dense, dense for water." He chuckled watching the blonde hair slowly stand up. Upset blue eyes looking back into the pool before glancing at the unruly hair lazily sitting in one of the plastic chairs behind him.  
  
"You think maybe you would swim better if I wasn't with you?" He muttered matter o' factly, but the blonde hair didn't answer. "Maybe it's not working because you knew I'd grab you." He grinned lightly standing up and walking over to the light skin and wet shorts looking into the pool with failed disgust. Tripping fast as his scarred hand shoved him hard. Dark eyes watching the blonde hair fall back in. "I am not going to get you until you really start drowning this time!" He called in, watching the light face immerge back up. Splashing excessively as it fought to stay above the water. Dark eyes watching it disappear under the surface after a minute of trying. Frowning slightly as he watched to see if he would come back up.  
  
Everything underneath was smeared with the calming blue as he opened his eyes. Unruly color running onto the surface of ripples above him as he looked up, Gene wasn't going to get him, he was going to drown. He kicked fast, his lungs already aching but there was nothing. Water and emptiness streaming through his open hands and outstretched fingers trying hard to find something, before reaching it. There really was a bottom. The smooth glossed cement running under him as he sank down to it. Closing his eyes to the burning in his chest, soon he was going to have to inhale.  
  
"Blast." He frowned, taking a step to the edge and hopping in. Cool sweet water running around him as he took a step through it. To the light color under the water, grabbing it and yanking it up fast. The light face gagging immediately, trying to breathe the minute things outside the closed eyes became brighter. Water running off his hair filling his mouth fast as he choked. "Hey." He frowned, moving the light weight in his arms some, patting the small back that shook choking. "Breathe buddy lets go." He ordered firm and hard, stupid kid.  
  
The light face scrunching up as it inhaled fast and hard "Ahhhh" the blonde hair screamed its exhale. Blue eyes opening slightly as the light hands found something to grab. Quickly running around the scarred neck and hanging on.  
  
"Jim your choking me let go." He frowned pulling the small chest away as he coughed out his words. The grip getting tighter to his pull, afraid to move away. "Hey!" He frowned, light skin shaking in his arms trying to hang on as it still struggled to breath before calming slightly. Strong scarred arms embracing the shaking light skin, feeling the grip around his neck lighten, slightly. "Alright I won't throw you back in the water." He grinned as he walked towards the small latter. Small legs and feet pitting against his stomach and abs to stay out of the water. "Come on get out." He nudged the small shoulder watching the shaky hands move towards the latter slowly before snapping at it and scrambling out. Blue eyes spinning around to him as he climbed out, eyeing the furious panicked light face that glared at him.  
  
"I hate you! I HATE YOU!" He growled down at the small light hands beating him as he came out. Desperately trying to make its blows hurt. Using its body weight and strength as it threw each on, and they did hurt.  
  
"Cut it out." He shoved the blonde hair, pressing against the small forehead and sending the light body back with it's head. Blue eyes snapping up at him alarmed. "You want to learn to swim or not?" He frowned watching the upset light face just growl at him, not answering. "I thought so. Now come on. While you were busy drowning I found something you'll like." He grinned, abandoning his irritated tone as the blonde hair sank to a worried lost expression. Unsteadily watching the unruly hair talking to him as his eyes wandered around the ground thinking.  
  
"AhhhDo I have to go back in the water?" He stopped talking watching the light face snap back up at him alarmed. "Do I? I don't ahhwanna Gene! I didn't like it!" the blue eyes cringed at him alarmed as he grinned.  
  
"No. But you might want to when you see this." He chuckled lightly grabbing the bag and starting for the very beginning of the pool. Where he noticed the very elegant stairs leading in to the one foot section that slowly declined to four feet before leading into the rest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He frowned hearing his name. The warm sun still putting him to sleep as he relaxed on the soft towels. He had given up watching the blonde hair that was mad at first but quickly became absolutely thrilled with water he could stand that was in all accounts way bigger then the tub.  
  
"What?" he growled answering the familiar blonde hair. His dark eyes ignoring whatever was being said until a feminine voice joined the younger one. Unruly red hair running into his eyes as he sat up listening to her.  
  
".is such a cutie so I just had to give him some...I hope that was ok." The shimmering black hair of the brilliantly figured white feminine bikini stood talking to him next to the blonde hair now stuffing its face with an ice cream sandwich. "I hope it's not a problem, I know I should have asked first, but when I did he said he was here with you." She smiled watching the grinning scarred face stand up. Looking good with cunning reckless eyes and strong firm muscles complete with rugged enticing scares. Her soft young face dipping to the height of his mouth, bright brown eyes watching him.  
  
"No don't worry about it." he grinned ignoring the blonde hair that was suddenly un-entertained with them and more into the creamy vanilla and chocolate sandwich that was quickly melting. Both inside and outside his mouth faster then he could get it in. "He likes ice cream, pretty luck to find someone so beautiful to buy it for him." He watched her giggle, brown eyes glancing down slightly before asking him to eat with her. Unruly red hair running back into his eyes as he nodded, watching her walk all the way back over to the expensive court yard before grinning harder. Dark eyes glancing down to the blonde hair sitting in the grass eating. "Hey you?" The blue eyes looked up eating.  
  
"What?" The light face smiled, coated slightly with vanilla ice cream. "You like that girl Gene?" The blonde hair chuckled at him, taking another bite before choking lightly, laughing.  
  
"Yeah shut up." He grinned.  
  
"She bought me ice cream you know." The blonde hair snickered at him, watching his dark eyes rise.  
  
"So she says." He chuckled lightly watching the blonde hair nod, eating again. "Why did she think to do that huh?" He grinned  
  
"Cause I told her that she was the prettiest girl to come in here all day." The blonde hair laughed slightly watching the dark eyes grin moaning an ah geez before laughing.  
  
"Where did you hear that?" He frowned baffled as he grinned, holding down his laughter.  
  
"You." The blonde hair smiled eating. "That's how you get Iris to do everything."  
  
He frowned slightly, come to think of it. That was how he got Iris to do everything. "Yeah well." He sighed grinning. "I am going to go and play with her alright?" He grinned at the nodding blonde hair. "We're leaving in two hours, so don't get lost or drown while I am gone." He chuckled lightly listening to the shut up as he started over to the court yard. Watching the cute black hair and two other pretty chicks giggle as they saw him coming. Blonde hair running back down the steps into the shallow water with a loud excited yell and splashing excessively at nothing as it chewed. Thrilled with the incredible stretch of water *it* was taller than.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well it's about time." He grinned slyly, dark eyes watching the blonde hair wonder in to the locker room, ten minutes late. Blue eyes frowning as it caught him fully dressed, now lazily waiting with the remainder of his lunch soda.  
  
"What." The blue eyes spit dully frowning at him.  
  
"Two hours was ten minutes ago, we have to get out of here before the evening rush. You want to get caught?" His dark eyes frowned at him lightly sitting his soda down. "I don't think we both look like ahh..." He gave Jim a look, glancing at the small id in his pocket. "..a Thomas Baker do you?" He chuckled watching the blonde hair start sucking down his soda. "Hey." He snapped pulling it away. "We're leaving in ten minutes. Go take a shower." He nodded lightly over to the row of showers as he leaned back into the cool concrete  
  
"No I don't want to, and I am thirsty. You can't drink all of that." The blue eyes frowned at him, light face smeared with a slight red color running straight from one cheek to the other from all the sun it had absorbed.  
  
"Bet I can, get over there and shower. There is Blue solution on you from the pool even though you can't see it. The water doesn't keep *itself* clean ya know" The dark eyes stated matter o' factly watching the blue eyes look at the large showers with no doors before down slightly. Darting around to see who was there, just some guy in the way back messing with towels.  
  
"Yeah but..." The blue eyes looked up, watching the un-entertained scarred face just cock an eyebrow at him. "But there aren't any..." he trailed lightly grimacing to the fact there were no doors as he looked down before up at the scarred black t-shirt that started over to the showers, reaching in and turning one on.  
  
"In." The dark eyes frowned at him before glancing at the clock and frowning hard. "I am not getting caught because *you* don't want to take a shower." The deep voice was irritated, watching the blue eyes look down starting over to him slowly. Dark eyes watching the concerned light face walk over before bolting past into the shower. Spinning around to face him.  
  
"I want to keep my shorts on!" The blue eyes frowned yelling at him as they raised their fists to fight. Watching the cocked dark eyes just make a baffled expression.  
  
"You think I want it any other way?" He shrugged a grin watching the blonde hair relax. Dropping its fists as the blue eyes blinked.  
  
"I can?...Shut up!" the blue eyes frowned.  
  
He made a face. "Jim you want to rinse the solution out of your shorts too right?" He frowned slightly. "Shower. Then change over there" He pointed to the small curtained rooms they were in before. ".Moron." He chuckled lightly letting the cool yellow liquored soda run up the straw to his cup before sliding into his mouth with the cold sweet bitter taste. The blonde hair smiling at him as it turned the water to the hottest. Scarred form trudging the small space back to the bench near the wall and slouching onto it. Lazily watching the blonde hair taking advantage of being able to enjoy the hot water without having to pay for it for the next nine minutes until he snapped a "You planning on bringing buckets of that home too?" He frowned watching the blonde hair turn around to look at him, smiling sleepily. Relaxed as the warm threads trickled down him, they couldn't afford that at home. "Lets go Jim, doesn't matter that your wet." He frowned standing up swirling the melted yellow slush in his cup slightly as he watched the blonde shut off the water.  
  
"It's not going to take me hours to change." The blue eyes frowned at him.  
  
"I know. But it only takes two minutes for the shifts to change. And not one person around here has ever seen us before. We broke in during the shift change so whoever came in would assume we'd legally been here all mourning . Now we better leave." He frowned firmly, watching the blue eyes roll before sighing. Still heavily relaxed and exhausted from the day. "Unless you want to stay and press our luck?" He grinned watching the blonde hair shake no quickly. Rubbing the white towel over its shorts and hair hoping to pull out as much water as possible before running after the red hair that started out the door.  
  
Blue eyes calmly watching the unruly color above him as they walked towards the front gate. Quickly moving past the desk of kaki colored shorts and red sleeveless shirt employees temporarily busy with the shift change. "Boy did we scam them."  
  
He grinned listening to the small snicker below him. The blonde hair silently laughing at the stupid employees as they made their way to the car. His scarred face sighing heavily, it was exhausting. Hours of sun and water, it could really wear you out. "Wasted?" He grinned watching the blonde hair climb into the front seat, sprawling out exhausted.  
  
"Can I drink the rest of what you have?"  
  
The hot cushion of the seat ran under him as he got in, starting the car immediately so they could blast the AC. "Don't think so, unless you want to be drunk out of your mind." He grinned lightly as he backed out of the space. Dark eyes grinning at the expensive building they did scam well, he chuckled. "Still want it?" He glanced over at the blonde hair that hand't answered, chuckling even harder at the light face that was dead asleep, before frowning. Glancing in the rear view mirror, at the yellow liquored drink that was now cooling the hot pavement from where it was thrown out the window. "It was because I said it was spiked wasn't it." he grumbled lightly before letting out a soft chuckled as he glanced back at the blonde hair. Dead tired, half buckled and pink from the sun.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They grinned as she opened the door, lightly shaking her head at their pink faces.  
  
"Hi Iris" He grinned watching her giggle lightly at him, no doubt he looked funny.  
  
"Hey Jim." She nodded lightly, stepping back to let them in. The scarred face just grinning at her completely silent as he watched her. "Daniella got that stuff you wanted." Her soft eyes teased the unruly color behind the blonde hair she talked to. Light face grinning immediately as he started for her stairs, un-entertained with whatever sick game Gene and Iris were playing this time. She sighed heavily, turning back to the rough man leaning in her doorway grinning at her. "Gene Starwind." She smiled watching him chuckle, his name sounded the best running from those soft pink lips. "What do you want from me this time?" She giggled as she watched him stand up. His strong form slowly moving towards her, teasing her as he walked. Watching her laughing face back up until she bumped against the kitchen table watching him, what an animal he was. 


	6. chapter 5 part 2: Sparkle Pens

Chapter Five Part Two  
  
Sparkle Pens  
  
DivineAngel  
  
"Hey." He flashed a lopped smile from her doorway. Watching her green eyes and thin red hair look up. Her face smiling immediately.  
  
"When my aunt said she was giving you two that pool card I didn't actually think you were both going to bust in." she giggled immediately, soft green eyes running over the pink on his face.  
  
"Shut up." he smiled. "Did you get-"  
  
"-Yeah I got it." He grinned watching her get up now. Her small but thin and cute eight year old feminine form hopping off her bed in dark blue Capri's and white tank top holding only a small printed pink butterfly on her chest. Her room was small, but familiar. No doubt they would be sleeping there tonight, he knew the minute Gene didn't have any real words to say to Iris when she opened the door. Dumb ass, he grinned watching her. Still thin red hair digging through her small brown desk cluttered with girl stuff. Small twin bed and dresser, both dark wood, pink bedspread and dark green walls. He never asked why pink and green. Most girls where into having things match well, but then again he never really cared. "What is it?"  
  
He looked down taking the small black appliance for her. "It's part of a radiator." He frowned slightly watching her roll her eyes as she scoffed at him.  
  
"Two hundred Wong for part of a radiator?" She giggled lightly now. She's calling me stupid isn't she? he frowned. "No wonder you didn't want Gene to know." She giggled.  
  
"Shut up Danny, doesn't matter why I didn't want him to know." He frowned looking down at it, it was certainly going to be helpful.  
  
"Your not still restoring that car are you?" He glanced up at her, she wasn't teasing just asking.  
  
"Maybe." He smiled watching her play with the small nail polish bottle on her bed. "Why?"  
  
She shrugged. "Just wondering. Is that all you've been doing for the last three weeks?" She glanced up, soft green eyes smiling at him, watching him shrug now.  
  
"No. I have been working." She made a face.  
  
"Jim.." she trailed lightly, sitting up straighter from where she was painting her toe nails a soft yellow. Her face just dully looking at him before sighing, she wasn't going to tell him that was sorta dumb. Since she knew they hadn't paid their water bill last month and were working too often to ever find time to play. "Never mind." she frowned lightly "Come do this." He frowned slightly watching her extend the nail polish bottle to him. "Come ooon. You do it better then me!" She giggled, he did somehow. He was good at moving his fingers . "Come on if you do I'll give you something good." She smiled watching him lazily look at her.  
  
"I am going to take this apart." He stated his answer matter o' factly watching her look at the radiator he sat down with as she frowned before groaning at him.  
  
"Come on! Don't be mean, I am serious I got this real cool thing I got for you." She watched his blue eyes lazily glace up at her from where he sat. Long jean shorts, white t-shirt and blonde hair. "You'll like it." She smiled watching him sigh heavily. Leaving the black thing on the floor. Her weight leaning forward slightly as he got onto the bed taking the yellow bottle from her. "Here, you paint my nails and I'll do your hair." she watched him frown slightly as he swirled the small brush in the sweet smelling yellow paint. His eyes shooting her an annoyed look as he looked up before choking a small laugh at her bright smile. Her legs leaning into his so he could focus on her nails as the top half of her body leaned off the bed digging for hair clips.  
  
"Do you have anything to eat down there?" He watched her green eyes glance up at him from where she was stretching to reach a sparkly purple barrette.  
  
"Just receses cups." She stated her answer matter o' factly watching him grin immediately.  
  
"Give me some or I am painting your face instead." He grinned at her watching her roll her eyes as she sighed. Familiar with his threats.  
  
"You know I'll give you some. How come you always have to do that?" She giggled lightly pulling a small drug store bag out with the clips and tossing it at him. Watching him stop painting to open it and start devouring her candy. "These are going to look so good on you." He frowned watching her giggled as she shifted her weight so she could reach him easier.  
  
"You know how annoying you are." She frowned slightly, green eyes focusing on the blonde strands she pulled upward so she could put the clip in. Annoyed chewing blue eyes watching her, looking up slightly at her focused face before grinning at her as she growled pulling the clip back out before pushing it back in and smiling satisfied. "Very annoying." She looked down giggling at him, watching him just sigh. Light hands opening a fourth reece cup, the food was good so why complain now.  
  
"Ok can't look till I am done k?" She smiled, small feminine hands digging through a shoe box of clips, looking up as he took a few before digging some more.  
  
"Where do you get all these dumb things?" He frowned looking at the small lady bug clips before the sparkly silver one . "Don't the sparkles come out in your hair?' He made a face as she look up at him.  
  
"Yeah actually they did but I put clear nail polish over them and they don't now." She watched him make a baffled expression throwing them at her before leaning into the bed post eating. Blue eyes watching her get up for the closet. "Hey Jim.."  
  
"Yeah?...shut up." she frowned slightly turning around to look at him as he cut her off. Blue eyes opening another reece pieces cup as he chewed, un- entertained with whatever girl stuff she had over there. "Ahh what." He groaned looking up at her as he saw her face.  
  
"Shut up." He grinned watching her turn around going into the small closet as she teased him, bothering him for no reason knowing his response would be shut up. Green eyes digging through clothes, toys, stuff.. "Ahh will you get this stupid cot out of my closet!" She frowned slightly watching him make a face as though he would gag just to tease her as he sat one of her perfume bottles down.  
  
"Fine." He grinned getting off the bed watching her squint at him. Her small hand smacking him as he reached into the closet pulling on the mattress.  
  
"And stop teasing me!" He chuckled watching her frown as he pulled it out. "What do you think Gene and my aunt are doing downstairs?" She leaned into the closet doorway watching him. The small folded metal structure and mattress coming out fast as he yanked it hard.  
  
"Dunno, but I'd stay up here if I were you." She frowned watching him push it onto the floor more.  
  
"Why?" She made a face watching him shrug.  
  
"Just shut up. You want me to paint your nails or not?" She frowned.  
  
"You want my gift or not?" she stuck her tongue at him watching his blue eyes squint at her annoyed.  
  
"Brat." He grinned at her ripping the barrette she held from her.  
  
"Jim your such a big snot!" He pulled it out of her reach watching her try for it.  
  
"You have to reach higherHahaha!" He laughed watching her try as she growled at him before giggling as he tripped over his own radiator crap. Blue eyes looking down quickly steadying his movement before throwing the clip at her.  
  
"Cut it out!" she smiled  
  
"Shut up!" He chuckled watching her pick it up, small Capri's and tank top coming at him. Still three months older but now one and a half inches shorter already.  
  
"Don't move while I put this in or I'll stab your eye with it." She giggled watching his blue eyes follow the clip as she started working it into his hair.  
  
"But I'll get blood all over your pink girl garbage." He chuckled watching her slowly smile. Listening but receiving slower as she focused.  
  
"But you'll be dead." She smiled at him as she pulled her hand back letting out a satisfied smile. Moving back lightly before standing still as he shoved one into her hair.  
  
"You look so stupid like that." He laughed at her watching her smile.  
  
"Speak for yourself." She giggled ripping the small mirror off her dresser of paper, nail polish, dolls and small plastic kitties.  
  
"Hey!" He snapped frowning into the mirror as his reflection came back to him. Her small sparkly most-girl-like barrettes pulling his hair away from his head and sticking it out awkwardly. Green eyes giggling uncontrollably at him watching him grab the black marker on her dresser flashing an evil smile. "I am going to scribble all over your face so.."  
  
"Hey." His blonde hair and her green eyes both looked up at the unruly red hair that opened the door. Scarred face making a baffled expression at the blonde hair complete with five or six barrettes. "Ahh, you guys planning on staying in here?" He made a face, suppressing his chuckles as the light hands quickly started ripping the small pins from his hair as she giggled.  
  
"Shut up!" He growled at her before starting towards the familiar scarred face grinning at him. "I am starving Gene." He groaned dully at the dark eyes that simply shrugged. "We're staying here tonight aren't we?" the blue eyes squinted up at the scarred face that only grinned harder.  
  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't." The unruly hair chuckled starting back into the hall slightly. Watching the blonde hair growl at him as he threw its book bag at it. Blue eyes squinting.  
  
"You mean don't do anything you would!" He snickered at the scarred face that shot him a look as it started down the stairs before chuckling as it reached the bottom. Blue eyes watching before looking toward the window as he sighed. The sun was almost gone, soft yellow streams flowing in through the large window above the door. Blue eyes watching the small pieces of dust move slowly, if the sun was almost gone it was probably well after nine.  
  
"Are you staying then?" She watching him look back at her dully before glancing down and shifting the bag back onto his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah." he grumbled lightly walking past her into her bedroom. Green eyes watching him move over to the small cot. Wedging it open before snapping it together. Loose white shirt and jean shorts flopping on top of it as he sighed before shutting his eyes.  
  
"Jim?" He didn't answer, her green eyes watching him lay there quietly. A blue eye frowning up at her as it opened to her thin red hair that now stood directly above him looking down at him. "Your not seriously going to sleep are you?" she made a face like -how pathetic- watching him frown harder.  
  
"So what. Go do something away from me." He frowned at her watching her stand up slightly, young girl hands sliding onto her hips as she let out a small sigh. Soft red hair running into her face lightly as she continued looking down at him. Watching him start to frown as he lay there. Aware she was still waiting before opening an eye and growling at her. "What." he spit irritated.  
  
"I need you to finish painting my nails." She smiled lightly starting back for the bed, her matter o' fact answer lingering in the air as he watched her. Thin red hair jumping as the small cot slammed into the side of her twin bed before he got back onto it. Watching her sit with her legs hanging off the side of her bed onto his as he sat Indian style ready to finish. Green eyes watching him slowly move the brush better then she could. Smearing the yellow so it glided over her small nail easily and completely before moving to the next. "Thank you." He stopped, blue eyes looking up, slowly relaxing from where they were frowning.  
  
"Yeah." he looked back down, her smiling green eyes watching his blonde hair work before giggling slightly, listening to him growl at her in response.  
  
"Say it, say it say it." She sung giggling watching him look up dully. "You think I am pretty? DO you Jim? Think I am pretty?" She smiled watching him make a disgusted face.  
  
"You look smarter with your mouth closed." He grumbled lightly at her, shoving the bottle back onto the bed as he finished before shoving her legs too. Green eyes giggling harder at him.  
  
"Your just jealous your not a girl cause we're so pretty and get to wear all these pretty things." She giggled watching him sigh heavily. Closed blue eyes frowning. "You would be more mature if you would just admit it." His blonde hair just shook lightly shooting her a look like -what an idiot- as he looked at her, watching her smile. Thin red hair beaming, humming to herself as she got up walking to her dresser and pulling some stuff out. Giggling as she walked into the hall towards the bathroom to change.  
  
"Try not to look so ugly when you come back!" He yelled after her sitting up quickly before grinning as the bathroom door slammed. "Stupid." he muttered to himself shoving the cot away from the bed with his feet as he lay on it. Blue eyes looking up at the ceiling as he sighed before getting up. Pulling his loose jean shorts up the small amount they had dropped, they were slightly to big. Blonde hair running into his eyes as he started into the hall, lazily strolling down the stairs towards the kitchen for a drink. Slowly stopping so he could hear better, that was definitely Gene but...not. He frowned, cool loose white pain of Iris's hall running against his side as he leaned into the wall. Slowly creeping the small foot towards the large kitchen doorway.  
  
So it was Gene...ahh what a pig. He frowned looking down slightly. Unruly red hair preoccupied with the sweet light skin covering Iris's body. The scarred hand lost inside her shirt...I was planning on eating, his head growled glancing back up. Blue eyes watching a night of hunger run over him as the familiar scarred body practically swallowed her lighter figure it pressed into the refrigerator. His light face frowning as he watched, I am being so rude, his head whisphered as he blinked. But it was so..  
  
It was easy to see how hard Gene was breathing, as though he would eat her any second, her light face suddenly appearing as his disappeared into her neck. Familiar soft features gasping for air suddenly, panting on the small shoulder hosting her up.  
  
He frowned, blue eyes glaring at the red hair before blinking fast. The cool paint running along his back as he leaned away from the doorway quickly. Darkness running over him as he squeezed his eyes shut, that was something he shouldn't have seen alright. Small bounces of light flickering inside his eye lids as he quickly rubbed his face with his hands before jumping. Listening to Iris's quick squeaked moan as he bolted back for the stairs. He had watched Gene's hands pull from under her shirt, running under her dress fast. Blue eyes squeezing shut again as he tried to erase watching the small silk underwear running down her legs fast as the stronger darker skin hosted her up to straddle its hips as it messed with its pants. How disgusting was that. He couldn't be expected to do that, I don't want to be like Gene, his eyes squeezed harder.  
  
"Ahh!" He blinked fast watching her turn around. Frowning green eyes glaring at him as he walked into her. "What's your problem get off!" She frowned watching him stumble back as she shoved him, blinking quickly as she blinked. That was weird, he didn't even say shut up. "Hey are you sick or something Jim? What's the matter with you face?"  
  
He frowned fast watching her giggle at him. It wasn't like he could feel the heat in his cheeks burning them red.  
  
"Maybe you got to much sun. Don't puke in my room, I don't want it smelling like your disgusting vomit." He blinked dully watching her climb onto her bed kicking the sheets down with her feet now in small pink shorts and a white tank top. Blonde hair running into his eyes as he looked down quickly moving over to the familiar cot stored already made with clean sheets.  
  
The crisp light blue cotton running under him as he lay down, feeling his heart beating as it ran against the mattress. Closed green eyes and red hair resting on her side some half a foot higher them him on her bed. Blue eyes glancing up at her as she sighed heavily, relaxing into her soft sheets before looking down at him. "If you not too tired do you mind if I get up and get something?" She watched him shake his head no, he didn't seem to care. Thin red hair running into her eyes slightly as she got up sliding the closet open again and picking up the familiar bag she had waiting for him. "Jim." She stated his name as she climbed onto the bed again, blue eyes opening to look up at her, lazily glancing a the bag.  
  
"What?" He frowned lightly, soft sheets running under the palms of his hand as he got ready to get up. She might throw something at him or squirt him.  
  
"Look I found this and thought you mind want it." she smiled lightly, giggling at how fast he got up recognizing the familiar electronic black color. Blonde strands of his hair running into her thin red ones sitting in front of him as he looked down at the small thin object in her hand. "It's some kind of computer, I thought you would like it. All I know is your able to transfer data to and from it. Since it has this little port here right?" She watched his blue eyes tilt slightly to look where her finger was pointing before grinning.  
  
"Your just giving it to me?" He smiled looking up at her immediately watching her smile roll her eyes.  
  
"No you have to spin around three times and say you'll marry me." She giggled teasing him watching him laugh as he snatched it from her quickly. "Fine." she giggled watching him move back to the cot with it opening it quickly. It was a computer, a good computer.  
  
"You really just found it. It's not hot?" He glanced up at her watching her frown. "Sorry." He chuckled. "Thanks this is...I can have it?" She giggled, red strands running around her face softly as she rocked to the side slightly playing.  
  
"Yahuh that's what I said isn't it?...just.." She watched him glance up at the sound of a catch. "You can't make fun of me when I watch Cinderella and you have to let me color on you with my sparkle pens." He grinned.  
  
"If that's all deal." He heard her giggle with excitement and she bolted from her bed. The sound of the closet door opening for her sparkle pens, much like gel rolls they used to make back in the twentieth century. "This is so awesome."  
  
She glanced back at him watching him slowly unscrew the back, quickly reaching over towards the radiator part he just bought. Dragging it over and onto the bed fast before looking around for his bag. "Wow.didn't think you would be this thrilled." He either ignored her or didn't bother to answer, feeling her weight sit behind him on the bed. Green eyes giggling as he jumped at her touch before pulling his shirt off for her, quickly disassembling the intricate chips making up the inside of the small thin rectangle. "What do you want me to draw?" He grinned watching her face appear leaning around the side of him. Giggling as he just grinned, to happy to care if it was dancing unicorns. "Alright then." She giggled leaning back and popping her neon pink pen open.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alright you know it's good because of these here." She glanced up slightly, green eyes watching him point at a small chip extruding from the sea of other electric parts resting over his chest as he lay on her bed. Her small orange pen coloring the center of the large daisy decorating the side of his stomach. "See it?" He grinned watching her nod. "I can't believe this, look this chip here can send communication through out all of the interconectab...the blue wires." he grinned simplifying things for her, watching her shake her head slightly. Humored as she contemplated which green would best make the leaf to his rambling. "I am going to be able to access all kinda of stuff with this." He grinned watching her color, this was so cool. It would have cost a fortune if he had to buy it, and it was just given to him, this was just so cool.  
  
"Jim." she sighed slightly sitting back from where she was leaning over his stomach to put a large smiley face in the flower. "Aren't you tired yet? It's two o'clock get off I want to go to sleeeep" He continued grinning, watching her whine about something.  
  
"No, keep drawing." He chuckled his order at her, turning the green computer chip in his hand, blue eyes straining to stay open. This thing was so valuable. Even in pieces like it was now, so expensive, he had to watch it. Make sure it didn't break or Gene didn't step on it, she didn't throw it playing, nothing could happen to this.  
  
"Jim?" She frowned, watching the green ink slide over him. Running down from the great petals of the flower down to the rim of his pants. Her hand moving back and forth slowly, coloring it in. "Jim? how much longer?" She giggled slightly thinking about how mad he was going to be when he saw all the smiling things she drew on him. "Stupid pen." She frowned sitting up again to shake it, stupid ink. "Ahh" she scowled, green eyes frowning at him. Closed sleeping blue eyes absolutely exhausted from the day and pool. She frowned, picking up a small computer chip from where it was still in his hand. Green eyes looking a tit before glancing over at her dresser of dolls and kitties. Yeah, it was pretty obvious she was the smarter one here. Just one doll was cuter and better then this thing. She sighed dropping it back into his open palm. Soft breathing running from under his blonde hair as she smiled. "Can I write I am a loser in big letters across your stomach Jim?" She grinned watching him sleep. "Don't care?" she giggled lightly, trying not to make too much noise as she bit her bottom lip. This was too easy, after the flower he was going to have to live with Jim is a big fat loser on his stomach for one day. She giggled, soft green ink filling in the daisy stem as she contemplated what color to write loser in, probably a nice black so he couldn't wash it off. Her green eyes frowning slightly as her pen stopped, ink building slightly next to the small welt it hit.  
  
She glanced up at his face, he was sleeping alright, like the dead. Small pink tongue licking her lips fast as she reached down to the rim off his loose jeans already low from where they were slipping off slowly. Gently pushing them lower a hair as she looked up at his face, nothing. Green frowning down at the small scar of welted skin, just about the size of a small button, or...the top of her finger or... ~Oh I hate the slobs down in the bar Daniella, they are always trying ta get a handful and leaving their blasted cigarettes everywhere!~Iris whined feminine blonde hair running over her shoulder as she threw the cigarette pack she had worn home in her waitress apron. The soft and crinkled white box slamming onto her dresser with frustration.~  
  
She looked up "Jim do you smoke?" She frowned watching him sleep, light irritated red hair climbing off the bed and opening her bedroom door quickly. Loose pink shorts and white tank top stomping to her aunt Iris's bedroom and slowly creeping in. Ignoring the familiar feminine blonde hair and unruly red color sleeping as she snatched the small cigarette package off the dresser where she remembered Iris throwing it earlier that day. Red hair stomping back to her bedroom ripping one cigarette out and dropping the package onto the bed. Green eyes glancing back at the sleeping blonde hair before lowering the cigarette slowly towards his skin. Frowning hard, it was the same size, exact same width and everything.  
  
-Smack- "Ahh!" she watched him yell shoving her fast as she slapped his face as hard as she could. Blue eyes flying open, looking around fast before landing on her. "What the hell just happened!?" He frowned confused.  
  
"You smoke! Loser!" He closed his eyes, looking down at the small cigarette she just threw at his face.  
  
"No I don't!" He yelled back baffled before frowning. He was yelling just because she was. His light hands shoving the small chips onto the bed as he got up watching her growl back at him.  
  
"Stupid Moron Jim! Dumb brat!" the small white pack hit him, blue eyes looking down at his chest where the box just hit him. "So dumb to burn yourself loser!"  
  
"Shut up!" He looked up disgusted with the happy daisy on his stomach watching her stomp at him. "Get off!" He growled shoving her, watching her light hand snap back at the small scar she was looking at. "Hey!" he jumped fast feeling her fingers move into the rim of his pants. Her green eyes quiet for a moment watching him stumble back fast, light hands groping the air panicked.  
  
"Where did you get that huh?" She watched him yank his pants higher, quickly trying to frown at her from where he had looked, afraid?  
  
"None of your business!" He screamed watching her frown, breathing hard as she stood in front of him, green eyes cringing.  
  
"You smoke! Do you!? Liar liar!" She screamed back watching him growl pulling his shirt on fast before shoving her as she walked back over to him.  
  
"What were you doing while I was asleep!?" He growled at her outraged, red color pouring into his cheeks. "I don't smoke! I would have to be *sooo stupid* to do that! Everyone who smokes is a sleezeball! Don't you know they *kill* you!" He screamed at her, watching her green eyes flood with tears.  
  
"Ahh take it back! Take that back right now!" She cried suddenly, light face disappearing into her hands as she sobbed.  
  
"NO!" He felt himself trip, the cot running under his jeans as he stumbled back onto it. "Don't ever touch me again!" He stood up fast watching her cry.  
  
"My daddy smoked! He was not a sleezebaaaaall!" She looked up watching his blue eyes blink. Anger draining from his face as he watched the small sweet tears run down her face. "I Hate You James!" He blinked quiet. Watching her sob a she stood one foot in front of him. No one called him James, no one but...him. He frowned, but it disappeared fast, blonde hair jumping as Iris came barging in half asleep. Quickly crouching down to her sobbing niece.  
  
"Shhh what's the matter sweetie? What happened huh? It was a dream, just a dream." Iris smiled hugging the small white tank top that cried hysterical. His blue eyes looking up at Gene who was leaning in the doorway watching as though it had just trudged down the hall half asleep. Dark eyes frowning slightly at Iris and Daniella before glancing up at him and raising an eyebrows at all the colored drawings.  
  
"Get out of my room!" He jumped looking back at her as she suddenly screamed at him. "Don't ever come back! I hate yoooou!" He frowned watching her sob her words at him as she cried. Tripping slightly as he shoved past, stomping out. Dark eyes watching the blonde hair that stomped down the hall before going downstairs quickly. Scarred face turning back to the small green bedroom to the sound of Iris's voice. Listening to the feminine it's ok you just tell Iris what happened and she'll kick some ass. He frowned slightly listening to the sobbing something about cigarettes, but Iris seemed to understand more of what was being said. The feminine hair looking up at him upset as she hugged the crying eight year old.  
  
He frowned, thank god I don't have to deal with this, his mind growled slightly. Jim never did any of the girl bit. "Gene." He raised his eyebrows at her slightly watching her pat the small white tank top crying into her shoulder. "Her father died of lung cancer because he smoked only a year and a half ago." she frowned at him, but it wasn't directed at him and he knew. Scarred shoulder pushing off the wood doorway as he moved down the hall. Listening to her shut it behind him, soft talking to the sobbing thin red hair floating threw the door as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Lazily stretching as he moved towards the kitchen before grinning. It was his new favorite room next to her bedroom.  
  
The blue eyes didn't look up at him as he walked in. Blonde hair lazily slouching in a kitchen chair, listening to the small chuckle as he came in opening the fridge. "Can't win em all." He grinned lightly listening to the growl behind him as he turned around with a small can of soda. "What did you say about cigarettes?" He cocked an eyebrow at the blonde hair looking across the room absently, but disgusted.  
  
"When are we leaving?" The voice was sour and hurt as it spit at him. Blue eyes flicking up at the scarred face lazily cocking an eyebrow at him as no answer came.  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"When?" He growled at the dark eyes seemingly un-entertained and un- effected by the dirty look he knew he was sending it.  
  
"When I feel like it." The scarred face frowned, more annoyed then it was letting on.  
  
"I didn't do a thing to her, she just started crying...." He frowned "Stupid girls, what's their problem!" He growled disgusted. Guilt swimming through his stomach, but there was no good reason for her to freak out like that. He didn't do a thing!  
  
"Cool bunny." he frowned confused, looking up at the unruly red hair grinning at him before glancing down at his arm.  
  
He frowned slightly watching the blue eyes cringe as they looked at the small bunny she had drawn on him. Smiling at him as it sat on a tool box. The smaller lighter hand quickly covering it up and looking away.  
  
"Her father died of lung cancer." The blue eyes looked up immediately. "He was a smoker." The red unruly hair shrugged as it sat down at the kitchen table, lazily drinking its soda. "You wouldn't have happened to say anything to hit that subject would you?" The scarred face flashed a lop sided grin as it chuckled before sighing heavily as the light face continued to stare, that was a yes. "Good luck." He chuckled lightly as he sighed "Chicks and their dads." The unruly color shook his head lightly before taking another sip of the cool grape flavored carbonation. Grinning as he stood up, looking at the blonde hair that sat still. Still the same disgusted expression as it glared at him. "Nows the time to live up to the title that nifty arcade game gave ya buddy." He grinned "Figure it out.genius, I am going to bed." He chuckled lightly watching the blue eyes look down. His dark eyes squinting slightly to see better, but that looked like a hand print on the side of its face. Blue eyes snapping back up at him as he laughed suddenly, chuckling as he strolled out of the kitchen, that was a good one.  
  
"Gene?" He glanced back, the blue undecided eyes looking at him before quickly hopping out of the chair and coming over. Blue eyes staring up at his un-entertained expression. Looking as though they were going to say something important before blinking fast and remembering something else. "Have you washed your hands?" The blue frowned suddenly.  
  
"What?" He felt himself laugh his answer back out, the blue eyes suddenly scowling.  
  
"That is so gross Gene." The blue eyes squinted at him suddenly, shoving him. "Go wash your hands now! Do it now! I don't want you *touching me*." The blonde hair scowled at him watching the dark baffled eyes slightly frown confused. Slowly moving towards the sink with the shoving. "Geez your a pig." The dark eyes cocked at him lightly, almost testing him. Telling him he better have something to back up his words or shut up, he didn't think Iris was so disgusting. The blue eyes simply averted quickly. Cool water trickling over his scarred skin as he stood at the sink watching the blonde hair out of the corner of his eye. Loose white shirt shifting it's weight slightly, trying not to fidget, but it was nervous.  
  
"Alright what?" He grinned when he was done, flicking the loose drops of water from his fingers back into the sink before sending some at the light face. Watching the blue eyes frown before swallowing.  
  
"What...what does this look like?" He watched the blue eyes look away quickly, light hands pulling the white t-shirt up and pushing the rim of its jeans down slightly. He frowned.  
  
"Alright Jim cut it out. I already know what that is damnt." The blue eyes looked back up at his answer, watching his scarred face growl at him. Dark eyes looking up from the cigarette scars that were slightly visible. They were disgusting and they pissed him off to no end.  
  
"She knew that..." The blue eyes looked away again quickly. Taking a deep breathe before looking back up as its voice started to break. "I said all smokers were sleezeballs." The blue eyes cringed, shining lightly with the tears they were fighting. The scarred face just looking down at him dully, watching the light hands let go of their shirt. The small scars disappearing under the white cotton again as the blonde hair leaned back into the counter silent. "Said she hated me...called me James."  
  
His dark eyes blinked listening to the sad soft whispers. Watching a light hand run onto the small face hiding under the blonde hair. Wiping it fast, and immerging with a soft salt watered sparkle. "She doesn't hate you." He growled slightly "Chicks always say things like that when they're mad." He shrugged sending the light face a lop sided smile as he nudged the small shoulder. Blue eyes dully responding to his statement. "Don't worry yourself about it." He grinned "Wait till mourning and see how she is, then...make up." He chuckled lightly watching the light face sniffle for a moment before the blue eyes glanced at the clock.  
  
"Maybe." The blonde hair pushed off the cabinet standing up. "Did we wake you guys up or were you *already* up?" The blue eyes shot him a look watching the dark eyes frown slightly.  
  
"Why do I keep getting the feeling your a little spy?" He grinned slightly watching the blonde hair just sigh before making a disgusted expression. "You got a certain question for me you curious about and don't want to ask?" He chuckled hard watching the small teeth grit annoyed.  
  
"No." the voice spit at him looking away.  
  
His grin widening as he watched the blonde hair walk into the living room and flop onto the couch. "Your sleeping down here?" He cocked an eyebrow watching the blue eyes squint at him, impersonating the thin red hair upstairs.  
  
"Get out of my room and never come back." the light face shot him a disgusted expression, watching him chuckle as he started for the stairs. He was going back upstairs, right back to Iris as soon as she was done doing whatever it was she did with Danny when she was upset...women.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She smiled watching him jump. Slowly opening his eyes to find her look at him. "I am making eggs. Get off my couch and make some toast or your not eating." She giggled watching his blue eyes look up at her as if he were going to be sick. The last time he had really seen her was in the kitchen with Gene, ah that was so gross. "You ok Jim? Look kinda sick sweetie." She frowned slightly watching him shake his head. Disgusted ill expression running away with the blonde strands that ruffled, assuring her he wasn't.  
  
"No. What do I put on the toast Iris?" She eyed him carefully from under her feminine blonde hair before shrugging.  
  
"Whatever you feel like eating just, not to expensive alright?" She shot him another smile, unaware of his quick disgusted shutter as he suddenly realized how short the bottom of her dress was. Never mind how low the top became when she crouched down, mental note. Stay away from Iris...forever. He grinned slightly starting for the stairs. Sighing heavily as he reached the top, Danny had his book bag. He frowned lightly knocking on the familiar door.  
  
"Go away Jim." He frowned harder.  
  
"Can I have my stuff please?" He groaned, growling his words at her before blinking fast as she ripped the door open. Hurt green eyes trying to frown at him, watching him blink slightly before choking a small noise and saying absolutely nothing for what seemed like forever. "I.I take it back."  
  
She blinked fast letting out a fast sigh of relief before sniffling. "What you said...what you said really hurt my feelings. And it's none of your damn business why!" She watched him frown baffled, she had never sworn before. Her thin red hair turning quickly and moving into her room to get his stuff. "I am not talking to you until you apologize for being a loser."  
  
He frowned annoyed, watching her familiar pink tongue stick at him as he growled at her. "Danny look I didn't.."  
  
"Not talking to you." She watching him shoot her a disgusted expression as she stood up with his bag. Hands on her hips watching him glare at her before looking down. Ignoring her walking over to him and dropping the bag at his feet, he looked like he surrendered. "I forgive you." He frowned slightly as he glanced up. Didn't she just say not until he said he was sorry for something he shouldn't have to apologize for!? "I didn't know you hated to be called James."  
  
She blinked slowly, watching him glare at her, absolutely silent until he reached down. Light hand grabbing his bag and starting for the bathroom to change, ignoring her and everything she just said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I thought we were having eggs?" He shot a baffled expression to the unruly red hair lazily lounging at the kitchen table.  
  
"She's out." He grinned lightly watching the blonde hair come in sighing heavily at his answer and starting for her bread box. "Daniella, Iris said you and Jim were to go get bread cause she's out of that too." He grinned listening to the bread box shut, blue eyes dully sending him an annoyed look.  
  
"Why isn't she picking it up?" The green eyes frowned at him confused.  
  
"I don't know." he frowned. "I have a head ache." The blue eyes sighed heavily glancing over at her and sending her an irritated expression.  
  
"No one said I want to go anywhere with you!" His dark eyes opened at her fast snap, quickly looking at both of them. Somehow silently communicating through their facial expressions...or maybe telekinetically, he grinned.  
  
"Will you two get the hell out of here? I am hungry and your annoying as hell." He chuckled watching the blue eyes send him a disgusted expression as they started for the back door. The blonde hair now fully dressed in baggy dark denim jeans with a bright orange shirt. Green eyes sending a frown towards the back door as she pulled grocery money out of a mug in the cabinet before starting out, sending the unruly hair a small wave as the door shut.  
  
"Lets go." He glanced up watching her come out. Now ruffled pink skirt that puffed out around her legs. Soft white something or other coming out of the bottom holding it out as she wore small white sneakers with no socks and loose white t-shirt.  
  
"What?" She shot him a baffled look as she caught him looking at her. He casually shrugged, blonde hair turning around and starting out of her small, mainly dead yard.  
  
"So where is this place?" He watched her glance at him as they walked down the basically empty sidewalk, it was only 11:30.  
  
"Two blocks away. It's a little bakery, sells really good bread." She smiled lightly watching him nod as he kept walking. Her green eyes glancing at his arm where only the small bunny picture was left, he had washed everything else off.  
  
He frowned at her as she giggled suddenly. "What?" he spit watching her smile.  
  
"I didn't know you liked bunnies." She giggled harder watching him sigh heavily.  
  
"I don't, couldn't get it off." He smiled suddenly, humored at how hard and annoying those stupid pens where. But...he didn't try washing that one. "Some of the colors where tough." He shot a fast cover phrase, watching her giggled harder suddenly before stopping.  
  
Green eyes turning back to him as he stopped walking. "What's the matter?" He watched her frown concerned suddenly, looking around.  
  
"Did you hear that?" He frowned, listening as she stepped closer.  
  
"No."  
  
He felt her light concerned touch before she jumped as he shrugged "Guess it was nothing." He grinned watching her growl at him for scaring her. "Why are you so jumpy?" He chuckled at her now.  
  
"I am not a good fighter." She shrugged looking down at the small cracks as she walked.  
  
"Why not?" She shot him a frown watching him grin at her.  
  
"I dunno, I guess I am not that strong." She smiled watching him make a face.  
  
"You don't need to be, just punch." He shrugged watching her frown.  
  
"I don't want to punch." She frowned as he stopped walking again.  
  
"Do you know how to kick then?" He made a face watching her frown harder.  
  
"Jim shut up! I can kick, wanna see?" She shot him an annoyed glare as he laughed at her before walking again.  
  
"Yeah fine. If you can't punch just kick." He grinned at her watching her sigh heavily.  
  
"Well, maybe I will just talk. You don't have to fight for everything you know." She shot him a look. "I think you want to fight because you want to be like Gene." She stopped walking with him as he frowned.  
  
"Who said I want to be like him?" He watched her shrug, ignoring his irritation.  
  
"Your always with him."  
  
"I live with him." He spit his answer with a how dumb a question is that tone causing a light frown from her green eyes.  
  
"Yeah but...ok I don't know." she shrugged again as she started walking. Glancing back as he didn't follow. "Can I ask you how long you've been with him?" She smiled lightly watching him. Blue eyes looking down the vacant street. "Jim?"  
  
"Huh?aaaa." He glanced at her slightly before back at the street. "Yeah, since..." He trailed slightly taking a step forward never deviating from the long vacant width between the buildings. "Since and always." She frowned  
  
"What? Your not making sense what are you looking at moron?" She giggled watching him look at her. His irritated expression disappearing as he saw her grin.  
  
"How far away is this bread place?" He watched her point to the end of the street. Green eyes patiently waiting as he walked up to her before continuing.  
  
"Why ya in such a rush? Are you two leaving when you get back?"  
  
"Maybe. I don't know when we're going." He answered her matter o' factly, vaguely listening to her. Someone was following them. "Have any friends around here?"  
  
She shot him a look. "Jim I don't live here. I am only here when I stay with my aunt." she rolled her eyes at him, he knew that.  
  
"Ayeah." He grinned at her as she opened the door to the small bakery. "I am going to wait out here ok?" He watched her frown, her small slightly freckled face confused.  
  
"Why?" He shrugged shoving her lightly. "Go in loser." She squinted at him stepping in to the sound of a small bell. Blue eyes watching her go, her red hair talking to the man at the counter before he lazily strolling to the side of the building, waiting. Glancing around at what was there just in case he would need anything. He frowned, sending a hard glare at the familiar short brown hair that suddenly appeared at the end of the alley. He grinned, the ground here wasn't concrete, this would be easier then last time.  
  
"Surprise surprise Hawking." The brown hair grinned at him as it started in. Chuckling at him as he came.  
  
"What do you want?" He frowned watching the brown hair smirk at him, his mind silently cursing it for growing too. It was at least a foot taller then him.  
  
"You know what I want. You bastard, why don't you just get out of here, even down here in the gutter we don't want scum. Go back to your tramp whore of a..." the face stopped talking as he threw his first punch. He was going to be first this time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So you'll tell your aunt I said hi right?" She smiled taking the small paper bag from him before the heavier plastic one containing a carton of milk."  
  
"Yes sir." The man's heavy face smiled at her, watching her struggle to carry the milk to the door before getting a better grip and waving at him as she started out. Letting her back lean into the heavy glass, pushing it open with her weight before leaving. Green eyes jumping to the sound of the smashing glass. The loose gravel of the sidewalk moving under her feet as she quickly shot to the side of the building, gaping lightly. "Jim you butthead!" She heard herself scream watching the blonde hair continue to fight, ignoring her. The frowning blue eyes punching up from where they lay in the dirt, pressed down by the ugly kid on top of it. "Stop fighting or I am telling!" She gasped lightly watching him hit. Blood pouring from the kids nose where he punched as he shoved. Scrambling on top of the dark green shirt he just knocked over.  
  
Her green eyes looking up towards the end of the alley watching the new occupants appear. "Hey Jim come on lets go! Your making them mad!" She felt herself yell at him, the bread and milk slipping from her fingers as she backed up a step watching him bolt up before tripping as the ugly kid grabbed his ankle yelling for the others to hurry up.  
  
"You cheater! Liar!" The blonde hair screamed, watching more running red blood leak from the darker skin of the brown hair as he kicked its face before moving to kick the hand holding onto him. Vaguely aware of the thin red hair screaming at him from the entrance of the bright wide space between the two buildings. Her small feminine voice yelling something about the dirt, his face frowning more as he growled. She probably didn't want him to get dirty.  
  
"Hey bastard." He looked up at the first voice above him before falling back to the strong kick slamming his side. His face cringing as he grabbed the incoming leg that aimed for his face. Pulling the heavy red hair over before jumping. Dodging the glass bottle that just missed him, smashing behind him into the dirt as he pushed back. Scrambling to get away before bolting towards the entrance.  
  
"Danniella get..."She gasped watching him stop talking as the heavy red hair he just tripped now jumped at him with part of the smashed bottle. The light face whirling away from her to face the kid as he backed up dodging the swipes of sharp glass before slamming the face with his fist.  
  
"Ah!" She screamed as he fell back into her knocking her over. "Ah get off!" She shoved lightly at his shoulder as he climbed back onto her suddenly to miss the incoming bottle before kicking the heavy leg. Watching the red hair bend closer slightly before falling back to the kick he slammed into the heavy face. "Ahaa!" She screamed feeling the sharp stab. Glass digging into her skirt and thigh from the back of his pants as he pushed off her. Jumping onto the red hair he had just shoved over, oblivious that he had cut her. Her green eyes looking down horrified by the clear sharp slab sticking out of her.  
  
"Glass!" Her green eyes snapped up hearing his familiar voice. Watching his blonde hair scramble over to her as he saw the glass in her leg. Watching her push her skirt down from where he had pushed it up. "Let me take it out."  
  
"No!" she snapped at him as he moved her hands. Blue eyes tearing at his shirt and ripping a piece off. "You do it then. Just tie it around whereahhh!" He growled suddenly disappearing from in front of her to the strong hands ripping him up. Her green eyes watching the three taller figures drag him back suddenly. His dark pants kicking at them as he growled fighting but three was more then one. Her green eyes welling with tears as the shock slowly wore off. Watching them slam his blonde hair into the ground, easily overpowering him and taking advantage of it. "Hey that's not fair get ooooff!" She heard her voice echo lightly, but it was nothing in comparison to theirs. Their irritated yet snickering voices mocking him as she glanced down for a weapon. Sparkling shards of glass glittering the dirt around her as she picked up the cold sensation. Wincing heavily as she stood up. Her free hand ripping the glass out of her thigh before starting towards them. Watching what was left of his orange shirt fight to breath as the brown hair grabbed fist fulls of dirt and crammed it into his mouth. The cold heavy gallon of milk shifting in her grip lightly as she picked up the small rock.  
  
That would be her most powerful weapon.  
  
Green eyes growling as she sent the gallon at the head of brown hair, watching the kid fall back as it hit him. The furious male eyes snapping up at her. "One move and I send this through that window." She blinked fast as she threatened them, showing them the rock. Her insides shaking, horrified but it didn't show. Watching the brown hair slowly get up, blood dripping from where the carton had taken a nice portion of its skin off. The pair of black and brown eyes glaring at her before grabbing the brown hair and starting for the end of the alley. That rock would have sent the shop keeper out in a matter of seconds, never mind set off the alarm. "Ahh I hate you sooo much!" She yelled, dropping to his side.  
  
He was vaguely aware of her scream as the weight on top of him disappeared. His light face spinning towards the ground immediately, choking out dirt.  
  
"Jim spit it out! Hurrrrry, the dirt isn't good for you heeeere!" She watched him gagging as she shook him. Watching him, spitting out hunks of the disgusting grains before gasping for breath. Half open blue eyes looking up at her slowly as she shook his shoulders growling at him before pulling his wrists up with her as she stood. Watching him slowly stagger to his feet before bending over. Letting his hand rest on his knees as he breathed. "What should I do? Jim what should I do?" Her green eyes cringed as he didn't answer. His face hidden under his blonde hair now clumped and snarled with dirt and blood. "I am gonna go back and get help ok?...ok!?"  
  
He heard her scream as he tried to answer, pain radiating from all parts of his body. His face cringing hard, bleeding as he tried to fight it. Focusing on standing still to let it ease, let it all ease but it wasn't helping.  
  
She jumped as he grabbed her. Green eyes shaking as she reached down for his stronger hand that was tightly gripping her knee. "Your hurting me." His grip lightened slightly as she crouched down watching him struggle to stand back up. His light face looking away fast shoving at her. Watching her white shirt trip to the ground from where she was crouching, whining lightly at him as the small amount of blood trickled down her leg. Her voice sobbing suddenly, directly across his ear as he collapsed into her. Feeling her struggle to hold up his weight as she stood up, makeing him stand with her. His face groaning hard at her as he cringed, continually loosening his grip as she told him he was hurting her. Feeling the pain snap through his legs and bite him everywhere as he took a step. Struggling to move as fast as she did as she quickly tried to get out of the area and back towards the sidewalk. She was the only motivation dragging him out.  
  
"I only need to..."She stopped listening to him mumble something suddenly. "Need to ahh to ahh to hang on a liiiittle" His voice smeared as he strained out his words suddenly cringing harder as he heard her cry. Her light figure shaking as he leaned into her back for support, she was terrified.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He growled stepping out of the bedroom after shutting the window. This place must really be running down hill, his mind growled. Annoyed by whatever stupid person was outside muttering ok repeatedly as he started down the stairs frowning. No eggs, no toast, and no action. "Man am I wasted." He sighed heavily sinking into the couch. Soft yellow apulstry sliding over his muscles as he sighed closing his eyes. Grinning slightly as he heard the back screen door open slightly.  
  
"Come on, we're here come on, ok? ok. ok." She blinked fast, struggling to see his blonde hair as she cried lightly. Watching his worn figure lean against the building where she had just let go of him before taking a small step and stopping. Light face lost in the blonde hair that continually looked down, holding its arm as it tried to keep coming. "Come on! Walk! We're heeeere!" She sobbed suddenly ripping the screen door open. "Iiiirrrrrisssahhh!"  
  
She screamed her cry for help loud. They had to hear her, they had to be there.  
  
"Daniella?' He answered, grinning at her cry. "You guys are not getting me this time, good try." He chuckled shutting his eye as he listened to her light walk stumble into the room. Grinning as he remembered the last time they had pulled something like that and scared him out of is mind. They won the bag of M&M's though.  
  
"Geeeene?" He opened his eyes to her cry immediately, her small voice sobbing as she stated his name. "Do you knooow where my auuunt iiiis?" He tripped, scrambling off the couch before grabbing her. Dark eyes running over the dirt on her roughed clothes slightly smeared with blood. His dark eyes widening at the small amount that seemed to be trickling down from in- between her legs. "Ahhh!" She screamed as he grabbed her hips picking her up to see better. Small hands snapping at her skirt holding it down as she drew her legs together.  
  
"Hey it's alright." He flashed her a grin watching her sob something at him. "What? It's alright alright? What happened to you huh?" He flashed her a calming familiar chuckle as he let her light weight slide onto the kitchen counter eyeing the trail of blood. "How about you let me just look for one second?" He grinned watching her point at the door, not listening to one word she said "No Iris isn't here..." He frowned watching her cry, she was so unhelpful. "Danny, what's the matter with you!" He shot suddenly watching her jump, her cries unrecognizable, but something may have been starting with a w or more likely a g. "A what?" He frowned watching her cry. "Shhh, let me." He grinned watching her lean into the tiles to his reassuring grin. Her green eyes cringing as she decided...to...trust him. Iris trusted him, so, he must be...trustworthy.  
  
"Hey it's just a small cut huh?" He grinned with relief moving her skirt slightly. Just enough to see the cut running along the inside of her thigh. Feeling her legs jump slightly, afraid of his strong rough touch. Whining quickly as his face frowned, suddenly moving closer to look at it. The small pieces of glass sparkling up at him in the light. "Glass?" His eyes snapped up at her. "Was it glass?" She nodded quickly.  
  
"They threw the bottle and it brooooke!" She cried suddenly watching him frown at her, listening. "None hit me but Jim accidentally cut me cause it was on his pants." She watched his eyes blink fast.  
  
"Wait a minute Danny." He snapped suddenly, his scarred face suddenly becoming hard and irritated "Where is he?" He frowned watching her point back at the door.  
  
"I Saaaaid Alllreaaady! Heeee's ouuutsideee!" She cried frowning at him. He hadn't understood that part of her cries. His scarred hand laying on the counter gently before hesitating, holding in his anger. Dark eyes watching her before bolting for the door, his mind swearing fiercely. Stupid Jim always fighting, dragging Daniella into it too, that was out of line.  
  
The cool metal screen ran under his hand as he shoved the door out hard. Quickly looking down the small wooden steps to the bottom before gritting his teeth. "Oh I am gonna kick your ass." he growled, watching the blue eyes slowly look up. Blonde hair curled into the side of the building as he stomped down towards it.  
  
"Ahhhh!" The blonde hair screamed as he grabbed it, dark eyes running over the light skin curling up again as he held it under his arm stomping back up the stairs.  
  
Blood here, blood there, it couldn't all be his. "Who's blood is this!?" He yelled shaking the blonde hair lightly as he carried the small waist into the house. The light face hidden under the blonde hair. "I know damn well it's not *all* yours!"  
  
He growled dropping the blonde hair. "Ahhhaaa." The light face cried in pain slumping to the floor fast. Looking up at the furious unruly color above him.  
  
"You want to fight! You stand up." He growled watching the light face swallow repeatedly, breathing hard as it hugged it's arm. The dark eyes focusing on standing hard and strong. Reaching down and ripping the blonde hair up by its arms watching the light face cry suddenly. "Oowwahhh stoopaaaa!" The light face shoved him looking down.  
  
"Alright alright." He frowned raising his hands up as though under arrest. "Wounds first argue later?" He frowned watching the blonde hair continue to cry quietly as though it couldn't hear him. "Deal!?" He snapped at the light face pulling it up.  
  
"AhhhYeeees! AhhaablaaastGeeene!" The blue eyes screamed at him before choking lightly wincing as the scarred hands grabbed his chest fast hosting him to the sink. Watching him spit wads of blood into the sink as it built in his mouth.  
  
"Geeene he had.." he glanced back at her as she spoke suddenly. Her light slightly freckled face streamed with her tears as she sniffled. "He had the dirt, had dirt in his mouth caaause they-"  
  
"-Dirt?!" He snapped a the blonde hair shaking it lightly watching it nod. Wincing and squirming slightly as he hoisted it up better. Getting a grip on its hip bones. "Alright spit it out." He frowned hard watching a light hand snap at the edge of the sink steadying itself better.  
  
"Ahhh stop Geene!" He frowned harder at the small cry.  
  
"Come on blast it! The dirt is radioactive around here!" He growled watching the blonde hair wince as he touched it.  
  
"Ahhh your cutting me! Oww!" He blinked looking down at his empty hands.  
  
"No I am not!"  
  
"AhhhYeees you AAARE!" The light face screamed suddenly as he moved, dropping him. Watching the blonde hair stagger as it reached the ground. Still holding its one arm as it cringed hard looking up, blue eyes snapping at his empty hands. "What the heeeelll is going ooon Geene!? I felt. I feltAHHH!" He screamed hard as the scarred hand yanked his shirt up, pulling it up over his head. The cotton moving fast before stopping to his scream, not moving and then slowly lowering. The scarred face crouching down in front of him confused by how much pain that seemed to bring and determined to find out why.  
  
"Jim." the dark eyes stated his name matter o' factly. Watching the blue eyes struggle to fight the shine in them. The soft rough touch of the scarred hand gently moving the neck whole of his shirt to look at his shoulder before frowning.  
  
"Whaats wrooong?" the light face cried at him suddenly. "I think I brooke it Geeene it kiiills." The free light hand shoved at him suddenly, gripping the loose black shirt like always. Dark eyes running along the small shoulder. It wasn't broken, it was dislocated.  
  
"Gotta break the deal." He whisphered his statement watching the blue eyes snap at his face panicked. Pained and now mad, he couldn't just break his deal.  
  
"You can't just breeak it!" the small hand dug him, watching the dark eyes snap at his face.  
  
"You want to tell me how you managed to dislocate your shoulder?!" The deep voice growled at him watching the wet blue eyes blink heavily, sniffling hard before looking at his shoulder.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" The light face growled frustrated and mad! Slamming his chest with his free hand.  
  
"Stop! Cut it Out!" He snapped grabbing the small shoulder of the blonde hair, watching the blue eyes look up. "Now just relax, I am gonna push it back in for you alright?" The blonde hair nodded shakily, breathing hard as it hiccupped. "You only have one hand?" The blue eyes nodded. Staring at its light shoulder from where the neck hole of its shirt revealed it. "Alright then I am going to take off your belt alright?" He raised his eyebrows watching the blonde hair nod. Stumbling into his chest accidentally as he moved before leaning there. The scarred fingers undoing the small buckle under his shirt before pulling the belt from one end and letting it run off the pair of dark jeans. Thin brown leather strip pulling into his scarred hand as it slide off the thin waist before looking down as something fell. Dark eyes squinting before scowling, it was a piece of glass. "Glass."  
  
"Whaaat?" the blue eyes moaned lightly looking at him.  
  
"You have glass on you."  
  
"Ahhaa Geeneaa." The light face cringed heavily as the scarred arm looped back around his chest standing up with him. Ruffling his shirt to find any of it before running onto his pants.  
  
"Kick your legs." He spit his order firmly watching the blonde hair move slightly. Kicking weakly as he growled, watching shards of glass fall to the floor. "Blast it Jim there's glass all in your pants." He growled rolling his eyes, damnt. The light face whining as it kicked watching the glass fall out before the scarred hand reached back to his pants. Struggling to undue the button with one hand as the closed blue eyes growled with pain. The small zipper to its pants letting the dark denim slip off the light thin hips as he pulled on them.  
  
"Ahh Geeene your ass hoole." The blue eyes cried at him as the scarred hands let his pants fall to the floor with the glass. Dark eyes blinking baffled at how much was actually caught in there before scowling at the light legs that were nicked up from the sharp shards. Dark eyes frowning furious as he ripped the small shard stabbing him out, watching the blonde hair jump as it disappeared but remained quiet.  
  
"Ahhowwaa." The light face cringed heavily as it sunk back to the floor leaning onto the table for support. Blue eyes glancing up to the strong scarred hands folding the belt in half before reaching for him. "Ahh my arm huurts stop pulling!" The wet blue eyes growled at him as the light hands brushed the tears off quickly. Struggling to hold them in and doing a surprisingly impressive job.  
  
"Here." The blue eyes looked at their belt the scarred hand offered towards the small face. "Bite down on this so you don't hurt your teeth alright?" The blue eyes widened shoving it away suddenly.  
  
"Whaaat!? WHY! What's what's!-"  
  
"-Just!.." the scarred face yelled at him watching him silence before sighing heavily. Crouching down with the brown strip of leather. "Relax alright? You just bite down on this, and I'll pop it in alright?" He flashed a lopsided grin to the panicked face staring back at him as though he had three heads. Horrified. "Come on, would I intentionally try to kill you?" He chuckled watching the light face swallow before sucking air in fast. Small clear tears running from the blue eyes that ignored them. As thought they weren't there. "I'll just push, real fast and it's done alright? Then it doesn't hurt anymore." He grinned roughing the side of the unharmed small shoulder as the free hand reached for the belt.  
  
Blue eyes glancing up at him nervously. "Real...real fast k? Fast." they frowned upset at the dark eyes that just grinned nodding. Watching the light face wince heavily as he moved him slightly. Shuffling the light weight with him as he moved towards the flat kitchen wall. Watching the blue eyes close as the blonde hair gulped air. Shaking lightly as the scarred hands lined him sideways with the wall.  
  
"Relax alright?" He frowned down at the blonde hair, watching the light hand near him hang onto his wrist as the closed eyes bite down on the belt. "Just relax."  
  
"I am RELAXED! DO IT!" The small hand dug him, his scarred face grinning ever so slightly at the strength underneath him.  
  
"Alright.." he trailed lightly getting ready to trick Jim so he could do it fast when he wasn't expecting it. His brain finding a bogus sentence and steadying his hands so he could slam the light weight into the wall as hard as he could and pop it back in. "First I got to tell you that-"  
  
"-AHHHAA!" The light face screamed hysterical even through the belt as he slammed it. Dark eyes grimacing as he felt the small body snap back together. The younger light hands shaking absently with pain as they hung in the air before snapping to life. Ripping the belt from the light mouth that spit fast before realizing it was the floor.  
  
"Better?" He flashed a reassuring grin to the small face, watching it breathe hard . "Huh? Move your arm for me." He grinned as he crouched down. Feeling the light weight and blonde hair push into his shoulder to hide it's face as he gripped the light wrist.  
  
"Ahhaa." The blonde hair sobbed suddenly, trying hard not to. His dark eyes watching the light arm move as he slowly pushed it back to bend the small elbow and wrist before nudging the small chest. Grinning as the light fingers wiggled immediately.  
  
"Good." He grinned hard, sighing heavily with relief before glancing back at the crying blue eyes. "Don't try and move it around yet alright?" He grinned roughing the small back and standing up before looking down at the mess and frowning again. "Did you swallow any dirt?" He frowned watching the blonde hair lean into the wall slowly, exhausted. "Huh?"  
  
"Noo." The blue eyes looked up at him half open. The light face fighting the sad tug at the edge of its mouth as it swallowed repeatedly. Trying to hold it in before looking away. Feeling the scarred hand rough his shoulder, sighing heavily.  
  
"Are you alright?" the blue eyes looked up watching the scarred face turn to the thin red hair sitting on the counter. Her wet face nodding quickly watching the dark eyes offer her a small smile as he watched her shake. "See." He grinned nudging the blonde hair lightly. "He's fine." He watched her green eyes look over at the blonde hair alarmed, still wide from where he had heard her scream as he relocated the small shoulder. "Everything's fine alright?" He grinned at her as he moved back towards her. Watching her open a small draw directly under the cabinet. "Very nice." he grinned pulling out the small first aid kit. "Can I, bandage up your cut some?" He flashed her a reassuring nod watching her green eyes study him. As though trying to find out what it was that Iris always saw. He was so rough, everything about him hard and dangerous, his eyes watching her jump lightly. Quickly blinking as he touched her face gently. "I just don't want you to bleed."  
  
He watched her nod quickly leaning back slightly for him. Her small thin leg appearing as he moved her skirt up again. Gently letting the small cotton ball press onto the wound. Watching her nervous green eyes switch back and forth from his eyes to her cut. "So." He sighed heavily. "Who's fault is this?" She glanced up, watching his dark eyes look back at the blonde hair that leaned against the table looking away.  
  
"Um.." He glanced up at her light whisper. "Mine." he blinked  
  
"Yours?" She watched his baffled expression as he looked down at her.  
  
"Somebody...some people near the bakery were...Jim fought them so they wouldn't hurt me." His dark eyes frowned, watching her look down at her cut as she stopped talking. Blonde hair running back into view as he glanced back watching the light face stare at them listening intently. Blonde hair immediately turning back around as he looked.  
  
"You know." he grinned at her "When I say I am going to kick some...butt." He chuckled editing his words for her. "That doesn't really mean I will." He grinned watching her frown slightly. "Yeah, Jim would never forget one of the number one rules Daniella." He glanced back at the blonde hair watching the heavily concerned light face stare down, still breathing through its mouth to fight the pain. "Always make sure the girl is safe first, then fight." He watcher her nod approvingly as he grinned. "Jim?" The blue eyes looked up at him as he glanced back "You don't think you would ever forget that and let something like this happen huh?" He frowned watching the blonde hair just silently look back at him as though waiting to be struck. His scarred face lightening with the visible traces of pain streaming through the blue eyes trying hide it. Dark eyes flashing a grin. "Naa not you huh?" He chuckled turning back around as he peeled apart the bandage offering it to her and turning around to offer her privacy as she applied it. Scarred form moving back over toward the blonde hair, laying a hand on the small shoulder before looking up to the opening door.  
  
"Ahhh what broooke?" She whined stepping in over the glass as she held the carton of milk and several other accessories frowning. "Oohh it better not have been my fav...."She trailed looking up. Feminine blonde hair running into her face lightly as her mouth dipped open. Watching the unruly red hair sigh heavily, thanking every god he ever heard of Iris was finally home. His shift was over. 


	7. chapter 5 part 3: Say, I Love You

Chapter Five Part Three  
  
Say, I Love You  
  
Divine Angel  
  
"You want me to grab you some more clothes or something?" He watching the blonde hair look up as it slowly stopped moving leaning into the sink from inside the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah...ah my bag is...it's...I dunno ask Daniella." The blue eyes frowned slightly they honestly couldn't remember where it was.  
  
"Oh ok. I'll go ask *her* where all *your* clothes are." He chuckled teasing the light skin, but the small face didn't respond. The same pained, scared expression running over everything. The blue eyes, the hand movements, even the way he stood. His dark eyes blinked watching him from the bathroom doorway. This was probably one of those times he was supposed to do something, or say something significant. He frowned harder, he never asked for this.  
  
The blue eyes snapped up at him, hurt but frowning just the same. "Why are you just *looking* at me?" The voice sounded mad, firm, but cracking lightly as it rolled towards the end. The small throat swallowing immediately. "Huh!?" He watched the dark eyes blink lightly before cocking an eyebrow at him. Lazily sighing as it pushed off the doorway and walked down the hall. He frowned, fighting the sad tug constantly plaguing his mouth. His reflection running back at him as he pushed up to his tippy toes to look head on with himself in the high medicine cabinet. Blue eyes frowning back at him from over the lightly tanned face, bloody mouth, roughed skin and filthy hair.  
  
"Um." She sighed her light whisper gently, watching him jump from where he looked like he was concentrating. Her sweet feminine face smiling at him immediately. Watching the loose pair of gray boxers stumble back fast, looking at her as he swallowed.  
  
"Iris I am sorry. I didn't know that...mean that I...." he trailed watching her finger run onto her lips as she moved in, offering him fresh clothes as she smiled. Blue eyes running over his stuff and his bag, using his one arm to take it from her while letting the other one hang unused and resting. She frowned.  
  
"Sweetie?" She watched him glance up at her before stepping back as she crouched down. A nerved by her smile. Shouldn't she have something to say about the dirt and glass he had tracked all over her kitchen? The blood he accidentally smeared onto the wall, but was there just the same. The fact that he shoved glass into her nieces leg and pissed Gene off to no end, because he lost. Again.  
  
"Ah" she heard his fast choke as she quickly shoved the clothes from his hands and yanked his wrist over. Watching him stumble into her shaking lightly with the fast motion before choking his small cry as she hugged him.  
  
"I am so proud of you." She smiled lightly feeling his face scrunch up as he squeezed his eyes and mouth together, locking them shut before inhaling heavily. Her thin arms hugging him warmly, one hand behind his head, the other gently loving his back. "You did such a good job." She smiled, gently pushing him off her shoulder. Feeling almost his entire weight in her hands as she pushed him back. His own way of protesting he didn't want to move, he wanted to stay, but wouldn't giving her anything to ever be able to prove it with. "You did a good job." She frowned, spitting her words like an order as she squeezed the light shoulder before smiling again. Watching his blue eyes frown at her, almost confused by what seemed like mood swings to him. "I already cleaned the kitchen Jim, it just looked like a big mess." She shrugged lightly watching his mouth open slightly, probably to tell her he would have helped but she shook her head fast. "Danny's downstairs stuffing her face with pizza." She grinned watching his face become slightly relaxed as she kept divulging positive information to everything she knew he was worried about. "And Gene's asleep, animal." He grinned lightly all of a sudden. She had been calling him that since he could remember.  
  
She watched him blink fast as she roughed the side of his neck with her hand. "You clean up and come down an eat." She smiled. "We ordered a really really big pizza?" She giggled teasing him. Knowing under any circumstance she had ever seen he would do anything to get some...that or reeces peanut butter cups. Both items some of the greasiest and richest foods she knew. Probably why he loved them so much, because they tasted rich and good, unlike most of everything he ate.  
  
"I am really sorry about what happened Iris." He watched her shrug as she smiled, like it was something that happened every other day. Like something small, he forgot to pick up food for her, or forgot to call her when he left. Not that he ever did any of that stuff, but he imagined that's what that look would have went with.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me. As long as you two came back, and Danny even managed to bring back the milk and bread." She laughed suddenly, as if something about that was ironically funny. "Please come down at eat real soon K?" She smiled, giggling lightly as her hand ran up the side of his face into his hair. His face looking back at her as if most of it wasn't happening. "I'll miss you if you stay up here by yourself." She giggled shifting her weight. Her thin tight pink dress standing up as she leaned into his forehead. "Mmmem."  
  
He jumped, loose mobile hand snapping vacantly at nothing as her hand ran onto the back of his head steadying it as she pressed her sweet pink lips into his forehead. Humming as she kissed him.  
  
"Don't stay up here too long hun." She smiled stepping back, watching him swallow repeatedly. "That animal is likely to eat all your pizza if you do." She giggled opening the door to leave, ignoring his facial expression and everything else she left behind. "Hurry your butt up Jim, love you sweetie." She giggled, and the door shut, nothing but the sound of his own strained shaky breathing.  
  
I.....Love...You....the first? No. He frowned, blue eyes looking down fast, glancing at the tub full of warm water. Small bits of dirt and blood running away from his hand as he dipped it in. Watching the water ripple in the silence as a tear unwillingly fell in. No one had ever said that. No one said I love you, and no one didn't say it because...his mind trailed watching the water ripple around him as he dropped his clothes and moved into the warm feeling. Because.... he blinked looking up at the ceiling as he grit his teeth. Nothing but the stinging snap biting him in random places as the disinfecting moisturizer Iris had poured in earlier found all the red bleeding places on him at once. Because.....he didn't deserve it. Because I never earned it. His blue eyes frowned, it must be really neat to be able to say that to someone. Just like on TV and in movies and things.  
  
"I love you." He growled immediately, listening to his own voice. Even supposedly confessing love and need for someone he sounded like a loser. His blue eyes growled looking down at his body. He was thin, and small, and weak, and light. Everything about him light, light skin, light hair, light face. Nothing hard and dangerous looking like Gene. Dark sly eyes that stood calm and cool, making an impression even if Gene was just sitting there. Fiery red hair that looked dangerous and wild, darker skin that looked...better. "Opposite" his whisper ran out over the water and the room quietly. That's what he was, an opposite, everything Gene was, he wasn't. He frowned, that wasn't true, he could do some stuff the same. "Ahhh" He growled standing up fast and jumping out. Sniffling hard as he grabbed a towel he didn't want to see himself anymore. This sucked, but it couldn't be right. There was something very important he was forgetting to calculate in about himself that made him a bit better in comparison to Gene. He knew it, so what the hell was it?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The plastic dish hit the table. His dark eyes watching the slice of pizza on it bounce slightly before he glanced up. Her light hand still hanging from where she had just purposely slammed it in front of him. Her frowning navy eyes glaring at him as she turned around yanking open the fridge. Daniella's thin red hair quietly sitting next to the scarred dark eyes, watching them. The clear glass cup clanking onto the table with her hand as she cocked an eyebrow at him before slowly pouring in some soda.  
  
"I am *not* going upstairs." He growled at her, watching her eyes flick up fast as he finally spoke. She knew this annoying play would eventually get to him.  
  
"Gene-"  
  
"No!" He growled standing up and shoving the pizza into the middle of the table as she frowned at him. "He's eight blast it!"  
  
"That's right! He's eight!" She squeaked back at him, watching him frown. "Are you listening to yourself? Eight!" She frowned watching him shake his head no.  
  
"He's gotta do it himself. I can't be there all the time so he has to know how! You want-"  
  
"-Then show him!" She slammed the soda bottle she held onto the table as the unruly color moved in her direction. The thin red hair jumping, watching the navy color snap at her. "Danniella sweetie go upstairs please." She flashed a light smile watching the green eyes get up and leave. "Gene you animal. You think just because he didn't come out on top your not going to give him the time of day?! You can't do that, he's bleeding and he needs your help! You-"  
  
"-No that's not what I think blast it." He growled at her, watching her bottom lip stick at him annoyed as her forehead nit together in the middle, damn that was cute. "I know he did a good job, I shouldn't have to tell him that." He growled at her. "But he can't keep coming back the way he does, getting so upset afterward damnt!" He watched her frown as he slammed the table annoyed before sighing heavily. Leaning into it as he rubbed his eyes. "Blast it he's going to be a man, he's got to act like one."  
  
"Well maybe he needs a little help!" She frowned watching him growl at her as she shoved at him.  
  
"I have.." He growled more standing up as she continued to frown. "You think I haven't been helping for the last four years!" He shot her a baffled irritated expression. "Don't give me crow Iris." He growled at her watching her eyes squint. "You've been there you know." Her shook his head, he had helped. "He's go to stand on his own two feet damnt!"  
  
"Oh will you listen to yourself!?" She stomped her foot watching him cock an eyebrow at her. Momentarily abandoning his seriousness so he could grin at her. "I am not being funny Geeeene! What's funny!?" She squeaked waving her hands lightly as he chuckled suddenly.  
  
"You." He grinned before frowning. "You mother him too much." He grinned watching her mouth drop open.  
  
"What?!" She squeaked rolling her eyes as she sighed. "You don't mother him enough!" He laughed this time. His scarred feature grinning at her as he opened his arms watching her frown.  
  
"Sorry, guess I forgot to pick up some of those instincts when I spent my childhood playing football." He frowned suddenly. "He's too smart for all of this. You can't ..can't.." he trailed lightly frowning, can't always be there, can't always help, he knew what he meant, but not how to put it right.  
  
"I can't help it!" She snapped suddenly leaning into the fridge. A long pale pink nail running into her mouth as she bit it lightly. Frowning navy eyes staring into the floor. "I like him." She whined, shrugging as she spoke. "Hell I've, we've known him since he was four! So what if I love the kid." She frowned at him, watching him grin at her. "Don't you?" She sounded desperate now, anxious to be backed up so she would know she wasn't a nut.  
  
"Course I do." He shrugged picking up the piece of pizza she had given him earlier. This was becoming more fun now that Iris was getting so cute. "Think I'd put up with this for one minute more if I didn't?"  
  
"So?" She waved her hands again lightly.  
  
"So what?" He frowned biting some off with a baffled expression.  
  
"Did you ever tell him that?"  
  
"What?" She watched his baffled features escalate like she was a nut. "Just what the hell are you talking about?" He watched her frown.  
  
"Say it." She frowned watching his confused features blink at her.  
  
"What? Say what?" He shrugged chewing.  
  
"Say you love him." She crossed her arms watching him. His dark eyes frowning as he chewed.  
  
"Right now. Just like that you want me to say it?" He cocked an eyebrow at her watching her nod as she smiled. "No."  
  
She kept nodding for a moment before stopping to look at him. "What?!" She squeaked suddenly looking at him confused.  
  
"Look Iris" He grinned at her watching her gap at him lightly. "I don't have to say that kinda stuff, he knows it already. That's just how it is." He shrugged lightly biting more as he spoke, watching her just look at him.  
  
  
  
He had watched her walk out of the kitchen a long time ago. Coming out of the bathroom to the sounds of Iris and Gene in the kitchen, talking about something. Yeah, but that something just happened to be me. He watched her thin red hair sitting at the bottom of the stairs, listening from where she had walked out of the kitchen when Iris had asked her to. Her soft green eyes frowning upset and confused as she sunk to the stairs, she hadn't known he was there. She hadn't known that he was listening to everything they said about him. How they could just talk about him as if he *were* only eight.  
  
She watched her finger slowly trace up and down the small groove in the spindle to the stairs, dull green eyes listening to them in the kitchen. She only saw Gene and Jim every two months or so, but still. It was nice, Gene was funny and Jim was ok. She sighed heavily listening to Iris say something again but they were speaking quieter now and it was coming out mumbled. She sighed, running her hands down the small yellow t-shirt to her light blue shorts as she turned around stopping dead. Uh oh.her mind spit it fast, watching the blonde hair sit at the top of the stairs, but he might not have known she was there. Loose lime green boxers and gray shirt just sitting there rubbing its face with its hands. She blinked lightly, looking back at the kitchen as the hard male voice suddenly let out a sarcastic yeah right before her aunt squeaked something back. She took a deep breath as she stepped up to the next stair, slowly moving up quickly until she was one away from him. Her soft green eyes watching him sit there, completely silent, but he looked upset...somehow. Even thought he didn't move or make a sound she could see the way his hand squeezed together so tight, his knuckles were white.  
  
She watched him jump as she touched him. Cautiously keeping the step of distance in case he tried to shove her, but he didn't. "Mm" He growled at her lightly, retaliating from where her soft fingers brushed against his hand. The ones he used to hold his head as he looked down.  
  
"Jim?" she whisphered his name lightly, watching him draw back from her and not move, her hand slowly running over his till she held it. "My dad died, and I miss him." She watching him move lightly, almost irritated with her.  
  
"I never had one." He growled at her, her green eyes looking down slightly before looking back up at the blonde hair and missing face that continued to stay as it was.  
  
"Bet you miss him anyway huh?" She smiled lightly listening to his rough breathing as she stood before glancing back towards the kitchen. There wasn't any noise, and no one had gone in or out.  
  
"I never had...had a mom either." She blinked lightly listening, before inhaling slowly.  
  
"I don't mind." She shrugged, offering a smile, but he didn't look up. Her green eyes slowly shifting back towards the stairs as he didn't move, and didn't speak for what felt like forever. Her green eyes resting on her hand before jumping lightly, as his moved. Opening his fingers slowly before closing in on her hand and yanking it downward. Her feet tripping quickly to the fast pull before sitting down on the step below him. "Your hurting me." The grip relaxed ever so slightly, letting the blood rush back in from it had been locked out in his strong grasp. "How come you can grab like that?" She frowned slightly tilting her head backwards, looking at him from the step below him and smiling as he came into focus upside down. His blue eyes looking at her, annoyed that she could see him, but unwilling to move.  
  
"Like what?" He sniffled hard watching her smile at him.  
  
"So much it hurts me." she moved suddenly, turning around so he would be right side up. Watching his teeth grit at her as she let her finger run down his wrist and up his arm. Feeling the soft warm skin instead of the smooth cool wood of the spindle. "How come your so strong?" She frowned slightly. Green eyes tracing along with her finger watching him frown at her.  
  
"I am not." She frowned slightly looking at him before dropping her finger, "ow." the grip on her hand relaxed from where it had tightened when she moved her other hand away. Her small arm twisting lightly as she looked at it. His blue eyes watching her, green eyes studying all the ways his were different. How much harder they were, because they were filled with muscle, and hers where thin and smooth, without any real defining shapes. "Your arms look better like that." She smiled at him suddenly "It would look all weird if they looked like mine...kinda like your arms were noodles." He made a face watching her giggle, her face relaxing as he stood up suddenly, tugging her with him as he didn't let go. Blue eyes frowning at her as she only stood up slightly, and yanking at her harder watching her step up quickly, following him as he turned around and started heading towards her room. Her green eyes watching him push the door in fast, and grab his bag shoving what little of his stuff was on the floor into it, never letting her go. "What are you doing?" She watching him continue to shove it in before standing back up, looking at her.  
  
"I am going out." He watched her blink quickly.  
  
"But Jim...its dangerous around here at night." Her green eyes frowned concerned suddenly, watching him just stand there.  
  
"I have to go. I am going to win this time." She frowned as he moved, never letting go of her hand and yanking her with him.  
  
"Wait!" He stopped looking back at her, blue eyes glancing down at their hands and slowly letting go.  
  
"No." She snapped at him, grabbing it back Blue eyes snapping up at her as she did it. "I just need to...get some shoes and a coat." She watched him smile suddenly. "But I don't want to be out for a real long time ok?"  
  
"Ok" He grinned at her, moving with her to the closet as she hung onto his hand now. Her thin red hair pulling out her soft blue coat, thin but fleece. Before grabbing the small white sneakers she had worn earlier, the blood had come off easy.  
  
"Jim?" She watched him look at her as she stood back up. "Are you going to fight?" His blue eyes looked down slowly, nodding.  
  
"I have to." He frowned watching her smile at him.  
  
"I don't mind I just...don't want to be so close this time. Ok?" She watched him grin quickly pulling her towards the hall again and heading for the stairs. His blonde hair tripping as she stopped yanking him back good. Watching his blue eyes spin around confused before heading into the bathroom with her. "We can go out the window and they won't see us." She smiled at him, opening a small draw and dumping some stuff into his bag as he eyed the window. That was a good idea.  
  
"How? You don't have a fire escape or anything." He frowned slightly, he would have thought about it but it was next to impossible.  
  
"I know." She smiled at him, climbing onto the back of the toilet, hanging onto his hand. "But we can jump to the next house, and they do." He grinned getting onto it with her immediately and watching her open the window. The cold night air blowing in on them, making her shudder. "Are you..." She trailed lightly watching his blue eyes scan the outside before making a fast movement forward, dying to get out. "Jim are you going like that?" She frowned slightly watching him stop moving as her hand stayed inside. "Your going to be cold."  
  
She watched his blue eyes smile at her. "I don't have any other pants with me." He laughed lightly as she looked at him just a t-shirt and boxers.  
  
"You have your shorts."  
  
"No I don't I..." He trailed lightly remembering he did have his jean shorts there, he had worn them there after the pool. His blue eyes glanced down at their hands as his slowly let go. Green eyes watching him bolt back for her bedroom coming back quickly hopping into his pants. Dragging a large sweatshirt with him. Her green eyes smiling at him as he pulled it on slowly, using one arm before resurfacing in the warm black sweatshirt that was way too big, it was Gene's. "Lets go." He grinned at her watching her reach out for him as he climbed back up to the window. The night air running through her thin hair fast and sending the sweet smell of her shampoo at him as he climbed our first. The cold 20 degree weather biting his bare feet and legs as he turned around watching her climb out with him and point to the best place they could jump from.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Maybe you should lie to him and tell him you knew his parents." She sighed her words out heavily. Thin pink nailed finger swirling slowly around the edge of her mug of tea. Gently tracing around the warm steam that flouted out as he looked at her. Her soft navy eyes glancing up at him as he didn't respond.  
  
"Two seconds ago you said I should tell him about my dad. Now you want me to lie and say something about his?" He cocked an eyebrow at her watching her make a hopeless expression.  
  
Navy eyes falling back down to the cup. "I don't know." He watched her, calm scarred arms crossed over his chest as he slouched in his chair. Her thin leg starting to bounce lightly from where she had it crossed over hers, thinking hard. "Danny was so upset when my brother died." She frowned suddenly. "She was really independent before, too independent. As much as it sounds evil I think his death was in a way good for her...you know?" She flashed him another hopeless expression watching his dark eyes just blink. "She needed a lot of help to get through it, so I think it made her trust a lot of people she didn't know she could...before..." She trailed again looking down at her tea before up at his mug of coffee. Neither of them had touched their drinks. "I wouldn't want Jim to get independent like that Gene." She frowned at him suddenly watching him just blink, listening but saying nothing. "What is it like to be a guy?" She watched him cock an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What do you mean?" He finally spoke, sighing out his words as he exhaled.  
  
"You just sit there and look at me and you don't tell me what you think....Don't you worry...about...Don't you worry that.."  
  
"Of course I worry." He frowned suddenly sitting up straighter. "You know I do damnt. But there's nothing I can do, so..." He made a small movement with his hand. "I just gotta sit back and back his decisions. That's it, there's nothing I can do." He shrugged lightly watching her just look at him. Her navy eyes just listening before reaching across the table. Watching his dark eyes look down at her hand as she gently grasped the handle to his coffee and drug it over to her side while pushing her tea to him. Stopping as he grabbed her wrist suddenly. Dark eyes staring at her navy color that flicked up at him.  
  
"Your hurting me Gene." She frowned slightly watching him grin at her. His dark sly eyes letting his hand trail down to her hers before squeezing it warmly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jim I am really cold." He glanced back watching her look up at him. Her soft green eyes squinting in the harsh wind as she walked behind like he said so he could block most of it. Her hands pulled inside her blue coat, the sweet soft sleeve eating half of his arm and dark black sweatshirt as she hung onto him. Her small white sneakers bending towards each other as she struggled to keep her legs close for heat and walk at the same time.  
  
"I know, we're almost there." He shuddered quickly, feeling the damp wind fly through his hair. His blue eyes staring ahead as he raced along the desolate black streets. Nothing but shreds of paper and dark shadowed people in the alleys to the sounds of occasional car horns, tire screeches and guns firing. "Hey." He tripped as she suddenly ran into him grabbing onto his sweatshirt. "What's wrong?" He turned around frowning at her, watching her green eyes blink slowly at him.  
  
"I am really cold and really tired...please Jim....how much further do we have to go?" He grinned at her suddenly, watching her green eyes frown. Small slightly freckled face shaking, watching his own teeth chatter through his grin.  
  
"I know a trick...ok. You have to count to two hundred, real slow. And you can't skip any numbers or it won't work. But when you hit two hundred we'll be there no matter what because this always works." He grinned at her, letting her pull his other hand inside her blue coat with hers. Her green eyes frowning up at him concerned by his chattering teeth and numb fingers, her own legs covered with Goosebumps and she couldn't feel them any more.  
  
"That doesn't sound like magic." She shook her head lightly. The wind wiping her thin red hair away from her. Blowing his blonde strains around his face as he grinned at her.  
  
"Yeah I know. But it works. You start at one when we hit the corner right there." He turned pointing as he shivered. "Then don't stop, and two hundred is it." He grinned weakly watching her smile at him mumbling a small ok as he started running. Ignoring her quick squeak as one of his hands pulled out of her coat and the other one squeezed tighter, yanking her with him.  
  
Her green eyes focusing on the corner as they raced to it. Watching the curb come into sight.  
  
"Get ready!" She glanced up at his yell before looking back down to the street watching him run over the curb. Her soft white sneaker bending lightly with her step as she hit the edge..  
  
"One!  
  
He grinned at her yell pulling harder as he picked up his pace. The cold air was burning his lungs, and he could hardly feel anything below his waist. The cold pavement and air was sucking the heat right out of him as he ran over it bare foot. Her hand squeezing his back as he ran, the only spot in his whole body that felt untouched by the adrenaline surging through him. All his senses driven with the chemical pumping through. Making him alert to all the noise that was near him, the danger they would be in if they stopped moving. Adrenaline pumping through his veins heightening all his systems for the fight that was waiting for him at two hundred.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He watched her tight pink dress sway her hips lightly. It was involuntary, her body just did that, ever woman did it, and he loved it. His dark sly eyes grinning at her smooth sweet ass gently moving back and forth as she went up the stairs in front of him. His grin pausing at the top to watch her move towards Danny's room while he moved into the bathroom. The frigid 20 degree air blowing in and sucking the heat out. Who the hell left the blasted window open?  
  
"Daniella hunny are you asleep?" He grinned hearing her knock on the thin wood door.  
  
"If she's asleep will she answer?" He chuckled lightly watching her cute frown snap at him before she smiled turning back towards the door and knocking again. "Hey you two? Alright if I come in?" She giggled lightly. Like it wouldn't be? Wasn't there just a big dispute about cuties a couple a days ago? All about who's was worse boys or girls and how you had to wash boys off with perfume because they were so stinky and how you had to wash girls off with motor oil because nothing else was as powerful.  
  
He leaned into the wall, un-entertained with this until she squeaked lightly. "The doors locked?" She whisphered it to him baffled watching him cock an eyebrow before grinning.  
  
"So leave it alone." He chuckled watching her frown.  
  
"My sister is going to kill me!" She shot it back in a harsh whisper blinking lightly at what she should do.  
  
"No harm done." He grinned at her "Besides they're probably just pulling our chain.' He chuckled lightly shaking his head no. There was nothing big going on in there.  
  
"You know Gene Starwind." She turned around to his sly warm grin hands on her hips. "Oh sometimes I wonder where you head really is huh?. On your shoulders or in-between your legs." She frowned slightly, cursing herself for speaking his name out loud and making herself go nuts.  
  
His scarred face laughing down the hall way before calling back a there's only one way to find out as he walked into the bedroom before adding an Iris to his sentence and making her mouth twitch lightly. Tight pink dress heading down the hall after him before shutting the door behind her and locking it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"One...ninety...ninety five." Her teeth chattered making it hard to pronounce all the numbers she had spoken. His blue eyes frowning as he tugged slightly harder, trying to pick his pace back up but it was so cold, and he was so tired. "Jim I am getting really near two hundred!" He heard her call to him as he ran, his blonde hair nodding.  
  
"I know. I am sorry!" he called back, frowning concerned. This counting thing never worked. Never. Why did he think it might this time?  
  
"You know what!?" she yelled at him, both hands deeply embedded into her coat as she tried to keep warm "I think I might have accidentally skipped 150!" He smiled lightly. "I think I better start back there and keep going!" She called up to him as he grinned, maybe it would work this time after all. His blue eyes looking back at her, smiling. He had heard her yell 150 minutes ago, she hadn't missed it.  
  
"Yeah maybe you should!" He grinned shutting his eyes for a moment as the wind came down strong before easing lightly. Her small body pulling harder as she tried to stop and sink to the ground to hide from the cold feeling, but his hard yanking pulled her up and with him. "Don't stop Daniella! We're going to make it ok!? If we keep moving we'll be warmer!" He grinned at her, moving along side of her as he ran, looping into her arm and pulling her with him.  
  
"Why do you have to do this Jim!?" she frowned at him as he glanced at her. Her small mouth chattering with the freezing weather.  
  
"I have to!" He shot back over the wind and the sound of their running. "I don't know how to tell you but...." he trailed lightly looking ahead, trying to find out how to tell her this was something he had to do because he was born a boy and she wasn't.  
  
"This is like Cinderella isn't it!?...You want to be...something different!?" She grinned at him as he looked at her. Watching her smile, she still loved Cinderella, it didn't matter that four years had passed, she still watched it and loved it. Now it reminded her of being younger and having fun along with the love of the movie. He grinned at her, remembering her commenting his hair looked like Cinderella's when she was younger and how mad he got.  
  
"Think so." He glanced at her, not sure if she heard him since he didn't yell but she only smiled. She had.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"One ninety five!" She screamed this time, feeling him yank harder they were almost there, almost to the end of the street. "One ninety six!" She tripped lightly as he pulled "One ninety seven." Her green eyes looked up. Watching the loose black sweatshirt move around him as he ran. "One ninety eight!" His blue eyes zeroed in on the familiar brick building that was it. "One ninety nine!" That was where the kid lived, he would remember him after this bust. "Jim did we make it!?" He stopped suddenly his grip loosening before tightening as she kept moving, plowing into him. "Ah!"  
  
"Ahh." He groaned as he fell over, shut blue eyes gritting his teeth as she blinked, breathing hard as she looked down at him. Her numb legs touching something other then the concrete, it must have been his, but he didn't look like he could really feel it. "Ahhaa." He choked another small groan as she moved slightly. The soft warmth suddenly moving to get off him as he looked up. Watching her thin red hair move over him as he blinked. Watching her pull back off his chest towards the space of ground in-between his legs before standing up. Green eyes looking up at the building before down at him as he didn't move. Frowning lightly from where she was bent over slightly, she had never let go of his hand. "This is...ahhhis it." He groaned standing up. Blue eyes grinning evilly at the dull brick he knew to well. That stuff hurt.  
  
"What are you going to do? They're all asleep?" She frowned slightly looking at him as he continued to stare into the brick.  
  
"I am going to go in." He grinned lightly looking up at the darkened windows. "I know what room I want." he looked down at her before frowning at her concerned expression.  
  
"Your going to break in?" She frowned at him watching him nod. "What? Why?" She shook her head no, watching him shift his weight in front of her slightly, blue eyes looking right at her.  
  
"Cause, I have to get him." The blue frowned slightly, determined. "Please wait for me." A concerned expression swept thought his face, familiar with the pain that was going to be when it was over. Being alone so far away from everyone wouldn't be fun. "Please?" He glanced up at her as she didn't answer her green eyes just staring at him.  
  
"But you could go to jail. It's illegal Jim. You can't just go in, that's not your house." She frowned at him. Watching him just look back at her calmly, he knew it all already. Thought it through already.  
  
"I know but I have to.."  
  
"You what!" She snapped suddenly watching him trip forward as she yanked at his hand from inside her coat. "You have to go in!? You just want to be like him!" She frowned at him suddenly watching him frown. "You want to be just like Gene! This is something he would do!" She frowned, green eyes welling with tears as he pulled at his hand.  
  
"You can't come in with me." He frowned at her. "Will you wait?"  
  
"No! You didn't listen to me!" She snapped suddenly pulling her other hand towards his inside her coat so she could hang on tighter. "It doesn't matter what he says about you cause he's wrong!" The blue eyes frowned upset suddenly, pulling at his hand. "You don't have to be like him Jim I like you better the way you are!"  
  
"Stop it!" He growled at her pulling at his hand as she shook her head no. His mad blue eyes unable to pull their stare from the small clear tears trickling down her face as he struggled to wedge his hand out of her grasp.  
  
"I know I...I haven't seen...I don't see you as much as...I don't see you a lot but I know that your smart and I am not going to let you be dumb!" She growled at him suddenly, watching him step back. Blue eyes slightly concerned, she had never done this before. "I don't want you to go in!" She cried suddenly as his hand started to slip from her grasp. He was too strong for her. "If you go to jail I'll never get to see you! My mom will never let me come visitAhh!" She screamed tripping backwards as he yanked his hand out of her coat. The cold night air rushing at his warm flesh like piranhas in the tropical sea.  
  
"You knew! I told you I was going to go in and you said ok! You lied!" He frowned at her suddenly, angry that she decided to change her mind. The one person that had fully gone in to something he had to do so he wouldn't be alone.  
  
"You didn't tell me you were going to break in so you lied!" She cried, thin red hair blowing into her face from where she sat in the dead grass of the small lawn to the ugly brick.  
  
"You lied! You said...you said.." he trailed, watching her. Small goosebump legs curled to her soft blue coat as she cried looking down at it. Don't be mean to girls, it was one of the things he was taught best, but now that he was getting older it was starting to come as a realization he wasn't taught this to in fact be genuinely nice to them. For no reason other then to make them feel good, but to get something in return. What Gene was getting in the kitchen. He felt a shudder go down his spine as he watched her cry, quietly standing no more then a foot from her. He didn't want that, it was like lying to them. Telling them only what they wanted to hear so you could get what you wanted. He felt heat rush into his cheeks as the thought of something like that happening to him rushed into his head before he closed his eyes and got rid of it. "Pleeease don't go iiiinnn." He glanced down at her cry suddenly. Her thin red hair sniffling before looking up. "One of these days I am gonna marry you Jim. I don't want you to go to jail ok?" She watched his blue eyes cringe as she spit her future plans. As thought she had just hit him instead of offered him such a compliment.  
  
"No." He dropped into the grass suddenly. Blue eyes and numb hands yanking her face up. Watching her teeth chatter as she shivered in the freezing slightly iced grass. "You don't *want* to marry me." He frowned at her watching her green eyes cringe confused.  
  
"Ya huh." He felt her face nod as he held it. His blue eyes frowning at her, she was so wrong.  
  
"You just think that. You don't know." He shook his head no, blonde hair running into his face as the wind changed directions suddenly. Blowing hers back with small bits of ice and wet air. Her calm green eyes looking at him. She doesn't want to marry me-his blue eyes frowned-I am like a busted toy.  
  
"If I say I won't marry you will you not go in?" She watched his blue eyes glance at the brick. "You came all this way, you don't have to go to jail to prove something stupid Jim." She watched his blue eyes snap at her immediatly. Numb hands dropping her face alarmed, even he hadn't decided why he had come. He just knew he had to, how did she know? Already know, he had come out to prove something. To prove Gene wrong, to show him he could come out on top, cause he wanted the time of day. "Jim I am so cold and I wanted to tell you that maybe u-" she stopped dead hearing the loud slam so close to them. Watching his blonde hair spin around towards the vacant end of the street. Vaguely lit by a few bars and liquor shops open for their prime hours.  
  
"Come on." He stood up fast. "Doesn't matter if you marry me now ok?" His blue eye found her hands fast yanking her up. "We have to go." He pulled fast watching her start running afraid of what ever gang was coming their way. Their stoned drunken voices slurring onto the sidewalk behind them as they ran.  
  
"I can't feel you hand anymore." His blue eyes turned back at her small whisper, somehow he heard it even over the wind. The sharp cold was eating him now, even deep in his chest. The last place that seemed to stay warm under the sweatshirt, now that too was freezing.  
  
"Lets go to the bar my aunt works in!" He tripped as she suddenly yanked to the right. "It's this way, we can stay there!" His hand stopped, as he stood still looking around.  
  
"No I know a bar this way." He tugged her to the left watching her frown. "It's closer." He pulled turning around as she fought it.  
  
"What kind bar Jim?" She frowned concerned. "There not safe for me to go into." He stopped moving, watching her concerned face look at him. He knew why it wouldn't be safe. He knew first hand why that wouldn't be safe.  
  
"It's ok. I've been there before, Gene too. They know me, no one will..." he trailed lightly watching her look at him. If she listened to him and he was wrong, it could cost her. "It's ok." He tugged again watching her take a small step forward before nodding slightly. Watching his shaking form flash a weak chattering smile as he started moving again. Running along side of her, he couldn't go any faster. His legs and feet hurt so bad, even through the numbed skin.  
  
"This doesn't look safe Jim!" She stopped dead as he turned towards the bar. Shiny orange and red round light bulbs illuminating everything around the yellow brick as they ran around the door and window. A picture of a half nude girl was panted towards one of the doors beckoning with her finger for you to come in. Along with three signs advertising your first drink of the night was free, rooms for the night were only two hundred Wong, and there were plenty of topless girls.  
  
"I know someone here." He pulled stronger watching her green eyes look down at him from where she was gapping at the signs and painting.  
  
"How?" She frowned baffled, watching him shiver as he stood there sinking slightly to the ground.  
  
"I just do come ooonn." He yanked hard watching her do a fast stumble before he shoved at the door pulling her in with him. The guard was well off duty it was at least 3:00am. The police weren't out and everyone else was a potential customer. "Hey." he shoved her hands off his hips fast as she grabbed him. Green eyes running over the loud music and smoky settings. "Don't touch me ok?' He frowned at her as she looked at him. "Only hold my hand." He watched her nod weakly, trying to stay as close as possible with out physically touching him. Watching several rough looking men flash baffled and sly looks in their direction as she hung on tight. Her thin red hair moving into the space of his shoulder as he averted his eyes from the couple topless women dancing on stage. Pulling hard so they could move fast directly past the bar, ignoring the low class -hey kid you want something to drink?- Blonde hair heading straight towards one of the back dark doors. Shoving it open and stepping in.  
  
The door led to a long hall of other dark brown doors. All equipped with numbers, blue eyes looking at the floor lightly to the immediate sounds of loud moans and squeaking mattresses. She could be in any room. "CIDNY!"  
  
"Ah" She jumped as he screamed suddenly, her thin form dropping to the floor with exhaustion. Green eyes snapping at his face as he groaned suddenly dropping to the floor next to her.  
  
"Just wait a sec." He sighed heavily. Gently touching his purple and slightly white legs. "CIDNNNY!" Her green eyes glanced up waiting for something to happen as he screamed. "CID!.." He stopped watching a door open slightly to feminine giggling and the harsher deep tone of a man.  
  
"Who's calling for Cidny?" The deep black wavy hair suddenly appeared. Walking out of one of the dark back rooms. Thin tall figure dressed only in a deep red bra, black tight skirt, black high heels and olive skin. "I said who's calling for me?" She laughed suddenly, hips swaying back and forth as she started towards them before frowning slightly, almost baffled. "Oh no no no." She frowned suddenly, large red lips dropping open slightly as she watched his blonde hair stand up. "Jimmy?!" She spit it baffled "Is that you?" She squinted slightly watching blue eyes grin at her immediately. A warm smile running over her face, she recognized that.  
  
"Cidny." He sighed heavily watching her start forward, she would help. She was help.  
  
"Oh my god! Your so tall!" She smiled rushing over in small quick steps, watching him grin at her, blue eyes fixed on her face as always. "Where's Gene I haven't seen him in a month! And just look at you!" She smiled grabbing the small black sweat shirt and shoulders before frowning watching his shivering form grin at her. His sweatshirt was next to frozen. "Oh my god your like ice child." She frowned at him grabbing his hand and scowling further. "What in heavens name have you been doing?" She frowned at him, dark brown eyes suddenly blinking, caught off guard by the thin red hair hiding behind him. "Weell." She smiled suddenly, extending her hand. "My name is Cidny, so who might you be?"  
  
He moved slightly watching her green eyes stand up straighter looking down at the olived skin and long red finger nails before extending her hand and shaking it. "Daniella."  
  
Her red lips smiled warmly "That's a beautiful name." She giggled slightly before turning back to the blonde hair. "So where is he?" She smiled expectantly watching the blue eyes look down slightly.  
  
"He's not here." She frowned.  
  
"What'd you mean he's not here...your here all by yourself?!" Her thin dark eyebrows raised suddenly. "Just the two of you!?"  
  
"Please we didn't mean to cause any trouble! We just...we needed someplace to go." Her brown eyes frowned concerned at the thin red hair that suddenly spoke up. Eyeing the clean little girl that was dressed well before moving back to the blonde hair in the over sized black sweatshirt and shorts.  
  
"I would say so." She frowned suddenly looking down at their freezing figures as she stood up. "Come on, we got to get you two warm and Jim I am gonna kill you for not wearing shoes."  
  
Her green eyes smiled watching the olived hand gently guide her shoulder along side her to follow before snapping at the blonde hair. "Didn't nobody ever tell you there is glass and drugs all over these streets?" She watched him sigh heavily, too exhausted to care if he wore clothes out as long as he was warm. Blue eyes cringing as he slowly walked in soft gentle steps following her. "Daniella you got a mommy or daddy?" She smiled down at the thin red hair as she bent down lightly grabbing the wincing blonde hair around the waist and hosting him off his feet. Feeling him hang on, and knowing he must have been in some pain not argue he could walk.  
  
"Yes, my mother, but right now I am staying with my aunt." She smiled lightly watching the wavy dark hair unlock a bedroom door.  
  
"Is that so." She glanced at the pale blue coat shivering as she stood unthawing. "You just stand there while I peek in alright?" She smiled watching the thin red hair nod as she opened the door looking in before sighing heavily. "Alright." Her chocolate brown eyes watched the thin red hair walk in before stopping lightly and looking up. "Don't you worry about Elmer he's asleep." she smiled lightly hearing the blonde hair groan as the small green and blue eyes caught the passed out middle aged male sleeping in the bed of the small vodka smelling room. "This is my girlfriends room, mine is too busy for you two." She frowned slightly letting the light weight slide out of her arm, as she looked around. "Wonder where she is though."  
  
"Cid Gene doesn't know I am here so.."  
  
"I know he doesn't." She frowned slightly, almost exhaustedly so at the cringing lightly face that stood gingerly. "Even that man has enough sense to not let you wonder in here so late alone, with her." She shot the blue eyes a frown quickly, watching them look down as he groaned. Her tight black skirt heading across the small empty room of nothing but a big queen bed already occupied and small built in shelving unit.  
  
"Jim." He glanced up watching her green eyes move over to him. "Can I trust her?" She smiled watching him nod as he bent over letting his hands rest on his knees.  
  
"Ok here's some extra blankets." She smiled dropping onto her knees with them and folding out the big comforter to serve as a mattress. "Darlings you both look so tired." she sighed heavily looking up at them before eyeing the hurt legs of the blonde hair gently standing there watching.  
  
"I am sorry we came uninvited." Her brown eyes glanced up at the polite comment the thin red hair made. Small green eyes smiling at her, genuinely thankful for the help, even if it was in such a scary place. Her small slightly freckled face watching the soft smooth red lips smile warmly as she continued to fix a small warm spot before standing back up and pulling a loose black t-shirt over her head.  
  
"Baby?" she watched the blue eyes looked up at her as she spoke to him. "Where is Gene? I bet he's worrying himself to death about you." She frowned slightly watching him grin.  
  
"Betcha he hasn't noticed I am gone." He watched her brown eyes sink to his answer, looking as though he had just crushed something she loved before frowned slightly. Watching him jump as she laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Your only lying to yourself." she frowned, watching him trip lightly as she grabbed his wrist and yanked it with her. Ignoring his groan of pain. "Your going to call him." She frowned down watching him look up at her.  
  
"Aaaa." He groaned immediately. "Cid I came to get help I don't *want* to call him right now." He pulled back wincing a he used his legs but she didn't stop. "Cid come ooonnn, now yeeet." she glanced down at him as he pulled "Ahh" he whined suddenly as she stopped and he tripped, the seemingly rough carpet rubbing against his raw skin.  
  
"Fine then. Not yet." she frowned at him watching him nod, thankful. "But soon ya here?" she raised her voice pointing a finger at him as he smiled at her nodding.  
  
"Ok." He grinned as she dropped his wrist sighing heavily as she started for the bathroom. Opening the door slowly and squeezing in. His blue eyes glancing over at the thin red hair now resting in the soft blankets, curled up exhausted. Flashing him a tired small smile as he glanced over. Green eyes watching him grin back at her before cringing lightly as he moved. Feminine squeaking coming from the bathroom as he glanced at it before watching the wavy black hair come back out giggling lightly with a small bucket and washcloth of hot water. "What." He frowned at her, watching her walk past him towards the thin red hair before glancing back.  
  
"Get over here silly. Why sit where there aren't no blankets." She smiled at him as he watched her. "Sweetie you look so frozen." She smiled down watching the green eyes look up at her. Moving slightly. "Looks like this is another point for the women Jim." She giggled back at him watching him raise his eyebrows at her. "One of you wore a coat out, and which one was that huh?" She giggled lightly watching him grin. Blue eyes cringing through the hard tingling sting that was eating him from the waist down.  
  
"Only because he didn't have one he could wear." The green eyes sat up slowly watching the wavy black hair sit down onto the soft comforter. "Thanks." She smiled at the green eyes, watching the sweet young feminine hands take a warm washcloth and let the heat run onto her legs slowly. They didn't hurt so bad anymore as they slowly warmed up.  
  
"You gonna be alright darling?" the green eyes glanced up at her, fascinated by the brilliant red of her lips and the incredible contrast of her dark hair. Slowly smiling.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good." She smiled warmly. "Such a pretty thing you are. Way to pretty to be someplace like this." She sighed heavily, squeezing out a washcloth as she did and starting over towards the closed blue eyes. "Jim baby?" She smiled watching the blue color open ever so slightly as the light mouth just hung open exhausted. "You don't look so good sweet stuff. More like someone tried to drown your legs hmm?" She smiled at him watching him slowly close his mouth.  
  
"I was running...for.." His closed eyes frowned hard. "I am such an idiot Cidny." He swallowed fast as his voice cracked. Feeling her warm hand run over his face as she sat down in front of him, frowning down at his legs and feet. "What's it take to say you love someone?" Her chocolate brown glanced up at him lightly. Watching his still exhausted pained expression stare back at her. "Ow." He cringed as she gently grasped his ankle turning it slightly to get a look at the parts of his leg she couldn't see. Watching his light skin jump and cringe with her touch as she ran a hand onto his knee sliding it back with his shorts to the middle of his thigh. Watching the blue/purple color run up under the denim as she sighed. "Ahhow!" He jumped fast as she gently touched the warm washcloth to his skin.  
  
"Baby I can't just leave you this color." She frowned at him as his small hands snapped at her wrist cringing. "Your gonna end up loosing all your toes to frostbite or something." He frowned back at her, blue concerned eyes fighting the heavy stress and pain trying to seep into them.  
  
"I know." She smiled lightly as she listened to his fast mumble, blue eyes staring down at his legs, just another thing wrong with the rest of his light colored scarred skin. "Ahhaaa." she heard him groan with pain as she gently grasped his chest pulling him forward away from the wall slightly as she stood up. His blonde hair leaning forward exhausted and weak as she moved behind him, sitting down against the wall and pulling his light weight back into her. His small build shivering immediately at her body heat Warm smooth hand running over his forehead and into his hair as he blinked slowly, breathing was so exhausting. The sting from his legs slowly dying down as his eye lids became heavier.  
  
"Baby?" She smiled at his small hum that asked her what. "You want me to go get Mike? He'll take you down to the bathroom at the end of the hall and help you get yourself all fixed up." She smiled before sighing as he shook his head no fast. Making small ssss-ing sounds of pain as she pulled at the back of his black sweatshirt. Now damp from the amount of dew and ice water in the air. Her long red nails pulling it up over his head slowly, watching him lean forward to help her before moaning harder as she pulled it off. Her dark brown eyes frowning at the light gray shirt he wore. The soft color of his skin disappearing back under it as it released the sweatshirt and fell back over him. "Baby?"  
  
"Ahh...ow." He arched his back lightly, pulling away from her soft touch as she pushed the back of his shirt up more. Looking at the scrapes and bruises, most all of them unattended to.  
  
"Where you getting these?" She frowned concerned, pulling his light weight back into her and pulling up the front of his shirt. "Oh baby, where are you getting these?" She frowned harder running over the bruises and cuts before the dark color around his right shoulder. His light hands pulling his shirt back down suddenly. Hugging it to him as the strong smell of her perfume ran with her face as she leaned into his hair. Thin arms hugging him as he closed his eyes, he was so *so* tired. "Jim?" She watching his light face continue to lean into her before mumbling a small what? as she ran a hand over his forehead. "Gene know you got all these bruises?" She frowned, glancing up at the thin red hair that was sound asleep. The blonde hair leaning into her soon to follow.  
  
"Naa.I got to do it myself." His small mouth hardly moved as he spoke, so completely relaxed he looked as thought it was exhausting to try and talk. The same fatigued expression falling back to his small lips that hung open lightly as he stopped, answering her question.  
  
"He don't ever hit you right?" She squeezed the small chest gently watching the light features suddenly frown. Shaking their head no. Not Gene. Ever.  
  
"Never. I got all this from a fight I was in today. I was supposed to finish tonight but.Danny didn't want me to go...cause..." She watched his small voice start trailing as sleep started overpowering him. "Gene doesn't know." The small voice cracked suddenly, the small closed eyes squeezing tighter. "I lost...times, I have to win one soon or..." She frowned listening to the small voice that talked so slow and drawn it just stopped mid sentence, dead asleep. Her smooth hand running back up over his forehead and ears, warming them as she listening to doors open and close in the hallway.  
  
"She didn't want you to go in huh?" She smiled lightly looking up at the closed green eyes sleeping in the heavy comforters. "Sounds like you got good taste in women baby." she smiled leaning back into the wall. Slowly closing her heavily made up eyes before jumping. Hearing the strong yell of her name from the hall. "Blast it." She glanced down at the blonde hair dead asleep on her. Her smooth hands moving ever so slowly to shift him off before watching his blue eyes open fast. Moving panicked to the surroundings before landing on her and remembering everything. "Baby someone's calling Cindy I gotta go see who." She smiled watching him move slightly so she could get up. His light features smashing together as he grit his teeth, sighing heavily as he leaned back into the wall letting the pain ease.  
  
"Who's out here calling for Cidny?" His dark eyes grinned immediately. Watching her wavy black hair step out of the dark door smiling as always.  
  
"Cidny." Her red lips smiled immediately, always glad to see his unruly red hair, but especially glad this time. "Cid you haven't happened to see a blonde about this tall anywhere have you?" He teased her lightly as he walked over, she knew Jim well. Her dark sly eyes watching him grin at her, hardly a trace of real panic in his face but it was there, ever so slightly.  
  
"Cidny's got what you want Gene Starwind." She giggled lightly, bouncing her hips to her words. Watching him raise his eyebrows and pick up his pace as she motioned toward the room. Wavy hair brushing against his shoulders as he pushed in. Dark sly eyes darting slightly before landing on the blonde hair in the corner. Blue eyes firmly looking back at him before darting away.  
  
"Ahhh blast it." He growled, heading across the room to the familiar light skin and crouching down. Watching the blue eyes look away as he pulled the light face at him, looking over it before running down the gray t-shirt and jean shorts to the frostbitten legs and glancing back up. "It was your idea to lock the bedroom door wasn't it?" He grinned watching the blue color look up at him. His scarred face chuckling "I knew that was you right away." The heavily concerned expression ran away ever so slightly from the blue eyes as they watched the unruly color. "Iris is home I made her wait. Like I would drag her out in this mess." He chuckled softly. "Daniella, she's.."  
  
"She's ok." The dark eyes looked up from where they were studying the purple legs glancing at the thin sleeping red hair as the light hand pointed at her.  
  
"You almost got frostbit here." The blue eyes glanced down where he pointed at the small ever so slight patch of white skin on his toes. "You know they amputate for that." The dark eyes glanced back up watching the upset expression just sigh shakily before darting up to look at him. Watching the scarred features grin, sending a small playful punch at his face. Blue eyes blinking fast as they fought back tears. Scarred hands running onto his ears before tracing out to his nose and squeezing it gently. "Your a lucky dog Jim." He chuckled suddenly, not a trace of real frost bit on him, only the final inital affects before it would set it. The blue eyes blinked looking down before sniffling lightly.  
  
"This was all my fault. I asked her to come." The dark eyes watched him. Stressed blue eyes whispering to him from where they sat slouched onto the floor in pain.  
  
"No." He shook his head slightly. "I know she went with you." He grinned suddenly watching the light face remain unchanged. Neither admitting or denying the comment, but he already knew it was a fact. "You think you can stand up?" His dark eyes ran back down to the smaller legs, completely still. Almost dead if they had more of a blueish pale color, instead of just the disturbing beat purple.  
  
"No." The blonde hair shook no, swallowing fast as the dark eyes looked up to the cracked sound his voice had spoke with. The blue eyes fighting tears. "Ahh." the light hands reached for his wrists to stop him as he gently grasped either ankle turning the small legs ever so lightly. "Ow...oow." The dark eyes glanced up momentarily to the small cringing word asking him to stop.  
  
"You ran all the way here?" The dark eyes frowned baffled, watching the light face just swallow before licking it's lips. "That's a long way." The dark eyes blinked before glancing back at the sleeping thin red hair. "Five miles...and you brought Daniella?" The dark eyebrows raised. "That's impressive." He chuckled deeply. "I admire guts." He grinned suddenly watching the blue eyes close as he squeezed the smaller knee where a small white patch of skin was. Testing to make sure it wasn't dead.  
  
"Ahhaaaaa." The light face sobbed suddenly. Squeezing its hands into light fists as the scarred hands slowly released its skin. The scarred grip running up to the small shoulder gently. Watching the blue eyes open, wiping the tears off their face.  
  
"You got anymore white patches I should know about?" The dark eyes frowned slightly looking at the light face slowly blinking.  
  
"I didn't know that...I didn't know I had any." The dark eyes frowned more suddenly looking back down moving the rim of his shorts upward to look at the small thighs and frowning.  
  
"How high does this run up your legs?" He frowned slightly watching the blonde hair shake no absently, cringing heavily from the slightest touch. "Here.come here." The scarred face grinned at him suddenly, reaching around his light gray shirt to his back while running his other arm under the bend of his knees.  
  
"Ahha...aah" The blue eyes closed quickly as he stood up with him. Small light hands shaking lightly as he stood before attaching to the scarred skin holding him. "AhhGeeene." The small voice groaned through grit teeth as he moved.  
  
"Cid, you got any warm water I can get to around here?" He flashed her warm olive face a grin. Watching her approving dark eyes search lightly before moving toward the old mason cement bucket used as a end table and taking the things off it. "Great." He grinned at her watching her turn it right side up and grab hold of the handle. "Don't make the water too warm." he grinned at her watching her head towards the small bathroom and squeeze in before looking down at the blonde hair in his arms. The blue eyes looking up at him.  
  
"I thought you would be so mad." The small voice cringed, straining through clenched teeth.  
  
"Yeah well." He growled lightly "I am...why?" He grinned "You want me to start yelling and throw things around?" He chuckled lightly, watching the light face grin. "Next time we go anywhere." He frowned suddenly. "I want you to bring pants. Not shorts." He watched the light face smile, choking a small laugh as the dark eyes looked back up at the wavy black hair slowly coming towards him with the heavy bucket of water. "Your going to stand up alright?" He frowned slightly, ordering the light face that nodded immediately.  
  
"Ahhaa." the smaller face whined as he moved him. His scarred hands shifting the light weight slowly so he could stand it in the small bucket of warm water. "AHH ITS HOT!" The light skin jolted in his arms as he lowered the purple hues into the warm water. Blonde hair groaning as it was pulled back out quickly to the scarred hand dipping into the water to test the temperature. Scarred face frowning before shifting him to go back in, idiot Jim. "Hey Geeene it's hot! It's TOO HOT!" The small hand dug him, panicked at the burning sting the water caused from last time.  
  
"Jim." The blue eyes glanced up at him, cringing in pain and stress "You got to go in the water. You just got to do it, alright?" He sent a soft reassuring grin with his words. Blue eyes closing with a heavy groan before holding its breath as he stood it up. Flinching as though it were shocked as he let the purple hues of the thin stiff legs disappear into the small bucket.  
  
"Mm" The blue eyes jammed shut, clenched jaw choking a small sound as it went in before silencing. Digging into the black t-shirt of the scarred chest it leaned into to stand up. Dark eyes frowning hard as they looked down at the small shoulder. Feeling the strain of the small body under him hanging onto his waist.  
  
"Cid." She looked up at him immediately from were she was watching the light face hold in the pain. Her smooth hand gently rubbing the small back that stood in the warm bucket. "I want you to call a number for me alright?" He grinned watching her walk over to the small cell phone and pick it up, dialing as he instructed before handing it to him. His scarred hands gently shoving the light grip off him and letting her steady the blonde's balance.  
  
Her face tensing as the small hands snapped at her immediately. Squeezing hard "Ahh" the light face choked slightly "Ahhaa" the overwhelming pain flying widely thought him, but he could win this one.  
  
"Yeah, extension 518." His dark eyes frowned watching her wavy black hair hug the small gray shirt standing in the water. The light face and hair lost in her shoulder as the other line picked up. "Well I wasn't actually expecting you to be there." He grinned suddenly, the voice on the other line recognizing him immediately. Even thought she hand't actually seen either of them in four months.  
  
"Baby your ripping out Cidny's hair." She frowned slightly, feeling him move fast and quick pulling her hair with it. "Baby!" She pulled at his wrist slightly prying his fingers out before watching them open as she stood up, pulling him with her.  
  
"Ahhh" She felt him sob suddenly, he smooth hand running across her shoulder to cover his mouth.  
  
"Baby hush up." She moved slightly watching the blue eyes look away from her "Look at Cidny." See frowned ordering him, watching his wet blue eyes look up at her. "You brought that sweet doll all the way here, and all she's seen you is strong. You stay quiet, she won't know it any different." She smiled brightly watching the blue eyes travel over to the thin red hair sleeping in the big olive comforter.  
  
"Hey." she looked over watching his dark eyes frown. "Put him back in the water." She frowned watching his unruly red hair nod towards the bucket as she growled at him lightly. Ignoring his phone conversation as she started towards the door. Opening the ugly brown wood and heading out fast snapping at the first moving person.  
  
"Darleen!" She watched the curly red frizz of hair turn around and look at her. Blue eyes blinking hard as they looked away. The tassels hanging from her two rounded nipples still in his head as she smiled at him. Her mouth loudly chewing gum in her small red skirt, boots and tassels. "Darleen you tell Mike Cidny wants him and for heavens sake put some clothes on!" She laughed watching the bright pink lips and bubble gum giggle at her, currently one of the best topless dancers they had. Frizzy red hair ignoring the blonde hanging onto her so he wouldn't have to stand as she giggled.  
  
"You got me Cidny" She winked, starting back down the hall to the wavy black hair laughing lightly as she shook her head.  
  
Her dark eyes glancing down. "Well it's good to know your face isn't frost bitten." She giggled watching the red cheeks look up at her from under the exhausted blue eyes.  
  
"Cidny." she glanced up at the deep voice grinning at her as it came from another dark room. Strong dark skin chuckling at her from above the tight red shirt and baggy black pants. "Who you got there?"  
  
She felt the light hands move, pushing to get down as she loosened her grip. Letting the blonde hair move to the floor. Watching him cringe as he stood up before turning around to the strong African American skin grinning at him. "Well if it isn't Mr. Wizard." The strong face grinned sending a punch towards the light shoulder of blonde hair, watching the blue eyes grin. "You alright there Jim?" The dark skin frowned suddenly looking over the purple legs and strong pained face looking up at him.  
  
"Poor thing was outside parting with a friend and got himself all frostbitten." The dark eyes looked up at her smiling red lips.  
  
"That so" The deep voice chuckled lightly. "Say Mr. Wizard, where's that red headed scumbag you always with?" The dark face grinned, slinging the light weight up to its shoulder. Watching the blue eyes cringe but fight the pain.  
  
"On...on the phone." The light face cringed at him, straining out its words.  
  
"Cidny I think you got it all wrong." The dark eyes grinned at him. "Looks more like Jim's been fighting a battle all night long. You kick some ass Mr. Wizard?" The light face grinned at him, watching the familiar dark face chuckle back at him. The same small scar running across the kind cheek of the deep skin. Mike was one of Gene's old time friends, one of the best ones he had.  
  
"I would have, but I had someone with me and I couldn't bring her along." The blue eyes closed lightly leaning into the strong smooth red of the deep shirt.  
  
"Well well, looks like Jim's gone and found a sorceress." The deep voice chuckled moving into the small room with the wavy black hair. Watching the scarred black shirt continue talking as it turned around flashign them a grin. His strong words chuckling slightly before nodding at the thin red hair asleep on the floor, watching the dark eyes glance at her. "This your woman little Wizard?" The dark hand nudged the small shoulder lightly, watching the blue eyes open.  
  
"She's a friend." the blue eyes closed exhausted, hanging onto the strong shoulder as the dark skin moved into the small cell phone turning off.  
  
"Gene Starwind you son of a bitch." The deep voice chuckled watching the unruly red hair cock a sly grin as it started forward. "We've been missing you down here. A whole month and not a visit?"  
  
"Yeah it's good to see you Mike." His scarred face grinned sending a strong punch towards the deep fist that grinned back at him. "Jim wake up we got to go." He frowned slightly watching the blonde hair frown but not move. The light hands hanging tightly to the red shirt.  
  
"Looks like Mr. Wizard partied himself out." The deep voice chuckled watching the scarred face sigh heavily.  
  
"Yeah right. He's parting me right into a corner." The dark eyes frowned moving towards the thin red hair. Shhing her gently as he shifted her warm weight into his arms and stood up. "This ones not mine." He frowned starting for the door.  
  
"Gene where are you going it's four in the mourning?!" Her wave black hair stopped dead in his path as he tried to move around her to leave the room. "That ain't like you to leave...stay...there's plenty of room for some class." She smiled at him watching his sly grin stare back at her.  
  
"Cidny...thanks." He grinned at her watching her sweet smile fall ever so slightly as she nodded.  
  
"Don't you forget where your friends are Gene!" She smiled calling back to him as he started down the hall holding the thin red hair as the deeper skin trudged after him.  
  
"You drive here Gene?" His deep voice chuckled lightly as he watching the sly face grin at him.  
  
"Oh yeah. Just about all over the city looking for him too." He chuckled lightly, glancing at the blonde hair that had passed into a deep sleep.  
  
"Who's the girl." The dark eyes grinned lightly watching the unruly color open the back door of the bar and step into the alley.  
  
"Iris's niece...Daniella." He grinned watching the deep skin chuckle at his situation. "She's going to kill me. Her sisters a real...pain in the ass." He chuckled suddenly just imagining Iris's face. "Yeah, I am in a hole all right." He grinned at the dark skin. Watching the familiar scar and shaved hair cut just grin at him.  
  
"Yo Mr. Wizard." The dark eyes glanced down at the light hair and face. "Come to life my man, we're leaving." He grinned watching the blonde hair move slightly, the small forehead nit tight.  
  
"AHh ow." The unruly color glanced over hearing the strained pain, scarred face frowning.  
  
The dark skin stopped lightly, looking down at the blonde hair that had moaned with pain as he moved his hands. His dark hand moving the back of the gray t-shirt. "Gene." His black eyes looked up. Watching the unruly red hair slide the small soft blue coat into the backseat of the car slowly. Buckling her up before standing up with a sigh.  
  
"What." He groaned lightly, scarred arms leaning into the side of the car.  
  
"Mr. Wizards got some war paint you should see." His dark eyes frowned lazily strolling over to the blonde hair. Scarred hand picking up the gray shirt and looking in at the cuts and bruises. The dark eyes watching his scarred face swear quickly as it looked at the light skin.  
  
"Yeah he got into a fight this mourning. Drug her into it too." His scarred face frowned as he nodded towards he car and sleeping red hair. "Went out with her to get eggs and bread." His dark eyes frown lowering the shirt again as he motioned for the car. Opening the back door for the dark skin that got in still holding the blonde hair. His scarred hand slamming it a little harder then he would have liked before stomping around and getting into the drivers side. "Came back all busted, glass all in his pants, shoulder dislocated" He growled "...those...he's got some kinda war going on with some kid." He growled slightly, feeling the car hum to life as the key slid in. "It's been going on since he was six? Seven? Looses every time but won't stop." He shook his head, speeding through the red light with his irritation, it was so early. There weren't enough cops or cars to care.  
  
"Looses every time?" The dark eyes glanced up from the light face sleeping on him.  
  
"Every single time." The dark eyes frowned. "They cheat." He flicked on the blinker. "There's a group of...four...something like that." He growled spitting his words before grinning slightly. "You ever hear that saying...a little childhood trauma builds character?" He sneered, scowling as he stepped onto the gas. "Bullshit."  
  
"Oh I don't know." His dark eyes glanced back at the dark skin and blonde hair. "Maybe Mr. Wizard here's gonna be a movie star." He grinned listening to the deep chuckle in the back as he drove.  
  
"Yeah well if he makes it big maybe he'll send us a piece." He chuckled lightly, before laughing as the dark skin in the back grinned.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alright." Her navy eye frowned as she yanked open the passenger side getting in. It took a total of two honks before she came bursting from the house. "Where were...Mike." She sighed heavily as she turned around to the back seat. Catching the grinning dark face. Her navy eyes then falling to the thin red hair and closed blue eyes. "Oh Geeene don't tell me they went to the topless bar." Her navy eyes switching back to the unruly color driving, watching his dark eyes stare dully as he drove.  
  
"Yeah they were at the bar." He mumbled lightly listening to her immediate whine as she flopped around right in her chair.  
  
"Buckle up." She glanced back at the grinning dark face before buckling and frowning at the unruly red hair. His dark eyes frowning harder as she continued to glare at him.  
  
"This is all your fault. If you didn't start in with that, we won't know unless we try stuff and...ahhh.." She trailed suddenly, watching his dark eyes look at her, cocking an eyebrow. Was she honestly going to say it was his fault they were having sex all night? "Gene my sister is going to kill me!"  
  
"Actually she looks fine." Her navy eyes switched back to the grinning dark skin again.  
  
"Mike don't take his siiiiide." She whined stomping her foot lightly. His dark skin chuckling as he watcher her, unruly color silently grinning as he drove. Her thin form sliding into the side of the car as it turned suddenly, navy eyes snapping at the scarred black t-shirt driving. "Where are we going! Your driving like a maniac Geene!?"  
  
"Jim's got beginning frostbite all up his legs." He growled his answer to her, watching her navy color widen as her mouth opened.  
  
"What." she whisphered, turning around fast to look at the blonde hair sleeping on the darker skin. The small legs still purple with slim to none white color. "Oooh Daniella." Her thin feminine hands reached for the closed green eyes running over the small legs and face, but she didn't look as bad as Jim.  
  
"Mr. Wizard must a done something to keep her warm." The dark eyes grinned at her, watching her panicked expression fall to a concerned grateful one as she turned back to the blonde hair. Slowly moving back around in her seat, watching the familiar Community Health Clinic come into view. The dark eyes of the backseat frowning lightly as he spotted the CHC, slowly glancing down at the blonde hair before shifting towards the thin red hair as she moved lightly.  
  
Her green eyes slowly opening, watching the beige surroundings come into focus with the blonde hair. "Jim?" She moved slightly reaching for the light familiar hand before stopping. Noticing the darker male form sitting next to her. The towering figure strong and...huge.  
  
"Hello. Are you Daniella?" He grinned watching her wide green eyes blink quickly as she opened her mouth without any sound. Her small hand snapping at the blonde hair, grabbing its hand quickly.  
  
"Daniella sweetie?" Her green eyes snapped at her aunts voice immediately. "Daniella this is Mike. He is very nice sweetie, a good friend." She smiled, feminine blonde hair running into her eyes as the car screeched to a stop for a red light the scarred black shirt was trying to run through. "Gene will your drive straight." she frowned turning back in her seat.  
  
"Oh Iris. Your so sweet." her navy eyes snapped back at the grinning dark skin "I never knew you cared." He chuckled watching her smile, giggling lightly. The green eyes running back into view as he looked back down at her. "Mr. Wizard here says your a friend of his, and I am very pleased to meet anyone, who is a friend of his." The dark skin smiled at her, watching her face soften as she smiled back.  
  
"Why do you call him...Mr. Wizard?" Her green eyes slid her weight over the leather seats slightly. Looking up easier as she watched the dark eyebrows raise.  
  
"Why do I call him Mr. Wizard?" He chuckled hard, glancing up to the unruly red hair driving. Watching a small grin run over the scarred face before glancing back down at her. "Because that's what he is. A wizard. In the mind." He watched her blink, green eyes looking back at the blonde hair, smiling.  
  
"Does he call you anything back?" The dark eyes grinned.  
  
"Yes, he calls me the shadow man, but you can call me Mike." She giggled lightly, feminine blonde hair turning around in the front seat to smile at her.  
  
Her small slightly freckled face giggling before easing. "How come he calls you the shadow man?" The dark eyes grinned at her, surprisingly gentle in the strong muscled body.  
  
"Cause when Mr. Wizard here was just maybe five or so, I was the first one of my race he ever saw." He smiled at her watching her raise her eyebrows as she smiled at him, thrilled by the tale. "He thought I had derived out of the shadows." He chuckled suddenly watching her smile change slightly as she thought about everything he said before licking her lips and speaking.  
  
"Did you know Jim along time?" She smiled unbuckling to sit sideways and get a better look at the dark skin. Blonde hair leaning into the strong chest asleep.  
  
"Hmm I've known Mr. Wizard for about two and a half years. I met him through Gene." She smiled. "Gene helped me bust outa jail a few years back, and us two are good friends now."  
  
"Mike!" The feminine blonde hair turned around smiling at him. "Don't tell her that." She giggled lightly.  
  
"And why not?" The dark skin grinned. "It's the truth, right Gene?" His dark eyes glanced up at the unruly color driving, watching the sly grin chuckle.  
  
"Oh yeah, it's the truth."  
  
"See?" His dark eyes looked back down at the green giggling lightly. "And I quote Mr. Wizard, I shall not treat her like a kid, when she understands better." He chuckled suddenly, watching the unruly red hair laugh.  
  
"Oh for goodness sake Mike." Iris's navy eyes giggled back at him as she turned around. Feeling the car slow to the dull monotoned blinker starting up. The laughing scarred hands turning the steering wheel into the small parking lot, letting the engine run smoothly into the handicapped parking space and shutting off the key. The place was empty, and he could easy make up some story about an emergency if any cops did decide to investigate.  
  
"Alright." He sighed heavily turning around in his chair slightly, looking around at all the people that had suddenly all come with him.  
  
"Gene?" His dark eyes glanced at the grinning muscled face. "Lets just get out and go in." His scarred face grinned watching Mike's chuckling deep skin open the door and getting out. The thin red hair pulling out with him as she refused to let go of the small hand. "Excuse me." The deep face grinned at her as he stopped moving, her thin form running into his leg. Green eyes looking up at how tall he was, before moving at the opening blue eyes. Watching them look down at her dully before gripping her tight suddenly.  
  
"Jim your hurting me." She frowned feeling the grip loosen, the scarred black shirt glancing over fast as she spoke to the open blue eyes before moving over and blocking her view. The blonde hair looking up at the familiar face before at the dark one grinning at him.  
  
"You want to walk?" The scarred face grinned at him, watching him open his mouth to answer before jumping as the small feminine hand was pulled out of his. His blue eyes snapping down to the thin red hair suddenly being picked up by Iris.  
  
"Why is everyone here?" The blue eyes frowned at him concerned, glancing at Iris now carrying Daniella. The small blue coat suddenly unable to stand, her legs however un-frostbitten where hurt from the cold air and wind that had blown over them as she tried to run five miles with him. "Gene what's?...Geene what's.." His dark eyes grinned watching the blonde hair wince as it moved alarmed but exhausted. Feeling the warm indoor heat rush over him, burning his legs as they walked inside.  
  
His strong scarred grin heading over to the blonde hair talking to the nurse as she smiled at him. His scarred hand picking up the folder she offered him. "Gene they say I have to wait." Her navy eyes turned to him concerned.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Her legs are fine, they're just hurt from the cold." He grinned at her, watching her worried expression look down at the thin red hair leaning into the counter exhausted. Hanging tightly onto her aunts arm to lessen the weight on her legs.  
  
"Ok." she sighed heavily looking up at him, she knew he knew what he was talking about. He had suffered minor frost bite as a kid when he went fishing and got wet. But that was back on Earth, and no one really talked about Earth anymore. "You go in then." He grinned at her, watching her smile as his rough hand ran down her cheek before glancing back at the dark skin now letting the blonde hair slide to the floor. His dark eyes watching the light skin cringe as it stood up, fighting for some dignity.  
  
"Jim" The blue eyes snapped towards his voice immediately watching the scarred hand motion for him to come as they looked around starting forward slowly.  
  
"You want any help there Mr. Wizard?" His dark form grinned at the blue eyes that looked back at him, smiling lightly as they tried to walk. Mumbling something inaudible as he watched the loose gray shirt and shorts shuffle directly to the unruly hair waiting for him. The scarred hand roughing the small shoulder immediately. Saying something as he started following, just in case he was needed.  
  
His dark eyes glanced behind him as they rounded the corner, chuckling lightly at Mike's grinning face before snapping at the blonde hair that suddenly stopped, sinking towards the floor.  
  
His scarred hands snapping down with his dark eyes, pulling the light form back up by it's arms. "Ahhh are we away from the lobby yet?" The blue eye cringed, breathing hard as they spoke.  
  
"Yeah, no one can see where we be now Mr. Wizard." His dark eyes frowned concerned, watching the blonde hair struggle to stand as the scarred hands helped.  
  
"Good. Geene I don't want to ahhhWalk ahhhaaaAnymore." The light face groaned in pain, feeling the floor disappear as the scarred hands lifted him up slightly.  
  
"Jim you idiot. You shouldn't have been walking before if it hurt." He growled slightly watching the light hands dig into his black shirt to hang on as they cringed blinking back tears.  
  
"Mr. Wizard's a dignified man Gene." His scarred dark eyes flicked up at the grinning red shirt watching them.  
  
"Yeah...right...well just keep testing your luck Jim and we'll see how dignified you'll be." his scarred face frowned watching the dark skin give him a dull look as the light face hid under the blonde hair. Light hands shaking slightly as they hung onto the scarred shirt for balance and help. Blue eyes blinking back tears fast as the scarred hands yanked his weight up quickly to get a good grip on him. Chuckling darker skin heading down the hall a few doors before stopping at 15C where they were supposed to go.  
  
"Do you need some help there?" His dark eyes glanced up at the young nurse who stood frowning at him. Blonde hair suddenly moving slightly, pushing to get away from her.  
  
"We didn't ask for help did we?" He flashed her a sly grin. "Couldn't be better." He chuckled at his own sarcasm as she frowned confused. What a joke.  
  
"Are.you for room 15C?" The purple eyes smiled at him lightly from under her head of black hair watching him nod as he started moving down the hall, the back of the blonde hair leaning into his chest, inches above the floor.  
  
"Yeah, that's us all right." He grinned at her, chuckling lightly as he caught the laughing dark face waiting for them at the doorway. His dark eyes blinking as she picked up her pace opening the door for him more and heading in. "Looks like you got yourself a stunning nurse Jim." He grinned suddenly, she had a nice ass. But only an annoyed pinch dug him lightly as the small face silently argued.  
  
"Ahh ow you idiot Geeene!" The light hands snapped at him as he moved the purpled legs, watching the blonde hair lay back on the small light green table in the middle of the room. Blue eyes shut cringing as they tried to breathe through its mouth to ease the pain.  
  
"Just relax will you." He frowned annoyed, watching Mike's dark grin lean into the wall to their side as the black hair of the sweet assed nurse pulled a stethoscope off the counter and came over.  
  
"Hey!" The blue eyes snapped at her fast. Pulling their shirt back down from where she had moved it and shoving her away. Watching her bright purple eyes blink confused.  
  
"Nurse where the hell is Judith?" He growled lightly watching her look up, blinking even more confused. There were almost no patients on a first name basis with doctors around here.  
  
"What!?" The blue eyes snapped at him immediately, watching him growl as he glared at the black hair. "Geeene she's going to kill meee." The light hands ran over the small face that whined at him suddenly.  
  
"Well?" He snapped watching her purple eyes blink lightly as they traveled from each one of their faces before landing back on his.  
  
"I..I..I.." she stammered lightly, scanning appointments and times to try and think where Mrs. Miller might be so early.  
  
"I will go get her now?" The scarred face cocked an eyebrow at her, gently shoving her towards the door. "Remind me to thank you later." He grinned at her, watching her baffled expression turn around to him as he shut the door in her face before sighing.  
  
"Gene Starwind do my eyes deceive me? Or have you just pushed a fine woman from the room for a better cause." Mike's deep voice laughed watching the dark eyes frown at him. "Truly this is the work of a *Great* and most *powerful* wizard hahahaha!" His scarred face cocked a sly grin watching Mike laugh. Leaning into the wall as he ran a hand over his face before glancing at the blonde hair lying on the table. Grinning as he started over, listening to the deep laughter.  
  
The blue eyes looked up at him immediately, squinting at him through the sharp stinging. "Why did you bring me here?" The voice clamped its jaw trying to speak without whining. Watching the dark eyes just look at him.  
  
"Just what the hell were you thinking to drag Danilla five miles across town in twenty degree weather!" The dark eyes frowned at him suddenly. The anger that was on pause now clear to come out as things started clearing up now that everything was ok.  
  
"Ahhh" the light face scowled at him, looking away as it breathed heavily, cringing hard.  
  
"Not that the topless bar added any class Jim" He frowned down hard watching the blue eyes close, groaning at him.  
  
"Geeene not nooow." The light voice whined at him suddenly, watching the unruly red coloring of the reckless hair smear as he looked at it through the shine of the salt water filling his eyes. The dark scarred face just looking back at him, frowning slightly before letting out a heavy sigh. Leaning into the side of the table before looking back down at the silent light face. Closed blue eyes squeezing out clear tears that ran off the sides and over the small ears as gravity pulled them back. "Is.." the light voice trailed swallowing hard. "Is...Dan...is.."  
  
"Yeah Danny's fine. She was just cold." He frowned slightly watching the light face cry, his scarred hand running onto the small forehead and into the blonde hair.  
  
"Mmm" The light hand shoved it off. His dark eyes frowning immediately, watching the light hand cover the closed blue eyes as they lay there.  
  
"Come on no ones blaming you." He sighed heavily watching the small mouth open to inhale shakily before frowning sad again and silently crying. "Your both fine, just as soon as we get your blood into all of your legs..." He glanced down lightly "Jim you have to understand.what I said in the kitchen.." He trailed watching the small chest slow in order to hear him better. He wasn't dumb, this was the fourth year they had been together. Jim heard him alright, heard everything he said to Iris. "Blast it you know when I talk to Iris I word things different!" The blue eyes snapped at him. The light hand moving down to slam the table as he jumped surprised at the sudden movement and force. But there was only a hard hurt look staring up at him in pain.  
  
"Why should it matter *Who* you talk to! What you say! Should be what you...what you *feel*!" The blue eyes scowled at him, tears running fast and hard. "Are you telling me you were *lying* to Iris Geeene?!" The voice sobbed suddenly. His dark eyes frowning down, blinking hard. Suddenly it was as though he were being interrogated.  
  
"I don't know what I said to her! That's all I am saying. I wasn't really paying attention! So if I said something-"  
  
"-So if you said something *stupid* it was a lie!?" The blue eyes frowned up at him. "Thaat is such bulllllshiiiit." The voice sobbed suddenly, light hands running over the small face wiping tears away. "You didn't think I could hear you. You didn't lie to her!" The blue eyes cringed watching the scarred face stare back blank, listening. "Now you waaant to.waaant to make shit up caaaause you...meeesssed up big time!"  
  
He groaned lighlty, scarred hand running onto his face as he massaged his temples. Listening to the fast hiccups from the hurt blonde hair underneath him. "Yeah right...I messed up big time didn't I." He frowned guilty, dark eyes looking ahead at the wall as he leaned into the table side ways.  
  
"Reeeally meeessed up!" The light hand punched his arm annoyed, watching the dark eyes look down at it. Flashing a lop sided grin as the small mouth sucked air in 'n out upset. "If you lie to her you lie to ME!" The blue eyes frowned up at his face. "What would make.make me different from her?" The small words spit at him. "Nothing. Just because you use her to get...to get..." His eyebrows shot up as he watched the light voice trail. Would Jim honestly say it? Blast, how the hell does he know about all this? his mind frowned watching the light face cry at him before looking away. "Doesn't matter!" The light voice yelled suddenly, looking back up. "What could you possibly be using me for!? I don't do anything...anything...nothing useful!" The light hands slammed onto either side of the table annoyed. Unable to move and feeling the quick sharp stings as it continuously tried. "If you couldn't answer her it's only a matter of time until...you leeeaaave me cause I can't give you annythinnnng." The blue eyes sobbed suddenly. His dark eyes staring down, mesmerized by the small chest and blue eyes that had suddenly become so upset. Jim hadn't cried like that in, so long. It was scary to see it again, especially now that he was so much older, and meant so much. More then he knew how to express.  
  
"Jim I wouldn't-"  
  
"-Oh YES you WOULD!" The blue eyes snapped at him again, shoving what they could reach of him. "You do it with EVERYONE you know! All the GIRLS! All the BARS! All the CUSTOMERS! You blow EVERYONE off you don't feel like having around anymore!" The light chest heaved. "Aaaahaaha you justaaaa just haven't tired of meee yeeeeet."  
  
His sighed heavily, dark eyes closing. What the hell do you say to something like that? His scarred form turning around, looking away from the sobbing blonde hair. He couldn't take it. Couldn't take logic like that, it was too much.  
  
"Gene." He opened his eyes, watching Mike look at him, the warm eyes concerned and serious. "You best tell Mr. Wizard here, where your magic's at." The dark eyebrows rose lightly as they stood up and gently grasped the door knob. "You both my brothers, don't nobody *kill* nobody while I am gone." His dark skin flashed a reassuring grin to the scarred face and hysterical blonde hair. Dark eyes watching Mike silently leave and shut the door as he turned around.  
  
Jim's chest still hiccupping hard, light hands over the small face as he frowned. Stupid kid, Blasted stupid kid. "Alright." he growled stomping the one hard step over to the small table and yanking the light wrist off fast.  
  
"Ahh!" The light face screamed at him as it was yanked off. Tripping to the ground fast and groaning with pain as it stood. Blonde hair falling back fast as he shoved him. Watching the blue eyes open as they stumbled back into the wall, leaning against it. "Ahaah!" The light face screamed as it punched, watching the scarred face that had crouched down in front of him slip back to the floor. Surprise by the blow and the strength, dark eyes standing up, frowning in disbelief that the light hands had time punch him, never mind so well as they struggled to hold itself up. "Geeene leeeave me aloone!" The light face screamed at him as his scarred hands bawled the loose gray shirt up fast yanking the light skin up with it and pressing it into the wall.  
  
"Now you listen to me." He frowned hard watching the blue eyes close wincing heavily. "Open your eyes! And look at me!" He growled light hands snapping at his wrists, hanging on tightly as the blue eyes opened afraid and hurt. "Jim!" He growled mad he couldn't communicate what he wanted to Jim's level. He had the kid where he wanted, now came the hard part. Telling him in words that said what he meant inside, honestly. "Maybe that is the way it works with women for me. But if your so smart! How come you haven't figure out why I am not tired of you yet!?" He growled watching the blue eyes blink hard, still crying as the small face sucked air in and out through it's mouth. "If I spent days dealing with your *stupid* antics why should I pick NOW! Of *ALL* the days TO BLOW YOU OFF!?" The blonde hair shook no fast, overloaded and confused. "If your such a *Wizard* you Should KNOW!" He frowned at the blue eyes watching them soften, sobbing suddenly. "You know don't you.." He sighed hard. "...DON'T YOU!?" He shook the light skin gently. Watching the small face nod. "It's cause I wouldn't! WOULDN'T!...and you know that.don't you, cause your a genius.a wizard...right?"  
  
"Ahhyeees." the light face cringed, speaking back.  
  
"Yeah? Alright?" He cocked an eyebrow at the crying blue eyes as he smiled.  
  
"Right."  
  
He grinned. "Right?"  
  
"Right! Right!"  
  
"Right. Good." He sighed watching the light face and chest push off the wall gently towards him. His scarred arms slowly lowering the light weight back towards the flood before crouching down to it. Watching the blonde hair look down as it tried to stand. "Besides." he grinned slightly. "I would tell you before I blew you off. I wouldn't just waltz out." he chuckled now.  
  
The blonde hair nodding unevenly at his sly comment. "Ahhh" Tripping forward slightly as it tried to move. Falling into the scarred chest that was warm and strong, reassuring in everyway possible just being there for him.  
  
"You would know ahead of time." He grinned feeling the light arms rap around his neck. "I would give you one of those yellow eviction notices." He chuckled "Tell you to get your stuff out. Put up a room for rent sign." he grinned feeling the small chest continue to sob as it hung onto him, his arms squeezing back becuase *he* wanted to. *He* wanted to be hugged too.  
  
"Ahhh you swear thaaats true! Pleease dooon't leave me Geeene I dooon't haave any, I don't have any-"  
  
"-I know." He frowned slightly with that thought. His scarred shoulder roughing the small back clinging to him. His face resting in the soft blonde hair muffling it's words out into his chest. "I know. It's something you don't have to worry about alright?" he grinned feeling the light head nod. "Don't think about it anymore either. Your giving me a headache just looking at you." he grinned feeling the light face choke a laugh as he squeezed the gray t-shirt, slowly standing up to get the weight off the small legs. Stopping dead for a moment to look at Judith's soft gray hair and worn eyes just staring at them. Silently waiting for them to finish from where she looked as thought she stopped dead in her tracks walking in.  
  
He flashed her a reassuring grin as she frowned concerned, almost baffled and afraid. Walking into one gigantic mess, that finished as soon as it started. The blue eyes completely still in his arms, utterly exhausted in everyway now that it knew it could relax. Watching the red hair move in front and slightly above it as he used its hands to pull its weight onto the small table more. Judith's old worn face appearing in a smile. Her old soft skin forming the sweet perfect lines that he remembered. Her face seemed surprisingly more comforting then he thought it would be.  
  
"It's so good to see you Jim." She smiled at him watching him blink slowly. "It's going to be real easy to fix your legs alright? And I have something I can put on your eyes too." She smiled warmly watching him sigh shakily as he nodded at her. Her worn green eyes glancing up to the unruly red hair that stood silent. "Are you alright?" she smiled at him watching him nod immediately. Of course he was, he could handle it. Dark eyes looking down at the blonde hair the moved slightly looking up at him.  
  
"I like Daniella." His scarred face grinned immediately. Chuckling at how out of place the comment was. The swollen pink blue eyes grinning immediately, choking a small laugh.  
  
"Yeah I thought you did." He grinned down watching the blue eyes blink slowly. "Ever since you were little you never did anything but aggravate her." The blue eyes laughed suddenly, slightly glancing at the small stethoscope that ran under his shirt before back up at the dark eyes.  
  
"What should I tell Iris?" He glanced up watching the scarred shoulders shrug.  
  
"Don't tell her anything." He grinned watching the light face smile before flinching, blue eyes closing as his dark eyes looked down. Watching the old yet smooth hands examine the purple hues coloring the lighter legs.  
  
"Jim do you fell all of this?" She frowned up at the blonde hair concerned, watching it nod fast. "That's a good sign." she smiled at the dark eyes that grinned. How ironic was that. His scarred face watching the light skin jump as she ran her hand up onto his knee turning his leg slightly to look at the inside before pushing the rim of his shorts up. Watching the beaten purple color run up his thigh before she glanced up. Moving slightly to push his gray t-shirt up , looking down at the healthy thin stomach. "Jim how high does this go?" She frowned at him watching him shake his head no. Not opening his mouth from where he had locked it shut while she touched his raw stinging skin. "Alright well you look for me and find out." She smiled lightly, watching the light face continue to stay sill and clamped. Light hands moving to the buttons of his shorts as he exhaled shakily. Dark eyes watching her gray hair move around the small table towards him. "Gene I just saw the little girl. She's going to be fine." She smiled lightly at him watching him nod.  
  
I am going.." Her worn gray eyes watching him as he trailed. "I am going to go wait in the lobby." He flashed her a grin as she nodded, gently patting the back of his shoulder as he moved towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" The blue eyes frowned at him as he turned around.  
  
"The lobby." He flashed a lop sided grin at the blonde hair watching it nod lightly as he opened the door. Waiting for it click shut behind him before sighing heavily.  
  
"You straighten everything out?" He grinned glancing down at Mike's deep voice that chuckled at him.  
  
"Oh yeah. We're set for another six months." he chuckled lightly slouching into a chair next to the strong muscled red shirt. Mike's happy face chuckling lightly as he grinned.  
  
"You lazy bastard Starwind." The deep voice chuckled. Six months, that could either be forever, or a blink. 


	8. chapter 6: The Snack That Smiles Back is...

Chapter Six  
  
The Snack that Smiles Back is Goldfish  
  
Divine Angel  
  
  
  
__*~*~*~PRESENT DATE~*~*~*__ His dark eyes blinked, waking up, still leaning against the cold concrete of the jail cell. Scarred face frowning immediately as he looked around, nothing but the empty bunk bed to his right as he watched the blonde hair walk back in to the cops holding open the metal doors. Blue eye heading directly to the bottom bunk and flopping onto it annoyed. "Hey?" He frowned slightly watching them look up at him. "Where.."  
  
"You scumbag Gene." The blue eyes frowned at him, watching the dark eyes grin at the small fingers that suddenly flashed at him. Heavily coated with the dark black ink used to pull his fingerprints. "Thanks to you I just started my criminal file." The blue frowned at him watching his scarred shoulders shrug.  
  
"Congratulations." He grinned, chuckling lightly at the irritated growl before glancing over as it stopped short. Follow the gaze of the blue eyes before sitting up quickly. Dark raven hair and bright Ctarl Ctarl eyes moving down the hall towards their cell.  
  
"Gene you birdbrain!" She hissed immediately watching his grinning dark eyes completely ignore her as he focused on Melfina. "Just be happy that neither companies decided to press charges against your worthless human hides." She growled lightly watching the blue eyes grin at her as he let out a small laugh. Her bright eyes flicking up at him immediate, frowning. "What's so funny!?" She snapped watching him grin harder. "Jim there isn't any hot water on the ship!" She frowned at him watching him nod.  
  
"They're not pressing charges?" His dark voice grinned watching Melfina's mocha eyes smile at him. Smooth feminine hands reaching through the cold metal as she smiled at him. No doubt Fred wouldn't press charges.  
  
"Mr. Lou and Morgan and Vicson Incorporated didn't press charges Gene." She smiled "That's good news." Her mocha eyes dipped down quickly before watching him cock an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Yeah" he grinned "That's good news alright Melfina." He watched her just continue looking at him. As if the strong metal wasn't between them, giggling slightly as he suddenly grinned. Not sure why, he just did.  
  
"Gene if they aren't pressing charges we should get out of here by tonight." He watched the blonde hair shove him slightly, to make sure it had all of his attention as it spoke.  
  
"WEll Aisha's leaving with or without you puny humans if you aren't!" She frowned at them suddenly watching the puzzled blue eyes and annoyed unruly color look up at her. "Aisha got things to do and people to see and Gilliam is going to bring me there." She grunted triumphantly watching the scarred eyes squint.  
  
"Aisha you wouldn't" She glanced down at the skeptical blonde hair frowning slightly.  
  
"Don't patronize me Jim." She smiled, watching his blonde hair ruffle as he shook his head.  
  
"Oh Aisha lets wait." He chuckled as Melfina turned to the teasing Ctarl suddenly. "I don't want to.leave them behind." She frowned concerned before turning toward the laughing blonde hair. Unruly color chuckling lightly at her, how cute. She was the only one who actually thought Aisha might leave them for a second. Her mocha eyes frowning quickly as the bright peach fur only squeaked at her. Hugging her slightly as it squeaked a -she wouldn't dare to leave them behind when they could perform all the manual labor for her-. Her soft smooth face smiling lightly, glancing back up at the rest of her crew (minus Suzuka who had sent word she would not be joining them for another six months.) It would only be some eight hours before they were released and then about a days ride back to Sentinel three.  
  
__*~*~*~FIVE YEARS LATER~*~*~*__  
  
"Daniella?" She frowned slightly, letting her green eyes continue to scan over the small folder as she read. Slowly turning around to the familiar smiling teal hair of the young eighteen year old. "You don't have to read that, I already told you I would take care of all of your fathers projects." He grinned at her. Watching her brilliant sixteen year old green eyes just smile at him. Lightly running over his blue cop uniform and badge as she looked down.  
  
"I know I know." she sighed heavily watching him take the file as he grinned at her. "I just can't help it Cameron" Her green eyes looked up. Leaning back into the hard wood of her fathers old office desk from inside the police station. Her soft eyes floating to the photos and degrees on the wall. They had said he was one of the best cops they ever had, one of the best chiefs they ever had. She smiled again, looking back at the strong blue uniform from above her light pink dress and small white sandals. She had known Cameron since he was six or so, and from then till now, it seemed like forever. He was her fathers right hand man, her mothers favorite choice. He grinned at her again.  
  
"Danny look, if you really want to become more involved.." he shrugged lightly watching her smile at him. "Come down, we could always use another good cop." He grinned at her.  
  
"Oh come on." She giggled suddenly "You know I could never be a good cop." She giggled lightly watching him shift his weight, slightly moving in towards her as he never averted from her beautiful eyes. "I am not a good fighter."  
  
"Alright alright." He chuckled lightly. "Play the weak girl card with me, I'll take it." She giggled suddenly. "You're a good fighter, and if your not maybe you'd be a good shot." He shrugged. "Either way, seeing you around the office more would make work much more enjoyable." He grinned at her watching her look down slightly.  
  
"It's good to see you again Cameron." She smiled as she looked back up. "But I'll have to think about it alright. I don't know if I am strong enough to be a cop" She shrugged lightly leaning off the desk as his smile lightened, disappointed.  
  
"It just looks tricky, all you have to do is focus." He grinned at her again watching her smile suddenly brighten.  
  
"Really...Someone once told me, all I had to do was kick." She giggled watching the slightly baffled air run over his face. "I got to go." She smiled moving around him as he continued looking at her. Green eyes smiling back at him as she turned to look as he lightly grabbed her arm.  
  
"Wait. This weekend, I am off duty. We could get something to eat, or see a movie. Maybe you should stay up town a little more." He frowned slightly looking at her. "Downtown is dangerous Danny.I just don't like you down there." He watched her slowly move her arm back as he released it, green eyes just smiling at him.  
  
"Don't worry about me Cameron." She giggled her words softly as she opened the door. "I am a good kicker." He grinned at her wink. "And I am really handy with a gallon of milk." She giggled shutting the door and heading out of the familiar and welcoming police station. He frowned slightly watching her go. Her stunning 5'5 figure, 110 in her thin light pink sundress and white sandals. It was a simple dress, she wasn't showing off and attracting attention, but that's what made is so attractive. He didn't ask her where she was going as she started leaving. The answer was always the same. -Starwind and Hawking Enterprises Cameron. Where else would I go downtown?-  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Campbell's is...mm mm good...eww what is that? His blue eyes frowned as he opened the fridge, something was rotting away in the back right corner. "Campbell's is.." he trailed lightly shoving the milk to the back disgusted before grabbing the small dish of Mel's fish from last nigh. "Mm mm good." He grinned chuckling at the stupid jingle.  
  
"I didn't know you liked it so much. Which one do you think is better Jim?" She smiled watching him turn around with the fish as she giggled at him. Mocha eyes watching his sixteen year old blonde hair stop moving to look at her from where he had been lightly dancing to no music. His light face only grinning as he opened the microwave sliding in the fish while nodding to Mel's question of whether the lemon juice or canned marination tasted better.  
  
"What color is the marinating sauce?" He shrugged lightly watching her look at him as she slowly filled the sink with warm water. Dark raven hair eyes watching the soap squeeze into it before glancing at him.  
  
"It's the one that comes in that small jar. It's brown...brick red." He frowned slightly.  
  
"The lemon juice then. I didn't like the part with the red stuff on it Mel." She frowned slightly watching him open the microwave again, pulling out the dish as she sighed.  
  
"Not the ones with the marinating sauce." Her quite voice repeated his statement, a personal note to never buy that again. "No one liked that one." She flashed him a puzzled look as he turned around holding the plate while cramming pieces into his mouth with a fork. Not offering any other response other then the small noise he made chewing. "I think Aisha was the only one." She frowned slightly with a sigh.  
  
"Yeah-ah." he choked lightly swallowing as he held up a finger to let her know he was trying to talk. His blue eyes blinking slightly as he choked on her fish before clearing his throat. "When is...when is Aisha getting back?" He frowned at her slightly watching her look back down at the sink moving their small green washcloth around a cup slowly.  
  
"Not for another few weeks...I think.." She trailed lightly, mocha eyes looking into the sink as he frowned. Watching her slightly damp hand run off the counter and over the bottom of her stomach slowly as she thought. Almost forgetting he was there before jumping as she heard him walk out. Letting out a quick giggle to the -Smile You've got frenches!- He declared in the living room.  
  
He grinned under his unruly red hair as he came down the stairs. Watching the sixteen year old slouch into the couch now baggy blue jeans, red t- shirt, blonde hair and plate off.he frowned...that was his fish. "Lazy ass." He chuckled lightly watching the blue eyes glance in his direction, chewing.  
  
"Gene." the blue frowned slightly. "Do you know how high the volume goes on this piece of crap?" The blue hair chewed watching him flash a baffled expression as the light hand flicked the remote frowning lightly. A sly grin running over his face, he knew what Jim was hitting at. The blue eyes looked back over at him. "Not high enough." Frowned as they ran the volume up to a pathetic eleven. Hardly high enough to make it over a shout from the upstairs attic, never mind the low moans and squeaking mattress it had been trying to tune out for the last hour and forty minutes. His blue eyes frowning slightly, Gene was mocking him. Fully aware he was unwilling to leave the phone until that slob called to let him know when the radiator was in.  
  
He chuckled grinning hard as he started for the kitchen listening to -the snake! That smiles back is goldfish.- Both the blonde hair and TV singing to the annoying commercial channel, pathetically the most interesting thing to watch. "Hey." He grinned at her, watching her mocha eyes lightly glance up as he moved behind her. Rough scarred hands running over her smooth shoulders hugging her gently as she felt more of his weight lean in with his strong sigh. "What color?" He grinned, dark eyes closed listening to the soft sizzling sound the soap bubbles made slowly dissolving into the water.  
  
"It wasn't blue." She felt her heart sink slightly as the scarred hands suddenly disappeared. Unruly color walking towards the fridge and opening it. "Gene I.." she stopped, watching his unruly color just shake no as he stood back up with a can of soda. His scarred face frowning away from her as he drank before glancing up and relaxing slightly.  
  
"Mel." He grinned suddenly as he shrugged. "Can't do anymore then your already doing." He grinned at her watching her lightly stressed raven hair nod slowly as she turned back to the sink. Maybe that was so, but it didn't feel like it. Every time they had to wait. It was bad enough he was beginning to look disappointed and skeptical because she was bioandroid. But every time the hopeful blue line to the small white pregnancy test never appeared. It just wasn't working.  
  
She glanced up at him as he suddenly set the small can of soda down and started for the door. Blue eyes grinning at him as they sat by the phone, chuckling lightly at the scarred form that had grown accustomed to it not moving for the past two days waiting for the call. Dark eyes frowning slightly to the -did you know their made with real cheese did you know that they were fishes...the snack...- He groaned.  
  
"Jim will you shut up all ready!" He growled listening to the small snicker behind him as the cool cheap handle to the front of the warehouse ran under his scarred palm pulling it open.  
  
"Hi." She smiled at him watching his unruly red hair grin down at her light pink sundress and green eyes immediately.  
  
"Jim's moved out." He chuckled at her watching her smile. "Go away, he said he needed more women and took up a cult down by the strip bars!" He chuckled raising his voice so the blonde hair would hear him. Blue eyes suddenly turning around to look at him from where they sat on the couch.  
  
"Gene cut it out." she giggled pushing at him lightly as he continuously blocked her way in. "Your such a moron!" She laughed watching his scarred face grin at her before moving to the blonde hair shoving him aside as it smiled at her. His unruly red hair starting back for the kitchen listening to the low mumbling before the giggling green eyes spit how she drove some twelve miles down here to see him and all he has to say is something about goldfish!?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What would you say if I became a cop?" She glanced at him from where she was leaning into his stomach. The smooth apulstry of his car running along the sides of her arms and slightly against her legs as they leaned into the backseat. Their legs leaning up and hanging over the door, visible on the outside to the rest of the garage.  
  
He looked at her, letting his blue eyes slide away from where he was watching her leg move slightly where she was bouncing her foot. "You want to be a cop?"  
  
She shrugged at his simple question. She was hoping it would reveal more about his opinion but it didn't. It was simply said as a simple question. "I don't know. My dad was a cop. People say I should be a cop too." She frowned slightly as he sat up. Her thin pink dress sliding off the side of him into the seat.  
  
"Gene said I should be a trapezist once but you don't see me doing it." He grinned at her watching her giggle.  
  
"I take it that means you wouldn't want me to be a cop." He shrugged leaning into the back of the seat. Blue eyes looking down at her as she smiled up at him. "So you don't mind?" He grinned at her, at times like this, he didn't care. He didn't care about anything, because it was like being someplace else with her. Just the two of them. "Jim." She propped herself up onto her elbows looking at him. "I really think I would like to be a cop." She frowned slightly watching him grin at her as she spoke.  
  
"Your a good kicker."  
  
She giggled. "I could be a good fighter. And a good shot too. I...I want my dad to be proud of me." She frowned slightly watching his blue eyes look away from her as he sighed.  
  
"If you became a cop...what would you have to do?" He frowned now looking at her.  
  
"I wouldn't have to leave." She watched his face brighten immediately. Blue eyes looking down at her hand which slowly slipped into his. "I would start training...I already have some of it. And Cameron would be there to help me." She watched a quick frown snap at his face as she mentioned Cameron. "But that's all he would do. Just help me, build my career." She flashed a reassuring grin watching him continue to look at her skeptically.  
  
"Cameron is the acting director of the police Danny." He frowned, what was that supposed to mean. -Build my career- in the movies Gene had brought home that usually meant.... He frowned. "Do you like him?" She frowned immediately. Thin pink cotton sitting up to face him better, he was just looking at her. "Do you."  
  
"Jim.." She trailed lightly as she glanced down. Did she like him?  
  
He watched her green eyes glance back up at him before she smiled. The smile he had known since he was four, the same true -I'll still be smiling when you turn around- look. The same spark of true happiness in her eyes. "Do you care for me?" She watched him blink fast, blue eyes snapping a frown at her.  
  
"Cut it out. Answer my question." He frowned at her watching her smile ease slightly, but it stayed.  
  
"Why don't you answer mine?" She frowned lightly now, watching him shake his head no.  
  
"Danny if you like him you should start spending-"  
  
"-More time with him and less with you!?" He stopped as she snapped the end of his sentence fast. Frowning green eyes staring at him. "You think your so smart Jim." Her green eyes squinted at him as she pulled off the small portion of his jeans that were still touching her. "Well you know what!? Your not ok? Your just not."  
  
He frowned watching her thin red hair shake no as she stood up, stepping over the side of the car to get out. "What!?" Her frowned green eyes snapped back at him. "Why can't you answer me?" She watched his frown lighten to an almost upset expression as she suddenly sunk back down.  
  
Sweet green eyes leaning into his face as she balanced on the edge of the seat he sat on. Crouching before him "Why won't you let me?" She watched his hand snap at her wrist as she moved it towards his chest. Blue eyes never altering from her face as he stared at her. "Your hurting me." The grip lightened immediately to her small whisper. Blue eyes glancing down to the whitened shades of her skin made out in the form of his fingers before slowly disappearing to nothing. Green eyes glancing back up at him as he looked back up towards her face. Letting the changing tones of her skin slide out of focus as his slid back in. "Mm" She squeaked lightly feeling his hard grip snap at her thin arms yanking her into him. The warm soft touch of his lips running over hers, sucking her thin moist skin in ever so slightly before faltering as she sat down. Letting her weight straddle his hips from where he sat. The small cotton threads of his shirt running under her fingertips as she traced them down the sides before reaching the bottom. Letting them slip inside to his firm soft stomach. Feeling the lines to his abs tighten and contract as her soft fingers met his bare skin.  
  
"Ahno." Her green eyes snapped back up. The back of the front seat running along her shoulders as he pushed her off suddenly. Watching her lean back into the seat. "Dan just..." he trailed slightly, blue eyes trying to say something else as they froze under the blonde hair shaking no.  
  
"Fine." Her green eyes glanced down as she quickly straightened her dress, standing up over him. Blue eyes sighing as they continued to look to the side before closing as his head leaned back into the seat. Listening to the scuff of the light leather sandal against the metal of the car door as she stepped on it before hopping out. Blue eyes opening quickly watching her open the garage door before walking out to the -I am *going* to be a cop!- called back to him.  
  
She lightened her face immediately, watching the familiar scarred features lazily lounging in the kitchen chair cock an eyebrow at her. One dark eye barely opening enough to eye her with a lazy -what's all the door slamming about?- Unruly color watching her green eyes just look at him before heading towards the stairs and heading up them to the bedroom he still shared with the blonde hair. He frowned, idiot Jim, it wasn't like that wasn't his room too.  
  
"Gene" She sighed heavily as she walked back in. Raven hair sending a small frown to the unruly color still slouching into the small wooden chair. Still the exact same way she had left him. One dark eye opening slightly to cock at her before quickly standing up. Scarred hand snapping the small white pregnancy test from her before frowning down at the small gray line. The small gray *not* pregnant line. "I just don't understand it."  
  
She watched the frowning scarred face flick up at her before lazily sending the small white tester into the trash. Ahh, his head groaned, this was another one of those times he was supposed to do something or say something significant. He frowned. "I am going out..." Her concerned mocha eyes snapped up immediately, blinking lightly under the raven hair that ruffled to her absent no. Watching his scarred form lazily pick up his cape as he headed towards the door to the slurred ...to get a drink that followed before it shut.  
  
__*~*~*~THREE WEEKS LATER~*~*~*__  
  
"Uncle Jim?" He groaned, blue eyes rolling slightly, letting his view of the motor parts and cement garage floor blur as he started pulling out from under the car.  
  
"What?" He groaned moving under the hard metal parts. Deep black color smearing onto his raggy gray t-shirt as he sat up. Feeling the hard metal surface to the underneath of the car rub into his chest slightly before the rest of the garage and annoying four foot figure came back into view.  
  
The bright cyan eyes blinked, small peach furred, cat nosed and bright strained Ctarl Ctarl patiently waiting for his head to resurface from under Uncle Jim's prized possession as he stood. "Uncle Jim I am hungry, do you have any fish?" The blue eyes frowned at him  
  
"Kid I am not your uncle ok? You gotta trust me on this one." His light face grinned suddenly watching the un-entertained cyan eyes just stare back at him.  
  
"Mommy says you are." They frowned slightly.  
  
"Your mom is pulling your leg. Do I *look* like a Ctarl Ctarl?" He chuckled lightly now, watching the little nose twitch, irritated with his constant arguing he wasn't the uncle.  
  
"Mom says you lost all your hair cause you didn't eat all your dinner." The blue eyes frowned at him suddenly, watching the small fur face just grin as it stood there before taking a step back as he stood up. Bright cyan eyes looking up at him, uncle Jim was really tall.  
  
"I ate the rest of the fish. You want something else?" The bright hair nodded. "Like what?" The small shoulders shrugged. "Like a...sandwich?" They shrugged. "..Like a...some soup?" They shrugged, watching the blue eyes frown slightly. "Like some cereal?"  
  
"What do you want to eat?"  
  
"I am not hungry." He shook his head no lightly, watching the cyan eyes flash him a skeptical look as he walked past it heading to the kitchen. Maybe the kid would know what it wanted in there.  
  
"Mom says your going to die of starvation like the idiot you live with." The blue eyes frowned at him as they glanced back. "Mom says if Mel didn't stay here to cook, idiot Gene would eat his own clothes."  
  
The light soft fur walked into his leg as he stopped walking, frowning down. "Does Aisha ever say anything good about Gene?" The cyan eyes looked up.  
  
"You mean idiot Gene?"  
  
"They're the same person." He sighed, cool handle to the garage door running under his hand as he shoved it out, walking in with the small paws following him. "Idiot is an adjective."  
  
"Is that like an uncle?...Uncle Jim?"  
  
"I am not your uncle." He frowned lightly as he pulled open the fridge. "Do you want something to drink instead?" The small patch of light hair ruffled slightly as the cyan color watched him.  
  
"What do you want to eat?" the face smiled at him suddenly, watching his blue color sink to a dull expression.  
  
"I already said I am not hungry." this was getting annoying.  
  
"Mom says you *are* my uncle and you just lost all your hair." His blue eyes frowned suddenly, standing up.  
  
"Look Tyler." The soft peach fur of bright eyes and small cat nose smile at his frustration. "I thought you said you wanted to eat-"  
  
"-Tyler!" The small patch of light hair turned around immediately, looking back as his blue eyes snapped up to watch Daniella's thin red hair walk into the kitchen. Letting the small t-shirt and jeans run into her arms as she hugged the small Ctarl Ctarl. "I didn't know you where here" She smiled watching the bright cyan eyes nod at her.  
  
"Mom let me stay so she could talk to aunt Melfina." The green eyes giggled suddenly before glancing up at Jim's frowning light face and greasy clothes.  
  
"Aww that's nice...Was uncle Jim getting you something to eat?" She giggled harder watching the blue eyes squint at her as she reinforced the uncle bit.  
  
"Yes. But he wouldn't give me anything." The green eyes giggled harder watching the blonde hair groan before moving as she took the fridge door.  
  
He frowned, in one second she had decided and served what Tyler would eat. It probably took more time for us to get out of the garage then it did for her to heat up the stupid pork chop. He blinked lightly watching her green eyes finally look at him from where she had been ignoring him the entire five minutes it took for her to make the small five year old Ctarl his third lunch. "Your mad I am going to be a street cop." She frowned staring into the microwave as she stated her opinion matter o' factly. Watching the small mug slowly turn in the poorly illuminated box. He had been irritated all three weeks of training. Not that she needed it, she had been around cops since forever. She knew all the terms, all the codes, all the rules...the three weeks was merely for paperwork show.  
  
"No." He watched her glance up at his irritated tone. "I never said I was."  
  
"But your mad at me."  
  
"I didn't say that either." He frowned watching her green eyes shoot a squint at him.  
  
"Your not mad?" She watched his blonde hair nod. "So your just acting like you are for fun." She frowned, glancing back at the microwave. "I really want-"  
  
"-I just don't like Cameron." He blinked suddenly, he didn't like Cameron? His mind stumbled suddenly...since when!?...since....he blinked slowly, watching her lightly concerned face stare back at him...since always. Cameron was...better.  
  
"Why not?" She shook her head lightly letting her soft hand slide off the microwave. Watching him as he didn't answer. Cameron was...was...better. Better...better home, better job, better financially, better with...being...allowing to...with being...intiment...with..  
  
"I don't know." Her green eyes blinked fast. Watching him frown slightly as he talked, her mind scanning fast. He doesn't think I'll..  
  
"You worry I will go off with Cameron?" Her small thin red eyebrows raised. Making her soft green eyes expand slightly, looking as though she was talking to the five year old Ctarl. Asking him if he wanted more to drink, same tone and everything.  
  
She's mocking me, he frowned. "Look I *never* said *anything* about *you* and Cameron. All I said was I don't like him. It has absolutely nothing to do with you and him." He frowned, it has something to do with me and him, his mind finished. Blonde hair moving around her as he opened the cabinet. Feeling the cool surface of the glass mug slide under his fingers as he pulled it out. Green eyes looking down at the counter as he sat it down. Reaching over for the instant coffee as she opened the microwave. He stopped, looking down at the mug she slid to him.  
  
"I already did." Her green eyes didn't look up with the coffee but his flicked up at her face. She had already made him coffee. "Cameron isn't better then you Jim." He winced, thin red hair continuing to look away from him as she left. Walking back to the living room where she had been flipping through the large collection of recipes Mel had accumulated. Separating from what had been tried, what had never been tried, what they liked, and what they hated. Secretly noting all the ones she remembered him liking the best.  
  
He was glad she didn't look back, it probably looked like someone just stabbed him. Blue eyes snapping at the counter disgusted, stupid Daniella...no...stupid Cameron. That guy had a lot of nerve. He knew she was always there, he knew she was always with him. You think that would have been enough to tell him to back off. He frowned harder, blue eyes glaring down at the mug of coffee, lots of sugar, lots of cream just the way he liked it. Just the way she knew how to make it...how ironic...that was light too...Gene took his coffee black.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Damnt!" He growled watching the bright shine of the metal wrench smear out of view as it slipped off the bolt fast and hard. Slamming his hand into the warm engine with his own force that had been tightening the stupid piece of crap. "Gilliam!" He snapped, blue eyes growling over to the small can lazily watching him from the work bench. "Where is my other wrench?" He frowned watching the small arms shrug at him. His blue eyes squinting harder, damn personality chips...his mind growled. Since they were installed Gilliam seemed to be getting...lazier. He shrugged more and spit comments like, have you looked where you last left it?  
  
"Jim?" His frown disappeared immediately watching Daniella's smiling green eyes lean into the open garage doorway. "Gene is on the phone."  
  
"What?" She watched his baffled expression. "What's he want?"  
  
She shrugged. "I didn't ask. I figured since he hasn't been back in some ten hours, I didn't want to know what he was doing." She watched him flash her a skeptical look, dropping the wrench he was holding back into the worn toolbox as he started over. Gene was with Mel now, the outlaw hadn't been to those kinda bars in weeks. "You know, in case he's started a gang that's out to take all the sexy women hostage" She giggled lightly watching him choke a small laugh as he picked up the phone. Lazily leaning into the kitchen wall before sighing heavily as the deep voice started talking on the other line. His light face growling slightly before letting out an annoyed, exhausted -Whaaat?!-  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sly face grinned at him immediately. His face flashing a dull look, glaring at the unruly color that stood as he came in. Watching him from the other side of the metal bars inside the police station. "Gene come on. We don't have this kinda money to waste." His blue eyes sighed immediately watching the sly scarred features just lazily lean into the strong metal rods.  
  
"Jim I would have ran if I could." He chuckled suddenly, watching the blue eyes just growl at him. It wasn't his fault what's his face and...what's his face decided to have a...fight...er...tear up the bar and he was too drunk.er...too tired to do anything and was still there when the cops showed. "How lucky is my bail?" he chuckle slyly  
  
"One thousand wong lucky." The blue eyes glared at him from under the blonde hair that was slightly bent down. Baggy dark blue jeans and gray t- shirt arms crossed over it's chest.  
  
The scarred shoulder shrugged. "Yeah right, guess it's my good intuition that says we have some stashed in the bottom dresser draw." He grinned watching the blue eyes continue to just look at him, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Yeah right. Your good intuition I saved it there huh?" The dark eyebrow cocked at him. "Gene we can't use that, we need it." He frowned.  
  
"What?!" He shot an annoyed baffled expression.  
  
"Danny says they're only gonna hold you for four days cause you didn't contribute to any of the damage." He shrugged lightly, blue eyes traveling over to the dull white paint that was suddenly more interesting. He didn't need to look at Gene to see the expression.  
  
"Jim you have got to be kidding me?" The voice was irritated all right.  
  
"We need it." He frowned weakly and it didn't last, dissolving with the pause of silence that continued to become longer. Dark reckless eyes glaring at him annoyed. Ahh why doesn't he say anything...he frowned staring at the paint before snapping back at the scarred face that was just as he invisioned it. Dark eyes squinting with the annoyed -I would kick your ass if these bars weren't in my way- expression. "We do." He frowned slightly, they needed it alright.  
  
"You mean to tell me that righteous law enforcing babe of yours isn't going to cut us a deal?" The dark eyebrow cocked at him again, watching his baffled expression. "She knows we need to work. Are you telling me she's just going to let *you* do it *all by yourself* for a week?"  
  
"Four days Gene." The blue eyes snapped back at the sly tone.  
  
"A week.four days." The scarred shoulder shrugged "What's the difference." This was reverse psychology  
  
"Come on Gene cut it out." He made a face. "That's her job, it's not like she does it as a hobby." He frowned that was Danny's career, she couldn't just go releasing people when she felt like it.  
  
"Yeah and all the time you tell people you need to replace the *whole engine* for an additional 700 Wong...that's part of your job?" The blue eyes snapped at him.  
  
"That's not the same."  
  
"Oh it isn't?" The scarred face frowned at him, unruly color pulling back from the bars to slouch into the cot. "Why don't you try staying here for four days...see how you like it Jim."  
  
He glanced away, Gene's hard mad tone still spitting words at him. "Gene it's her job. I can't ask her to do that." He knew Gene was frowning harder at him as he glanced back. He might have mumbled out his last sentence but it wasn't like he wasn't going to stick with it.  
  
"Fine." the scarred face growled at him. Dark eyes closing as though they were ready to go to sleep. Ignoring his blonde hair until he growled, blue eyes feeling the rough metal of the door against his hand as he banged on it. Waiting for the guard to unlock it. Gene's get out of my sight closed eyes lounging pissed as hell with him three feet behind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Every time he gives me this look...like what is...like what is wrong with you?" Her mocha eyes glanced up. Watching the bright Ctarl Ctarl eyes just frown slightly at her as she glanced up. "Maybe there is something wrong with me Aisha." She glanced back down. Deep colors of her ice tea swirling to a slow stop as she dropped her straw.  
  
"Hm." The squeaky voice snorted at her, watching her look back up. "Maybe you got your dates wrong?" The bright peach furred face smiled at her. Watching the mocha eyes frown.  
  
"No." They sounded slightly irritated.  
  
"Well I don't know Melfina!?" She squeaked baffled. Humans. "Well did you try...maybe.." She frowned  
  
"How did you do it with Tyler Aisha? How many times?" The mocha eyes frowned concerned watching Aisha's face flash her an -what are you crazy!- expression.  
  
"What?!" She squeaked "Once! What do you think Mel!?" She frowned slightly watching the dark raven hair sigh heavily as it looked back down. Watching the deep colors of the ice tea move again. As if all the answers she were looking for were trapped somewhere in the dark swirls. "Don't you worry about it. It'll all work out." The soft fur hand ran onto hers. Squeezing it gently.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me." She sighed heavily, dark mocha eyes frowning as they closed for a moment. "I am supposed to have children." She glanced back up watching the light hair and tight green dress just flash her a warm smile.  
  
"You will Mel. For all you know it's that birdbrain your with who's doing it wrong." She giggled suddenly watching the mocha eyes fall to a flat skeptical expressions. Yeah that's right. Gene didn't have enough practice. What a joke. Her dull smooth face slowly curling to a smile as Aisha continued laughing.  
  
"Maybe." She whisphered, not an ounce of real belief but the large soft ears across the small cafe table heard her anyway. The bright eyes stopping her giggles to smile at her.  
  
"Well have you asked him?" Aisha leaned into the table fast. A short squeaky giggle jumping into the pause.  
  
"...Asked him what?" She frowned confused, watching the bright smile just choke a small squeak at her response.  
  
"Ask him if he's doing it right. Maybe Gene knows something he's not telling you Mel. Never was very smar-Hey I know! Did you ask Jim!? He's smarter!" She smiled brightly, pulling back to sit up straight watching the raven hair frown at her tease immediately.  
  
"Aisha stop that." She frowned watching the bright squeaky laughter stare back at her. "That's not funny." She smiled lightly. "And don't talk about Gene like that." She frowned now her soft voice continuing to watch the light face squeak.  
  
"Ok ok." She giggled looking back down at her empty Sunday dish and sighing. "I should get going Mel. You know how my family feels about Tyler coming down here." She smiled weakly watching the raven hair nod. Aisha had married a Ctarl Ctarl, and though her family had grown accustomed to her disgusting habit of visiting these poorly acclaimed puny humans. Her husband and in-laws where still fighting the adjustment. "It's a good thing my other is sticking up for me." She grinned at the raven hair. Watching the mocha eyes smile. At first it was weird, but now it seemed sweet. Ever since Aisha was married, she simply stopped referring to...she frowned slightly, she couldn't even remember his name now. She just referred to him as her other, and he did the same to her. Ctarl marriage was a binding for life, they were eternally in debt to each other, and Aisha wouldn't have it any other way. She had fallen head over heels for him. Though she never really saw what was so great in the strong fur of deep harsh tones. Even Gene didn't like him in the house. It was one thing if Aisha busted something, but if he did...there wasn't much any of them could do about it.  
  
"I know." She sighed heavily, glancing at her small watch. She had left Tyler and everyone else for some three hours. "Thank you for coming Aisha." She smiled, watching the bright hair glance at her as she stood up. Bright eyes pulling Wong from their purse before glancing up at her as she stood.  
  
"Don't mention it Mel. You know I will always come back, and when you do decide to have your kitten-"  
  
"-Baby" she interrupted lightly.  
  
"..Baby I am coming down right away. Aisha has got to see this." She giggled suddenly watching the smooth face smile as she looked away. Giggling lightly before laughing as the bright hair in front of her continued to squeak. Humans having kit.er...babies, that had to be fun.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jim!" She giggled listening to her own squeaky voice echo through the warehouse that still looked like she remembered it in everyway. Aside from a few small thing. Some more plants, the tv changed, Daniella left small tubes of lip gloss and an occasional purse around. Gene left more cards around and Jim seemed to scatter more tools and wires.  
  
She grinned watching the blonde hair appear in the kitchen doorway. Chewing cyan eyes attached to its leg as it simply grinned at her.  
  
"Mom!" The light fur let go fast, bolting across the floor to her as she came in with aunt Melfina. "Uncle Jim gave me pig."  
  
He chuckled, that was always the report. What food was eaten. "Gene's in jail." The raven eyes snapped up at his comment from where she was hugging the small little Ctarl.  
  
"What? What happened?" She frowned concerned heading towards him and the kitchen with Aisha's giggling still closing the door.  
  
"Birdbrain." She giggled at the blonde's comment rolling her eyes.  
  
"Some guys started a fight in the bar and he got pulled in for it." He frowned lightly as he shrugged. "It's no big deal but I am not paying the bail Mel." He frowned at her before lightening his tone. He hadn't meant to snap. "It's 1,000 Wong and we need it." He offered her a -don't be mad, we really need the money- shrug as she looked at him. Slightly frowning herself, both from his irritated snap and the bad news.  
  
"Alright." She sighed heavily running a thin hand through her hair. "Did you tell him yet Jim?" She watched the blonde hair nod at her as it sat down. Blue eyes still watching her stand there thinking through all of this, frowning at his answer. "I am sorry, I would have went." She watched him just make a face as he shook his head no. She knew Gene would have been pissed to hear news they weren't going to pail the bail when they owed back payments on the heat and water.  
  
"No. It's better he heard it from me Mel." He shot her a reassuring grin, watching her reply with a second soft sigh. Gene shouldn't have been able to take any irritation out on Mel. Not that he would have, but she would have sensed it anyway. "Hey Aisha." He grinned at her, dropping all the chaos with Gene and Mel to look at the light hair. Bright eyes switching to smile at him from where she had been watching the thinking mocha eyes.  
  
"Jim I brought you a present!" She watched his eyebrows raise un- entertained as she smiled at him. Declaring her gift triumphantly.  
  
"Really?" He chuckled watching her nod, but knowing Aisha it was going to be food to hard to handle.  
  
"Yeah I made it just for you." He grinned, here it comes. "A whole cup of..." She frowned lightly as she trailed. "Some human food you might like." She watched him frown slightly. Well this was new. Maybe he would be able to eat it after all.  
  
"A moose!" The cyan eyes laughed, Aisha's bright eyes still glancing off trying to remember what it was called as her hands instinctively guided the small kitten onto her lap as it climbed up her leg.  
  
"You know I do think it was called a moose." She frowned glancing back at him and giggling at his baffled face.  
  
"What's a moose Gilliam?" His blue eyes glanced at Mel as he spoke to the small bot. Watching her shrug offer him a -no clue- expression before he frowned as no answer came at all. "...Lazily Gilliam" He growled slightly slouching into the table over Aisha's squeaking laugher.  
  
"Jim I told you he would be like Gene!" She giggled hard watching him choke a laugh through his smile that was slightly crooked. His face leaning into his hand pushing it up slightly, but it was a smile none the less. "Gene's the one that always argued with him. Maybe you should unplug some of your information or something." She watched him laugh as he sat back up.  
  
"Aha I have." He grinned watching her smile at him. "But last time I tried Gilliam started arguing with me about how it was unfair I should offer him such information only to take it away." He grinned watching her bright hair ruffle as she snorted at him. His light face laughing immediately at her, but she didn't know it wasn't with her.  
  
"Can't you do it when he's sleeping?" She giggled watching him shake his head no, Gill didn't sleep. "Well." She shrugged bright eyes glancing at the raven hair smiling as she watched and listened to them. Soft mocha eyes glancing at the face of peach fur as it looked up. "Mel were we going or...do you want to wait?" She smiled watching the raven smile disappear. Blue eyes glancing over at her.  
  
"Where are you going?" He grinned lightly, still humored by Aisha's comments. It was too bad she had to go off and get married, it was fun having her around.  
  
"Melfina's got a doctor's appointment I was gonna go with her to." She watched him frown immediately.  
  
"How come?" He shot the raven hair a baffled expression. Watching her smooth mouth just open lightly.  
  
"Well I..." she whisphered.  
  
"None of your business Jim." She giggled watching his baffled expression turn to look at her. Giggling bright eyes watching him just relax, as long as it wasn't serious, who cares. "Your watching Tyler cause he can't come either." She grinned watching him laugh, his blue eyes frowning slightly as he smiled...ahh Tyler some more. "After, Mel and I are getting ice cream and going shopping! You boys can stay here and play with your junk cars." She grinned watching his blue eyes continue to smile at her as she stood up. Raven hair offering him a small wave as she left with Aisha.  
  
His gaze switching back to the bright cyan eyes now sitting in the kitchen chair. Table top stopping right under the small cat nose, Aisha's squeaky laughter booming through the warehouse until the door shut.  
  
"Uncle Jim?" His grinning blue eyes frowned, he *wasn't* an uncle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He watched her giggle, thin red hair sitting in the small folding chair directly outside his cell. His scarred form lazily leaning into the bars from where he sat on the small cot. "I am serious Dan." He grinned slyly watching her green eyes continue to laugh. "You just ask him and see what he says." He grinned too now. Boy was Jim going to be pissed when he found out he split all this.  
  
"Gene that doesn't make any sense" She giggled her words out suddenly. Green eyes opening to watch him cock an eyebrow at her as she continued to laugh.  
  
"That's what I used to say. But every time." He waved his hand lightly. "I would just walk into the kitchen and the freezer door would be wide open." He grinned again.  
  
"Jim would just walk in.." She smiled at him, trying to get this down. "And open it for no reason?" She giggled watching him choke a small laugh. Unruly color slowly nodding as it grinned, remembering *that* was funny.  
  
"Pain in the ass." He chuckled again watching her scrunch her nose up to his humored comment as she giggled.  
  
"I can't believe he never told me that." She smiled at him watching him shrug.  
  
"Probably doesn't remember doing it. He was four then." He glanced at her watching her giggle calm as she thought.  
  
"Wow." She sighed lightly as she looked down thinking. "It's amazing you two have been together for so long." She smiled warmly as she looked up at him. "You must...well you both must know a lot about each other." She watched him shrug. Dark eyes watching her thin young face continue looking at him. The smile slowly disappearing off her face to a more serious expression. Jim had a secret, she knew it. He was a bad liar, bad at hiding it too. She smiled slightly, but it was a weak sad smile. Gene would...Gene should have known what it was if he was there since Jim was four...her mind trailed lightly, of course that meant that. Gene could always *be* the secret. She blinked lightly, remembering the small scars she had seen, the small cigarette scars.  
  
"Gene did you ever smoke?" She smiled lightly at him, watching him just lazily look at her, bored. Unruly color lounging in the jail cell, hands behind its head.  
  
"No. Why you thinking of starting?" He cocked an eyebrow at her slightly watching her only shake her head no as she looked away thinking. "You got something on your mind?" He grinned at her watching her glance back at him. Skeptical green eyes studying him before shaking her head no and standing up.  
  
"No...I.." She shook her head absently. Thin small face flashing him a reassuring smile over her small blue cop dress shirt and blue skirt. He grinned watching her move towards the door, the only female cop walking around in white sneakers instead of cop boots.  
  
"I like your sneakers." He watched her glance back at him. Her small thin face smiling warmly as she pushed open the strong door. Offering a light wave as she left and let it shut and lock behind herbefore walking back out to the chaotic police station. Her ears filled with the familiar sound of telephones ringing, chairs moving, weapons being loaded and the occasional swears and threats being shot out with disgust by those who were hulled in.  
  
She sighed, sinking into her small office chair to her own desk. Littered with paper, pictures, files and random information in it's own way. Her fingers running over her keyboard, accessing the persons data base of Sentinel. Green eyes watching her cursor move to the right to her quick typing. STARWIND, GENE running into the search blank before the small tap of the -Enter- key sent the screen to a flash of blue before the listings started to run out. The list of S last names running down her screen in alphabetical order until the blinking arrow listed the one she was looking for. Starr Patricia Starr Sylvia Starrs J Starwind, Gene Starwood, John  
  
Her green eyes ran over his file. The basics, red hair, blue/gray eyes, dark skin, male...da.da.da..her eyes dropped opening his police file. Green eyes blinking lightly at the long list of data he had been pulled in for. Vandlism Harassment Speeding Drunk Driving Excessive Alcoholism Indecent Exposure Vandalism Vandalism Harassment Minor Burglary Disturbing the peace Trespassing Excessive Alcoholism Harrasment Drunk Driving Disturbing the Peace Vandalism Trespassing Vandalism Indecent Exposure Harrassment  
  
She frowned slightly, before smiling, Gene...what a "moron" She smiled warmly. There was nothing serious he had ever been convicted for. Nothing Jim would have been trying to hide. She watched the screen blink blue for a moment, running back to the persons data base. Her cursor moving right to her typing, green eyes watching HAWKING, JIM..."Ahh" she sighed lightly, small finger tapping delete...watching the letters disappear to HAWKING, ....JAMES. Her green eyes watching the screen blink before her as the computer ran up it's answers in alphabetical order. Her green eyes watching casually before frowning slightly. Havis Mark &Jane Hawk Karl W Hawkes Philip B& Janet Hawkins I E Hawkins Lacy M Hawking James Hawking James Hawley Andrew Hawn Barbera.  
  
She froze. Green eyes blinking at the double list of names. One had to be his father, and one had to be him. She blinked staring at the small arrow of her cursor as it sat in between the two names. Maybe Jim's secret was his father. Her green eyes glanced down, if it was, was it right for her to just open this information without asking, or saying anything to him? She bit her bottom lip, green eyes flicking back up to the screen. She wanted so bad to know, what it was. What made him shove her away? What made him worry about Cameron like he did? She double clicked.  
  
Her green eyes smiling immediately, her guess had been him. Blue eyes, blonde hair, light skin, male. She giggled as her eyes dropped down to the small short list.  
  
Harassment  
  
Her green eyes smiling as she recognized the date. It matched one of Gene's harassments, they must have been together for one of them when Jim was...her mind trailed lightly...eleven? twelve? no...eleven. She smiled watching the screen blink back green eyes hardening slightly as she clicked the second Hawking James. Blonde/Brown hair, blue eyes, light skin, male trespassing federal law code 628 184 federal law code 184 trespassing trespassing obstruction of justice resisting arrest trespassing federal law codes 592/205/285/284-184 Sentinel documentation code 194, 184 -Is to be considered wanted, armed and dangerous-  
  
He green eyes blinked, the list went on. 38 convictions of federal law codes, Sentinel documentation and governmental codes, four resisting arrests, three obstruction of justices, and 14 trespassing. "Code 184" She frowned slightly, trying to remember, you hardly ever saw....hacking. "Computers" She frowned quickly. Small hand snapping the mouse to the top of her computer and closing everything. Deleting all computer cookies to where she had been before standing up. Small blue uniform walking quickly back to the holding cells to the right of the office. The ones for non dangerous temporary perpetrators.  
  
His dark eyes opened as she walked back in. Raising both eyebrow at her slightly concerned expression. "Gene can I talk to you? Honestly?" She watched his sly scarred face fall from his strong grin to the rather expressionless look.  
  
"What's the problem sweet heart?" He grinned at her, teasing her suddenly. Watching her green eyes stare at him as she moved closer to the bars.  
  
"Did you know Jim's father?" She watched his dark eyes frown. Moving to a baffled almost what do you know? expression.  
  
"Can't say I did."  
  
"I am serious Gene!" He frowned at her fast snap. Concerned green eyes staring at him. "I said I wanted to talk seriously stop playing with me." She frowned watching him stand up. Strong scarred chest making him taller as he inhaled deeply walking over and leaning into the bars.  
  
"No I don't. I never met him...better?" He cocked an eyebrow at her before a small lop sided grin.  
  
"I looked up his file on the computer. Apparently he broke a lot of federal and governmental laws Gene. Both on Sentinel and...standard ones. A lot of...hacking. ones." She frowned slightly at him, watching his dark eyes just listen to her. "Jim's on the computer all the time. Does he do that too?" She frowned concerned at him watching his dark eyes just continue to look at her.  
  
"Ask him."  
  
"I am asking you!"  
  
"I don't know." He frowned at her "How the hell am I supposed to know what he's doing on that damn thing." He frowned frustrated as he shoved off the metal bars and stood up. How could he expected to have answers like this.  
  
"And I gave him the computer." She frowned, green eyes closing to her sigh as she silently regretted giving him one of his favorite toys.  
  
"Daniella." Her green eyes opened looking at him. "He's not messing around. What's he got to hack?" He grinned at her, motion his hand towards everything. Sentinel was dead "Ever since I've known him he's never been to hot with breaking any laws." He chuckled lightly at her, watching her face relax some. "He wouldn't even have a record if it wasn't for me." He grinned at her watching her make a slow relieved smile.  
  
"Who'd you harass?" She watched him dark eyes flick up at her. Slyly eyeing her.  
  
"So detective. Sounds like you've been poking around in my file too am I right?" He shot a sly grin with his words and she smiled. That was a yes. "Some business guyI used to know." He grinned at her. "Jim didn't want to come but under the circumstances, he didn't have a choice." He cocked a sly smile, watching her relax.  
  
"It's a big deal to break the kinda codes his father was." She watched him just shrug  
  
"It say anything useful about the guy? Address? What about a Mrs. Hawking, did one of those pop up?" He watched her shake her head no. His head silently scowling. That damn kid had been right all along, Jim was a bastard. "Don't tell him." He watched her green eyes look up at him, frowning confused. "Look I know your all into having one of those healthy relationships. Where you tell him all the stuff you feel and that crap." He rolled his eyes watching her frown harder. "But I am telling you. You *don't* tell him." He frowned at her. Watching her green eyes take a small step back to his hard demanding voice. Dark eyes beating into her, almost threatening her.but not. "It's useless bad news, so he doesn't need it." His hard tone disappeared suddenly. Just a light -doesn't that make more sense?- tone running in as he flashed a light grin. Her thin red hair nodding lightly.  
  
"...Fine then I won't tell him. But if he ever finds out, I never knew...alright?" Her concerned green eyes frowned at him watching him nod.  
  
"Your secrets safe with me." He grinned watching her green eyes flicker at his word choice.  
  
"His is too...isn't it?" His dark eyes snapped up at her, studying her suddenly. His quickly taken back alarmed look visible for a split second before disappearing behind the sly sure expressions. But it was too late, he had given it away. He knows, her head whisphered and she knew he knew she had caught it. His dark eyes just giving her a sly grin, watching her scrunch her nose at him lightly as he nodded at her. Indirectly telling her he wasn't going to contribute. His dark eyes closing as he turned around slumping back onto the cot listening to her leave.  
  
"Damnt."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well this is a nice welcome back." He growled lightly, unruly color opening the door to the warehouse, currently a soundless building of space. His dark eyes squinted annoyed before grinning as her raven black hair walked into the kitchen from the back door. Thin smooth arms caring a heavy paper bag of groceries. "Who would have thought I'd find you in here." He grinned at her. Strong scarred shoulders leaning into the kitchen doorway cocking a sly eyebrow at her as she jumped at his voice.  
  
Mocha eyes snapping up slightly alarmed before smiling at him. "Gene" She smiled watching him chuckle as she dropped the small bunch of carrots back into the bag, quickly moving around the table. "I can't believe your drunk yourself to a stupor and couldn't run from the cops." She giggled at him watching his dark eyes shoot her a dull expression.  
  
"Sounds like Jim was the one who told you huh?" He grinned at her, no doubt that was the blonde's exact words. He could already hear Jim, sighing them out exhausted but humored at the same time.  
  
"Maybe it was." She giggled at him lightly. Looking back down at the paper bag of food. Thin hands reaching in and picking up the carrots and a grape fruit before looking up at him. His rough scarred hand gently moving over the back of her dress and soft butt.  
  
"Come on." She watched him grin at her as he gently tugged her to the right. "I have spent the last four days sitting on my ass in jail." He grinned at her, tugging her lightly before gently stopping. Watching her mocha eyes look down quickly, a concerned look running over her face. "What's the matter?" He frowned, gently tugging her arm again as she didn't look up. His dark eyes glancing up and around, everything looked fine. "Is everything alright?" He frowned looking back down at her, taking a small step back as she turned around to him. Her small smooth mouth gapping at him lightly, as though she wanted to say something but kept failing.  
  
"Gene I.." she trailed lightly, her words running out in a whisper. Dark eyes running to a hard concerned expression.  
  
"Melfina, what is it?" He frowned, Jim would have said something if anything real important had happened. Even if they hadn't spoken since Jim left him to rot in jail without bail. Idiot Jim.  
  
"Aisha came down and-"  
  
"-Ahh." he growled suddenly. "What did she bust?" he frowned. "Don't tell me she brought that little monster of her's with her either did she?" He frowned, unruly color grinning ever so slightly as he slouched into the kitchen chair. Her mocha eyes frowning at him. "I don't care how cute you or Danny think Tyler is, he tried to bust a hole threw the wall." He frowned at her raising his eyebrows as he watched her make a small tisk sound at him.  
  
"Gene he just wanted something to scratch." She frowned scolding him.  
  
"Yeah well." He sighed. "Send him back to the empire. I sure they prize their scratching posts over there." He chuckled suddenly, idiot Aisha and her stupid idiot kid.  
  
"Gene be nice." She frowned. "I miss Aisha and I like her here." He glanced up at her whined tone. "I don't want you to be rude to her, I want her to visit." He frowned lightly, sighing heavily as he nodded.  
  
"Yeah alright. I won't say anything to insult the damn empire." He watched her smile approvingly at him.  
  
"Good." He chuckled at her small comment, thin fingers pulling open the fridge and dropping the bunch of carrots into the vegetable draw. Those would be good for soup later.  
  
"So what is it you had to say to me?" He grinned at her, watching her turn around. Dark eyes running back to her face from where he was watching her butt as she bent over.  
  
"When Aisha was here I...talked to her...and I..." She frowned slightly as she trailed. "I was afraid to go by myself." She glanced up, watching his baffled expression continue to listen to her. "I didn't know why I wasn't...conceiving Gene." She watched him raise his eyebrows at her. Women talked about this? Openly? He frowned, here was another plus to being a guy. "Aisha went...I went to...the doctor said that..." She trailed lightly watching him start to frown more concerned now.  
  
Don't tell me she can't! His head frowned hard, his scarred face focusing on remaining calm and reassuring so she kept talking. Damnt! Don't tell me she can't have kids! his mind swore hard.  
  
"The doctor said I am fertile. I should be able to conceive fine." She watched him frown immediately. Dark eyes blinking as he looked at her.  
  
"What?" He shot a baffled expression. "Well if that's true Mel. Don't you think you would have by now!? I mean." He sent her a sly lop sided grin. "It's not like we *haven't* been trying." He grinned at her, watching her small tongue just lick her lips as she gently inhaled.  
  
"Gene. She said that maybe, I am not the one who...is having trouble." She watched him frown. "Maybe for some reason...you-"  
  
"-Now just hold on a second Melfina." He frowned at her, hard tones running into his voice. "Are you trying to tell me they said your fine!? Completely fine!?" He raised his eyebrows with his hard tone, watching her nod.  
  
"Gene they said I am exceptionally fertile, and they said if we aren't careful, we might have trouble with that later." He frowned immediately. Scarred face scowling at her, but it wasn't directed at her. That couldn't be right. *He* wasn't the problem.  
  
Gene I-"  
  
"-No, that's ridiculous Mel. You've seen me, I mean." He shook his head absently. How could he perform wrong? He knew all the tricks, how to make things last long, how to make them softer, harder, better, faster. Years of experience, lists of names, Jim knew, all the women. "That's ridiculous!" He shot at her, his scarred face shaking no. Just watching her concerned mocha eyes look at him. Their soft expression lightening as she took a step towards him. Slowly running her hands onto his shirt and chest, offering him a reassuring smile.  
  
"This doesn't mean anything to me Gene." She smiled at him, watching his scarred face continue to stare lightly. As though he had just lost a fight and was trying to figure out which punch it was he threw wrong. At what time it actually turned bad. "Please say something to me." She whisphered up to his dark eyes as he looked down at her face. Her thin form pressing aginst him from where he leaned into the refrigerator. The heavy dread and stress this all was creating starting the M sound of her name in his mouth as the garage door opened.  
  
"Hey I am...Gene." The blonde hair chuckled at him immediately. "I figured the police would have forgot about you and left you rot in jail." The dirty blonde hair and loose clothes grinned at them almost stopping dead with surprise as it walked in. Raven hair taking a step off him as his dark eyes simply watched the light skin and greasy clothes walk over to the stove and twist the small knob before frowning. "Aww cooome on." the light face growled slamming the top annoyed. "Stupid piece of crap."  
  
He scowled underneath his blonde hair listening to the hollow busted sound the oven made as he kicked it before glancing back at Gene and Mel. They were both just looking at him. "What's the matter with you two?" He frowned, shooting a look at the raven hair and dark expressionless eyes.  
  
"Jim?" She spoke his name gently. Listening to his mumbled -yeah- as he leaned around to look at the back of the oven. Jumping at the small ticking sound, but instead of an explosion only a burner lit up. Light face grinning as it pulled the pot of cold soup over it, before answering her with a glance. "Danny called and said she was going to stop by. I told her you'd be home now." The blue eyes frowned slightly, moving from her smooth face to Gene's dark expressionless eyes that looked as though they had just taken a blow to the stomach and were silently waiting to catch its breath.  
  
"Well a...When did she call?" He sniffled lightly before clearing his throat, rubbing the back of his hand to his forehead to get some of the dirt off.  
  
"An hour ago." She watched him raise his eyebrows, she should be there already. "No I got...it." She smiled lightly quickly moving forward and turning the stove back off as he made a move to touch more things. "Jim..." she watched him look at her. Grinning immediately under his filthy hair, knowing she was thinking about how dirty he was. His light face choking a laugh at her as she just continued to look at him before silently laughing as she smiled. Watching him shrug as he started for the door. Mocha eyes watching him send a punch into the right shoulder of the unruly color that ignored him as he walked by Dark eyes listening to the door shut before glancing down.  
  
"Mel I.." he grinned at her before choking a small laugh. Watching her face relax and smile at him. "I'll go see what..." He trailed lightly listening to her thank you. Her smooth face happy he wasn't mad at her, she didn't mean to bring him news like this. His sly scarred face grinning at her before glancing down and grunting lightly. Eyeing the four fingers of the small fist printed into his shirt in light brown shades of dirt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She bit her bottom lip, giggling silently as she caught him in sight. Her white sneakers, dark jean Capri's and tight pink tank top stopping as she walked into the open garage. Watching the familiar blonde hair work. Her green eyes smiling as he silently argued with some mechanic du-hickey in his hand before it disappeared. The top of his body crawling back inside the large water tank. Her thin face giggling as she watched the seat of his pants move slightly as he worked. Thin red hair bouncing around her face as she quickly moved over to him. Sneaking up behind him as he worked before leaning down the top.  
  
"Jim" She whisphered lightly, watching his body stop for a moment before pulling back. His light face grinning at her as it pulled out. "Guess what I did today." She giggled at him, stepping back quickly as he stood up. Dirt tumbling off him as he stood firm and strong with a darkened face smeared with oil and soot .  
  
"What?" He grinned watching her smile brighter.  
  
"Well first I released Gene." He laughed with her giggle. "Then I got to patrol the streets for four hours with my partner." She smiled at him and he gave her a grin as he wiped his eyes and mouth with the back of his arm before sniffling lightly.  
  
"Four hours huh?" He chuckled.  
  
"Shut up." She giggled. "It felt like a lot longer." She smiled watching his blonde hair just shake lightly at her, laughing at her. Blue eyes glancing down as she reached for his hand.  
  
"I have oil and tank grease on me." He grinned at her lightly watching her shrug. Her smiling face raising her eyebrows at him as she held up a small bag. "What?" He grinned glancing at it before watching her quickly turn it upside down. His blue eyes looking down at the raggy white shirt, shampoo and lotion that fell out. "Ohh is that all for me?" He chuckled feeling her shove him lightly as she crouched down shoving the two bottles back in and tossing the bag a good distance away before pulling on the large white t-shirt. Thin hand picking up his wrench and sighing as she stood back up. Light greased face just watching her.  
  
"So. What do I do?" She smiled at him watching him just look at her before grinning.  
  
"Ah hahaaa" He laughed at her suddenly watching her green eyes just squint evilly at him. "Daniella are you serious? You don't want this on you." He chuckled his words at her watching her just dully look at him.  
  
"Shut up or I'll hall your ass in for mocking a cop." She grinned at him watching him raise his eyebrows lightly.  
  
"Sure you will." He chuckled lightly moving back into the hole of the tank, listening to her lean over him before moving up the small step latter and looking in from the top. Her green eyes giggling as she watched him stop working to look up at her before shaking his head and continuing to screw pieces of new replaced pipe into the rugged inside. "Unscrew every bolt you can find a foot down from the top." She smiled, listening to him call his directions up to her. Her green eyes pulling back slightly moving down to the first black bolt she could find. Frowning green eyes moving down to her shirt, somehow already smeared with a black soot like dirt, no wonder Jim looked like he just came out of a chimney.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He watched her laugh, soft gray hair shaking at him as she grinned. "Gene I haven't seen you in what...five years?" She watched him grin lightly, her soft worn green eyes still as he remembered them. Her small thin body now closer to sixty but still alive and kicking. No doubt she knew all those doctor secrets and had been preparing her bones and veins since she was twenty.  
  
"It's good to see you Judith." He grinned at her watching her nod as he backed into the familiar small green examining table from inside the clinic that hadn't changed either in the five years he had been away. "I.." he trailed lightly  
  
"I know Gene." She smiled at him offering him a small folder. His dark eyes flashing her a baffled glance as he took it. "It is against the law to show you this but..." She shrugged lightly watching him open it. "It's a young woman's medical file." He smiled, it was Melfina's. His dark eyes running over all the charts and numbers she was healthy, perfectly healthy...and...fertile.  
  
"I just don't understand it." He glanced back up at her. "We...I...I don't have any problem." He frowned at her watching her nod. His scarred face already more relaxed now that he knew for sure Mel was fine, but he really couldn't be the problem. It felt weird to talk about this outloud too, but...somehow, Jim seemed to have...broke Judith in...for the both of them.  
  
"Well the first thing I am required to ask you is if you absolutely sure you want children." She watched him nod. "I always thought you should Gene." She smiled at him watching him just choke a small laugh.  
  
"Is that true?" He motioned at the small file she held. "She's really *that* fertile?" He watched her worn green eyes glance down at it before looking back up at him.  
  
"Gene your probably fit as a fiddle. It could be a question of how warm you are or maybe how much you've been drinking lately." She flashed him a sly smile watching a wide guilty grin appear. "I have a good friend who I could send you to down the hall if you'd be more comfortable." He watched her smile warmly as she spoke.  
  
His scarred face grinning back a sigh "Maybe Jim's...not as dumb as I think he is." He chuckled watching eye squint more with a soft laugh. Gray hair nodding at him as she moved towards the counter. Understanding that was an indirect -I am gonna stick with you- answer. His dark eyes watching her, before flashing a dull -I knew this was coming- look as she handed him a small sample container.  
  
"You'll be fine." She watched him cock an eyebrow at her as she gave his shoulder a strong pat. "The bathroom is down the hall three doors and on your right."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Daniella?" He heard himself echo lightly from inside the black tank. "Go get the metal thing that has three holes in it and two long stick-ie things." He grinned repeating her observation of the most useful wrench he had ever found. She had to know what it was if he repeated her description. "Ok?" He strained his words lightly now, watching the black oil smear off his hands and onto the clear shiny pipe he was tightening. His light arm shaking ever so slightly as his muscles worked twisting so it wouldn't leak...ever. "Hey?" He sighed pulling out of the tank to look around. Sniffling lightly before grabbing the small rag and wiping some of the crap off his hands. His blue eyes glancing over at her bare feet and thin legs hanging his car door from where she was lying inside.  
  
He stood up, clearing his throat as he walked over, grinning down at her sleeping green eyes. "Aww and you didn't get dirt all over my seats." He smiled, looking at the few smears, but she probably tried really hard if that's all there was. He chuckled, blue eyes glancing up fast at the small noise before grinning.  
  
"Well well." Mike's familiar dark face grinned. "Long time no see...Working hard Mr. Wizard?" He chuckled.  
  
"I am fixing a water tank." He grinned flicking the small rag back over to the dirty mess as he moved towards the strong white wife beater and dark black jeans. "Mike." He grinned. "You should come up more cause I don't think Gene's coming down anymore." He chuckled watching the dark face grin at him. Black eyes running over his blonde hair and dirty body.  
  
"You look like shit." The strong face laughed watching him chuckle as he nodded.  
  
"Yeah well." He sighed. "Come on in." He grinned, stepping back some, listening to the strong walking behind him. "Gene's out. You looking for him?" He glanced back. Blue eyes studying the dark face that sighed as it looked around before landing on him.  
  
"Yeah, but I guess I can talk to your ugly face instead." He grinned, blonde hair flashing a humored look to the dark face following him into the garage more. "I guess since I am already here. I could seek the advice of a great wizard." he grinned watching the dark eyes flick their eyebrows at him, teasing softly.  
  
"Yeah." His blonde hair sighed. " Do I have to clean up to give advice?" He sighed watching the dark face laugh.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Her sighed harder "Danny's asleep over there. I am gonna run in and shower alright?" He motioned with his hands towards the thin red hair sleeping in his car before shifting his hands back to his hips.  
  
"I'll give you ten minutes. Then we gotta go." He watched the blue eyes frown slightly confused before nodding and heading towards the garage door, disappearing inside. His strong dark form watching before moving towards the water tank taking up most of the side of the garage. His dark eyes grinning down at the small Capri's and large filthy white shirt sleeping. Thin red hair and oil smeared cheek admitting soft breathing as he chuckled, slouching into the side of the car to wait.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Danny going into the water heating business." The deep voice chuckled at him, watching his blonde hair laugh as it walked along side of him. The soft pinks and blues running through the sky as the sun started to set. Finally running away around nine after another five or so hours of setting.  
  
"No. She's a cop." He grinned watching the tight muscled wife beater nod.  
  
"So I've heard." He grinned watching the blonde hair, loose lime green shirt and baggy blue jeans pull open the door to the small hardware store in front of them. Blue eyes glancing back.  
  
"You've heard huh?" He grinned watching the strong face nod. "She's going to be one of those street cops." He sighed lightly turning around to the strong form fallowing him in to buy pipe parts. "Says that's what her dad would have wanted."  
  
The dark face grinned at him, moving around the lime color of his shirt into one of the small short isles. "Good for her. Huh. Mr. Wizard?" He glanced up, the blue eyes on the other side of the aisle running over parts on the shelves. They didn't answer. "I have heard, when the woman is happy, the man is happy too." The blue eyes glanced up grinning before choking a small laugh. Blonde hair ruffling lightly as it shook it's head.  
  
"Who told you that?" He grinned...damnt. Tank seals where 4.50 each now?  
  
"I read it in my fortune cookie."  
  
"AHha" he laughed, blue eyes glancing up as he grabbed a few rubber rings.  
  
"My lucky numbers were 6, 9, 10, 21,25, 29 and 32." The blue eyes laughed some more, heading towards the cash register. "How do you suppose that is?" He grinned. "I could understand one number. Or three numbers, but those few were the only ones I could remember." He chuckled lightly watching the blonde hair look at him as the light hand tossed the parts on to the counter.  
  
"There were more?" The blue eyes shot him a skeptical look watching his dark face grin.  
  
"Think someone can have that much luck Mr. Wizard?" The blue eyes shrugged, pulling Wong out of the loose jeans they wore before handing some to the woman behind the register. "Cause I've been thinking. Maybe I do and I just haven't noticed it yet." The blue eyes glanced at him, frowning slightly as they took the small paper bag. "Wouldn't want to waste that, so I'd thought I'd ask." The lime green shirt stood there looking at him, expressionless light face listening.  
  
"Maybe you should ask Gene, he seems to have more going on with luck and intuition." The blue eyes rolled lightly backing into the glass door and pushing it out with his weight.  
  
"I thought you said Gene was out?" The dark eyes grinned at his blonde hair as he turned around.  
  
"He is."  
  
"You happen to know where he went...Mr. Wizard?" The dark eyes raised their eyebrows at him lightly. Watching the blonde hair slowly start shaking no before answering more forcefully. "That cause you two aren't talking yet?" the blue eyes looked away.  
  
"He's pissed at me cause I didn't help him bust outa jail." The blue eyes frowned moving down the sidewalk in the sweet orange light the sun admitted. Blonde hair stopping to look back at him.  
  
"I have heard the greatest kings of our past have needed some help from time to time Mr. Wizard,." The blue eyes frowned slightly, watching Mike's strong muscled white shirt and jeans head over to him. His light face grinning slightly as the strong dark fist sent a punch into his shoulder. "That is why I know you won't take offence when I tell you wizards fall under the same category as kings...sometimes."  
  
His strong face grinned, watching the blue eyes become slightly concerned. "Well what kinda help do they usually need?" The blue eyes stood still listening, before shifting to the side as they spoke.  
  
"I admit busting out a jail is an important and sig.nif.e.cant event, but there is something going down here Mr. Wizard you all but missed out on." The blue eyes frowned more puzzled now. "I happen to know by word a mouth. There is a very nice and very classy young babe with dark black hair and skin as smooth as the that of a silk. Who would make a man crumble at her very touch Mr. Wizard." The blue eyes flashed a -that's good- expression "A woman who I hear would make a man prepare himself to give his life to her. A woman, who has recently acquired the knowledge that she is...very fertile." The blue eyes blinked fast. Running to a baffled expression as the dark skin chuckled deeply.  
  
"She's fertile?"  
  
"That could not be more right. I knew coming to a wizard would help me solve my friends problem." His dark face grinned watching the blue eyes absorb the hints. "You see my friend has been trying to grace the world with a child." The blue eyes widened slightly. "But still, she does not conceive." The dark eyes blinked slowly, staring into the blonde hair and light face looking up at him. "So I have come to ask a wizard, if she can not grow his seed, but she is fertile..." He trailed slightly watching the blue eyes glance down, frowning slightly.  
  
"Gene didn't tell me any of this." The blonde hair shook no absently. Blue eyes looking back up at Mike's strong dark face.  
  
"Maybe, he hasn't been talking cause he's got so much on his mind." The dark eyebrows raised at him. Telling him, but asking him at the same time. The blonde hair started walking, moving towards the sidewalk back towards home, and his car.  
  
"When did he tell you all this Mike?" The blue eyes frowned turning around.  
  
"Two days ago." The blonde frowned harder, glancing at him. "I just thought I would let it slip." Blue eyes scrunching anxious, starting down the sidewalk again. "Cause I never really came looking for Gene, I've known where he be at the whole time." The blonde hair stopped, turning to look at him dead on. "I'll take that." His blue eyes snapped down to the small paper bag Mike was taking from him. "I just thought Gene would like...a friend to go with him. To see how strong his seeds be. Even if he to proud to ask." His blue eyes shot up, moving slightly as Mike offered a strong reassuring punch into his shoulder. "You might want to drive, since Gene decided to walk. He'll be grateful you brought the car, even though he won't say it Mr. Wizard." His black eyes grinned, as the blonde hair started nodding down at the sidewalk in thought. Slowly looking up with a grateful smile before heading down the street.  
  
"Just drop the parts on the floor! If Dan's still there tell her I'll call!" He heard Mike's deep voice laugh from behind him as he started running. All that had been happening right in front of him and he didn't even notice. His blue eyes frowned. Someone had to pay the bills and with the way Gene had been, it was left up to him. AHh, his head scowled, that was no excuse, and with what Mike said, Gene sounded like he had a better one for not working then he had for not noticing. 


	9. chapter 7: Tormented Genius

Chapter Seven Tormented Genius DivineAngel  
  
*^~*~^*~^*NOTE*^~*~^*~^* I am issuing a warning on this chapter. It has some sexual content. Note it is not nc-17 nor put in there to be perverted. It's part of the story, but some of it is intense, if you want to avoid it, I'll put up little stars that look like this - (***warning***) to let you know above each paragraph you might want to skip. If there is no warning above the paragrah, you can read it and it will not have sexual content. If you do choose not to read it, you'll probably be able to figure out what happened, but like I said, it's not hard or perverted, so if you really want to get the full effect of this story, I suggest you read it. This warning is just so no one is caught off guard ~enjoy *^~*~^*~^*~^*~^*^~*~^*~^*  
  
He sighed heavily, blue eyes looking down at the ground from the familiar waiting room chair he slouched in; slowly glancing back up at the fish tank against the wall across the room. The one gold fish with the black dot still trying to swim into the glass. As though it understood it was trapped inside a tank, but didn't possess enough knowledge to know where or how to get out. Just enough to be tormented by it, and teased with the understanding that everyone else it saw was outside, free.  
  
His blue eyes frowned, glancing back down. What a stupid fish.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So we'll give you a call and let you know what we find Gene." She gave him a smile, watching his continous irritated expression just look back at her. "Gene." She sighed heavily. "Do you always wear such tight clothing?" He only seemed to frown harder with her question.  
  
A long sigh admiting before he answered. This was no ones fault, his head murmered, and he let some of his frustration slide. For now. "Well yeah, it's easier to move in."  
  
"Well you could try wearing something looser for a few days and...not drinking so much would help you." She flashed him a small frown as he gave her a dull look. Unruly red hair leaning against the green examining table in front of her, shirt and boxers.  
  
"Yeah right. Next you'll be telling me to spin in circles." He frowned at her, growling a heavy sigh and mumbled sorry. Her soft understanding nod was her only responce. Even in her worn green eyes, this seemed to her, one of the toughest things she had seen him do. The toughest thing his medical chart would ever display him doing anyway. All of Gene Starwinds problems had been someone else's. He could shrug them off, walk away, or pat their shoulder. But now his dark eyes shot away from her, glaring disgusted. This would be the first event to hit *him* since his fathers death. A bullet hitting a wound not yet healed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He growled, scarred hand running up against the back of his neck, rubbing it hard as he started back towards the lobby and outside. Dark eyes cursing this and everything else as he walked before stopping. Frowning fast at the blonde hair slouching into one of the waiting chairs glaring at the fish tank as though it was being mocked. He cocked an eyebrow. *He* hadn't told Jim to come...and...Mel wouldn't have....his mind trailed frowning. How the hell did Jim know anything about this? Unless Jim was there for himself for...some reason. He glanced back at the fish tank. Watching the goldfish with a single black dot continually swim into the glass in small gentle bumps...dumb thing.  
  
"Mr. Hawking." He watched the blonde hair jump, blue eyes snapping up at his grinning face alarmed, but relieved it was him. Loose lime shirt and baggy blue jeans standing up with a fast sigh. Giving him a humored look as he glared back still grinning lightly from where he had purposely tried to give the blonde hair a fast heart attack. "What are you doing here?" He mumbled watchign the fast shrug answer him.  
  
"Mike came by and-"  
  
"-And spilled everything to you cause he thought I'd want you to come?" He frowned watching the blue eyes just look at him. "Huh? Is that what he did?" The light face frowned slightly at his mad tone.  
  
"We're driving back." Blonde hair frowning harder as it started for the door. "I parked by the air conditioner you egged that one time." His dark eyes blinked watching Jim pull the keys out of its pocket walking away. Leaning into the door with its side, pushing it open and walking out. His scarred face growled. Blasted Jim he shot a dirty look at the door starting over. So that was how Jim knew and that was what he had to say about it huh. He growled. Yeah right.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The blue eyes gave him a testing glance as he slammed the car door getting in. Light hands calmly turning the key humming the car to life as it stepped on the gas. His dark eyes glaring ahead irritated before sneaking a glance at his younger partner.  
  
"Mike told me that's how I knew." He sighed out his words. He wasn't going to get all moody and defensive just cause Gene was pissed about this.  
  
"What did he say?" The dark eyes glanced over at him, watching him shrug.  
  
"Nothing special, basics." He made another almost apoligetic shrug, glancing over at the unruly red hair glaring at him. "Sorry I came." The blue eyes moved back into the traffic before flicking on the blinker. "Didn't know you'd." The light voice stopped trailing.  
  
"...Yeah right." He growled listening to the irritated grunt the blonde hair made flicking off the blinker with an irritated motion as it turned. His grinned. "You don't have to get all moody and defensive." His smile grew wider as the blonde grit its teeth annoyed. "Did I freak you out in the lobby?" His words chuckling softly as the blonde did a fast squint at the road, continuing to drive.  
  
"So what if you did. I wasn't expecting anyone." The car slowled at the stop light. Light hands dropping the wheel as the blue eyes turned to him. "I didn't know Mel wanted kids Gene." They smiled at him. "That's great." The happy grin, casually running onto the wheel as the light changed and it stepped on the gas.  
  
"Yeah. Did you now she's about as fertile as they can make a woman?" He growled lightly, blue eyes glancing over at his words. "They made her that way, the most." he trailed watching the blue eyes turn back to the road, slowly taking a left.  
  
"So. It doesn't mean anything." His eyes flicked up in a sharp mad squint. Lime green shoulders just calmly shrugging, one hand on the wheel  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He frowned, watching the blue glance at him quickly. Sending him a baffled expression before snapping back at the road and speeding up. Scowling as they shot through the red light instead of just clearing the yellow slow down.  
  
"It doesn't mean anything!" The mad blue eyes snapped at him. Light hand slamming the wheel annoyed. "I felt like such a *loser* hearing all that from Mike!" The blue eyes scowled, sending him a hard look. Watching him continue to lazily sit in the passenger side arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Yeah well you'll get that a lot in your life." Jim growled immediately, his scarred face frowning as the car sped up. Light hands gripping the wheel irritated as they pressed onto the gas.  
  
"Ass hole."  
  
His dark eyes snapped at the small mumble. "You say something to me?" He spit his words with an irritated cocky tone. Blue eyes just slowly looked over at him mad.  
  
"I said. You're an ass hole." The blue eyes lightened, almost saddened staring ahead silent as they drove. The long silent pause sending the dark eyes to the passing scenery as the blonde hair focused on driving before the sudden annoyed mumble. "Who wanted the kid first?"  
  
His dark eyes glanced over. He honestly didn't think Jim was going to say a thing until maybe tomorrow. "Mel."  
  
"You want me to move out or something?" The blue eyes lightened, trying to stay hard and annoyed, but the question was direct. It meant a lot. It meant everything.  
  
"Why did you come down to the clinic?" The blue glanced at him again. Blonde hair shaking no absently as they slowed the car for the sharp right turn ahead.  
  
"Sorry." He mumbled turning the car.  
  
"I didn't ask for an apology did I?" He flashed the confused blue eyes a lop sided grin. "Why did you come down? You hate that place." He chuckled watching the lime green shoulders only shrug again  
  
"I would never.want to be alone there." The blonde hair growled at its honesty. It left it open for all kind of teasing and insults, especially with Gene. The blue eyes snapped at his scarred face, waiting for one. Bracing for one.  
  
"Yeah well, it's nice not having to walk back." He chuckled softly, glancing at the blonde hair looking ahead as it drove. The light face slowly smiling before glancing at him. That was a thank you. About as clear as Gene had ever made one in the last five years any way.  
  
"They have any smart ideas down there Gene?" His smile washed away, the topic was grim.  
  
"No god damn idea." He growled. "You think I would be...fit as a fiddle." He chuckled (recalling Judith's words as he grinned at the blonde hair). "...with all the women I've been with."  
  
The blue eyes shot him a sloppy grin. Fit as a fiddle? What the hell kind of expression was that?  
  
"It's probably nothing then." The blue eyes grinned at him. "Someone would have said something by now." He uttered a soft chuckle as Gene let out a hard fast laugh. All the girls ever did was moan, scream and then hobble off happy-as-hell as their brains released chemicals only sex and large amounts of chocolate could release. Forcing them to feel happy, even if they really weren't.  
  
His scarred face grinning, as the soft punch hit him in the shoulder. Blonde hair sending him a reassuring humored slug before moving back to the steering wheel and laughing.  
  
Blue and dark eyes traveling to the front of the warehouse as they pulled up. "Here." the blue eyes looked down at the small pamphlet tossed at him. "Read this and tell me how this worthless piece of crap Judith gave me works, I am busy." The scarred face grinned at the blue eyes that picked it up. Watching him get out of the car and head towards Mel now wearing a soft slimming red cotton dress. Bright mocha eyes smiling at them both as they pulled up. Sending a different kinda of - I am so happy your here- look to the unruly color that got out of the car and started heading towards her. Blue eyes watching him go before glancing down at the pamphlet again, it was directions to something.  
  
He sighed heavily getting out of the car with the small white booklet. Shoving in the garage door and heading inside to dump it upstairs. He'd read it later.  
  
"Jim?" He looked up as she spit his name quickly. Thin red hair starting for him, watching him smile.  
  
"Sorry I had to-"  
  
"-Doesn't matter." She smiled quickly sending a small confused frown to the booklet he held. His bright grin slowly moving it behind his back. Relieved all she did was giggle. -Who knew what that thing said- "I have to um...I have to go somewhere." She watched him glance at her as he started up the stairs. Snapping at her hand and hanging onto it like he had since and always.  
  
"Where?" His casual tone shoved in the bedroom door heading towards the dresser. The pamphlet was going to be crammed into the...ahh.the middle draw. Yeah that sounded good.  
  
"I have to go straighten up some police business I know my father would have wanted me to take care of." He glanced at her as he pulled out the draw with one hand and shoved the small the paper in. Blue eyes stopping to look at her as she let go of his hand. He stopped as she dropped his hand. Nothing got to him faster. Blue eyes watching her intently for an explination as he slowly turned around.  
  
"Well I'll go with you. You shouldn't go alone." He made a soft frown as her eyes fell to the floor with his words  
  
"Cameron's going to be with me. He knows the most about my fathers work." She offered the last part like a peace offering. A reason but an excuse all in one, watching his blue eyes frown at her. Cameron out stepped him in a second. "Jim you know I-" She stopped as he gently grasped her shoulder moving her backwards as he walked. "-would only be going with him *because* he knows so much about my father's." She trailed now, frowning confused as her legs hit the edge of the bed. His blue eyes just looking at her.  
  
"How long will you be gone?" He frowned slightly watching her move her head to the side lightly. Making a- not too long not to short- look.  
  
Gene had Melfina. Gene *had* her. Who did he have?...He looked at her.  
  
"How about a few days?" She stated her answer lightly. Glancing up to watch him close his eyes with an exhausted sigh. Her green eyes watching the blue color slowly disappear, soft blonde strains gently running onto his forehead as he slowly tipped his head back. Sighing exhausted and over run before jumping. Blue eyes snapping open and moving cross eyed to look down at the warm smooth heat running onto his lips. Her closed green eyes pressing into his face. Sucking his thin upper lip into her mouth fast, while tracing against the inside of it with her tongue. Letting her fingers slowly curl into his shirt gripping it tight as she slipped her smooth sweet tongue into his mouth pulling him downward with her into the soft mattress.  
  
His stronger rougher hands moving to either side of them, catching his weight as he moved over her before letting it shift onto his knees and lower legs. Her smooth bare skin running against his fingers as he slipped them under her shirt. Feeling the soft flat surface of her stomach move slightly up and down as she breathed. Bringing soft defining lines as she exhaled before smoothing as she inhaled. Her hands moving to his sides, sliding down to his hips. Her face smiling the best she could as she felt his tongue move against hers, pushing into her mouth with the stronger weight against her chest. Her thin hand snapping at his wrist pulling it up to her chest. Feeling him jump and pull back from her grasp as she yanked it upward more. His kissing stopping as his hand ran over the creamy soft yellow cotton of her tank top her hands where quickly pushing down. Her green eyes opening slightly as she felt him jump, pulling back to get off her. Her thin hand digging his side lightly feeling his face frown from were it was rubbing against hers as she held onto him. His warm tongue still in her mouth as she moved his hand over her. Feeling him falter as she pressed it against her creamy skin and handful of soft breast. His fingers pausing as they pressed back to avoid contact as she held them against her, moving in a slow circular rub to let him feel her. His thin lips and teeth biting at her mouth lightly as he suddenly pulled his tongue back. Sucking in the soft skin of her mouth as his fingers took her. Her hand running back down to his hips as she felt him press into her Capri's. His tongue running back into her mouth as his free hand ran under her shirt to her stomach. Running over the smooth skin of her side to her back as she felt him press against her again, slowly rocking and pressing. Her thin hands playing and loving the blonde strains of his hair as she held his head to her mouth before moving. Slipping them down to the rim of his pants. Her thin fingers working into the button. Feeling his hand pull from behind her back as his mouth and tongue worked into her. Shoving her off his pants before running back to her stomach. Frowning as she moved back to the button, pulling it apart before moving towards his fly.  
  
He pulled back fast, blue eyes blinking slightly as he swallowed. "No" He snapped at her, quickly catching his breath. Watching her half open green eyes just smile at him from underneath his lime shirt and baggy jeans. "I am not what you think." He frowned, blonde hair sitting back lightly, pulling his pants back together.  
  
"You where never what I thought." She smiled, whispering her words up to him as she brushed his hands away. Pushing her hips into his spread legs gently. Watching him jump as he felt her. Frowning blue eyes blinking as they looked down at the thin Capri's spread on either side of him.  
  
"No. You don't understand Danny." He frowned, blonde hair shaking no as he shifted his weight back from where he was. Light hands buttoning his pants back together quickly before standing up. Running his fingers through his blonde hair as he let out a fast hard sigh. Her green eyes frowning up at him confused, she could feel his excitment through the denim of his pants. What was the problem? "You just.." he trailed suddenly, with another sigh. "You just don't understand."-it makes me nervous. That it makes me remember. "You don't understand ok."  
  
"Your right." His blue eyes frowned down as her face become irritated with her words. Thin hands pulling her shirt back into place and quickly standing up. Frowning green eyes watching him look back at her concerned, almost as if he were waiting to be struck. "I don't understand. And I'll never understand anything! If you *don't* talk to me! You want to keep a big secret Jim!" He moved slightly as she stomped past opening the bedroom door with a fast irritated motion. "Then keep it by yourself! Now I have to go for a few days. If you want me you can call *Cameron* cause I'll be with *him* the *whole* time!" He jumped slightly as she slammed the door. His blue eyes frowning at the hard wood, this was his fault. No way around it. His mind frowned. Cameron would have done her, in a second.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He growled, blue eyes staring up at the ceiling mad at himself. He was the one that kept pushing her away. He was the one that wouldn't let her get any closer to him then she was. I am going to loose her, his mind whisphered. A soft sigh running from his throat as he heard the phone start ringing downstairs. His face slowly starting to frown as it continued to ring before finally stopping as someone picked it up to the sound of the backdoor slamming. He growled sitting up. The smooth comforting bedspread running away from his back as he ran a hand through his hair looking down at the small booklet Gene had given him to read. And he had, read it cause he was irritated and needed something else to think about. He grabbed it, slowly sinking his weight into his legs and the floor before trudging towards the bedroom door and ripping it open annoyed. Blue eyes frowning a -what?- as the phone slammed downstairs.  
  
His light hands running onto the banister as he leaned over it. Straining to see into the kitchen to the second loud slam. His baffled frown quickly heading downstairs before walking in to the cool tiles. Gene's dark eyes looking up at him as he appeared. Just a tight frown continuing to glare as his eyes ran over the overturned chair and dented phone.  
  
"Hey Gene." It was spoken as a sigh, but followed with silence.  
  
The reckless agitated eyes of the outlaw running around the room, packing all the emotion in. "They don't know what it is." The coarse groweled words the only physical sign of frustration resulting from feared defeat. He sent a humored grunt.  
  
"It's you. Haha" Nothing but his laugh eating the kitchen silence before he sighed at the hard glare. The scarred face didn't find that the least bit humorous. "I was joking." He shrugged lightly, offering a small grin.  
  
The unruly red color just glanced towards the window, the sun was almost gone. "Judith wants me to try this tester she gave me. Something about my blood and being able to see something she suspects with radiation." He growled, turning back to look at the blue eyes. "But I've never been exposed to any radiation." He shook his head disgusted. Growling at such a stupid assumption.  
  
"Just try it anyway." He shot a small grin from under his blonde hair. Watching the dark eyes flick up at him with a small mine as well nod.  
  
"You read that booklet?" He watched the blonde hair flash a grin as the light hand held up the small pamphlet. His soft sigh and grunt gettting up and following his younger partner from the room.  
  
"Where's the box?" He sighed heading towards the bathroom listening to the heavier walk behind him. Scarred hand shoving the box into his lime green t-shirt. Watching his humored smile glance back and take it as Gene trudged into the tight bathroom and past him as he stopped to wedge the cardboard open. His eyes looking up at the dull exhausted glare that slouched into the side of the tub waiting as he dumped the pieces into the sink.  
  
"We run this into your arm, while keeping this part in cold water and it tests your blood and takes information that...I guess is significant."  
  
"Sounds simple enough." He grinned slyly watching the lime shirt turn around to look at him as the sink filled with water.  
  
"Yeah, thirty eight pages simple enough." The light face grinned at him, offering him the needle to the iv. His scarred holding it as Jim rubbed the cotton ball against his strong vein, before slowly inserting the thin syringe. Moving it in easy and gently, causing only minor stinging before standing back up. The expressionless lightly face turning back to the sink putting things together, staring blankly at everything before licking its lips. It had completely shut up.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" He frowned, offering the blue eyes that glanced at him a small nod.  
  
"What are you talking about." The light words scowled, as it was a stupid question. "Nothings wrong with me. You're the one with the needle in your arm."  
  
He grunted "Oh that's right." He offered a sly grin. Blue eyes frowning as they dropped a small piece of white plastic into the sink. Dark eyes watching watching it get yanked back out fast to a small swear.  
  
"Danniella and I had a fight." He growled slamming the small piece of plastic into the tube. "That's it." He spit his words taking a step back to the patient scarred face watchign him from the side of the tub.  
  
"About what?" An eyebrow cocked at him. Daniella was ok with everything Jim did. They hardly ever fought.  
  
"About nothing alright. Nothing." The blue eyes snapped at him, watching his scarred face frown. Growling as the tube jammed into his needle, cutting him. "Sorry." Jim was annoyed, and so was his apoligy. Dark eyes studying the blue looking around for the tape that should have come with all this before scowling. They must have lost it or it just wasn't in there.  
  
Dark eyes watching the lime shirt chuck the box towards the door before opening the bathroom cabinet. Crouching down to look into the way back. He frowned -nothing my ass- his head grumbled. He probably shoved her or something. He cocked an eyebrow at the blonde hair messing with the sink, scarred hand reaching forward, gripping a beltloop of the baggy jeans before pulling it downward slighlty. Watching a light hand reach back as he let go. Gripping the same beltloop glancing at it as if to see if there was anything there before reaching back into the sink casually. His dark eyes frowned, Jim would have freaked if Danny did that. "How come you don't trust her?"  
  
"Trust who?" The blue eyes were frowning into the cabinet before pulling out and standing up with medical tape.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "The tooth fairy" He growled slightly watching the blue eyes tighten the look they were sending the medical tape.  
  
"I trust her fine." The light fingers frowned moving around the roll, trying to peel some up.  
  
"You don't let her touch you." His scarred shoulders shrugged trying to stay casual but the blue eyes flicked up immediatly, glaring.  
  
"What the hell are you asking me?" The light hands dropped the focus on the tape mad.  
  
"I am talking about *you* always shoving her off you when she's trying to *show* you some affection!" The blue eyes frowned, moving upwards with the unruly color that stood up. Still slightly taller. His dark eyes frowning down at the blonde hair, but he didn't mean to yell.  
  
"I don't! And Besides! None of this is *any* of your business! You don't have any idea *what* your talking about Gene." The blue eyes scowled at him, moving back to rip up a piece of tape.  
  
"Oh I don't." He grunted lightly watching the blonde hair shake no.  
  
"That's right you don't." Scoweling down at the tape before glancing up to the doorbell. Unruly red hair cocking an eyebrow at the blue eyes that then looked at him annoyed, only sighing as they dropped back to the tape.  
  
"If you trusted her you wouldn't have a problem with that." The blue eyes frowned ripping a piece of tape off before flicking up.  
  
"With. What." Spitting their words hard. Angry look dissopearing with the small step forward that answered the slight tug his fingermade back in the beltloop of the baggy jeans. Blue eyes snapping a fast blink at the tug before casually looking at him, listening as he leaned a little closer.  
  
"....With that." He threw a -are you?- look at the blue eyes that flicked at him immediatly. Shoving him back mad as the doorbell rung again. "You plan on being a virgin forever Jim?!" The blue eyes and grit teeth snapped at him disgusted as they started for the door. Light hands throwing the tape at him, hoping it hit hard.  
  
The cool cheap handle running under his hand as he yanked it open. This better be a job, and a good job. "Yeah?" he growled "We prefer for clients to call." he trailed lightly watching the greenish black hair turn around offering a sly grin.  
  
"James." The mossy green eyes grinning at him slyly. "Where have you been all these years?"  
  
He felt his heart stop dead. The damp cold feeling running into his palms as he stood there. That...That voice. The face looked different but that was the voice. A cold icy chill running though his body flatlining everything. Nothing but his wide eyed vacant stare running into the clever expression, before it hit. HOW!? His head screamed suddenly. How didHE FIND ME!? HOW!? GENE!? He felt his breath run out slow and shaky before he inhaled. The burning of his chest suddenly snapping at him from where he had stopped breathing. Blue eyes snapping at the open bathroom door, suddenly a child again. He was a child agian. -That's not what I want to be- Where was he! Where the hell was Gene!?  
  
"Ah ah ah." The deep raspy voice mocked him, strong gun barrel jabbing his stomach and strong abs and he made his first flinch to get away. "Why don't you come on out here with me, and leave who ever you've got in there alone and quiet." The mossy olive eyes smiled at him suddenly. Watching the blue color flick up at their grinning face. Shaky blue eyes running over the hard cheek bones. The small black birth mark by the right eye, they were the same. All of it the same, twelve years hadn't changed that much.  
  
"Aha." he felt himself choke a sound as the strong arm snapped at his shoulder yanking him out quickly. The gun barrel moving to jab into his back as his blue eyes looked up. Ahh god that guy had a car.  
  
^^^*^^^ His dark eyes glanced up. Lazily looking out into the hall, watching the blonde hair stand at the doorway, talking to someone. Lime shirt and baggy jeans suddenly stumbling forward, walking out as the door shut. He grinned lightly. "Dumb ass Jim" He grunted, Daniella was never mad at him long. His smile spread. She was already there to make up. ^^^*^^^  
  
"Get in the car James." The strong gun shoved him forward, into the deep blue paint of the van. Rough tanned skin yanking open the sliding door before pushing him in.  
  
"Hey!" He snapped, falling back quickly to the strong work boot that suddenly kick him hard. The dizzy clouded paint that was coating his head making it impossible to form one thought, thinning. He whirled around on instinct to the hit knocking the guy over. His weight falling ontop yanking his fist back. Ready to punch before stopping mid air. His eyes rolling together and upward to look at the black gun barrel pressing into his forehead, wrinkling his brow as he raised his eyebrows. The hard black metal blurring from view as he glanced down at the soft wide grin of the face holding it, chuckling lightly.  
  
"Well well." The face laughed. "Look like somebody's gotten a whole lot stronger since I've seen him." The thin smile grew wider as all the air in his lungs were suddnely choked out in order to hold what was in his stomach. His inhale sucking in threw grit teeth and growlign back out at the second harder laugh. The guys tanned rougher hand slowly moving from where it was resting in the grass. Soft and silent to the blonde hair that was almost on top of it, motionless with the gun against its forehead. Wild blue eyes scrambling back to a whined growl that slouched into the van at gun point. Slow moving sly smile straightening its shirt with the hand that had just slipped inbetween the blonde's legs and gently grabbed it. Blue eyes practically hyperventalating. Squinting at the gun barrel that made a fast swing motiong towards the open door of the van. Blonde hair only growling, its expression becoming firming as it stood its ground watching him stand up cocking the gun. Thin sly grin spreading acrost his face as he watched the baggy pants pull to their chest lgihtly, crumbling with the impact of the towering bad figure that was suddenly back over it. Now taller, firmer body dressed in thick boots, tight leather black pants and white shirt under the strong leather coat. The strong sound of his heavy step moving forward caused the small light back to press into the truck more. His mossy eyes grinning as he reached for the light skin visibly shaking in front of him. It was like being a child again. Powerless again. Black hair watching the light skin and horrified blue eyes trip back into the van to escape his touch. His blue eyes darting towards the warehouse still visible from behind the mossy green color. Glaring eyes chuckling at him in the small square that was the open door allowing light into the van where he was until it slammed. Blocking out the light and taking Gene and home with it.  
  
The slam made him jump, his eyes suddenly snappign around the interior wildly. It was empty, nothing but a small duffle bag and hard metal floor. The windows were all painted black inside. He jumped feeling the bolt of adrenaline and pure fear fly through him as the drivers side ripped open before slamming shut.  
  
"It's nothing personal James." the raspy voice grinned at him. His blue eyes snapping at the rear view mirror and eyes looking back at him. "But when I pay good money for something, I don't expect it to run off without asking."  
  
"Aha" he choked a small noise as the car started suddenly. His weight sliding back on the floor with the fast motion before he grit his teeth. His body snapping forward to attack-  
  
"-Now I know right now your running through a hundred and one ways to get out of my van." He stopped moving. "So I just thought I would let you in on a little secret." The mossy green eyes glanced back at his pale face and fast breathing. Blue eyes blinking quickly to shaky breathing as it tried hard to think straight. Suddenly it was so small again. Suddenly four again. The same big figure there. The same big figure that did those horrible things. Those horrible horrible things. "I happen to know where there is a pretty little cop." The grin watched his wide blue eyes flick up at the mirror, looking back. "Yeah she's a flower isn't she James?" His eyes dropped back to the floor with the harsh chuckle. Danny. Oh my god. "...So you just sit tight, cause I can see her down the street."  
  
He felt his breathing pick up as the truck slowed.  
  
"And if you make one move." The mossy olive eyes turned around to look back at him as the truck parked. Watching his light mouth breath heavily as it hung open, wide eyed. Terrified. "I am gonna put a bullet right through her pretty little head." The tanned face looked at him. "You think she'd look pretty like that?" He grinned watching the blue eyes squint furious, snarling as it breathed heavily threw clenched teeth. The light hands that had been shaking ever so slightly as they rested on the cold metal floor balling into fists. Glaring ahead at the greenish black hair with hate. "Now James. James listen to me. You don't want to do anything stupid right? James?" The blue eyes glared at his calm casual tone. "Nothing stupid and all her brains get to stay right in her head where they go." The light throat swallowed hard, blue eyes staring straight at him. The guy would really do it. "Yeah that's right. In her head where they go." His words ran out in a casual soft chuckle, watching the lime green shirt scramble back as he moved into the empty back of the van slowly. Crouching onto the floor with the strong weapon. "James. You see that duffle bag right there behind you?" The blue eyes glared at him. "Go ahead.look." They darted back fast. "I want you to grab that and pull it over alright? Do it nice and slow and no one gets hurt, right? She keeps all her brains, right?"  
  
The blue eyes snapped at the bag. The shaky light hand making a small attempt to reach for it before faltering and falling back to the ground to steady its balance. Light face looking down at the floor of the truck before back at the bag, slowly reaching for it again. Soft worn handle to the dark green cloth dragging over slowly. Blue eyes glancing back at him as they pulled, glaring at him fiercily. "Alright now that's good." He grinned speaking slow and soft. Watching the light face silently growl at him. The anger and hate visibly building in front of him. "You open that now. Open that up." He nodded watching the shaky gaze move back to the bag. Shaking light hand slowly gripping the zipper and pulling it down. Listening to the dull bzzzzzzz sound it made opening before looking in.  
  
His mossy eyes grinning as he watched the light face swallow hard, blinking fast into the bag. "You see a needle in there James?"  
  
The light face snapped up. "Blast you." The whisper was fierce and strong. Filled with hate and pain.  
  
"I want you to pull the needle out for me so I can see it." The gun barrel raised back to his blue eyes. Light face caving unsteadily, pulling the needle from the bag. "Now you inject that into your arm for me." The greenish black hair nodded at him. "You know I don't want anyone to get hurt here James." His mossy eyes watched the blue color look away absently, blinking slowly as if it were dipping out of reality. He frowned. "It will hurt James.what I will do to you if you don't take that.hurt very much" The light face growled suddenly, snapping back at him. Blue eyes watching the hold on the gun barrel tighten. Greenish black hair unfamiliar with the mood swings and signs of force and hate. Squinting black eyes focusing in on the needle, the sooner the kid had that pumping through him the easier all of this would be. "You know what James? You know what? It will be a whole lot better if you put that in your arm like I said." He raised his black eyebrows, threatening didn't seem to work very well anymore. There was hardly no response of fear to his threat of pain. "You want that pretty little flower of yours to keep all her brains don't you."  
  
"Aha" The light face choked a small noise at the thought. A small sob, but there wasn't any tears. Frowning black eyes confused as it held the gun. Studying the lime shirt and baggy pants for a weak spot.  
  
"Yeah that's right. She'll say that too.Right. Before. .....She dies." He grinned watching the blonde hair move unsteadily. Lime green shirt rocking back and forth as it moved the needle into the crease of his arm. Blue eyes closing, he was sealing his own fait doing this. Subconsciously admitting he would listen and take it all, and the mossy green eyes knew it. They grinned watching the strong needle disappear into the light skin. Closed blue eyes disappearing under the blonde hair that looked down, rocking slightly as the clear liquid squeezed into its arm. Wet blue eyes slowly looking back up. Barely able to make out Daniella on the side walk. On duty in her cop uniform with Cameron. His teal hair handing her an ice cream cone, as he watched her offer him some money. The jock smile saying something to her as it grinned before listening to her speak back. Finally taking the few Wong from her with a disappointed look as she started down the street.  
  
He blinked hard, loosing sight of her as she moved along to where the black van window kept him inside, but she was refusing. She wasn't with Cameron, even though he... His face frowned disgusted, he just kept making a move, son of a bi-  
  
"-Ah!" He screamed. The hard metal floor of the truck slamming against his head as he fell back. Strong weight on top suddenly shoving him back.  
  
His mossy eyes grinned down watching the blue color open fast. Smaller legs and arms fighting from where he held them underneath. Baggy blue jeans moving in short fast bursts of moment as the light face growled at him, trying to break free. "James." The blue eyes fixed on him as he whisphered its name. The mossy green eyes sliding in and out of focus as he looked up, watching the tanned face grin. "You want to see what I got for you in this duffle bag?" The blue eyes closed.  
  
"Ahh! Ahhaaa! Get off me you sick-" The light face growled at him. Silencing as the tanned hand calmly ran over his mouth before roughly squeezing shutting him up. His mossy eyes glancing over at the free light hand that was trying to fight. Falling weak and sluggish to the drug. He grinned, letting go of the lime shirt and baggy pants as he sat back yanking the bag over to the drugged mumbling. "You know where your going don't you?" His mossy eyes glanced down at the slurred words and light face struggling to focus in on him. "To hell." Blue eyes opening and closing drugged and disoriented. "Mel saaid...that's where, where...people like you...that's where..."  
  
"James you'll like what I have for you." He grinned, watching the light hands do little to fight him as the cold metal hand cuffs clamped around the light wrists. Lime green shirt lying next-to-still on it's back before him. Aside from the slow sluggish what would be frustrated kicks and punched that were now so delayed he had moved before the blonde hair registered it was time to take action.  
  
His mossy green eyes grinned pulling the roll of duck tape out of the small bag. Ripping a long piece up and yanking the lime green shirt to a sitting position. Watching the blonde hair teeter lightly as it focused on sitting now before looking up at him. The darkness moving in around its blue eyes as the wide stripe of duck tape covered them. Tanned hands running the strong strip over the blue color and blonde hair, circling the light head with it to recover the face again. Light hands slowly reaching up ,trying to shove the cold tape off weakly before falling back to the strong shove. Nothing but blackness under the thick stripe of duck tape as he felt the hard metal surface of the van floor slam back against his head. His light face cringing before swallowing lightly, slowly feeling more then the darkness creep in around him. Nothing but a smooth calming black seeping in from all directions, rendering him unconscious.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gene what in the world are you doing in the bathroom like that?" He glanced up at her giggling green eyes as she leaned into the doorway. Her small loose peach t-shirt and white skirt just looking at him as he cracked an eye at her.  
  
"Nothing. Where's Melfina?" His words grumbled out as she raised her eyebrows to his -nothing- answer. The funniest and most common answer all the guys who lived in this warehouse gave her.  
  
"We're going to make a late dinner in about a half an hour." She smiled warmly at him, watching his eyes close as he sighed. Slumped into the cold tile wall from where he sat straddling the side of the tub. Iv running in his arm and to the small thing in the sink of water.  
  
He was quiet before frowing slighlty. "We're?" Cracking another eye at her.  
  
"Yeah. Where else would I be Gene?" She giggled, watching his scarred face fall expressionless as she spoke before choking a small chuckle.  
  
"Jim said you two got into a fight." He grinned at the -No Jim got himself into a fight with his stupid stubbornness.- "I thought you two made up already." He chuckled at her slightly irritated, more so exhausted tone as she spoke.  
  
"No. Haven't seen him yet. I was on duty."  
  
He frowned "Oh." Opening his eyes to look at her. "Someone came to the door about two hours or so ago. Thought that was you." His stumped look blending into a grin as she only giggled starting back to the kitchen. A - how's Chinese rice, chicken and salad for dinner sound?- coming back as her only responce.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ahha.ah..aha" He groaned. Blue eyes trying hard to blink before moving his face lightly, but the strong tape was binding his skin. His body ached from staying still so long. His weight slumped into his shoulder against the cold metal floor of the van. Blonde hair moving slightly, pulling at his legs to draw them closer. The soft denium of his jeans moveing with him and he sighed a releived smile. He still had them, along with his shirt. But his movement made him frown, even with the tape. Yanking at his arms and legs again. His fingers reaching down to the cold metal chains he felt, the cuffs around his wrists imbedded into the floor by the short metal links. His legs stuck under him too, only able to move so much. "Ahh!" He growled yanking hard, fighting to get loose before stopping. Feeling the van shift lightly as someone moved in the front seat. The car door, it shut, that's right. That's what had woken him up.  
  
"You awake back there James?" He yanked at the chains, hearing the hard clattering sound of the metal against the metal as he moved. "Is that supposed to be a yes?" The voice frowned at him. Watching his teeth grit furious.  
  
"AAHHWHERE AM I!?" He breathed heavily, listening to the long silent pause. The greenish black hair studying the loose clothes bolted to the floor. Blind blonde hair trying to break free, it didn't use to scream like that.  
  
"Who you been with the whole time you've been missing me, huh James?" His mossy green eyes grinned as they moved towards the blonde hair. Watching the light face retaliate as his sly smile rolled warm sticky breath onto its face. The twisted sick and scared features turning downward hiding towards the metal to escape his breath and sound. "Who is this Starwind you work with? What did he say his name was? Gene?" The lime green shirt jumped as though it had been bolted with electricity as his tanned hand ran onto it. Deep growling admitting from the blind blonde hair as it yanked at the chains again. Causing the loud annoying rattling sound. "Not very bright of him to just tell me where you two were.Was it?" His tanned face grinned down into the lighter ear. Listening to the rough growled almost panting the lime shirt admitted. "Just to tell me you were Hawking and that you were James of Starwind and Hawking Enterprises here on Sentinel?" The raspy voice chuckled suddenly "Come to think of it. I never knew your last name was Hawking. Now how do you think that is James?" He watched the loose clothing jump again as he moved. Dark baggy jeans yanking at the chains hard before growling at him. "You told me you didn't know you last name when I forgot what it was." The raspy voice growled at him suddenly. "You know your worth a lot more money with a full name...Kinda like a picture. If the artist signs it, it's worth more." The raspy voice chuckled, light skin struggling fast as he pressed the small reels bolted to the floor that held the chains. The loose slack quickly snapping away from the light wrists and ankles. Straightening them out.  
  
"Ah!" The light face screamed, growling at him. "Get the! Get." The light face panting heavily. Feeling the rough hands slide over his back, pressing him to lie firmly on his stomach. "Ahhh!"  
  
He grinned watching the light arms and legs try to pull from where they where held. The light blind face whining, trying to fight. "Before you were more like a napkin someone scribbled on." He grinned watching the light face cringe as thought it would cry as his rough hands slide the strong knife out of his boot. Pulling the rim of the baggy blue jeans upward hard. "A good picture but worthless." The cold hard blade slipping inside, sharp edge pressing against the tale bone of the grey boxers. His hand tightening his grip as soft vibration from the shaking waist he held ran into the denium. His smile grunting ever so softly as he ripped the knife upward through the blue cloth of the baggy pants. Destroying the rim that allowed them to stay on the light waist. "Your last name is like your author."  
  
"Mmmm aha"  
  
He grinned hearing the light face whine suddenly before choking a small noise. The dark color of the loose jeans sliding down the light legs to the strong ankles heavily restrained.  
  
"You know I thought I was ripped off when I first got you James." He grinned lightly pulling the small off-yellow tube from his pocket. "I mean sure you were a good fuck, but you were a dumb kid." The voice chuckled lightly watching the arms yank again. White knuckled hands pulling at the chains. The small hard muscles working visibly shaking as they strained to pull. Before collapsing back into the metal floor the small inch the blonde hair could raise itself. "Just look at you." The raspy voice sighed heavily, watching the light legs yank as his rough hand slid over the lime green shirt, running over the strong back. "So big, so strong." His voice grinned. "Of course, that'll make you a better fuck won't it." He grinned feeling the light body yank and fight as he moved over the blonde hair. Letting his knees momentarily rest in the small space between the two legs bolted to the floor.  
  
"Stop it." His mossy eyes glanced up, frowning confused by the command heavy breathed at him. "Stop it! No!" The light arms yanked. "STOP IT!" The light face pushed towards the floor suddenly still trying to hide but not running away. "STOP! I SAID NO! NO! STOP IT!" His blank stare listening to the booming voice and hard commands screamed at him..  
  
"...Who taught you to talk like that James?" He frowned annoyed. "You do as I say...and you *Shut*. Your mouth." His face twisted to a discusted snarl. "You want to remember why you did these things?" A snickering tone coating his words with how discusting the protesting was. "You want to me to show you why?" Why he was on top. "Why *You* did these things?"  
  
"God damn blasted coward!" His face snapped a sharp glare, watching the light face growl and whine at him. "Can't DEAL WITH ME WITHOUT THE CHAINS! Can't take me WITHOUT THEM!" A chuckled choked grin immerging under the ducktape, laughing in the darkness. "Can't take me...without them."  
  
The furious mossy eyes glaring down at the powerless thin lime green shirt and boxers stretched out before him laughing. "You give yourself a little to much drug James?" He grinned, watching the laughter die to chuckles which where dying to quick panicked sobs as he slid his rough hands onto the light hips. Slowly tracing them downward. The younger body moving suddenly, trying to pull it's hips away from him. "Shh shh James Shhh." He grinned softly, shhing the blonde hair as he slowly pulled the pair of gray boxers down too. Watching the light legs jump in fast terrified movements.  
  
"One.Twooo..Three." His mossy eyes glanced up. Frowning confused at the light face that was suddenly counting slowly. Before mumbling a "Ten thousand.ten thousands it. Ten thousands it." He growled.  
  
***warning*** "I don't think I can get ten thousand for you James." He chuckled watching the light face silence to a small oww as he leaned both his knees into the backs of the lighter ones under them. Restraining them into the floor as he slowly hit the reel behind him. Letting it release more clattering chain into the ground as the small light legs spread slightly. "But what I do get." He grinned glaring at the silent blonde hair. Motionless on the cold metal below him, fighting the swirling nausea in its stomach as the warm salt water built under the strong strip of tape running over its clenched eyes. "What I do get, I am going to invest in that little flower of a cop you got." He watched the light body jump quickly as his hand snapped at the smaller hip. Gripping it firmly as he flipped the cap off the small tube in his hand with his thumb.  
  
***warning*** "I hope she shoots your dick right oahh." The hateful words groaned suddenly. His light features visible under the thick strip of duck tape scrunching up as they felt the cold tub insert. Squirting thick sticky wads of Vaseline into him. "Ahhaa" He groaned feeling the rough fast squeezing of the cold cream before the tube was yanked out. His thin mouth opening under his blonde hair. Breathing out deeply against the cold metal of the van floor pressing against his cheek. This was it. He couldn't get away no. No one would help him.  
  
"Bet she tastes just like you hmm James? A little flower?" He watched the light features brace themselves slowly. "Filled with warm, sweet, nectar inside?... Just waiting for someone to taste it. Just waiting for me." He grinned, letting his weight slide onto the lime green shirt as he crouched over the exposed light skin. Feeling the soft cotton under him beat quick and hard as it felt the heat coming. Remembered all to clearly the heat coming. "Understand..." the raspy voice whisphered over the sound of its fly unzipping. "I had to come find you when I knew where you were. Had to come get you when I saw you that day in prison back on Heighfong. You had gotton so big James, already ten at least. I had missed out on so much of you."  
  
"Ahhaa" The light face sobbed suddenly, cringing at the warm hard flesh rubbing along its exposed private skin and smeared Vaseline. "Noooahhhh ahhhhhaa-"  
  
"-I had to come get you cause I love you James and cause your going to make me, a lot of money." The blonde hair shook no suddenly. His mossy green eyes frowning, watching the violent motion as the light arms yanked at the chains. ***warning*** "This isn't love! You don't know love! I HATE you! I'll KILL you! KILL YOU if you TOOUCH her! YOU HEAR ME!? KLL YOU!" the light face growled suddenly yanking. "You're a.you son of a bitch if you think I'll ever do anything for yoooou." The light face choked a sob as it screamed. "BLAST YOU! BLAST YOU!AHH!" His mossy green eyes grinned as the light face screamed at his entry. The blonde hair moving slightly at his first pump. Light cheek rubbing into the metal of the van floor with the thrust. "Ten thousandahhh" he cringed feeling the warm heat inside him start to swell as it pulled out almost entirely before ramming back in. "AHH! AHHaa ahhhaa aaIs hoooome." His cries dropped to whisphers, feeling the warm clear drops of salt water seep out from under the duck tape and slowly trickle down his face. No one could help him anyway. His silent gulps choking back his own vomit as his features contorted towards the floor. Focusing so hard on being somewhere else as the strong leather and rough skin pressed harder with each thrust; enjoying his soft light skin it raped.  
  
__*~*~*~THREE DAYS LATER~*~*~*__  
  
Her soft mocha eyes sighed lightly as she looked over at him. Slowly falling back to the dinner plate under her before her eyes once again rose up and sat on his unruly red hair. Quietly. Just looking at him. "What?" He snapped an irritated mumble, but her eyes didn't faulter. Only the soft rise of her chest and then soft sigh from her lips answering him. "So?!" He snapped slamming his fork back down to his plate as his eyes flicked up at her raven hair and soft green eyes watching them. "So if he doesn't come back it's automatically my fault!?" He chuckled his words soft but almost bitter as he made a face. "I am not being held responsible for anything Jim does. I don't care if I was the last person who talked to him!" He frowned at her, concerned mocha eyes watching him yell. Trying to shift the blame off himself because he was worried. Because this was the third night they were having dinner with out the blonde hair that hadn't called or sent any kind of word.  
  
"Mel it's probably my fault. I told him I was going uptown for business with Cameron" She spoke with her eyes cast down guilty. "He probably left somewhere cause I was supposed to be gone for about three days." Her face held a exhausted expression as it resurfaced to the thin strains of red hair that tilted back as she looked up. Her lie wasn't making her feel any better, and she only met the glaring pair of annoyed dark eyes the outlaw held as she looked across the table. "If I was paying more attention I never would have gotten my months confused." She frowned quickly growling down at the mash potatoes on her dish. "Damnt"  
  
"Don't *you* start." He growled at her watching her green eyes flick up at him. "If he wants to go off and pull this fine. Sitting around and getting all bent out of shape is probably why he's doing it." He growled shoving more mash potatoes into his mouth for show, he didn't want them.  
  
"Gene?" He glanced up at Mel's soft concerned voice. "I am worried and I." Her large mocha eyes glanced back down. She didn't know how to get in contact with Jim so what request or sense of direction could she give?  
  
"Look after dinner I'll call around and see if anyone's seen him alright?" He cocked an eyebrow at the two females watching him concerned. "Don't take this the wrong way, but being here with just you two..." He shook his head slightly watching Daniella make a weak smile at his joke, before looking back down to eat.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello?" She squeaked picking up the phone. Feminine blonde hair running along her face as she leaned into the kitchen wall. "Gene! Oh Gene! I haven't head from you in so long! Where are you huh?" She smiled listening to the deep -Hi Iris- move in from the other side of the phone. Her bright navy eyes listening to him before frowning. "Notah I haven't seen him.." She trailed listening to his deep voice mumble to her. "Yeah I'll keep my eye out. You want me to drop by in a day or two?" She smiled listening to his reassurances -that would be great- as she smiled. "Ok!" She giggled, pink finger nails hanging up before giggling harder. Ohh she hadn't seen Gene in.two long.a month.  
  
Daniella's green eyes looked up at him as he walked in from the kitchen. Her thin fingers muting the tv. "Well? What did they say?" She frowned anxious to hear.  
  
"No ones seen him." He shrugged baffled watching her green eyes fall to a concerned expression. "Except for..." His eyes shot to the side -She looks concerned. Better lie- "Except for one friend, who said they saw him. Said he stopped by a day ago and stayed for a while. That he was just blowing off smoke." He flashed her a lop sided smile as he fibbed. All of this female worry had been burning dinner for the last two nights. His dark eyes became satisfied as he watched her sigh heavily with relief.  
  
"Thannk god...I was." Her gaze dropped to the couch in thought "I was so worried." Her soft giggle immerging with a weak smile before it snapping to a quick frown. "I can't believe he would do this to me Gene!" She watched him raise his eyebrows at her comment, slightly taken back. "Ahh I am gonna kick him till he's dead when he gets back here!" She growled suddenly. Loose white t-shirt and jean shorts throwing the remote into the couch as she stood up stomping towards the door.  
  
Dark eyes watching her go. "Well." He sighed heavily slouching into the couch. "That didn't go as planned." He chuckled lightly, Jim was going to have hell to come back to now.woops.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He grinned, salty wet blue eyes stareing at him from their curled position against the back of the truck floor. Glaring at him, the only defense they had left. "James" He sighed heavily, watching the blonde hair. It was such a twist of irony. To think Gene Starwind, the man that had been such a prick before when he just left *him* to rot in prison. Did it matter they didn't know each other? No, if you bust someone out, you don't just bust out one black guy.what was that guys name anyway? Mike? His mossy eyes frowned watching the blonde hair sniffle suddenly moving to spit on the floor. The white sticky liquid still hanging from the thin lips under the blonde hair glaring at him before slowly closing. Still so exhausted from fighting earlier, and loosing the oral war.  
  
He had just left him in prison. Breaks out one and just leaves. He grinned lightly, what luck it was to run back into that bastard who didn't even recognize him on Heighfong, with one of *his* possessions. Granted he looked different but still, "You could have given me the satisfaction that you knew me." He growled lightly watching the blue eyes shake confused. The small light body freezing from the cold and pain, sickened by the fluids and drugs as the blue eyes glared at his strong leather pants and thick boots. His lazy tanned face and black birth mark slowly sipping the harsh beer from the glass soda-like bottle. His mossy green eyes chuckling as the light face spit more cum out. Grimacing as it tried to get rid of the sick taste in its mouth. Blue eyes closing as they tried to get rid of the images and feelings. His head slowly picking up where he had left off. Five thousand and eight, five thousand and nine, five thousand and ten..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mike I am not going to tell you again!" She giggled watching his strong dark face lean back out of her refrigerator to deep chuckling. "Oh come oon get oout of my fridge!" His laughter watching her tight pink dress stomp her foot as she continued digging through her purse.  
  
"You want I should grab the kitchen sink for you too Iris?" He chuckled watching her navy eyes flick up at him annoyed before giggling.  
  
"Shut up and go start the car Mike.and where's that girl you said was coming with us?" She frowned slightly glancing at the clock. They were going to be in line for hours if they didn't get to the bar soon.  
  
"Who?" He frowned baffled. "Cidny?"  
  
She rolled her eyes "No not Cidny...the other one." She frowned lightly watching him lean into her kitchen table watching her.  
  
"I didn't say I was bringing any more." He frowned, her navy eyes just glareing at him dully.  
  
"Mike." She spit his name with a flat tone. Watching his dark features grin before his deep chuckling ran back into the room.  
  
"Oh. Your mean Darleen." He chuckled at her watching her sigh a heavy smile.  
  
"Ahh" She yanked her purse up. "Come on we're gonna be *so* late! And did you ask Gene if he was coming huh?" She frowned lightly pulling the front door open as she glanced back at him.  
  
"Yeah I asked him." He grinned at her as he walked out onto the porch. It was still a warm night.  
  
"Yeah so what'd he say huh?" Her navy eyes frowned as she glanced around. "How's this working huh? We meeting Cid and this Darleen girl there?" She frowned watching him shrug.  
  
"Cidny said she was going, said she was bringing two brothers by the name of Bruce and Moe and Darleen said she was bringing her boyfriend Tom."  
  
"Her boyfriend!?" She frowned yanking the car door open and getting in. "But I just saw that girl yesterday mourning with Cid. She said she was getting a dress to put on so she could *pick up* a boyfriend." She frowned watching his deep face just chuckle as he slid the key into the car.  
  
"I know." He grinned, his deep voice answering her with a grin before turning around in his seat to back out. "She just met him this afternoon." He chuckled listening to Iris's heavy gasp as he backed out into the road.  
  
"Wowie that's kinda fast don't you think Mike?" She frowned slightly watching him shrug. "But we're meeting them there right?" She squeaked watching him nod. "Did you ask Gene if he wanted to come?" He chuckled suddenly, flooring the car.  
  
"Yes I asked him." He grinned at her watching her squeak a sigh as she pulled the lipstick she was digging through her purse for out off his dashboard. "He said Melfina isn't feeling good and he's going to stay home. Plus Mr. Wizard isn't back yet...but he didn't say that."  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah that's right. Boy if I was that young girls Jim's got I would kick him good when he got back Mike." She frowned slightly at his deep chuckling. "Melfina." She spit the name annoyed. "I don't know what he sees in that girl! He could do so much better don't you think Mike?" She frowned slightly watching him continue to laugh.  
  
"I have heard, and I quote Mr. Wizard on this Iris." He watched her grin. "Beauty is in the eye."  
  
"Of the beholder?" She raised her thin eyebrows with her guess. Watching his strong dark finger nod at her.  
  
"Of the beholder." He grinned  
  
"Where'd Jimmy hear that huh?" She sighed lightly leaning into the car door.  
  
"His fortune cookie." He grinned as she giggled suddenly. "Mr. Wizard loves that Tso's chicken." He chuckled.  
  
"Oh for heavens sake Mike." She giggled, navy eyes leaning into the wind of the moving car as she looked out the window. Watching Cindy's wavy black hair smile at them as they pulled up. Darleen's frizzy red hair and bright pink gum still in the passenger side waiting for them outside the bar. "Hey looks like they brought all those people like they said huh?" She giggled as he pulled the car to a stop.  
  
"Iris." She stopped getting out as he called her, watching him only grin. "We are about to make some new friends." He chuckled at her as he unbuckled, watching her thin blonde hair just shake her head humored. "Don't get too drunk now, cause we're leaving at four." He flashed a small frown to her squeaky -yeah yeah- as she got out of the car heading towards Cindy who immediatly shot a happy -Baby you look so good!-  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He blinked slowly, blue eyes glaring ahead at the loose chains he had temporarily been released from. His stomach calming as he lay against the cold metal van floor. Staring at the beer bottle now lightly coated with Vaseline around the nozzle and tip. Smeared lightly with the sticky yellow cream, the white of the cum, and small bits of blood that had all come from him. His stomach swirling lightly with the warm milky fluid that had just emptied into it before the sounds of another car had approached. His body jumping softly at the submerged sound of the van door from behind him yanking open. The familiar rough hands yanking him out fast as he tried to get a grip on his jeans which refused to stay up now that they were cut.  
  
"Stand up. Stand up." The irritated shove made him stagger forward. Dazed blue eyes glancing up at the thin woman leaning against the expensive car wearing a suit of pressed white pants and loose sleeveless white business top. Large gold buttons holding it's v-neck suit design together towards the bottom. Her thin petite form standing white sandals next to the seemingly bored bald man suited well. The silver expensive car parked in the high grass next to the dirt road. They were in the middle of no where. Or so it seemed.  
  
"He doesn't look worth eight grand." The bald face scowled at the them as the thin feminine form to its left stood up. Moving towards the blonde hair that seemed to be having trouble standing. "What's in his system?" The bald face scowled watching the blonde hair breath slowly though its open mouth and half open blue eyes. Leaning into the thin feminine form in front of it with short spiked black hair. Her sweet perfume running up to him as she pressed into his stomach. Pulling up his shirt to get a look at his chest and shoulders before moving behind him to his back and gently feeling that too.  
  
"Melfina?" She stopped. Small petite figure moving back in front of him as he spoke. Ignoring his small whisper as she moved his hands lightly looking down at his hips. But he didn't seem to have any drug marks on him. Her thin hand taking the dark jeans he wore lightly and crouching down with them. Watching him try to step back as she looked at his legs before glancing back up at him as the light hands suddenly covered the blue eyes rubbing them hard before dropping again. Blinking slowly, drugged out of it. Her thin form standing back up, watching his blue eyes blink slowly as they looking down at her. Her thin fingers snapping at his chin opening his mouth and peering in. He had all his teeth, his mouth wasn't infected with anything.  
  
Her light petite figure ignoring the arguing and bidding behind her, that wasn't her job. Thin hand griping his hip as she reached down, using two of her fingers to press against the light skin under the front of his boxers. Opening her mouth to give him an order before quickly pulling her hand back. Feeling the warm moist film on her finger tips as she rubbed them together. Her short spiked black hair glancing back at the bald irritated face and the greenish black hair fighting louder. Her small feminine eyes frowning, leaning around the side of the strong drugged form in front of her. Looking into the back of his boxers as she pulled them out, blinking alarmed by the warm bruised mess. "Melfina?" Her deep purple eyes snapped up at his face, as she pulled back to the front of him. Watching his groggy blue eyes fight to look at her. She was almost his height.  
  
"What did you just say to me darling?" She frowned slightly, whispering with the sweet air of her French accent. Dark purple eyes watching his mouth try to move again. Her deep purple eyes cringing, watching the half open blue color slowly fill with drugged tears. "You understand don't you?" She frowned slightly staring up at him. Watching him slowly swallow.  
  
"Mel Where?" He mumbled lightly watching her purple eyes widen, he was trying to ask her where he was.  
  
"You are a liar and a fraud!" The bald head and greenish black hair stopped mid sentence to turn and look at her sudden snap.  
  
"Trish dear what are you yelling about?" The bald face sounded bored, but his small eyes looked intrigued by her stressed expression.  
  
"Look what he's done." Her purple eyes cringed at the bald strong skin, before switching to the greenish black hair with disgust. "You're a liar!" It flashed her a look of disgust. "You did not find him this way!" She frowned hard as the strong bald head came towards her. Moving along side of her deeply concerned purple eyes as she grabbed the light sedated wrists. "You see. See he has been bound. He has been restrained." She frowned up at the small eyes of her husband. Watching his larger hands look at the cuts around the absent wrists. "Dominic he has.." She trailed glaring at the mossy green eyes that shot her a sharp expression as she leaned closer to her husband. "This man has.the boy has been violated." She frowned upset, watching the dark eyes glance at her before back at the drugged blonde hair that was thin and dehydrated. "He understands some of what we're saying still, he is smart." She frowned, watching the strong hands just move behind the blonde hair. Shifting the rim of clothes downward to see for himself as her deep purple eyes looked back up at the light face. Slowly swallowing as it looked off absently, unaware people were even touching it.  
  
"What the hell do you think this is?!" She jumped concerned by her husbands deep disgusted voice. His strong suit stomping back over to the greenish black hair watching it scowl at him.  
  
"Come on darling." She whisphered lightly, watching the blonde hair stumble as she moved to guide it lightly. Pulling the dark jeans back up from around its ankles. "You are coming wit me I will not leave you here." Her voice sounded beautiful. Drugged she sounded like an angel. The sweet tones of her French heritage running into her voice as she cooed at him. Moving him back to the car and opening the back door. Gently guiding his blonde hair to the back. Smooth petite hands running along his shoulders and arms as she let him slowly lay back before fixing his shirt from where it had moved. Concerned deep purple watching his chest pick up as the sedated blue eyes slowly welled with tears again. Bad things happened when he laid down  
  
She glanced up listening to the -take your seven thousand wong. You'll rot in hell with it.- She frowned concerned quickly moving into the passengers side as her husband climbed into the front. "Dominic?"  
  
"Not now Trish I am trying to think." The strong bald head frowned, thinking hard as it watched her reach for his arm.  
  
"But Dominic, we can not leave him this way." She jumped at the loud hum of the car starting and jerking forward with frustration. "What do we do?" She frowned concerned, wind whiping through her short hair as they sped along leaving the blue van behind.  
  
"We can't keep him Trish." He shot her a hard look watching her concerned eyes frown. "Look closely at him. He belongs somewhere darling." Her deep purple eyes glanced back studying closer. He had strong arms, he obviously worked, or knew a trade he practiced. His abs had been worked not only with labor but by someone who had showed him how to do certain sit- ups to fix the rest of them. The lime green shirt he wore had the stitching of a woman learning how to sew and had patched up a small hole. While on the other side, one had been patched up with sewing experience. A chocolate stain towards the bottom had been removed by someone who knew about stains, definitely not him. There was a hole in his left ear for an intercom, though one wasn't there. They were small signs, but they meant something. "He belongs somewhere. Downtown it looks like."  
  
"He stole him!? Stole him!" She spit his words at her bald husband shocked. "He is a steeler of children Dominic! You must do something for that!" She frowned concerned. Panicked purple eyes sinking into her seat.  
  
"I will, don't you worry about it darling. We can't touch him, the police will find him and they will file a case." He flashed her a strong Italian smile as she sighed heavily. "Darling grab the black marker in the glove compartment." He nodded towards the expensive silver cover, watching her click it open. "Write this number somewhere on him where they will see it." He watched her deep purple eyes frown concerned as she leaned over her seat again. Running her eyes over the thin hurt body before pushing it to the side slightly. Watching the lime weight shift onto its side as she pulled up the back of the lime shirt up opening the marker.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"UBGIVN69" He glanced back watching her thin spiked black hair quickly write the license of the van on the lower back of the light skin before shrinking back into the front seat. "We'll leave him somewhere he knows alright darling?" He watched her nod as she sunk back into her seat. "Trish?" He deep purple eyes glanced up at him "Te amo bella" She smiled sighing heavily as she shut her eyes leaning back into the seat. Soon he would be somewhere better. Out of all the children they had bought only to place into foster families and better homes, because they allowed them to post as their own. Coming from a rich and respected family. Street erchants, as they called them could have a life, but this one was an accident. This one belonged somewhere. The question was...where?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He felt someone moving him. His muscles tensing up immediate, his hands gripping the rim of his pants, but it was a different touch. Strong but slow and gentle pulling him out of the backseat of the car and moving him. The rough brick running against his back as he opened his blue eyes lightly, watching her black hair smear into focus. "Melfina." He moaned, feeling the pain radiate through his body as her thin feminine hand ran down the side of his face. The blurry image of her small smile saying something to him before ignoring his small yell for her as she started moving towards the car. The strong expensive engine purring as it started up again moving down the street as his head slumped to the side. Blue eyes running over the street sign. "Map...Maple." He murmured lightly watching the Maple Ave. sign run into view. He knew where he was.  
  
"Hey bastard." He coughed, trying to look up before sinking forwards slightly. Throwing up onto the cement. Warm sticky fluids running up his throat as he choked feeling them slide onto the cement in soupy puddles. His blue eyes panting down at it before looking up at the frowning brown hair but four feet from him. Looking more afraid then when he could stand, that was ironic. Brown eyes running over the contents of his stomach now spewed around the cement, nothing but runny milky cum.  
  
His brown eyes looked up. Watching the lime green shirt press into the rough brick as it cringed slowly standing up. Blinking unsteadily before raising it's fists slowly. Watching his brown hair just look back down at what it had puked up. Not making a move to fight. "Is it the guy with the red hair? Gene? Is that his?"  
  
He choked lightly watching the brown hair point to the cum and stomach acid he had puked up. The scrubby ragged black t-shirt and brown hair moving around the mess slowly, holding its hands out lightly.  
  
"I'll fight." He snarled suddenly, trying ever-so-hard to be threatning; but the brown hair continue to frown concerned. "Ah!" He jumped at the hand that gently ran onto his arm. "Don't touch me." His body shaky, hyperventilating as his arms pulled to his chest.  
  
"My mom left my dad cause he was fucking your mom." The brown hair growled at him suddenly. Darker skin glaring disgusted at his blue eyes.  
  
"You knew my mom?" He cringed, his eyes shutting as they slumped into the brick.  
  
"Your mom was a tramp. A god damn tramp." He frowned, brown eyes squinting heavily at his face that only caved. Small tears running down his sweaty sticky face before his salty blue eyes opened looking up. "She had a nice ass though." The blue eyes glanced back over at his grin. "And she was really good at making tuna fish sandwiches and hot cocoa." His brown eyes frowned watching the blonde hair break down. The light face crying suddenly without sound. Looking as thought someone had hit mute. Only the thin lips and open mouth cringing before sucking in air, like a fish flopping on the beach.  
  
"Ahhhh!" The blue eyes screamed suddenly, making him jump. His brown eyes dropping some of his disgusted air as he took a step forward. "Ahh! Get away from me!" the blonde hair tripped to the ground as it tried to push the black t-shirt trying to help off. Blue eyes grimacing as they pulled their lower arm, elbow and hand out of the cum and vomit it had slid into.  
  
"Hey man." The brown hair shook no slightly, staring wide eyed at the mess on the concrete. "I am going to help you.James right?"  
  
"No!" He snapped fast, grimacing before leaning towards the cement more. He still had more to throw up. "No, that's not me. Not me."  
  
The brown eyes frowned confused and annoyed. "...Well then what the hell is your name?!" The voice was irritated and impatient.  
  
"My...Jim...Jim." His blue eyes opened slightly, peering up at the brown hair frowning down at him, watching him swallow.  
  
Jim was the same as James "Ass hole." The brown eyes scoffed. "I'll help you, only cause your mom was nice to me once. Now stop acting like a pussy, it won't sting for long. Was there lots of blood?....Hey." The brown eyes sounded annoyed, but the blue eyes wouldn't igknowledge the question. "Well you only have to worry if there was lots of it." He grunted, blue color frowning wincing as the darker arms yanked him up. "Surprised you haven't gotten it before living out here." The brown hair was practically laughing at him as it started walking.  
  
"To the right." He mumbled lightly, blue eyes closing as he felt the ragged black shirt slide under him lightly, taking some of his weight. "One street, first small crème house. Knock...knock on the door and leave...leave." He cringed, straining his words out heavily as the black shirt started moving fast. Ignoring his chokes of pain and sick gags. Stopping only once when it seemed *that* time, really was the time he was going to throw up. But the darker face only scowled when he didn't and started moving again. "Ah" he cringed as the darker hands let him fall onto the wooden steps. Brown hair wiping stuff off him as it walked up the wood paneled porch to the door and slammed it hard a few time with its fist before heading back down. Pausing lightly to look down at the pained blue eyes.  
  
"See ya later Jim." The brown face smirked at him watching his light hand slowly giveit his middle finger before smiling. Brown hair lazily moving down the steps to the side walk as the blonde hair leaned to the left behind it throwing up. More sticky hot acids running through his throat as he continued gagging. Swallowing hard to try and get rid of the sweet bitter sour coating in his mouth and throat. Blue eyes looking back up, collapsing into the steps exhausted.  
  
"What?" Iris squeaked ripping the door open. "Someone better have a *damn* good reason for knocking so *damn* early!" She frowned, feminine blonde hair running along her light pink robe as her eyes snapped around her porch. "Damnt Mike that better not be you! Is it!? Huh!?" she frowned, stomping her foot lightly before stopping. Hearing her name mumbled in a small pained whisper. Her thin hands hugging her robe to her more as she moved towards the steps. "Oh my god..." She trailed lightly, navy eyes running over the back of his blonde hair...he was just sitting there...on her steps. " Jim you threw up all over my steps!" See frowned at him, walking down the right side to stay far away from the left. Her mouth opening to say something about how worried Gene had been before stopping.  
  
His blue eyes looked up. Watching her just blink slowly as she stared at him, before swallowing hard. "Iris...Iriiis." He mumbled his groans, gritting his teeth to hold in the pain. His eyes already flooding with tears. All he had to do was look at her, and it was so hard to hold it together.  
  
"Jimmy." He heard her small whisper, blue eyes looking back up at her. "What's that...what's in your mouth kido." He watched her thin pink robe crouch down to him quickly. Navy eyes blinking hard at his roughed and ripped lime shirt. Sloppy pants and pained way he tried not to sit and move, cuts around his wrists and slightly near his face, but what she stared at. What made her sick, was the small piece of white cum that still hung from his lips. Her navy eyes traveling to what he had thrown up. "Ah god Jim, you don't like milk." She frowned suddenly, her navy eyes running back up to his face. She wasn't dumb, she knew what it was, and he knew it. His light face jamming up tight as she grabbed his arms suddenly pulling him up with her. "Hey Jim." She squeaked lightly feeling him run into her. "Your too heavy for me huh?!" His hands pulling at her to hang on and stand up. "Stop pulling Jim, I am not wearing anything under this but some panties and a braaa." She whined at him as she moved towards the car, squeezing him tight as she pulled the door open and let him slide in. Her thin pink robe rushing around the front. Watching the surrounds blur slightly as the salt water built in her eyes.  
  
"Ah! Stop it! STOP! It huuurtsahh" She jumped watching him scream as she yanked open the driver side. Her thin figure breathing fast and panicked as she froze watching him. His blue eyes jammed closed as he slowly stared curling up in her back seat. "NOOOO! STOOOP!"  
  
"Jimmy! What the hell happened to yooou!?" She cried suddenly, the cool leather of the car seat running under her thighs as she slid in. Thin hands jamming the key in with fast panicked motions, flouring out of the driveway. "Yooou think we haven't been worrying.we have. oooh my goooood." She sobbed suddenly navy eyes squeezing shut trying to block his words out as he mumbled small broken pleas to stop doing -certain things- from the backseat. "Four days...FOUR DAAAAYS!" She screamed squeaking as she sobbed. He thin yellow car speeding over the curb, it was still early 7 AM, no one was out at seven am but the cops. Her thin hands turning the wheel fast speeding up the small hill. The closest place was.the closest place was.the bar..." Jim what are you doing!?" She squeaked wild and panicked watching him sit up suddenly. Frantic blue eyes darting around before tearing into the front seat with her. "Ah!" She screamed, thin hands dropping the wheel fast as he grabbed her. His strong chest and lime green shirt collapsing into the passenger side. Letting his arms grab her, whatever part it didn't matter. Just as long as he didn't let go, she couldn't disappear. She shook lightly, looking down at his blonde hair pushing into her thigh as he rapped his arms around it. "Aoww." She whined lightly to his strength, tearing navy eyes flooring a right, they were almost there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Cidny! AHH CIDNNNY!" She screamed, thin short pink robe standing in the familiar hall of doors waiting as she cried. Watching a back one open slowly to the frizzy red hair looking at her. Slowly chewing bubble gum. "Ahh where the hell is Cidny! GET HER DARLEEN DAMNT!" The pink eyes frowned at her as she screamed. Flashing her an irritated look like -freak- before mumbling something into the open door.  
  
Her navy eyes snapping at a closer door opening. Watching Mike's familiar white wife beater and baggy black jeans stumble out. "My god. The sun is up but it takes seven hours to set, why are you screaming Iris? Don't you know I need to sleep so's I." He trailed, black eyes blinking fast at her shaking figure.  
  
"IRIS!" her navy eyes snapped at Cindy's who suddenly stumbled out of the back room. Loose gray pants and tight black tank top. "What!? Girl!? Baby what happened to you?" She rushed forward, watching Mike flash her a clueless shrug as she glanced at him.  
  
"Ahh someone help meeee! MIKE! You gotta find out what-"  
  
"-Will you all shut up!" Her pink eyes frowned screaming over all of them as she snapped a big pink bubble of gum. Watching the white wife beater turn around annoyed as Iris kept squeaking.  
  
"Damnt Darleen." His black eyes frowned at her over the two whining females to his side.  
  
"What's on your steps soup?" Her dark eyes frowned trying to understand the insane squeaking. The light thin hands and pink finger nails pointing towards the door suddenly. "Mike what the hell is she saying!?" Cidny's concerned eyes snapped at his wife beater still arguing with Darleen.  
  
"..Ain't no body need that cat like voice a yours our here Darleen." He frowned at her. "Excuse me." He sent her frizzy hair an annoyed nod as he turned back to the wavy black hair. "Yes Cidny." He gave her an exhausted grin, watching her concerned brown eyes only whine something at him about Iris sobbing something about milk. Or something on her steps before they drove here, but she didn't know who drove, when she kept saying only she could do the driving. His dark face frowned as Darleen starting screaming at them to shut up again. It wasn't like he hadn't been out partying till four too.  
  
"Mike! I FOUND!!.." She trailed lightly sobbing her large inhale. Watching his dark eyes glance at her concerned but exhausted. Silence running over all of their talking and arguing with her outburst. Her thin voice breathing in for a loud. ".FOUND MR.WIZAAAARD!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Iris you stop this screaming girl. Stop this screaming." He frowned feeling her cling to him as she continued to sob. Hanging onto his strong black form as he started out the back door before snapping at all of them. Frizzy red hair, brown eyes and sobbing pink robe clinging to him. "You all ain't coming to see no Mr. Wizard." He frowned at them "Cidny you march your nice ass inside and get me that bastard Starwind via da phone. Darleen I hear one none helpful word I gonna Kill somebody now you get me a first aid kit, cause I don't understand one thing a commin' outa this kitty mouth." He frowned pointing at Iris's sobbing femanine blonde hair hanging onto him as Cidny shot back to her room for the phone. Frizzy red hair frowning at him as it whined something about him -being a tight ass- before starting back inside blowing big pink bubbles of gum.  
  
His dark eyes frowned, hearing the low groans and choking sobs as he neared the car. Dark eyes looking down at the blonde hair that was far from recognizable. "Iris you go inside" He frowned at her suddenly. Dark elbow sending her a soft nudge as he stared down at the blonde mess.  
  
"Oh Mike he was just sittttting on my steeeeps and then he threw up all this...all this.all this-"  
  
"-Lord and heaven Iris you go inside cause I might need your help, but not at this time." He frowned at her watching her nod. Sniffling hard as she started back across the light gravel of the back driveway in her bare feet, blue eyes opening slightly. "Hey Ji.." The light hands snapped at his gun, yanking it from his baggy black pants as the blue eyes opened. The strong barrel aiming at him as his dark hands shoved it fast, jumping as it fired into the street. Wet pained blue eyes breathing up at him hard. Wide eyed in shock as they just now realized who he was. "Mr. Wizard." He forced a light grin. "If it's all the same to you, I would really like to keep my face." He let his grin strengthen slowly. "So how's about you let go, of this here gun." His gentle grin tugging on the strong weapon the light hand was squeezing. Lime shirt beating fast and hard as it breathed, shaking hysterical before blinking hard.  
  
Blue eyes cringing with tears as they closed, mouthing a small Mike before sobbing.  
  
"You going to be ok Mr. Wizard." His dark eyes grinned, swallowing hard as he ran over the smaller body, gently grabbing the light arms and pulling them up.  
  
"Ah." The light face cringed, jamming together as they stood up, breathing hard under the lime t-shirt before the blue eyes opened looking up at the tight wife beater they suddenly fell into.  
  
"I take it, you not been out vacationing like everybody says." He grinned, but it was weak, feeling the light hands hang on tight. His dark eyes running down over the strong back and dark pants he suddenly grabbed as they fell off the light waist.  
  
"Ah!" The light hands shoved him suddenly. His dark face cringing at the hard bite as the blonde hair freaked to his darker hands moving below its waist as he grabbed its jeans.  
  
"Yo there." His dark eyes frowned, watching the blonde hair trip to the ground, slowly looking off as he held out his hands for peace. As though the shaking blue eyes that could hardly focus on him had a gun. "You know who I am Mr. Wizard?" His dark eyes frowned, watching the light mouth just move as if it were cold, gapping and groaning up at him.  
  
"Ahhaa..aa.a shad." The blue eyes closed. "MmmaahaaMiiike."  
  
His dark eyes grinned, feeling the light hand grip his as he offered it. His strong dark arms hosting the blonde hair up slightly. Listening to the hard grunts of pain as he started back towards the side alley door. "You ain't got nothing to worry bout now Mr. Wizard. That lazy bastard friend of ours is gonna make it all right."  
  
"Ahhha" He let out a deep chuckle as the light face choked a sob to his statement. Hanging on tight as he continued to move it back towards the bar.  
  
"I sent Cid to go call him now."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He frowned, dark eyes growling as they remained closed. Waking up to Mel's light elbow nudging his back to the ringing phone. "Gene..." She whisphered softly "...phone" Dark raven hair rolling over slightly as she started falling back to sleep. Frowning ever so lightly as the bed shifted to his scarred chest moving to reach the phone on her end table.  
  
"What." He growled pulling the receiver to his ear as his scarred hand ran over his face, rubbing into his temples. "What? No Cid I am not dressed, I was sleeping god damnt. What the hell is the matter with you it's..." he trailed, eyes darting at the clock. "It's seven twenty blast it." He growled into the receiver, scarred chest slumping into the bed more with the phone. His dark eyes closing as he listening to her calm slow speaking voice. "Oh yeah." He grinned lightly, nudging Mel's thin, silk, red night gown sleeping next to him as he lowered the receiver. "Jim's down at the bar."  
  
He grinned watching her light shoulders only hug into her more as she let out a soft exhale. "Mm." She sighed heavily, still half asleep. "Geeene tell him to come home there's some..." She trailed lightly feeling the bed move. The wide dark eyes sitting up fast with the phone before slamming it down and getting up. "..some pork chops in the fridge." She finished her sentence opening a mocha eye to look at him. Watching his black boxers yank open her small closet and hop into some jeans before ripping his t- shirt off the floor. "What's wrong?" She whisphered lightly falling back asleep.  
  
Half of her mocha eye opening slightly as he stopped dead at her question. -She looked slightly concerned. Better lie- "Jim's having a fit cause he smashed up the Euphrau when he was drunk." He flashed her a lop sided grin as he fibbed. Watching her mocha eye slowly close to a sleepy -oh-. "Mel, if I call later, do what I say alright?" He flashed her half asleep face a grin as he started out the door. Ripping the keys off the dresser as he went shouting a "Keep Danny here if she shows up alright!?" back to her sleeping figure.  
  
Her mocha eyes opened lightly as the downstairs door slammed. "Gene?" She mumbled a frown sitting up. Quickly glancing at the window. Watching his unruly color yank open the door to his car before getting in and roughly speeding off. Her face sighing heavily, sinking back into the warm sheets before sitting up fast. Frowning mocha eyes looking down at the familiar pinkish color of the antique car parked out front. "But the.." she trailed lightly doing a hard blink to clear her eyes. "But the Euphrau is here Gene."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Aaaa" He groaned, feeling the soft fabric of sheets run under him. His blue eyes looking up suddenly, watching Mike's dark face appear above him. Dark hands studying the clean fast cut in his pants that kept making it so hard for them to say up.  
  
"Any you luscious babes know how to sew?" His dark eyes turned around, glancing from Cind's wavy black hair, Iris's hysterical navy eyes and Darleens calm bright pink bubble of gum.  
  
"I do Mike!" Her gum bubble popped as she spoke. Watching him grin at her with a strong slow nod.  
  
"Good, get a needle and thread or what ever else it is you need. Cause you gonna sew up these pants for me." He chuckled lightly watching the light hands snap at the bed sheets as the trusted dark hands started pulling their pants off.  
  
"AHh." He grunted a sharp groan, watching the dark eyes momentarily stop tugging to look at him, before continuing at a slower pace. His dark wrist flicking the loose denim at Darleen. Watching her sit down on the bed. Blue eyes frowning up at her frizzy hair as she started chewing loudly. Running thread through a small needle as his jeans lay across her lap. "Ahh what's your...What's your name?" He cringed his words at her slowly. Her pink eyes glancing down at him before back up at Mike's tight white wife beater pulling Cidny into the hall. Iris was busy doing something in the bathroom, she looked back down.  
  
"Darleen. How's you?" She smiled suddenly, stopping her sewing to get a better look at him. Ignoring his pained light face. "You know what kid you've been around here before." She frowned at him. "How come you haven't ever talked to me or said hi?" She frowned at him, lowering the needle to her lap as she shifted her weight to look directly at his tense blue eyes.  
  
"I didn't...didn't know you." He frowned lightly, swallowing hard to keep the red from working around his eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah?" She smiled suddenly. "You come Tuesday nights?" She watched his baffled scared expression just blink at her. "I am the dancer tuesday nights." She smiled at him watching him just look at her, before moving to look around the room. Where the hell was everyone? "Wanna see?" She smiled quickly standing up. Watching his blue eyes just cringe heavily as he let out a hard groan of pain and overloaded exhaustion. Her thin hands pulling her shirt off before quickly crawling over him. "See." She smiled down as she crouched over his sprawled pained figure on all fours. Her thin white shorts and topless figure watching his blue eyes look to the side with a small sound. His breathing slowing down and picking up as he pulled air in and out of his mouth. "What's the matter?" She smiled watching him swallow hard, grunting lightly as she pressed into his boxers.  
  
"Aha" his moan scrunched his light features up with pain.  
  
"What's your name? I'll scream it you know." She giggled softly at him, running her mouth along his ear. Frowning slightly as she felt him shaking upset to the hot red color rolling into his face as she gently rubbed against his boxers of abused raw skin.  
  
"Ah!" He yelled at her, shoving her fast as her warm tongue slipped into his ear. His blue eyes frowning upset at her as she sat back. Watching him cringe as she sat onto his hips. Nothing but light skin and frowning face.  
  
"Hey kid." She gave him a dirty look. "You know your a real tight-"  
  
"-Darleen girl I sware's." Her pink eyes looked up watching Mike come in. "Alls the time I see you, you got's no shirt." He frowned at her watching her pouty face slowly climb off the cringing blonde hair. "All's the time!" He frowned, dark eyes looking down at the closed blue color before up at her as she spoke.  
  
"Aww I was only playing Mike." She whined picking the dark pair of jeans back up. "Besides." She sent his frowning dark eyes a smile as she pulled her shirt back on. "No harm done." She giggled, a large pink bubble running out of her lips before she snapped it, chewing again.  
  
"I don't care what you doing, but he's already got himself a woman so you stay off." He frowned at her, watching her just move her hips back and forth to mock his words as he spoke. Sticking her tongue at the pair of jeans she was sewing. His face frowned lightly as it turned back down to the blonde hair. Watching the blue eyes slowly open, silently crying.  
  
"Mike." His blue eyes switched from the blurry dark face to Cindy's wavy black hair as she suddenly moved over him.. "I just called Gene, he's on his way." She smiled weakly at the dark eyes that nodded before looking down at him. "Baby, where you been for four days?" She frowned suddenly, pressing her lips together to fight her sad expression. Her strong brown eyes holding it together as she watched his face cringe up hard before choking.  
  
"Ahh...ahhaaaa." He sobbed suddenly. Darkness all around him as he jammed his eyes shut, feeling her smooth hand run into his. Squeezing his hard after she jumped at how fast his tight fist clamped onto her. "AHh! Ahaaaaa!" He screamed suddenly, growling his pain out between tightly clenched teeth. The dark black eyes watching his body shake, tight lines to his stomach and abs clenching and releasing in fast tight motions as his body struggled against nothing.  
  
His black eyes avoiding the sobbing light face half hidden by Cidny's dark wavy hair running a hand along the blue eyes before upward. Letting her soft red finger nails slowly move through the knotted clumped blonde hair.  
  
Dark hands moving the lime shirt. Looking over the scraps running vertical in small three inch separations where the strong light muscles had been rocked back and forth into the cold rigged metal of the van floor. "Cidny we might have a real problem here." She heard his hard whisper. Her brown eyes crying silently as the light face sobbed underneath her. Somehow, something had gone right. Somehow he had gotten away, was it...that kid? His enemy? Who was it? Someone had helped him, but who? Melfina? Was that really her? It must have been. It was her. But why? Why would she have left him in the street? He didn't remember running, that wouldn't have worked. Mel had saved him. His free light hand balled into fists suddenly, his strong chest moving his arms forcefully. Hearing Cid's light alarmed squeak as he jerked her to the side with his motion. He was free, free from the chains that had held him down for four days and let all those awful things happen.  
  
Her brown eyes gasped lightly, staring down at the light face that gagged. Stopping all sound before the sharp "Aha" grunt. Straining lightly, blue eyes still jammed shut, shaking hysterical as it lay mute. The strong concerned black hands pulling the front rim of its boxers out slowly. Dark eyes frowning concerned at the sticky mess of abused skin inside.  
  
"Wow nice size huh Cid?" Her pink eyes flashed a smile as they peered into the pair of boxers. Darker face snapping her a strong threatening look. Flicking up at her comment. Watching her just stick her lip out pouting as she started sewing again. The wavy black hair ignoring the comment all together as her warm eyes stayed on the light face.  
  
"Baby?" He heard her whisper, blue color opening slightly to look at her. Shaking as they cringed horrified as her hand started pulling from his grasp.  
  
"Cid. Ahha Cid." His voice choked out her name in cracking tones. Watching her brown eyes blink quickly to his shaky mumble as she pulled at her hand.  
  
"Some ones calling my name Baby." She pulled at her hand more watching his throat swallow hard.  
  
"Cidny. CID! Cidny! AHHCIDNY!" He screamed at her suddenly, watching her wavy black hair disappear towards the door. Mike's deep voice suddenly back over him. Dark black eyes saying something soothing as it pulled. Strong familiar hands pulling his blonde hair up watching the lime shirt pull into itself. Tense arms pulling in tight as the light face disappeared underneath the blonde hair he started guiding towards the small bathroom. Dark eyes watching the mess of blonde color stumble as it walked, gagging to the sick rocking in its stomach.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He growled, slamming the thin bar door in as he stormed through. Watching the bar tender cock an eyebrow at him, the place was next to dead. Everyone had partied themselves out last night, customers and staff alike. "Not now." He growled lightly, silencing the heavy man that went to ask if he wanted a drink. His unruly color stomping directly to the back door and shoving it in, stopping in the hall of dark wood. "CIDNY!" He screamed, dark eyes falling to a sly calm expression as he waited. "CIDN-"  
  
"-Blast it I am gonna have to get my own personal doorbell." She frowned quickly stumbling out of one of the dark doors. Watching him rush forward as she started waving him to come. "Gene you better get in here now." She frowned concerned watching his reckless air storm past her. His strong scarred chest heaving as she moved into the small dimly lit room. His dark eyes snapping around for the blonde hair before glaring at her.  
  
"What? Where is he?" He frowned watching her blink lightly. " Cidny come on! You said he was hurt! What is this blast it!?" He growled at her watching her confused concerned face just look back at him. He was there a second ago, her dark eyes blinking before turning towards the bright pink bubble gum that spoke calmly.  
  
"He went to the bathroom with Mike." She sighed lightly, slowly sewing the jeans as she popped a bubble of gum.  
  
"With Mike?" He repeated. Dark eyes frowning heavily under his unruly hair. "Where? Which one?" He growled at her watching Cindy start for the small bathroom to the corner of the room.  
  
"It's gotta be this one baby or else we would have seen them come out into.." She trailed lightly opening the bathroom door. The back of the strong wife beater and blonde hair coming into view as it opened. Strong black hands helping to balance the light skin throwing up into the sink.  
  
"Geez." She heard his small whisper. Her large brown eyes glancing at his unruly color. Watching his dark sly eyes just stare ahead quickly. Listening to the sobbing growls the blonde hair made before silencing as it choked more into the sink. Mike's deep voice offering small sarcastically humorous statements when ever the light face stopped puking to catch its breath again. Trying to lighten the current situation.  
  
"Gene that you there?" Mike flashed him a sloppy grin, watching the reckless eyes blink back to reality as the unruly color started forward. The lime shirt shaking hysterical as he laid a hand on its shoulder. Watching the blue eyes lean into the sink more before glancing at him, the direction of the new touch.  
  
The light face grimaced immediately. "Ahh god Geeene geet out of heeere!" The blue eyes sobbed suddenly. Watching the scarred face make a hard baffled expression. "GO! GEEET OOUT BLAAST IT!" The light hands screamed at him slamming the sides of the sink before leaning in to throw more up. Dark black eyes looking up at the unruly color that took a small step back, looking over the puking figure. The light face unable to move or scream as his scarred hands moved his shirt, looking for a problem.  
  
"Gene." His dark eyes looked up at Mike's black face frowning at him. "Mr. Wizard here's got some serious wiped cream and tomato juice all over in his pants." The dark eyebrows raised at him as they did a slow nod. The scarred eyes only widened to a tightened expression consuming the outlaws face. Disgusted hateful glare running over the sly eyes that snapped back at the puking blonde color. His scarred hand moving towards the light skin before growling as the light hand shoved him away.  
  
"I THOUGH I SAIDAH!.." The light face trailed still leaning into the sink gagging as it tried to puke more. "..TO GET AhhhaaOUT GEEENE!" The scream growled at him suddenly leaning back into the strong wife beater that caught its weight easily. Panting blue eyes staring up at the ceiling before sinking to a half open exhausted expression as they moved to look at the scarred face. Dark eyes that where horrified, appalled and furious glaring hard at the light colors. Watching the clear tears slowly trickle down the salty, clamy face as the blue eyes welled up, breathing heavily through its open mouth. His scarred hand watching the small thin lips pull away from him as he touched them. Blue eyes snapping away as his darker ones looked down at his scarred hand. Glaring down at the sticky white liquid he had just wiped off the thin lips. Cum, his eyes glanced at the sink, watching it slowly run down the drain from where Jim had just puked it up. That was all that was in his stomach.  
  
"Gene!" He jumped, dark eyes snapping at Cindy as she opened the bathroom door again. "There's some woman here to see you. Says you called her?" Her brown eyes blinked completely baffled and upset. Watching his scarred face just push past her leaving the bathroom without a word as she looked at the blonde hair. Closed blue eyes slumped Mike's chest. Light hands and arms up slightly as the darker stronger ones ran under them. Holding the thin dehydrated form up.  
  
"Blast it Cidny move." He growled slightly watching her drop the blonde from sight. Turning around to him as he tried to push back into the bathroom. Scarred hand yanking the older feminine form with him. Watching the dark black eyes back up slightly as her thin gray hair came into the room. "We just found him like this." He frowned panicked feeling her wrist pull lightly from his grasp as she stepped forward. Judith's worn green eyes horrified and hurt at the blonde hair she had grown to love so. Since he was four, since and always he was one of the nicest and smartest people she had known.  
  
"Jim?" She whisphered his name as she moved forward. Gently running her fingers onto his lime shirt, feeling it rise fast with his chest, pause, and drop fast. Closed blue eyes expressionless and drained, thin mouth hanging open, dry and disgusted, grimacing at itself. "Jim." She spit his name harder this time, watching the strong black arms move the blonde hair slightly. Shaking it as the blue eyes slowly opened to her. Looking at her as if she wasn't really there. Absently staring at her as her worn fingers ran under his bottom lip pulling his mouth open lightly. Worn green eyes squinting into his teeth and throat and tongue before flicking up at his blue eyes watching her. "Did you give him anything to drink? To eat?" She frowned suddenly, worn green eyes snapping around at the concerned faces shaking no. "Did he change his clothes? Did you take anything from him?" She frowned upset.  
  
"Mr. Wizard *is*, as he came." The dark eyes watched her worn soft face flick up at him. Listening intently before looking back down. Her worn timed hand snapping at the sink as she noticed his vomit still inside it slightly. Her hand plugging it fast before snapping back at the blonde hair.  
  
"We have to go. Don't anyone touch him, or take anything off him got it!?" She frowned snapping her soft green eyes at the unruly color that nodded at her as he squeezed out of the room. The strong black wife beater nodding silently. "Jim...Jim?" She frowned slightly grasping the incoherent light chin and shaking gently, watching the blue eyes open slightly. "Have you excreted anything since you've gotten here?" She frowned slightly watching the thin mouth swallow as the blue eyes listened to her. Baffled and confused as they struggled to focus in on her face and understand what she was saying to him. Somehow she just suddenly appeared.  
  
"Mr. Wizard?" The strong black arms shook the lime green shirt again, glancing up at Gene who suddenly pushed back into the bathroom with the dark jeans now sewn up. Growling heavily as it started working them onto the light skin, dazed blue eyes looking down. Barely making out Gene doing something.touching him maybe.  
  
"Hey Kid!?" Her frizzy red hair squeaked annoyed. Watching the blue eyes look up at her. "You take a leak since you got here?" she frowned watching the blonde hair slowly shake no. Scarred hands yanking it forward suddenly as the soft gray hair started giving directions to get in the car and not to touch him.  
  
"Gene try not to touch him." She pushed at his scarred chest. Watching his dark eyes growl at her as she separated the lime green shirt from him.  
  
"Judith this is *not* the *time*." He growled at her focused worn green eyes. Her soft older voice now firm and snappy. Spitting fast orders at them through the panicked tension.  
  
"I am not going to have you smearing evidence off him now don't touch him! Just help him." She frowned watching his dark eyes only look back at the blonde hair. Light face hidden under the yellow strands as it walked unsteadily but independently. Strong light arms pulled in tight, almost hugging itself as it stumbled slowly. Not sure where exactly it was going, but enough people seemed to be saying that was the right direction so, now was as good a time as any to not care.  
  
He grinned suddenly, blue eyes smiling under the blonde hair as they looked up. Watching the scarred face suddenly push into his, glaring at him confused. "What the hell is so funny blast it?" The dark eyes frowned at him as he stumbled suddenly. Watching the grinning blue eyes only laugh. Scarred hands opening the car door before shoving him. Frowning heavily as the dark jeans and lime green shirt tripped slightly before slowly sliding into the back seat and lying down to a heavy exhausted moan and small chuckle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She sighed heavily, listening to her sky blue nail tap the square red button again. The copier running to life, quickly scanning her file for the what.hundredth time? She frowned, green eyes yawning as she brushed some of her thin red hair behind her ear. She still had, 130 more copies to go.  
  
"Hey." She glanced up, at the grinning black eyes and familiar teal hair leaning in her doorway. Chuckling at her bored expression and loose gray pants and pink sport shirt. Absolutly adorable while she wasn't on duty now but still wore her gun and badge. Both attached to the black belt running around her thin waist.  
  
"Do you know how many copies I have to go?" She giggled a sigh. "Cameron I am going to be in here until I die!" Her head tilted back exhausted as he pushed off the doorway with a soft laugh. His teal color still on duty in his blue cop uniform, lazily grinning at her as she hit the red square button again. "Have you started your night classes yet?" She made eyecontact again, but her words were still spoken with a sigh.  
  
"Yeah I have." He grinned as he leaned into the copier, watching her hit the button again. "Pretty soon I am going to be covered in every area.I can't wait. I really want to be a good cop. Like my mom." He grinned at her, watching her sweet smile answer his comment.  
  
"Like my dad."  
  
"I wouldn't be where I was if it wasn't for him Daniella. You should be proud of him, he was a great man." He watched her green eyes look down as he spoke.  
  
"...I am." Her thin red hair moved slightly as she hit the red square again before looking back up with a smile. "If I can, I'd like to get into some of the extra classes too. I would really like to build up my experience and my qualifications." His black eyes brightened immediatly.  
  
"Well that's great." He grinned watching her nod with a smile. "Why don't we do something this weekend and we can talk all about it?" He grinned at her watching her only shrug.  
  
"I am going to be busy this weekend." She hit the red button.  
  
"Well what about sometime this week?" He frowned slightly disappointed, green eyes just looking at him.  
  
"I'll be downtown Cameron. I'll be busy all this week too." She turned him down with a soft air. Watching his teal color just nod as he sighed heavily. To him this wasn't a permanent no, just a slow down. -Cameron pick up please.- His black eyes glanced down at the small radio he wore. Sighing heavily as he picked it up.  
  
"This is Cameron come back." He released the button lazily, watching her green eyes just sigh. "We're going on duty in 30 right?" He whisphered at her lightly watching her nod.  
  
"Yeah I was thinking of wearing this." She giggle watching him grin before his attention snapped back at the intercom. -Cameron your needed up here for an interrogation..room 402 please- He sighed heavily sitting the radio onto the copier as she looked up at him. The loud electronic hum filling the small packed room as she hit the red square *again*.  
  
"Duty calls." He grinned at her small humored expression. Or if, you find some free time. Don't hesitate to call alright?" He grinned at her, watching her green eyes nod. Her small smile looking back down to the red button to the "My door is always open!" he called back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Interrogation...interrogation...fun fun." He sighed heavily walking over to the strong counter and old secretary. "Say Mary." He glanced up at her dull blank face. "Room 402? Right?" He grinned, her dull eyes just vacantly staring at him from where she sat in the piles of papers and folders wearing the dull phone head set.  
  
"Cameron are you going deaf?" He chuckled at her bored tone as she glared at him annoyed.  
  
"Alright." He grinned taking the dull manila folder from her as she slid it over the rest of files and paper junk. His black eyes lazily opening it as he started towards one of the select interrogation rooms. Special because it was used for medical problems such as domestic problems. It was made softer then the hard cement walled bolted down metal chair and tabled rooms complete only with a camera and window mirror. These rooms where made to encourage talk freely, hoping to acquire information without force.  
  
He sighed heavily, strong eighteen year old cop uniform shoving in the heavy door to the twelve by twelve room. Completely white, floor, walls and ceiling, equip with only a built in table, two chairs, small bench bolted down as well as the small twin bed and closet. His dark black eyes looked up. "Hey My name is Officer.." He trailed, frowning black eyes looking at the mess of blonde hair head down on the small table from where it slouched into the small chair provided. "..Officer Moore." He frowned harder as he let the door shut behind him, lazily opening the file in his hand before blinking.  
  
Interrogation: 4401G Type: Criminal Report. Rape Subject: Male. Age 16  
  
His black eyes snapped up immediately, how awkward was this.going.to..be. He swallowed lightly watching the lime green shirt sit up. Tired blue eyes glancing up before squinting hard.  
  
"Your Cameron." The blonde hair stood up with its phrase, glaring. Black eyes watching before looking back down at the folder they held. Blue eyes glancing at it with him before looking back up. "What is that?" The voice scowled at him. "What does that say about me!?" The light hand reached for it quickly. Extending into the air as the blue eyes frowned, practically demanding he hand it over.  
  
"I am sorry." He frowned slightly. "I am not allowed to let you see it." He closed the folder quickly. Watching the light hand drop as the blue eyes continued to squint at him annoyed.  
  
"We need to talk." His teal hair frowned slightly, watching the blue eyes squint as they cocked a small sly pained grin.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She sighed heavily again, lazily tapping the red square button before glancing at Cameron's spare radio lazily sitting on top of part of the copier. "Idiot." She smiled her sigh as she picked it up. Looking down at -channel 18- printed on top before glancing at her belt and twisting her own channel to that frequency. Her green eyes giggling slightly, listening to Cameron interrogate some dumb ass who was probably pulled in for drunk driving or indecent exposure was.she blinked hard. Green eyes frowning at her name  
  
-..know and with Daniella. You want to say something to me then do it now.-  
  
Her green eyes blinked hard, "Jim?" She whisphered it lightly, but she would have bet her life that was him.  
  
-What can I say to you. Your downtown Starwind and Hawking Enterprises. Pretty selfish of you to want to sell her life so short. She is apart of something great and you just want to drag her down.-  
  
She frowned, thin finger snapping at the off button fast as she snapped towards the door. Thin red hair bouncing around her face as she started down the hall. It was room 402, wasn't it? Wasn't that it?!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why don't you just leave her alone. She's better off uptown if you get my gist." The teal hair frowned at him, watching him growl, glaring hard and disgusted.  
  
"Maybe I'll just show you what being downtown has taught-" He stopped, blue eyes blinking lightly as Judith suddenly came in. His fists slowly dropping as the teal hair straightening up immediately. Turning around to her.  
  
"You are Judith Miller? I assume." He extended his hand to her watching her shake it lightly as she smiled at him before heading for the upset blonde hair. The disgusted -I'll kill you- expression suddenly draining off its face as the spotlight moved back to what was really happening. Visions of the thin red hair temporarily fading from his mind.  
  
"Jim." She stated his name matter o' factly as she came right at him. Watching his saddened light face just look at her. Blue eyes darting unsteadily around the room at the teal colored hair and two other cops that came in with her. "Jim you need to give an official statement.alright?" She slowly nodded at him. Watching his blue eyes travel around the room before landing back on her.  
  
"Ahwhat?" He mumbled softly, watching her slowly lick her lips. As though preparing to word this all simpler for him.  
  
"You need. To give an official statement." She frowned slightly. "Can you understand me?" His blue eyes came back to her from where he was staring at the older, firmer, better, teal hair glaring at him. Her soft old hand suddenly pulling his cheek down slightly looking into his eye. Frowning fast as he shoved her off. "Jim." She frowned at him as he quickly blinked. Taking a small step back as he shifted his weight.  
  
"Give a...give a statement?" He frowned at her watching her nod.  
  
"Yes, just tell them the best you can." she trailed lightly. Worn green eyes darting to the side as she thought of the best way to word what she needed. That he needed to give an official statement of exactly what happened to him. To two strangers, and one guy two years older who kept hitting on his girl. "..tell them.the best you can of.what you remember happening...to you." She stopped lightly, watching him look at her. "Alright?...Jim?" She frowned slightly, his face didn't hold an expression. Was he hearing her? "Do you understand that Jim?" She raised her worn gray eyebrows at him lightly as he didn't answer.  
  
"Nothing happened to me." He frowned at her spitting his words hard and firm. Watching her concerned worn green eyes just look down slightly as he growled at her. "Why am I *here* Judith?' His words were harder, growling where they wanted to crack. Watching her worn green eyes just stare down before turning to look at the three cops waiting for him to say something significant. "Judith?"  
  
Her worn green eyes snapped back at the frowning blue color that were slowly welling with tears as he spit her name at her. "Jim you can get full medical coverage for everything down to the aspirin you take if you do this." She nodded lightly, reassuring him. "You won't have to pay for anything, your walking proof of what happened." She frowned concerned suddenly, watching his blue eyes harden as he listened to her soft soothing voice. "People will believe you. I believe you. It was an accident, I know you did not want this." She watched his face and eyes disappear underneath his blonde hair as he quickly looked down. One of his strong hands running up to his face, his form quickly stepping back as her worn soft hand gently touched his arm.  
  
"Nothing happened to me Judith." His blue eyes snapped back up at her, now silently crying but still just as strong. As if the tears weren't there. "WHO *ARE* THESE PEOPLE!" He watched her jump as he yelled at her. "Who the HELL ARE THEY!? I am not." he trailed shaking his head.  
  
He blinked slowly under his teal hair. As bad as he wanted to show up this loser Daniella had fixed herself on, this was.  
  
-Cameron come in, where are you?-  
  
His black eyes glanced down at his radio, slowly switching it off. His face frowning. Oops. He should have done that before he came in.  
  
The blue eyes snapped up immediately. "Daniella?" They frowned at him, slightly confused. That was her voice he just heard! Where was she!? "Where is she! WHERE! WHERE *IS* SHE!" He screamed at the teal hair, pushing past Judith towards the black eyes glaring down at him. The two cops behind him stepping forward suddenly. Raising their hands slowly, telling him to calm down.  
  
"Working. She's on duty now." His teal hair frowned slightly nodding to the cop on his right. Watching it slowly move to the side of the blonde hair. The blue eyes snapping up at the strong figure next to it as it stood itself straighter. Glaring at them. "I am going to have to ask you to calm down and take a seat if you will Mr. Hawking." His darker skin motioned towards the chair being used before. "We need you to-"  
  
"-Don't give me that bullshit!" The blue eyes growled at him, taking another aggressive step forward. "She's not working now! NOT WORKING! Like hell I will sit down!" He growled "GET THE HELL OFF ME!" He pulled suddenly. Feeling the cop that had moved to his right a few seconds prior forceful grip either of his arms and move him back towards the cushioned bench against the back wall. "Blast you! Blast *all* of you!" He choked suddenly feeling himself sink into the vinyl cushions to the combination of his own exhaustion and their forceful pushing. "Ahha" He sobbed suddenly, strong light hands running to his blue eyes as he tried to fight it, but it was getting so hard.  
  
"Please, if you could get me a curtain." He heard Judith snap an order fast, as strong hands started pulling his shirt off. His light face jamming together as he cringed. "Jim?" His blue eyes opened, filled with a salt water shine but no tears ran out. "You have a number on you do you know what that it?" Her worn green eyes frowned concerned, watching his blue eyes blink at her. Groggily staring at her as though he were completely lost. Her worn skin frowning slightly, knitting her forehead together as she stared at him. "You don't know what that is?" She whisphered lightly at him. Letting her worn soft hands run down the sides of his arms as he sat there looking at her.  
  
"Can I have some aspirin please?" She blinked at his question suddenly. Worn green eyes doing a quick frown as she thought. Could he have some?  
  
"Jim. What do you want to do? Do you know who did this? Do you know the man?" She frowned slightly, watching his blue eyes snap up as someone opened the door. The loud irritated voice of the reckless outlaw running into the room before it shut.'  
  
"Judith, don't leeet him come in." His voice cracked suddenly, blinking hard at her. "Don't let him. Dooon't let, don't let Geneee see me.like." the blue eyes darting around suddenly, becoming more aware of what was happening. The small curtain being hung in front of both of them offering him some privacy as he frowned. The thin large tissue like paper being unfolded onto the floor where they were. Meant to catch any evidence that feel off him when they would make him take his clothes off one piece of a time because it was evidence.  
  
"It's alright." She gave him a warm smile. "No ones coming in Jim. The only people who will be in here is you, and me, and a few cops alright?" She watched him frown concerned at her as he blinked. Strong blue eyes fighting to figure this all out while he was still such a mess inside. "Now what is this? What happened to your pants?" He looked down at her frowning green eyes as she moved her hands around the large tear now sewn up.  
  
"He cut it with his knife so I couldn't keep them on." The blue eyes smiled at her suddenly. Watching her worn green eyes just look back down at it. "Mike had that trashy girl sew it back up." The blue color sighed heavily. Suddenly aware of the cool clear liquid she was injecting into his arm. The calm sweeter feeling already running through him. Things were easier to understand already.  
  
"Do you know what sexual assault in the first degree is Jim?" She glanced up to his face as she spoke, watchign him nod. Yes. He knew. That was what his file said, already, from back when he was four. Sexual assault in the first degree, because he was a good...  
  
"I am good fuck." The blue eyes smiled at her, watching her blink upset for a moment standing up. Studying his now relaxed but still pained light face as he closed his eyes and leaned back into the wall. "What's this?" He frowned slightly as she shoved something at him. His heart rate picking up fast as the drug started thinning out. No longer running pure as his body started absorbing it and feeding itself small scheduled dishes of calming.  
  
Her worn green eyes watching his shaky hand take the small cup from her. His light face resembling someone who had just woken up from a dream to find out their nightmare was alive, and what they had really been living this whole time, was their life. It wasn't a mistake or an accident, because every event was as palpable as the next, completely real.  
  
"AhhhaaA" He sobbed suddenly. Hardly able to hear her small voice, generous enough to offer him some privacy and whisper she needed a urine and sperm sample immediately. Her worn green eyes blinking concerned as she watched his light chest bend forward as though doubling over, still sobbing. The light hand dropping the cup as it ran into the tangled blonde hair pressing into it gently before yanking and relaxing. "AhhaJudithaahaaaha" She crouched back down quickly. Feeling him pull away as she touched him. "Ookayah." He sobbed suddenly. "Now you caaan, now you can go geeet, now yooooou caaan" Her worn green eyes blinked, listening to his heavily pained whines ask her to get someone as she stood up quickly. Moving out from behind the pale green curtain and past the three cops awkwardly required to be there.  
  
"Gene?" Her worn green eyes opened the door, quickly stepping into the hall. Watching the unruly color of the outlaw look up at the sound of her voice from where it was some ten feet down the hall leaning into the chaotic wall. Stressed scarred hand massaging the strong temples.  
  
She watched his dark eyes flicker as they connected with her face, quickly moving towards her. For him, her voice had cut through all the noise, like a hot knife through butter. His form shoving fast through the crowd of cops and ringing phones and faxes. Shoving into the room with her.  
  
Her worn green eyes watching him head firmly past the three cops he didn't seem to notice. Right behind the curtain as she slowly followed. Watching the blonde hair quickly stand up as it saw him. Light hands wiping the tears off their face fast as they let out a long shaky breathe. Streaming wet blue eyes trying to stand as straight and hard as possible, watching the scarred face size it up fast, but it could stand, it could take it.  
  
Unruly color muttering something as it moved forward. Her worn green eyes blinking slightly as the strong black color of the outlaw's shirt blocked out the blonde hair until the lighter arms appeared on either side of the great chest hugging back.  
  
"Jim god damnt why are all these people in here?" His dark eyes growled suddenly, asking himself as he spoke out loud. Feeling the shorter light chest and blonde hair silently shake as it cried hanging onto him. His dark eyes blinking lightly, relaxing his grip as he realized how hard he was squeezing. The choking blonde hair unable to see him as it continually looking down before slowly pulling back. The light hands shaking as they shoved him off weakly. The light wrists raising to him, showing him the deep red cuts and bruises as they light face choked a panicked sob.  
  
"AHHCHAINS!" the hysterical light face screamed at him suddenly. "He USED CHAAAINS! I couldn't fightahhh." The light fists shook at him as his dark eyes glared down at the cuts. "Ahhh I couldn't moooove." the strong light hands disappeared onto the light face wiping it fast as it choked a sob. Listening to the familiar deep voice of the outlaw say something softly. Slowly reassuring something as the strong scarred hand suddenly ran onto his shoulder rubbing it. Unruly color leaning to the side to try and look at the light face that was somehow so good at hiding. "YOU WEREN'T THERE!" The light face screamed at him again suddenly. His scarred face choking a small grunt as the fist slammed him good. His dark eyes frowning as the light face cried, mad as hell with him for failing and not being there-but at the same time, not blaming him a bit. "Ten thousand.ahhWhat A BUST!" the light hands growled frustrated. What was this a pattern? The magic only worked every other time? Not with the chocolate milk, yes with Daniella, not now.so next time it would work. "Next time." The dark eyes frowned confused and alarmed by the small mumble. "Next time it will work.when I pick my number." The light face calmed suddenly. Cool liquid medication releasing back into its veins as its heart rate and body temperature reached their -it's too high, time to calm him down- level the injection was programmed for.  
  
"Come on Jim, alright." His scarred face spoke soft, letting his scarred hand rough the lighter shoulder that suddenly calmed down. "I'd say you should lay down but it looks like Judith needs something from you." the scarred face threw a grin. Watching his baffled dazed blue eyes just look up through the wet shine before at the small cup the outlaw held. "Why don't you do that and.I'll go and call Mel." The blue eyes snapped up. Why call Mel? He didn't want her to see him like this?! "Judith says they're going to be keeping all your clothes." He flashed another strong grin, watching the wet blue eyes just sniffle as small clear tears slowly ran down the light cheeks. "So my good intuition says you might want more." He sent a small chuckle to the light face. Watching the blue eyes slowly start smiling absently on one side of their mouth but not the other. "Socks maybe." The light face smiled at him, choking a small absent laugh before wavering lightly as the strong hand shook its shoulder. Blue eyes blinking slightly as they continued to register everything Gene had just said before looking down at the small cup. Somehow another one was already waiting for him on the small vinyl cushion of the stupid bench as he glanced down frowning.  
  
His blue eyes snapping up as the noise around the room started calming. His face frowning hard, so he had been making most of it. Blue eyes silently scowling at the teal color leaning against the wall near the two cops both sitting at the small table, waiting for his statement.they could all go to hell. Who cares how much money this would bring. "I'd die first." His whisphered his growl lightly, frowning hard as he turned around. Moving to face closer to the wall as he grimaced. Opening the fly of his jeans before growling down at the small cup he held and ripping off the lid.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ah...Judith." He spit her name as a fast warning, telling her this hurt. His blue eyes cringing heavily as they glared at the unruly color of the scarred figure leaning into the wall some five feet away on the other side of the green curtain. Scarred hand running over the dark eyes as it looked down, as through it were absolutely exhausted, or bored, but being able to see Gene was comforting. "Ah!"  
  
She felt him pull forward slightly, snapping away from the sting she knew just went flying widely through him. His hands tightly griping the edge of the small table he leaned into as he grit his teeth. Her soft hand suddenly pressing against his lower back, bending him towards the table more as he let out a hard breath. Experiencing the same cool horrendously embarrassing discomfort he had felt when he was five. Blue eyes frowning as they closed looking down at the table top, but then it wasn't nearly as embarrassing because pain was more of an issue at five.  
  
He gripped tighter hearing her small whisper to stop moving, he didn't think he was moving. His blue eyes frowning hard, squinting as they felt the long thin silver rod slowly start pulling out of him as she stood up from behind him. Her worn soft, now doctored gloved hand pressing lightly against his bare shoulder to keep him from stepping back and moving with it's stinging pull.  
  
"Aaaa" she frowned slightly, trying to ignore his sharp moan of pain as more of the silver color resurfacing with nothing but traces of blood and cum. Her worn green eyes watching the muscles in his back tighten and contract as it released and disappeared. Leaving only the sharp after sting, cool sensation inside him and burning embarrassment that slowly twisted the bottom of his abs as he felt his face pick up more heat. Knowing she was stepping back now to get a good look at his back side. Worn green eyes watching him jump as though she had just shocked him as she offered him the small blanket. Watching his shaky light hands quickly snatch it from her, running it around his waist as he turned around to her -I have done it a million times to a million different people- that was supposed to be comforting by indirectly spitting she wasn't going to remember what he looked like butt-naked next time she saw him because she had done it so many times she would get confused or simply forget.  
  
"Can you stand alright?" She frowned slightly, watching him stand perfectly still. "Jim walk this way." She watched his blue eyes flick up at her from over the hysterically red face holding the small white towel around his waste as she lightly motioned for him to come. Not that it would have mattered the towel was there now, she had already seen all there was to see, in detail. "Jim?" He nodded quickly, watching her reach back from him. Worn green eyes studying him concerned but patiently waiting as he nodded taking a small step in her direction. Blue eyes looking up to watch her walk the five feet to the small twin bed she no doubt wanted him to get into now. His blue eyes shooting a fast dart to the room behind the green curtain that would end in three more small steps. The teal hair lazily leaning against the back wall, just waiting for him to immerge like this. The two other cops lazily slouching into a table talking over a game of cards. He grinned lightly, blue eyes falling on Gene, catching the - please shoot me, or all of us now- expression as the dark eyes moved slightly. Glaring over to the teal hair, unruly color aware there was something going on between the it and Jim, just not sure what yet.  
  
His black eyes and teal hair grinned slightly, watching the blonde hair slowly walk out from behind the green curtain. Strong hateful blue standing up straight as they glared at him. "Would you ahh." He grinned slightly. "Like to make your statement now Mr. Hawking or should I.ask my men to get their sleeping bags." He chuckled lightly. Mocking the blonde hair before trailing, watching the light chest just heave at him from where it stood some seven feet away. His dark eyes though unwilling to admit it impressed by the incredible show of strength radiating at him by the blonde hair, light skin, and small towel. Still able to stand up straight after suffering all the had happened before and behind the green curtain.  
  
The absolute silence in the room causing all their eyes to snapped at her as she burst in. Daniella's fast blink baffled and confused by all the people, running from her co-workers to the outlaw to.the blonde hair that suddenly looked as if he had been slugged. "What wha?" She stammered lightly, green eyes snapping at the teal hair that slowly leaned off the wall. He was the first thing to move, the black eyes glancing down before back up at her, watching her frown at him disgusted. "Cameron." She spit his name hard, glaring at him, watching his black eyes let out a heavy sigh. "If I didn't know you better I would have thought." Her voice cracked lightly as she glared at him. "..would have thought you did everything by the book in here for the *better* OF the *victim*" She growled at him now, green eyes frowning hard as he looked up from where he had been casually looking at the floor. Dully waiting for her to say more. "Get out." She frowned hard, watching him open his mouth to protest. To tell her it was requirement, it was regulation, it was mandatory for him and two additional cops to be there. To forcibly remove information about a free sex offender from the so called victim if they refused to talk because they were putting the area at risk. "No!" She snapped watching his mouth shut. "No rules! No books! You do this for *me* and all of you get the HEll out of here!" She screamed, green eye suddenly filled with tears as she shoved past his teal color. Feeling his black eyes turn around to watch her in disbelief. Even after all that, somehow, he still lost. His black eyes frowning hard, watching her head directly to the lost, hurt blonde hair in the middle of the room. Her thin hands running into the yellow strains as the light face moved into her neck before attaching to her thin form. His black eyes scowling slightly as he heard her first breaking cry to the deeper voice telling her -he was fine and it was all ok.- His black eyes growling as they moved towards the door before stopping slightly. Glaring at the unruly red hair of the reckless outlaw leaning into the wall, grinning slyly at him. Watching the teal hair stare back with a look of under standing that it had just tripped and fallen into the trap it was so sure would catch the dumber less fortunate half. 


	10. chapter 8 part 1: Stupid Questions are E...

Chapter Eight Part One  
  
Stupid Questions are Easy to Answer  
  
DivineAngel  
  
  
  
__*~*~*~INTO THE PAST~*~*~*__  
  
"You have a death wish?" He chuckled watching the Jim stumble at the sound of his voice. Blue eyes glancing up from underneath the five year old blonde hair which stopping dead at the edge of the living room table. Its jump which would carry it to the couch interupted. "So this is what all the noise has been huh?" He sighed his words with his relaxed grin. Strong scarred hand lazily massaging the back muscles to his neck as his other free hand flicked a few of the poker like cards he held in his hand. It was too early, 10:00AM.  
  
"Did you do dis?" He raised his still sleepy eyebrows at the blonde hair still blue t-shirt and boxer pjs.  
  
"Do what?" He frowned baffled as he started into the living room more. Dark eyes watching the light hand just point at the couch from where it stood. "Oh you mean have I jumped off our table onto the couch?" He grinned, chuckling as Jim nodded. Looking at him happily as it waited for an answer. "Idiot." He grinned heading for the kitchen listening to the small bounce noise the couch made as the blonde jumped onto it from the small four foot high table one foot away.  
  
He grinned as the noise continued, blonde hair repeatedly climbing onto the table and jumping before doing it again, humming happily to itself. His scarred hand ripping the egg carton out of the fridge as he yawned, before lazily twisting the knob to the stove. "Come on blast it." He growled lightly, squinting as he kicked the useless piece of junk. Black t-shirt and jeans backing up alarmed to the small -click- sound before the front burner lit up. A relaxed grin running over his features, sliding the frying pan onto the small blue flames as he picked up an egg. "Hey are you eating?" He glanced back at the living room, grinning as he caught sight of the blonde hair running to the edge of the table and jumping onto the couch with the  
  
"Already did!" Yelled back to him. His scarred features laughing as Jim started climbing back onto the table. "Without you Gene.I ate already." The light face smiled, singing a small "did did did" as it ran back at the edge of the strong wood faster before leaping off again.  
  
"It was the highlight of the day huh." He chuckled, dark eyes looking back down at the black frying pan now hot and slightly coated with the piece of butter he had dropped in. Unruly red hair sighing humored at the reapeated jumping in the living room as he cracked an egg. Watching it sizzle into the hot black as it fell in, quickly starting to cook. His hand yanking the toaster forward from where it sat on the counter and frowning slightly at the screws that had been sloppily put back in by the blonde hair that had secretly tried to play with the insides of it. "Ahh this better work." He growled to himself, eyeing the thin pieces of bread he dropped in before grinning as they went down to the warming red color that started heating up. "Good." He chuckled, turning back to the frying pan to flip the egg. Watching the now warm and soft egg white flip easily around the golden middle that started cooking as he shut the burner off. Dark eyes lazily glancing up to grab a mug before snapping at the living room to the loud thud.  
  
His soft frown watching the back of the couch and empty table top as he waited through the silent pause until the blonde hair stood up. Frowning blue eyes looking at the couch disgusted before starting towards the stairs. "Hey?" He frowned watching the blonde hair continue to ignore him as he started for the kitchen door way. Lazily leaning into it as he watched the hidden light face and blonde hair head for the stairs. One small hand over it's mouth, head down. "Hey." He frowned pushing off the doorway lazily strolling towards the small blue t-shirt before picking up his pace as the light skin started running. His scarred hand snapping at the small arm yanking it around at him. "Did you just jump off that and hit the floor?" He grinned, trying not to laugh as he pointed toward the table. Watching the upset blue eyes glance at it before back at the floor, its hand motionless from where it was clamped over its mouth. "You hurt your mouth?" The light arm pulled for him to let go with a small -Mm- of hurt irritation trying to move towards the stairs. "Open it." He growled gripping the small chin as the light face continued to hide. His scarred hand forcing it up to look at him. "Open *your* mouth." He growled softly, watching the light thin lips separate as the small mouth opened. His dark eyes frowning dully at the blood inside. "You bite your tongue?" He frowned letting the small arm that had continually been pulling to get away from him yank back. Light face disappearing back under the blonde hair.  
  
"No." The mumbled pouty voice spit at him as the blonde hair started moving back for the stairs. Light hand reaching up to the railing before starting up.  
  
"Yeah fine." He shrugged watching the blue eyes glance at him. Upset but determined to get to it's original destination. "As soon as your done pouting you come on down cause I have something to show you." He spoke casually, lazily turning around and heading for the kitchen as the bedroom door slammed. His scarred face grinned, Jim was so hysterical when he was like this.  
  
His dark eyes grinned as he walked back into the kitchen. Flipping the egg out of the pan and into the piece of toast, before placing the second piece of thin bread on top like a sandwich and rolling the entire thing together. His scarred mouth biting as much as he could as he slouched into the kitchen chair, lazily flinging the small deck of cards Judith had given him onto the table top. They were easy directions, show them to Jim one at a time and take note of the reaction for her. He frowned that would have been a drag if there was something to do.no wait, his mind frowned slightly. It still was.  
  
His dark eyes glanced up at the hall, grinning lightly as the door knob to the bedroom slowly let out another squeak to the gently turning from the other side. His dark eyes admitting a short grunted laugh as they dropped back to the table. Bringing the warm egg and toast back to his mouth as he flipped over the first card. Slightly interested in what could be so important he should note anything.  
  
His lazy chewing looking down at the small poker sized card complete with only a small simple drawing of a iron in the middle. "Are we matching?" He chuckled letting the card drop to the table before picking the next up, and the next and the next. Running through items, a boot, a window, a door knob, a cigarette, a man, a woman, a door opening to a black space, a nail, a piece of wood, a glass soda bottle, "Aaa" He choked suddenly, blinking fast as he tried to swallow his food. One quick motion slamming the rated x card face down onto the table as he choked. Swallowing fast and hard before gulping in air as the toast and egg finally got the hell out of his way. His dark eyes frowning down at the back of the card. What the hell was that supposed to be a trick?! Show all these nothing crap pictures and then put.that in! His mind frowned, as he slowly slid the card to the edge of the table as though it were dangerous. His eyes and hand then slowly picking up the next to see if it was going to be another -we'll just say we did it card.- His scarred features letting out a fast relieved sigh as he looked down at the dumb broom. Scarred hand reaching for another one before stopping as his dark eyes glanced up at the blonde hair and frowning blue eyes that suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Hey." He flashed a strong lop sided grin. Watching the blue color study his hand as he drug the pile of cards back towards him. Blonde hair moving towards the chair at the other end of the small table as he nodded towards it. Light hands pulling itself up to the top before looking at him. Blue eyes studying the cards he held before glancing at the one off to the side.  
  
"What are doze?" The light hand pointed towards the cards as the blue eyes looked up at the strong sly grin.  
  
"They're cards." He glanced down at them. Does he start at the top of bottom? His mind frowned, hope I wasn't supposed to go in order.  
  
"Dat for poker?" His dark eyes glanced back up at the question as he shook his head no.  
  
"No they have pictures on them." The blue eyes frowned immediatly.  
  
"Girls?" He shot an annoyed dull look with his irritated deep -No, not girls Jim- "If not girls what's dat-"  
  
"-Pictures of stuff. You want to see?" He raised his eyebrows with a grin. Watching the blonde hair nod yes immediately as it leaned into the table fast, reaching for them. "No." The blue eyes shot up as the cards were pulled back. "You get one at a time, and you supposed to say something about each picture, alright?" Jim gave him a baffled look, light hand still reaching for the cards.  
  
"Gene I don't wanna play dat, give me doze." The blue eyes frowned watching him laugh.  
  
"Haaha, sit down and shut up or I'll keep them for myself." He chuckled watching the light face shoot him a mad expression. Pulling back and sitting down as he continued grinning. "Here." He grinned flipping a card onto the table, light hand snapping at it immediatly as it slid forward. Blue eyes flipping it over fast to look at the picture before frowning.  
  
"Dat." The blue eyes looked up confused, glancing back at the cards it held in its hands and glancing at the blank back to see if there was something more. "Dis is an iron?" The blue eyes showed him the card, baffled expression looking at him confused.  
  
"What do you do with those?" He grinned slightly watching the light face just blink confused before looking back at the card it sat onto the table. Almost disappointed it didn't do anything. It was just a dumb iron  
  
"Make stuff.dat.make dat flat." The light hand pressed onto the picture, as if to flatten it as it explained before looking back up at him, leaning forward to reach for more cards as one was sent at it. Dark eyes watching Jim turn it over before frowning at it. "Gene." The blue eyes looked up with a sigh as the light hand let the picture of the wooden broom just fall onto the table. Slightly irritated, un-entertained eyes glaring at him as if he were the one who drew all these stupid things.  
  
He shrugged, grinning hard as the light face just sighed. His unruly red hair watching this. They were dumb pictures, and Jim looked bored and irritated with them. So what was he supposed to do with this? Take note of his reaction? Well that's pretty clear, his head grumbled lightly watching the bored -your such an idiot- expression stare at him from the other end of the table. "Why don't you." he sighed lightly, stupid Judith. ".Put them." He trailed again as he leaned into the table, his scarred hand moving the cards underneath the blonde hair that pulled back to offer him more room "Put them in piles. One you like and one you don't like."  
  
The blue eyes watched him point. Right side of table like, left side of the table, don't like.  
  
His dark eyes sighed satisfied as he slouched back into his chair. Watching the blue eyes try an decipher which was better, an iron or a broom. Light hands just looking at the cards before separating them to either side bored. Iron-don't like, Broom-like.  
  
"Ok here I-" He stopped, ready to send him another card as the light face snapped a fast -wait-. Looking back down at the two one card piles and quickly switching the cards. He frowned baffled "You like the iron better then the broom?" He watched the blonde hair nod as it looked down at the decision. "Wha...why?" He chuckled, watching the light finger point directly at the flat pressing part of the iron.  
  
"Dis.I want to take dis off and see what's in dare." His dark eyes fell to a dull expression.  
  
"You want to take apart the iron?" He stated his question flat and bored. Blonde hair nodding before looking up at him. Light hands grabbing the incoming four cards he sent. Boot-like, Widow-like, door knob-like, Nail- like.  
  
His scarred face sighing heavily as he sent the next card, watching the blue eyes look up confused and bored as it held the card with a piece of wood. "Gene can I have a maybe I like dat, maybe I don't like dat one. Cause I don't like dis a lot but I don't not like dis." The blue eyes sighed, explaining why it needed a no opinion pile to the dark eyes that looked bored to hell.  
  
"No. Just pick." He frowned, watching the loose blue t-shirt just sigh as it slid the piece of wood to the -like pile. Watching the next card come across the table, blue eyes frowning immediate.  
  
Ok, guess that qualifies as a notable reaction, his mind mumbled lightly as his dark eyes watched the light hand snap the card into the -don't like pile. "Hey?" the light face looked up at him "Why did you do that? Put that in the don't like pile." He watched the blue eyes look down at the cigarette card under its hand. Quietly looking at it before slowly pressing onto it and sliding it towards the like pile. "Hey." The light face snapped at him, card motionless. "Do you like that?" He frowned baffled, watching the blonde hair shake no immediately. "Then why are you moving it?" The blue eyes blinked, lightly concerned and confused. "If you don't like it put it back." He frowned, watching the light hand slide the card back where it was before frowning. "You want to tell me why you don't like it?" He felt bad for asking it, but he knew Judith meant ask when she stated she wanted to know about any significant reactions. Besides if he didn't, she would. The blue eyes looked down immediatly, blonde hair shaking no. His dark eyes frowned, he knew why. The kid was burnt with those. "Alright how about I cut you a deal?" He grinned warmly, watching the stressed blue color glance at him from under the yellow strands. "You get one card where you don't have to answer. But once you use it, you have to tell me why you choose what you do for all the others." The blue eyes frowned upset.  
  
"Dat's not yours da know." His dark eyes frowned at the small whisper telling him it wasn't his business.  
  
"Well that's how the game goes." He frowned annoyed as he answered, hearing slightly irritated tones run into his voice.  
  
"Den I don't want to play wit you." The blue eyes mumbled their semi- forceful response down to the floor. They knew damn well Gene would make them stay and tell if he was set on it.  
  
"Well too bad." He frowned. "Are you telling me your going to use the you- don't-have-to-say card with this card?" The blonde hair nodded immediately. A small twinge a guilt creeping into his strong scarred stomach as he played his trick. Knowing damn well the kid would use the card up immediately to get out of the situation fast without thinking it might need it for a worse card, but then again. All the other cards were happy, especially the iron. "Alright, but you don't get another. Now you have to answer." He spit his order and rule firmly. Blue eyes hiding under the blonde color as they watched him stand up. Unruly red hair moving to the counter for a mug of coffee, before tossing another card to the table.  
  
Dark eyes slowly stirring the small spoon through the dark solution he poured as he watched the light hands slowly lift the edge of the card up, as if trying to cheat. Blue eyes peering in at the picture of a woman underneath before sliding it to the -like pile. "Good choice." He grinned, watching the upset blonde hair just watch him slouch back into the kitchen chair. Sitting his mug to the side as he flipped another card. Watching the light face frown at the picture of a door opening to a black space. "Ok why don't you like that one?" He sighed heavily watching the blue eyes glance up at him before putting the card into the -don't like pile. The scarred dark eyes had read it off him before he had answered.  
  
"I don't like da dark. You know, you know dat, dat I don't like dat." The blue eyes answered honestly before frowning as they got annoyed with him for asking a hard question he already knew the answer too.  
  
"Yeah yeah." He sighed heavily flicking another two cards. Watching the blue eyes shoot a disgusted expression as it slid the picture of the man into the -don't like pile before flooding to an upset expression as they looked down at the glass soda bottle.  
  
"I don't want to play dis Gene." The light hand shoved the card back at him as the blue eyes shot up. "I don't wanna do dis, don't want ta do dis." the blonde hair shook no begging the unaffected dull scarred face just looking at it.  
  
"You don't like the bottle." He stated the blonde's opinion matter o' factly. Watching the blonde hair slowly start to nod before shaking no. Light hand snapping the picture into the -like pile and glancing up. Smart enough to understand it only had to justify its answers when cards went into the don't like pile. "Yeah, right." His words were more of a grunt, snapping at the card and shoving it at the -don't like- pile. "I'll just pretend you did this." He grinned at the overloaded light face as he stood up. Blue eyes moving up with his to keep contact as he started back for the counter. The coffee needed sugar.  
  
"I don't like dat. Just dooon't." The light face whined at him slightly. Watching the dark eyes just give it a skeptical look. "Geeene I don't like dat, just don't like dat."  
  
"Do you not like soda?" The blonde hair shook no immediately. No it liked soda. "Oh I see, than you must not like to drink." The scarred face grinned watching the blonde hair shake no.  
  
"No, I like dat" The blonde hair nodded, reassuring him it liked drinking stuff.  
  
"Oh. Then it must be that you don't like that bottle because." he trailed watching the light face fall to an upset expression. Blue eyes slowly sinking under the blonde hair. "Well you like soda."  
  
"Stop dat Gene." The blue eyes frowned at him.  
  
"And you like to drink.  
  
"Geeene stop dat."  
  
"So you must not like that bottle because.maybe you.didn't like."  
  
"Geene! Stop dat now!" The blonde hair got up suddenly, moving at him upset. Light hands shoving him hard as his dark eyes frowned. Quickly glancing back at the table to sit his coffee down before back at the blonde hair.  
  
"Hey cut it out." He growled lightly watching the light hands suddenly stop shoving and start pulling to move and hide into his pants as he tried to push it off.  
  
"Stop daaat, don't say dat, don't say none of daaat about mee." The light face started crying. His Dark eyes frowning at the whining blonde hugging him. Stumbling back as he pushed it off in order to move to the fridge. The coffee needed cream too. "Dis isn't nice Gene! Not! Dis is not!" He groaned listening to the blonde hair frown at him from behind. Upset light voice yelling at him before suddenly silencing.  
  
Dark eyes cocking an eyebrow at the blonde hair that had suddenly shut up as he turned around. -Damnt- his head swore in a whispher that made his whole body tense. Watching the wide blue eyes just gap at the card he had set aside. He didn't want the kid seeing that one. Shaky blue eyes now running over the far too detail picture before slowly looking up at him.  
  
"What's dat." The light voice whisphered at him, wide horrifically upset blue eyes still holding onto the thin white card. Watching him slowly lower the cream to the counter as he stood, unsure of what reaction that would bring. "HUH!" the blue eyes squinted mad at him suddenly, rushing with tears. "What's dat! What! Dat's not me!" The light hand shoved the card at him suddenly, watching his dark eyes only blink, confused with what to do. "NOOT MEEEAaahhh!" The light face sobbed suddenly "Who does dat!? Who did dat!?" The light face growled at him suddenly. "Does you draw dis Gene!?" The light hands growled at him before looking back down at the card hysterical. Light hand slamming it's thin cardboard onto the table.  
  
"Hey!" He snapped, almost in shock as the light hands pushed the coffee over. Watching the dark brown run onto the clean white, staining it. Dark eyes blinking hard at the crying light face that suddenly slammed the picture again.  
  
"Notaahah! Daats not meee." He jumped as the light fist shove the coffee cup. Crying blue eyes watching it shatter as it hit the kitchen tiles before growling. Blonde hair and bare feet jumping down into the mess. His frowning dark eyes just staring. Watching a whole new side of hate come out as the blonde hair ripped at the large pieces of glass. Climbing back up with one before stabbing it dead center into the picture. "Ahhhaa Dare!" The light face screamed digging away the print with the sharp slab stabbing it as it squeezed before stepping back. Streaming blue eyes glaring hard at the shredded card before slowly turning around. Looking over the mess, cringing upset. "Aha.aha." The light face choked quickly fidgeting at the spilled coffee and broken cup, it had just done all of that. The cut and blood running down its small finger and slightly from its bare foot. "Ahaaaha"  
  
His dark eyes blinked, slowly taking a step to the blonde hair that didn't seem to know he was there anymore. Light skin silently standing in the kitchen chair. Staring off to the slow hurt breathing and small bleeding wounds.  
  
"Should I say that definitly went in the.not.like.pile?" He grinned slowly, watching the blue eyes look up at him from where they were crying. His scarred hand slowly running onto the skinny shoulder roughing it gently. Small light hand of baby fingers gently dropping the glass.  
  
"Aha!" The light face jumped, snapping down to the small smashing sound it made hitting the floor before up at his grinning face. Hiccupping slightly as it breathed in. "AhhhGeeeene!" The blue eyes cried at him suddenly, feeling the stronger arms pull it off the chair into his stronger chest so it wouldn't have to walk. "Daaat wasn't meeee! NOT! Not dat ever, not dat, dat ever again! No more of daaaat!"  
  
The light face sobbed at him as he frowned, slowly moving towards the sink as the small hands hit him with each demanding plea. His dark eyes focusing on being careful not to step in any glass as he moved. He wasn't wearing any shoes either. "Here." The blue eyes looked down at the counter as he started pushing them onto it. "Don't move, no more of dat-that alright?" He quickly corrected himself, flashing a grin, as the blue eyes just looked up at him. Hiccupping hard before looking down at the red trickles of blood running from its hand.  
  
"Where did you get dat? Where Gene? Dat wasn't" the blue eyes frowned upset, slurring their words out overloaded. "Wasn't dare dat, yesterday."  
  
His unruly red hair only nodded, actually he had owned the cards for about a week. "I know. We'll get rid of them alright?" The blonde hair nodded immediately, sniffling hard. "All of them?" The blonde hair nodded hard, light features cringing slightly as the scarred finger moved his cut hand. "Really?" He flashed a grin "You don't want to keep the iron one?" He let out a chuckle, his dark eyes running over the sharp slash of red in the small hand.  
  
"Maybe dat iron." The light voice slurred an answer as he squint at the cut. There wasn't any glass in it. Dark eyes tossing a grin up to the light face as he glanced up to the answer before gripping the smaller ankle and looking at the small cut. Man Jim was lucky he didn't have glass imbedded in his foot the way he jumped down.  
  
"Yeah, maybe the iron." He grinned looking back up at the small face with relief. The blonde hair and blue eyes sitting perfectly still. The last one you would ever suspect for just making so much noise and such a mess. "Come on." He grinned pulling the light arm into him slightly. Watching the small hands activate to grab his shoulders with an accurate familiarity as the blue eyes continued to slowly stare off. His scarred form continuing his balancing act through the glassy tiles before heading up the stairs. "I said we're getting rid of them." He frowned slightly, as the light face continued to stay absolutely still and silent. "Jim?" He frowned, nudging the small t-shirt and boxers he let slide onto the bed slowly. Blonde hair standing up, ignoring his small shoves before quickly sitting down and looking away. "Fine." He frowned moving over to the dresser. "Do that then." He growled out a hard sigh as he pulled open the dresser draws. Pulling out a fresh t-shirt and ripping it on before yanking out some jeans. Lazily kicking the loose gray ones he wore off before yanking at the darker denim. Pulling them up his thin scarred form. Dark eyes glancing back at the blonde hair now silently lying down. Blue eyes watching him from under the upset blonde hair. "You want to eat anything?" He shot a baffled expression before frowning at the thought of cleaning up the glass and coffee.  
  
"Already did." The light voice whisphered back at him. "Without you."  
  
His unruly hair nodded, fine. "Fine." He grinned lightly, pulling the top draw to the dresser open again and fishing out the small gold aluminum foil. "You know the girl you don't like?" He chuckled, which ones did Jim like?  
  
"Allison?" The blue eyes frowned immediately thinking about her.  
  
"Yeah, Allison." He grinned turning around. Scarred hand sending a pair of jeans over to the bed. Watching the blue eyes sit up as the light hands started putting them on. "When I took her out last night I brought you something." He grinned watching the blue eyes make a skeptical expression as they continued arguing with the small pair of jeans. "Don't think so?" He grinned, chuckling lightly.  
  
"Maybe, dat. So what. Doesn't make up for you going dare and leaving me, dat, leaving me by, leaving me by myself, Gene" The blue eyes frowned at him as they looked up. Light hands surrendering to the stronger scarred ones that snapped at his ankles, arguing with the jeans now.  
  
"Yeah well." His deeper voice growled, pulling the loose denim around the thin small legs. "I like Allison so too bad for you." The blue eyes looked away upset by the comment. "You like Iris's disgusting pudding and I don't bitch when you keep it in the fridge." He cocked an eyebrow at the frowning light face that looked at him as he pulled the small wrists up. Standing the thin frowning form up.  
  
"Dats different." The eyes frowned, moving slightly as he pulled the small jeans up. Letting the light hands slowly start doing them up, focusing hard.  
  
"It's not so different when I hear you bitching." The blue eyes frowned, looking up at the grinning scarred face that held out a closed hand. Watching the blue eyes lighten slightly, forming a small smile as they relaxed. Happy Gene had brought him something and anxious to know what it was.  
  
"What dat?" The blue eyes smiled as they looked up at him. Watching the dark eyes just grin harder.  
  
"You only get five guesses. If you fail before five, I eat it." He grinned watching the blue eyes snap back at his hand. Concerned, but thrilled with the challenge. His dark eyes grinning as he pulled the light arm off the bed, he would give it to him anyway if he lost. "I have two, you get one now, and one after Judith, go get your shoes." He chuckled watching the light blue shirt and jeans head for the door. Blonde hair quiet as it thought hard, starting downstairs for its work boots.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He grinned watching the blue eyes continue to watch his pocket as they thought. His dark eyes suppressing his laughter as it started picking up. How long was he going to think damnt.  
  
"OK." His dark eye cocked an eyebrow at the blonde hair as he glanced into the rear view mirror. Blonde hair blowing around the light face from where it sat buckled in the back seat. His unruly red hair enjoying the warm wind as he drove. "Is it a food group?"  
  
His dark eyes frowned lightly. "What?" He scoffed. "What food groups? How do you know about food groups?" He frowned into the mirror watching the small shoulder shrug  
  
"The c-wheel-L box told me bout dat." His dark eyes choked a laugh.  
  
"Yeah then it's one of them." He chuckled, gently stepping on the brakes as he neared the corner they would take a right at.  
  
"Is dat number one?" His dark eyes laughed.  
  
"Which one is number one?" His dark eyes shot back into the mirror looking back at the thinking blue eyes. "And what number guess are you on?" He grinned  
  
"Notah, I didn't do dat guessing yet." The blonde hair shook no as it sent him a frown.  
  
"Yes you did, you used two up." He chuckled his words out through his grin. "One on the food group crap and one on the number one bit." He chuckled.  
  
"Notah Gene! You gotta tell me which group it is before I do dat guessing!" The blue eyes frowned at him as it leaned to the left slightly, the car moving around the right turn.  
  
"No I don't. That's not a rule Jim." He grinned, turning the steering wheel.  
  
"AHh." The blonde hair sighed at him, leaning into the seat heavily before crossing it's arms. "Fine den. Just give me da candy Gene."  
  
"Hahaha" He laughed, scarred eyes flicking into the mirror as his hand sent the small foiled piece of quality chocolate back. Light face grinning at the small ball of gold color aluminum foil that bounced into the seat with it. Scarred face chuckling as it watched the light hands pick it up fast, unraveling it. "You got two?" The blue eyes glanced up watching his unruly hair nod as he took his last left, slowly turning into the familiar parking lot. "I get da oda one too?" The blue eyes frowned skeptically, watching him nod. "Gene did.." the light voice trailed, still holding the chocolate in hand. Not really wanting to eat it all at once unless there would be more. "But dat, Gene didn't you want da eat, don't you get one da dat?" The blue eyes frowned lightly confused into the mirror. Watching the dark color glance into it as the car stopped, parking.  
  
"Yeah but I already ate about ten or twenty, so I though. Why not be generous and give you two." He chuckled watching the small mouth drop open as the blue eyes listening to him slowly sank to a hard frown. His dark eyes grinning hard before turning around in his seat as he turned off the car and unbuckled. "Jim. I am joking." He grinned watching the blue eyes continue to look at him with the same skeptical but slightly upset -that could be true- expression. "Joking" The blue eyes smiled at him immediatly, mumbling a small -idiot- as it unbuckled.  
  
He got out with a strong grin, watching the back door open to the blonde hair climbing out, small mouth chewing hard on the candy. "Stupid brat." the happy blue eyes looked up at him. "Next time I am going to bring you celery just to spite your candy guess." He grinned watching the light face smile with full cheeks. Light hand grabbing the side of his pants as he started for the clear glass doors. His scarred face still grinning. Who would have thought that candy bit was going to be so much fun.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He watched her frown slightly as he handed her both sets of cards. Her worn soft hands taking a small pile in each before glancing up at him as she raised her eyebrows.  
  
"He put them into two piles. One he liked, and one he didn't like. I told him he couldn't have a maybe so.." He trailed watching her continue to raise her eyebrows at the heavy like pile of simple objects. "But ahh." She glanced back up at his slightly annoyed tone. "What's the deal with that one card Judith?" He gave her a hard frown, watching her inhale deeply as she got ready to explain.  
  
"Gene don't give me that look." She frowned slightly, moving to the small countertop as they stood in the small ever so familiar examining room of the small familiar clinic. "You know he's seen and experienced that stuff before." She sent him a soft frown, watching him simply cock an eyebrow at her before pulling the card from his pocket. Her timed green eyes gapping lightly at the stained shreds that held no picture.  
  
"This one went in the don't like, pile. He sent her a small grunt as he watched her take it. Dark eyes glancing out to the lobby watching the blonde hair play with the fish in the tank. Patiently waiting for them to swim near the glass before laughing and smacking it. Moving around the tank, watching them all do a fast dart. Blue eyes frowning at the one goldfish with the black dot, to stupid to run fromits hand he grinned. "Jim." He watched the blonde hair turn to look at him as it heard his voice. Unruly red hair nodding towards the doorway he stood in watching the blue eyes start heading over before bolting back at the tank and slamming both hands onto the glass. Laughing hard as all the fish did a fast panicked dart that was way bigger then anything he had been getting with one hand.  
  
Her worn green eyes glanced up at his chuckle. Dark eyes looking out into the lobby from where they stood in her doorway. Her worn soft skin smiling, watching the blonde hair walk in and smile at her immediately. Already telling Gene something about the fish.  
  
"You like our fish Jim?" She smiled at him, watching him nod as he climbed into the soft green chair Gene usually sat in. His loose light blue shirt following her gentle worn hands guiding him.  
  
"Day don't like me." The blonde hair grinned hard, chuckling at how fun it was to scare them.  
  
"They'll probably all die of heart attacks when we leave Jim." He grinned watching the light face fall to a flat expression at his comment before shrugging.  
  
"Not all of dem." The small shoulders shrugged, lightly swinging their feet. Waiting for her to prepare something at the counter.  
  
"You think you'd like to take a fish home with you Jim?" Her worn green eyes glanced back at the blonde hair. Watching the blue eyes think about her question, glancing towards the unruly color.  
  
"What's dat, what's dat eat?" The blue frowned slightly as the scarred face only shot a lop sided grin. "Hot dogs o pizza?"  
  
She laughed lightly moving a small tray over towards the chair he sat in before picking up a pair of headphones.  
  
"No, fish food." She smiled warmly, gently guiding the small hand off the flat tray covering what was inside. Blue eyes anxious to see, looking up as she moved his hand off it.  
  
"Dat for real?" The blue eyes shot a skeptical look over at the unruly color that only laughed. Watching her gently guide the small headphones over the light ears as she handed it a small electronic thin box complete only with a large red button. Her soft voice instructing him to push it every time he heard the small beep before patiently waiting for him to push it several times for fun. His scarred face grinning, watching the light blue shirt swing it's feet, pressing the red button like mad before stopping as she switched on the control panel its box was hooked up to. Dark eyes watching the small finger press the button ever few seconds as the blue eyes looked down. Listening intently before pressing like mad again as she shut it off.  
  
"Think we can take one of those buttons home too?" He grinned at her as she took the small box from the light hands that looked so disappointed to see it go. Her worn green eyes sending his comment a sly smile as he grinned at her.  
  
"I was serious about the fish Gene. We have many and they're just goldfish. You could easily take one home."  
  
"Gene dats, lets do dat." He glanced at the excited blonde hair watching the light features study his sly expression. Before smiling as he shrugged, loose jeans quickly thinking about which one would be the best as the soft gray hair told him to get onto the table. Dark eyes watching all this. Where the hell were they going to put a fish? "Gene?" He grinned stretching slightly as he took a step towards the small green table. Dark eyes glancing at the clock, it was currently 11:07, they had plenty of time to get home before Jim started getting exhausted. "Can we take one? Take dat fish?"  
  
He grinned watching the blue eyes frown slightly as they asked him. Unsure of his answer but wanting a fish. "Why not." He chuckled lightly glancing up at Judith as she let out a small laugh to his answer. Her soft worn face smiling down at the counter top as she worked. Dark eyes following before frowning slightly, watching her open the tray she had before. His eyes running over the eight separate needles patiently waiting already full.  
  
He glanced down, slightly worried about the Jim's reaction before frowning. Blue eyes already running over the tray, concerned but strong. "Dat's all for me?" He watched Judith's eyes glance up at his before smiling warmly at the blonde hair watching her.  
  
"Yes. They're good, vaccinations so you don't get sick." She smiled warmly picking up the first needle and taking a small step towards the green table. Watching the blue eyes just frown slightly sitting perfectly still as she gently pushed its sleeve up. Blue eyes watching the cotton ball rub over its skin before focusing in on the sharp edge of the needle as its small chest picked up. Waiting for it, her soft green eyes studying the blue color watching her. Struggling to prepare itself for eight hurts, but silently waiting and trying just the same. Her soft gaze running back onto the thin light arm she held in her hand before quickly jabbing the thin needle in.  
  
"Aha!" She watched the blonde hair jump to the quick surprised cry. Upset blue eyes watching the clear liquid slowly drain into it.  
  
"Hey." He grinned watching the blue eyes look up at him as he nudged its shoulder. "Good." He grinned a nod watching the light face smile weakly at him before frowning upset. Flinching as the needle was pulled back out, and a band aid was pressed to the small bead of blood escaping with more wincing.. His dark eyes sighing heavily, one down, seven to go.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alright well what are we going to name the fish?" He frowned watching the blonde hair kick it's legs annoyed. Six bright colored band aids now covering the light arms. Four on one side and two on the other.  
  
"Ahhh I dooon't wanna name it." The blonde hair whined at him, small hand shoving his stomach annoyed as it sat on the small green table near the clear plastic bag and single swimming gold fish. "AHhhaaI wanna goooo." The blue eyes cringed up at him watching his unruly red hair nod.  
  
"Yeah, but you don't wanna get sick and die do you?" He frowned watching the blonde hair just lean to the side to more whining as he shot a comment it didn't want to hear.  
  
"Ahhdaaat Gene." The small elbow and arm shoved back into his abs as the blue eyes watched her flick the seventh needle. Squeezing it lightly as her worn green eyes watched the sour purple color squirt out of the top. "Ahhhhaaa" the blonde hair cried looking down as it felt his scarred hand run across its chest, pressing its back into him. "NO! I don't want dat one!" The light legs kicked at her as she moved back towards the table. Crying blue eyes glaring at her as she simply shhed him, gently moving his legs to the side. "AHhhStopDat!" The blue eyes frowned at her, light hand shoving her away hard as she grasped his arm lightly. "AHh!" The blue eyes snapped up at him as he gripped the light wrist holding it down gently. "Geeeeene dooon'tahh." The light face cried looking back down at the needle aiming into its right arm as the cotton ball gently rubbed a small spot under the yellow band aid already on there. "I got one already dare! Gooot six already daare!" The light feet kicked more as the scarred hands tightened their grip. Blue eyes watching the cotton ball pull away as the small needled backed up lightly. "AH!" Before quickly darting forward, jabbing into him. "AHhhaaa!" He screamed, kicking hard as he felt the pressure in his arm as she gently squeezed the vaccine in around his tight muscle.  
  
"Hey." The scarred face frowned down at him. "Relax you muscles." The dark eyes frowned, watching the crying light face look up. "Now, relax your arms." He shook the blonde hair lightly, feeling the small arm relax.  
  
"AHhhI don't wanna, don't wanna dooo dis anymore Geeeneah." The light face pressed into his stomach. Small hands tugging on his shirt to be picked up as he held it down, making it sit. Light blue shirt rocking under his grip upset while trying to get away. Blue eyes watching her worn green eyes flick the last needle.  
  
"You want to go?" He frowned down watching the light face look up as the top of the blonde hair disappeared.  
  
"Yeeaaah." The light face cried at him. Small hands tugging on his arms where they hung on.  
  
"Yeah?" He raised his dark eyebrows watching the light face nod as it cried. "On the count of five alright?" He flashed a small lop sided grin to the upset baffled blue eyes. Why should he wait to five?!  
  
"No noow!" The small legs kicked, blue eyes snapping back down, pushing back into the scarred chest as the cotton ball rubbed a spot under the purple band aid. "Not five! Not five!"  
  
"One." He frowned watching the small heels of the light legs push into the table. The strong shove of the blonde hair pressing back into his abs. "Two." The blonde hair shook no fast looking up at him. Blue eyes cringing upset, five wasn't going to make it and *Gene* was the one *making* him do this!  
  
His dark eyes blinked, reading that through the hurt frowning eyes before flashing a lop sided grin. "Hey why are we counting?" He grinned suddenly watching the sniffling eyes cringe at him. Judith's green eyes flicking up at him as his scarred hand covered the small arm she was just going to inject. "Didn't anyone ever tell her the last one never hurts." He flashed a humored expression listening to the feminine -that's right- back him up.  
  
"Liaaar!" The blue eyes frowned at him, kicking as it spit it's word before stopping. Frowning hard at him.  
  
"You think I am lying?" He grinned watching the wet blue eyes continue to glare at him upset and mad. "Alright fine. Judith give it to him." He glanced at her, grinning as she merely cocked an eyebrow. His hand hadn't moved.  
  
"Ah!" The blue eyes cringed upset, moving to look down at its arm before stopping at the scarred hand snapped at its face holding it still.  
  
"No you can't look or it'll hurt." He grinned lightly, watching the skeptical eyes listen. "Did you feel it?" He raised his dark eyebrows watching the wet blue eyes shake no.  
  
"Notah." the blue frowned confused watching him just flash a sly grin as he moved his hand. Watching Judith lean towards the lighter arm as she moved the needle back slightly. "AH!" The light skin squirmed suddenly. Blue eyes fighting his stronger hands holding them as they tried to look.  
  
"What?" He frowned down watching the blue cringe upset. "That's not it." The blonde hair shook no at him upset. "How can it hurt if you already had it?" He grinned watching the light face just look at him. Sucking this story up as the blue eyes blinked upset.  
  
"Maybe dats, maybe dats just da aaaada seeven." The light face whined at him, watching him grin immediately as he slowly let go of the blonde hair. Watching it sit back up, light arms pulled into the small chest upset. Sad blue eyes frowning at Judith from under the blonde strands as she packed the countertop back up. Flashing a warm glance at him.  
  
Her sweet smile shaking her head at the unruly color that just sighed heavily. "Just call if his arms act up for any reason." She flashed a small skeptical frown. No ones ever did and there was no reason why they should. It was mandatory she said that. She watched him chuckle as she let her soft worn hand slip into the blonde hair, roughing it gently. The small light face pulling away from her with a grunt, pressing into his stomach as he grinned. Judith's soft sigh looking back up at him as she took her hand back. "I'll see you soon Gene." She smiled watching him nod as she left, chuckling at the blonde hair that was mad at her.  
  
"Alright you come on. We have to take the fish home." He grinned grabbing the small plastic bag and picking it up to look at the fish inside. Gold tail swimming back and forth as if each side of the bag was someplace new each time it turned around. His dark eyes glancing down at the blonde hair slowly climbing off the table, stumbling forward as it reached the bottom before starting for the door. Blonde hair keeping it's arms out lightly, as though they were hot or sticky, he grinned. "That looks good. You should do that more often." He grinned, blue eyes snapping him an upset frown as they started walking. "You want to carry the fish?" He grinned watching the blonde hair shake no. Light face and body running into his legs suddenly as they started to pass the lobby. Small body and blue eyes hiding into his jeans as he stopped looking down. "Hey?" He frowned slightly. "Jim?" The blonde hair shook no fast, still pressing into his legs to hide. "Back up and stand up straight." He frowned, speaking his order softly, watching the blonde hair shake no immediately. "Come on, I am going to stand here until you do." He cocked an eyebrow at the stubborn light skin hiding. "No ones noticed us yet." He grinned glancing up at the two old woman smiling at them and one annoyed teen that shot him a -aren't you the dumbest thing that ever walked- look. His dark eyes squint annoyed. "Jim." He looked down, spitting the name hard. "I mean it. I am not moving." He grinned, watching the blonde hair slowly back off him, bending down as the light face kept trying to hide. His dark eyes smiling as he moved over to the glass doors, pressing them out with his back before watching the blonde hair walk out. "Your arms hurt?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He grinned at the annoyed tone that spit at him. Frowning blue eyes shooting him a mad upset look from under the blonde hair that moved back into his legs slightly. "Come on." He grinned walking out with the blonde hair before opening the car door, watching the blue eyes crawl into the back before lying down.  
  
"Gene? Gene?!" He frowned glancing back at the blonde hair that sat up suddenly. "Wheres dat, wheres dat!?" Blue eyes frowning concerned as he just cocked an eyebrow at the gibberish that hadn't started making real words yet. "Dat fish, where's dat fish?"  
  
The light hands reached for the bag he handed back immediately. Blue eyes wincing as they used their arms but wanted the fish. Clear plastic bag running in-between the smaller legs as the blue eyes looked down at it. "Why does dat swim? All da time?" The blue eyes glanced up at the mirror watching the dark eyes glance back.  
  
"Cause it's happy." He grinned backing the car out of the parking space to his soft chuckling listening to the -cause dats happy?- come back to him. Blue eyes looking into the bag with the fish. "Yup." He grinned. "Happy all the time." He chuckled.  
  
"Wow dats neat huh?" The light face smiled at him as it looked up, watching him nod.  
  
"Yup." He grinned. "Every time you see a fish, and it's swimming." He chuckled. "It's happy." He grinned listening to the small laugh from the back seat. "Happy as hell to swim all damn day." He frowned slightly, stupid fish. Where the hell were there going to put it?  
  
"Gene?" He glanced back "Can I keep dis? Dat is mine right?" The blue eyes frowned at him slightly.  
  
"What? I can't have any fish?" He shot a humored frown into the mirror watching the light face grin, but it didn't say he could. Indirectly saying it wanted all of the fish. "Oh yeah?" He cocked an eyebrow into the mirror. "Well Judith gave me the fish food, so I tell you what." He grinned.  
  
"You share dat fish food and I share da fish?" The blue eyes frowned at him lightly, watching his unruly red hair nod as he laughed.  
  
"You got it." He grinned taking a left. It would only be some twenty minutes until they were home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Too bad your too small to eat." He chuckled lightly, scarred hand reaching into the back seat, slowly pulling the clear plastic bag and swimming fish from the sleeping blonde hair. Dark eyes squinting in at the annoying little gold fish that was worthless in all accounts other than it was happy. "Blasted happy fish" He frowned, scarred hand pushing the drivers door open and stepping into the garage bored. Glancing back at the sleeping blonde hair slumped into the backseat. Small light arms gently swollen under the bright band aids, four on each arm. He grinned, that had to suck.  
  
"Iris?" He grinned, opening the door into the large vacant warehouse before frowning. Sometimes it was a nice surprise to come back and find her there, especially when Jim was sleeping. He frowned harder, what a waste of valuable time. He glanced down at the fish, watching it swim in the small bag before looking around. Running over the kitchen, living room, stairs. Scarred shoulders and small plastic bag heading right for them, the fish was going upstairs to live in the bathtub.  
  
He grinned watching the white porcelain fill with the clear water as he dumped in the little fish. Watching the gold color immediately dart for the other end of the tub, swimming fast as it explored it's new surroundings happily. "I am gonna call you.Iris." He grinned looking down at the stupid pretty fish. Dark eyes dully looking up at the sound of his name.  
  
"Gene! Geene!" Scarred shoulders lazily strolling out of the bathroom before heading down the stairs. Grinning as he pushed open the garage door. Watching the upset blonde hair quickly unbuckle as it shoved the door open. Small light hands slamming it as it started for him immediately, light weight shoving into his legs fast. "Ah! I don't like da garage! Don't like dat!" The blue eyes frowned up at him as he looked down. "Why did you leeeave me out dare!? Huh Gene!?" The light weight took a step back, punching him as it asked it's final questions. Annoyed and hurt it had been left in the garage while Gene went off and played with the fish.  
  
"Yeah yeah shut up." He grinned grabbing the light arm as he turned around. The blonde hair silencing immediately as it started focusing on moving with him. "You want to see the fish or do you want stay down here and piss and moan?" He shot a lop sided grin down to the blue eyes looking up at him. Slightly stressed with the options.  
  
"I wanna have dat fish." the blue eyes frowned up at his comments. Back on the fact it wanted to have the fish entirely.  
  
"Yeah alright.selfish." He frowned heading up the stairs. "That means I get the rest of the pizza tonight."  
  
"What!" He glanced down at the frowning light face.  
  
"You don't think that's fair? One live fish for three pieces of pizza?!" He frowned, watching the blue eyes imitate his expression before groaning lightly. It wanted the pizza to. Blue eyes stopping immediately as they went into the bathroom. "There he is." He grinned, scarred hand motioning for the tub. Watching the blue eyes snap at it looking down.  
  
"Gene!" The blue eyes smiled ecstatic, watching the fish swim in their tub. "AH dats so happy!" the blue eyes laughed reaching in for the fish that immediately darted to the other side.  
  
"Yeah he's happy alright." He let out a small grunt, lazily leaning into the counter top arms crossed over his chest as he watched the blonde hair and light hands move from either side with the fish trying to catch it.  
  
Frowning blue eyes turning around to him after several tries. "Gene, catch dat." His scarred face grinned.  
  
"What for?" He shrugged lightly watching the blue eyes look back into the water and fish as they thought.  
  
"I want dat." The blue color looked back up at him.  
  
"You have it already. It's in our tub isn't it?" He flashed a lop sided grin, watching the blue eyes just frown more, groaning at him.  
  
"Ahhh I want da have dat. I want da have dat." the light hand reached for him, watching him step forward. He wanted to have it in his hand.  
  
"Yeah sure, but it can't breath out of the water Jim." He shot the blonde hair a hard look, watching the light face listen to him before frowning.  
  
"Cut dat out!" The blue eyes frowned skeptical.  
  
"I am serious, I am not pulling your leg." He grinned lightly, watching the blue eyes glare at his supposed tease. "If you take it out it can't breath so it has to stay in." He grinned, scarred form crouching down by the tub. Looking in at the lazy orange tail gently moving along the water, swimming calmly.  
  
"Dat's gotta stay in da tub?" The blue eyes frowned looking up at him from where it had been watching the fish.  
  
"Or in a sink or bowl, something." He shrugged lightly. "Something with water." He glanced up watching the blue color frown, light hand reaching in over the water slowly before snapping down fast.  
  
"Ah dat stupid fish!" the blue eyes frowned, watching the fish snap to the other side of the tub fast. Easily escaping his incoming hand. His dark eyes grinned.  
  
"Right. I am going downstairs." His smile watching the Jim's nod move to the other side of the tub and reach in towards the fish again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He sighed dark eyes glancing at the blonde hair sitting on him, the bowl with the fish sitting on the light legs before back up at the tv. "Jim I don't have a real strong feeling about that fish." He sighed lightly, looking back up at the boring weather channel still currently running over the other half of Sentinel.  
  
The blue eyes looked down at the glass bowl and swimming gold fish on his lap. "How come dat?" the blue color turned back to him, watching him shrug.  
  
"Most fish live in tanks." He shrugged, irritated scarred face turning back to the tv. How long where they going to do the other half damnt!  
  
"Can we get one?" He glanced down at the blue eyes, that quickly shot down at his hard look. Watching the fish swim lightly before glancing back up. "When we get more money couldn't we get one?" He frowned.  
  
"Yeah sure. When we get more money we'll buy a boat and live with the fish." He frowned watching the forecasting rain.  
  
"How much money is dat?" The blue eyes looked up, happy with the new idea as his scarred face grinned.  
  
"Jim your an idiot." The blue eyes do a small darted frown before ignoring his comment and smile and reaching in towards the fish. Slowly watching it move before snapping its hand in fast. "AHHey!" He jumped feeling the cold water run onto his legs as the light hand sloshed it out, trying to catch the blasted fish. "Alright off." He growled shoving the loose white t- shirt and boxers off him fast.  
  
"Hey! Watch dat fish!" The blue eyes frowned, tripping forward with the small bowl. Blue eyes moving alarmed as they held onto the small dish. Watching the water sloshing ease before frowning up at the irritated scarred fast that had just shoved him hard. "Gene! Dat fish needs da water!  
  
"Go to bed." He growled watching the blue eyes continue to frown at him as they stood there. Watching him slouch back into the couch flicking the remote. "I am serious Jim go." He frowned, snapping a small look at the blonde hair that slowly started towards the stairs on his second command. Small white t-shirt slowly starting up with the glass bowl before his dark eyes glanced up. Watching. "Your room!" He snapped hard watching the blue eyes turn around to look at him. "Now. Your room." He growled hard watching the blue color squint at him. Standing in-between its bedroom and his. "I went to a lot of work to get all the junk out of there so use it." He growled, dark eyes turning back to the tv as he listened to the blonde hair walk into it's own room. His scarred form picking up off the couch and starting for the stairs. Heading directly towards his bedroom and pushing the door in. Opening the top draw of the dresser and grabbing a video.  
  
"Gene?" His dark eyes glanced at the blonde in his doorway. "Are you going da bed now?" He shook his head no.  
  
"No I am watching this. Where's the fish?" He grinned watching the small hand point towards it's room. "Where in your room?" He frowned, it better not be on the bed where it could spill all over.  
  
"On da floor." The blue eyes watched him, heading for it as he started back for the stairs.  
  
"Hey." He frowned slightly watching the blonde stop, listening to him. "The fish will be.scared if you leave it. Go back and get in bed." He grinned.  
  
"I could go get da fish." the blue eyes frowned upset at him, watching him just flash a dull flat expression.  
  
"No. You can go get in bed." He sighed starting up the one step he had gone down. Scarred hand grabbing the small arm and pulling it with him.  
  
"But Gene I, Gene I don't wanna be dare, don't wanna be up dare alone." the light hand pulled back as he pushed the door to the smaller bedroom in. "Ahhhalisten da me!" His dark eyes snapped down at the small stinging bite. Scarred hand dropping the light hand, watching the upset blue eyes look up at him.  
  
"You have to sleep in here Jim." He frowned hard at the small five year old.  
  
"I don't like dat." The blonde hair shook no, watching his scarred black t- shirt and boxers pick the bowl and fish up before sitting it next to the small bed of two twin mattresses on the floor.  
  
"I do." He grinned sitting the fish down. Listening to the irritated groaning behind him. Small hands tugging on the back of his shirt as the light weigh moved into him.  
  
"Daaat." His blue eyes whined, tripping lightly as the scarred hand yanked him forward. Soft sheets of the bed running under him.  
  
"That's not to fun huh?" He grinned, watching the small legs press into the bed to remain standing as he pressed the small shoulders down. Light face whining at him as he quickly pushed the back of the smaller knees in, watching the blonde hair sink into the bed fast.  
  
"Geeene dat's not! I dooon't wanna be up here aloooone." The light hands snapped at his as it sunk into the soft green sheets. Small legs kicking at him as he quickly shoved the blonde hair into the pillow ripping the blanket out from under the small white shirt and boxers.  
  
"You Can't always get what you want." He frowned before glancing up at the upset blue eyes watching him. Now lying still and quiet, watching his scarred face stop. Just looking ahead at the upset blue eyes being left alone upstairs in a still unfamiliar room. "I am." he trailed lightly, gently pulling his hand away from the lighter one. "Going downstairs." He frowned, standing up fast, starting for the door.  
  
"Ah! Geeene!" he growled, dark eyes snapping back at the blonde hair that immediately got up following him, afraid to be alone in the dark.  
  
"Get back in bed!" He frowned, snapping his hand out pointing towards the bed. Watching Jim stop fast at his yell.. Blue eyes fidgeting where they stopped running, before quickly bolting forward into his legs. The desire to not be left alone overpowering the want to not make Gene mad. "Jim." He growled looking down. Watching the light skinny arms just rap around his thigh with the tone of his voice.  
  
"Peeas Geeene I won't look at dat movie, I won't look." The blonde hair shook no fast. "I dadent wanna be up da staaaairs." the small legs kicked at nothing as he pulled the small arms off. Light face hiding under the blonde hair.  
  
"NO." He snapped yanking the small loose shirt off and shoving it into the bed roughly. "Now you *stay* where I put you." He growled, watching the upset blue eyes get mad. Upset he was leaving and mad it was for such a stupid reason. Just to watch some movie he wasn't allowed to see. The kind Gene watched alone or with Iris at night, that wasn't fair.  
  
"No!" his dark eyes frowned watching the light face growl back at him.  
  
"What?" He blinked baffled.  
  
"You can't dat! Can't tell me dat!" The blue eyes frowned at him. Watching the mad scarred eyes squint at it as it kicked. Scared hand snapping at the small ankles as his dark eyes never averted from the light face. The kid never did this.  
  
"Oh yeah?" He growled "Who says I can't." He frowned mad, watching the blue eyes blink hard as he gently pushed the small leg kicking him.  
  
"Meee." the blue eyes closed, fighting weakly as it started getting to upset to focus.  
  
He cocked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? What makes you think you can do that?" He shot an irritated grin watching the light face growl hard before the blue eyes snapped at him. Light forehead pushing into his suddenly from where he was leaning over the small t-shirt pressing it into the bed.  
  
"Dat why!" the blue eyes cried at him suddenly. "Daaaat!" The blue eyes snapped at his unruly red hair, dark eyes frowning slightly as the small forehead drilled into his as he pulled back. The light blonde hair temporarily running into his dark red. "And dis too!" the light hands snapped at his. Grabbing his strong palm as it sat up looking down at the two different colors. Blue eyes crying down at their hand as they pulled back. Studying its lighter skin as if it were broken. "All dis. All dis Geeene!" He blinked hard, watching the mess of blonde hair look down at it's hand as the other one tightly grabbed his shirt. Hanging onto it as it rocked upset, looking at itself.  
  
"Hey you." He growled, annoyed expression still over his face. As if things weren't irritating and stressful enough before. The movie was supposed to be a treat. "You want to see what those differences mean to me?" He growled, grabbing the small shoulders and shaking them annoyed. Watching the light hand grip his shirt tighter as the upset blue eyes looked up to the shaking. Worried about what he meant. "What to see?" He growled yanking the small arm up, blonde hair standing to his tugging. Light hands still hanging onto his shirt as he grabbed the small hip. Steadying the loose white t-shirt before swatting the small bottom hard.  
  
"Aha!" the blonde hair pulled to get away immediately as he hit it again. "AhhaStop daaat ahh!" the blue eyes shook no as he let go. Watching the small weight trip into the sheets to the forceful pulling that was suddenly granted. Light face turning into the pillow immediately. "Ahhha"  
  
"Yeah that's right." Hr growled hard, watching the upset blue snap at him, pulling back from him as it's skinny form curled into the bed crying. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing." He growled, letting his hard firm tone disappear as he reached for the crying blonde hair and light face hiding. "Come on come here." He beckoned lightly, watching the light face continue to cry, confused and upset.  
  
"AHhhaa...ahhha Geeeene." The light hand shoved at him as he grabbed the small shoulder, carefully avoiding the bright band aids. Pulling the blonde hair at him gently. "Yooou hit meee." the light face cried hysterical as he pulled it, feeling the light weight sink into his chest as he tugged it over.  
  
"That's right I did. I hit you." He frowned lightly watching the blonde hair move confused. It was only ever swatted never hit. Never ever hit. "You see how much that difference means?" He grinned down, watching the blue eyes quiet lightly, sniffling hard through the small broken cries as they listened to him. "Means nothing Jim." He grinned shaking the small shoulders softly as they leaned into him. Blonde hair feeling the warm body heat from the scarred chest radiate into him as the scared hands moved lightly on his shoulders, gently pushing the sleeves to his shirt up. "There's no difference between us." He grinned letting his strong hands run onto the smaller swollen arms. It must have been hurting the blonde hair to fight him, he frowned at the reddened color of the light skin under his hands. Small face still hidden under the blonde hair sitting in front of him.  
  
"Owah." The small back arched lightly as he squeezed the small arms. Scarred face grinning as he tested to see how hard he could actually do it so he could get a sense of how hard to massage. Small light body teetering to his rub as he ran his scarred hands over the colored band aids that coated almost all of the small arms until reaching the smaller elbow. "Gene dat, Gene dat dadent." the small body moved slightly, turning around to face his chest as he rubbed the swollen skin. That felt good. Light face leaning into him with closed blue eyes. "Dat dadent mean nothing?" The blue eyes frowned upset, small clear tears still running from them lightly as they calmed down. "Dat looks like dat should mean something da me. Looks import-ant." The blonde hair shook no as it mumbled. Relaxing onto him, it was tired and late, swollen and upset.  
  
"Naa it's not important. You'll see." He grinned rubbing the small arms feeling the light hands attach to his shirt as he sat there, frowning hard suddenly. He was going to have to shove the kid back off again in order to get back downstairs to the tv. "Damnt." The light hands squeezed tight at his sudden soft swear. Blue eyes closed into his chest as he looked down. "Alright come on." He frowned standing up lightly, watching the small face wince as it continued hanging on. Small arms going up with him as the small body tried to stand up just as fast before letting him pick it up. His scarred face sighing a smile as he moved his arm out from under the small boxers as the body jumped. Still stinging from where he had hit ithard.  
  
He wanted Jim to remember.  
  
The difference didn't matter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gene can I look? Can I look now?" He frowned, scarred hand over the blue eyes lying next to him on the couch as he watched tv.  
  
"No shut up." He frowned slightly, he wanted to be able to hear the best parts. He felt the blonde hair move slightly as the moaning on the tv started picking up.  
  
"Gene?" He frowned snapping a small -shh- as the light hand pulled at his scarred one covering the small eyes. "Where is dat sound?" His dark eyes frowned, partially blocking out the small questions as he paid attention to the tv. "Dat a girl? Dat girl?" the light hands tugged at him as he didn't answer. "Is she hurt Gene?" He glanced down at light face next to him concerned by the feminine groaning.  
  
"No she's happy, shut up." He frowned glancing back up at the tv from the light face frowning under his hand.  
  
"Dudent sound happy da me." The blue frowning eyes lying bored under his hand that never ever moved. At first it was going to be -just this one part- which soon became forever. "Are you going da bed soon?"  
  
His dark eyes frowned as the light face kept talking. "No but you are if you don't shut up." he frowned, small mouth running his other hand as he covered it. Feeling Jim smile underneath his palms. It was completely covered now, his dark eyes frowning hard at the adult rated movie as he glanced down at the blonde hair trying not to laugh under his hands. Bright blue eyes grinning up at him as he flicked off the tv looking down.  
  
"Now are you?" The light face smiled, watching his dark scarred face just sigh heavily before nodding.  
  
"Mine as well. I can't hear a damn thing with you talking." He grinned, scarred hand running over the back of his neck as he stood up. Stretching, dark eyes glancing over at the blonde hair that starting up the stairs towards his room again. "Ahh" he scowled, dark eyes glancing up at the ceiling as he sighed heavily. Too exhausted and annoyed to do more then sleep. He would worry about the stupid fish and the stupid Jim tomorrow. Dark eyes falling to a flat expression as they slowly went up the stairs to bed.  
  
__*~*~*~PRESENT DATE~*~*~*__  
  
He looked hurt to her, in more ways then one. More ways then she could describe and it was different then any other hurt she had seen before. It confused her, because she had seen him fight. Sure she worried, who wouldn't worry when you watch someone you care about throw themselves into the punched and kicks over and on the cement. So engrossed in hitting and winning and doing a good job it's afterwards they released rolling to the left would have saved them most of the scraps cause there was grass and to the right. The way they went, there was only hard concrete. "Four days."  
  
His blue eyes cringed hearing her whisper. Watching her green eyes just look at his chest as she moved her hands. Wide concerned expression looking at the vertical scraps before looking downward more, running over the rest of him before looking back up. "Four days? Four days Jim?" Her green eyes suddenly rushed with tears watching the light chest just breathe hard. Blue eyes cringing as they looked at her, knowing what he must look like. "Four days you were gone." She growled at him suddenly. Hurt voice straining through her clenched teeth as she started crying. Watching his face swallow hard to her comment. "Were gone for four daaaays!" She sobbed suddenly, feeling him shake underneath her touch, thin hands digging into his shoulders. Her small voice sobbing fast and hard as she felt the scarred hands gently grab her shoulders.  
  
There wasn't enough crying in here, there should have been more sobbing in here.  
  
She looked up at the scarred touch, watching Gene just look at her before she turned back to the blue eyes. They were watching her as if he were on the other side of glass and couldn't hear her cries and pain. "Jim! What's wroonng with yooou!? Why don't you answer meeeee?" She sobbed suddenly, feeling the scarred hands gently pull her back as she dug into the shoulders hard before jumping. "Ahh!" She screamed quickly as he shoved her hard. Her thin form backing up, falling into Gene.  
  
"Don't touch me!" The blue eyes frowned at her furious and upset. "He's on me! You don't touch it!" He growled at her, watching her thin red hair just shake lightly to the small -come on- mumbled at her from behind as the scarred hands tugged her more.  
  
"Miss?" Her tearing green eyes traveled over to the elderly gray hair silently looking at her. As if confused she was there. A small thin cop who looked more like she was dressed for Halloween cause she acted nothing like the others but somehow managed to break through eight codes of regulation and kick them all out. "I am going to have to ask you to leave." Her worn green eyes frowned concerned at the thin red hair that was suddenly so upset having come into the room. But they obviously knew her, scarred hands gently trying to reassure her as she stood in front of the lost blonde hair that looked at her as thought she were a casual acquaintance or he didn't see her at all.  
  
"Nooo I want to stay!" The green eyes cried at her suddenly, thin hand snapping at the blonde hair. Taking his hand fast "Aaa" Thin features falling to a lost panicked expression as the strong hand didn't squeeze her back. Didn't take hers back. "AhhhGeeeene what the hell is going ooooon!" She sobbed suddenly as she looked down at the familiar hand she loved. Cringing to the unruly color behind her as she grabbed the light cut chest in front of her.  
  
"Danny!" The blue eyes yelled at her as she grabbed him, shoving at her. "Stop touching me! STOP!" He shoved her hard, feeling the soft doctored gloved hands pull him back as the dark eyes of the outlaw caught the light figure that was weak and upset through the tears. Confused and hurt at how hard he pushed her. "He'll never touch yooou!" The blue eyes sobbed at her suddenly. "SON OF A BITCH WILL *NEVER* TOUCH YOU!"  
  
"God damnt it Judith will you do something!" He growled under his unruly color. Watching her blink as she stared at him. His eyes on the light face that only responded to Danny's touch. Daniella's sobbing green eyes transparent to the blue color looking at her. As thought he couldn't see her but screamed when she tried to make contact. "Knock him out or do something!" He growled, yanking Danny with him towards the door as the doctor glove hands turned the blue eyes towards her, watching them blink hard. Clear liquid in his veins releasing heavy doses of medication to calm him down. Making it hard for him think and understand until his blood pressure and temperature could drop and let him regulate himself.  
  
"Gene get her out of here." She frowned, tightly hanging onto the light skin that was growling at her. Blue eyes watching Danniella and Gene slowly disappear as the scarred hands pulled her towards the door. "She can't be in here upsetting him with this medication, and I need you to get me a nurse!" She watched the unruly color nod as it said something to the thin red hair it was dragging out with him. "Jim!" She snapped hard hanging onto the strong light arms fighting against nothing as they stood. Her worn color pressing the blonde hair back watching him stagger back with her as he looked down before stopping as he hit the edge of the bed.  
  
"Juuudith!" He cried suddenly. "Whaaats wrong with my heead!? What!?" She watched the light chest pick up panicked suddenly. Light hands running into the blonde hair trying to put together his sentences. "I caaan't think! I caaan't." She frowned watching him move slightly, as she guided him back. Watching him calm as he laid back into the bed, blue eyes closing to the heavy breathing.  
  
"Jim your safe now." She frowned watching his face choke a sound to her statement. "People who know you are here now. You will not be left alone." She whisphered to him, watching him respond almost identical to when he was younger. Her worn green eyes frowning concerned and hurt as she watched him. Light skin and body calming down as he lay there, moving ever so slightly as she pulled the blankets that were folded at the bottom of the bed over him. His eyes just opening aware she was over him moving slow and quiet. Her concerned green eyes looking down at his half open blue color breathing slow and steady. "Your safe now. You understand that?" She gave him a gentle frown, concerned his body kept picking up to much to understand all this because he was causing it to release too much medication. "Jim everything is over now, your done." She smiled down at him watching him look at her, his mind coming back into power as his body relaxed. "There is nothing wrong with your head but if you get too upset medication in you will calm you down and that's what you feel." She frowned slightly watching him give her a look.  
  
"How long will that last?" His voice was raspy as he whisphered to her, his eyes traveling around the room. It was empty. He was in bed. Judith was over him. "Where are the police?" He frowned slightly watching her only smile.  
  
"Outside, a cop kicked them out." She let out a small chuckle, watching his face respond to her sentence immediately.  
  
"Danny?!" He sat up slightly, trying to bolt up but she stopped him, gently pressing against his chest.  
  
"She was very pretty." She smiled at him watching him choke a small laugh as he blinked hard. Staring up as she moved to the small counter top behind his bed. "She looked like a very nice girl." She smiled at him watching him take the small cottoned strip of paper from her. Moving it into his mouth as she instructed him to wipe his gums with it. Green eyes watching him slowly carry out her order before looking down at his chest as she took it from him. Blue eyes frowning down at the vertical scraps running down his skin. "Jim?" He glanced back up at her. "You threw up large amounts of male semen at the bar you were at." She watched his bitter frown appear.  
  
"And all over Iris's steps and the alley on Maple Ave." He smiled at her watching her frown at all the destinations he could remember. "And in the guys car." He chuckled suddenly. Stupid son of a bitch, he'd have a ball cleaning that up, he grinned sitting up.  
  
"Alright." She nodded at him, offering a small smile. "I need you to answer some questions for your chart Jim." She nodded warmly at him watching him pull the clip board she held towards him. Turning it around so he could look at it. "All of the information you give will be documented into your case. No one will be allowed to read it." She offered him a small smile as he frowned down at the chart, reading the questions and blanks and boxes they were supposed to check.  
  
"I am not delusional." His blue eyes frowned up at her watching her smile at him. Soft worn green eyes letting out a soft laugh as she nodded.  
  
"I know, I would have checked No for that Jim." She smiled at him watching him hand her the clip board back. Blue eyes looking up at her, waiting as she moved paper.  
  
"Can I have something to drink?" He frowned at her slightly, watching her think before sitting down the clip board and grabbing a long swab from the counter top.  
  
"How many times did you engage in oral contact with him?" She frowned gently pulling on his bottom lip as he open his mouth for her. Worn green eyes directing the swab to the back of his throat. Watching his features scrunch lightly before gagging as she brushed it against the back . Moving from one side to the other before pulling the stick back fast as he pulled away from her. Blinking blue eyes coughing hard as he tried to fix the feeling she had made. Her eyes watching him as she moved the swab to the counter. Wiping it onto a slab and marking it as the back of his throat. Placing the small cottoned paper he had wiped his mouth with there too.  
  
"Was that a yes or no?"  
  
He gave her a soft bitter look, his voice raspy from coughing. "Do I get to drink?" He frowned mad, watching her grab a water bottle to his side as he started sounding irritated. His hand snapping it from her fast as he started chugging it down.  
  
"We needed cultures from your mouth and throat first, sorry." She explained as he drank. Blue eyes watching her from over the water bottle, he was practically enhaling. Worn green eyes watching him start slowing as he reached past the half way point. He was going to have to breath sooner or later. "Jim how many times?" she repeated her question softly watching him stop drinking. Swallowing hard before inhaling. Frowning blue eyes looking at her, shaking his head absently.  
  
"I dunno." He mumbled his answer fast. "Five, ten.no.seven." He frowned at her as he tried to grab a number watching her nod slowly at him. "But I didn't drink it all." He frowned upset at her suddenly. "I spit it at him." His voice cracked lightly as she slowly took the water bottle from him. Watching him start to get slightly upset as he remembered being bolted to the floor. Gagging hard before spitting warm cum at the grin above him that had just straddled his face while the gun jammed into his temple. "I spit IT AT HIM!" She jumped as he yelled at her. The thin muscles in her neck becoming visible as she tensed before quickly nodding. Her gentle understanding presence watching his chest pick up fast as he tried not to remember.  
  
"It's alright. I am glad you did." She smiled warmly at him watching his face flick confused for a moment before looking down. "Don't get upset Jim. I can't talk to you if your full of medication." She watched him choke a small laugh, or it could have been small cry. She couldn't tell, but he started nodding unsteadily before looking up at her. Sniffling lightly before sighing. "I want you to know your in control now alright?" She nodded softly watching him frown at her. "You have the choice to reject some of my questions but some of them I need you to answer." She watched him listen to her "I would like you to answer them all, if you can." She nodded slowly, watching him intently but he was listening to her ok.  
  
"Where is Gene?" She watched him frown as he asked her. As if he just remembered the outlaw existed. She smiled warmly at him shrugging.  
  
"Only we are in here, he must be waiting somewhere outside." She smiled at him, as he glanced at the door. "He came with you here do you remember that?" she watched him nod.  
  
"What happened to everyone else who came with me?" He frowned at her concerned.  
  
"Some are waiting for you, others went home to be called. There were many people who came with you Jim." She smiled warmly at him . "Many people who wanted to make sure you were ok." She watched his blue eyes cringe at her as they listened. "Jim think about how many people will be upset if someone they cared for went missing like you did." She watched him frown hard at her. "Answering questions around here can help us catch the people who hurt you." She frowned slightly watching him look down fast.  
  
"I can't help them." Her face was upset as he looked back up whispering his answer.  
  
"You already have." He shook his head no at her. "You have given us samples of him." She nodded slowly watching him frown. "We have been able to obtain his saliva, his semen, as well as some of his DNA." She smiled reassuringly at him as she picked the clipboard up. Watching him think about what she had said. "Alright? If you are confused by anything I ask you I will explain it, and if you don't understand *why* I am asking you these things I can explain it." She smiled sweetly at him, just watching him sit there before looking back down.  
  
"Where are my clothes Judith?" He frowned at her watching her continue to speak slow and soft, her face pausing before answering again.  
  
"We have to keep all your clothes Jim." She smiled at him softly. "Hopefully we will be able to gain more evidence from them. They are also proof." She nodded strongly at him. "You don't have to worry about anyone not believing you, because we found you so early." She smiled at him watching his eyes just travel around the room slowly as he thought about everything she said. His mind remembering Gene telling him they were going to keep his clothes, that's right, Mel was going to bring more. "Jim do you know what time you were assaulted?" She frowned slightly at him watching him blink fast as he started thinking.  
  
"Maybe." he trailed. "Umm, four days ago, it was late, the sun was." He moved his hands slightly, sending her a fast motion that ment it was setting. "Danny told me she was going somewhere with that.then I was upstairs and I put the.Gene used the thing you gave him for his blood." He trailed again. "Did you find anything?" He frowned at her watching her look down.  
  
"I am not a liberty to say yet." She smiled weakly at him watching him nod. "What happened after Gene did that?" She smiled  
  
"AHh well the doorbell.that's was him so I.maybe six, not maybe.earlier then nine or eight." Her frowned at her watching her slowly nod writing onto the paper. He didn't really have a good idea.  
  
"Do you know where you were?"  
  
"In his car. A van. A blue van." He frowned at her answering, watching her write.  
  
"Did you loose consciousness at any time?" Her worn green eyes looked up at him from where he sat, slightly taller then her because the bed was made for her to be able to reach him easily.  
  
"No." She stated writing. "No wait!" He grabbed her wrist watching her look up. "Yeah. He gave me something and I passed out." She looked at the bend in his arm as he pointed to where he had injected the needle. "And I don't remember.a lot of time I was there." He frowned upset at her. "I don't know what happened." He frowned at her watching her nod, he could have dipped in to a light form of shock, or blocked it out, or it really could have been drugs.  
  
"Your blood test shows there is nothing harmful in you." She smiled at him watching him look slightly relieved as his eyes fell back to his arm. "It was probably a light sedative that will *not* hurt you." She smiled at him watching him nod to a shaky sigh. "Did you drink any alcohol before this or take any drugs?" he shook his head no. "Did you drink any alcohol a day prior or take any drugs a day prior?" He frowned as he shook his head no. She knew he didn't do that stuff. "Just asking." She smiled at his facial expression before glancing back down to the paper. "Jim which kind of." She trailed watching his face tighten as he waited for her question. It looked like a bad one. "Can you circle for me, which type of sexual acts occurred or were attempted?" Her worn green eyes studied his shaky grasp as he slowly took the clip board from her. Looking at the pen she handed him and slowly taking that too. Blue eyes blinking down at the options -anal/oral/vaginal penetration.- Her worn green eyes slowly watching him circle the first two before handing it back to her. Watching her offer a reassuring nod. Her worn green eyes frowning softly. She knew that already, maybe cheating and asking him just to confirm rather than making him answer would be easier. "Your attack ejaculated?" She nodded slowly at him watching him imitate her faster as he frowned.  
  
"Why do you ask me that if you know he did?" He frowned mad, watching her calmly look back at him. "Why do you ask me, why do you ask me what he did Judith if.." He trailed, her green eyes watching him look at the clip board upset as his chest started picking up. His face breathing quicker as he growled. "Why do I have to answer you?" His blue eyes flicked up mad. "YOU!" She backed up calmly, watching him go to get up before stopping. "You make me take off my clothes and you, look at what." He trailed breathing upset. "You LOOK AT what he did and then you ask me to TELL YOU what he did!" He frowned mad at her suddenly, watching her make a calm expression. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT!?" he growled yanking blankets with him as he moved forward slightly.  
  
"Jim please. I will explain but your going to release medication if you don't calm down." She soothed gently watching him glare at her. Blue eyes blinking upset as she moved forward gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "Your alright. I know you can answer my questions. Even if they are hard to say. I have to ask you in order for it to be legal, I am sorry these are hard." She frowned concerned, watching him calm quickly as a small amount of medication released. Blue eyes listening to her as they sat down more, relaxing again. "Would you like something more to drink? Do you want me to get you some tissues?" Her soft smle held affection and strength as hemoved and started looking around the room again. Slowly registering her questions.  
  
"Can I.." he trailed slowly blinking as the medication ran through him. Worn green eyes patiently waiting for it to thin. "I would like some of.eggs." She raised her eyebrows lightly. "I want eggs, Gene.makes, Mel's fish and I want.and I would like to see what Aisha brought, me cause she says it's made for humans." He smiled lightly as the medication started thinning. "I think maybe I can eat it this time." His face disappeared suddenly, looking down. Worn green eyes watching his shoulder slowly start moving before his cry. "Ahhaaaa." He sobbed suddenly, light hands running onto his face as leaned forward into his knees. "Ahhhaaa...hahaaaa." He cried before sniffling hard, wet blue eyes looking up at her as he let out a fast empty breath. "I don't want to do this.anymore Judith." She frowned upset at his small mumble. "Can I," his eyes moved back to the room slightly. "Can I take a shower and.I want to brush my teeeeth." He frowned upset at her as he looked back. Worn green eyes watching him silently cry through his requests.  
  
"Jim?" She whisphered his name to him lightly.  
  
"Ahwhat?" He choked fast watching her slowly nod.  
  
"Can I finish please? Would you mind if I finish asking you the last three questions of the assessment?" She watched his blue eyes cringe as she ignored his pleads. Slowly leaking tears as he looked down rocking for a second before nodding to her as he looked back up with a hard sniffle. Watching her eyes dissopear to read the chart. "How many attackers were there?" She frowned softly with him.  
  
"One. One guy!" He yelled at her before looking down, leaning into the bed slightly as he sniffled. His voice straining his words at her.  
  
"Did he use any restraints, violence, or weapons during the attack?" She spoke slow and calm. Watching him slowly sit up to look at her.  
  
"No I...got in the truck." He frowned mad at her growling. "Cause I thought it would.be fun. And I did all this by myself and *I* Cut! Myself and I what the HELL IS WRONG WITH YOOOU!" He growled at her watching her frown at him as he yanked the clip board from her. "AhhaYour Asking me STUPID QUESTIONS!" He growled slamming the thin piece of wood into the bed before sneeering up at her.  
  
"Jim." She looked at him calmly, giving him a few seconds to relax before speaking softly. "Stupid questions are easy to answer.aren't they?" She nodded watching him rock slowly. Blue eyes hidden behind a hand as she slowly picked up the clip board before slowly stepping back from him. "Would you like it if I tried telling you what I know and then you tell me what I don't?" She spoke calm watching him slowly move before nodding. "Alright." She sighed watching him sit up as she touched his shoulder. "I notice you have cuts on your wrists and your ankles which leads me to believe you were held down with something metal because rope would have rawed your skin instead of just cut it." She looked at his face as she spoke. Watching him look at his wrists. She spoke looking directly at him as she gently moved his wrist towards her before pointing.  
  
"Handcuffs." He mumbled to her watching her nod  
  
"Alright. I also know you so I know you would have tried to fight which leads me to believe he may have had a gun. Maybe a knife but your not cut in any place other then your chest so I am leaning towards gun." She nodded lightly watching him sniffle hard.  
  
"He had a gun, and a knife but he didn't use the knife with me. Only to.." He trailed lightly reaching down for the rim of his pants before hitting his hip and merely touching where the guy cut his jeans. "...Cut my pants so I couldn't keep them on." He smiled lightly watching her nod.  
  
"Alright. I also noticed a form of sticky residue on parts of your face by your eyes.  
  
"He taped, he put duck tape on my head and I couldn't see where I was or where we went." She watched him speak matter o' factly. Answering much easier to this form of questioning. Blue eyes watching her nod, quickly writing everything he said down so she could continue while he was still calm.  
  
"Alright Jim, Did your attacker use any objects during your attack to effect.penetration?" She watched him blink quickly, trying to understand her question. "I know he used an object to sexually assault you because you were swollen inside from poor lubrication I noticed he provided when he penetrated." She watched him continue blinking. Blue eyes looking down as they thought about her questions and observations.  
  
"What?" He frowned confused as he looked up. Spitting his question in a slurred mumble.  
  
"Did he do anything or use anything to effect you when he penetrated Jim?" She frowned watching him look away as she took a small step forward, gently grasping his arm.  
  
"I don't want to tell you." He frowned pained at her as he looked back. " I am gonna refuse now." His upset expression swallowed fast to surpress his mumbled raspy tones.  
  
"Jim this question is not optional. I need you to tell me this." She frowned, strengthening her soft tone. Watching him just fidget lightly as he looked away from her. "Jim if you don't explain to me I need you to lie down so I-"  
  
"-Ah don't! I don't WANT! JuDITH!" He snapped yelling. Blue eyes frowning upset and stressed. Exhausted and humiliated with these questions. Ashamed he couldn't get away. That he was too weak to fight. That he couldn't do anything but lay there and take it. Or suck and swallow. Or pull and feel. "AhhaaJuuudith." He sobbed her name suddenly. Her worn green eyes watching him start shaking upset. "Pleeease don't make me teeell you what he diiiid. Dooon't make me laaay down and dooon't." He sobbed suddenly, blue eyes shut hard. Unaware of what he was begging her for as his mind tried to understand her question and how to answer. His subconscious speaking for him. Unashamed because it hid behind his face. "Ahhhhaa."  
  
She felt him sob hard as she stepped forward gently hugging his shoulders as he cried. Feeling him retaliate into himself more instead of hug back. "Jim is there someone I can get who you could tell?" She glanced down at the top of his blonde hair, watching it shake no hard as he suddenly grabbed her. Hugging her waist as she gently held on to his shoulders. "You aren't any different now that these things have happened to you Jim." She spoke slow and soft, just enough for him to hear her over his bawling. "Do I look at you different since this has happened?" She frowned down at him, pushing him off gently. Feeling him squeeze her harder before quickly pulling back into himself, face hidden. "Just because I know does not make you different." She cooed softly at him crouching down. Watching him yank more blanket over his lap as she came, blue eyes flashing her a hard frown. "I know he used a bottle Jim." She watched him frown upset suddenly, her worn green eyes watching him confirm her slight suspicion. She hadn't known. "That is ok." She nodded slowly watching him lick his lips.  
  
"Ahhhe.he.He made me." She listened to his raspy mumbles as he made a small pull movement by his lap. Trying to find the words he needed to tell her. ".jerk.." The blue color glanced at her trying to see if she was catching this so he wouldn't have to explain it.  
  
She nodded immediately "Ok it's alright I understand that." Worn green eyes watching him sigh heavily as his chest picked up. "Did he make you masturbate every time he penetrated?" She frowned slightly looking up at him, watching him shake his head no. "Was it the other way around sometimes? You had to do that for him?" She frowned at him, trying to keep her calm straight expression but her sympathetic concern kept bleeding through. Watching his face just disappear under his hand as he nodded at her. Ashamed to look at her. "Why do you hide your face Jim?" She spoke calm again, gently cooing at him. "Why do you find it hard to look at me when you say that?" She smiled lightly, gently touching the back of the hand hidden over his face. Watching him just pull away from her before dropping his hand and continuing to look away. "You don't have to feel ashamed." She frowned lightly watching him sob quickly as if on mute. Just the small tight jump of his chest and nothing more. Blonde hair jumping slightly as she stood up, moving towards the counter slowly and slowly moving back towards him with a small pair of tweezers and plastic bag. "Jim?" She stood waiting for him to look up at her. "I am going to take some of your hair alright?" She raised her eyebrows with her question. "I am just going to take about five or ten pieces." She gave him another soft smile as he nodded. Sitting still as she moved over to his head, gently grasping some of his blonde strands. Feeling him move slightly as she quickly pulled one out. "Jim there are several male nurses here that are trained for cases such as this." She glanced down, blue eyes looking at the bed dully as she removed strains of his hair complete with roots. "We were offered one earlier, and, one should have been present but I declined." She glanced down watching him slowly blink. "Would you have preferred if one stayed?" She frowned as she asked him, she was going to feel really guilty if he would have but she only sighed. Watching his blonde hair shake no immediately. "Would you like me to get one now? I need to obtain about ten of your pubic hairs as well." She glanced down to see his response but none came. "Jim?" She nudged him lightly watching his blue eyes look up at her dully.  
  
"Does it really matter?" His tone was dull, watching her nod in understanding. Did it really matter now after everything else she had seen? "What are you telling people?" He glanced up at her, watching her move back to the counter with the bag before picking up another one.  
  
"Who? Which people?" She frowned slightly confused as she came back. Watching him slowly lie onto his back as she moved over him.  
  
"I have someone bringing clothes for me here." He frowned watching her move blankets. Blue eyes studying what she was doing intently so he could tell her no if he didn't like it. Watching her lay a blanket over his chest and stomach before slowly sliding the one over his lap down slightly, just enough to reach some samples as she slide the other one down to it. Worn green eyes glancing up, watching him lay back into the pillow calm. "What will they say to her? What did you tell Gene?" She jumped lightly as he bolted from under her, sitting up fast. "What does Gene know Judith?" He frowned concerned. "What did you tell him? What did you, all those people with me what did...What were they told?" She frowned slightly at his fast upset questions. His hand grabbing her arm as he glared at her.  
  
"Jim no one has been told anything." She shook her head no as she gently brushed his hand off. Blue eyes looking down at the small pair of tweezers she suddenly offered him. "Would you like to do this yourself?" She smiled lightly at him watching him take them from her nodding slowly. Blue eyes watching her move back to the countertop, offering him some privacy as he looked down at himself. Jumping as he pulled a hair out, damnt that hurt. Girls were crazy if they did that to their eyebrows.  
  
"What are.." She glanced back at him as she heard his mumbled question. "What are they going to be told?" She smiled at him. Same concernes ever since he was little.  
  
"Jim this is your business." Her smile moved back along side of him taking the plastic bag. "You can tell them whatever makes you the most comfortable." She smiled watching him look down to a weak immitation. "But ahh." she trailed lightly watching him look up. "I think Gene suspects." She smiled at him warmly watching him nod. He already knew Gene knew. The reckless outlaw didn't need to be told about what it had seen before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey thanks for being so patient with my posting. Sorry it took forever for me to get this chapter up~I've been real busy. N E Way, I wanted to shout out a special thanks to all those who have been constantly reviewing my story and really helping me out (Umi no Yuki, Tech_Baby5, Mochakitten, DBZGotenAnime, Killua Kiken na, Reiya, Kai and Alz-chan) Thanks so much you guys! and I really hope your enjoying it cause there is more to come ~DivineAngel 


	11. chapter 8 part 2: I Am Not Delusional

Chapter Eight Part Two  
  
I am Not Delusional  
  
DivineAngel  
  
  
  
"Hey?" He grinned under his unruly red hair, watching Jim slowly look up from the bed he stood next to. From where the blue eyes had been laying for the last ten hours, though part of the last six had been awake and chaotic. "Look what I got?" He chuckled watching the light face smile as he held up a bag of its clothes, toothbrush, mouth wash and shampoo.  
  
"Gene I-"  
  
"-Yeah yeah." He grinned. "You can bow down and praise me later Jim." He grinned hard watching Jim laugh sitting up slowly before looking back at the scarred face waiting for it. His blue eyes grinning hard as he grabbed the bag, Melfina, thank god. "Mel's out in the hall." He grinned watching the blonde hair dig through the bag before looking around at the bed and rapping the blanket around its waist standing up.  
  
"In the hall?" the blue eyes glanced back at him watching him nod. "Good. I got to talk to her." His blue eyes smiled hard opening the door marked bathroom and slowly going in.  
  
"Nice." The unruly color grinning behind him, the bathroom was huge. "Is this the size of our kitchen?" The dark eyes chuckled as they ran over the space before stopping on the blonde hair. Blue eyes turning on the sink water fast loading their toothbrush with paste before brushing like a mad person. His dark eyes frowning slightly, but Jim didn't seem all to upset now. His scarred face grinned listening to the mumbled incomprehensible question the blonde hair shot at him as it brushed in fast clean-freak strokes. "I am going to pretend you just asked me where Aisha is." He chuckled hard watching the blonde hair spitting into the sink falter mid way as it started laughing. Rinsing the toothbrush and loading it up again. "In the hall with that monster child of hers." He growled watching the blonde hair choke slightly as it brushed, laughing. "So. " He grinned watching the blonde hair spit into the sink again before chugging mouth wash. "How lucky are you today?"  
  
His grin faded slightly watching the blue eyes just look at him from under the stressed blonde hair. Thinking over his question as it stood there, cheeks full of scope. "Is that a lucky or not so lucky?" He grinned watching the blonde hair spit into the sink before silently standing there  
  
"I have to go talk to the cops, soon." The blue eyes didn't look up at him, blonde hair staring into the sink it gripped with both hands. "I have to give them a statement so they can catch him."  
  
His dark eyes blinked slowly. "What?" He scoffed "Jim they're feeding you crow you don't *have* to do anything." He shrugged. He sure wouldn't have. Not in his life.  
  
"He's selling the kids he gets." The blue eyes looked up at him upset suddenly. Strong light chest slowly standing up . "I don't know how I know." His dark eyes watched the blonde hair shake no absently, staring into the sink saddened. Before slowly looking up at him, frowning hard, frowning mad. "Starwind. And Hawking. Enterprises." The blonde hair scowled at him suddenly. Growling at him. "Sentinel three." The blue eyes looked back at the sink quickly. "How many Starwind and Hawking Enterprises are there?" The light voice growled as he frowned at it. "You led him *right* to me Gene." The blue eyes snapped up at him suddenly. Shining lightly as they frowned disgusted through grit teeth. "Told him Right where I WAS!" His dark eyes frowned watching the blonde hair slam the scope bottle down into the sink hard as it glared at him.  
  
"Led who right to you?" He frowned, mumbling his answer casually like Judith had said. Slow, calm, listen, don't make any rude comments, or statements about being weak. His annoyed but sedated facial slump watching Jim just glare at him before slowly calming.  
  
It was unfair to blame Gene, he didn't know. Never "Would have done that one purpose.You never would have wanted him, never would have done that on purpose." His dark eyes frowned watching the blonde hair mumble to itself. Judith said Jim might be a little weird cause he had about fifteen drugs pumping through him but, his mind trailed lightly but...he wasn't prepare for mood swings.  
  
"No body did any thing on purpose blast it." He growled annoyed before groaning, that was probably considered rude in some way. His dark eyes watching the blue color look up at him blinking as though it had forgotten he was there.  
  
"I know you didn't." The blue eyes looked at him blankly. Watching the scarred face continue dropping to a confused expression. "I just.I just said that!" the blonde hair yelled at him suddenly watching him just cock an eyebrow but this was really annoying.  
  
"What?" He shot a baffled look at the blonde hair dumping its clothes onto the counter top. "Know I didn't what? What the hell are you talking about Jim?" He frowned confused watching the blue eyes look up at him confused by what he was saying.  
  
"What are you talking about? Who said anything *about* you?" The blonde hair shot him an annoyed expression watching the dark eyes just squint. Was this supposed to be some kind of game? He frowned watching the blonde hair shake its head absently, but it looked confused, not like it was playing around at all. His frowned dropped to a concerned look as he watched Jim slowly move towards the shower. Strong light arm slowly reaching for the water nozzle before straightening up and trying for it again. Cringing lightly as it moved.  
  
"Blast this." He growled annoyed, quickly stomping over and flicking the nozzle. Scarred hand shoving the blonde shoulder back with his fast movement. Causing it to stumble as his dark eyes watched the water turn on. "There. Ok?" He frowned frustrated as he looked up at the light face before stopping. Oops, his head muttered as he looked at the hurt blue eyes that just glared at him upset. Silently welling with a wet shine.  
  
"I can *do* it *myself*." the light chest breathed it's words at him as it slowly started picking up as thought the blonde hair had been running laps. "Don't *play* with me Gene." The blue eyes blinked hard, fighting back their tears as they watched the unruly color just stand up slowly. He should have known Jim would have picked up on how he was acting different. Even he knew he was, the way he was walking, talking, hell even the way he was standing. The blonde hair had registered it all, trying hard to ignore it. "What are you looking at?" The blue eyes shot their hurt whisper at him fast. Light features flicking annoyed as the salt water that had silently built in the blue eyes ran out onto the light face.  
  
"Nothing." He muttered his answer, frowning at the light face. This was another one of those times he was supposed to do something, or say something significant wasn't it, his head growled. He was supposed to do something reassuring, something to prove there really was nothing different but he couldn't. His dark eyes just staring at the blonde hair, like it was a mirror trick. It looked the same, sorta, it definitely sounded the same but everything was wrong with it. Just like the reflection in a fun house mirror. Slightly warped but not, so you stand there looking at it entertained, confused, boggled, worried, humored. Silent crying blue eyes just glaring at his lie, watching him look back as though it should be cracked and broken. Trying hard to understand and not to visualize how Jim looked when he was young, and now that he was older, he was supposed to look like that again? Having things like that happened again. Jim should have fought harder, he taught him to fight didn't he? Taught him to say no! To fight back! His mind frowned hard, feeling his face fall to a disappointed irritated expression slowly. How could Jim have just sat by and let that happen to him again? How could he not have called for help or said anything to him blast it! He would have helped, Jim should have said SOMETHING! Done SOMETHING! "...Nothing." He repeated his answer firmly now, unruly red hair running into his eyes lightly as he shook his head no before moving past the blonde hair. Suddenly the bathroom, bigger than their kitchen or not seemed like the smallest room he had ever been in. His scarred chest suffocating in it, stuck in the sterilized smell and tight white tiles. He didn't look back as he headed towards the door. He didn't want to look, didn't want to know, didn't want to face the different no matter what it was labeled. It was awkward, for some reason it was him that was being tortured because he was kept in the dark and in the light at the same time. Having Judith confide in him like she had when the blonde hair was four. Having Jim lie to him, have* her* soften the truth, have *him* scream it when it became too intense. I am going to be sick, his head growled. The last six hours. They could all go to hell.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut, hearing the door slam from where Gene had just left. With out anything more to say then nothing. A lie. "Ahh" He heard himself choke fast suddenly, his face sniffling hard, brushing off the tears quickly as an excuse. Quickly trying to make up for it even though no one was there. No one was there to judge whether or not he was a man and could really hold all this in and take it.  
  
He glared ahead at the running shower water, the room slowly dimming with the steam and then with the loss of light as he shut the door. Frowning down at the handle, it didn't have a lock.  
  
He winced lightly, letting the blanket fall off him as he let it go, reaching into the warm droplets of water spraying from the shower head. Blue eyes darting around before grabbing the handle in the wall to help him. Frowning as he glanced around suddenly becoming aware of all the handles. Some of them in the most absurd places.  
  
He sighed heavily, feeling the water run over him, a small smile spreading accrost his face as he grinned. It felt so good, so good. Like everything disgusting and dirty and horrible was just running off him with the warm clear threads of water that ran over his hair and skin. Pulling the blonde strains into his face with the weight as he opened his eyes. Looking around the room through the intervals of blonde blotches and smiling. He could stay in there all day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gene?" She smiled sweetly to him as she walked over. His dark eyes looking up at her soft raven hair and soft mocha eyes. "You look so funny." She smiled at him watching him sit back into the wall from where he had been slouched into a hall chair leaning his head into his hands. "What are you doing hmm?" She smiled at him again, giggling her words out. They had all seemed so concerned, a lot of people she didn't know, weird looking people. Gene had seemed so mad and so.loud, but she had seen Jim. In a short pause when the door opened and shut. She had seen into the room and seen him standing there arguing with someone. He sounded the same, looked the same, and he was arguing. She wasn't worried anymore.  
  
"Nothing." He sighed his answer to her, looking up as she held his face on either side.  
  
"Your worrying about something." She smiled warmly at him, sinking into the chair next to him slowly as his dark eyes ran over the halls. Their hall had next to no traffic, a dead end, and who needed to be in this hall. It was designed for a special purpose, he had read the paper. Domestic violence, psychological trauma, extreme witnesses, such as those to murders and sexual assaults. But it wasn't like he couldn't see the main stream of traffic from where he sat, they were connected to the police building from the hospital weren't they and the halls and sounds proved it. Even if they couldn't be heard inside the white rooms made safe with locking windows, doors, cabinets an sound barrier everything. "Where is Jim?" He blinked fast as she cut through his thoughts. Her mocha eyes watching him glance at her for a moment before answering.  
  
"He's in there." He nodded towards the wall he leaned against watching her glance at the door some seven feet away.  
  
"With who?" She frowned slightly watching him shake his head no. Judith had given special orders Jim could be left alone if he wanted to be. -There was no way he could kill himself in there, and she didn't suspect that he would. She would be right across the hall.- At least, that was the speech he had heard her tell the other doctor and cops, who were all very against her going against regulation. "Well why don't you go see him?" She smiled sweetly at him as he looked up at her. Her mocha eyes frowning slightly as he shook his head no.  
  
"Not now Melfina." He frowned looking across the hall vacantly. Feeling her soft hand run onto his shoulder, before under his chin and to the side of his face away from her. Gently pulling him to look at her.  
  
His dark eyes watching her just smile at him. "Gene, you helped me to, find myself. I am forever with you." She smiled warmly at him, watching him frown almost upset by what she was saying. "But I can still remember, when.I can still remember a night where you didn't want me.once.when, you didn't care that I was there, and you left." She smiled slightly as she spoke. Though she was still upset by what she could remember, and his face flickered to a small frown. He couldn't think when that would have ever been. "You turned around and left me all alone. That was scary, for me Gene. I can't forget it, I try, but I can't." She frowned slightly remembering him talking to Hilda. How cool and *in* he was with Hilda. "But I wasn't really alone Gene." She smiled at him watching him listen to her. "When I turned around, there was someone with me who you had also left for her." She smiled at him as she slowly stood up. Watching his dark eyes look up at her. "Only Jim wasn't scared." She smiled sweetly at him as he frowned up. "Cause he wasn't alone.even if, even if it was just little me there." She frowned at him suddenly. "If anything has changed here Gene. It's you." She watched him continue to frown at her. "I don't know what.I don't understand what has happened." She looked concerned again suddenly. Somehow, there was always something she still didn't understand. The way Gene had yelled and argued and demanded to know what had happened, and how they found Jim and what he was doing. Even when the only one there was her, and he knew she didn't have those answers. It seemed he was trying to ask himself more than anyone else. Trying to find a conclusion for himself. A reason why all of this was allowed to happen. A reason why he wasn't able to stop it. Why Jim wasn't able to stop it. "Don't turn your back on him Gene." She frowned upset suddenly, watching him continue to look at her. "Don't make a, make a mistake just because you, you don't want to look." She watched him blink quickly as her smooth hand ran off his face and back to her side as she took a small step back. "No more worries now, no more Gene." Her soft smile watched him immitate as she stepped back into the hall more. "We are together" She smiled at him warmly, watching his dark eyes follow her as she started down the hall towards the small white room with thick walls and suicide proof everything. His sly features falling to a smile as he watched her disappear. Slowly opening the door before peeking in. Soft raven hair and just her head leaning in slowly before her body fallowed. Cautiously looking for the blonde hair she had known for five years. The one who liked her chocolate cake, pork chops and fish casserole. The one who constantly tore holes in all his shirts and jeans and stained everything he owned with the smell of his hair and motor oil. The one who remembered where they put all their stupid little things lke the batteries, super glue, and extra light bulbs. The only one who could fix the oven when it finally busted every three months. The only one that still had trouble being left alone for long periods of time and was slowly adjusting to Gene moving into her room every couple of days, even thought he wouldn't admit it.  
  
She smiled as she slowly crept into the vacant room, mocha eyes glancing at the bathroom door to the sounds of the shower running. These where the things she thought of when she thought of Jim. All the things she remembered and could envision because those were most like him. His weird habit of walking into the kitchen chair half asleep almost every mourning. As if it was never there. His habit of turning on the tv and just walking off and coming back to switch it back on, after she walked by and turned it off seeing no one there. Then he would do it agian, turn it back on while Gene griped about his wasting money to run the tv and not watch it. Only to growl at a come back referring to its habit of wasting money on beer and getting too drunk to remember. The way he made an -eww I have to eat that?- face when she was half way through cooking meat or fish and it was still coated in flour and eggs and looked almost too disgusting to touch. Grossing him out when he thought she couldn't see but then telling her it looked great when she caught him. Only later finding out he had come in to eat, so he wouldn't have to eat that and left a trail of dirt on the floor and fingerprints on the fridge. "Jim?" She smiled as she neared the bathroom door slowly leaning into it slightly to hear better. "Jim?" She giggled as she spoke louder to speak through the running water. Her smooth features frowning slightly as she heard the small noises from the other side. Most likely the water, but then Jim would have been smart enough to cry underneath it.  
  
Her mocha eyes frowning concerned as she slowly gripped the cool metal handle and pushed the door in an inch. Smiling at the steam that rolled out onto the floor suddenly before stopping. Jumping slightly as the water turned off fast to the sounds of a bottle falling off the counter and a familiar irritated -damnt- on the other side of the thick wood. Her face smiling as she opened her mouth to make her presence known before jumping as the door was yanked from her grasp and opened inward.  
  
He squint lightly, the room was much brighter then the bathroom now filled with steam and dimmed light. His blue eyes looking down at the shirt he was turning right side out as he moved forward. Wet blonde hair and moist skin stepping towards her arguing with his shirt. Wearing gray boxers and baggy blue jeans sliding off him slowly from where he hadn't bothered to do them up yet.  
  
"Jim?" She watched him look up fast, jumping at the sound of her voice. His light features immerging in a tight confused frowned before she jumped. Watching him disappear from her sight as she blinked quickly. Alarmed by the way he panicked. Stumbling into the doorframe while sending her into the chair against the wall with a quick shove. Unaware of who she was, nothing but speaking noise, eyes and black hair in front of him. "Ah!" She squeaked lightly falling back into the chair, looking up at him alarmed.  
  
Blue eyes blinking hard, looking at her before stepping forward fast. Unaware of the way her eyes frowned alarmed by the strength of his hand running into her hair. "Black." He whisphered it absorbed in the raven strains running over his fingers as he pulled them outward, looking at them. Blue eyes suddenly smiling at her, couching down in front of her. Almost oblivious to the tight pained look that ran over his face as he did it. Blue eyes completely ecstatic with the dark color of her hair and soft eyes. "Melfina? Mel? Melfina." He grinned, her name running out of his mouth as if to verify she was really there. Blue eyes laughing slightly as she started nodding.  
  
"Yes Jim." She smiled slowly, watching him calm down as he laughed unsteadily at her. Her face smiling warmly at his touch. Strong light hand running onto her hip from where he crouched directly in front of her delicate figure. Blue eyes blinking slightly as she ran a hand onto his face. Slowly letting it trace over his ear and into his warm wet hair.  
  
"Mel? Mel you." He trailed, grinning at her. His chest picking up fast, breathing hard as if he had run miles to reach her, miles to find her. "You helped me. You saved me from him. How did you? How did you find me Mel? How did you know where I was?" She frowned fast, looking down at the blue eyes gapping up at her. In disbelief but eternally grateful she was the one who had appeared and took him from the blue van, the cold floor and bad things. He knew it. He remembered her black hair, the good smell. That was Melfina "That was you. I saw you, saw you." She blinked, confused upset tones running over her face as she looked down. He was gripping her tighter now. His voice running out in upset raspy tones. Blue eyes rushing with tears of gratitude and unsteady relief he had really gotten away.  
  
"No, I didn't Jim." She shook her head lightly not understanding what he meant. Watching him blink hard and confused by her statement. "I was worried about you." She frowned reassuring him, watching his face gap utterly confused by her comment.  
  
"No Mel." He choked his whisper at her. Ignoring the light tears that ran down his face. "I saw you. I saw.I saw *you* there." He shook his head no at her fast, arguing with the silent raven strains that were slowly telling him no as she moved her head back and forth. Letting her hand run over his forehead into his hair to brush it back. "But I saw you!" He cried suddenly. "You helped me!" She pulled her hands to her chest as he stood up. Blue eyes shaking no at her as he blinked unsteadily taking a small step back before pulling his jeans up. Still not making and move to fix them or get his shirt which he had dropped.  
  
"Jim." She frowned concerned, slowly standing up. "You, well maybe you...you were dreaming. I was home, with Gene." She frowned softly, and he got upset as she told him what he saw was not real.  
  
"Nooo." He sobbed at her suddenly, taking a quick step back as she reached for him. "I saw you! You *touched* me! I could *smell* you!" He frowned at her upset, ignoring the tears on his face. The warm salt water running to his chin as he shook his head confused. "HOW ELSE DID I?"  
  
She jumped at his upset scream. Her mocha eyes falling to a upset hurt expression. "How else did you what?" She whisphered watching him blink fast as he swallowed to her question.  
  
"How else did I get away! How else did I run, how else did.you did." She frowned watching his face disappear as he looked down shaking his head no. Why was she lying to him? Maybe he was wrong. But he had seen her, he had smelled her. If that really wasn't her, what else was real and what else was a dream? Maybe he wasn't really in a van, maybe.he wasn't really even there. "Ahha"  
  
He choked as she touched him. Firmly running her hands to either of his shoulders watching his whole body shake to a faltering stop as she did it fast. "I am sorry Jim." She shook her head no quickly as he looked up at her confused. "I forgot that I, that I." She trailed watching him blink upset. Hands away from himself as if scared to touch anything and ready to fight. "I *did* help you." She watched him start blinking quicker as she suddenly smiled . His light face moving around absolutely confused and upset. -First she didn't, now she did!? I must be going crazy, I am crazy.- "Jim?" She frowned slightly, moving her hands as he didn't make eye contact for a couple of moments. "Did you hear what I said?" She blinked upset. "I did, did help you." She nodded as he looked back at her.  
  
"Yes?" He choked a small question at her watching her nod.  
  
She nodded softly "Yes. I did." A warm smile spreading over her face with his fast relieved swallow. -If she was there maybe he wasn't crazy.-  
  
"Why?" He frowned slightly "How did you." He trailed shaking his head no confused as he slowly stepped back. Feeling the cool white pain of the wall brush against his shoulder blades, but she only stepped forward with him. Looking at him dead on because they were almost the same height. He was a little taller.  
  
"Because I made fish casserole and pork chops." She frowned slightly at him, watching him make a sharp confused expression. "And I know you like them." She smiled, watching one side of his mouth slowly start to grin as he choked a small laugh. She came looking for him because he was missing the dinner he liked? "And cause I." She looked down, thinking of all the reasons she would have helped him. "Cause I wanted you home.and cause, because I didn't like to see Gene and Danny so upset and cause I missed.you there and cause.there isn't enough to do a dark wash without you, and Gene needed his jeans." She shook her head watching him grin as he listened, leaning against the wall tired. Her mocha eyes slowly nodding. Yes those were the reasons. "There are still pork chops in the fridge and Gene didn't eat all the casserole." She smiled at him watching him choke another small sound as he. Blue eyes loosing her slurred wet image from sight as he leaned forward to her words. Feeling her soft white shirt and thin arms move around his back. Soft hand directing the back of his head into her shoulder and neck as she hugged him. "I think also because you left your car out front." She frowned slightly now, thinking. Jim didn't like anyone driving it and leaving it out there it was bound to get stripped or vandalized.  
  
"AH did you?" She felt his fast mumble into her shoulder. "Did you move.. Move it Mel?" She smiled feeling him relax slightly as she nodded.  
  
"Yes Danniella did it." She felt him smile underneath her. Danny was horrible at driving it, she didn't like the way the petals worked and she didn't like the blinker switch so she moved it in fast stop and go motions. "She did a good job too, don't tease her." She giggled softly feeling him smile. Probably thinking about how Danny would have been laughing so hard jerking the car around she could have driven into the wall. Then died laughing that she such a stupid thing before getting upset she had messed the headlights or something.  
  
She heard him sniffle hard as she slowly started pulling back, mocha eye heading towards his shirt which was on the floor. "Where is?" She glanced at his small mumble. Looking back at his shirt as she reached for it as he tried to wipe the tears off his face. "Danny? Where is she?" He was frowning concerned when she looked back up. Blue eyes trying to read hints off her, he knew she would have known. And Danny talked to her, Dan had said before she liked Mel and loved talking with her about woman stuff. Whatever that meant, he didn't ask or want to know in detail.  
  
"Outside." She smiled warmly at him, giggling lightly as she looked down at his shirt and quickly turned it right side out in one motion. "Waiting."  
  
"Where outside?" He frowned at her again. Watching her think as she started moving back to where he was. Just leaning against the wall watching her -I don't know- small shrug. "Did, is there a guy with her? A guy with bright.." He trailed lightly motioning at his hair as he took his shirt from her. Still keeping eye contract. "Bright.green.teal hair?" He frowned watching her eyes think as they listened to him before shaking no.  
  
"No. She was with me and then she left because Gene was arguing with someone with teal hair." His face tighened immediatly. Who knew what they were arguing about. "But she said she wanted to be alone some, so I don't, don't know where she is now Jim. I don't have any idea." She watched him frown concerned, upset and irritated all in one as he shoved his hand through the holes in his shirt before ripping it on over his head. Blue eyes doing a fast sniffle as they looked down at their pants.  
  
"Where is everyone else?" She frowned at his strained tone as she watched him. Moving his hands gingerly but still managing to argue with the fly of his jeans. Leaning forward slightly as he tried to put it together before standing back up. Bushing as he made eye contact with her. "Could you." He trailed, her mocha eyes watching him glance around the room for something he could send her to get, before stopping back on her face as she smiled warmly turning around.  
  
"Mmm Gene is in the hall, you would laugh if you saw him." She giggled slightly remembering how the outlaw was slouched into his chair as if he were being forced to wait hours while nothing was accomplished. Her eyes frowning slightly to the pained -I would laugh?- from behind her to the small sound of the zipper moving up some. "Yes." She whisphered looking down upset. He must have been in some pain behind her, her eyes cringing hard, trying to ignore how forcefully she could hear him breathing and focus on what she was saying. "the tall.dark man and two girls, one...mm Iris?.I think." She frowned, that was her name wasn't it? "Left about two, two hours ago." Her soft lips pressed together hard as she looked down, she felt horrible.  
  
"Mel!" She jumped hard, gasping air fast as he snapped her name. "Keep talking, I like to, I want to hear it." She closed her eyes, cringing to how pained and cracked his voice was as he groaned at her to take his mind off the pain he was causing.  
  
"A, a, Aisha was outside waiting too but, I think Tyler was getting to loud so she. She went outside." The room ran back into view as she opened her eyes slowly. "Aisha mentioned something about getting in touch with Suzuka to help manage things if.but we don't know where she is now." She frowned staring down at her thin fingers and hands held tightly to her chest. "Alright?.Jim?" She glanced up at the wall in front of her, her voice running out slow and timid as always. Hearing his hard sigh and soft movement. A mumbled yes running to her as she slowly turned around. Interrupting how fast he was trying to get the tears off his face and hopefully beat her slow turning. Blue eyes looking at her exhausted and half open from where he leaned into the wall. Breathing rough and slow from the easing pain as he watching her look back at him upset.  
  
"You said Gene was in the hall?" He groaned at her, watching her nod as she took a small step towards him. "How long does he.How long is he going to stay there?" He frowned at her. Confused by how Gene was always reported to be still out there waiting. "Why doesn't he go home and eat or." He trailed shaking his head no absently at her. Cast down mocha eyes only smiling slightly before glancing back up at him.  
  
"Do you want him to?" She watched him swallow hard to her question. "I'll tell him Jim if, is that what you want? Him to do?" She frowned watching him just look at her. No that wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want Gene to drive some fifteen minutes away. But he didn't want him to stay there, stay in the hall so close to him. So he could hear him if he screamed or see him if he cried. Not when Gene was already disgusted with him. Not when he had already told him it was disgusting, and he had failed. "Jim?" She frowned slightly as he didn't answer, usually Jim answered quickly. Always had some type of plan or idea of what he wanted.  
  
"Gene won't look at me." She blinked fast, watching him quickly choke his words at her. Blue eyes rushing with tears again as he frowned, fighting it. "Won't." She frowned watching his head shake no for a split second. "Melfina he came in here.." His voice cracked hard, his throat swallowing fast to fix it. "Looked at me." His mind cringed, even he didn't want to look at himself. It was disgusting, he was disgusting. Looked so much like he used to when he used to look down. Now below the tight strong muscles and sweet abs were the old welts and scars. The same small light body he hated but was stuck in. "I shouldn't have had him sstaaaay." His chest did a small jump before his quick sob. As if the tense hard way it was breathing the entire time the blue eyes looked down at itself, it was holding it in but failed. "AHhhhaa Meeeelah." She felt him cry hard as she stepped back up to him. His shaky strong arms grabbing onto her hard and squeezing. Her soft lips pressing together to keep in the small amount of pain he was causing. It was better he felt he could stay where he was, then for her to be able to fill her lungs entirely.  
  
"I am going to go find Danny for you." She whisphered feeling him continue to sob and cry into her as he hung on. She was the wrong one for this. She had a feeling she accidentally said the wrong thing and brought this out somehow. Accidentally released the feelings behind a button Jim was holding onto very tightly. His head shook no immediately. "Jim. I am not the one." She frowned as she looked down listening to his mumbled.  
  
"Ahha I couldn't do it for Danny theen, noow I don't know what I am gonnnnaaaa dooo, that stupid son of a biitttchhh." She frowned at his swears, feeling him hiccup. "AHhow Oooww" He cringed hard suddenly as she moved back, shoving him off her. Even if he didn't want to let go she was the wrong one. If he had to say this. She had a feeling it would be once and Danny was going to miss out on what would help her fix what had happened.  
  
"Shhh just wait one, wait one little minute." She cooed watching him cry quietly to himself as he leaned into the wall. His hands falling back to his sides as she pulled back before they rose up to his face rubbing his eyes to a hard ahhhh from behind her as she opened the door and quickly left. Mocha eyes falling on the unruly red hair that looked at her as she came out. Frowning hard as it caught her upset air with a silence that stopped talking to the familiar Mrs. Miller who seemed to know both of them so well. "Please could." She trailed lightly watching them both stop to look at her. Her mocha eyes remaining on the worn soft face. "Jim may need some." She trailed shaking her head absently, she didn't know what Jim needed. No, not really, just that Danny should be the one that listened to it and not her. The thin gray hair nodding immediately, quickly heading towards the door as the scarred hand grabbed her arm. Dark eyes frowning at her, shooting her an indirect -what does Jim need her for?- "You." She frowned her snap at him, pulling her arm gently from him. "Shame on you Gene." She watched his frown disappear to a confused blink. Her upset mocha eyes sending him uncertain, upset, confused, scolding because something he had said or done had upset Jim very much.  
  
She opened her mouth to Daniella whom she spotted behind the outlaw some five or so feet before silencing. Moving slightly as the now off duty small spaghetti strapped white dress started for the room quickly after catching the older female doctor disappear inside. Her mocha eyes turning back to the outlaw who stood inches from her body just looking at her. Watching her mocha eyes turn back up to him upset, but not. Slowly stepping forward and hugging him. Thin figure falling into his scarred chest fast and hanging on for guidance and safety. Squeezing him as hard as she could, so his lungs couldn't fill all the way. 


	12. chapter 9: You Were Never What I Though...

Chapter Nine  
  
You Were Never What I Thought  
  
DivineAngel  
She walked in fast. She wanted to get in. Everyone gave her a different story, a separate comment as a reason she shouldn't go in. Everything will be fine. Everything is fine. There is nothing to worry about. There may be a serious problem. You should let him rest. You should talk to him. Who were these people she kept listening to? These people that confused her out of her mind and took every decision she turned over and over in her head. The one she finally decided was right and what she should do, and smashed it up with their comments of self opinion, of rumor, of assumption. People who looked weird, who came from trashy places, guttered places, classy places. Unfamiliar faces who came to say small things to the outlaw or give a report on what they could do to help and how they'd lend some money if business slowed for any reason..for any reason...Why did they bother to lie? When they knew the reason, when she knew the reason.  
  
When she stood, wide hurt green eyes two feet from the door she had just come in. Watching the blonde hair lean into the wall, tightly gripping the shoulders of the thin worn gray hair. Who blocked everything from his upper chest down as she stood crouching in front of him. Doing something that would hurt now as much as it would help later. Blue eyes jammed closed, grit teeth tilting back into the wall, breathing through hard fast grunts and breaths. Legs separated slightly for the experienced understanding hands who knew him for twelve years. Who he trusted and separated from everyone else there as the only one he would allow anywhere near him as long as there was anyway to move or fight under his own power.  
  
This was the reason. Why should they lie about it? She had made up her mind. Despite the comments and expressions she had just gotten she had made up her mind she was not going to ignore this. Not let Jim weasel his way out of this by being smart or cute or sweet with her. This was not a dirty little secret, and she wasn't going to play like it was. Whether he liked it or not, adapted or didn't, he was going to have to live with this cause she wasn't leaving. Not now, cause she had known him for twelve years too. Now it was too damn bad if he didn't want to deal with the fact *she* had decided without him. That *she* was going to deal with it because she would be damned if she gave up on him now. Not now.  
  
__*~*~*~INTO THE PAST~*~*~*__  
  
Her frowned watching Iris's happy face as she opened the door as she saw him coming back. "So?" She smiled "How did it go huh?" She frowned as he pushed back into the warehouse. He had only been gone for some twenty minutes. His scarred hand shoving Jim in. Irritated blue eyes just ignoring him from underneath the seven year old patch of blonde hair.  
  
"It was a god damn bust Iris." He growled heading for the kitchen, frowning blue eyes flicking up to watch him go. "Genius here lost his intercom and I didn't have any back up." He growled, Daniella's thin red hair move out of his way as he stomped by her.  
  
"Gene! It's too small! I told you I can't hold it!" His eyes snapped a squint at Jim's snap that started following him. Pushing right into the kitchen to argue with him. "Why don't you try holding yours huh?!" The blue eyes frowned at him as he turned around.  
  
"Because *mine* is in my *ear* where it goes!" He was yelling, scarred hand pulling a small wad of cash out of their bread box.  
  
"Yeah." the blonde hair grunted at him, sly blue eyes giving him a look.  
  
"How much money you got?" He shot a glance at the blonde as he pushed some of the money back into the bread box; but it was long enough to see the small arms drop from the light chest with a fast frown.  
  
"AhWhat Gene?!" the blue eyes snapped at him, shoving him hard as he glared.  
  
"You lost it, you'll help pay for it damnt! Now how much!?" He growled watching the light face give him a sour look as the light hand dug into the baggy pocket of its pants shoving crumpled bills at him. "30 Wong!?" He flashed a skeptical glance. "That's it!"  
  
"Shut up! This never would have happened if you had stuck to the original plan and waited for the *loser* to come to you!" the blue eyes growled at him as he simply frowned exhuasted.  
  
"...No, this never would have happened if *you* hadn't lost your intercom and could hear the new plan." His dark eyes growled down, slamming the bread box closed.  
  
"I told you I can't hang onto it cause it's the size of a pea!" The growled words snapped at his hand to snap a five back. Blue eyes giving him a dirty look as he yanked his hand away with a sharp glare.  
  
"What!? You got little fingers like toothpicks! You should be able to hold it fine!" He chuckled his retort as Jim started storming for the living room.  
  
"You such a loser Gene!" The Wong that slid into his pocket went in under the grin on his face. His strong form taking a moment to sigh before casually following.  
  
"Yeah right. I'll remember that." Sighing his words out with a sly grunt as he continued past the blue glare. Strong firm walk ignoring the hurt blue eyes sitting on the bottom of the stairs glaring at him as he opened the front door and left.  
  
"...LOSER!" His sudden loud scream made Iris jump, and his eyes snapped at her as the first thing to move. Silently staring at her from where he had quickly stood up with his scream. Nothing but his small wife beater and loose jean shorts growling that Gene had just left him behind becuase he messed up.  
  
"Shut up!" He snapped over at Daniella who suddenly sat up on the couch looking at him. Her thin face smiling brightly, watching him frown as she giggled flicking off the tv. Green eyes glancing for her aunt who was already back in the kitchen, focusing hard on trying to make some kinda food she couldn't pronounce. Blue eyes watching her walk towards him. Green eyes watching him harden. Face and body as if she would shove him when she got there, before blinking. Blue eyes watching her walk past, small pink skirt and white tank top heading up the stairs.  
  
"Stay out of my room." He growled at her as she turned around smiling at him.  
  
"Gene said I could go in." She giggled teasing him.  
  
"I don't care." He frowned quickly starting up after her, moving faster as she started bolting for his bedroom. Giggling as he growled hard, bolting after her before stopping as she ran past the bedroom doorway. Turning around to him watching him just frown. She was playing.  
  
"Will you play with me?" She smiled watching him just do a fast hard sigh as he walked into the bedroom, green eyes watching him go. "Jim come ooon I am boored." She frowned leaning into the doorway as she watched him climb onto the king sized bed. Blonde hair flopping into the sheets exhausted and irritated as he stared at the ceiling.  
  
"What." He spit flat and mad. Maybe if she had something fun to play he would. Maybe. "What is that?" He sighed, looking at the book she held. She didn't look like she was going anywhere.  
  
"It's the Webster's Pocket Medical and First Aid Dictionary." He frowned at her, watching her green eyes appear along side of him as she climbed onto the bed. "Play with me." She shot a frown with her order, jumping as he yanked the book from her sitting up. Blue eyes flipping through it before moving slower running through pages "What are you looking for?" She frowned watching him ignore her. "Does this mean your gonna play Jim?" She smiled.  
  
"No" She frowned. "Hey!" She yanked the book from him.  
  
"You can't look at it if you won't play with me." Her frown watching him just sigh heavily before his face brightened.  
  
"Fine. What do I do?" He frowned as he laid back to her small hand pushing against his shoulder.  
  
She smiled "Your going to be my patient. I am the doctor and you got hit by a truck." She watched him laugh at her as she opened the small book.  
  
"I would be dead." He grinned.  
  
"Shhh!" She snapped at him, smiling. "You can't talk." She giggled. Thin hands pretending to put a stethoscope into her ear before leaning down and pressing her ear into his chest.  
  
He frowned immediately, blue eyes glaring at her as she listened to his heart beat. "Get off me!" He growled fast, uneasy. Watching her sit up smiling at him.  
  
"I could hear your heart in there." She smiled as he shot her a -no you think?- expression. Watching her squint annoyed in responce before straightening up to give her diagnoses as he opened the small book. "OH cause I am the doctor it seems my patient has smallpox, a highly conta-g- ious viral disease cate-go-rized by high fever and.red spots." She trailed lightly green eyes frowning as she read into the random page she had opened. "Eww Jim your gross" She frowned as she read how the spots would turn into boils on his body. New patient!" She giggled standing up as he grinned. Blonde hair grabbing her book as she walked over to the pillow and shoved it onto the bed. Glancing up for him to read his diagnosis.  
  
"This patient has ep-il-ep-sy, a neurological disorder!" He laughed, you couldn't get that if you were hit by a truck.  
  
"Oh no." He frowned as she shoved him fast, snapping the book from him. "What do we do doctor?" She giggled flipping through the small pages. Green eyes glancing up as he stood.  
  
He grinned kicking the pillow off the bed. "Our patient has died" Blue color grinning down at her baffled green eyes that leaned over the edge to look at the pillow on the floor.  
  
"Jim!" She frowned slightly. "You killed the patient!" She smiled watching him shrug.  
  
"That's cause I am not a good doctor." He chuckled, watching her stand up grabbing a pillow.  
  
"Good thing I am not a doctor either. I was really a cop all along and now I am gonna hall your butt down to the hanger for murder!" She laughed watching him frown as she hit him with the pillow. Blonde hair growling at her.  
  
"Cheater!" He frowned at her as she drug his pillow back across the bed for the other one. "That's mine Daniella, give it to me!" He growled reaching for it. Watching her stop momentarily. Green eyes listening to Iris call up -she was running out for Chime spice!-  
  
"Okaaay!" She smiled calling back to her aunt as the backdoor shut. "What's a chime mice?"  
  
He frowned, duh everyone knew that. "Those things that blow in the wind and make music." She giggled suddenly, oh yeah, wind chimes.  
  
"Oh yeah, I knew." She smiled at him, watching him yank the pillow from her. "You know how to play cops and robbers?" She watched him sigh heavily as he started back for the top of the bed. Shaking his head no as he turned back around dropping the pillow where it belonged. She just raised her eyebrows at him.  
  
"No. That sounds dumb." She frowned slightly.  
  
"Alright, I am gonna be the cop and your gonna be the robber." She giggled suddenly hopping off the bed. Watching his blue eyes frown as she opened the closet. "Come on you have to look like a robber." She frowned as his baffled light face just moved his arms out. Giving her a look like -this isn't enough?- "No. Now I gotta look more like a cop so what do you have?" She giggled moving into their closet.  
  
"Hey!" He snapped, green eyes turning back around to look at him as he hopped off the bed. Shoving her away from the closet before shutting the doors. "Come on." He sighed lightly. "We can play downstairs I don't want to do." He frowned slightly at the sound of his name being yelled up from downstairs.  
  
"Jim!" His expression slumped. How was it he always seemed to come back to an empty joint? His dark eyes sinking to a -figures- expression before glancing up as the bedroom door opened. Blonde and thin red hair coming out to the banister looking at him. "Hey you, come down here." He grinned lightly, he didn't want to scare the blue eyes away before he got to give him the new intercom.  
  
He grinned watching the loose jean shorts and white wife beater just come down the stairs, green eyes following him. "My aunt went out to buy wind chimes." She smiled, watching the familiar scarred face jam to a baffled expression.  
  
"Wind chimes?" He frowned, starting for the kitchen. "Jim go get me a size 9c nail." He flashed the blonde hair a lop sided grin.  
  
"Gene...What do you need it for?" the blue eyes frowned confused stumbling lightly as Daniella shoved past them into the kitchen talking.  
  
"I don't know why she wanted to buy them. She just said she was so I said ok." Her thin read hair smiled, sitting down at the kitchen table. Dark eyes listening to her before glancing back at the blonde.  
  
"Just go get it." He grinned watching Jim give him a dull look before starting for the garage. "Danny?" She glanced over at him. "You got pierced ears?" He chuckled watching her smile. Thin hand pulling her ear lobs lightly. Tugging the small holes in each one so he could see them. "Yeah." He grinned, scarred form twisting the stove knob and kicking it through the clicking the burner made watching it light up. Her soft giggling laughing at him as the garage door shut to the blonde coming back in. "When did you have them pierced?" He flashed her another grin.  
  
"When I was an infant. My mom had them done." She watched him raise his eyebrows, congratulating her soft smile.  
  
"Nice." He smiled as Jim came back in handing him the nail.  
  
"I still don't see what your going to do with *one* nail Gene." the blonde hair snickered slouching into the small kitchen table watching.  
  
"Your right." He grinned. "Go get me another." He chuckled watching the blonde hair frown at him as it sat straight up fast.  
  
"Whaat?" the light face whined watching the unruly hair nod towards the garage again. Dark eyes grinning hard as the blonde hair got back up annoyed. Stomping past Daniella towards the kitchen doorway and garage. Deep chuckling watching him go as he let the small nail sit protruding into the hot burner. Slowly heating up.  
  
"What are you gonna do with them Gene?" His dark eyes glanced back looking at her thin small face.  
  
"Do you know if piercing your ears hurts?" He flashed her a lop sided grin watching her shake her head no. She was an infant, she couldn't remember. "It does." He grinned at her, scarred hand pointing to the small hole and intercom in his ear. "A lot because of our gravity here." He frowned watching her green eyes flash a concerned expression at him. "I did this myself, and now I am gonna do Jim's too." His dark eyes looked back down at the stove and heating nail as his finger dropped from his ear.  
  
"No Gene." He glanced back at her quick plea not to. "That will hurt him." She frowned concerned, small pink skirt getting out of the chair, watching him just look at her.  
  
"I know." He sighed heavily. "But I need this in his ear Daniella." He sent a soft frown directly into her eyes, telling her straight. "So when he finds out this is what I am doing. You can't help him fight me alright?" He watched her frown upset as he raised his eyebrows. "Just tell him." he trailed lightly shrugging. "Tell him it's brave or something like that." He chuckled silencing as the garage door shut as Jim came back in. Strong sly expression running over his face as he watched her blink upset, slowly sitting down.  
  
"Gene I am not getting anymore." His blue eyes frowned as they came back in. Handing Gene the other nail that wasn't needed. Gene only needed one hole for the intercom, if Jim wanted another one later he could do it himself. "You should have just got the box if you needed some." He sighed annoyed, blue eyes slouching into the kitchen table before glancing up at the soft green eyes staring at him. "What's wrong with you?" He frowned, grinning slightly at her worried expression. "Daniella?" He laughed.  
  
"Hey Jim?" He grinned watching the blue eyes turn to look at him. "We got anything about this thick around here?" He smiled watching the blue eyes flash him a baffled -what are you an idiot?- expression as he separated his scarred hands about the width of a decent text book.  
  
"What Gene?" the blue eyes sighed exhausted with these dumb games. "I don't know." His blue eyes frowned watching Gene just grin at him.  
  
"Well go get." He trailed, dark eyes falling on the thick hard telephone book. "Never mind" He grinned listening to the small irritated -what the hell are you doing?- growl.  
  
"Gene?...I said what are you doing?" the blue eyes frowned watching the scarred face just sigh. Leaning into the stove arms crossed over the strong chest.  
  
"Jim, how'd you like to have your ear pierced." He grinned lightly watching the blue eyes do a small blink, caught off guard with the question.  
  
"Huh? Well." The blue eyes trailed lightly watching the scarred fingers fiddle with the scarred ear, pulling out the small intercom. "See?" He grinned watching the blue eyes focus in on the small hole in his ear. The ones he made himself with the specially thin, hard and sharp 9c nails. "You want one?" He grinned strong, watching the blue eyes glance away thinking to the small -well... -that trailed. "Danny's got some." He grinned watching the blue eyes look back at him. As he motioned towards Daniella who moced letting Jim see the small holes in her ears. "Your the only one without any." He chuckled watching the blonde hair stand up. Moving closer to Daniella before gently grasping her ear. His dark eyes grinning to the small feminine -ow!- before the light skin and wife beater stepped back to her shove. "Well?" he cocked an eyebrow at the blonde hair who seemed reluctant. Blue eyes turning back to look at him before running over what was behind him. The small thin 9c nails now cooling off on the stove so they would be clean and not get his ear infected.  
  
"No." the blonde hair shook no watching the him just shoot a flat expression. "I don't want one."  
  
"Ah come on Jim what's the big deal?" He shrugged lightly keeping his grin. Talking Jim into this would be the easiest way to get it done. "You don't think you can handle it?" He cocked an eyebrow at the blonde hair studying him over the frowning blue eyes.  
  
"Gene! I just don't *want* one." the blue eyes frowned harder before looking towards the ground as he gave it a -don't be a wimp- look. "Ok maybe.just.yeah maybe."  
  
He grinned at the small mumbles. "Maybe?" Cocking an eyebrow at the nodding blonde hair that looked up at him. "Maybe like tomorrow?" The light face relaxed some as it nodded. "Well...what's different about today?" He grinned watching the blue eyes take a step back at his tone.  
  
"If I say you can't you better listen Gene!" The blue eyes suddenly frowned upset. Already catching all the hints Gene looked like he was just biding his time.  
  
"Aaa" The scarred face growled at him watching him back up a little more. Daniella's concerned green eyes watching all of this from where she sat behind them. "Fine." He growled watching the blonde hair quickly lick it's lips. Standing light, ready to run. "Daniella did Iris say when she's coming back?" He frowned at the soft red hair that switched her gaze back to him from where she had been watching the blonde hair.  
  
"Um.." She trailed before swallowing. "No but-"  
  
"-How long does it take to buy wind chimes right?" He flashed a grin watching her nod. Not that long, he didn't want Iris here when he did it. Come to think of it, maybe Danny was why Jim was so reluctant. "Alright come here." He sighed heavily beckoning for the blonde hair to come to him. Blue eyes snapping a hard defensive growl. "Come on no games blast it." He frowned watching the blue eyes glare at him hard as they came forward. Keeping space between them.  
  
"Ah!" the light skin jumped as he yanked it over fast before releasing his grip. Watching the blonde hair panic for a second before growling irritated it had gotten scared.  
  
"Why don't you want this?" He frowned slightly, whispering down to the blonde hair that stood next to him in front of the stove. "Just let me pierce your ear." He grinned nudging the small wife beater that looked up at him stressed.  
  
"Gene I don't want you to do anything to my ears!" The blue eyes frowned up through the irritated whisper. "They're mine! I said no." The blue eyes scowled at how dumb all this sounded but it's what he meant.  
  
"Yeah sure." He spit his words with a growl before relaxing. "You think you could take it?" He glanced down at the blonde hair. Watching it look up at him slightly from where they both stood, speaking directly ahead rather then keeping eye contact. "Huh?" He nudged the light arm, watching it shrug. "It stings." He softened his expression watching the small face grimace.  
  
"Gene." the light face swallowed rephrasing "How much does it, well like what does feel-"  
  
"-It stings pretty bad." He shrugged lightly. "Would you want Danniella here?" He glanced down at the blonde hair watching the blue eyes try and sneak a look back at her.  
  
She was watching them, green eyes silently wishing Aunt Iris never left cause she forgot how scary they got sometimes. Idiot boys, Iris was right. She frowned slightly watching the unruly color nudge the blonde hair that seemed upset to her.  
  
"Hey you gonna answer me at all?" He frowned looking down at the blonde that had fallen completely silent for the last three questions. Blue eyes glancing back at Daniella again. He didn't want her there if he couldn't take it. Gene said it hurt. Gene didn't usually say stuff like that, so it must.hurt a lot. She shouldn't be there if he started to cry, if he couldn't take it. "Hey?" the scarred elbow cut into his thoughts as it nudged him, watching him look up. "We're going to do this pretty fast alright?" He grinned down at the overloaded stressed expression. "I am going to take this nail cause it's clean and we're just going to make a small hole right into your ear." He shrugged casually watching Jim nod unsteadily before he frowned. Watching the blue eyes glance at the door, his scarred hand snapping for the small wife beater, missing it by a hair as it bolted from him. "Hey!" He snapped scarred chest bolting after the thin blonde tearing for the door.  
  
"ARRH!" The light skin growled at him as he caught it by the arm. Her thin red hair hopping out of her chair, running to the kitchen doorway and stopping. Watching the blonde hair spin around and bite the scarred hand grabbing it before tearing for the front door as it let go. She blinked hard.  
  
"Ahh stupid wind chimes!" She screamed her concern but they couldn't hear her. Small wife beater sending pillows at the unruly color coming for it before bolting over the back of the couch.  
  
"Ah!" The blue eyes closed as they hit the ground. Scarred hand catching the back of its pants as it hopped over the blue couch apulstry, causing the blonde to trip. Hard floor smacking against the back of the light skin suddenly, knocking the wind out.  
  
"Idiot." His dark eyes frowned down at the light face that suddenly sucked in air as if it had been drowning. Blue eyes blinking hard as his scarred hands yanked it up fast. Letting Jim stand coughing for a second.  
  
Thin light arms hugging the small chest as it gagged. His scarred arm rapping under the light elbows and yanking the blonde hair off its feet as he started heading for the kitchen. "Don't help." He frowned at her thin red hair as he walked by, listening to her quickly follow him.  
  
"Ah." the light face choked a small sound as it finally started getting voice back. Small legs starting to activate, kicking. "Ah Gene! I said NO! I don't waaant one!" The light face growled at him as he snatched the small nail off the stove. Flinching lightly as it burn him, the damn things were still hot. "GEEENE!" the light weight in his arms was fighting strong now. Smaller back arching to the fast kicking, hands and arms caught under his unable to fight and get free.  
  
"Shut up." He growled moving the nail around in his fingers so he would have it just right. Strong scarred form moving towards the kitchen table before swinging the loose jean shorts and wife beater onto the top of it. Watching the blonde hair sit up immediately to get off before slamming back down to the strength of his scarred hand. "Cut it out!" He growled, yelling over the grunting and fighting strains the blonde hair made. Panicked blue eyes suddenly looking dead at him as he moved the small body. Swinging it fast, small legs separating to either side of his waste as he pulled the figure down to him. Holding the Jim to lie directly under his chest as he leaned onto the table slighlty. Moving the strong phonebook over and placing it against the side of the blonde hair so he could move the small ear lobe ontop of it and have a nice back when he plunged the nail in.  
  
"Gene! Stop don't! DON'T! Stooop it! Geeeene!" the light legs kicked screaming at him but they were next to useless. Caught on either side of his strong body as he leaned into the table top holding the small arching back down as it repeatedly tried to get up.  
  
"Alright! SHUT UP!" He yelled watching the screaming stop for a moment to listen to him. Blue eyes blinking from where they were welling with tears of stress and frustrated defeat. Gene wasn't listening to him..just...overpowering him. "Don't move your head unless you want me to miss." He growled down at the blonde hair as he moved it. Brushing its hair back from the light ear. "Danny get me some paper towel." He barked his order hard, hearing a small, little girl squeak of alarmed surprise quickly move towards their cabinet before he looked down at the panicking blonde hair underneath him. Breathing fast through it's mouth as the upset blue eyes just watching him. "It's going to hurt but it's nothing you can't handle." His dark eyes frowned as they caught the innocently scared expression looking up at him. The small throat swallowing at his command. Dark eyes glancing up at the thin hand offering him some paper towel. "Sit that there." He grinned slightly, watching her sit the paper towel down as the small light hands stopped trying to shove him off. Slowly grabbing onto his red shirt as the light skin braced. "Daniella can you do me a big favor?" He flashed her a strong grin as he looked up. Watching her panicked green eyes just nod fast. "When I say, your going to count to sixty, real evenly alright?" He grinned to reassure her as he spoke watching her nod. Dark eyes remaining on her as he felt the small light chest shake slowly, starting to cave under the pressure and anticipation something sharp and hot was going to stab a hole threw part of its body, and though Gene hadn't said anything it was going to bleed enough for him to remember he wanted paper towels near by. "Yeah? You can do that?" He grinned at her watching her nod, blue eyes darting to the side slightly. Straining to see the thin red hair from where the scarred hands held its head on either side, keeping it still. Small light chest shaking under his as he looked back down, thin feminine girl hand running up his scarred arm slightly. Looking for the blonde hair. He grinned feeling it disappear before the small -Ow Jim, not so hard- whisphered next to him as Jim's small hand dropped his shirt and snapped at her hand instead. Blue eyes closing hard as he watched the small teeth grit to the feeling its earlobe gently pulling over the phone book as he steadied the nail over it. "You got this right Jim?" He grinned watching the small face nod ever so slightly. "Not scared huh? He chuckled before glancing at the green eyes. "What's that?" He frowned slightly shifting his gaze to the cabinets behind her. Watching her turn to look at them confused as he looked down. Pulling the nail back now that Daniella was distracted. -She shouldn't have to see that go in- Jamming it down with as much strength as he could in such a small spot.  
  
"Ahh!" the light face screamed fast. Closed blue eyes jamming harder as the small body moved, arching it's back with the pain to get away. "Ahhhaaa that's hot Geeene! AH!" the small face screamed at him as he felt the small form pressing up from where it was under him, trying to get away even through it was now bolted to the phone book.  
  
"Count Danny!" He snapped fast feeling the blonde hair squirm under him to the soft feminine voice that slowly started counting to his right. Dark eyes glaring down at the blue eyes cringing through the stinging pain cutting it. His scarred face frowning harder at the small amount of blood trickling onto the phone book as the light hands yanked at his shirt and chest. But the nail had to stay in for a few seconds, sixty seconds to make a good hole.  
  
"Ahhah! OK! AHHGET IT OOOut! GEEENE!"  
  
He frowned, dark eyes looking down glancing at the wide horrified green eyes to his side slowly counting.  
  
"Sixty! Sixty Geeene!" She whined, his dark eyes glancing back to the sudden pink skirt hopping on his side as he gently pushed the small swollen and bloody ear lob down before yanking the nail out.  
  
"AH!" the light face screamed as it disappeared. Wincing and shaking to the hard paper towel suddenly running around its ear as the strong force pressing it to the table started disappearing. Blonde hair slowly sitting up, struggling to hold the paper towel to itself as the wild blue eyes cringed to the blood smearing over the light hands.  
  
"Gene!" He jumped lightly at the high pitched squeaky feminine cry from behind him as the garage door slammed. "What the hell did you do to him you animal!?" she frowned quickly rushing past her upset niece towards the crying bleeding blonde hair teetering on the edge of the kitchen table in front of the scarred chest. "Jimmy." She whined moving forward to the hiccupping blonde hair that cried more so upset then hurt. Mad and scared Gene had chased him down to jab him with a nail and now concerned with all the blood and horrific stinging and burning that seemed to over take the side of his head.  
  
"Ah come on Iris all I did was pierce his ear." He groaned, pulling the blonde hair into his chest and moving it towards the counter. Scarred hands slowly letting the weight lower in his arms until the blonde hair was standing, leaning into the kitchen sink. "Keep you head there ok?" Her soft navy eyes watched Gene lean to the side to get a look at the light face before backing up as the small hand tried to shove him fast. Crying blue eyes growling mad at him as they flicked up, watching the scarred features only flash a dull flat expression. "Yeah fine." He grunted turning to look up at the frowning navy color staring at him concerned.  
  
"Gene I can't believe you poked a hole in him with a nail!" He frowned at her squeaky whining as she shook the bloody nail at him. Watching his scarred hand just take it and flick it into the trash casually before looking back at her with a sigh. "On the kitchen table too!" She frowned at him. "I can't believe you two!" She watched him grin at her cute frowny face as she whined at him. Thin red hair standing behind her silently. Small upset green eyes hugging the small book as she watched the blonde hair lean into the sink. Blue eyes silently crying upset as they watched their blood trickle down the drain in a small thin red line. "Come on sweetie." He frowned watching Iris bend down to the blue eyes crying into the silver square and drain. Lightly grasping the thin shoulders as the small shaky light hand moved the piece of stained paper towel back to its ear. His dark eyes frowning as the light hand sent him a hard shove before continuing to walk past him. Towards the stairs with Iris saying something.  
  
"Geez." He growled annoyed, glaring at where Jim and Iris had just disappeared around the corner. Scarred features smirking annoyed before looking down at the thin red hair still watching him. Green upset eyes looking up at him, the rough dark man she had known for so long. Who had just pinned Jim to a table and cut him so he was bleeding. He frowned watching her step back lightly as she continued studying him before offering a small sweet smile. Green eyes smiling at him lightly before holding out the small book she had started hugging when the whole mess started.  
  
"Gene I think that you should keep this." He frowned slightly looking down at it.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" He flashed a baffled face taking it from her as he leaned back into the kitchen table.  
  
"It's the Webster's Pocket and Medical First Aid dictionary." She smiled "I found it, but it looks like you need it." He groaned.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on Jim it's ok sweetie." She frowned upset watching his small, skinny form trudge into the bathroom from where he was walking in front of her. Hidden light face leaning into the sink immediately as the light hands moved the small piece of paper towel. "Gene pierced your ear?" She frowned moving next to the small face sniffling into the white porcelain and gray drain. Her thin soft hands gently moving his hair to look at the bloody hole. "Pretty lucky I know how to fix this.huh?" She watched his blue eyes look up at her as she smiled at him. Gently rubbing his back before standing up and opening the medicine cabinet.  
  
His blue eyes listening to her move things above him as he looked down at the small red line moving towards the drain. His blood leaking into the sink before quickly sliding in as the salt water of his tears helped it along. Gene didn't listen to him, Gene didn't listen to anything he said! He made him, made him when he said no! It wasn't important if he had the damn intercom or not! "I hate it! HATE IT! Ahaa."  
  
Her navy eyes jumped at the sudden scream into the sink before the small sob. "Huh?" She squeaked lightly looking down, bringing the small q-tip with her.  
  
"Geene didn't, I Told him I DIDN'T WANT IT!" He screamed into the sink again, stepping back as she gently guided him. "Ahha." Soft navy eyes watching him jump as she pressed the alcohol soaked q-tip against his ear. His blue eyes closing as he moved. Squeezing the side of the sink and fidgeting as he growled out hard pain as she moved the soft stinging cotton of alcohal the best she could into the new hole. "AHha ok Iriiis." Her frowning focused navy eyes switched to his face as he groaned at her. The soft alcohal q-tip dropping slightly before she tossed it into the trash. Watching him flinch a "Aha" as she ran her thumb and pointer finger over his ear lob gently squeezing it before tightening and squeezing as hard as she could. "Ahha Iriiiis!" the light hands shoved at her suddenly "Stooop that whaat are you dooing!?" The blue eyes cried, one hand gently tugging at her wrist as she squeezed hard. Watching the skin around her fingertips whiten to the pressure before she let go. His skinny form leaning back into the wall whining to keep from sobbing before glancing up with her to the open doorway as the unruly red hair came in.  
  
"Gene" she frowned at him watching just growl at her.  
  
"Get out! GET OUT GENE!" the blonde hair moved fast, quickly steeping forward and shoving the unruly color away. "Get out of my sight! You! I! ARRH!" the light face growled at him, furious with the dark eyes that just watched. "Stupid looser! Piece of shiiitAh" the light face sobbed again backing into the wall as Iris's smooth hand pushed him gently. Dark eyes still frowning down at the blonde hair that had gotten more upset then he imagined-but the kid had felt pain like that before. So what was the problem?  
  
He frowned, dark eyes snapping at her upset navy color as she slowly took the small intercom from him. Not saying a word. Neither admitting or denying she approved, or liked any of the situation as she backed towards the sink again. Slowly rubbing the small blue circle with alcohol to clean it before bending down to the blonde hair silently standing. Soft thin hands gently guiding the small upset chin towards her, watching the wet blue eyes move to the side. "Ahha" flinching heavily as she slid the small intercom into the small red hole that had since she squeezed it reduced in blood dramatically.  
  
"Gene." He looked at the blue eyes that suddenly shot his name at him. "Get out of my way." the small light hand shoved him as it stomped past towards the bedroom. Startling Daniella who had been silently lingering in the hall concerned for the bleeding mess of blonde hair she had grown fond of. "Come on." She squeaked as he yanked her. Strong light hand grabbing hers and pulling her into the bedroom with him. Sniffling blue eyes cramming stuff into a small bag fast before looking at her. "Can I-"  
  
"-Are you sleeping over with me?" She frowned watching him suddenly grin. Clear tears running down his face stopping lightly as his skin moved, smiling. His light hands snapping to his face, wiping them off quickly before zipping his book bag up and stomping towards the hall. Blue eyes snapping a hard glare at he unruly color lazily watching, though slightly interested to see where in the world the blonde hair thought it was going.  
  
Iris's slightly concerned navy blue eyes moving along side of him as he watched Jim growl down the stairs. Yanking Daniella along before disappearing into the garage.  
  
"Jim where are? Are you coming home with me?" She frowned, watching his blonde hair yank open Iris's car door and throw his bag in. Upset blue eyes ignoring her comment as his hand yanked her forward, shoving her in before getting in and slamming the door behind them. "Can you drive Jim?" She frowned slightly, watching his upset face just look down.  
  
Blonde hair shaking no fast but not looking up at her. Blue eyes focusing in on their fingers and hands that slightly fidgeted before looking up at the garage door that hadn't moved. "I don't want to stay with Gene tonight." He growled feeling her shift her weight from where she sat. Moving to buckle up as she pushed his bag to the floor before looking back up at him.  
  
Blonde hair still sitting just as he was, not moving to the occasional hard sniffles and light hands wiping tears off his face. "I am *not* crying cause it hurts." He growled his words at her, blue eyes snapping at her with his frown. "I am not crying." He frowned hard as the small tears rolled down his face, her thin light skin just nodding slowly at him.  
  
"I didn't say you were." She shook her head no fast watching him do a hard good nod as he looked away. "Did that hurt...a lot Jim?" She watched the blue color try and sneak a look at her, catching sight of her concerned green eyes.  
  
"Stuff doesn't hurt as much when...well it would have hurt you more than, it hurts me cause it's different." He watched her frown confused with his answer. "It's just...there's a difference cause your a girl so it hurts you more and boys are stronger..so it doesn't, can't let it...show...so it's different." The blue eyes looked back down at its hands again.  
  
"If it hurt you enough to cry how much would it have hurt me?" She frowned concerned, watching him grit his teeth annoyed.  
  
"I am NOT crying!" She frowned at his fast growl and yell.  
  
"Don't yell at me!" Leaning closer to him to yell back, he growled. Blonde hair slumping back into his seat upset.  
  
"I didn't. You yelled at me." He scowled, blue eyes closing as he let out a shaky sigh. Rubbing more tears off his face as he glanced up to the opening garage door. Watching Iris's thin form come out before closing the door behind her. Silent feminine blonde hair moving around the car before getting in and sliding in the key. Soft navy blue eyes sitting perfectly still for a moment before turning around and looking at them.  
  
"...........Ok." she squeaked lightly to a shrug twisting the key. Soft hand shifting the car into drive as the headlights turned on. Small feminine sandal pressing onto the gas.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey wake up back there." She smiled turning around to look at the awake blonde hair watching Daniella sleep, leaning into his shoulder slightly. "Come on you two, Iris is going to bed with or without you and it has to be with cause I don't want any noise." She squeaked her giggle as she got out. Watching the back door open to the blonde hair climbing out before the thin red hair followed him. Her navy eyes frowning slightly as she opened the door to the small place she was sharing with May. It wasn't like she had any extra bedrooms. She frowned turning around to look at Daniella who normally slept with her before watching Jim come in. "Hmm." The blue and green eyes looked up at her small thinking hum. She couldn't put him on the couch cause who knew what May would come home doing. She didn't have any extra cots so...and she couldn't send him to sleep with May cause he didn't know her.  
  
"Aunt Iris?" Daniella frowned as she just stood there motionless thinking.  
  
"Jim you have a few choices as to how you can sleep here on such short notice." She frowned watching him look down upset he *was* sleeping there. "You can sleep on the floor in my room, cause Danny and I get the bed, you can sleep on the bathroom, or upstairs hall floor...or you can talk Danny into sleeping with you and I'll share a bed with May. Or you can sleep with me and Dan can share with May." She shrugged lightly turning around for the kitchen. "Got five minutes!" She giggled back at the frowning blue eyes watching her go before looking back down at the floor. None of those sounded good.  
  
"Do you want to sleep with my aunt? I don't mind May." The green eyes smiled at him as he glanced up to her voice. Green eyes watching his unsure expression shift his weight. No he didn't want to sleep with Iris, that didn't sound good. His blue eyes closed recalling Gene's words about sleeping with Iris and something about how good she looked without a bra and then something about candy between her legs.  
  
"No." The green eyes frowned slightly at his fast snap and small shudder.  
  
"Your gonna sleep on the floor?" She scrunched her nose at him watching him just make a not to happy expression that was leaning towards a- looks like I am gonna half to- "Jim?" She frowned suddenly. "I'll make a deal with you ok?" She watched him look at her from under his blonde hair. "You say you'll play with me five times I wanna and I'll bunk with you." She smiled watching his thin mouth just open slightly looking around as if trying to find other options. He didn't want to share with her either. "Come on!" She frowned her fast snap at him. "I want to go to sleep and your the one making it difficult so say you'll play with me!" He nodded fast, temporarily to preoccupied with home to argue with her fast snapping. "Yeah five times?" She smiled suddenly, skeptically asking again to make sure.  
  
"Yeah, yes I want to...Danny shut up I am tired!" He snapped at her suddenly, trailing as he lost thought of what was going on before frowning. He did know she was still talking and looking at him, and that was enough.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He frowned, small glass eyes of the fluffy, white, stuffed, kitty shining in the small amount of light coming in from the window. Almost making them look like they were glowing, it was freaky. "Move your damn cat!" He growled sitting up fast. Blonde hair running back into his face as he sat up on his side of the queen bed. Shoving her cat away fast towards where she was sleeping on her side separated from him by a small thin pink pillow.  
  
"Don't shove it!" She frowned at him hugging that cat over to her as he frowned. "Your just mad you don't have any kitties." She frowned sticking her tongue at him as he laid down. Blue eyes rolling to look away from her in his shirt and boxers. Green eyes giggling at his response from where she was in a loose white t-shirt and pink shorts, It was warm, any blankets they would need were down by there feet. "Jim?" she smiled watching his blonde hair move, trying to block more of her voice.  
  
"Danny? What time do you think Iris will make me go tomorrow?" He frowned, rolling onto his back to look at her from above she was on her side facing him, hugging the soft white cat.  
  
"Iris said she had to go to the bar early tomorrow mourning, so maybe eightish or nineish or tenish...something ish." She shrugged smiling at him. "Why do you wanna know?" The soft frown watching him just look at the ceiling as he listened to her.  
  
"I didn't want Gene to be there when I got back." He frowned as she listened. Gene was probably going to be mad at him, and thought he wouldn't say anything direct or yell he would probably slam some stuff around or mention mean stuff. "I don't wanna talk to him." He frowned glancing at her.  
  
"Cause he poked you?" she raised her eyebrows with her question, watching him frown hard at her word choice.  
  
"No." He spit sourly. "Cause he didn't listen to me." he scowled .  
  
"You don't listen to me." She smiled at him watching him shake his head no.  
  
"That's different." He sighed matter o'factly.  
  
"How is that different? If I tell you I don't want any lizard on me then I don't want the lizard on me!" she growled at him, sitting up to look at his frowning eyes that were slowly starting to grin. Remembering that, the lizard was cool. There was no reason why she should miss out on getting to hold it just cause she was being all girly.  
  
"The lizard liked you." He shrugged poorly justifying how he had thrown it at her when she screamed. Laughing hysterical as it's small sticky feet clung to her shirt until it finally fell off five minutes later to her upset dancing. "You shouldn't have screamed so loud." He laughed watching her just squint at him as she scrunched her nose. Green eyes that had been studying him lying back into the bed to a small sigh,  
  
"Jim?" she glanced at him. "Can I ask you a question?" He frowned as he nodded. "Why does you underwear look like shorts?" she watched him frown hard at her, his cheeks warming to a red color as he sat up fast. Ripping the blanket from his end of the bed up hard as her green eyes ran over his boxers as she talked to him.  
  
"They just do." He frowned, spitting his answer as he pulled the covers over him. "How come yours look so stupid." Her mouth opening to give an answer before blinking a frown.  
  
"You pervert!" she frowned as she sat up watching his blue eyes lighten immediately. His face raising his eyebrows at her as she sat up fast. "When did you see my underwear!?" She frowned at him watching him shrug.  
  
"I didn't." Her green eyes blinked lightly, squinting skeptically at his answer before lowering back into the bed to a small calm oh. "I just saw what..." he trailed, it was probably better not even to say he knew what they looked like. Then he would have to explain who's he had seen and the most common person was her aunts. He frowned slightly as he looked at her thinking, that wouldn't go over very well. "Now can I ask you something?" He frowned watching her sigh.  
  
"Yes but this is the last question then I want to go to sleep." she frowned at him watching him open his mouth slowly.  
  
"Do you have...strawberry syrup?" His braced himself fast for a reaction. Not sure what to expect but she just looked at him dully.  
  
"Maybe in the fridge." Her green eyes looked back at him blankly watching him frown.  
  
"No Danny do *you*, *you* have some?" He frowned, bracing himself again.  
  
"No." She frowned baffled. "It has to be refrigerated retard." she frowned at him, that's what he thought too. Gene had to be insane, all the strawberry syrup he knew had to go in the fridge and Danny was a girl and that's what she thought too.  
  
"What does it mean to plug someone?" He frowned at her confused watching her scowl at him.  
  
"I don't know but that was more then your last question!" She frowned at him shaking the cat around annoyed as she sighed heavily. "Now I don't have anything to eat or drink and I don't know anything about electricity!" She frowned at him, watching his face lighten to her irritated answers. Blonde hair lying back in the bed the small amount he had come up to look at her. Gene was an idiot. What ever he was talking about must have been in some kinda code for morons like him. He grinned slightly, don't ever plug a girl who's manufacturing strawberry syrup what the hell was he talking about. He grinned, choking a small laugh before sighing heavily. Glancing at her loose white t-shirt as she rolled over onto her stomach. Thin arms hugging the cat as they started to fall asleep on the other side of the thin pink pillow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well then.." he sighed heavily. "Where are you going after Iris?" He frowned at her, following her quick busy walking from the kitchen as she chewed toast up the stairs.  
  
"Jim I have to go." She sighed heavily. "I have to go that's it. I am going to the bar, I have to be there for an hour or so and then I am going to work." she shrugged, navy eyes glancing back at him as he continued following her concerned. He didn't want to go home yet.  
  
Blue eyes following her into the upstairs bathroom, watching her lean into the mirror as she picked up her eye lashy thing. "Yeah but maybe I could go with you?" He shrugged watching her.  
  
"I have to work till nine tonight." She shot him a skeptical glance.  
  
"Well can I stay here?" He frowned at her as she started quickly flicking the small blackened comb through her eyelashes, focusing on her own reflection. "Or I could go with you and stay in the car?"  
  
"Don't think so kido." She sighed heavily dropping the mascara from the small thin container of eye shadow. "Your just going to have to go home." She spoke matter o' factly, blonde hair sitting onto the side of the tub behind her upset. "Gene's not going to be mad." She smiled as she turned around at him. Pausing momentarily at his pouty attitude. "For real, last night he didn't seem all to bothered you came back with us." She sent him a warm smile.  
  
"He didn't pierce my other ear." The blue eyes frowned concerned at her, watching her navy eyes travel to his pierced ear. Watching him flinch slightly as she touched it, moving the earring slightly to look at the red swollen skin. "Maybe you can come back over when you get off work?" He frowned concerned at her, watching her navy color just look back at him.  
  
"I can't love, I am going out with Danny. You are just going to have to go home and face Gene. That's what you don't want to do right?" Her soft smile made his eyes dart away fast. "Just walk back in like nothing happened and if he comes at you with another nail.lock yourself in the bathroom and climb out the window while he's trying to get in." She giggled hard, smiling as she watched his face relaxed. Calming as she gave him a option he could try, and strong feeling she wasn't going to be that far away. "He scared you doing that huh?" She watched him shake his head no fast, denying it. "No?" She frowned slightly.  
  
"No." He frowned. "He just really pissed me off cause he didn't listen." He frowned hard looking down. It scared him, scared the hell out of him that Gene did that. So easily and so swiftly, like he was nothing but a small toy. Next to powerless in the Gene's arms. More scared then he could remember when Gene ripped him off the floor and held the hot sharp nail above his face while he talked to Dan. Who stood right there and saw everything when he couldn't take it. Wasn't sure what to expect so the hot burning sting that stabbed through him caught him off guard.  
  
"Well that's good." She smiled at him moving back toward the sink and spritzing perfume at her tight clothing. "Cause I got to go and your going home." She smiled, sighing as she turned around. "Get your bag and get in the car." She frowned as she learned back into the mirror. Double checking her eye shadow. Frowning blonde hair getting up and stomping back downstairs for his bag before heading into the garage and getting into the car. Danny was still sleeping it was 8:00.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She smiled warmly as she opened her red eyes, glancing over at the scarred chest sleeping next to her. Unruly red hair lazily leaning into the scarred forehead that had just had her up until at least four last night. Her freckled face smiling immediately as she sat up, looking around for her clothes as the room smeared back into view. Her thick auburn hair tripping slightly as she stepped over the side of the bed, feeling the empty beer bottles move away from her feet. Thin aqua bra running under her hand as she drug it over. Slipping her arms in before reaching behind to snap the back. Red eyes searching for her underwear, or at least the skirt she wore last night.  
  
Freckled face yawning into the hall as she walked into it. Long jean shirt and revealing aqua bra trudging towards the stairs for food. Ahh she was starving, stupid Gene, he had said he would go get something around eleven last night but then never made it out of room. She frowned slightly glancing at the tv. She didn't remember leaving that on.  
  
He grinned cocking an eyebrow at the other side of the bed before frowning slightly at the missing thick auburn hair and red eyes he had done all night till five or so. "Allison?" He mumbled her name lightly before glancing at the open bedroom door to the small sounds from downstairs. Dark eyes grinning, maybe she was having trouble walking. He chuckled suddenly sitting up slowly before feeling the rush of everything slide downward in his head. Ahh, he was still exhausted.  
  
He frowned hard, blue eyes glaring at the tv annoyed as she walked by toward the kitchen. Dumb Allison, he turned around lightly, looking at her back as she went in the doorway. She looked slightly drunk and she was walking kinda funny. He frowned harder glancing up at the open bedroom door. So that was what Gene was doing all last night while he was at Iris's "Go figure." He growled before jumping at her small -Hey?- frown as she heard him.  
  
Red eyes looking over at him as he remained leaning into the back of the couch, not hiding from her. "I thought Gene said." She slurred lightly. "We were here alone, I was going last night and..." she trailed walking towards him and the couch as he frowned. Gene saw something in Allison, he certainly spent enough on her and wasted enough time with her. He frowned, he couldn't think of what the hell was so great with her, there were plenty of other girls Gene had over that were better and nicer. She was always snappy and irritated, at least with him.  
  
"Hey when did you get back?" The dark eyes yawned their question at him as he looked over. "Thought you'd be with Iris all day." The scarred face grinned still sleepily. Hurt blue eyes just glaring at him before glancing at the bathroom. The door was open, all he'd have to do was run right to it. "Yeah good mourning to you to." He glanced back at the unruly hair as it said something else to him. Scarred form lazily heading towards the kitchen exhausted.  
  
"Hey." he frowned as he turned back to the auburn hair now drinking his coffee on a different channel. "Allison that was mine." He frowned at her watching her drink the last of it before handing him the cup.  
  
"Yeah here you go." She yawned as he took the cup from her before glancing at how she had started taking over the tv too. Red eyes ignoring his growling as he got up stomping towards the kitchen.  
  
"Gene." He frowned slightly watching the scarred eyebrow just cock at him as the loose black shirt and gray boxers strolled out of the kitchen towards his voice. Sleepy dark eyes chewing a piece of chicken watching him come over. "How long is Allison staying?" He frowned, following the scarred shoulders into the kitchen. Watching them shrug as they pulled weird items out of the fridge. His blue eyes recognizing them immediately, Gene had a hangover.  
  
"Beats the hell out of me." the scarred face slurred its answer at him as it cracked a raw egg into the cup it would drink when all the junk was in there. "I was plugging her all night so who cares if she stays all day." He grinned watching another egg fall into the clear cup as he yawned before glancing at the silent blonde hair to his right watching him. Light face flushed a deep red. That's what plugging meant, and he asked Danny. "You sick?" The dark eyes frowned their slurred question at him before sniffling as they looked back down at the cup, pulling out some type of sick spice.  
  
"Your, your going to let her stay all day?" He cringed lightly, Allison was mean to him. "Are you leaving?" The scarred shoulders shrugged, measuring a lazy teaspoon of the black stuff before dropping it into the cup.  
  
"I have to work for four hours." The scarred chest leaned into the stove, temporarily pausing from the discolored drink to just relax.  
  
"Where are we going?" His dark eyes glanced at the blue color watching him.  
  
"*I am* going down to the loading docks and your not coming." The blue eyes frowned upset at him. "You know the guy takes half our pay for insurance when you come." He cocked an eyebrow at the blonde hair listening to him.  
  
"Gene." the blue color frowned mad at him suddenly. "I don't invite people over and just let them live here!" the small hand shoved him hard. Blue eyes watching the scarred form shuffle back with it, over run from the beer. "I don't want Allison here if your not going to stay! I don't like her" His dark eyes frowned down, ahh Jim was loud.  
  
"What?" He slurred watching the upset orange t-shirt and jeans just slouch into the kitchen table, light forehead leaning onto the top annoyed and upset. "Jim so what, it's not like she's here for you." He chuckled suddenly, that was a good one.  
  
"She's trashy Gene." the blue eyes frowned down at the table, sitting still. "Her clothes are too small for her."  
  
He shrugged glancing back. "Yeah so what. So are Iris's and you don't complain about her." He chuckled picking up the cup of sticky off colored crap.  
  
"Yeah but she doesn't push it in my face." The blue eyes frowned at him as they looked up. Grimacing slightly at the unruly color drinking that garbage. It helped though. Dark eyes laughing silently as they drank before swallowing hard to laugh.  
  
"Yeah like you don't want to see." He grinned letting the cup slide into the sink as the small face watching him blushed slightly.  
  
"Not like that I *don't* Gene!" the blue eyes frowned annoyed as he shrugged again. Scarred shoulders sighing heavily. If Allison left there would be no one to screw when he got home. If Jim had to look at some feminine skin while he was out it was no big deal.  
  
"Well just, use your imagination or close your eyes or something blast it. She's staying." He frowned, slightly irritated by the stupid complaining. Blue eyes frowning as they watched Gene just lazily trudge out towards the thick auburn hair half clothed on their couch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He growled, blue eyes peering down at the loose revealing bra on the couch watching tv. She had been there for four hours. There was nothing left to do upstairs. "Allison?" He watched her look up at him bored. "Aren't you going to.." He shrugged, she looked bored too. "Go out or something?" He made a face watching her just raise her eyebrows at him.  
  
"I am tired kid." She frowned glancing back at the tv ignoring him. "Go out by yourself if you want." She frowned at the tv screen as the blue eyes continued looking at her. "Kid you got a problem? You need something?" She frowned, at the annoying blonde hair bothering her. "Say why you always here anyway?" She frowned. "Don't you got someplace to go?" She made a face shrugging. Gene had said he wasn't his kid. "Your not Gene's problem stopping bugging me.and him." She sighed sinking into the couch, watching the pudgy woman add the dish of butter to the concoctions she was making on screen. Her red eyes frowning slightly as she listened to the stomping come all the way down the stairs.  
  
Her face flicking up at him as he moved directly in front of the tv. "You're my problem." He watched her frown up at his words. "Stop bugging me, and Gene said.he thinks you're trash." He frowned at her, maybe she would leave now.  
  
Her red eyes growled immediately, sitting up straighter as he spoke. "What did you just say?" She sneered standing u, watching him take a step back as she became bigger but his hard features didn't relax.  
  
"I am *not* a problem and I live here! So if you want to stay you have to be nice or get out until Gene comes back!" He growled at her watching her eyebrows just raised at him. Ccompletely baffled at his statement but absolutely pissed it was from a seven year old bastard calling her trash.  
  
"You think I am trashy?" She scoffed suddenly leaning towards him, watching him just take another quick step back. Blue eyes frowning harder as she slowly played with the bra that hardly covered her anyway. "Does this look like trash to you?" She frowned hard, snickering at him as she pulled her top down. Watching his face just tighten up as he stood his ground but started fidgeting slightly. Blue eyes fighting to avoid her exposed breasts as she leaned at him more. Smiling as he instinctively looked at what she moved before blushing hard and trying to ignore it as he switched back to her face upset. "You think I look trashy?" She made a face at him. "You tried looking a mirror." She frowned as she spit her words at him watching him quickly stumble back as she stood up. "I hear you got marks all over you. Scars all over you." She frowned down at him watching him look up at her suddenly upset. "So before you want to pass judgment on me kid, maybe you oughta think about what your packing." She scoffed at him. Small skinny figure trying to kick her out, stung by her words. Gene must have told her, told her that private information that was none of her business!  
  
"Get out!" He growled at her. "Get out and don't come back till Gene gets here! Or better don't *ever*come back!" He growled at her, blue eyes rushing with tears as he tried to think straight through all she just said. How humiliated and betrayed he felt that Gene had just told something so personal to someone so insignificant and so trashy! It was none of her business! None of Gene's business either! "Go!" He growled at her as she fixed her top looking at him annoyed. Thick auburn hair just turning around and heading towards the stairs ignoring him. He wasn't her problem either. "AhHey!" He frowned at her, snapping his hands up to his eyes to push the salt water out. He couldn't see her well. "I said you have to get out!"  
  
His dark eyes frowned from under his unruly red hair as he trudged back into the kitchen. Dark eyes glancing back at the clock frowning, he was only gone for four hours did Jim have to start on her. He growled listening to the Jim yell at her to leave a he dropped his cape into the chair.  
  
"You know kid just get lost ok!" She frowned at him, snapping around as he started following her up the stairs. He tripped lightly, surprised by her fast turn but stood hard just the same. "Your annoying and your giving me a headache and I don't want to look at you. Now I am only here to see Gene, your just a pain. I happen to like that guy cause he's a lot of fun even *with* you still here!" She frowned hard watching the light frowning hurt face cry as it listened to her. "So just go occupy yourself with something out of my sight." She sighed heavily, pushing him hard as she started around him back down the stairs annoyed. Frowning as she heard him follow her. Red eyes snapping around to him, snapping at the remote he held and yanking. Watching him come forward with it as he gripped tight.  
  
"Get out." He growled at her as she yanked it again. Red eyes squinting furious with it as she pulled, yanking him with her as she swung the remote trying to pry it from his grasp.  
  
He growled leaning into the kitchen doorway. Watching Jim follow her down the stairs before starting a fight with her over the remote. "All over the tv?" He growled at them but they couldn't hear him. Blonde hair suddenly yelling at her to leave before leaning forward and biting her hand hard so she would let go.  
  
"Ah!" She screamed pulling her hand back and looking at the sharp teeth marks in it before looking up at him. "You little." She trailed watching the blue eyes just let out a fast sigh as she stopped pulling him. Blue eyes looking up upset before tripping back into the step with her hard slap.  
  
His dark eyes flickered immediately. Sparking his whole body with the loud slap of the hard thin hand against the softer baby skin of Jim's cheek. His scarred form pushing off the doorway fast and moving towards them. Watching Jim just sit where it fell. Light hand slowly reaching up towards its face before the red eyes snapped up at him with a squeak. Surprised and slightly frightened by the tight grip suddenly grabbing her arms and shoving her fast.  
  
"Get out." He growled, dark eyes pointing at the door as she frowned at him. His furious scarred face just watching her open her mouth to speak as he shot forward. He had given her three seconds to start moving and she hadn't.  
  
He heard her squeak lightly as he ripped the front door open yanking her thin figure with him before shoving her out. Watching her outraged freckled face spin around. "Don't think I am ever coming back Starwind!" She growled hard at him watching his dark eyes just frown mad as hell with her but sad he was loosing her. There was something about Allison he liked, but she couldn't hit, no way.  
  
He looked up, the warm moisture of his tears stinging the sharp red handprint covering the side of his face as they rolled over it. Blue eyes looking up toward the door, watching Gene say something to Allison as he shoved her out. Probably apologizing for all this. Gene was going to be so pissed with him when he came back He felt his stomach tighten up getting ready for something, the shove, the words Gene was going to spit at him. His breath picking up as he braced to the hard heavy walk coming back at him as the door slammed. Frowning dark eyes glaring down at him as he looked up. "Did you tell her to get out earlier?" The deep voice frowned mad. "Did you!?" The scarred face growled watching the panicked blue eyes just nod, one cheek swelling up lightly. "How many times did you do that!?" He growled baffled she didn't listen when Jim kept at it. Blonde hair retaliating into the steps as he reached down yanking the light arm and form up fast.  
  
"Gene! I wouldn't have yeeelled at her but she waaas geeeting weeeierd!" the blonde hair started moving with him, coming along up the stairs to his hard pulling. "She took off her shirt and she waaaas." His dark eyes frowned, no longer listening as he pulled Jim with him into the bathroom. Watching the blonde hair stumble forward fast as the crying blue eyes turned around to him. Bracing an impact that may be coming.  
  
"Yeah well, she's not coming back anymore." He growled pushing past the blue eyes that stopped walking, just shaking lightly as they stood looking at him as though they had committed murder and were caught. Scowling dark eyes ripping open the medicine cabinet and pulling out a washcloth and turning on the sink. Letting the cold water run over it as he held the cloth, his gaze still down. That was it, that was it with Allison. He felt his chest ache slightly as he thought about loosing her, she was so sweet.to him. Something about her was really great, and it was more so his irritation he couldn't keep her, that she couldn't be what he wanted that made him growl. His sad expression vanishing as he jerked the water off and in one quick moment decided his abandoned relationship with Allison was reason enough to abandon her from his mind.hopefully. Turning to look at the blonde hair staring at him in disbelief, he decided to soften his expression anymore. Nothing but wide blue eyes confused by everything that had just happenedvstumbling backward fast as he moved towards them. "Hey will you relax." His scarred face frowned suddenly. "Put this on your face." A humored grin watching the shaky blue eyes look down at the cold cloth he offered before slowly taking it. "And I am not going to pierce your other ear." He grinned watching the alarmed light face flick up at him, blinking suddenly confused. How did Gene know he was worried about that? "Iris told me." He chuckled lightly watching the expression as the loose orange shirt backed up, leaning into the tub as it pressed the cold cloth to the reddened skin of its face. Blue eyes looking up at the heavy sigh above him. Scarred hand rubbing his face, but it was different from all the other times he did it. Cause he looked upset now.  
  
"Gene?" the dark eyes didn't resurface to look at him like they always did. Like they had always did to see what he wanted or hear what he had to say. Even if it was to spit an insult or sly answer that was totally unhelpful or irritating. "You can.well maybe you can still have her come back when I am not here?" He frowned slightly, feeling guilty now.  
  
The unruly hair shook no. "No. You want her to move in? Then where are you going to go?" He frowned at the blonde hair that only silenced, it didn't have an answer for that. "Yeah she's just not coming back.ever." He growled shaking his head no as he nudged the small shoulder. Watching it instinctively stand up and start out of the bathroom as it continued to hold the cold cloth against its warm swollen cheek. Heavy walking following him down the stairs, sinking into the couch next to him. Dark eyes watching the blonde hair just pull together as it sat down. Loose jeans and light arms pulling in as the one hand held the cloth looking at the tv hurt. "Don't even think about her alright?" His dark eyes glanced at the quiet blonde hair looking ahead at the tv. "I saw her hit you, so that's it." He watched the blue eyes look down with his comment, thinking.  
  
"How come you told Allison about my scars?" The blue eyes became suddenly upset as they mumbled their question, gaze dropping to the couch.  
  
He frowned off guard. Did he tell Allison? "I didn't." He frowned, taking the remote from the light hand still squeezing it, but the blue eyes shot up mad.  
  
"You're a liar." Jim growled a frown up at him as his expression just slumped  
  
"No I am not. I am never told her, Iris did." He frowned, glaring hard at the tv before glancing down at the blonde hair that leaned into his side.  
  
"How does Iris know I have them?" the voice sounded confused suddenly before the blonde hair moved. Frowning up mad "Unless you told her." They growled their accusation at him watching him frown. His head running to an idiot, no she saw them when you were younger before stopping. Frowning blue eyes glaring at him for an answer.  
  
"I told her once cause I wanted to know about maybe something we could get for them." He shrugged, quickly thinking up his lie as he spoke it. "So maybe they could reduce or something." He shrugged again watching the blue eyes drop to a more absorbed look. Was that possible? "And I never told her where they were she figured it out for herself cause she said.well you know she said she had never seen any scars on you." He shrugged again watching the blonde hair half listen to the rest of his lie as it continued turning over the thought they could reduce them somehow.  
  
"Well what did she say?" the blue eyes looked at him, engrossed. "Did she know? Know of how we could do that?" the orange shirt shifted it's weight suddenly. Turning to look dead at him before frowning as the unruly hair shook no.  
  
"No. She didn't have any ideas and she didn't think there were any crèmes or anything. Just a type of surgery that was real expensive." He frowned watching the blonde hair think for a moment before slouching back into the couch disappointed but happy Gene supposedly hadn't told anything like that about him. Dark eyes frowning as they knew they had to a trashy babe who hit him and no doubt said something mean about it to him. Scarred face grinning to a small punch and muttered -sorry about Allison.- "Yeah right." He grunted lightly slinging his arm around the small neck. Roughing it lightly to the smile underneath him. Blonde hair not disappointed a bit Allison was gone for good. Just sympathetic it meant something Gene.  
  
"Plenty a other fish in the sea Gene." His scarred face laughed, squeezing the small upper body under his arm to the grinning blonde hair leaning into him. Laughing an ooww as it smiled through its swollen cheek.  
  
__*~*~*~PRESENT DATE~*~*~*__  
  
"Ow ow" He grit his teeth tighter, hoping that somehow if he bit down harder on nothing the pain would ease somehow. Her smooth gloves even touching him as light as she was sent sparks of pain up threw him. Her hand suddenly gripping his hip tightly from where he leaned into the wall doubling over slightly as she stood in front of him. Her thin gray hair becoming aware of how weak his legs were becoming in the pain. "Judith." He grunted her name lightly as she rubbed the small alcohol coated cotton ball onto the low raw skin he preferred not to look at. Her white doctor coated figure hanging onto him as she stayed right in front of him and the small amount she had undone his jean and pulled them and his boxers down. Unaware of how hard he was growling in his head at the pain he went threw to get them on, up, and together. "Caaan't you go faster." He groaned at her suddenly, closing his eyes to the sharp needle he saw coming right at his sensitive male skin. Her smooth gloved hand squeezing his hip lightly to hang onto him. Feeling him brace himself at the indirect statement he was going to feel this.  
  
She blinked slowly, watching him. His strong hands balling small fistfuls of her white doctor coat in his hands as the needle she held disappeared between them to the hard pained expression and jammed blue eyes that held it's breath.  
  
Her own chest rising and falling fast in the pain she felt just watching him. As thought someone were stabbing him and he couldn't make a sound. Her wide green eyes and thin red hair slowly walking over, keeping her view solely on his face. Jammed blue eyes oblivious to her as the now empty needle slowly pulled out of swollen right side of private skin. Her thin form leaning towards him slowly. Watching the aged gray hair blink almost in shock with her presence. Neither of them had heard her come over. Thin gray hair watching her young feminine figure lean towards the hurting blonde that was hers.  
  
"Ahha" He choked fast at the sudden contact. Blue eyes blinking hard to rid the tears as they rolled cross eyed to look at the closed green eyes and soft heat running against his mouth. Her thin red hair gently kissing him before letting her mouth gap slightly as it pressed into his. Feeling him suck air from around and inside her mouth as he choked his sound. Strong light hands suddenly snapping at her arms, squeezing them tight. Her closed relaxed green eyes frowning ever so slightly as she felt him shaking. Her smooth moist tongue gently running over his lips and the roofs of his teeth as she let it slip into his mouth ever so slightly. Feeling his face continue to shake as the small warm drops of water ran onto her cheeks from his eyes. His breathing running in and out of her as his mouth gapped in a sad smile. His breaths running with no pattern as they sucked and gulped and hiccupped unsteadily. His light, pained, slightly out of focus, wet blue eyes smearing into view as she opened her eyes. Feeling his hands quickly let go of her arms to the sounds of his pants moving. His voice grunting a sharp "Ah" to the small clink sounds of his jeans moving up slowly as he tried to pull them up fast. Her thin face smiling at the heat she felt radiating from his cheeks. Her eyes smiling at him because thought she could not see it, he was blushing. His blue eyes staring at her half an inch away, never blinking or needing to as they were already filled with the deep salty moisture of tears just waiting to fall.  
  
"I have a secret." She whispered slowly, moving his mouth and lips with hers as she exaggerated her movements pressing into him. Making his jaw move as he left it weak and relaxed. "Promise, you will have an answer." She smiled slowly. Feeling the tips of her lips run into his mouth more as her smile pulled them upward. His throat only swallowing slowly as he made a small step forward to her inch backward. Immediately pressing his mouth back into her the small amount they had separated. Her thin hair sighing fast, relieved, happy and upset as his strong familiar hands took hers. Moving in slow shuffles with her towards the clean white bed. Her green eyes running to the corners of her eyes as she pulled him along with her, shifting him to the front of her and walking forward, backing his legs into the bed. Feeling him frown immediately, he didn't want to be back in there. Back under people looking down at him. "Will you answer me?" He felt her giggled question huff into his mouth with sweet breaths of air as she spoke. His throat swallowing hard.  
  
"Ahyes." He grunted his answer back to her feeling her pull back from him. His face moving forward fast, moving back to where it was. *He* didn't want her to see the rest of him. He didn't want to see the rest of him. It was gross, swollen, light.wrong. She smiled as she pulled back from his playing. Watching him only blink slowly to her smiling, standing gingerly in front of her, bed behind him.  
  
"Will you answer me honestly please?" She frowned concerned at him, watching his face slowly regain it's normal tones as the antithetic started pumping through him steadily. Blue eyes regaining the strength and firm air she loved.  
  
"Always." He swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the rough raspy tones that kept coming back into his voice because he was upset earlier. His blue eyes watching her smile before letting it grow warm and natural around her face. Her thin red hair stepping up to him slightly, gently pressing her palms against his chest to ease him back. Watching him make a small ssss of pain as he sat back into the bed for her. Watching her thin fingers trail small groves down his shirt as she let them slide down it slow and gentle. Tickling his chest underneath with her affection. Green eyes looking down at the floor steadying herself for what she was going to say. Blue eyes bracing for what she had to say. For what excuse she was going to give for leaving him for Cameron. Because he was to weak to fight, to stupid to get away, because he was disgusting before, too busy before, always working, always logical, less fun and less action in everyway. No action sexually because he wouldn't let her touch him, wouldn't let her come near him and this was why. Why he was going to loose her in everyway because he was failing in everyway that she needed him. He had failed to provide and hold what little weight he was supposed to carry. "Jim I *love* you." Her green eyes flicked up warmly with her sentence watching him just look at her from where he had been patiently waiting. She would have a good life with Cameron, despite how much of a dick he was he cared about her and would provide for her. Maybe she would have a little girl fir.what? His brain stopped dead, blue eyes casually blinking at her. He had misheard. "Jim?" She frowned slightly, as no reaction came. When no anything came. That was supposed to be big, that was supposed to be significant, at least enough for a grunt damnt. "Jim did you hear what I said to you?" She felt her eyes cringe now, Jim never lied, if he didn't open his mouth and say he loved her back, that meant he didn't and just refused to lie about it. "Jim." She spit his name hard and fast grabbing his shoulder with her hand. Feeling the familiar strong muscles underneath coming back to her with the blue eyes that looked up at her confused. "I.I love you.ok?" She whispered lightly, this was the last try.  
  
He blinked hard, how could he not have failed her? "How do you? How do you love me?" He frowned upset with her, shoving her hand off him as he stood up. Her upset green eyes watching his face pinch with sharp pain as he stood up fast before leaning into his legs slowly. "You.." He trailed, you shouldn't love me, you don't know. She didn't know, know what he really looked like underneath, all the scars he had. She didn't know where he came from, know his parents, how could she love him? His shook his head no, watching her glare up at him horrified. His mouth opening to tell her all these things. To tell her how badly she was wrong, just as he had when she said she wanted to marry him when she was seven. "Ah please love me." He choked fast, blue eyes blinking. That wasn't what he planned on saying.  
  
"I do damnt." She whispered back, staring up at him confused. Her heart slamming in her chest, this had to be love. Why else would she have been dying to kill every cop in that room when she found them. Be dying to shot Cameron right in the head for ever doing this to her. And it was to her, deliberately to crush Jim and win her. "I love you. I have always loved you." She smiled warmly at him, feeling his strong hand just run up her face gently. Blue eyes looking at her as if she were an angel, thin red hair and beautiful green eyes staring up at him in a white spaghetti strap dress and white sneakers. "I've loved you for so long Jim." She choked her words out this time, fighting back tears. "If you.if you weren't such a stubborn butt you would have known thaaat." She tried not to whine her last sentence. Familiar tones from her aunt bleeding into her words as she looked at the blonde hair taller then her since she could remember, that she loved since she could remember. Even though he locked her in a closet for five hours once, and chased her with that ugly ugly bug he found. And threw lizards at her, and spit at her ,and laughed at her and tripped her, and kicked her out of his room ,and held her toys above his head so she couldn't reach them.  
  
She loved him, since she could remember, since she knew what it was, since she first started watching his butt and recognizing his smell, because he was hers, since and.since and always. 


	13. chapter 10: Soda Pop Interrogation

Chapter Ten  
  
Soda Pop Interrogation  
  
DivineAngel  
  
"Alright so let me get this straight." The man's pudgy face grinned at him from above his crisp cop uniform. Balding brown hair lounging in its chair to the small table in the center of the mirrored interrogation room. Beady brown eyes smirking at the blonde hair in the other chair trying to understand the question. "First your upstairs and you go answer the door."  
  
"No." The blue eyes snapped up at him annoyed, they had been running over this forever. "First I was upstairs then I talked to my partner then I answered the door." The beady eyes glanced over at its partner now. A tall thin gray haired man in a blue cop uniform.  
  
"Oh that's right." The pudgy face smiled, watching the light face blink hard, they were confusing him. Mixing everything together, and adding, and deleting and changing his words. "Upstairs, partner, door." The blonde hair nodded unsteadily. Strong arms hugging the sixteen year old figure slightly rocking back and forth upset in the hard cold metal chair he had been in for the last six hours. "So once you answer the door, you see this man.and you still don't know his name?" The beady eyes chuckled lightly at him watching the blonde hair shake no. No he didn't know his name, he never knew his name. Or if he did he didn't know it now, forgot it or something.  
  
*-*-*-* *-*-*-* His dark eyes frowned, glaring through the double sided mirror into the interrogation room. Squinting hard under his unruly red hair as he watched this along side the teal haired cop lounging in one of the three metal chairs placed in the small dark room where they were. "Soda Pop." He growled watching the teal hair look up at him. That's what they had called him, that's how Jim referred to him when he was younger. Soda pop, like the bottle, a soda bottle, because that's what the guy liked to play with.  
  
*-*-*-* *-*-*-*  
  
"So you don't know his name and you don't know where he lives." The cop droned out his sentence with a -how pathetic and exhausting is this- tone. "But you answered the door and there he is with a knife?"  
  
"A gun!" The blue eyes snapped at him hard. "Don't change my story! You know I said, I said gun! Gun!" The blonde hair screamed at his beady eyes, watching them just calmly nod.  
  
"So there he is with his gun and he takes you outside to his van. A small van? What was inside this again Hawking?" The beady eyes dropped down to the manila file in front of him listening to the blonde hair choke a small sound.  
  
"It was blue and empty ok. There was NOTHING! IN THE GOD DAMN VAN!" The beady eyes glanced up, watching the blue eyes flood with tears as they screamed at him. This must have been the ninth time they went over the beginning, the fourth time he told the entire story.  
  
"That's right, I remember you saying that now." The pudgy face nodded, teasing the blonde hair and light face swallowing hard to get rid of the tears. "An empty blue van and he puts you inside and for some reason you do what he says." The beady eyes trailed for a moment before flicking up at him "Alight now Hawking I am sitting here. I am looking at you. You look like a healthy enough, strong enough boy who could have *done* something." The cop shot him a dirty baffled look. "You mean to tell me you don't got enough brains in that head of yours to know to fight back?"  
  
"He HAD A GUN!" He screamed, screamed his hate at them, his confusion at them. This was true there was a gun, but he had stayed still for Danniella. But that story was never coming out, not to these bastards anyway.  
  
"That's right, you just mentioned that." The cop nodded suddenly. "Well did you think he would shoot you?"  
  
"Aha" The light face choked a small sound disappearing under the blonde hair. Of course he would have shot him.  
  
"Why didn't you run?" The beady eyes cocked an eyebrow at the top of the silent blonde hair. "I mean, huh, hell I would have run." The pudgy face laughed suddenly, beady eyes glancing back to his grinning partner. "Hey Jerry you tell me." the pudgy face grinned. "Would you have run? Or would you have got in the van like this kid here." He chuckled suddenly listening to the -gee that' s an awful hard question Tom, I think I...no...no I definitely would have gotten in the van like a pussy how about you?- "Oh you know me Jerry." the pudgy face smiled "I always listen to strangers with guns. It never *occurs* to *me* they might be, oh, say, *breaking the laaaaw* or I don't know, *trying to hurt meee* hahah." The beady eyes laughed hard, slapping its pudgy knee as it grinned at the top of the blonde hair. "Say boy." the pudgy uniform leaned into the table suddenly. "Boy?" He grinned watching the blue eyes slowly look up, light hands wiping the tears off its face. "Your telling me you just got in this van?" The face grinned. "You even got a dick on you?" The heavy voice laughed slightly as the blonde hair made a small broken movement. "I mean what the hell is the matter with you!? You get in this van, because he has a gun and look at you now." The pudgy face made a sharp gesture at him. Watching the blue eyes swallow hard from where they were constantly streaming with tears under the stress and insults. "You know what I think don't you." The pudgy face frowned suddenly, glaring hard at the blonde hair. "I think you wanted to have a little fun. You got with this guy, he had a van, you got in, you guys started playing around, he got rough, or you got scared and now you want to say it's something else." He beady eyes frowned disgusted, spitting his words out slow and hard. Glaring at the light face and blonde hair that shook no as it listened to him.  
  
"No that's, no that's not what I. I didn't do that!" The blonde hair shook no fast, light hands pressing palms down on the table top to focus as it started shaking. "I...I got in the...the vaaaan." The blue eyes blinked hard, starting to sob as it explained. "And he chained my arms and, I couldn't, and my legs and I couuuld't mooove and I neeever wanted, I neeever said thaaat he coould." the blonde hair shook no hard, feeling worse as it couldn't hold in the tears. Strong hands running under the blonde hair to hide the blue eyes. "I tried to geeet away, WHY WOULD I HAVE STAYED!" the strong light fist slammed onto the table suddenly. Watching the beady eyes just cock at him lazily, watching him un- entertained.  
  
"I don't know" the cop shrugged lazily. "You tell me.why did you stay?" The balding brown hair snickered at him as it lazily slouched into the chair crossing its fat arms over the fat chest. Listening to the blonde hair growl upset at his question, rocking hard back and forth to this.  
  
"Aha I JUST TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU A MILLLLIOOON TIIIMESAHHA!" the blue eyes choked standing up. Watching the beady eyes scowl at him as his motion sent the chair over. "Haven't you been FUCKING listening to, to, to ONE DAMN thing I HAVE SAID!"  
  
".......Sit. Your. Ass. Down." The beady eyes growled at him. Watching the blue eyes just heave upset at them. They were twisting his words, making things what they weren't. "You will sit down now and *show* *respect*to the police officers *in** this* room." The balding hair growled at him, watching the blonde hair slam the chair upward as it glared at him before slowly sitting down. Leaning into the table slightly and glaring. "Now. Do you have any friends who are gay Hawking?"  
  
"Ahhblaaast you." The blue eyes growled their groan at them, leaning forehead down onto the table slowly.  
  
"Maybe if we sent you to a more, male friendly." The cop smiled hard watching the blonde hair remain forehead down on the table. "You'd be more willing to share information."  
  
"AHHWHAT INFORMATION!" the sobbing blue eyes snapped up fast. "I ANSWERED everything YOU asked me! WHAT MORE!?" The beady eyes squinted hard as the blonde hair slammed the table annoyed before kicking it good, growling fiercely at them.  
  
"There is no reason to get upset Hawking." the beady eyes shrugged looking back down at the file. "Do you have a girlfriend?" The beady eyes sighed, glaring at the blonde hair that didn't answer. "Hawking?" The blonde hair nodded unsteadily. "You see? Do you enjoy her?" The blonde hair didn't answer. "Excuse me!" The blue eyes snapped up panicked as the large pudgy fist slammed onto the table, beady eyes glaring at him.  
  
"Ahh what? What did.." the light face trailed absently sniffling hard as the strong light hand wiped his mouth.  
  
"Do you do your girlfriend Hawking? Come on now you're a smart boy, talk for Christ sake." The beady eyes scowled irritated, watching the blue eyes flick up at him. Silently glaring hard and mad, he wasn't answering that. "You plug a girl before Hawking?" The beady eyes leaned onto the table slowly, bored and tired. "You understand what I am saying don't you? You live in the gutter I would expect you've probably done a thousand whores by now." The pudgy face grinned lop sided as it leaned into it's hand watching the blonde hair heave slowly as it glared.  
  
"I understand." He sneered a furious growl..  
  
"So? What's your answer? If you understand you can easily answer. Right Jerry?" The beady eyes glanced back at the gray haired cop still leaning against the wall. "If he understands that means he should answer, right?" The gray hair nodded slowly, letting out a soft chuckle as the beady eyes turned back to him. "You don't mean to tell me that by not answering your, you never plugged no hot babe?" The beady eyes cocked skeptically. "No Sally at a movie or Betty in the back seat of your car? This file says you have a car that's right isn't it?"  
  
"Yes." He growled, feeling his cheeks warm up as he started blushing. "I have a car, and a girlfriend and I enjoy hER FINE THE WAY SHE IS!" The light teeth grit hard suddenly, glaring at the lazily beady eyed cop that just looked back dully.  
  
"Does that mean your sexually active Hawking? Have you ever been with a man Hawking?" The beady eyes cocked at him. "Who's this guy you live with. You ever done anything with him? Come on Hawking your a pretty boy." The cop sighed heavily gesturing towards his blonde hair and light skin, watching the light face only tense up sickened and upset. Slowly starting to rock again to the questions.  
  
"No.no." He mumbled shakily, blue eyes glaring down hard at the floor, trying to calm his stomach.  
  
"Because your telling me you didn't want any of this is that right Hawking?" The blonde hair slowly nodded unsteadily. "Yet you didn't run! You didn't fight! And you WILLINGLY got in the VAN!" The beady eyes growled standing up. "So how am I supposed to know that you didn't just willfully go along with this?" The blue eyes looked up slowly leaning onto the table sickened. "You know what your file says right there boy." The pudgy finger pointed towards the manila file. "Says I am supposed to talk real nice to you." The beady eyes nodded slowly. "Yup that's what it says. Says I am not supposed to raise my voice to high, or slam anything around, because some body done and fucked you up when you were younger." The blue eyes disappeared underneath the blonde hair rocking quietly. "Well you know what I think of that?" The beady eyes raised their eyebrows slowly, mocking the crying blonde hair with its supercilious tone. "I think that's a load of shit and I am not going to treat you like some blasted handicap." The blonde hair jumped slightly as the table was shoved forward, forcing the blue eyes to sit up straight as the cold hard top pressed its chest against the back of the chair. "Now cut this out, stop acting like a god damn pussy and answer the blasted questions." The beady eyes growled at him, watching the blonde hair move, trying to get up as the heavy cop uniform walked around to behind him. Blue eyes jumping unsteadily as the pudgy face leaned over his shoulder whispering. "That file over there." The pudgy finger pointed again whispering to the blonde hair, feeling the panicked air run off the wide wet blue eyes at how close he was. "That's the file that analyzed your clothes and you know what that says?.Boy?" The beady eyes grinned sardonically at the shaking loose red shirt and blue jeans bleeding tears. "It says that isn't all his whipped cream, that says that some of that was yours. That you released."  
  
"SHUT UP! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! BLAST YOU!" The blonde hair shot up fast, light fist swinging for the pudgy face that backed up quickly glaring at the blue eyes that didn't advance to carry out his threats. "Yooou don't know anything! You think you do! Think you do! Sons a BITCHES LET ME GOOOO!" The blue eyes growled suddenly, sinking back into the small chair holding its head. "Ahha!" The blonde hair let out a strong growl as the strong pudgy hand suddenly snapped at the back of his head. Slamming his forehead into the papers and files he drug over fast.  
  
"LOOK THERE!" The beady eyes screamed at him, listening to the fast hard growls the blonde hair made as he shoved the yellow strains into the table. "That says you must have been enjoying yourself." He shoved hard before letting the blonde hair go. Watching the blue eyes snap up fast upset. No one had told him that he had released voluntarily, it didn't feel like he did, but then again. Maybe he just didn't notice because of what else was happening at the time, or maybe he forgot.  
  
"AHhhaa no no." The beady eyes looked over disgusted watching the blonde hair shake no hard from where it stood. "I didn't dooo that by myself, he made me wack him oooooff and me tooo cause he had A GUN! A FUCKEN GUN OOKAAAY!" The blue eyes growled hard, backing up a small step as the beady eyes only cocked at him.  
  
"Well." The pudgy cop face sighed heavily. "Now we're getting somewhere. You didn't tell us he made you do that Hawking." the beady eyes sighed lightly, pointing at the blonde hair with the back of its pencil as it thought lazily. "Now, how'd you forget that?" The beady eyes cocked at him lazily, watching him stare back absently. Shaking no slighlty, absent and lost, totally drained with all of this.  
  
*-*-*-* *-*-*-* His dark eyes glared hard, listening to this. "Get him out of there now."  
  
The teal hair looked up at the first words the reckless outlaw with the long police record that suddenly spoke. His face frowning lightly as the dark eyes snapped down at him after waiting three seconds for movement. "You call this an interrogation!?" The scarred face growled at him, watching the teal color stand up.  
  
"He has to answer our questions." The black eyes frowned slightly, standing hard to the taller, stronger outlaw that just cocked an eyebrow lazily.  
  
"Is that right." The scarred face growled at him, blue gloved hand quickly snapping at it's side yanking out the strong brown castor. "How important are all those questions now?" The dark eyes growled, glaring hard at the teal color from behind the small black line aiming right at the black eyes. "You see any real important questions down that black hole officer?" The scarred face shot a sly chuckle. "I knew we'd be treated unfairly by you federal officials but I never thought you'd feed him crow. Now I am walking out of here, and everyone in my crew is coming with me." The black eyes frowned hard, this stupid outlaw was busting so many regulations. For one he shouldn't have even been allowed in this room, second he was carrying around that weird gun during an emotional stress and third..Danny would be pissed as hell with him if he didn't comply. "That means Hawking is walking on out of here too." The dark eyes grinned slyly at him, watching his dull irritated black eyes slowly raise the intercom. -Tom this is Cameron come back- The dark eyes grinned widely at him, as the commotion from the interrogation room calmed. The blonde hair suddenly being released from where testing results were being jammed into his face as it was held into the table. -Go ahead Cameron- The voice growled back at him for interrupting their aggression and making things less forceful. -We're pulling out, Hawking's telling the truth.- The dark eyes squinted hard at him, blue gloved hand tightening slightly. -Release him- The dark eyes grinned at the insane swearing audible through the glass as the file was thrown at the unsteady blue eyes trying to understand if they were swearing at him or just in general. Strong dark barrel of the castor backing up slightly with the unruly color of the sly eyes grinning at him as they opened the door. His black eyes frowning annoyed as the unruly color stepped out before the small click locked him in. *-*-*-* *-*-*-*  
  
"Get the hell out of my sight kid." The pudgy face shoved him hard, watching the light chest falter from where it was slowly getting up from the table it had been slammed onto it. "And don't puke on our floor fagot."  
  
His dark eyes cocked an eyebrow as he swung in the interrogation room just in time to watch the blonde hair flip over the small table with a fast furious movement. Both the thin gray hair and beady eyed cop frowning annoyed at the blue eyes that looked ready to carry out it's threats stepped forward. "Jim." The loose red shirt stopped dead, draining of all hate as it turned around confused before spotting the unruly red hair it could have sworn it heard. "Party's over. Lets go." He grinned slyly, watching the reddened overloaded light face just slowly drop it's fists as it glanced back at the two cops before walking over to the overturned table towards the outlaw in the doorway. Fierce swearing behind him calling him lies as the scarred hand gripped the door knob, impatiently waiting for his slow walk to continue passing by before slamming it hard.  
  
His scarred face grinned, glancing back to the interrogation room. "I locked what's his face in the interrogation room." He chuckled as he glanced at the blonde hair walking in front of him. Quickly grabbing the smaller arm and pressing the shoulder blades forward. Forcing the blonde hair to straighten up from where it was slouching over as it walked. "Straighten up." He frowned hard letting go at the strong hand shoving him off.  
  
"Don't touch me." The blonde hair growled at him quickly heading toward the elevator and slamming the small button before moving back as it was. Blonde hair slouching over as it looked down, feeling the dark eyes continue to stare at him. "Where were you?" The blue eyes snapped up at him with hate."Were you listening to me!?"  
  
His dark eyes frowned at the loud yell, ignoring the stupid accusations as he got into the elevator. "And if I was. You got a problem with that?" He frowned slyly at the blonde hair.  
  
"I got a big problem with that." The blue eyes glared at him, watching him shift his weight to look at back easier. Glaring at Jim annoyed. "How long where you listening to me?" The blonde hair looked back down, leaning into the back wall slightly as they moved down.  
  
"An hour." His blue eyes closed with the answer, thank god. He didn't want Gene to have heard him describe how he was restrained and what event came first. For the last four hours it had merely been reversing simple shit. Colors, orders, times, days, feelings.crap. "How long we're you in there for?" He frowned concerned now but the closed blue eyes stood oblivious and silent.  
  
He frowned hard at the blonde hair that hadn't answered him. Strong arms crossed over the strong light chest as it leaned into the wall, head tilt down.  
  
"You gonna answer my question?" He cocked an eyebrow at the blonde hair that still didn't respond. "Jim?" He frowned slightly now, shifting his weight to look at the blonde hair, slowly reaching for the familiar shoulder.  
  
"AH!" The blue eyes snapped at him fast, stumbling back into the small corner with his touch. Watching the dark eyes blinked concerned and confused at his reaction before lightening. Watching the unsteady blue color just glare at him.  
  
"Yeah right." He flashed the blonde hair a grin, watching it relax slightly. Slowly moving out of the corner as it looked away disgusted at itself and the reaction. "You want to go straight home?" He flashed a lop sided grin at the blue eyes just looking at him upset through the short pause of silence that was left for Jim to answer. "Alright." He shrugged "Danny's asleep, Mel gave her some kinda drug that was supposed to help her *fall* asleepT scarred face grinned. "It's like snow white over there, she's out cold." He glanced at the blonde hair slightly, watching it slowly smile at him. "Anyway, Aisha's gone back to the empire, said your moose is in the kitchen." He frowned suddenly, Gilliam had said that was an animal that used to live on Earth. "So help me if there is an animal in that kitchen." He growled suddenly, it would be just like stupid Aisha and her stupid kid to bring them some beast thing they didn't need.  
  
"Gene" the dark eyes glanced at him. "What about Suzuka? Have you.heard anything from her? Yet?" The dark eyes frowned slightly.  
  
"Yeah we found her alright." He growled slightly walking through the doors as they opened. "Cost a pretty penny. She was over on Symka 8." He grinned hard watching the blonde hair shake it's head lightly. "That's Suzuka's a dedicated babe and a good fighter too. She's probably knocking them dead over there."  
  
"Ha" He grunted a small laugh at the sarcastic joke on Suzu's assassaning job. Dark eyes glancing at him immediately.  
  
"Yeah that's a good sigh now isn't it?" The reckless face grinned at him, scarred arm slinging around his neck lightly as the free blue gloved hand shoved the door to the parking lot out. Sweet sunlight running over both of them. "Jim." He watched the blue eyes look at him from where they had been running over the outdoors. A strong ease running over the light features as they looked around, happy to be outside where it was so beautiful. "Judith." He trailed lightly watching the blue eyes frown slightly. "Well you got any problems I don't want to be waiting around to find out." The sly eyes grinned pulling their arm back as the light face just listened to him. "She." The scarred shoulders shrugged lightly as they walked around side of the car, watching the blonde hair slowly head towards the passenger side. Keeping eye contact and listening to him as he walked. "She wants you to go to this thing this Friday. Some group." He frowned slightly as the loose red shirt and jeans slowly got into the car before slamming the door hard and glaring straight ahead. Not saying anything. "Your choice buddy." He chuckled at the hateful no all the slamming was telling him. His strong chuckling sliding the key into the ignition.  
  
"Do we have any work?" He cocked an eyebrow at the blonde hair sitting some half a foot a way slouched into the door. "How bad are we? What did this just cost us? How bad are we in the red Gene?" The blue eyes sat up suddenly, glaring hard at him for answers that were important.  
  
"Relax" He grinned strong. "We're not in the red." He chuckled watching the light face fall to a stunned -how can that be?- expression. "Mel's working, Aisha finally paid back on the six hundred Wong she owed, and Mike and Iris lent us some." His scarred shoulders shrugged. "Actually Iris gave it." He flashed a sly grin at the blonde hair still staring at him through a frowning -this can't be right- expression. His dark eyes grinning harder, Mike had given it too but he knew that never would have blown over. "Hey come on now. Don't look so shocked." He grinned. "Good things come to those who wait." He shrugged before letting out a small chuckle as he glanced back at the blonde hair. Watching it slowly lean back into the car door. Blonde strains running into the light face as the wind hit it, blowing the yellow color around. "And don't you listen to one word those cops shot." The dark eyes frowned suddenly, focusing on the road before snapping a small sneak peak at the blonde hair looking down slightly. "What?" He growled watching the blonde hair look up at him, frowning concerned.  
  
"Gene did you hear that." The blue eyes trailed lightly. He had a girlfriend damnt. He didn't like, he liked girls there was no way it could be the other way around. That guy was just a freak to begin with it wasn't him, his mind frowned. It's not me! IT'S NOT ME!!  
  
"It's instinct." The dark eyes growled letting his irritation run onto the gas petal slowly. "That's it...what you did in that van doesn't mean anything. Anyone in your position would have done the same thing. It's instinctive understand?" The unruly red hair shook no for a moment watching the blue eyes just listen to him before cringing lightly as Gene looked over. But the light skin looked slightly relieved to him, at least Gene didn't think he was a freak for releasing when that guy was on him. "You like Danny?" He grinned, cocking an eyebrow at the blonde hair watching it nod immediately. "Yeah well maybe if you plug her you'll feel better."  
  
"Gene! Cut it out!" The scarred face laughed at his fast snap. "I am not going to have her hear you say anything like that ever." He frowned at the unruly color chuckling as it drove, dark eyes glancing at him.  
  
"HahahaahaSee?" He grinned hard, letting gout another rough laugh as he slowed for the upcoming right turn. "Maybe Mel and I will go out tonight and come back real late." His wide grin glanced at the blonde hair, watching it just look at him upset.  
  
"Well why tonight?" The blonde hair frowned slightly watching the scarred shoulders shrug. Hiding its secret motive of tying to get his partner to lay someone. "Well then why don't you just wait till tomorrow?" The blue eyes frowned at him watching him glance back as they slowed for the damn stop light they could have made it if wasn't for the blasted green car upfront that was slow as hell.  
  
"You know what they say Jim." He sighed lightly, grinning. "There's no time like the present." He chuckled at the blue eyes, watching them only look away at his comment. Blonde hair looking out the window to the dull scenery as they waited for the green light. "Yeah fine. We'll go tomorrow." He growled, rolling his eyes annoyed as he stepped back onto the gas. "You happy now?" He growled annoyed, dark eyes snapping a look at the blonde hair before choking a small laugh at the grin looking back at him. Happy Gene was going to be there tonight. Instead of just him, even if Danny could stay it wasn't the same. Having Gene there was better, and tomorrow. Well tomorrow would bring a new plan, even if Gene tried to schedule one now. 


	14. chapter 11: Snow White and the Moose in ...

Chapter Eleven  
  
Snow White and the Moose in the Kitchen  
  
DivineAngel  
  
Note: Hey! Sorry it is taking me SO long to post this story! Ah, I have been really busy. I promise I am gonna try real hard to get my butt working and post at least a chapter a week. Funny that was my original goal, BUT! Hopefully the weekend will help me out a little. N E way, thanks to all the peopel who keep reviewing me and are being SO patient! That patience is more appreciated then I could ever tell you. Okie dokie, here's chapter 11, yeah, sorry it's a short once, but I'll see if I can get chapter 12 part 1 up super soon just becuase of that. Thanks again! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He tried to walk as quiet as he could. Gene had said she was out but, who know what that really meant. Maybe that was a deep sleep, or a light sleep.then again she could be unconscious. His blue eyes slowly letting the door click shut behind him before creeping towards the large queen bed inside Mel's room. Smiling down at the soft breathing the thin red hair admitted, still in her small white dress and sneakers. "Mm" He grinned hard, sighing lightly as he ran his hand onto her face. She was so soft, and so so out. Gene was right for once. He focused on her face before frowning slightly, her eyes were swollen, she had been crying. Mel had probably knocked her out to help her stop. He frowned upset suddenly, a rush of guilt sweeping over him.  
  
"Jim?" He jumped, turning around fast to the open bedroom door and raven hair looking in at him. "I think I accidentally, well I." She trailed frowning. "I didn't really know how much to give her." He grinned hard watching her beckon for him to come. "Come on I heated you up something for you to eat." She gave him a warm smile as he started for her before passing by into the hall.  
  
"Mel this place looks great." He shot her a strong grin watching her smile as she gave a small shrug to his blue eyes running over the place  
  
"Yeah well we.we didn't have anything to do so we cleaned up some." She whispered, as soft sad but hopeful look in her eyes and face. She wanted everyone to get better. Wanted to do anything she could to help everyone just.feel better. To bad there was nothing.  
  
"Some?" He chuckled looking around, almost everything had been cleaned. Even the small ridiculous stuff they never used. Never mind thought to clean.  
  
"Yes." She looked down as she did a small smile. "Oh, and Aisha said to tell you. She left your moose in the fridge" She heard him laugh behind her as she walked into the kitchen, strong blonde following her.  
  
He grinned looking down at the warm pork chop she gave him, even though he wasn't the least bit hungry it was the thought that was so great. His mind trying hard to think of an excuse as to why he couldn't eat it. He frowned slightly, he didn't feel good, he felt like puking. "Jim?" He glanced up at her concerned tone, her mocha eyes just watching him look at it as thought he would be sick. "Do you feel." She trailed lightly frowning slightly at him, watching him look away fast. Quickly sitting the dish down as though he might drop it.  
  
The heat and sting running around the corner of his eyes and up his throat. Ahh what the hell is wrong with me! His head screamed, blue eyes closing quickly, trying to calm. I am home damnt! What the hell is my problem!? His face cringed, that was it. He was back, it was ok. Damnt he didn't want to cry anymore. Didn't want to act like a pussy now that he was back, now that Gene was watching him like a hawk.  
  
"Jim?" She whispered his name before glancing around for Gene like she had seem him do quickly underneath his hair. He must be embarrassed, her mind mumbled lightly, her mocha eyes quickly moving forward. Gently hugging the strong light chest that didn't respond to her touch. He must not want Gene to see him like this, she frowned. Understandable, but dumb in a weird way. "Jim it's alright." She frowned upset, feeling him grip back as she said something. Familiar hands grabbing at the back of her light sky blue dress quickly. "Maybe you should go to sleep instead." She smiled with her words, even though he couldn't see it. Feeling him nod unsteadily to her suggestion. Slowly shuffling back as she tried to move, he wouldn't let go. "Jim." She frowned, this was starting to hurt. "Let go of me please Jim, your hurting me." She felt him nod, only griping her tighter as he half acknowledged what she said. "Jim!" She snapped at him feeling him let go immediately. Quickly stepping back to look straight at her, and as their eyes connected she stopped dead. -He's not trying to hide his face?- Her mind froze, mocha eyes just frowning at him concerned as she stared back. Somehow...he felt he could look at her but not at Gene. "Jim I want you to stay home do you understand me?" She whispered, and he nodded a quick few times before sniffling. Moving along with her as she gently placed her hand on his arm guiding him towards the stairs. "I missed you while you were gone. Everyone missed you, and.Gene missed you." She frowned watching his face do a hard frustrated snap as she mentioned the outlaw. "Please give him time to understand this." She spoke quiet and timid as they moved up the stairs. Watching him as she started lagging behind. "I think maybe. He is just confused and if you just give." She trailed as he stopped and turned to her from the top of the stairs. From where he didn't look like he had heard, or was listening to a word she was saying the entire way up. Now blue eyes watchign her, waiting for her to continue.. "Well I just think.I mean."She trailed watching him just wipe his mouth with the back of his hand before rubbing tears off his face. Her raven hair shaking no absently as she walked into the room he still shared with the outlaw and started pulling the bed open. He dully watched as if he had been up for days before slowly pulling his shirt off. Moving forward as she motioned for him to come, and he sunk into the bed exhausted as she smiled. Blonde hair sinking into the sheets jeans and all closing his eyes. "I'll tell Danny your sleeping if she gets up before you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Aww no Geeene." She shot him a distressed whine as he lazily jammed the rest of the juicy warm meat into his mouth. Scarred dark eyes turning around to look at her soft raven hair rushing at him and taking the empty plate. "Gene I told Jim he could eat that." She frowned up at him lightly watching him chew lazily.  
  
"So." He swallowed to a small shrug. "He would have if he wanted it, what's the big deal Mel?" He grinned at her watching her frown slightly as she looked back down at the empty plate she held before sighing heavily and moving it towards the sink. "Don't worry." He grinned leaning into her back lightly from where she stood filling the silver square with warm water to do the dishes. The hard smell of the musky-spicy soap he had just showered with running over her as he grinned. Leaning into her and dripping small beads of water from his hair onto her shoulder.. "Geez it's like the dead around here, where is everyone?" She smiled lightly as he stopped hugging her and moved towards the fridge.  
  
"Sleeping." She smiled looking down at the soapy white suds that ran against her soft skin as she slowly let her hand dip in.  
  
"Sleeping?!.Already?" He glanced at the clock, it was only 9:00.  
  
"They've been sleeping since four." The large bubble popped against her finger as she moved her hand.  
  
"Four!?" He frowned. Why the hell were they so dead tired? "Did you sleep?" She glanced at him from over her shoulder, shaking her head as she played in the water.  
  
"No.did you?"  
  
"Oh yeah." He grunted "I just stopped working and took a nap right there in the construction equipment." He gave her a sly grin as he leaned into the fridge listening to herlaugh as she turned back towards the sink. He had been working since five minutes after he dropped Jim off. "Are you going to bed then?" He cocked an eyebrow at her thin curved figure. Her soft cotton light blue moving slightly as it hung over her petite figure, arms moving around in the sudsy water.  
  
"Yes." She smiled listening to his deep -well then I'll come with you. Wouldn't want to be lonely- "..Oh" She sighed. "I am sure Danniella will enjoy your company Gene."  
  
"What?! Danniella?" He shot her a baffled frown as she glanced over smiling. "Shouldn't she be home now? Or with Jim if she isn't?" He made a face. Stupid Daniella messing up his plans. What in the world was she doing in Mel's room?  
  
"Well ahh, she would be." the mocha eyes fell to the sink. "But she was.she's still asleep." She spit the fact fast. Waiting for the response before the small chuckle and then deep laughter. Unruly red hair laughing at the poor girl who was upstairs, drugged out for the last six hours. "Yeah funny." She sighed thinking of the unpleasant phone call she had had with the thicker red hair or Mrs. Daniella as Gene called her, on the phone. Explaining that her daughter was sleeping over there for reasons she couldn't explain herself.  
  
"Well guess that means I am with Jim?" He grinned watching the back of her head nod as she suddenly unplugged the sink. She didn't want to do the stupid dishes anyway.  
  
"I don't know why I plugged the sink." She turned around frowning at him "I never wanted to do the, the, stupid dishes now Gene." She watched him grin lovingly at her, and she frowned slightly.  
  
"It's probably better if we just sleep all this off." He shrugged, pushing off the fridge and directly to her. "It's been some day." He hugged her to him gently, and she nodded. It had been a day, one hell of a day and he was tired. Sleeping with Jim wouldn't be so bad, though sleeping with Mel would have been better. But looking on the bright side -ah Mel's hair smelled good- he'd actually get some sleep while he needed it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He moved, reaching for something to fill his hand as he rolled onto his side. Blonde hair falling into his closed blue eyes as he lay in the dark bedroom on his side of the queen bed. His face frowning upset underneath his sleeping hair, dreaming.  
  
***warning*** "I'll cut your throat." The mossy green eyes grinned at him, watching his panicked light features just glare up. Ignoring the sharp silvery blade of the knife pressing against his throat. "Why do you fight me every time James?" The man shook its head slowly at him, marveling. Because every time something new came he fought hard. Chains or no chains. Drugs or no drugs. Every time he fought, and every time, every time he lost. "Shhh" The blackish green hair grinned at him from where it sat straddling his chest. "Just don't think about it." The tanned eyes grinned watching him cringe upset as it slowly started unzipping its fly. "Come on now, just like last time." The mossy eyes smiled as they moved forward. Watching him fight hard to stay away from the sickening feeling eating his mouth and stomach; as the warm spread legs leaned towards his neck more, rubbing it's privates onto his face. ***warning*** "Ahha" He choked a sob as he kept his mouth as tightly locked as he could. The small -shhhhing- noises the man made cooing down to him. "Ahhaa..aaa."His blue eyes closed opening his mouth slowly to the sharp knife cutting into part of his face. His body waiting for the stinging to get bad. For the trickle of blood before he would budge some. So hopefully he could focus on the pain and knife instead of the warm thick piece of flesh pressing into his mouth and throat as he gagged. The warm sensation building around his neck from the sexual gratification he was giving involuntarily. The strong -shhhh- coming again as he kicked. His light arms pulling hard at the chains that were holding him as the weight on his chest shifted. Reaching back and unziping his fly before reaching inside and taking hold of him. Tanned face, black birthmark and mossy green eyes snapping back at his face with a grin. Anxious to watch the reaction as it squeezed to hard. Watching him twitch upset, choking slightly at the girth in his throat and mouth while shaking to the foreign male hand gently tugging him slowly. Feeling the him stiffen underneath its hand against his will as his closed eyes opened to a gagged sob. His body stiff, frozen, the member in his mouth hurting his throat as he tried to control his hips. Tried to make his body stop reacting, and his face contorted with the betrayal that it wouldn't and he couldn't make it.. The man was grinign with gratification and pleasure both mentally and sexually above him as he struggled. As he cried. As he pleaded again and again in his mind for someone to find him. Someone to help him. Someone to suddenly just know where he was and come. Before the image smeared. The cold hard insides of the van blurring to the open blue sky and soft grass he suddenly lay in. Blue eyes looking down at Daniella who was on top of him. Hands folded under her chin, on his chest in her soft pink sundress. Beautiful green eyes smiling up as she spoke. In his dream he couldn't hear her, but he remembered what she was saying. This memory was only a week old, and her soft voice giggled about the insane ice cream guy she saw earlier that day who almost fell over when.He grinned listening to her, his stronger hands playing with the soft under cotton of the short dress as she spoke. His fingers letting the smooth fabric slowly rub through them as he gently ticked the sides of her thighs, feeling her move, rubbing against him before her face disappeared. Her soft eyes looking down at his blue shirt and chest, kissing it slowly before glancing up.  
  
"AHHH!" He screamed as she suddenly became the man and the van again. The tanned face grinning immediately at how afraid and helpless he was underneath him.  
  
He felt a spark of panic fly through him as he bolted up fast. Unruly red hair running into his dark eyes as he shot up. Scarred hand snapping at the lamp on the small end table before yanking his castor up and aiming it at the foot of the bed listening to the table rock from his hard fast movement. Wild dark eyes darting frantically to the blonde hair thrashing around beside him sitting up fast to the loud smash the lamp admitted falling off the end table and busting.  
  
"Gene!" He screamed as the bed shifted suddenly, picking up as the heavier weight of the outlaw scrambled out of it. The main and hall light snapping on as the dark eyes ran over the room before racing into the hall with stealth. Castor aiming ahead. His heart slamming hard in his chest as he listened to Gene walk to the end of the hall and look over the banister before trudging back. His blue eyes blinking slowly, trying to calm himself down. Iit was a dream, it was a dream, nothing more, nothing.  
  
"Hey what the hell was that noise!?" Gene frowned coming back through the doorway. Reckless face growling at how calm and sleepy everything seemed when something had sent him and Jim bolting up. "You heard it." He nodded at the pale light face cringing upset. "What the hell was it?" He frowned annoyed as his eyes scanned the room again before landing back on Jim who only sat still looking at him. "Jim." His face slumped "Could you be any less helpful?" He gave the blonde a look as it swallowd slowly before licking its lips. The light chest and body covered with beads of sweat as it sat there slowly calming itself. "Don't tell me.that was you?" His frown softened watching Jim just continue to look down steadying itself. That was a definite yes. He dropping the castor back onto the bed as he moved along side the drenched blonde hair. "Hey?" He frowned slightly, laying a hand on the trembling shoulder watching Jim shake no and lean away some. "You alright there?" He was concerned, watching the yellow color nod at him as the light hand shoved him away. Moving the blankets to get up and groaning at the warm sticky sensation inside its pants. Jim eyes avoiding him as the blonde trudged to the dresser, grabbed new everything, and started into the hall. He fallowed. "Gene go..." Jim choked lightly, quickly swallowing to rid the cracked tones of it voice. "...Go back to sleep I am taking a shower." He growled lightly as the unruly color fallowed him into the bathroom. Scarred face watching un-entertained by his lies and useless tactics to avoid it.  
  
"You have a nightmare?" The blue eyes frowned upset and disgusted as they glanced at him through the mirror. More so disgusted Gene was right, than with Gene himself. He had had a nightmare, just like a five year old. Dark eyes watching his shaky hand open the medicine cabinet slowly and look in for help. Scanning all the bottles and drugs and medicines. His shaky hand running along the top of them slowly. As he strained to see the labels through the heavy salt water impairing him. "Yeah I got it." The scarred hands reappeared suddenly. Guiding his shoulder back and to the side as the scarred hand pulled out the Resanol. A fever, runny nose, headache, muscle sore, stomach ache or anything, cramping, decongestant, allergy relief, anxiety, insomnia, curing thick purple liquid. It did cover just about everything. "Come on." The dark eyes frowned concerned as he willingly leaned into the sink with Gene's soft guide to it. Turning on the faucets quickly for cold water as he leaned into it for balance, listening to the outlaw open the dark bottle above him. "That must have been some nightmare." Gene sounded like he was grinning at him. Trying to lighten the situation as the dark eyes glanced down. Watching the cold beads of water run onto his face and into his hair he splashed it up before standing. "You feeling alright now?" The dark eyes shot him a sly grin as he stood up making eye contact. Leaning back into his legs with a heavy sigh as he looked at Gene through half open eyes. Ignoring the cold drops of water that kept dripping onto his bare shoulders and chest. Warm sly scarred face offering him a cup of that nasty thick medicine as he cocked a grin back. Quickly drinking it fast as he glanced at the shower. "The girls must be sleeping like the dead because I just smashed the lamp." Gene suddenly chuckled, over tired and humored as it leaned into the wall unsteadily. Smiling as he frowned at the taste in his mouth handing the cup back.  
  
"Ours?" His voice had a raspy tone, but Gene ignored it and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, ours." His sly grin chucked the small cup into the sink. He didn't really feel like cleaning it, and now didn't seem like a too bad time to let Mel, since she had basically ran out of things to clean after her spur with Daniella. Surprisingly enough. His face grinning hard as he watching Jim just sigh heavily as he roughed up the back of the light neck. The touch held reassurance that had developed with time, and Jim smiled slightly before looking at him. Frowning fast at the serious expression on his face, as he contemplated how to say what he wanted. "I have to go tomorrow." He spoke with a grin, watching his statement register with something lighter then immediate panic and concern. "I need to use Gilliam and I should be back soon. I just need you to keep an eye on things while I am gone." Jim was frowning unsteadily at him. Watching him continue his firm statement. "Got this under control?" He cocked an eyebrow at the blue eyes that nodded. "Good." He grin was more delighted then he was as Jim only swallowed hard and continued to say Nothing. He smacked the light shoulder with a soft approving grunt that said -you can do this-. Jim didn't want him to leave and he knew it but he had to go. Jim's eyes left him and stared to the side with a frown. Unwilling to ask him to stay. Unwilling to cough up an explanation for the request, and unwilling to seem any less capable of being able to do anything.  
  
Dark eyes watching the humiliated blonde hair just stand there, as if in line to die before slowly glancing up as he yanked it forward. Blue eyes closing with hard secret relief as his scarred chest ran into the younger one. Like Jim, he was also taking a small moment to just relax, hugging the blonde hair for all its worth. Just like he had when it was younger. The light features scrunched up hard as it tried to take in as much as possible. He was already pulling back and gently shoving Jim off. It was different now then when Jim was younger. That few seconds was enough now, and he flashed a sly grin and quick punch into the light arm before muttering an -I am going back to bed-. Leaving the blonde behind him as he started into the hall. Blue eyes watching, wishing those seconds could have been, just a few seconds longer. It was harder to get physically close to Gene now, in comparison to when he was younger. Even now when no one was there, their hug was a few seconds if it came at all. Nothing the least bit more then it should be or even could be, but it was the fact Gene made the attempt that caused his long sigh. It was the fact Gene had known now was really one of those times he could give a hug and not get punched for coming out of left field and surprising him.  
  
He grinned listening to the swearing back in their bedroom as the unruly hair growled at their lamp and floor. His blue eyes sighing heavily as he pushed at the side of the door watching it close as he flicked on the shower knob fast. Growling down as he started undoing his pants. It wasn't because he was happy during his dream that he released and he knew it. Every system in his body was filling to it's brim as it relived the awful event before finally cracking. Starting first with his breathing, then his eye movements, then small mumbles, small quick movements, his perspiration becoming hard and severe to slight tossing, his hands digging into the sheets on either side of him, to the slight hyperventilation before he released and screamed in terror.  
  
Inside his head. He was alone. 


	15. chapter 12 part 1: Magic Potion for a Fo...

Chapter Twelve Part One  
  
Magic Potion for a Fortnight  
  
DivineAngel  
  
He sighed lightly as he woke up. Blue eyes opening slowly, looking at the other side of the empty bed. "Gene?" He muttered, looking around the room for the unruly color that seemed to have disappeared. "Gene?" He shut his eyes, calling louder as he glanced at the clock. It was 10:13. Where would Gene be other than bed at this hour? -I have to go tomorrow- the outlaw's strong words ran through his head as he frowned hard. Feeling the slight sting run up the back of his throat asking him to cry. Gene had just left, with the ship, before ten o'clock, without one word. Without one -hey I am leaving now or keep an eye on Mel for me or don't let Mike raid the fridge if he stops by blast it.- Nothing, just an empty mourning because Gene had up and left in the middle of the night with no thought of him once so ever. "Guess..." He chocked lightly as he looked up at the ceiling. Guess four days was too long. Gene had learned to do things on his own.without him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gene I must express my dismay as to why the rest of the crew is not accompanying you. What in heaven's name is the matter?" His dark eyes frowned dully at the annoying monotone voice speaking at him from the ship. "How is it you are leaving Melfina behind Gene? Should Jim not accompany you?" He growled slightly. "This course of action, seems rather reckless Gene."  
  
"Will you shut up Gilliam!" His dark eyes snapped up at the annoying blue bot hanging to the right as he piloted. Just hanging there for the last two hours watching him before starting it's long annoying chain or stupid questions and concerns. "Did we apply for docking clearance yet blast it?" He accelerate, Heigfong wasn't that far away but he didn't plan on just taking his time to get there either.  
  
"Yes Gene. We applied an hour ago."  
  
"Well?" He sighed annoyed. "Where are we doc-"  
  
"-We are docking in space 8 at 250 wong per half hour." His face fell to a disgusted slump. "Are you sure we are prepared to spend so much Gene? I would have preferred it if Jim came along Gene. How is it you must fly alone? Are things alright with Melfina? I do hope she is well."  
  
"Gilliam!" He snapped watching the bot silence. "Dock the ship and go work on the interior somewhere blast it! Your giving me a headache." He growled slouching into the controls bored as the autopilot switched on. Flying alone he could handle. Cooking for himself he could handle Leaving Melfina....he could handle. Talking to no one but Gilliam for three days straight. "This is suicide." He growled at the empty black sky in front of him. "You will be the death of me Gilliam." He grinned at his comment as the bot fell to a heavy concerned confused tone.  
  
"If I am not mistaken Gene, your death has already been predicted as woman."  
  
"Ahh" He growled slightly, dumb Gilliam, he was definitely taking after Jim now that those damn personality chips were in. "One more word Gilliam." Heighfong came into view. Dark features sinking to a disgusted expression as the small -I am needed to run the ship Gene, if I may state, you got nothing on me.- Came back at him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Of course I have an appointment lady, you think I wouldn't have scheduled one?" He grinned slyly at the stunning black hair working behind the small reception desk. Her young face smiling at his comment before typing into the computer again.  
  
"I am sorry Mr. Starwind. But-"  
  
"-You don't have to be so formal sweetheart, call me Gene." He grinned leaning into the counter as she let out a small breath.  
  
"Umm...Gene, but...Lou enterprises doesn't show you as.." She trailed lightly as he continued slowly leaning into her side of the desk, teasing her with the movement. "...doesn't show you as having an appointment." She glanced up at him, watching the strong scarred features just grin at her.  
  
"Well maybe that's because my partner made the appointment." He chuckled at her large purple eyes as he slowly turned the computer monitor his way. "Yeah that's him." He pointed to the next appointment.  
  
"Oh." She smiled sweetly, watching him stand up grinning..  
  
"Well in that case, you can head down that hall and..." She trailed suddenly. How was she supposed to know that was really his partner?  
  
"Can I have your phone number?" The dark eyes cocked at her. "It's a shame to see a stunning babe slaving away in such a boring place. How'd you like to see the low class action of the outlaws?" She stared as her mouth hung slightly open from the last syllable she had pronounced before making a small movement and pointing towards the hallways behind her.  
  
"...down the hall and three doors to your left." She mumbled, bright purple eyes staring at his hard sexy features before blinking as he gave her a sly solute. Walking around her desk and down the hall. Chuckling lightly to himself before turning around with the yell. "Mr. Star!...Gene!" He watched her black hair run over her shoulders as she leaned over her desk to see him. "889-385-2746!"  
  
He grinned hard, watching her bright smile appear after her phone number. "Don't let yourself rot in here cookie!" His smile left, turning around and heading three doors before glaring to his left. To the office he would go into. To the face he hadn't seen in so long. "I had a good reason." He growled as he gripped the door knob and opened the door.  
  
"Welcome, and how may I help you tod-" Fred stopped dead, wide brown eyes staring at the strong outlaw in their doorway. "Gene Starwind?" It was shot as a question even though it was the known answer. The strong business coat of Fred Lou slowly standing up to look at the unruly color just staring at him. "It's been a long time." The purple hair composed themselves suddenly. "What brings you to Heighfong Gene?" The brown eyes traveled around searching for the blonde hair as he stared in. Jim wasn't there.  
  
"I need your help Fred." He spit his demand firm, watching the brown eyes widen slightly. "I didn't come to fool around. I came to collect a favor." The brown eyes threw a squint at his hard demanding tone. Pale hand reaching up to it's earlobe and playing softly with it.  
  
"Go on." Fred sighed sitting back down behind the desk. Motioning towards the chairs in front as he sank into one.  
  
"I need a strong connection to get a drug." The brown eyes raised.  
  
"Gene, don't tell me you finally decided to invest in narcotics?" Fred grinned suddenly, the outlaw had been waiting far too long to patch into the swarming multimillion dollar business.  
  
"I need your help cause the dugs got to be clean and straight. This is important. You wouldn't see me in here on my knees if it wasn't." He frowned suddenly, disgusted he was back there begging Fred for help. And that's what he was doing. Begging. He didn't suggest or ask, he needed.  
  
"Well what kind of drugs did you have in mind Gene? You don't have to be so formal with me, we can still be friends. What's past is past." Fred smiled but he just continued dully looking back, hiding the frown the last comment rose.  
  
"Yeah right." His deep voice scowled. "It's for a close friend." He sighed. Who knew how Fred was going to take this. "I need something to take his mind off something." The brown eyes cocked lightly. "Off something that happened five days ago."  
  
".What like permanently?" Fred frowned baffled as they leaned into the desk. Those types of drugs were hard to get. "Gene!? Are you even aware of how costly something like that is?' The brown frowned at his sly features. "That's something different entirely Gene. Your talking about mind altering substances that have a lasting effect."  
  
"I need a four day lasting effect Fred, not counting my travel time and I need it pretty quickly." His sly grin continued watching Fred sink lower with a baffled confused face.  
  
"And just how do you expect me to get this for you?" Fred frowned, scoffing. Watching him just cock an eye at the statement, just looking back at him. "If you want to talk about me owing you something Gene, what I owe you is next to nothing at the money spending your proposing. This is no investment on my part and I can't go through my legitimate routes Gene." The brown eyes frowned as they ran over the details out loud. "Are you even listening to me?"  
  
He grinned at the annoyed baffled tone snapping it's question at him. "I am going to need it as soon as possible. I need to get back to Sentinel."  
  
"Sentinel?!" The white coated leaned back suddenly as if that was the icing on the cake. "What could possibly be so important on Sentinel Gene? I am really beginning to have my doubts on you, you know."  
  
He grinned. ".My crew is on Sentinel." The purple hair grunted at his comment, sighing heavily. Doing this expensive favor might win Gene back. After all, he did fly all the way out there to ask after being a complete stranger for some five years. A long five or so years the sexy unruly color could have brightened with frequent visits. Even if they were only for money.  
  
"Your far to lucky to know me so well Gene." He grinned at Fred's bending tone. "I'll have it for you this afternoon." Fred frowned at him as it stated the time. "You can pick it up here, I suspect you won't be staying after?"  
  
He grinned as he shook a slow no. "I have to get to Sentinel Fred, maybe some other time." He grinned to the -Very well- sighed back to him as he opened the office door. In three hours he would have what he came for, and no matter how unhealthy Mel or Danny or anyone else wanted to make this sound. How unhealthy they were going to say it was to just take harmful chemicals that were going to delete days of memories, it was the right thing to do. The most logical and helpful course of action his unruly mind could think of. The only way he could help, unhealthy or not, it was better.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jim come on." She frowned slightly, looking irritated even though she was concerned. "There is no reason why I can't come with you. I want to come with you and I have nothing else to do." Her green eyes frowned at him, watching him glare ahead as he drove. Wind whipping through his blonde strains as he tried to ignore her. "Your going to make me bored."  
  
He glanced at her frowning green eyes as she shoved at his shoulder irritably. "Your not coming and I don't want to talk about this." He growled at her, hearing her long exaggerated sigh of protest. Just because Judith was making him go to this damn...damn....class, group, thing. Just for today, her exact words were something like -Jim I am going to make you try it. Just get your feet wet, you might like it.- Then after his continuous glaring and silent fighting it became more like -If you really hate it you don't have to go, but you have to go to one.on Friday.- So he had to go. He was going. Because he would never hear the end of it if he didn't. Never hear the end of it from Danny who would silently tell him he should have gone when she'd give him *that* look. And Mel who might make small comments about how he might have liked it, or how it might have been nice to listen to other people who could understand. And lastly from Gene, who would do nothing more than look at him, or stand there glaring. Blast you Gene Starwind, his mind growled annoyed.  
  
"Jim aren't you supposed to go left up.." She frowned as he continued driving straight, before the car jerked as she snapped him back to reality. The blinker snapping on cutting off her sentence as he realized that yes he was supposed to be going left.  
  
"Get out." She frowned as he pulled over at the small mall she was going to anyway, only, hopefully after she went with him.  
  
"Your being so dumb." She frowned at him watching him just continue to look at her before reaching over and shoving her door open. "Go. Your not coming. Sorry." He growled at her annoyed as he felt the car shift upward lightly to her thin weight disappearing. "Dan just listen to me for once alright?" He shot her a -don't be mad please- look as she frowned at him slamming the door shut from where she stood. He was just too tired for her to be mad at him. Her green eyes trying their best to look annoyed when really they were just concerned for him and hurt he didn't want her to go. But this was going to be hard, and she had been around him enough when he couldn't take it. From now on, no more people were going to be around, he had lived through enough of that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Melfina glanced upstairs from underneath her smooth raven hair as the bathroom door finally opened. Her thin figure now wearing a yellow dress and pink pot holders moving to the doorway of the kitchen slowly. Concerned to see what type of blonde hair was emerging from the small room. Her mind replaying the events of the day before her. How he left with Danny to go to his appointment, then Danny came back some hour later upset he wouldn't let her go. Then Jim, three hours after that hysterically upset and mad, ignoring both of them. Heading straight for the bathroom followed only by the sounds of the shower running. And running, and running for an hour and twenty minutes. Then stopping for two hours of nothing, until now. Her mocha eyes glanced at the stove quickly to the sound of the small pop noise the fish made from where it was frying. Looking flour-er-y and gross now, but soon to be warm and crispy later. "Good evening." She smiled warmly at Jim's loose green shirt and blue jeans that walked into the kitchen. Stopping dead as it caught sight of her, before ignoring her comment and moving around her quickly. "Are you hungry Jim?" She sighed watching the small amount of oil around the fish pop in the heat frying it to perfection.  
  
Mocha eyes glancing up as no answer came, watching him just shake his head no before muttering a -you made it look to dead to eat.- She frowned at his insult. He had spit it bitterly on purpose. Slamming the fridge door before stomping out, her eyes watching him go. Frowning concerned as Daniella woke up, even to his small mumble of Jim's voice. Green eyes getting up fast and attaching to him, whispering something as he looked down at her not returning the hug. Listening absently as though she were talking to someone else, before running a hand over her butt. Daniella stepped back immediately, saying something else as she frowned in the kitchen doorway. Jim only grinned, bitterly, before muttering a small -I am going out- and heading for the door. Leaving Daniella upset behind him, jumping slightly at the loud slam.  
  
She pressed her lips together, just watching Daniella stand staring at the door made her feel bad for the poor girl. ".Daniella?" She frowned sympathetically at the green eyes that looked towards the sound of their name before shaking no. Her raven hair leaning into the doorway, wishing Gene was there. Wishing he was not so far away, no so far as Heighfond as Daniella's upset jean shorts and t-shirt spit something into the phone about -coming home early- and -no mom she would just take a cab.- "Oh Gene." She whispered as she gently reached down and turned off the small pieces of fish. They cooked fast but she wasn't the least bit hungry. Now Danny was going home, Jim was out somewhere, and she would be alone because Gene was gone. She cringed sad, Gene needed to be here. He needed to hurry back. It was starting to hurt now, even though she knew Jim was just upset and didn't really mean the rude comments he spit at her. They were beginning to hurt, and she knew they had been hurting Danny since he started, two days ago. She sighed slowly sliding the warm frying pan to the near by burner. She wasn't very hungry to begin with.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mel?" Gene grinned as he let the front door shut behind him. Dark eyes scanning around the familiar vacant contents of the warehouse before frowning. Every single time. Deserted. What kind of luck was this?  
  
He sighed heavily, pulling the small -highly expensive, you owe me for this Gene- bottle out of the small bag it was in and jamming it into the pocket of his tight black get up. His scarred face yawning heavily as he trudged into the bedroom tossing the bag near the garbage and ignoring it as it fell short. Dark eyes smiling weakly as they started for the bed. However deserted it was, no talk was better than Gilliam's rambling.  
  
He frowned, stopping a foot from the bed as he caught the blonde hair still sleeping in it. Dark eyes glancing at the clock, 2:40. "Hey Sleeping Beauty?" he grinned trudging over to the other side of the mattress of messed sheets and blankets. Looking down at the light back facing up at him with the back of the blonde hair. His scarred hand nudging it slightly, watching the strong arms move slowly as they woke up to the sound of a heavy. "You know what time it is?" He grinned as the light chest slowly sat up. "Where's Mel? I am dying for some fun." He grinned slyly as the light face looked up at him. Blue eyes watching the blurry, slurred unruly color look at him. Dark eyes frowning down at the light face that only groaned slightly, discolored and exhausted. "You party last night without me?" He shot a skeptical, but shaky grin as the Jim slowly stood up, a hand on its head. It wasn't like Jim to go out and party with him, never mind without him.  
  
"Ahh what are you doing here?" Jim growled slightly leaning into the wall as it stopped walking. "I thought you went off into the sunset Gene" The blue eyes smiled bitterly, making contact and watching him just listen. Dark eyes cocking at the light hand that made a -off to the sunset- motion. "You know like, out to find all that good intuition and shit." Jim shrugged, looking around as though sedated. "Surprised you didn't take Mel though." The blonde hair nodded slowly. Yeah if he were Gene he would have included Mel in the perfect get away plan.  
  
"Heighfong." The dark eyes were frowning at him as he looked up groggily. "And what the hell is that smell coming off you?" The scarred face frowned watching the crooked grin reappear.  
  
"They call it." Jim stumbled slightly leaning off the wall. "Blue stream."  
  
"What?" He shot a baffled frown. Jim didn't drink hard.  
  
"Cause when your drinking it." The light face smiled cynically "Everything you see is in shades of blue." Jim chuckled, watching him frown harder. "but then again...You would know that...Wouldn't you? Gene?" Jim grinned a step forward watching him just continue to stand there. "You want to hear something really really *really* funny Gene?" The blue eyes grinned slurring their words at him unsteadily as they leaned into the hall before stumbling out into it. Groggily heading for the bathroom as he fallowed annoyed. "We would be making some 11, 000 Wong more *a year* if you didn't spend so much out."  
  
His dark eyes frowned watching Jim shake a finger at him before spitting into the sink. "You got something to say to me?" He growled annoyed, dark eyes squinting furious at the smart assed blonde color that slowly looked up at him. Grinning blue eyes purposely mocking him.  
  
"I think I just said it." He growled snapping forward at Jim and shoving him backward hard. Watching Jim just trip into the back wall before looking up at him grinning. His scarred hand slamming into the wall along side the blonde hair as he pushed into the hung over light face. "You better..." He stopped dead, as the thin hips in front of him pressed forward into his waist and crotch. He snapped back immediately, freaked for just a second as Jim grinned at him.  
  
"You know I think, that's the fastest you've ever reacted, to anything I've ever...said or done." The blonde hair smiled sad, watching the dark eyes just glare at him, taken off and confused. "What's wrong Gene?" He sneered his chuckle bitterly. "Doesn't your good intuition have anything to say about that?" He grinned, feeling better as he continued to insult and confuse the unruly color glaring at him. He wanted to hurt Gene. For a reason he couldn't even understand, didn't even realize. He wanted Gene to hurt like he hurt. Wanted Gene to know how it felt, so he.so he wouldn't be all alone in pain. So Gene could understand him for once. All through his life he always had to be the one hurt, and Gene always got to be the one that looked cool. He wanted to switch it. Drunk, he wanted to make it happen. He was standing still but scowling as he walked forward. "How bout this?" He grinned running his hand onto the scarred chest before laughing as Gene's hand snapped at his wrist yanking him off and squeezing his hand mad.  
  
"I spent a lot of my time going to Heighfong Jim." He scowled at the blonde hair lazily grinning at him, ignoring the pain from the outlaw's tight grip. "And spent a lot of money on something for you." He sneered out his sentence mad. "Don't make me cram it down your throat before-"  
  
"Why don't you shove it up my ass." Jim grinned as he stopped talking. "Ha." Blue eyes choking a short laugh at how hard and mad his face became with the statement meant entirely to make him feel uncomfortable. To hurt him. To embarrass him. To make him crazy. Meant entirely to give him some sort of pain. Why should he have to feel so much and everyone else just got to walk around happy? That wasn't fair, his blue eyes grinned hard at how mad Gene looked. In two seconds he would probably be storming out of the room because he didn't know what to say or do. If he pissed Gene off more and he planned to, Gene probably wouldn't say anything to him for the next day. Or maybe even the next two, storming out calling his words a bluff. Because they were. "Huh Gene?" He grinned sourly, bitterly. "What do you say?" He chuckled upset. Hurt. Lost. Scared. Mad. Bluffing.  
  
"Yeah." The scarred face growled a hard wicked look at him. "I got something to say to that alright." He blinked slightly as Gene stepped back. Yanking him along fast as Gene started storming into the hall while dragging his lazily stumbled steps by the wrist.  
  
Well what a surprise. Gene was storming out with company this time. He was grinning hard at how upset Gene looked as the outlaw slammed in the bedroom door, dragging him back towards the bed. "I got a better idea." The scarred face grinned furious as it whirled around glaring at him. "Why don't I shove something else up your ass instead?"  
  
"Wha?" He choked a small question before tripping to the hard shove slamming him stomach down onto the bed. His blue eyes widened immediately. His body freezing with the sudden mind blowing panic of lying vulnerable like this again. "Gene!" He screamed as Gene grabbed his wrists and held them to his sides while restraining his legs. "AHSTOP GENE!" He screamed upset.  
  
"What!?" The scarred face growled, its deep sneering voice strained lightly as it fought to hold him down. "You got a problem?" The deep whispered, knowing how scared and panicked he was. Feeling his body start shaking as he was continually held to the bed. "You got a problem Jim? Cause I was pretty sure you just invited me here." He growled his anger out, furious with the blonde hair he was pinning down for show. She he could scare it and wake it up. Snap it out of its games and self pity and all that other crap.  
  
"GENE!" Jim thrashed terrified as it couldn't move. "NO! oh no, oh no, oh nooo, NOOOO!" Screaming at him widely, light voice cracking from the stress and panic. Breathing hard as he moved over the thin shoulder whispering into its ear.  
  
"Next time you got something to say, think about what it means." He shoved the thin wrists into the bed one hard last time before getting up. Standing up along side the bed as Jim scrambled up and whirled around to him while backing away. "Makes me sick." He spit his words with disgust watching the strong light arms just hug themselves quickly as Jim looked at him alarmed and upset. "That's some welcome home Jim. How long were you planning this?" He growled annoyed. Jim wasn't turning on him, he was just pissed. "Or did you just make it up as you went?" The upset light face that was shaking terrified at being reintroduced to being pinned on its stomach spread eagle in almost the same fashion. Arms unable to move, knees and lower legs pressed down hard spread slightly. "Now look. I am going to make a deal with you." He growled taking a step towards the wide blue eyes before growling as they immediately backed up a few. "Pull yourself together blast it and-" He stopped as the doorbell rang. Dark eyes sighing dully to the loud echoing ding traveling around the room. He sighed at the wide blue eyes staring at him, waiting for what came next. With Gene, something always came next. The fun always went on and on. "Get the door." He growled, scarred hand sending the small white t-shirt over towards the blue eyes that caught it and remained locked on him. Just glaring at him as he started rubbing his face irritated. "What are you waiting for?" his eyes flicked up "A grand introduction?" Jim snapped away, ripping the shirt on and shoving him hard as it walked out. His scarred face sighing heavily at the pissed stomping down the stairs before slowly turning around and following. Glancing down at the small dark bottle he pulled from his pocket, all it said was  
  
Drink. Hazardess when encountering products containing and or using zinc.  
  
He cocked an eyebrow. What the hell was zinc? Glancing up at Jim who was opening the door as he started down the stairs.  
  
Jim squint as the door opened letting the sun into his eyes. "Hello?" He frowned slightly, letting out a small sniffle as the short pudgy woman turned around. Light aged green eyes frowning up at him from under the faded red hair and button up sweater.  
  
Her eyes looked him up and down before frowning. ".I am looking for a young man who lives here." She looked more disgusted when all he did was blink. "James Hawking."  
  
He visibly flinched at the use of his full name before making an unsteady nod. "Speaking." He slurred his words out squinting at the woman who's eyes tightened taking an immediate step forward.  
  
Gene was cocking an eyebrow at the short, old, fat chick Jim was letting it. White t-shirt and jeans taking a quick confused step back as she shoved in glaring.  
  
"How *dare you*." She sneered at him with disgust, and his features tightened up confused and upset as his eyes did a small dart. As though not sure what to think, and not sure what to do with her. Who was she!? "Pull my daughter all around town in this filth hole." The green squinted at him furious, watching him just swallow. -SLAP- His face whirled to the side with her blow. Blonde hair letting go of the door and stepping back with the impact. She had tried hard to put all her disgust and hatred into her hand as she let it snap against his face. Blue eyes flicking up defensive as she stood there, watching the red color grow around the light cheek. "You disgust me." She sneered mad. "Lying to my poor daughter while your off carrying out your perverse male fantasies!" She stepped forward watching him shake no stepping back fast. Blue eyes upset, gapping lightly as though they would say something in defense. "Save it! I don't want to hear one lying word from your mouth." She growled "Your no better than the trash that lives on the streets around you."  
  
"Well you have to be the loveliest customers we've seen all day." Her scowling green eyes switched to the outlaw walking up to the silently hysterical blonde hair, wide eyed and red where she had slapped him "It was nice of you to stop by but we're booked." His sly grin shoved her at the door fast. She only looked more outraged them, her mouth flying open to protest as he quickly shoved again. Pushing in front of Jim who was still just standing there and blocking the doorway with his body as he shoved her out. "Thanks for dropping by, try next week when we're not so full." He growled hard at the furious face sneering at him as before slamming the door in her face and locking it. Glaring hard at the strong metal once inch from his eyes as he paused before slowly turning around. Remaining silent as he looked at the slumped over white t-shirt that was choking silently, sobbing without any noise. "You invite customers like that in Jim?" He took a step towards the top of the blonde hair facing him. "No wonder we're in the red when you handle everything." His soft chuckle trying to soften the hard words Daniella's mother had spit, but Jim just ran a hand up underneath the blonde hair. "Don't you listen to her." he grinned, running his hand onto the sobbing shoulder that still smelled like an intense mix of alcoholic drinks.  
  
"Ahhaha." The blonde hair choked a sob as it shoved him off. "Don't." The blue eyes choked at him lightly, taking a small step back and just standing there. Wild blue eyes streaming with tears, breathing hard as they shot around. There was no where to go. No way to get away, everything was the same. Everywhere was the same because he was the same. How could he out run what was on his body? What was in him? "Ahhaa.aa"  
  
His dark eyes fell to a solid expressionless glare as he watched his younger partner sob hysterical were it stood. All sounds he recognized, just hadn't heard in a long time. Since he had known Jim, the blue eyes had been sobbing like that.. Strong light fists balled on either side of the impressively built slightly-shorter-then-him body. White t-shirt choking hard on the snivels, and tears, and the pains. He reached out to rough Jim's shoulder. "DON'T!" The blue eyes shot up furious. "I SAID *NO* DAMNT!" Screaming at him, tasting the warm salt water that ran into its open mouth as it screamed. "You know SHE'S RigHT BLAST IT!" Jim started shaking his head at him with a look. "I've been THIS WAY FROM THE BEGINNING! *BEGINNING!*" Blue eyes sneering out their words as they screamed. Something about him must have made the greenish black hair happy. It would have taken a lot of time, effort and money to come and get him, and it wasn't like he was the first. There had been other weird guys in bars, and that one in the alley that had tried to make a move on him, and Fred had always liked him. There must have been something about how he, was, err, moved or something! That was swaying their way. "Ahh! I AM SO WEEERID! SOMETHING, SOMETHING, something, something...Ahhaa." His dark eyes frowned dully Jim's sobbed words. The light hand pressing at him in the air as if to ward him off with each -something- Blonde hair trying to tell him that it was weird somehow. That it was different, and that something about it was attracting guys. "AaMaybe I am, maybe something I, something I do, or, something Iahha." The blonde hair sniffled hard as it stopped it's slurred sniveling.  
  
"Will you spit it out already blast it!" He snapped at Jim and shook him. Blue eyes snapping wider with a hiccup alarmed by the sudden contact before gently. "Just what the hell is your problem Jim?" His deep voice dropped lightly, speaking hard and baffled at the blonde hair. Soon he was just going to pour the shit down Jim's nose, then there would be no more problem. All this pain would just disappear.  
  
"Do you think...Do you." The blue eyes cringed as they braced for their question. "What is, why do, for some reason Gene." The blonde hair breathed hard, standing still in-between the his hands. "Think that I am, in any way do you think I am attractive?" Jim cringed with the finally choked question as his face fell to a mad slump.  
  
So Jim was still at this huh? Still trying to screw his head with these god damn games. "Think your attractive?" He scowled the repeated question, watching Jim nod unsteadily. "Yeah." He was getting more annoyed, shaking the blue eyes lightly. Watching them frown as he shoved them, just hard enough to cause a single step back. Quickly grabbing Jim's shirt, pulling him forward and punching directly into the confused blue eyes begging him for an answer.  
  
"Ah." Jim choked at his punch, blue eyes looking down fast as the light hands ran up to their pained face. First slapped now punched.  
  
"Yeah." He growled hard yanking Jim back up. Blue eyes just making it to his face before doubling back into the wall with his second punch. "You feel that don't you?" He growled at the Jim's silent crumpled form from where he had just slammed it in the stomach. "You don't see Danny or Mel feeling *anything* like that do you." He growled his lecture, or, as close as there would ever be to one anyway. "*We* feel this." He frowned at the pained blue eyes looking up at him. "So you think about that hard gut feeling next time you want to know how pretty I think you are." He growled annoyed, watching the light face painfully smile at him. Happy. That was a definite no to its question. A definite no Gene was giving while answering for every other guy they knew at the same time. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." He felt a soft smile creep onto his face. As if the entire thing was a joke, stepping forward casually as Jim stood back up. Light face smiling happy at him. Laying a hand on his wrist as he started roughing the light shoulder. "Now you *have* to see what I got for you." He grinned at the nod looking down at the bottle he offered. Frowning slightly with the lack of label and -drink- instructions.  
  
"What's it." He cleared his throat "What's it for Gene?" The dark eyes grinned slyly as he looked up.  
  
"Magic potion." He chuckled at Gene's expression. Opening the tightly sealed container before taking a second glance at the sly smile. Gene wouldn't feed him poison. "It's going to make you drowsy." He studied the small bottle as Gene shrugged. "But you'll love it." Steady nodding muttering a -drink it- at his skeptical expression but, what was the worse it could do?  
  
Dark eyes grinning warmly with relief as the bottled tipped up. Running the warm green liquid into the blonde hair that drank it with trust it was something good. Drank it without explanation of what it was letting into its body. Drank it without question of how drowsy it would make him or how long it would keep him that way. Drank it with nothing more than a small approving nod from the trusted outlaw that assured him he could.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
His squeezed his eyes tighter, blackness still all around him. Sleep still all around him. What the hell time was it? Where was he? He cracked an eye, blue color peering out and running over his bedroom. Blonde hair brushing against his forehead as he turned towards the clock, it was 4:00 pm....PM? He frowned, smooth crisp sheets moving around his chest as he pushed and sat up. Sleep still clutching him, trying to pull him back into the bed as he opened both eyes. Why in the world was he sleeping now? "Hey Ge-." He stopped dead. First calling out for anexplanation or report on what else had happened all day before stopping on Daniella. Smiling down at her sleeping figure. She was gently curled next to him, thin tank top and red skirt frowning at his movement. He ran a hand onto her face, smiling brighter as she frowned more. How lucky he was to wake up to this. He bit his bottom lip to contain the urge to just shake her a wake and play before her face smiled. Wait. Why was she up here too? What the hell had been going on? I can't remember a thing, his mind trailed. Maybe Gene had finally talked him into one of those parties and he had gotten...so smashed that he couldn't...but I would remember doing something like that, he though as he laid back down next to Danny. If it really was four pm getting up was pretty pointless There probably wasn't much work, dinner would be soon, and mm thank god, I am starving. H slowly shut his eyes with a smooth exhale and smile.  
  
Daniella watching awake from next to him. Still just staring at him, he was awake. Just like Gene had said. No matter how upset she had been when he dropped into a light coma and became non responsive to everything for an entire day. Then came back but was so dead asleep he wouldn't wake up for the last three days of her worrying. The last three days of the outlaw dishing her humorous comments and reassurances this would work because it was hard to get. Because it had cost so much. Because he had put so much trust into it. Because it had to work or else Jim would wake up the way he was, still hurt and traumatized from being restrained and vandalized in everyway. Still complete with all the horrible things people had said to him. Reports on what had happened to the inside of his body. Reports of what had happened to his clothes. Reports of how worried he or she was while he was gone. The memories of their faces all looking down at him as they tried to figure out what they should do. Memories of Iris streaming tears, of Mike hanging onto him because all his body could do was throw up seamen. Memories of Darleen making a move on him when he couldn't move and her touch stung. Memories of being in the white room with strangers who did nothing more but examine and report until leaving him with cops who thought he had been investing in his own fun and was just too much of a pussy to take it. These were all the things Gene had said he would forget, and...and it was wonderful. For her love she wanted him to forget because she knew he couldn't move on with it there. That it would take so long and so much for him to try and regain what he had lost in four days. After it took him seven years the first time...if they just had this drug at their fingers tips, should they sit back and wait until he was twenty three to be like he was again? "Jim?" She whispered his name to soft, she meant for it to be louder. She wanted him to hear her, but it ran out of her mouth like the wish of a dream. As much substance as it had no sound. Because her only regret, her only sorrow that these memories were being released was that...he didn't know that she had said she loved him. That she had confessed she had secretly devoted her heart to him while he was playing inside water tanks and engines. Emerging with the look of a chimney sweep with tools and gears in hand and pocket. Because she had grown to love the annoying stubborn boy she remembered. Who was now nothing less then sweet candy, strong and hard, and soft and warm for her. "Jim." She smiled hard as she spoke his name, watching his face turn to look at her. He already knew she was there. Blue eyes grinning immediately as he reached for her.  
  
"Why are we up here at four?" He chuckled his words, as if this was some joke and maybe they had the best party of their lives and somehow he was the one that got hit in the head and couldn't remember it.  
  
"I can't remember." She shook her head as she smiled her answer. Gene could be the one to deal with the long story he concocted, and he could be the one to explain to Jim where two weeks of his life had gone missing to. After the four in the van that were erased and the four from the drug, and all that travel time. "Are you hungry?" She smiled at him from where he was silently laughing at her answer. Nodding slowly as he gave her a -but not hungry enough to get up and do anything about it- smile as he looked back up at the ceiling. She smiled moving over the soft four inches of pillow between them until she was against his face. Gently pressing her lips into his ear and cheek, feeling him turn to look at her. His mouth running onto hers but remaining relaxed and open. "Jim I love you." She smiled whispering the small phrase to him for the second time. Feeling his mouth grin as a small amount of air blew at her mouth with his small choke of a laugh. Strong hands running up the side of her face, holding her head still as his tongue ran into her mouth. Loving all the soft wet skin he could find. Blue eyes opening slightly as he felt her moving towards him. Her thin legs running over his slowly as she pulled herself onto him. Thin weight on top moving her head to the slow sweet motions of his tongue as her thin hands started cupping into the blankets that had pulled in- between.  
  
Her face grinning warmly as she felt his hands drop her face and run onto the back of her thigh, sliding under her skirt softly and puling gently at the small rim of underwear running between her legs. His chest doing a fast down motion as he made a silently laugh to the small playful pinch she sent him. Her mind swarming with possibilities of what else that drug had done to him. What Gene might have been evil enough to mix into it, or what he might have edited from the label so Jim would have drank it. She hadn't seen the bottle yet, so by the way he was acting. All this excitement could have been the drug.  
  
She stopped kissing looked down at him as he pulled his mouth back. Blue eyes looking up at her warmly as they thought. Watching her smile down at him. Waiting to hear what he would have to say as his eyes became more serious and she bit her bottom lip. He was thinking about what she would see if he took everything off. Arguing in his head if he should while at the same time not carrying as he felt her shift slightly. Thin feminine figure touching all of him as she moved, waiting for his statement or something. "Who is home?" He grinned slyly watching her fast giggled -just Gene and Mel downstairs in the kitchen last time I saw, or maybe in Mel's room now since Gene was getting nuts.- She watched him grin hard, what a moron Gene was. His blue eyes studying her face and smile as he let his hand slip into her pants. Her soft nose scrunching slightly before jumping slightly as she made a move towards his pants. "When I was younger.." She stopped at the sound of his voice. Her fingers dropping the zipper to his fly now that she had unbuttoned the top to his jeans. Blue eyes watching her look up at him, as he tried to think about the easiest way to put this. "I was scarred." He stopped, stating the fact hard and to the point. Watching her just continue to smile warmly for an additional eight seconds before looking back down and pulling down his fly. "Danny." He frowned, grabbing her shoulders and arms fast making her eyes snap up. Giving a fast alarmed squeak as he shoved quick and strong, moving her off and over before rolling on top. Watching her eyes spark with excitement he was being so rough while he tried to talk. "I want you to listen to me." She nodded, slowly moving her hands up to either side of her face as if he had a gun and flashing him a grin. "Ha" He choked a fast laugh at her teasing, before slipping to a more serious expression as her legs slowly spread underneath him. Rapping onto each of his as she continued giggling up, waiting for him to finish. "Gene found me when I was four and kept me for some loser reason." He shook his head absently as he started to explain. "I don't know where my parents are, or who they are...I never met them or heard anything about them...other than...small rumors about my dad." He frowned as he made eye contact from where he had been looking into the pillow thinking. Calm green eyes listening to him. "I had been sold to some guy when I was...younger...but I *still remember it*." He suddenly frowned hard, as if she might argue he could have imagined it being to young at the time to remember such things. "I never knew the guys name, but he used me and, I have scars from it." He watched her soft green color start to sink as she listened to his sad tale. His sad secret.  
  
"Is this your secret Jim?" She watched his mouth shut from where he was going to say something. "I always knew you had one. Your such a bad liar." She gently smiled, watching him relax with her easy tone. "If you have scars you don't want me to see, I won't look at them." She gave him a sly look, he could easily just push his pants down and do her now and she'd never see a thing. He shook his head with a frown.  
  
"No. I know it's me who makes it hard for you." Her expression fell. "I am, I am..." He grinned suddenly. "I am trying not to be a prick here." Watching her eyebrows raise as she giggled softly. "I just wanted to tell you so you wouldn't be...surprised." He shrugged watching her smile. He was ready now.  
  
"I don't care." She shook her head watching him think about her comment.  
  
"Yeah but, I just wanted to-"  
  
"-No Jim." She interrupted him fast, watching him frown. "I mean I don't care...at all." She smiled warmly, watching a small lop sided grin start to grow over his face. "If you think it's so important that you have some scars on you..." She shrugged lightly "Maybe I should tell you, you don't have to be so easy on me because I am broken in." She smiled lightly watching his face swamp over with a baffled frown. She wasn't a virgin? "But I am *not* easy."  
  
"Haha" He chocked a fast laugh as she growled at him. Her face becoming strong suddenly, even from where she was under him, spread and pinned, but relaxed. Her green eyes watching him nod as he looked down at her. Feeling his excitement grow as he looked at the way she was attached to him. Her green eyes giggling at how fast he moved his hands under her shirt. Snapping at her sides before running underneath her to her back. A sly excited expression sweeping over him as she felt him un-strapping her bra. Blue eyes watching the front of her shirt loosen slightly as the pinkish soft silk unattacheded from her, leaving nothing but soft handfuls of skin she was giving to him. Her green eyes giggling as she watching him ease off her slightly to get his pants fully undone and off as she discretely ran her hands under her skirt and into part of her underwear so she could slide them off. Watching him stop moving as he pulled his hand out of his pocket. Blue eyes frowning at the condom he pulled out before looking up at her. Her green eyes closing in a fast smile. Gene was such a dog! She was going to have to kick him later for second guessing them like this. "Did we..." He was frowning baffled when she opened her eyes and looked at his face. "Go to a...party? Or..." She shrugged watching his baffled expression just look at the small square package before letting out a shrugged grin and ripping it open fast to her giggling. Blue eyes ripping out the contents before catching her discrete slow movements and snapping his hand under her skirt. Watching her thin legs jump as his hand pulled her underwaer down her legs much faster then she was. Absolutly fasinated with the soft pink silk against her creamy skin. Grinning down at her loose tank top and red skirt as he stood up. Hopping lightly to get his pants off as she kicked her legs, ridding her self of the pink color. Giggling at his fast hop and quick snap back under the sheets just blonde hair, bare skin and gray boxers. Blue eyes positioning themselves directly above her green pair as she felt his hands moving slightly between her lower legs as he slide the condom on. Light face giving her a small lop sided grin before becoming serious, this was going to be it.  
  
"Your such a butthead Jim." She smiled warmly, watching him grin as she pulled more of the sheets up to them. His body shifting around slightly, getting ready as he watched her face intently. Green eyes looking down at what she could see of him under the sheets before smiling at him. Running her hands into his hair as he smiled. The fingers in his blonde strands tickling him as he moved up so he was looking straight down at her. Leaning closer to her so their cheeks were touching and she could feel his heavy breathing and musty-spice smell running onto her face as she pushed his boxers off under the blankets. His mouth suddenly coming down on hers and loving into her mouth as he moved closer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are...you...ok?" His chest was still panting as she opened an eye and looked at him with a not. Her face blushed from cheek to cheek and damped with sweat. Smiling at him as he ran a hand onto her forehead and back into her hair. Her fingers under his chin, keeping his face above hers as he continued sucking in air. He had stopped all breathing during his climax and he laughed as she gently flicked his nose with her tongue. He tasted salty and sweet, grinning as he rolled to the side and started relaxing. Her arms sliding across his chest and nuzzling into him satisfied and happy. Slowly wiggling to his neck and tickling him before sitting up slightly kissing his chest. Blue eyes looking down at her, still breathing pretty heavily as she started moving lower. His face scrunching to a soft grunt as she stopped over his lower abs. Watching his hand raise as if to grab her before hesitating. Watching her unsteadily as she started traving down pulling the blankets with her until the cooler air of the bedroom ran over his warm, moist private skin.  
  
Gene found me when I was four...sold to...have scars...used me. She drew in a quick silently breath as she looked down at him. He wasn't joking when he said he had scars. Small welts of skin were randomly placed on the tops of his thighs and around his lower sensitive skin from the cigarettes that hand burnt him. Thin welted lines ran around him as if someone had taken a knife and slashed at him repeatedly.  
  
He flinched as the top of her head continued looking up at her, her eyes looking down. Slowly running a finger over a long thin scar. Her mind frowning, it looked like Gene's hard skin. When he worked she had seen the outlaw's lower back scarred up like the rest of him, only Jim's was compacted to one area. Her thin fingers running along the side of his hips and down his legs slightly before moving towards his butt and feeling gently. Like a mother checking over her child, she sent her fingers feeling for more. Concerned as she felt around his skin to his frowning. His eyes just making out the puckered brow and saddened look on her face before she lowered still, kissing him gently. Her lips gently pressing against his skin. Kissing softly as she moved around before slowly tracing down the light skin that was becoming hard with her stimulation. Her green eyes flicking up, watching his concerned frowning blue eyes look down at her from over the strong abs that were breathing up and down fast. Both stimulated and hard, while worried about what she was thinking after watching her first reaction. Blue eyes scrunching as he laid his head back onto the pillow, looking up at the ceiling as she moved down a little lower.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yeah Cid." He sighed heavily running over the story for the millionth time. First eight or nine times with Iris, countless times with Darleen who could have cared less and now with Cid. His dark eyes frowning dull and bored as he listened to her slowly repeating his story back at him. They went to a party, got drunk, had some fun, and he passed out cause he drank some illegal stuff. His reckless brain had tried hard to come up with some type of story for how any other injuries could have come about. Leaving that part up to an -I'll let you know later- to everyone he talked to. Everyone just had to know, this never happened and they were to never say anything about it unless they wanted to deal with him.  
  
But things had worked out in his favor and now he really didn't need another story. His dark eyes trying not to grin as he watched Mel turn on the empty washing machine to try and block out Daniella's moaning from upstairs. If Jim had any other injuries he could just blame it on Jim himself. Who knew what he was doing to Daniella to make her scream like that. "Yeah." He chuckled his confirmation to Cid's story as she finished. His face grinning hard as he tried to block out the noise from upstairs and focus on Cid before frowning. That was his bed too. Where was he supposed to sleep? "Yeah, so just make sure you tell Mike if you see him before me." He grinned widely at nothing. Watching Mel continue to cook before stopping to stare at his face for a second and shake her head humored. Thin sky blue dress opening the oven and taking out the hot chocolate cake before checking on the chicken cooking on the stove.  
  
Mocha eyes glancing back at his mumbled -Yeah talk to you soon- to the sounds of the phone hanging up. Dark eyes grinning slyly as he just sat there, chuckling lightly at the rough sounds coming from upstairs. "Not a word Gene." She shook her head, repressing her own smile. She knew he was just glaring at her, grinning widely like that. Dark eyes watching her soft shoulders move slightly as she laughed silently.  
  
"Hahaha." He started laughing as he stood up. Grinning into the fridge and grabbing the Parmesan cheese for her. Those noises couldn't be more proof that the drugged worked. Jim would be fine now, he wouldn't know or remember anything. It would be just like before because no one was going to say anything about it, and Jim wasn't going to have to live with it.  
  
"Gene shh." She sent him a scolding giggle as he grinned at her, brushing into her butt as he handed her the cheese. "Please." She smiled warmly moving, the chicken around with a wooden spoon. Gene's hand gripping hers and yanking her around as she tried to move the chicken. "Gene!" She shot him a giggle. "You don't want to eat them when their burnt." His hand dropped immediately, no that wasn't good. Dark eyes watching her quickly flip all the chicken before sighing and adding some salt to the whole mix. "Gene this..." She trailed as he leaned into the cabinet next to her. "This...really worked...right?" The smile she offered him was unsure and hoping it would be a yes. Mocha eyes smiling brightly as he grinned, nodding.  
  
"Don't pretend like you can't hear this Mel." He motioned towards the hall with another loud feminine scream. His scarred face grinning as he was able to decipher Jim making noise right along with her. Familiar with the tones of the blue eyes after twelve years of experience.  
  
"Gene." She shot him a small frown. "Don't be rude." She smiled down at the chicken before sighing lightly "Maybe I should go turn on the washing machine too." She frowned as he just laughed at her sincere statement. "Gene don't be so..." she trailed, not sure what he shouldn't be as he just slouching back into the kitchen chair laughing hard. Dark eyes grinning as she glanced at him. Scarred face slowly dropping to a more serious air as she just continued looking at him, as if waiting. "The clinic called today." Her eyes fell back to the chicken immediately, no response come back. "They said they want you to come back down and..." She shrugged. He knew what they would want from him. Dark eyes frowning as she looked back up.  
  
"Doesn't matter how much I give them." He shook his head irritated. "Blasted doctors, what do they know anyway." His irritated growl silenced to a frown with the small -more then us- she whispered to him. Raven hair standing still looking at the chicken as he got up. "Don't you worry about it Melfina." He grinned warmly, feeling her nod as he gently took her shoulders. "It will all work out." He grinned slyly as she glanced up. His dark eyes smiling warmly as her soft hand just ran onto his face lovingly. He was right, it would work.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She moved opening her eyes as she woke up and glanced at the clock 7:00. "Jim." She nudged the light shoulder she was sleeping on. Watching him just frown slightly asleep. Green eyes smiling as she reached up to his face and plugged his nose. Bit\ing her bottom lip as she fought to hold down her giggles. He would have to breath sometime. Blue eyes frowning for several seconds before pushing her hand off to a -go to hell Gene-. "Jim!" She giggled rolling onto her stomach and hugging his chest from where she had been sleeping loved up to his side. Strong light arm around her, holding her to him. Blue eyes opening at her excessive giggling and looking at her half asleep. "I am so so hungry." See smiled at him watching him just shut his eyes to a sleepy smile. To half asleep to register that was an indirect -go get food.-  
  
"Ah!" He jumped lightly as she leaned onto his chest and let her teeth gently bite him. Blue eyes sitting up fast and yawning as she leaned off him smiling. Pulling the sheets back onto her exposed chest as they pulled forward with his body. Blonde hair looking around the room before at the clock and then back to her.  
  
"Jim I am hungry." She smiled at him watching him nod before his fast chuckle. Blue eyes searching for his pants on the floor before pulling the sheets up and looking underneath for them.  
  
"Hey." she shot him a frown as the cool air ran over her thin naked body. Green eyes just listening to his hard laugh as he disappeared under the white cotton. Her face grinning to his muffled -ow- as she felt him teasingly grab her ankle before running a hand up the inside of her leg slightly. Her face biting her bottom lip fast as she kicked playfully, but she hadn't meant for it to be part of his face. Blonde hair immerging back up with her suddenly handing her the thin pair of pink underwear as he laid back down. Arching his back lightly as he slide his boxers back on under the covers before getting up and looking for his pants. "Go get fooood." She whined at him, watching him cock an eyebrow at her as she kicked her feet. Blue eyes just smiling warmly at her, watching her green eyes giggle at him. It was the best sex she had ever had in her entire life, better then most things she had seen in the movies, and he had done it all. His first time, made her forget where she was and who else could hear her when she planned on keeping it low. His body making her only aware of his smooth tickling thrusts. "Jim where did you learn all that?" She smiled at him as she watched him pull up his pants. Blue eyes glancing at her lightly before back down at the button he was doing up. Light shoulder shrugging before his strong grin as he listened to her mumbled -Amazing- sinking back into the bed as he opened the door and walked into the hall. Blue eyes glancing at the kitchen to the sound of the outlaw's voice before Mel answered something back. His mind smiling hard as he smelled the cake and started for the stairs fast.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What about a boy?" He grinned hard cocking an eyebrow at her raven hair  
  
"What about a little girl." She smiled warmly watching him grin. That was good to. "How about...ummm...Madison." She smiled warmly.  
  
"Sounds nice." He grinned watching her look back down at her tea cup from where she sat across the kitchen table. "What about a boy?" He chuckled lightly, teasing her.  
  
"Gene stop." She giggled softly. "That's what you say to everything." her eyes fell to the table with her soft sigh. "I guess we'll just get, what...." She shrugged. "We get." She smiled warmly watching his dark eyes just send her a humored grunt before switching up as Jim trudged into the room. Half open blue eyes and disastrous blonde hair trudging to the fridge in gray boxers and blue jeans threatening to fall off with the next step. Mocha eyes glanced down, hiding her small smile and blush. -She hadn't heard a thing.-  
  
"Mourning." The blue eyes mumbled pulling open the fridge while looking at the cooking oven.  
  
"Evening." His dark eyes grinned watching Jim glance at him like -no, mourning- before back at the clock. Oh yeah that's right it was 7 pm.  
  
"Yeah." The blue eyes grinned eyeing the cake on the counter. "Can I.." He trailed glancing at Mel who nodded at him.  
  
"I made it for you." She smiled warmly watching Geneg give her a frown. It wasn't like he didn't want cake too, and here she was just *giving* it all to Jim.  
  
"Oh yes." The grinning blue eyes shot back at the cake. All his. "This is good. I love you Mel." yanking two forks out of the draw and stabbing them into the rich chocolate before pulling the fridge back open. "Gene ahhh..." He trailed glancing at the unusually happy outlaw watching him. "Can you...with..." The blue eyes made a fast side dart towards Mel when she wasn't looking. Gene slumped to an understanding, yet irritated look. It was being kicked out of its own room. One eyebrow cocking back to him and nodding at his pocket as he bumped the fridge door further open with his hip. "What?" He frowned looking down at his pants. They were there, his fly was zipped, what?  
  
"You got something in your pocket?" Gene watched his drop the fridge and dig around in his pockets before shaking no.  
  
"No. Why?" The blue eyes frowned slightly confused as they looked up. Watching him grin happy, he had found the condom alright. Blue eyes making a face as her just leaned back in his chair slightly. "Mel can I have this?" Jim grinned sweetly at the mocha eyes watching him take the entire bottle of Sprite from the fridge to her long sigh.  
  
"Go ahead Jim." She waved an exhausted ok. They didn't really have the money for this, but at least he wasn't tracking dirt all over the kitchen. "Do you feel Alright?" She smiled warmly at the back of the blonde hair. Suppressing her smile as her eyes ran over the red finger nail scratches on the back of either his shoulders.  
  
He nodded. "Feel great." Cutting a piece of cake and letting it fall to a dish before taking a step towards the table and sitting it in front of the outlaw. Dark eyes glancing at it with a humored grunt, stupid Jim knew he wanted some of the cake. "Why?" The blue eyes smiled warmly at her as she stood up and moved in front of him. Mocha eyes studying the blue color looking back at her, nothing but happy. No idea of what had happened to him or how upset he had been a few days ago.  
  
"I am so happy your here Jim." She watched him frown confused as she gently ran her hand onto his arm before suddenly attaching to him.  
  
"Mel?" His eyes snapped at Gene who looked slightly shocked, but they both had seemed fine when he came in there. "What' the matter with you?" He grinned happy as hell. "Where else would I be? Course I am fine." She gave him a weak smile as she looked up trying to relax. Letting her hands trail down his arms softly as he stood there. Hard and firm, just as he did before everything happened.  
  
"Sorry I..." He smiled softly at she simply stopped talking before offering an -it-s fine- shrug. Gently squeezing the portion of her hands still clinging to him.  
  
"Sure I can have the cake?" He flashed her a lop sided grin as she nodded, Gene just grinning happily as he looked over. Yeah, he didn't want to know what they were doing down here to act so wacked and happy to see *him* of all people. "K." He grabbed the cake, sprite, and forks starting for the stairs.  
  
"Jim I put your laundry on the dryer!" He grinned at Mel as she sat down calmly before turning around to yell back at Jim. Smiling at the -Okaay!- that called back with footsteps heading up the stairs.  
  
"He's fine." She glanced up at Gene smile. "Don't confuse him." He flashed her a small look, Jim was smart and she nodded immediately.  
  
"Sorry I...but you didn't see him when....you were at Heighfong." He watched her face call upset. No, that's right, he hadn't seen Jim then. He had left him with two girls, only to come back and have him play that mind game.  
  
"I know." He frowned, he could only imagine the stuff Jim probably said or did. Because he was smart, and bitter. "He didn't mean it Mel." He flashed her a lop side grin as he grabbed some of the chocolate cake and started chewing. Mocha eyes smiling at him, and Jim. Both of them happy as hell with the chocolate pastry. If they only knew it was a box cake.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He frowned as he walked back in to the darkened room, watching Daniella jump. "I would have knocked." She smiled at his full arms immediately, quickly heading to the edge of the bed as she pulled her tank top lower. "You Alright?" He frowned concerned as he caught her small wince. Green eyes freezing for a small moment before reaching towards Mel's box recipe. She was starving. She hadn't eaten anything all day. She had just been stayed with Jim, then she feel asleep, then he came to and well...now she was finally getting food. He watched her start eating, thin figure sitting lightly on the bed, chewing.  
  
"Sorry." He mumbled watching her look at him as she chewed. "I.." He gave an apologizing shrug for getting a little rough before. Relaxing as she shook her head with a -don't be ridiculous, it's not your fault- expression. "Is there anything I can do?" He frowned watching her.  
  
'No." She swallowed hard. "After I stuff my face, I want to take a shower." She gave him a wide smile. "Then I should probably go home."  
  
He made a face. "You can't stay?"  
  
"I should probably go." She shrugged, usually she stayed for three or four days at a time. This visit she had been there for about five days straight. But he couldn't remember that.  
  
"Why now?" He made a face sinking into the bed more. "You just got here?"  
  
"Yeah I know but..." She trailed for of an excuse. "My mom was really acting up so I told her I would come home." He nodded disappointed. Running a hand against her thigh from where she sat and he laid back in the sheets.  
  
"Sure." He grinned watching her smile. Leaning down and rubbing her face into his neck and cheek sweetly.  
  
"I love you." She smiled warmly as she felt him grab her. Hugging her tight. "I will come back tomorrow." He was satisfied with all of this, even if she did have to go home. "That was the best I 've ever had Jim." She gave him a sly smile as she sat up. Watching the blue eyes under her slowly spread a lop sided grin. Thrilled it could do something right. "Is Gene downstairs?" She made a face as he nodded. Running down the hall dressed like she was wouldn't really be too fun if Gene was just lounging on the couch. I mine as well stop and dance for him to, she thought sarcastically.  
  
"He's in the kitchen with Mel." Jim started talking again, tickling her softly. "She was really weird when I went down. Wanted to know...na forget it." He grinned shaking his head no as she kept her eyes locked on him. Mel had been really concerned when he dropped into the coma.  
  
"I am going to go take a shower." He only chewed and nodded as she got up. Slowly sliding off the bed with a small quiet cringe-that he caught.  
  
"You ok?" He sat up fast, frowning concerned. Watching her nod as she walk gingerly towards the door. Man he had opened her up. Green eyes opening it before looking back at him.  
  
"Sit." She snapped as he stood up and started coming at her to help. Blue eyes stopping with her command and merely standing there. "I am fine." She sighed before washing a satisfied, mischievous smile over her face. "Congratulations Jim." He raised his eyebrows. "Your the biggest thing I've ever *heard* of." She was out the door in a flash. Quickly sprinting to the bathroom in pink underwear and a white tank top. Holding her skirt, bra, jewelry and sneakers. Blue eyes still fixed on the door she shut behind her. Swallowing slowly as a grin started building. Biggest thing she had ever * heard* of. Not seen or felt. *Heard* of. He laughed falling back into the sheets, grabbing a handful of the cake. If Gene did decide to wonder off with Mel after Danny left. The plan was to lay horizontal across the bed. Sleep. Cake there so he could eat the rest for breakfast.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He sighed heavily, letting the cool water run through his blonde hair as he stood in the shower. Enjoying the colder water now that the hot had run out, but it was still early mourning. His stomach full of cake.  
  
"Jim?" He frowned at the outlaws voice as the bathroom door opened slightly. Blue eyes opening to look at the inside of the white shower curtain around him.  
  
"Yeah!?" He called back over the water, turning the pressure down some to hear as he moved out from under it.  
  
"I'm going down to..." He frowned listeningg to Gene sigh hard and annoyed. "I've got to go down and see Judith! I'll be gone for some hour keep an eye on the phone for me." He grinned under the water, he didn't hear that phrase coming.  
  
"Yeah what about Mel!?" He chuckled, hearing the small choke of a laugh as the door shut. "Gene!?" Did Gene really just leave and not answer about Mel? Not one word to keep an eye on her?  
  
"Yeah her too." he frowned at the deep scarred voice that sounded as thought it were leaning into the wall by the sink. "Listen." He sighed heavily. Judith didn't know anything about what he had done. Yeah ok he was going to tell her. Of course he had to tell her or she'd probably be the one to give it away. His mind racing for a reason Judith was going to want to see Jim later today. An excuse for the appointment. "Listen at the party.." He flashed a sly grin to the white shower curtain and running water. "You drank this new mix."  
  
He scowled a sigh, almost a grunt rinsing soap from his hair. "Gene just get out and I'll come out and talk to you!" Gene's bored face just lazily watching the curtain. He wasn't going to go through this while Jim would have the option of walking out. Now was a good time.  
  
"You want Mel to hear this?" He frowned annoyed listening to the growl.  
  
"Get out." Jim was frowning at him from behind the curtain as the water shut off.  
  
"This stuff you drank made you sick. It scared the shit out of me." He grinned as the curtain pulled back to the blonde hair. Towel around its waiste frowning at him.  
  
"I don't remember any of this Gene." Jim shook his head, throwing a skeptical expression. That didn't sound like him.  
  
Gene shrugged. "You got smashed." Jim made a face. That didn't sound like him either. "Look you got a little wasted, and had some fun. Right-"  
  
"-When?" The blue eyes frowned pulling a t-shirt on.  
  
"About a week ago." He tried to say it as casually as he could, but Jim perked up immediately.  
  
"What did you just say!? Over A Week!" The blue eyes widened taken back by his statement.  
  
"You were sick for four, few.some days, then slept for most of the rest." Jim was still staring at him, thinking through this.  
  
"You let me drink this?!" The blue eyes squint up accusingly. "*What* party was this?! Where? Who's was it!?" Jim sounded mad. He never would have gone to a party like this, it had to be Gene's doing!? Why the hell would he have gone!? Or Drank that!?  
  
"Jim your telling me you don't remember anything?" He shot a supposed frown at the blonde hair he was lying to. "Don't remember anything?!" He shot it again, trying not to laugh as he faked baffled look. Blue eyes just frowning at him. "Alright well look. We got wasted and you drank this shit that made you sick. Judith saw you and..."  
  
"I saw Judith!?" The blue eyes did a fast blink. He hadn't *seen* her, seen her, in some five years. ".Well how is she? What did she have to say? Why did I see her? Gene this sounds.." Jim skeptically shook no again, spitting questions. His dark eyes slumped to a dull frown. This was going to be harder then he thought.  
  
"I already told you, because you were sick. The solution through off you digestion and messed up your intestines some." He shrugged watching Jim continue to a fast wide eyed look of confused concern. He should have remembered some of this!? "So Judith saw you, gave you some type of sedative and knocked you out for about three days...four, five days." He shrugged if he kept randomly spitting numbers Jim was bound to get pissed. "So.she wants to see you again today."  
  
"Gene." Jim spit his name calmly, staring at him as it tried to take all this in. Danny hadn't said anything about this either. "What exactly did it do to my intestines?" The blonde frowned mad. "What the hell are you talking about I...." Jim's glare dropped, unsure of what it was arguing about. Or how to argue it. Strong body sighing hard as it shift it's weight for a moment rubbing its eyes.  
  
"Don't worry yourself about it. Your fine, it hardly hurt you." He grinned lightly Jim just scowled irritated. "Would you have rather Mel told you this?" The blue eyes gave his comment a quick squint as they started putting pants on. "She doesn't know to much about the party, cause I didn't tell her." He flashed a lop sided grin. "Neither does Danny, but I managed to cover both our asses which is more then I can say for you." He watched Jim frown as he shot a finger at it. Biting his tongue so he wouldn't laugh, even though this was hard, Jim was hysterical.  
  
"What the hell did you do to make me go with you!?" Jim threw the sink wash cloth at him, frowning. It never would have gone to *that* type of party. What the hell!?  
  
"Don't look at me." He grinned. "I didn't put a gun to your head." He chuckled watching the Jim just sigh heavily. Looking irritated but utterly confused.  
  
"Well...well." The light hand made small movement. "How are we? What are we doing financially? Gene...I had an engine I had to fix. And what about you?!" The blue eyes frowned, an annoyed gesture nodding at him. "What did that thing say about your blood huh?"  
  
He frowned glancing away. "Nothing. That's why I have go now." He grit his teeth as he spoke, Jim slowly nodding. "Look you got to drive down in about a half an hour...alright?" He cocked an eyebrow slowly, watching Jim cocking one back at him. Watching his surprised fast blink as it smiled, then nodded at him.  
  
"Yeah fine. Go. I'll be there in a half an hour." He uncrossed his arms pushing off the wall giving Jim a squint. Blonde hair laughing at him softly as he shut the door behind him. Idiot.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He sighed lightly as he walked out of the bathroom. Grinning as he looked over the banister, listening to Daniella's familiar voice say she'd -be fine and so would the pie- Melfina nodded and left to the market. He grinned, heading down the stairs quickly. Watching the small jean skirt and a button up white scrunch shirt just walk into the kitchen and bend over, looking into the oven. He grinned watching her, slowly sneaking over as she repeatedly pressing the button to turn on the inside light. His face grinning hard at the -stupid oven- she muttered. Standing up and sighing hard, reaching for the pot holder.  
  
"Ah!" She squeaked as he grabbed her arms, sneak attack success. She giggled after her fast jolt, smelling his strong soap and shampoo from behind. "Jim you idiot." She sighed heavily, listening to his laugh as she turned around to look at her. Blue eyes studying her outfit and thin figure as he grinned at her, watching her just raise her eyebrows.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
His dark eyes were a bored slump under his unruly red hair as he hit the blinker and took a right. Stupid Jim, asking all those questions. The sooner Jim shut up the better. He growled, who knew what Judith was going to say to this. Though he doubted she would do anything legal about them having something so *illegal*. Never mind him feeding it to Jim with out tell him what it..."Ahhh" He growled out loud, damnt he forgot that stupid blood thing she gave him last time. As if testing his blood again was going to do anything helpful. He scowled slowing down and turning around. Glaring ahead annoyed as he started back towards the warehouse to get it, if he moved fast enough maybe he wouldn't be late.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He grinned at her smooth affectionate hmm as he continued kissing her. Daniella's back against the refrigerator, shirt unbuttoned as his hand ran inside her bra massaging. Stronger tongue digging away at her mouth and lips. Sucking and pulling as he pressed into her in slow rocking motions before stopping. Watching her breath in deeply as he pulled out of her mouth. Her green eyes sighing heavily as she smiled getting air. "Jim." She frowned "We're in the middle of your kitchen."  
  
"I know." He grinned  
  
"Your doors are unlocked." She mumbled her protest as she looked around at the windows and doors to the sounds of him undoing his pants.  
  
"I know." He grinned wider, shoving his jeans and boxers down, his t-shirt covering everything as he came back at her.  
  
"What are you crazy!?" She spit her fast whisper at him as she felt him shift his weight in front of her. He didn't look like he was playing around anymore, he looked serious. Blonde hair cocking a sly grin at her as he spread his legs lightly, keeping his pants from falling down as he ran a hand back up to her chest. Her face slightly concerned and slightly distracted as he buried his face in her shirt loving into her with his tongue. Grabbing her around the waist and jerking her up slightly. "Jim! Are you nuts! Against your." She trailed at his nodding as his mouth ran back over some of her sensitive chest. Her weigh sinking into him, straddling his hips as he leaned off her. She tightened her legs to hand on with a soft hum.  
  
"Ahh." She moaned, tilting her head back into the fridge as she felt him shift his weight again. Spreading his legs more to hang onto her. Thin hands running into his blonde hair, holding his head as she pushed her hips back to his force rubbing her into the fridge.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He growled slamming the car door annoyed. Ok now he would probably be late because he traffic was a bitch getting her and he could sure as hell bet it would be a bitch going back. "Damnt" He frowned grabbing the front door and ripping it open annoyed. Stopping dead at directly-ahead-of-him-sight in the kitchen. "Well that's something I don't see a lot." He grinned dropping his gaze as he slowly shut the door and started towards the bathroom. Ignoring the sight of Jim pressing Daniella into the fridge, lets spread, jeans next to falling off as her thin legs rapped around his waist. Soft feminine moans responding to his quick pumps and fast tempo. He grinned, there was no reason to disturb them. He grabbed the useless box and crap along the side of the bathroom sink to a loud -AHHH JJIIIM!!- from the kitchen. His eyes flicked up at the mirror, this was a switch. Maybe Jim really would come out and party with him after all. Since he could remember Jim had been against it. His dark eyes glancing back down at the box he was filling with pieces. He remembered all right, man was that funny now.  
  
__*~*~*~INTO THE PAST~*~*~*__  
  
"How much would we save if we ate cereal for every meal?" He grinned lightly looking at the eight year old blonde hair in front of him chewing over the bowl of cocoa puffs.  
  
"Is the cereal on sale or not on sale when we buy it." Jim spoke chewing, watching him think.  
  
"Do them both, first on sale, then not on sale." He grinned lightly watching Jim nod, computing. Working numbers in it's head.  
  
"We're not going to save anything." The blonde hair shook no watching him frown.  
  
"What? Why not? Cereal is the cheapest thing we buy." He made a face spooning more into his mouth.  
  
"Yeah well, you eat to much of it. We need to eat a lot to be full so it's not worth it Gene." Jim shook his head, watching him just squint from over his sixth bowl. Jim was on his fourth. "Gene do humans have a scientific name?" The blue eyes sighed leaning into the table as they reached for the box. Watching the un-entertained dark eyes just look at him.  
  
"What is that? That weird name that sounds like gibberish everything has?" He cocked an eyebrow, watching Jim nod. "Beats the hell out of me." He shrugged lightly watching Jim fiddle with the small pocket knife it had. "Where'd you get that?" He grinned at the blue eyes that looked up at him chewing from where it was reading off the cereal box.  
  
"Danny gave it to me." The blue eyes smiled at is softly as they wiggled it in their fingers. "I can't do anything with it though.to weak a blade." He shrugged, his black shirt and jeans lounging at the table now, six bowls might be enough.  
  
"Well you didn't take it apart." He grinned watching Jim shrug, but Jim *hadn't* taken it apart because it was a present and he liked it because it was from Danniella. "Did you give her anything back?" He cocked an eyebrow as Jim shook no.  
  
"What do I have she would want?" Jim shot him a dull look before glancing back at the box. "Did you know this is good for pregnant women?" Jim sighed, sliding the box back into the kitchen table. "How come they say pregnant women? Don't you think humans would be better off if they were born in eggs rather than from stomachs?"  
  
He grinned, lughing as he stood up with the cereal box and his bowl. "It wouldn't be half as fun that way." He grinned slyly, watching the Jim just look at him. Clueless to his comment. "Besides, then we'd have to watch them, or sit on them to make them hatch." He chuckled with his shrug.  
  
"Other animals have their young in eggs. Most of the species around here do it." He frowned at Gene as the scarred face just kept studying him.  
  
"We're not animals Jim. We're mammals."  
  
"I know that." Jim frowned at him insulted. "I think it would be more practical Gene. Easier."  
  
"What do *you* know about easier?" He grinned at the blonde hair watching it shrug. "You know where babies come from don't you?" He cocked an eyebrow. Slowly dawning on the conclusion if no one told Jim when he was four it was going to be his job.  
  
"Yes." The blue eyes frowned, but they didn't blush so it was a no. "Girls." Jim looked up at him, watching his face slump. "What's wrong Gene?" Confused blue eyes watching his irritated slump.  
  
"Yeah well, you want to know?" Say no kid. Say no!  
  
"Sure." Jim shrugged, looking back down at the knife. "Is it interesting cause I don't want to listen if you just going to waste my time Gene." The blonde hair sighed at him. Watching him frown, but this looked more interesting since Gene wasn't contributing any information yet. Or blabbering like a moron with a sly expression that would tease him.  
  
"Well.How bad do you want to know?" He frowned irritated, no one said he had to get stuck with this kind of crap.  
  
"Duh Gene, just spit it out." Jim ginned at him, watching him nod to follow as he started for the living room. Listening to Jim quickly fill his mouth with food before fallowing. "Where are we going?" The blue eyes chewed a slurred question watching him point at the couch.  
  
"Your going to learn about this now so I *never* have to do it again." Gene shot him a look, watching him just flash a skeptical expression.  
  
"Eggs would be more efficient Gene." The blue eyes nodded at their own comment as they watched him pull a video out from behind the tv and put it in.  
  
"Sit down." The dark eyes glanced back at him, watching the red shirt and beige kakis just sit down. Blue eyes watching him as he came over with the remote. "It's only a half an hour."  
  
Jim looked up at him with a slight frown. "What is it?" Moving over more as he slouched into the cushion before giving him a look as he slung his arm around the thin shoulders with a grin. Dragging Jim to his side and hanging on so he couldn't try to get away.  
  
"It's a.a documentary." He hit the power, fast forwarding through all the porn advertisements and some of the beginning talk before pressing play as the smooth taking Spanish guy starting undressing the younger green haired model he shoved into the bed.  
  
"You Liar!" Jim growled immediately, shoving him annoyed as it blushed at the dirty movie. Quickly trying to get off the couch as he yanked it back.  
  
"Shut up and sit." He growled annoyed watching the wide blue eyes look at the screen as the girls breasts came into view. Spanish hands working on her jeans and pulling them off and she fought weakly. Supposedly trying to get away as he held her down, but so infatuated with getting his sex she couldn't. He glanced down at Jim, growling at the blue eyes that were looking off towards the couch. "Come on." He nudged the red t-shirt a little. "Look" Jim glanced up slightly, blue eyes hiding under the blonde hair. Wiggling as he grabbed the underneath of the small chin and pulled it up.  
  
"Ahh get off me!" Jim growled wiggling around. Shoving at him as he straightened the smaller head up forcing it to look at the screen as he held it firm. Wide blue eyes listening to the feminine giggling as her pants were pulled off and her hands were tied up. She wasn't wearing any underwear. "Aaa geeeez." He glanced down at the small mumble, watching the blue eyes look down as the camera gave a full shot of the nude female body.  
  
"Hey wears your pocket knife?" He flashed a grin at the blonde hair looking away. Watching the blue eyes snap back up as he made his threat clear. Light face frowning upset at the moaning of the feminine legs as the Spanish fingers inserted into her. Dark eyes watching the blonde hair lean into him more. Shrinking into his side upset by the video and shaking slightly as he frowned. Now he was going to answer all questions and this tape was going to do it for him. His hit fast forward as Jim curled directly into his chest to escape the screen. "Come on it's not so bad." He flashed a grin nudging the loose shirt that wasn't moving.  
  
"Turn it off." The blue eyes frowned as they looked into the side of his shirt. "I don't want to see that." His sighed a soft smile at the inexperience below him as he eyed the pockets to the small pair of kakis. Letting his scarred fingers slowly inch towards the pocket knife that was sticking out of one before yanking it away. "AH! GENE!" The blue eyes snapped at him, reaching for it fast as it was swallowed inside his larger scarred hand.  
  
"Look." He frowned at the concerned and tense face watching him. "I don't have any practice giving directions, and I don't know what to do with you." Jim's eyes stayed locked on his, frowning slightly. "Now you want Iris to tell you what else is going to happen on this tape?" He cocked an eyebrow at the light face.  
  
"She saw it too!?" Jim yanked at part of his shirt with the astounded outburst, and he smiled at the naive eyes baffled Iris would have watched this.  
  
"No she hadn't seen it." He chuckled lightly at the light features that just fell to a confused expression. "But she knows what's going to happen because that's how babies are made. Know you got two choices." He watched the blue eyes give him a groaning expression. "You can sit here and watch this with me. Or Iris's is going to give you directions." He watched the light face blush hard at the thought of Iris telling, or showing him stuff like that. "Ok?"  
  
"But." The blonde hair shook no at him before the blue eyes looked back up. "I don't want to watch this Gene. I really don't want to watch this. Can't.can'tyoujusttellmeinstead."  
  
"What?" He frowned at the mile long mumble that was supposed to be a question.maybe. His features becoming patient as Jim's face sunk a little harder, staring down at the couch shaking slightly. "Look Jim there are two ways to do things like this." He motioned at the tv with the remote as the blue eyes stole a *quick* side glance at him. "Fun ways and not fun ways. It's supposed to be fun.for most.most people it usually is ok. When you do it again it will be fun that time. Now.you want Iris to-"  
  
"-No! I'll..watch it." The blonde hair spit his mumble, roughly slouching back down and looking at the screen upset before bolting up fast as its pocket knife was thrown onto the coffee table.  
  
"Sit." His hand snapped at the thin chest. Pressing it back into the couch as it bolted forward.  
  
"Hey GENE!" Jim screamed at him as he pulled his blaster out and aimed it at the knife.  
  
"I am going to shot it if you lie and just say you'll watch." He stated his threat calm and simple. He probably wouldn't shoot it but the blonde hair nodding a fast yes didn't know that. "Now you don't have to pay attention to what she does, cause you don't have to do any of that." He watched the upset blue eyes look at the screen as he hit play. Blonde hair blinking hard as he told him it was going to be expected to do these things. Blue eyes sitting wide eyed and mouth open slightly as they watched the dark Spanish skin and moaning green hair perform on screen before pausing for oral pleasure until he did her on all fours again, and then again up the ass until the half an hour ran out. His calm face yawning as he half- watched lazily aiming the gun before flicking the tv off and glancing down at the blonde hair and upset features looking down. "Sorry if that killed you." He sighed, feeling guilty as he slapped the small shoulder gently. The kid had to know.  
  
"How come..." His dark eyes frowned at the small mumble. AHh god!! Jim was going to ask questions!?! "How come that guy didn't listen to her when she said stop?" The blue eyes looked up at him upset. "And when she said no?" His frowned gently-jeez. How was he supposed to explain it was put in to make people horny by letting them think about breaking rules and laws like that.  
  
"It was just for show. In reality he should, would have listened." He shrugged lightly.  
  
"You would listen?" The blue eyes frowned upset at him. "If one of the girls you brought home said that?" He frowned.  
  
"Not necessarily." He shrugged. "Some of them say that, and then like it." He shrugged before frowning. He probably shouldn't have just said that to an eight year old. Jim looked horrified.  
  
"But.if-if they like it or-or not your supposed to stop!.Right!?" The wide blue eyes did a fast blink. "What if I said no to something! Your going to stop right?!" The blue eyes frowned watching him sigh..  
  
"Yeah probably Jim. That's different." He flashed a sly grin. "We don't do that stuff."  
  
"Ah SHUT UP!" Jim screamed at him frowning, blushing hard as it moved back into the couch upset. "I don't want to hear probably! YES! You say YES!" The blonde hair yelled at him, pulling away to the other side of the couch a nerved by the video and the rough way that man had treated the thin girl. Shoving her around and holding her down while he took her clothes before doing things to her she asked him to stop to before...The blonde hair shook it's head trying to erase the images. Dark eyes watching, feeling guilty, but what else was he supposed to do? He couldn't just sit down and explain step by step that was insane! Jim never would have listened anyway! He would have had to hold the kid down! Jim never would have believed it, he never could have said it!. "Ah Take it out!" The blue eyes glared at him as they flicked up. Light hand pointing at the tv, telling him to get rid of the tape. He lazily glanced over at it before getting up and ripping out the video, looking back at the blonde hair leaning into the couch. "Do you do that to the girls you bring home?" The blue eyes frowned upset at him. "Is that why you...don't..." Jim trailed lightly looking up at him for an answer. He wasn't going to lie and say no, they were in the bedroom playing cards when he sent Jim outside. Or made him go do something close enough he wasn't in any danger, but far enough away he couldn't really hear what was going on. He nodded. "They don't mind that?" Jim frowned upset, watching him through a reassuring sly smile.  
  
"Na." He shook his head watching Jim frown as though he had invented sex and then mass produced tapes like that just to spite him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He grinned, chuckling hard at the blue eyes glaring at him from underneath the blonde hair. "Jim most of that was for show alright? Don't get so worked up about it." He chuckled lightly, taking a step forward before stopping as Jim started shaking no. That was unnatural, that was weird. That poor girl was screaming and the guy didn't stop...doing that stuff. "Gene do I have to...do that?" The blue eyes frowned upset at him watching him shrug.  
  
"What, you don't want to?" He shot a baffled look at the blonde hair shaking no. He wanted to do that, why shouldn't Jim want to do it too? ".....(silence).......At all?" He made a more confused face as the blonde continued shaking no. Blue eyes frowning confused as to why Gene would ever want to do that. Take all your clothes off in front of another person and then touch all that grossness. "Well stop looking like your going to die damnt." He frowned at the blonde that looked like it would just pass out. "You don't *have* to do it, not now anyway." He shrugged, grinning at the light face that just shoved him as he walked over. Blue eyes still mad at him for making him look at that. "That answer your questions?" He grinned watching the light hand rip the pocket knife from his grasp as he offered it.  
  
"Shut up, I hated it!" Jim growled at him, stomping towards the kitchen disturbed but informed. His calm face watching before remembering-oh yeah. He snapped, grabbing the small arm and jerking Jim around to him. Watching the blue eyes widen up at him after choking a small sound, unsure of what he wanted.  
  
"You never forget." He shot a stern finger into the small face watching it jump. "When you do that." He pointed over to the blank tv screen watching Jim just start tensing and frowning. "You always wear protection" He shook the thin arm with his nod to enforce this, drive it home all the way. "Always alright? Don't ever forget to protect yourself." Jim started nodding immediately as he raised his eyebrows for confirmation. Thin arm in his wiggling slightly asking to leave as he gently ran a hand through the blonde hair before letting it go. Blonde hair still nodding unsteadily at him as it took a step back. What ever that meant that was what it would do, or at least what Jim would say he'd do so he could get away from the tv, and Gene for a while. "Alright good." Gene smiled standing up and lazily crossing arms over the scarred chest satisfied. Chuckling lightly at the blonde hair that started lazily strolling for the kitchen before bolting for it and out the back door. He chuckled, to bad he didn't catch that on tape or something. It would have been hysterical to show Jim later. 


	16. chapter 12 part 2: Mess

Chapter Twelve Part Two  
  
Mess  
  
DivineAngel  
__*~*~*~PRESENT DATE~*~*~*__  
  
"Come on damnt." He frowned hard, watching her. Judith's worn gray hair still leaning into the counter inside the small familiar examining room next to all the samples he had given her. Soft aged hands holding her head as she stomached the story he just gave to her. "You didn't honestly think I would sit by and do nothing blast it. Judith don't act like you didn't think I was going to do something." He gave her a hard frown as she looked up.  
  
"Aaa Gene." She just sighed again, aged hand running over her face. Do something. Yes. She knew he was going to do something. Get in a fight with Jim, yeah. Worry. Yeah. Maybe bust a door or window or table. Yeah. "Aaa I just didn't think you would do something like that aaa." She frowned with her groan. "Where did you get the money for that Gene?" She blinked hard, it would have cost a fortune.  
  
"Necessity is the motherhood of invention Judith." he grinned as she just closed her eyes and groaned again. "You can't spill this." He firmed his tone and she looked at him immediately. Dark eyes glaring hard at her. "You should see him. It's amazing." He grinned suddenly, her green eyes watching the relieved happy tones run over his face.  
  
"I should." She nodded slowly before frowning. "I mean-I will...What do you want me to say when I need to examine him?!" She shot him a baffled expression. "Gene, you don't think he's not going to think something's up?"  
  
He sighed "I have a cover story. I told him we went to a party downtown. Got wasted, he drank some new drink."  
  
She frowned immediately, there were a lot of those up and around suddenly. More then twenty patients had come in last week having allergic reactions and cardiac side effects.  
  
"I told him what he drank made him sick and he came to see you." He watched her nod slowly. "You gave him some type of...sedative and knocked him out for a few days."  
  
"He doesn't remember anything?" She frowned skeptical at him, watching him shake no. "For the entire two weeks!?"  
  
"That's what it's designed for." Her mouth just dropped open more.  
  
"And he believed you?!" She made a face, watching him avert his eyes lightly as he thought. Yeah. Yeah Jim believed him alright.  
  
"He was a mess when he took it blast it, and now how *else* is he going to account for two weeks." He frowned as she shook her head slowly with disbelief and exhaustion. "And why wouldn't he believe it." He shrugged. "It's not like I am accustomed to lying to him. I tell him what is, so why should this be any different. I've never lied to him if it wasn't for a *good* reason. This was a good reason Judith. Why should this be any different" He shrugged as she cocked an eyebrow at him, attaching a small ban around his arm to read his blood pressure.  
  
"This time it *Is* different Gene." She frowned at him. "You deleted a...I am just worried." She frowned, pressing her stethoscope to the bend in his arm.  
  
"The drugs clean." He flashed her a strong grin as she looked up.  
  
"You just be sure your not causing him more harm then you are good." She gave him a stern look, watching him grin at her "And what did you tell him?" She frowned, trying to get this down. "Something about his intestines?" She raised her eyebrows watching him nod. "but he's not stupid Gene, he understands procedure. He's gone through it since he was four." She looked skeptical and worried now.  
  
"Then improvise." he kept his calm expression with his order. Whether they had to bend over backwards this was *going* to work. "I didn't say this was going to be a walk on the beach."  
  
"And no one ever told you to do it." Her green eyes snapped at him with a frown.  
  
"Yeah that's right." He growled at her a squint, watching her prepare a syringe. "I was just supposed to sit by. Is that right!?" He scowled at her as she didn't answer. That wasn't what she would have preferred either. "That's like telling me to stand in the road and watch the car come blast it. If I thought that beating him senseless would have done it, you don't think I would have?" He growled at her. "Or talking to him, you don't think I would have?" He growled hard, thinking about this was making him crazy. "You didn't see him when he came home Judith." He frowned at her. So what she had known him for seven years, who was *she* to pass judgment on what *he* did. "He was scared of his own shadow blast it. He was rude and bitter, it was like watching him fall apart." He growled at her. "And you wanted me to sit by and watch that." He shook his head as she jabbed him with the needle. Worn green eyes silent through all of this. What was she supposed to say? "Even if I was dying I would have done something. I've already seen him fight through hell Judith. You think I would just give up while I can still move under my own power? When there are options I haven't tried? He grinned widely at her, bitterly at her. "Don't blow this."  
  
"What am I supposed to tell him if he finds his records." She watched him do a fast blink. "hmm?" She frowned upset, almost on the verge of tears. "I can't delete his medical records Gene, I don't have access to them." She shook her head, watching him try and think fast. What was there stopping Jim from hacking into them? If he was curious to see what the wide stream of information had to say about him, then what? "You think it didn't document what happened? You think it wouldn't say how he was injured and by what method?" She frowned at him watching his face fall to a hard expression.  
  
"Then we lie." He frowned at her watching her blink fast.  
  
"Lie?"  
  
"That's right." He frowned hard. "Who's to say they didn't confuse his records with someone..." he watched her start shaking her head no. "Or file something wrong."  
  
"Gene"  
  
"Come on Judith, they make record errors all the time."  
  
"Gene"  
  
"Why would he believe that when we're all telling him different and-"  
  
"-Gene!" She snapped his name at him, watching him silence. Dark eyes watching her slowly shake her head no at him. "He'll recognize himself." She frowned concerned at him.  
  
"What?" He frowned confused, watching her just lick her lips.  
  
"He was more compliant then I thought. He didn't fight me but I know he was upset." She looked down as she mumbled out why Jim would know in an instant if he ever saw those things.  
  
"Compliant about what?" he frowned, taking a step forward from where he was leaning into the small examining table.  
  
"I know it was hard and humiliating for him but..." She trailed, looking up as the scarred hand snapped at her arm. Holding her firm as his eyes locked on hers. "Well I...Gene I had to photograph his injuries." She watched him give her a flat widened -You what!? You didn't!!- expression. "I was just fallowing protocol, I mean I...well I never thought that this.." She trailed lightly motioning around them. She never thought this would ever happen.  
  
"You took pictures of him?" he frowned concerned, watching her nod.  
  
"He would have to dig pretty hard to find them Gene because they keep multimedia to cases very secure." She tried to reassure him suddenly. "And maybe he wouldn't recognize himself, it's not like we took any of his face." She shook her head no, no. They had only photographed his injuries, cuts, bruises, scraps. it wasn't a photo shoot damnt. "If he was able to get to them thought Gene, I just don't know...how you could explain that?" She shook her head no at him, watching his dark eyes just stare off. Running through all the details. Jim could hack in there in a second, she wasn't aware of how fast he could get those pictures.  
  
"His scars." He frowned suddenly, snapping back at her eyes. Watching her nod. That was how he would know. Because the pictures of his front had scars, just like him. She watched him grin roughly, at the cruel irony. "You don't see many people with scars like that, huh?" He grinned at her slow nodding as the first real hard flaw to his plan became apparent. His dark eyes sighing hard and absently as he glanced at his pants sitting next to him on the table. Her worn green eyes watching him grab them and start putting them back on as she looked down. Now just wasn't the time to tell him what his test results had said. She just couldn't, worn green eyes watching him run a hand through his hair as she looked up before watching him turn towards the door. A small -I'll see you Judith- running back to her as he disappeared.  
  
How was it possible? Here he finally figured a way to help fix all of this, and Jim has to be the bastard he is to know how to find the one piece of information that can bring *everything* crashing down! In the *shortest* time imaginable! SON OF A BITCH! His head screamed as he walked hard and calm back towards the lobby. Stopping dead as he caught sight of Jim. Dark eyes just watching him casually talk to the nurse, loose blue jeans and green shirt grinning lightly as it started for a chair before catching him and heading over. Blue eyes smiling at him before sinking to a concerned expression at his absolutely drained and sad expression.  
  
"Hey Gene?" the blue eyes frowned concerned as they neared him. Moving slightly to look into his face. "What's wrong? You alright?" He couldn't help but stare right at the blonde hair talking to him. The strong light hand roughing his shoulder worried about him. He was like a ticking time bomb. What if he found out? What then? Delete that memory too? "Gene you hearing me?" He blinked watching the blue eyes come back into focus fast from where they were talking to him. Deeply alarmed by the way he hadn't responded. "What did they find? Huh?" He sighed, slowly grinning at the light hands shook him gently.  
  
"They ahh.." he trailed lightly, looking down with his strong grin. Watching Jim stop dead as he finally responded. Patiently waiting for him to speak. "They don't know." He looked up at the blonde hair watching the blue eyes blink.  
  
"They don't know huh?' The light face smiled at him as it grunted its comment. Roughing his shoulder.  
  
"What is this?" He sent a humored frown to the blonde hair as he glanced at the hand on him. Watching Jim grin it dropped away. "Your going to be late or what?" He chuckled lightly watching Jim grin, nodding at him to walk with it.  
  
"You going to be ok Gene?" The blue eyes shot a skeptical look at him while walking along side. "I mean." the green shirt shrugged lightly. "You seemed..."the blue eyes shot him an off look. "When I came in." they frowned at him concerned. Not the least bit aware he was worrying about him.  
  
"Yeah." He grinned reassuringly to the blonde hair that kept watching him, as thought any moment he would pass out.  
  
"Yeah?" The blue eyes frowned slightly, stopping in front of the familiar examining room Judith claimed. "Yeah Alright." Jim sighed lightly. "Mel went out to the market, so only Daniella's home." The blue eyes grinned at him as they shifted their weight lightly. "Is there anything I should know about this party before I go talk to Judith?" The blue eyes gave him a look suddenly. "Any reason I can't have a blood test or something?"  
  
He grinned hard. How like Jim. "You think she'd turn you in if you had anything illegal running through you anyway?" He chuckled hard shoving the blonde hair into the doorway as it grinned at him. "Naa I know exactly how she thinks." He grinned hard watching Jim shrug before disappearing into the doorway as he slouched into a chair. He didn't say anything about leaving so it was unspoken that he was going to wait.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She smiled brightly as she watched him come in. Blue eyes flashing her a slightly nervous grin as he glanced around the room that had gotten much smaller then he remembered. "Jim." she sighed his name out at him. Watching him do a small wave as he came towards her.  
  
"Hi Judith." He grinned at her. "I heard I saw you, but I don't really remember it." He choked a small laugh. "How are you? It's been a real long time." He smiled, watching her just study him.  
  
Gene was right, it was remarkable. A mirror trick. The same person, only not. No trace of the same panicked exhaustion or pain or fear she had seen some eight days ago. Nothing but the strong, young, person he always was. She watched him wait for her answer before giving her a small -you alright?- look as she just kept looking at him. Worn green eyes doing a fast blink before her quick sigh. "I'm. I'm good. The years have been kind Jim" She smiled warmly at him, watching him grin almost humored. "I've been great, but how about you?" She smiled warmly, watching him come towards her as she beckoned. "I can't believe how much taller you are." She smiled warmly as she moved the small light into his eyes. Watching him just give her a smile before opening his mouth for her. "Your looking so much better then when I last saw you." She shook her head at herself, as she watched her words. She had to be careful.  
  
"Yeah I...can't remember any of that." He made a small shrugged apology. "I hope I didn't throw up on anything or..." He laughed watching her smile and imitate. How sweet. "Cause Gene said I was sick but I don't really know what that means." He grinned, watching her shake her head at him, amazed.  
  
"You were." She frowned and he become more focused as she slowly nodded, adding more strength to her statement. "It seems you drank...something that your system had a hard time handling." He nodded, looking guilty. Even when he hadn't done it and had been tricked into thinking he had he couldn't lie. She smiled, he always was such an awful liar. "So I need to run a small test on...some of your lower intestines." she sighed lightly, running this off casually as he nodded. "You can just, leave your shorts on and take off your jeans." She smiled softly as he listened to her before slowly nodding. Reaching for the button and zipper to his fly as she shut the door and moved back to the small counter top and cabinets.  
  
"Judith?" She glanced back at him as he called her. Worn green eyes watching him sit his jeans onto the table. "Is Gene alright?" He frowned concerned, watching her slowly turn around. "I mean when I got here he just looked..." He made a small hand movement as he shook his head. "Awful, then he didn't say anything to me right away. Did you tell him anything? Or...I mean he said you didn't know what was wrong so far." She looked at him lightly.  
  
"I hadn't know he had told you." She smiled lightly at him contemplating how fair it was to just release information to the blonde hair about the outlaw. Then again, it had happened the other way around for a long time. "Jim that's not entirely true." She frowned at him, watching him shift his weight as he listened to her, frowning slightly. "I haven't given Gene then test results I got back today because he seemed to have other matters on his mind and I thought it best to wait." She watching him look at her calmly but almost saddened. That meant they were bad. Blue eyes standing still, thinking as she walked over with the small blue container and set it on the table.  
  
"Can I ask you what they were?" She looked down with a sigh.  
  
"How about we get you taken care of first hmm?" She smiled at him as she reached for the container. Stopping and looking up as he ran his hand over hers.  
  
"You should have seen his face Judith." He swallowed. "I think you should just tell him." He frowned lightly watching her nod.  
  
"Do you remember when you were younger Jim?" She glanced up watching him look at her. "I had a hard time getting you...vitamins and minerals your body needed because you lost some of the most valuable years of your life living in a condition...that made it hard, to...obtain them." She watched him look at her. That was the nicest way he had ever heard it put. Your bones and many of your cells were frightfully underdeveloped because of it and you didn't have the money to get any medication." She flashed him a light smile watching him listen to her. "As much as I would have liked to just give them to you...I couldn't." He gave her a small grin, he knew that already. "I scheduled you to receive a scan to analyze the inside of you body so hopefully I could find a drug we didn't use frequently and quietly slip you some." Her eyes dropped his as he still held a blank -hearing-this-for-the-first-time expression. He wasn't remembering. "Your appointment was switched and no one told me, and the friend I wanted to perform this on you was not working that shift." She shrugged lightly, slowly speaking her words. "For children receiving a catatonic scan, it is very scary, I don't know if you remember it, but you were especially afraid." She watched him look away lightly. "A young woman took you to have it administered because I had Gene here. Back then we worried about custody becoming an issue and I wanted to make sure I could make Gene's file look as good and healthy as I could. Do you remember this?" She frowned slightly as she looked at him, watching him shake his head no. "Catatonic scans work much like an ultrasound. Do you know what that is?" She raised her eyebrows watching him shake his head. "When a woman is pregnant a special crème is smeared onto the stomach over her womb so we can scan inside and make sure the baby is developing properly. Catatonic scans work in much of the same fashion Jim. The patient is coated with a cream and placed inside the machine in order for it to scan them." She watching him frown slightly as she explained. Even now that didn't sound like a lot of fun, sort of gross. "Well to, make a long story short you were horrified. Gene was furious, and bust into the machine while it was running to rip you out." She sighed heavily as she told this part, watching him raise his eyebrows at her in surprise. "No one is allowed into a room when the scanner is on because it admits large amounts of hazardous radiation. You were protected because of the crème you body had been covered with, but Gene was in the room for at least a minute, standing next to the open machine with no protection." She watched him shake his head slightly with a hard blink.  
  
"So wait. Your telling me that the radiation did something to his body?" He made a face watching her slowly lick her lips as she shook her head no.  
  
"No, if you've ever had an x-ray you'll notice they put those heavy metal pads over your lower abdomen to block the radiation from effecting reproductive parts. Because Gene was exposed to this radiation Jim, he's sterile." She watched him do a hard blink.  
  
"He's what?!"  
  
"His sperm are fine, he produces fine, he functions fine." She watching his light face start to become more tense as she ran off facts. "I have done all sorts of tests and samples on him and he's been so good, I didn't think that this could be a possibility. But radiation testing shows that he is sterile now." She blinked watching him swallow as she finished. All because of him. Because of him this was happening. "Jim are you alright?" She frowned at the sickened tense look on his face. Blue eyes looking down at her as she gently grasp his arm.  
  
"Because of me, he's..." He watched her do a hard blink as she shook her head.  
  
"Jim you were four, there was absolutely no way you can be held responsible for any of that." She frowned at him, watching him just look at her. "Don't you worry about it alright?" She gave him a small smile as he continued looking like he was just hit. "What me to take your mind off it?" She smiled as he looked up at her, slowly nodding. Yeah that sounded good. The last thing he wanted to think about was how something he did had caused Gene to look at him with that expression out in the hall. He didn't want to be responsible for that, and how hard Mel was trying. Why else would Aisha have been around so much now. "I have just the thing." She sighed heavily, as she reached back to the blue container and flipped it open. His eyes fallowing her motion and glancing at it before bolting away.  
  
"What." He frowned hard, looking at the thin silver rod he didn't remember from eight days ago, but from when he was four. "Ha ha, that's real funny Judith." He gave her a frown as he relaxed some. That was a good one. "You had me going for a second." He grinned slightly as she slowly nodded.  
  
"Yes it's funny Jim." She spoke casually leaning her side into the table. "Will you kill me when I tell you I am not joking?" She raised her eyebrows watching him fall to a fast frown.  
  
"What?!" He shot at her again, frowning hard. "Why!?" He motioned at the small contained she was working with as she looked away from him. Snapping the thin rod together slowly before moving towards the counter for rubber gloves. "Hey Judith stop." he frowned, shooting his order slightly panicked. No way he was doing that! "You have got to be kidding me!" He made an exaggerated movement as she looked over at him calmly. Blue eyes watching her gray hair nod at him softly, thinking about how this was supposedly going to be the first time since he was maybe five she had done this again.  
  
"Jim I just want to make sure your alright." She motioned with her hands for him to calm down, watching him just frown harder. "I know this is embarrassing for you but I have done it a million times to a million different people." She raised her eyebrows. "Now you don't have to lie down, you can stand up. It will take about five minutes." She watched his face start filling with a red color as he thought about doing this. "Please." She motioned for him to come, watching him stand there glaring at the entire situation before growling. What choice did he have? Her gray hair moving slow and calm, ignoring his irritated motions as he came back over to her, moving to face the small table she placed him against. "I need you to drop your shorts for me." He growled, making a disgusted face at nothing as he glanced back at her. She was busy doing something at the counter as he reached down to the rim of his boxers and shoved them lightly. Feeling them drop around his ankles. His mind happy he had decided to wear such a long t-shirt. What luck he just picked this one off the floor when his red one had been right next to it. "I am sorry about all this." She sighed her words at him lightly as she moved behind him, gently pressing his shoulders forward until he leaned into the table with his elbows. Blue eyes frowning disgusted over his red face as he felt her gently grip his hip as her other hand helped angle the thin cool petroleum jelly lubricated tip.  
  
His eyes glaring disgusted at the wall as he felt her twist it slightly, his face bracing himself as it slowly started inserting. His lungs filling with air as he fought the humiliation burning his lower abs. "Aha" He grunted lightly as she stopped, gently clicking the small button down by her fingers. Watching him jolt slightly as it started scanning inside him. His mind swearing hard how he was going to *kill* Gene for this as his frown firmed. He wouldn't have remembered this if she told him she had done it about six times to him. Starting when he was four and carrying over till he was five. Working on making sure he healed well and all the scar tissue inside him cleared away. But he remembered now, ahh Gene was so dead for dragging him to that party. So far that entire thing had been nothing but trouble. She watched him move slightly as she clicked the button again. At least now he could get some free...his mind stopped....no...no I am not that dumb. I am not that dumb! His mind frowned hard as he started replying the fun in the kitchen before he got there. Switching over from how he could get from free condoms from Judith to how....ahhh I am not that dumb! "Aaaa." He groaned hard, he hadn't used any sort of protection. Nothing. He had just picked Danny up, leaned her into the fridge and pumped. "Aaaaa I am such a loooser." He groaned hard, running a hand through his hair before turning around to the sound of her voice. Concerned gray hair looking at him. She had finished some minute ago.  
  
"Are you alright Jim?" She frowned lightly watching him look at her. "Many people have to go through difficult circumstan-"  
  
"-No." He shook his head, ripping his boxers up fast as he answered her. "No. No. Judith. Can I have some condoms?" He frowned hard, he was not that dumb! Ahh god he had told Danny he would take care of it. Why should she have to go get fitted for something, or plan sex hours ahead with cream and stuff when all he had to do was.."Aaa all I had to do was put it oooonn." She glanced back at him from the small draw she had opened, watching him groan as he looked up, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Jim?" She frowned, almost spitting his name as if he had lied to her three seconds ago telling her he was alright. Worn green eyes watching him take the box she handed him as she gently touched his arm. "Open your mouth." She frowned at him watching him do it. Her worn eyes peering in before pulling the skin away from his lower eyes lightly. He looked fine to her.  
  
"Judith I..." He trailed lightly, watching her become slightly concerned as she looked at him. He seemed so stressed, as if he would confess he was responsible for every plague. "Right before I came here I..." H trailed lightly searching for a polite word, he knew enough rude ones. "Aaa I had sex with my girlfriend and I didn't use any protection." He groaned spitting it out fast watching her listen to him. Slowly nodding. "I know I am an idiot. I can't believe I forgot, I just wasn't...Well at the time-" He watcher her make a move for him to shut up as she nodded.  
  
"Ok, your worried about pregnancy?" He nodded immediately and she sighed. "Alright, I don't know what to tell you." He almost choked. No advice!? He sure as hell didn't know what to do. "*BE* more careful." She gave him a stern look. "Use these for goodness sake that's why I give them out. And, and you tell her you forgot. Then hopefully, she either is or isn't, depending on what you were hoping for." She watched him give her a horrified look. That was it?! Just wait!?  
  
"But I don't want, well no, I like kids but I don't think we can afford-" He stopped as she made another one of those shut up movements. Worn green eyes just looking at him.  
  
"Jim." She smiled suddenly humored by his expression. "You tell her, and see what she has to say. If she wants she can come and see me, or see her doctor. Now put your pants on I've embarrassed you enough. Go. Home." She smiled warmly at him as she spit her directions watching him nod slowly, still groaning to himself as he yanked his jeans off the table. Damnt, his second day on the job and already he was messing up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He sighed, leaning his head from one side to the other, listening to the sharp disturbing crack from under his unruly hair before yawning and glancing up. Watching Jim come down the hall, disgusted. Ahh blast it. What's he thinking about now, his mind groaned as he stood up. "What's your problem?" He shot a grin to the blonde hair that looked at him, groaning silently about something .  
  
"Nothing." Jim spit the phrase as he started following. Letting Jim vent frustration and shove the doors open irritated before glancing back at him. "Where'd you park? I walked." He pulled the keys out of his pocket as he nodded to the side.  
  
"Air conditioner." Grinning at Jim's sigh as he started over for the parking space next to it. Jim was heavily stressed about something. His dark eyes watching, maybe Judith said something. "Hey come on." he grinned at the blue eyes that looked at him as he started walking along side the quick pace. "Your a horrible liar. If you honestly think I am going to buy into you nothing bit your only kidding yourself Jim." he grinned at the blonde hair groaning as it got into the passengers side of the car. "Look." He cocked a lazy eyebrow as he leaned towards the small space separating their seat. "Tell me what's on your mind and I'll tell you something you didn't know." He chuckled watching the blue eyes only move to look straight ahead as he slid the key into the car. It would only be a matter of time until the curiosity drove Jim insane, as always. His foot sliding onto the gas petal softly, humming the car to life before backing out and pulling out of the parking lot.  
  
"Alright." Jimscowled at him annoyed. "I have two types of news." The blue eyes frowned looking ahead as he leaned forward in his seat watching traffic.  
  
"Blast this." Scowling lightly under his breath at all the damn cars that wouldn't let him pull out. Like they wouldn't make it to their destination if He got a piece of the road, hog bastards. "Lets hear the good news first." He shot a sly grin at the blue eyes turned to him slowly.  
  
"I don't have any good news." He frowned into the traffic for a second before turning back to Jim and just looking at the annoyed blue eyes. No good news? His sarcastic "Great" flooring into the traffic and swerving slightly as he squeezed in with a smile. "I have just bad new, and more worse bad news." Jim groaned, slouching down in the seat some, arms crossed over its chest. "One is your bad news and one is, one is mine."  
  
"Alright.lets hear your bad news." He shot a grin at the blonde hair watching it make a heavy sigh. "I'll know if you jerking me around." He chuckled, hitting the blinker.  
  
"Never mind I only have your bad news." Jim suddenly frowned watching him shoot a baffled look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah. Cause I just decided my bad news isn't your business." The blue eyes frowned more, looking ahead.  
  
"Yeah fine." He scowled, leaking frustration onto the gas petal slightly and picking up about another ten mph. "Alright then" He glanced over at Jim. "Why don't you tell me what *my* bad news is, that is your business." Jim groaned, it didn't feel like that either.  
  
"Pull over." He watched the blue eyes snap away with their mumble.  
  
"You sick?"  
  
"Just do it." Jim gave him a look, watching him snap at the blinker and slow the car slightly. Rough gravel and dirt running under the car as they pulled off the fast road.  
  
"It's going to be hell to pull back into that." He shut the car off before slouching back in his seat. "Now what's so important I had to pull over for."  
  
Jim sat there for a moment. Eyes dropped to the lower part of the passenger door before slowly looking up at the traffic with a soft sigh. ".I am the reason you haven't been able to make Mel conceive." He watched the blue eyes tighten slightly, bracing but staying relaxed as they waiting for his response.  
  
"Ha." He grunted, grinning at the blonde hair. "Jim that's good." Chuckling softly as he sent a soft punch into the light shoulder. Watching Jim frown as he reached back for the key grinning. What a joke, funny though.  
  
"Gene I was being serious." He frowned shoving the scarred hand off the key. "Judith said that when I was younger I had to..." Gene frowned at him now. Confused but annoyed it couldn't start the car. "I was assigned to get some kinda scan and you came in an pulled me out of it while it was running and it was releasing radiation and that's why..." He trailed lightly, Gene was starting to look pissed.  
  
"Why what?" Gene growled each syllable at him, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter as he licked his lips.  
  
"Why your sterile. She says your fine only your sterile from the radiation."  
  
The dark eyes squint immediately. "Well if that's true Jim, don't you think she would have told *me* about this?"  
  
"She said she thought you had too much on your mind right now. She only told me cause I kept asking, and cause you should have seen your face when I came in Gene." Jim gave him a soft look, still concerned about that.  
  
"Well I had a *good* reason." He sneered disgusted trying to take this all in. No way was he sterile. No way! Not him. Not with all the women, all the parties. This was a part of him that.meant a lot. It was what made him who he was, his..pride his.No Way! He needed to think about this, now, needed to understand this. Need some time alone, needed Jim the HELL away from him for a second. "Get out." He growled staring over the wheel as Jim turned to him immediately. "Now. Get. Out."  
  
"Gene I am sorry. I.." Jim shrugged softly as the words trailed. It couldn't remember any of what Judith had said happening.  
  
"Jim I don't care *how* sorry you are damnt. Get out of the car." He turned to glare at the blonde hair that was slowly starting to frown. Waiting. Jim had three seconds to move. "By the way. That thing you didn't know." He grinned bitterly, he was mad now, now way that was true! Hateful hurt dark eyes watching Jim just look at him full frown now. "Was that I walked in on you and Danny this mourning."  
  
"Ahh Geene." Jim made a face looking away with a grimace. Blue eyes frowning back him for reconfirmation as he nodded.  
  
"Well you want to hear my bad news then?" The blue eyes sunk a little, disappointed in themselves as he cocked an eyebrow. Frowning annoyed as Jim lazily did it back as a joke. Things couldn't get any worse at the moment. "My bad news is that I forgot to use any protection.at all." He looked away as he spoke, swearing at himself for being such a moron. Waiting for Gene to say something in response to that catastrophe but nothing came. His blue eyes glancing over. Watching Gene just glare hard at him.  
  
"Do you know if she's pregnant you could go to jail?" Gene growled at him suddenly, furious. "Because your under...she's under age and..." The scarred voice was heaving as the frustration just started building up. Small numbers practically appearing on Gene's forehead counting down to the boom. All it needed was one more grain of rice for an explosion, just *one* more annoying think, comment or misfortune. "Get out of the car!" He frowned slightly alarmed as Gene suddenly unbuckled getting out. "I am going to kick your ass Jim." His eyes widened slightly as Gene slammed the car door and started around it towards him.  
  
"What?!" He shifted around in his seat to watch, baffled.  
  
"You heard me." Gene growled, watching him scramble up and out as the outlaw made it to the passenger side of the car. Blonde hair standing edgy, not really sure what was going on as it frowned at him. "If there was one thing you could have learned from me. *ONE* thing! It would have been that!" he frowned furious, watching the blue eyes drop upset they were such a disappointment.  
  
"I am not fighting you Gene. Are you crazy?" He sighed softly before adding more strength to his voice as Gene raised his fists.  
  
"You think that now." The dark eyes grinned at him watching him just glance around. Tripping fast as he was yanked forward and punched it good. Jerking away immediately with an annoyed almost outrage frown.  
  
"Gene Cut it out!" the blue eyes glared at him, backing up lightly to defend itself but not willing to fight.  
  
"Ahh! What were you thinking! Blast it JIM! You want to go to Jail!?" He took another swing but Jim ducked and gave him a *more* annoyed glare. "I'll give you *one* good guess to tell me the *FIRST* thing that will happen to *YOU* in there." He growled afraid something like this could happen, and Jim tensed up and went wide eyed for a moment just watching him. Gene had attacked a lot of people before. With a gun, without a gun, and he had seen it. They always left bloody and hurt, he couldn't win against that. "You want a kid!?" The outlaw dropped its fists suddenly scowling at the insane irony and bad luck. "You think your ready to be a father!?" He growled watching the blue eyes get annoyed. "You can't.." The outlaw stopped talking as he sent his first punch. Right into the dark eyes looking at him. Who said he wouldn't make a good dad. Gene took a step back with the strong impact. Scarred hand slowly reaching up and touching its face before licking the small amount of blood that ran from its lip. "Why are you holding back?" He grinned at the unsteady blue eyes looking at him. Waiting for some type of strong reaction. He had just punched him didn't he? Blue eyes watching the outlaw intently, watching the scarred fists just raise. It felt good to hit Gene. Really good. Not good in the sense he wanted to kick the shit out of him, just relaxing good. Gene's eyes fixed on him, and he steadied his ground and got ready to fight. That nice relaxing feeling Gene must have felt too, punching him. Ironic but, it was neat, almost fun, and he raised his fists with a smile, ready to fight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh oh Iris baby look at this one." Mike groaned watching Cidny's wavy black hair shove the small magazine into Iris's face excited..  
  
"Can we not just drive to where's we are going Cidny?" He grinned as she shot him a look to the -I can't see where I am driving!- before the -Wow how much does that one cost huh?-  
  
"Mike can I borrow some money?" Cidny sent him a bright smile watching him just grin hard. Admitting deep chuckles as he looked out the window to her request. No way.  
  
"Oh Cid don't get anything." Cidny's innocent expression turned back to Iris' squeaky tone as the blonde hair started shaking no. "Let's diet first. I got to drop five pounds those drinks have been killing me." She frowned switching on the blinker and taking a right.  
  
"What!?" the wavy black hair giggled from where she sat in the passengers side of the front seat. "Baby your skinny as a rat you don't need to diet!?" Iris only frowned with the comment and soft playful shrug. Muttering a -ya huh I do- as Cidny turned back to him again.. "Mike." She smiled. "Does Iris need to diet baby?" she smiled warmly at the feminine blonde hair squeaking a -Shut up! I do too! -As she giggled her question back into the back seat.  
  
"Iris." Cidny looked back at his serious voice as he frowned slightly. "Pull over." Iris's navy blue eyes suddenly snapping into the rear view mirror giving him a skeptical look.  
  
"What huh? You sick Mike?" She frowned slightly switching on the blinker and slowing the car annoyed. Pulling back into the traffic was going to be such a pain in the neck!  
  
"Has anyone here seen Mr. Wizard since he had that miracle potion?" He chuckled lightly watching the two woman shake their head no. They were all waiting for word from the outlaw, who seemed to be taking his sweet time getting everything together.  
  
"Oh my god is that Gene!?" Iris turned the wheel harder as she leaned closer to the windshield to see.  
  
"Where baby?" The wavy hair moved quickly, looking out the window with the navy eyes.  
  
"And Jim! Those Animals!" She squeaked unbuckling fast and getting out with Mike's strong black skin and tight wife beater in the back.  
  
"Where baby? What is everybody looking at!?" Cid frowned stomping her foot lightly before catching sight of the unruly red hair. "...There is something not right with Starwind." She giggled over Iris's large -haa- gasp as they watched the loose green t-shirt and blonde hair throw itself back at he unruly color. Punching hard with the upper hand before falling into the dirt as Gene tripped it taking control.  
  
"Are they fighting?" She squeaked concerned, hugging her hands to her pink dress. "Mike are they fighting?' She frowned, looking at the dark skin that nodded slowly. "Ohhhh those animals! I hate it! You know Jim didn't used to fight." She frowned watching Cidny nod with a similar -m mm mmm- tisking expression. "He's taking after Gene and oh I hate it, but I love him. OHh I love them both!" She frowned shaking her head annoyed as she started down the small grassy hill they stood on. Towards the blonde hair and reckless outlaw rolling around into the dirt.  
  
"You'll T.hank mee, ifff you gooo, to jail." Gene strained it's words down at him as it struggled to pin him down. Watching thehim grit his teeth with a scary grin as he struggled to get free.  
  
"I can't believe you.." The blonde hair bolted out from under him breathing hard. Glaring as it stood up. "Walked in on Danny and I and you.." He dogged the incoming punch. "Gene you so damn stuboorn!" He yelled dodging the next punch and jolting to the side as Jim jumped at him. Grabbing part of his arm and tripping him over before scrambling over him. Straddling his chest as the light fist pulled back to get him.  
  
"Jim!" She watched the light punch falter, stopping in mid air as she squeaked his name. Blue eyes looking up at her as those its body as paused.  
  
"Iris?" Blue eyes widening baffled before disappearing into the dirt as the outlaw shoved it over and punched it. Cringing at the fast kick before pulling back to stand up.. "Ahh Blast you Gene!" Jim scrambled up fast, grinning at the dark eyes smiling bend over slightly from where he had just kicked its stomach.  
  
"Good thing I 'm..." the outlaw strained at him with a raspy voice now that the air was knocked out of it. "Just-just getting warmed up." He grinned widely at the blond hair breathing hard, thrilled with the challenged as it fought, ignoring the blood and scuffs.  
  
"Gene Starwind!" He dropped Jim from sight, at the reprimanding squeak in a hot skin tight, almost plastic pink dress frowning at him."What in the world do you think your doing huh? You two want to kill yourselves!?" She frowned at the outlaw's almost blank baffled face before Jim stared laughing. "Jim." She sighed leaving Genes -When did she get here?!- muddled expression and walking directly over to the dirty, scuffed and grinning blonde hair. Her soft navy eyes just taking him in as she gently ran her hands to either of his shoulders. He was slightly taller than her now, stronger too. The way he stood was firm and confident, like she'd have to get a running start and steel elbow to try and knock him down. Yet even with the change, and not so much the horrible one she remembered a few weeks ago. The panic and fear she still felt when she thought about it, hear about it, or tried to talk about it. It was the change that was Jim himself, from the short blue eyes that looked up to her, to the taller ones that looked down to her. He was all the better looking down, less attached to Gene, and more determined to get what he wanted. She smiled up at him, genuinely. The way he always smiled at her and she sighed. ".Oh you look like a pig!" He stared laughing immediately as she slapped his arm with a pout. Glancing over at Gene who was waving to Mike as the heavy laughing over by the car was juxtapose with Cidny's frowning. "I can't believe we decide to go shopping and drive right past you two animals." She frowned at the grinning light face. All of his injuries hardly severe because both the outlaws were punching at easy non-lasting spots.  
  
"It's a long story Iris." He grinned hard at her, moving towards the top of the hill with her as Gene reached the top. Blue eyes watching Mike almost double in the conversation transcending there before turning to her. "You were going shopping?" She nodded feeling his amusement and please to see her Lately, things always seemed so busy, getting together was tricky.  
  
"Ya huh." She nodded, grabbing his arm slightly so he'd stop. Which he did, turning to directly face her. "Jim.Don't you think I need to loose five pounds?" Her face firmed up with a nod as his eyebrows pushed together slightly, scanning his mind for a safe, good answer.  
  
"Umm.." He trailed before his shrug.  
  
"Oh I know I am getting fat and your all lying." She frowned hard stomping up the hill faster as he started chuckling behind her. "You animal Hawking." He grinned immediately, almost goofily to tease her. Her affectionate voice was the nicest anyone had ever made his last name sound to him. The first time she had ever put his name into a slot where Gene's went too.  
  
"Mr. Wizard." Mike's strong black face grinned at him as he walked over, slugging his shoulder lightly. "Long time no see." He smiled. "I see your actively participating in the business." The blue eyes laughed, glancing over at Gene who was leaning into Cid's car talking to her. "Rolling around with that son of a bitch." The dark face grinned their word, studying him. "Your looking good these days." The face smiled approvingly at him as he gave a small nod. "How the sorceress? She good?"  
  
"Yeah." He grinned sloppily, wiping dirt off his face with the back of his hand before spitting into the gravel. "She's good. Home with Mel." He grinned watching Mike just shake his head humored.  
  
"When you thinking bout asking that pretty lady to move in with you two." He raised his eyebrows as Mike motioned at Gene. "Got some nerve running that bachelor pad of yours, making us all look bad." The black eyes grinned at him, watching him consider what he said. Clearing his throat lightly as he stood. God that last punch to his stomach hurt. But Gene didn't look to much better leaning gingerly into the car from the kicks and fists he had sent.  
  
"I don't know." He shrugged glancing down with a sigh. "Somehow I doubt her mother would appreciate that." He threw Mike a grin as he looked back up.  
  
"I almost forget about her, since she with Iris so much." Mike nodded in understanding. Daniella did spend a lot of time with her aunt. One because of him, and two because she truly loved Iris, and they did a lot together. Less together now that she did more with him though, he grinned.  
  
"Jim." He glanced at Gene's call. Unruly red hair giving the in code -let's go- nod to the car.  
  
"You gonna come down to the bar sometime soon Mr. Wizard? I am so pleased to see you in such good health." He shot Mike a weird grin. Why did everyone keep saying that?!  
  
"Mike, I don't know. Danniella well..there are a lot of topless girls down there." He grinned, laughing with the deep chuckling that slapped his back. "Come up more." He grinned, frowning slightly to the strong -Jim!- snapped at him as Gene got into the car. His hand sending a punch to Mike's shoulder before staring back towards the car with Mike's -I'll think about it- Unruly hair lazily lounging in the back seat to Iris's -You two don't kill yourselves on the way home ok! I can't believe you two huh!?- Cid's voice telling them to call as Mike just laughed, aware they probably wouldn't but then again they were busy, bills didn't pay themselves. He grinned, sending Iris a strong wave from underneath his blonde hair as he slid the key into the car. Feeling it hum to life as he watched the traffic intently, glancing into the mirror to watch Cid's red car behind them. Feminine blonde hair driving, still squeaking something about getting fat, to Mike lounging in the front seat next to her, and Cid sticking her head up from the back talking. He grinned, he would turn out right after that slow ass yellow car.  
  
~*~*~*~* Hey thanks for reading! And please remember to review for me, writing this takes a ton of Time and Effort. Thanks Again! DivineAngel 


	17. chapter 12 part 3: Miss Two Percent

Chapter Twelve Part Three

Miss. Two Percent

DivineAngel

He yawned, dark eyes closed as the wind continued to whip through his unruly hair. Scarred form lounging in the back seat, lazily relaxing as the car swerved for a moment. His dark eyes opening as he looked down at the tissues he pulled off the one side of his face. His cut had stopped bleeding, so had his lip and nose, as well as the small scratch on his right arm. Everything else was just small bruises and scrapes. He glanced up at Jim's driving as the car took another small swerve. Light hands gripping the wheel tightly. Ahh Jim was probably still irked about something with all the blasted thinking he did. His scarred face grinned, they should do that more often. It felt great, and he knew Jim felt it to, it was a great stress reliever. "Hey." He frowned, calling up to the front as the car swerved wide this time. 

"Gene?" 

"Hmm?" He sighed, eyes closed as he lounged back into the seat as Jim spoke. The tone just casually running over him to see if he was awake

"Take the wheel." 

He frowned. "I am relaxing." TShe smooth leather, the soft motion, the sound of the wind. This was nice, and he didn't even have to look at the morons in the other cars the way he was laying.

"Gene!" Jim snapped at him as the car took another swerve. His dark eyes sitting up and reaching over Jim's shoulder. Taking the wheel as the light hands dropped off to a heavy sigh. "Switch. Get up here and drive." The blue eyes exhaled heavily, closing for a moment as he watched the road while Jim still worked the petals. Light hand shoving him away slightly as he ran his hand into the blond strands. Moving them so he could see Jim's face easier. Jim was sweating bullets. 

"Hey?" He frowned looking at the pale light face sitting still as cold clear trickles of sweat ran down it. "Hit the breaks." He growled l feeling the car rapidly slow. Giving him the opportunity to quickly hop over the seat to the front. The car behind them jumping at the opportunity to honk as loud and annoying as possible. 

"Ahh get off me." Jim scowled at him annoyed as he tried to take control of the car.

"Then move! What do you expect me to do drive from the passengers side!?" He shot a concerned, irritated, expression at the blonde hair leaning forward a tiny bit "Jim." He frowned, watching the blue eyes close slowly, slumping forward into his arm. "HIT THE BREAK!" He screamed watching Jim's fast jerk slam the car to a dead stop as the break peddle jammed down. "Gas, not a lot." he ordered turning the wheel to the left and pulling over, shifting the car into park before moving fast. The honking cars whizzing past them, glad they were off the road as he shoved the passenger side door out and moved around the car. Watching Jim intently as he came around yanking the driver door open. Blue eyes looking up at him slowly. Moving in sluggish groggy movements as it slowly got up.

"Aaa." Jim groaned slowly standing up. His dark eyes frowning at the light hand that snapped at his for balance and he grabbed back. "Ahh I feel like I am gonna...gonna pass out Gene." The blue eyes slumped into him slightly, feeling his scarred chest frown heavily, trying to think why.

"Yeah it's alright." He looked down at the disoriented blonde hair, pulling it with him slowly as he took a step back, opening the back door. "Come on, I am gonna drive now. You relax." He grinned weakly at the blue eyes that closed to unsteady nodding. Green t-shirt slumping into the back seat with a low moan, as he shut the door. Watching the incoherent blonde hair lie down before staying still. His dark eyes getting into the drivers seat and humming the car to life. Listening to the fast honking behind him as he swerved back out into the road. "HEY BLAST YOU!" He frowned at the annoyed man giving him the finger as the green car moved past honking. He grit his teeth annoyed before glancing back at Jim who was shaking unsteadily in the back seat. "You take any drugs I don't know about?" He frowned listening to the shaky _ -no-_ come back to him. "Come on Jim think. Drink anything? Eat anything? Should I be worried blast it!?" He frowned, yelling back as Jim made a few fast jerks while trying to lay still. Breathing unsteadily through sharp fast grunts. That was about the strongest -_yes-_ he could think of. "Jim?!" The blue eyes move to look at him slightly. "What do you know about Zinc?" He frowned, that had to be it. Even though the drug was no longer working, it must still be in his system. AHh who would have thought it would still be in him!?, his mind frowned.

"Just that...just that...I need it and drinking so much makes you loose minerals."

"What?" He frowned into the rear view mirror, as Jim mumbled at him. "How come you never told *me* that?" He made a face.

"You wouldn't have listened to me." He frowned, Jim was right. He wasn't going to drink less beer now that he knew he was loosing minerals.

"Yeah right. What foods?..? He glanced back, switching lanes. Throwing a frown at Jim's closed blue eyes. "Did you eat any?" 

"I dooon't know, probably." Jim groaned at him. What the hell was so important about zinc all of a sudden! "No. Ah. Yes! Yes I had an egg, and cereal and milk. Okaay!?" Jim's ground sounded sick and annoyed. Shifting slightly annoyed with him as cold beads of sweat still running off him as he shook.

"What! Cereal!?" He made a face. "Zinc's in that!?" He turned around, glancing at Jim as though the patented fact would be printed across the slight forehead. Jim didn't look so good.

"Ahh it's in a lot of things. Everything with proteins has it." Jim groaned at him, gripping the seat tight as the car came to a jolting stop. His dark eyes frowning down at it as he ripped open the car door.

"Come on, get out." He flashed a small grin, motioning for Jim to come with his gentle tone. Blue eyes focusing hard on sitting up before moaning heavily as it succeeded. Light hands shaking hard as they reached for the door feeling the him reach in and gently pull Jim up letting him stand. "Hey relax. Just relax." He grinned looking at the concerned closed blue eyes, confused to hell as to why all of a sudden all their muscles hurt and they couldn't move well. He grabbed one of Jims arms and pulled it around the back of his neck. Jim was a lot heavier then he looked, and fighting to stay still feeling sick it was like carting bricks.

"Hey there." His dark eyes snapped up at the foreign voice. Ruff sixteen year old brown hair leaning into their front door. Giving them both a smug dirty grin before spitting onto the concrete at their feet. "Do you know how long I have been looking for him?" The brown eyes nodded towards Jim and his confused. irritated -who the hell is this kid at my door- expression dropped to a -I am not dealing with this…at all- frown.. The kid gave him another grin shrugging off the door and standing up. Bony arms slinging to the ragging form, like it thought it was the hottest shit there everyway, cocking its eyebrows at him. "He…looks better since he threw up all your seeds buddy." 

He snapped, dark eyes widening fast. Blast it! How did this...kid know about what happened! "Right." He grinned yanking his blaster up fast. Watching part of the cement blast away to nothing as he fired. Brown eyes leaning off the doorway more alarmed now, watching him cautiously as the gun raised. "Why don't you just come in with us. We're going to have a little chat." He eyed the brown color that just glared at him as though edgy. No doubt if he thought Jim was puking up his seeds he would be. Those brown eyes were watching him with a furious but concerned expression as he shuffled forward, bringing Jim's unconscious form with him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Daniella?" Mel smiled to herself, gently knocking on the bathroom door before gently opening it a crack. "Are you feeling better?" Daniella smiled softly, gently sitting on the edge of the tub in a tank top and underwear. "Did you use the cream?" The green eyes nodded again, letting out a soft sight and brighter smile.

"Yeah but…I am still so sore Mel." She only sighed as Daniella stood up, slowly walking to the sink and grabbing the small container of cream she'd given her. She kept that handy for when Gene got…well, created. "Are you going somewhere? Danny gave her a soft frown noticing her light jacket and she nodded..

"Yeah I am just going to run out for a little bit. I can't bake anything with out butter." Daniella looked amused now, nodding.. "Gene's supposed to be home in about an hour or so I want to be back by then. I'll call up when I get back."

"Alright bye." She smiled softly, as Mel left. Her green eyes dropping back to the sweet scented oiled water. In about ten minutes the aspirin would be working and so would the cream, and the still lasting effect Jim had left between her legs would fade. She frowned, unless he thought he was getting more when he got home. 

"Ahh." She sighed out loud, reaching for the bottom of her shirt before frowning at the loud bang from downstairs. Almost as if the front door was kicked in. "Mel?!" She frowned, yelling at back of the closed bathroom door. Pressing her ear to it before remaining quiet at the sound of a hard unfamiliar voice. Her green eyes widening slightly. She was alone, in a bathroom, with no weapon, and there was some guy who's voice she didn't recognize downstairs.

"Back up." He growled, watching the brown hair back up lazily as the weapon aimed at it from where he had just kicked in the front door. "You got something with him?" He cocked an eye at the kid with brown hair giving him an ugly look. "You gonna try and settle it while he can't stand?" He growled, watching the brown eyes just continue to glare at him. "Up the stairs." He growled pointing towards the stairs with the blaster barrel. How inconvenient. What a mess. His strong blaster aiming at the kid who slowly started walking backwards up the stairs. Hands raised in front of the dirty chest as he glanced back at Jim who suddenly jerked and tightly gripped his chest. "Look, I don't have anything with you. So relax." He sighed sliding the blaster slowly back into his belt. "If your hungry grab something to eat, but there are two women in this house somewhere and you better not go near them." He threw a sly grin at the nervous kid eyeing him. Opening the bedroom door slowly and nodding for the kid to fallow. Jim's weight was straining the left side of his body to a slouch and he literally couldn't wait to put him down.

"Ahh AH!" He could have jumped out of his skin with Jim's sudden scream. Quickly dragging Jim's weight to the best and shoving the light chest to it as gently as he could. Jim's chest was heaving far to fast to be normal, and there were droplets of cold sweat all over the light face. He was fighting how concerned he felt when Jim's teeth grit and the light trembles constantly shaking his partners body increased. "Ahrrr Ahrrrm." Deep groaning moans running from Jim's throat as the shaking got violent and he grabbed Jim's arms before he realized it. 

"Shit." He frowned, Jim was having minor convulsions, thinner firm body jerking as he started holding it down. It was reacting to the zinc that was invading with the drug pumping through its system. He watched Jim's eyes close underneath him, the blue color just subsiding to another moan and stronger jerks. He pulled himself ontop of Jim quickly as the smaller back arched. The baggy jeans under him kicking as though frustrated and he started gritting his teeth as well. Jim was stronger than he looked, hard as hell to hold down. His mind was swarming as he gripped his younger partner tighter. What if the zinc destroyed the effects of the drug? In some odd minutes was Jim going to remember everything and know what had happen? Would he forget they had tried to drug it out of him? Or would he know, know what they had done. "AHMMMM MMM." Jim jerked hard as he looked down, a slamming door from somewhere down the hall adding *one* more thing to his mind as he lay directly on top of the loose green shirt and baggy jeans. Restraining the violent motions.

"Gene!" He heard his name snap from behind him, but he didn't move. Daniella suddenly bursting into the room in her small white stretch tank top and jean skirt. "What are you doing to him GENE?!" she screamed panicked. Ripping her eyes from the ragged brown hair that had made her stop dead. The kid was no one she had seen or met before. Seemed dirty, lost, and made her cautious at the introduction of a foreign person who looked more or less like they really shouldn't be there, but Jim's groaning was more distracting. She dropped the odd sense of dejavu the kid gave her as she snapped her eyes to the yellow cape of the outlaw, and the portion of Jim's body she could see underneath. Quickly confused and panicked why Jim sounded hurt, and why Gene was on top of him. "Gene!?" She almost squeaked racing around the side of the bed and climbing up towards their heads, looking down at the jammed blue eyes and Gene who looked up at her.

"Kiss him!" She jumped at Gene's yell. "Kiss his forehead blast it." He growled his voice strained as he fought to hold down the next to equal strength under him. His face sighing heavily as he felt the hard motions easing. The hard sounds from Jim's throat subsiding slightly to random intervolved jerks as Jim calmed. Daniella leaning over, kissing the light forehead of the non responsive blonde hair. "How warm is he?" He frowned concerned watching her pull back.

"He's freezing. Gene he's cold." She frowned down at him, as if he should have known this. Watching him move as she shoved him. His scarred hands releasing the blonde hair as he pulled back now that it had relaxed. Watching her crawl over Jim and run her hands onto his face. Green eyes looking over the closed blue and blonde hair before trailing her hands to his chest. His dark eyes watching her investigate the heavy breathing noise with a concerned expression. "What...what happened?" Her eyes snapped up at him worried. "Why is he? Where did he get these?" She frowned at him at the shrug explanation he offered for the cuts their fighting had caused.

"We...had some car trouble." He grinned at her confused face. "This I think this is a reaction to some zinc." He watched her scrunch her nose baffled and simply slid further onto Jim. Crouching over the strong chest and light fatigued face she held with each hand to keep still as she looked at the closed blue eyes three inches from her own. "The drug can't be mixed with zinc. He said he ate it this mourning." He frowned, watching her listen but ignore him. Fully consumed in whispering to Jim, and only half listening to him. His frowned looking back towards the hall. Where the hell was Melfina?

"Jim? Jim." She whispered down at the blonde hair she held onto. Shaking him lightly as he just continued to breathe hard. Her saddened green eyes sitting still as he failed to respond, before glancing up at the silent out of place brown hair.

For as poor as she always heard Jim bitch that they were, and as not-poor as Gene always insisted things seemed. They were always short on money. She knew because of how Mel tried to shop. It must have been tough to cook like she did on such a budget. Yet, the brown hair that was silently standing there glaring at them, looked more poor then she imagined. He was dirty and hard, glaring bitterly at the unconscious blonde under her stunning thin red hair. This stupid bastard who broke up his family, was living it up with this outlaw who obviously wasn't the one that pumped him full of seeds. Just laying there, underneath the pair of gorgeous green eyes straddling his well built clean body. It wasn't fair, how was it Jim could mess his family up and then find one that loved him and be so happy?

"Are you a friend?" She frowned sitting up and slowly sliding off the strong chest. Watching the bitter brown eyes just flick up at her with a smirk. He was anything but a friend.

"Yeah sure." he grinned slyly, watching her motion towards the closed blue eyes.

"Is what Gene said true? Is this because of the zinc?" She frowned concerned, watching him for an answer. Listening to a door shut downstairs as the outlaw went into the garage, maybe Mel got home. "Were you there when he got hurt?" She frowned at the brown hair, watching it look at her. Slyly eying her before walking into the hall, and leaving her standing there.

His dirty brown face frowning hard as she started following. "No I wasn't." He snapped as he bitterly spun around. Watching her large green eyes do a fast blink with his movement and tone.. "I was waiting at your door for him to come home." She frowned a nerved. "So I could kick the shit out of him because I hate him." She blinked fast taking a step back. "Because of him I am living with a man I won't even want to know. My mom left my *dad* because he was fucking his tramp mother, and now I am stuck living with him." He frowned hard advancing slowly as he watched her listen. "Now I show up to beat him into the ground, and some wacko outlaw tries to shoot me! Forces me into his house, with...that!" The dirty street hand motioned towards the bedroom and Jim with disgust. "How am I supposed to do *anything* if he can't even stand up!" 

She took a small step back, as she watched him. It was just, the tone of his voice. Just the tone of his voice…so familiar. "Do you live...do you live on..." she trailed lightly. "A brick house, brick, two story with a small enclosed…you know a…." She trailed. No way, no way this could be the boy she had ran five miles to see in the dead of night. Five miles so Jim could get frostbite up his legs and spend a couple of days sitting around doing nothing, and getting lectured by about everyone they knew. Five miles so Jim could beat the kid up then...but Jim was younger then. She frowned as he did a fast -What?- confused blink. How the hell did she know where he lived?

"Yeah, how do..." He frowned hard, watching her green eyes just stare at the small scar to the right of his fore head. "Your the milk cookie aren't you?" He grinned suddenly watching her lick her lips. "That babe that hit me with the cartoon of milk when I was getting him good." He chuckled lightly, watching her frown as he started studying her harder now. How amazing she was still around. He let his eyes blatantly run up and down her. Such a hottie now too.

"You cheated." She shook her head, watching him grunt. Taking another step forward, offering her a bitter grin.

"You don't know what cheated is." He growled. "I am the one who's been cheated here Miss. Two percent. Not little Jim, who's all comfy in this big place with you." He scowled at her as she took another small step back, jumping as he grabbed her arm. "Where you going?" He grinned, yanking her forward again. "Why go back to that loser?...Why stay here at all?" He grinned, taking a step down the hall and yanking her with him. "Why not go back uptown where you belong?" He smiled at her fast blink. "Yeah, you think leaving your designer clothes at home will help you fit in?" He smirked "You stick out here like a sore thumb cookie. You don't belong. You'd be better off going where someone can offer you more than he'll ever have in his whole life...Where someone can give you what you expect." She shook her head as he yanked her again, wide green eyes listening. "Cause you'll always be wanting more...You think he can give that to you? Think he can come close?" He grinned bitterly, watching her squeak as he shoved in the next door, shoving her back into the bathroom. "What do you want to live in the gutter for?" She backed away immediately, glaring hard as he snapped back at her arm and yanked her forward. "Think it will be fun?...A challenge?...Fun to see how long you can make it and still be happy?" She tripped as he moved his foot, watching her slip back in his grip, falling back onto the floor. "If I were you I'd get a ticket out of here and never come back." He smiled, leaning down and snapping her wrists to the floor. Slowly moving her hands above her head where he could hold them both with one of his. Brown eyes watching her small tank top breath fast. Making her chest rise and fall as he reached down unzipping his fly from where he was over her.

"Listen to me." He glanced up at her horrified, but focused expression. "I have a very big secret, that I need you to keep for me." she nodded unsteadily watching him look at her. "Jim can't know about anything you know about eight days ago." She watched him frown, pulling his hand back up from his pants as he shifted his weight slightly. 

"And just what would I know about eight days ago cookie?" He grinned watching her lick her lips unsteadily. --She could bide time...sure...keep him talking...Jim would come, Gene would come...if she screamed...but if she didn't...if she kept quiet....this was....this is so...important.--

"I heard Gene say something when you came in. I was in here then. I need to know if you will, keep this secret if...I..."She trailed, brushing her hips into him slightly. "If would be much better if I didn't fight you the entire time." She smiled weakly, watching him frown confused. 

He had drug her down the hall, scaring her and confusing her so bad she couldn't talk. Shoved her into the floor. Pinned down her arms and spread her legs under him and now she was just going to give it to him? That sort of took the fun out of it. "This is the moost impoooortant thing to meee." He watched her green eyes shut suddenly, sobbing her words at him as small tears ran from her eyes. Jim couldn't know. Must never know! And this would do it. This one thing. Than never again. It was less damage than what would happen to him if he ever found out! "Pleeease you have to dooo this for me." He watched her cry suddenly.

"Easy there Miss. Two percent." He whispered softly watching her calm and look up. "Your not fooling around." He cocked a sly grin, speaking gently to her. She shook her head in all seriousness, because she wasn't. "If this is so important to you, call it a favor. As long as I get to do you as a freebee." He watched her blink unsteadily. "That way, when he finds out." He grinned. "It was of your own choice." He watched her breath in horrified. "But understand, I am not going to do you no favors, if I don't get a freebee." He watching her blink softly, clear tears running down her face. How was it he could be so smart, to think of something like that so fast? The hate inside him for the blonde hair, using all of his power to hurt it, in every way he could. "I once owed a favor to him, but I paid up. Now I'll owe a favor to you, but you have to say yes first." He grinned at her shaky expression and unsteady breathing. "Cause I am not going to jail if you decide to play any of your milky games with me." 

There was a moment of silence that passed between them. Where she was thinking, and he was frowning. One contemplating saving herself and screaming, the other considering backhanding her and running. "My clothes stay on." Her face firmed, setting the rules. "You stay where you are. One time. You never tell him and you keep my secret." He watched her cry lightly as she agreed. His sly hard face grinning as he ran his free hand back down to his pants and pulled the condom out of his pocket. Slowly letting go of her hands and easing off her as she slipped her hands under her skirt. A quick rush job, preparing both of them, and he was suddenly back over her.

"I am sorry cookie. But I got to hold your hands cause I don't trust you." He grinned watching her slowly move her hands back above her head. Closing her eyes as she felt him shift closer. Her face tensing fast as his hand shoved her skirt up. His other pressing her wrists back into the ground firmly as his thin dirty figure slid between her legs. Her face bracing hard for the sting, before pressing her lips together as things picked up. A small ironic smile running over her face. He thought he was so hot, her mind grinned slyly. How would he feel if she told him he was less then half the size of Jim. She could hardly feel him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He groaned, trudging back up the stairs. He had looked everywhere for Mel. She must have left before he got there or something. He groaned moving back to the bedroom. Opening his mouth to call in to Daniella before frowning a fast blink. She wasn't there, and Jim was exactly how he'd left him. Light face breathing softly now that is had calmed down. Still sweating hard as he walked over and looked down. "Jim?" He gave the thin shoulder a gentle shove. "Jim you alright?" He grinned watching the eyes slowly open.

Blue color looking up at his scarred face before switching around the room slowly. "How did I get here?" He frowned, mumbling in raspy whispers. Watching Gene grin immediately.

"We drove back, then you walked up here and passed out." The outlaw smiled altering the story some. Who would want to here they were practically carried. "Danny was just in here with you. Women." He sat up and Gene flopped into the bed and sighed.

"Daniella?" He called for her, listening for a response before glancing at Gene's lazy face.

"Mel went out or something, can't find her anywhere. Danny was here when we first got home, you had a seizure or..."

"I had a what!?" He did a fast double blink. Confused and alarmed.

"Relax, it lasted a few seconds. I wouldn't have mentioned it, but I figured Danny might." The outlaw grunt as he got up as fast as possible. Really quiet slow.

"You *wouldn't* have mentioned that?" He gave Gene a look. "All I remember is kicking the shit out of you by the road." He trailed, frowning. "Then maybe...maybe getting in the car..err...driving." 

"What?" Gene sat up fast with a laugh. "You don't remember me pinning you to the ground and how you begged for mercy. *Then* we got in the car." Scarred face grinning before watchign him trace his finger over his cheek where he had bruised Gene's face. The outlaw gave him a look and sighed heavily, the joke would have been funny if Jim bought it.

"Danniella?" He wondered into the hall calling louder so she'd hear him if she were downstairs somewhere. Glancing back at Gene who started strolling over before down the stairs. Roughly smacking his back to a rough -I am going outside.-

He lazily watched until Gene was gone, Danny hadn't answered and he sighed. Turning towards the bathroom and casually opening the door. Stopping first with the idea there was something in the room, then that he would trip over it, and *then* with the shock of what he registered it to be. His face scrunching up to a hard frown and befuddled choke as the brown haired kid scrambled up from the floor doing its pants up. Daniella's legs drawing to gether and sitting up with a fast breath.

"Woops." The guy grinned as it stood up. Stopping to look at him *dead* on, insulting him further. "Looks like I broke my first promise cookie." 

He took a step back, taking all of this in. Blue eyes taking all this in, first the brown hair. In his bathroom. With his girlfriend and he called her....He did a fast furious blink watching the kid head down the stairs to the _ -Thanks for a good time Miss. Two Percent.-_ His blue eyes slowly turning back to the bathroom and looking at Daniella. Her face already buried in her hands, crying softly to herself where she sat on the floor. That hurt worse then anything.

He turned and bolted down the stairs faster then he had his entire life. "Hey." His deep throat growl grabbing the back of the kids shirt as the guy opened his front door, and throwing the dirty form out. Watching the kid go flying out and into the cement, as he quickly fallowed.

"You stupid son of a bitch Hawking." The kid growled getting up fast, as it heard him coming down the front steps. "You should have seen her while you were out." Bitty brown eyes spinning around to him and grinning. "Like an angel over you, until I pulled her into the hall and had her."

"Ahh!" He threw himself at the guy. He wanted to kill him! Brown hair dogging two of his blows before falling back with his third. Gasping for breath until he dropped back at the kids side and threw a few more blows at it. Watching the gagging figure, take a swipe at him before scrambling back at foot and slugging him. "Come here and I'll kill you." He choked his expression as he fell back, rolled over and stood back up fast. The kid was grinning as it bled, backing up to Gene's car as he smiled. Advancing to the slow step back, step back, and motionless figure back against Gene's car. "Come here. Come here." He grinned, wiping some blood off his lip before hopping slightly. Just to freak the guy out.

"She said I could." He stopped dead, watching the kid grin as he his face flickered over with emotion. "Said she was sick of fucking the red head in there to make up for you." 

"ARR!" He threw himself forward again, and the kid jumped back onto the hood of Gene's cars to avoid his blows. Growling as he hoped up after it in a second.

"Said he was a better fuck than you, because he had something to fuck with!" 

The brown hair fell under him fast. Brown eyes kicking up as he punched hard. Sending as much hate and pain into each fist as he could before slipping slightly. His fight hittings it peak, he was beating the shit out of the kid before strong hands appeared on his hip bones from behind. Pulling him back and dragging him off the shinny, slippery red surface of the car with ease..

Gene was ripping him off the car furious. It was one thing to go outside and fight until you couldn't walk. But it was another to go out and do it on top of *his* car after you *just* had a seizure. "GENE!" He screamed as he slid off the car. Strong hands rapping forward onto his chest as he tried to scramble back on. 

"What the hell do you think your doing!?" The deep voice of the unruly red hair held him still as he struggled. His eyes wide as he watched the kid fumble off the other side of the car and start running. Gene's frown worried about him as it held him back, "You want to throw yourself into a coma or something!"

"AHH!" He screamed his frustration, feeling the outlaw disappear as he slammed his elbow back into the scarred stomach as hard as possible. "Ah NO!" He screamed watching the brown hair continue running down the street. So far away already. "Gene you idiot! I.." He spun around and Gene punched him square in the face. Knocking him back onto his butt, from the doubled over way it was standing with the pain in its stomach. Mad it was hit and sending one back at who sent it instinctively.

"What is your...problem?" Gene growled down at him, straightening up slightly. Watchign him cringe as he sat up, still breathing hard with only one eye open from the impact.

"Help me catch him." 

"What?" Gene looked baffled, huffing the question out to him as he nodded.Grinning slightly as he licked blood of the corner of his mouth standing up. Such a look of pure hatred and dedication staring at the outlaw it couldn't say no. It had to help catch kid, or at least try until blood appeared.

"Help me catch him." The same sentence was breathed at at the outlaw as its younger partner stood up. Slowly at first, and then with a grin and small boxer shuffle. Blue eyes watching nod and sigh heavily before taking off down the street. His yellow cape fallowing, whirling around behind him as he ran along side the blonde. The reckless blue eyes breathing hard as they watched the kid round the corner. "He's going left!" He gave an out of breath nod before Jim pointed ahead. "Cut him off! It's a dead end that way he'll have to go into the bar!"

"Go up to the roof!" He grinned, watching Jim turn and grin back.. Light hands snapping at the fire escape to the old building they were running by as he ran past. Watching Jim quickly climb to the roof and race above him as he shot down the alley. The only sound his hard breathing and his own footsteps stopping dead as he reached the alleys end. His dark eyes sucking in air as they watched the kid run into the bar just like Jim said. His face frowning hard as he ran over the name. It was a homosexual bar, for guys.

He moved, stepping to the side as gravel fell onto the side of his cape. Dark eyes glancing up, watching Jim shoot across the roof tops before jumping at the roof of the bar. Either unaware or ignoring what type it was as it kicked in the roof door. He grined as he started for the front. Laughing at the wild, furious blonde that never used to act like that. 

He grabbed the door handle and ripped it open to a rush of loud music and commotion. His eyes snapping around for that kid, or Jim as a few people called him over. He was offered a few drinks, game of pool and he even heard several comments he had a nice ass as he started in. Sudden movement on the right side of the bar turning him around. His eyes just catching Jim hop over a table and walk across one, shoving the kid forward so it tripped below the crowd line.

"Come here!" Jim was yelling at the brown hair that tripped to its hard shoves. Scrambling to get away from as it jumped into the burst of lights and loud music. "Get off of me!" Jim snarled at the first pair of hands to brush over its shoulders and loop into its arms. Inviting its blonde hair and blue eyes to come and drink and dance. Tense and focused light face snapping after the brown haired kid that took that opportunity to really run for it. "Get back here!" The young outlaw shoved the arms off, and started pushing through the crowd after its prey.

He grinned watching Jim make his way threw the crowd, yelling at the people around him. "Dork" He grunt his humor, glancing to his left as he backed towards the door since Jim was chasing the kid that way. Frowning slightly as he caught sight of the slumped over dark figure eyeing his younger partner in the wrong way. Blackish green hair and mossy green eyes thrilled with the light skin and blue eyes tearing through the loud music. "Hey pal." He threw a sly grin at the mossy eyes and face that turned to him. "He's with me." He almost laughed, knowing how bad Jim would kill him for that but…it was just fun as hell to say. The guy stared at him for a moment, expression unchanged as thought it hadn't heard a word. Then, a sly grin mimicked, and a congratulating eyebrow was cocked with the raised drink. He chuckled a nod and backed out the door. Waiting a small moment before watching it fly open as the brown hair was shoved through. Jim stomping out next, looking down at the kid on the ground with disgust before glancing up at him. The kid's brown eyes blinking fast and shaky, snapping looks at both of them as Jim just stared at him. There expressions locking, and they were in complete understanding. No matter what, they were partners. They were together, and whatever happened now, they'd back each others play. Jim's eyes dropped, pulling its blaster from the rim of its pants and aiming down.

"Sweet Dreams." Brown eyes widening at the blue eyes that suddenly grinned down to it. It's finger pulling gently, before snapping the trigger so everything dulled to a quick black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*blushes* WEE thanks to all of you who have been sticking with me! I hope to have more up soon-and all your reviews are appreciated so keep it up! Ja ne!


	18. chapter 13: Won Forever

Chapter Thirteen

Won Forever

DivineAngel

"Ahh." He moaned lightly, brown eyes opening slowly. Inhaling the sweet warm country air around him before bolting up. Blinking hard at the pink antique car some ten feet away. Loose blue jeans, and topless blonde hair lazily lounging across the hood as the tall unruly outlaw leaned into the front of the car. "Blast." He whispered his frown as he stood up, looking around at the soft grass field that stretched forever until touching the dirt road the pink car was pulled in from. Blue eyes looking at him suddenly as it noticed him standing. Slowly getting off the expensive hood and walking over to him. Nothing but disgusted blue eyes, strong muscles and jeans threatening to fall off with the next step. His brown eyes standing hard, watching the blonde hair just come at him. Stopping three feet in front of him.

"Don't be mad Hawking." the brown eyes grinned at him. Nervously watching the unruly color that moved around the car before getting into the passengers side.

"No?" The blue eyes scowled hard at him suddenly, glaring. Watching him just make a small movement, this kid was going to kill him. Why the blonde hair hadn't done it yet perplexed him, and he hardened his face waiting for it. "Do you know what time it is?" The blonde hair raised it's eyebrows at him bitterly, watching him just look back. "Do you know where you are?" He watched brown eyes just glare back. "That's right. That means you lost and I've won. Won for good, won forever." Jim frowned hard at him. "Now if you...ever.." The blonde hair started growling hard, as it thought about the thin red hair. "..Ever come near her again, I will make it so you can't. Not under your own power, not while I am here. If I EVER find out that yOU TOUCHED HER! That you SPOKE TO HER! That you SO much as GLANCED AT HER! I will hunt you down and my partner will help me and we will find you." The blue eyes glared bitterly at him, watching him slowly swallow. He had lost. "You so worried about your own goddamn life. Did it ever occur to you that while your family spit up over my mom I never knew her! Did it ever occur to you she was fucking your dad on mine!" The blue eyes scowled at him. Light hands snapping at their pants, and undoing them fast. Watching his confused expression take a quick step back. Calming slightly as the strong blonde hair only slide the rim down slightly showing it the hard scars that weren't too low. Jim *wanted* him to see, *wanted* him to know, he wasn't the only one who had suffered. . "That's where I was! That's where I was when MY mom was FUCKING YOUR DAD ON MY FAMILY" The blonde hair was heaving silently, blue eyes welling with tears. "Don't you talk to *me*...about your family breaking up." The blonde hair shook no with disgust and frustration. "When I never met mine." The blonde hair grinned bitterly at him suddenly. "Towns that way, about 60 miles." The light hand pointed East watching him just turn and look. "Remember what Daniella gave you. That's the last you'll ever get from us." 

He growled disgusted, slowly turning around and heading for the car. He wasn't going to kill anybody. He had said all he wanted to say. He was done.

"TURN AROUND HAWKING!" He felt his chest choke lightly, listening to the violent scream behind him as he kept going. Soft grass moving under him and brushing against his pants as he continued walking. "TURN AROUND AND FACE ME!" He sighed hard opening the car door and getting in slowly. Gene muttering a small _ -lets go-_ as he slid the key in slowly, thinking hard about what he was going back to. "FACE ME HAWKINNNNNG!" The brown hair screaming at him as he slowly hummed the car to life and stepped on the gas. He had faced it, and he had won. Brown hair fading from sight as the wind whipped through his hair and blew thin blonde strains into his eyes.

Dark eyes watching his younger partner. He would have shot the guy. "You did good." He grinned hard at the blue eyes that glanced at him unsteadily. Unsure they had really made the right choice, but feeling as though they had. "I would have shot him." 

"I know." Jim smiled weakly, letting out a fast sigh to a quick smile.

"Why are you worrying?" The unruly hair grinned as it leaned into the passengers side to the blondes easy driving.

"I am not." The blue eyes frowned as they drove. "Gene she..." He trailed lightly, looking up from the vacant dirt road towards the unruly hair that looked at him. "Danny she..." he trailed again, looking for one of those polite words he never heard. "She fucked him." He glanced away fast turning back to the road. Gene was going to get it if he made one smart ass remark, but he felt better telling someone.

"Well excuse me." The dark eyes chuckled hard. "Who knew all the girls were saving themselves for you." The blue eyes glanced at him lightly. "It's no crime Jim. Your the only one I know who hasn't been around the block." He grinned at the blonde hair that was slowly starting to breath hard while it sat still and remained calm.

"I mean forty minutes ago Gene." His dark eyes did a fast blink, watching Jim drive.

"What did you just say?" 

"Sorry about your car." Jim let out a fast bitter smile. 

"How do you know? Your telling me you honestly believe the crow he was spitting?" He chuckled hard pointing back towards the brown hair at least ten or fifteen miles away by now.

"No." The blonde hair shook no calmly. "I almost tripped over them." The car sped up a little to the irritated words. Light hands gripping the steering wheel tighter. "On our bathroom floor."

"Ah Blast it." Gene groaned looking away, he didn't usually feel bad for people, but this was an exception. "You saw them..."

"Oh yeah I saw them!" The car sped up fast, swerving slightly as it hit an air pocket. "While we...drug him into the field." His dark eyes frowned slightly, buckling up at the wild way the car started moving. "All I could think about was...was what I did wrong." Jim grinned bitterly flooring fast. "Now me forgetting birth control is like...so less important it's...AHH I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Jim screamed suddenly, revving the engine before speeding faster. "WhAT Did!? WHY Did!?" The blonde hair shook no fast and hard as it sped. "It's not like I was...well I had a good time." The blue eyes frowned, letting the car continue to speed. His dark eyes frowning. It didn't make sense to him either. Why Danny? Why now? It didn't make sense any of it, but he couldn't say that. What was he going to propose, an alternate motive? Then Jim would be going nuts, watching her like a hawk and she could slip up. Not with everything only some nine days ago. Not when he was still working on burying a secret he was so sure the brown hair had used to get in with Danny. She was uptown damnt. Girls like that didn't do those kind of things. Didn't think those kind of things.

"Geez." He mumbled lightly, watching Jim just silently drive. Looking ahead annoyed and mad, confused and hurt. If he was the *biggest* thing she had *ever* seen why did she think she needed someone else? He glanced at the outlaw to his right. Gene was right, the brown hair was full of crow. Gene never would have touched her, not like that, so why did some stuff add up while others didn't? Why would Danny ever give consent that...unless...

"Unless she didn't." He frowned suddenly, glancing at the unruly hair sitting next to him. Dark eyes looking over at his comment. "Unless he forced himself on her." His blue eyes frowned slightly watching Gene nod.

"What? You thought she what?" the scarred face gave him a baffled look. "She pulled him into *our* bathroom *one room* from you and presented?"

"Gene" He shot a frown at the unruly red hair. She wasn't an animal damnt, why did Gene always say it like that? "You know you make them sound like animals saying it like that. Like we're just..." The light hand made an annoyed motion at him. Dark eyes grinning, he knew Jim hated that phrase. Almost every time he used it the blue eyes thought of a new reason why he shouldn't and told him. It was almost the perfect way to make Jim think about something else, and he grinned watching it work as the blue eyes looked over at him to tell him the new reason why that was a bad word choice.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Danny I..." She trailed lightly, shaking her raven hair no softly. She didn't have advice for this, she didn't know what to do about this. Thin red hair just sobbing hysterical as it hugged her. Her head replaying the words, he forced her with a threat but she gave her consent. She couldn't let Jim find out, and this was how to silence him. What else could she offer him, that was what he wanted! "Everything will work out." She smiled softly feeling the red hair shake no. She had seen his face. Her face looking up at the ceiling, feeling the brown hair rock inside her until the door opened. Blue eyes doing a fast blink before falling to a shocked, confused, pained expression.

"He looked...looked LIKE I STABBED HIIIMMM!" she screamed hard, shoving back from the thin blue dress hugging her. "Ahh Meeel what am I going to say! I caan't even teell him the truuuth." The green eyes sunk into the small kitchen chair, head down on the table upset.

"Gilliam?" Her mocha eyes trailed lightly, looking for the small blue bot that activated to her voice. "What should I do?" she frowned slightly, watching the small mechanical arms shrug at her. "Gilliam." She frowned, thinking of a light threat, but it wasn't like Gill would care if she decided to not cook for the next three days. "I...I...I think that color blue is just awful." She frowned at the small can, watching the small mechanical eyebrows raise before looking down at itself as she looked back to the crying red hair. 

"I caaan't tell him Mel." The crying green eyes looked up, shaking no.

"Umm, well...maybe...umm." she sat down slowly, watching the green eyes stare at her horrified by the awful advice. "Maybe you should call your aunt, do you know the number? She watched the green eyes calm slightly, sniffling. Why didn't she think of that?

"Yeah 784-2947-274." She watched the raven hair type it into the small phone on the wall before pressing speaker, smiling reassuringly at the green eyes that grinned hopeful at the small squeak _ -yeah!-_ that picked up the phone.

"OhhAunt Irrris." Her green eyes cringed hard whining to the phone as the small squeaky voice answered her. Mocha eyes watching the thin red hair explain as she kept an eye on the doors before turning back to the squeaky _ -My Jim? My Jimmy?- _ Daniella nodding before re-speaking a "Yeees".

"Don't you worry about this alright hun? I ah, well Gene will do something ok." Iris sounded as though she sent a smile with her words and Daniella listened. "You wait. Oh Gene will fix it, Jim listens to him. You just tell Jimmy that you, were scared." The green eyes frowned slightly, sniffling to this.

"I was scared?" Daniella glanced up at Mel who was listening across the table, watching her shrug lightly. "But, I am a cop. I could have gotten away. I didn't even-"

"-But he didn't see that!" Iris yelled a squeaky protest. "All he knows is that he saw you with his rival. Now what are you going to do huh?" The navy eyes frowned. "Jimmy will believe you if you tell him you were to scared! You trust me ok huh!? He'll believe you one hundred percent and if he doesn't Gene will brain wash him like always with his bullheaded techniques of ruining Mr. Wizards mind." Her wet green eyes smiled warmly. "You hear me huh?!" 

"I hear you." Daniella nodded lightly to the phone. Smiling warmly, that would work. Jim would believe her because she never lied to him. "Thank you."

"Ok now I have to go to work ok? You call me later and we'll talk ok?" Daniella nodded before muttering a small -_ok-_ as Melfina gently hung up the phone. Slowly nodding at her. Jim would believe that, because he understood that type of fear. Jim would be able to relate to being to scared in that position.

"You look beautiful." Her mocha eyes smiled warmly at the thin hands suddenly trying to fix her hair, and her face as she realized what a mess she must look like. Green eyes stopping at the sweet comment and smiling mocha eyes. She was right, and besides, Jim never focused on that anyway.

__*~*~*~INTO THE PAST~*~*~*__

He grinned sleepily, still lightly exhausted in his lower half as he did his jeans up, trudging down the stairs. Dark eyes smiling underneath the reckless red hair as he reached the bottom, glancing at the six year old blonde hair hiding in the small space between Iris's couch and coffee table. "Rough day?" The blue eyes look up at him, holding the small toy gun, and he smiled.

"Get lost Gene. Your giving away my spot." Jim frowned at him, watching him only laugh at the comment.

"One hand with the gun." His dark eyes grinned, watching Jim adjust the gun from where it was holding it wrong. It never would have shot a thing in real life, and as soon as it was done it gave him another frown to get lost. Watching him trudge towards the kitchen, before looking up at Iris coming down the stairs.

"You said they went outside." Her navy blue eyes shot him a frown. Giving a look as he only lazily grinned from where he was opening her fridge.

"Well I looked over an hour ago." He chuckled, hearing her small _ -mmmm-_ groan at him. Silently hoping neither Jim or Daniella heard anything suggestive as she glanced at Daniella who went running around the small kitchen counter towards the living room with a toy gun. "I haven't head any complains." His dark eyes grinned at her sighed as she took the refrigerator door from him. Eggs would be good for lunch. Her thin hand pulling out the carton before pulling her frying pan off the top shelf of the near by cabinet. "Next time we can lock them out." He sent her a chuckle watching her eyes flick up with a skeptical look.

"Notah we are not locking anybody out. Huh Gene? What if they needed to get in?" She said as she frowned down at the egg she had just cracked into the hot black pan.

"Why would they need to get in?" He sent her a lazy shrug, watching her sent one back as she cracked another egg. 

"I don't know. Maybe ahh, well Gene! What if they had to go to the bathroom huh?" She shot him a frown as he grinned at her logic. "Daniella is not peeing out in the woods." She shot him a frown immediately she knew that was going to be his answer. On more than one occasion she had been there when he made Jim go pee in the woods. "Do you have my container huh?" He glanced up at her small squeak. What container?

"What container?" He gave her a frown watching her flip an egg over before adding a pinch of pepper.

"The one my pudding was in Gene. Light blue." She watched him make a small nod. Ignoring Daniella's scream from somewhere upstairs, followed by a door slamming and Jim's threat _ -you'll have to come out soon!- _ After aggressively chaseing her into the bedroom with its gun.

"Guys Shut up and give it a rest huh!?" Iris yelled up to the ceiling, and he laughed before getting up and out the garage door to find her container. It was probably still in the car from yesterday day when Jim had eaten it before they had gotten home. "Honestly Jim." She shot a frown at the laughing blonde hair that came running into the kitchen, white shirt and blue shorts.

"Jim! Your a liar! I don't want to play if your gonna shoot me." Danielle's complaining fallowing the rolling blue eyes. Where was the fun in the chase if he couldn't shoot her when he got her.

"I am not." He sighed heavily, watching her skeptical frown. "All you do to be on my team is hid in the cabinet and when I tell you, you come out."

"No." She spit frowning. The last time he said something like that she ended up locked in a closet for two hours.

"I am not gonna make you get stuck in there this time." He grinned, watching her groan at him. "Come on Danny get in." He grinned opening a low cabinet, reaching in and shoving the cereal to the other side. There was plenty of room for her small figure. "Get in." He looked at her dully as he stood up, she hadn't moved yet.

Iris's navy blue eyes and tight pink dress listening to them play near the cereal as she flipped a sunnyside egg onto a plate before filling a cup of water.

"Jim I think your lying to me." She frowned at him watching him take her gun from her. She wouldn't need that if she was in the cabinet, and he planned on shooting all the small darts at Gene the second he came back through that door.

"Danny come on. Stop being so boring." He groaned at her. "Get in the cabinet now. Don't act like a....don't act like a pussy."

"Ghm." Iris choked on her cup of water. Splashing some onto her face as she coughed with hardly any sound after hearing Jim say that one.

"Don't call me that!" She quickly turned to Daniella's yell and Jim's frown standing some three feet from her. Daniella had no idea what that meant, but she shoved Jim anyway. Watching him trip and slump back to his butt unprepared for the thin girl to do anything at all.

"Shut up!" He yelled at Daniella's frown from where he sat. Mad she could shove so hard.

"J...Jim." Iris coughed lightly, swallowing her water hard. Where in heaven's sake did he hear that word!? "Jim!" She snapped at them as she moved around the counter, and he looked up at her tone immediately. Watching her motion for him to stand as he continued swallowing to steady her voice.

"What Iris?" Jim frowned at her scolding expression, slowly standing up at her fast hand movements.

"Danny go...go see if Gene can find my container in the car." Her navy eyes snapped at the thin red hair watching her. Nodding at the simple request, but just standing there. "Well go on huh? Jim and I are gonna talk." She shot a frown at the concerned blue eyes, familiar with her irritated tone.

"Noo Iris." He groaned watching Daniella walk towards the garage door. "No we don't. No we areenn't" He frowned concerned and slightly mad at her as she snapped at his arm to pull his attention from the closing garage door. Holding him tightly by his upper arm as she bent over to speak to his face.

"Jim I can't believe you've heard words like that." She frowned at him, she hated that word. "Oh I don't ever want to hear you say that nasty word again ok?" She frowned watching him just look at her upset. 

"Iris, Iriiis." He groaned at her as she stood up, yanking him with her.

"That is a horrible dirty word." Her navy eyes snapped at him, watching him stumble lightly as he tried to fallow her movements. "The only time you ever say that is when your with guys because that's a boy word."

"What does *that* mean!?" He frowned his yell annoyed she had broken his fun when he was about to get Danny in the cabinet and keep it closed for at least twenty minutes.

"That means you only say it around boys cause girls will *slap* *your* face." She watched him blink slightly as he continued to frown. Danny *had* shoved him. "Oohh don't give me that look." She frowned lightly watching him look up at her, as if waiting for her to slap his face. "I am not gonna slap your face off, but you are gonna go stand by the wall." She watched him look where she pointed to the *familiar* spot on the flat kitchen wall.

"Aaaaa" He groaned at her _-go on!- _as she dropped his arm. The moment he turned around to start for the wall she reached over and gently swat the back of his pants. "Ah!" He hopped forward slightly, turning back around to look at her with a hard embarrassed, disgusted, upset expression as he covered his butt with his hands to block anything else.

"Go." she pointed back to the wall, and he quickly started for it. "Oh I hate that word, I hate it!" She frowned watching him move towards the wall and stand. Blonde hair leaning into it annoyed as she sighed heavily That always made her feel bad. "Ohhh I am burning the eggs!" She squeaked snapping back to the frying pan as Daniella came back in.

"Jim I want my gun back." Her navy eyes glanced up to watch Daniella run directly to Jim and lean into the wall. Frowning as it shoved her from where it was facing it, looking away. Gene was going to be mad if Iris was mad, and Gene was stronger than Iris. That would hurt a whole lot more

"Danny where's-"

"-Where's Gene?" Her navy eyes glanced over as Gene came in with her container, laughing as it finished her question. "Here." He grinned watching her take it from him and move towards the sink. Dark eyes frowning down at the burnt eggs, he didn't want to eat that. "Looks good."

"Oh shut up." She giggled moving over to the frying pan and frowning down at the mess. She didn't want to eat that. Her thin hand pulling it off the stove and towards the sink, it was all going down the drain. Gene nudged her, but she already knew what he'd want. "Yeah he's looking at the wall." She sighed, watching the eggs run into her sink to her scrapping as the scarred elbow sent her a nudge. "He called Danny a.." She trailed mouthing _ pussy _ to him. Watching him cock a skeptical eyebrow before glancing back at the loose white shirt, jeans shorts and bare feet standing in front of the wall. Absolutely silent, listening to everything they were saying.

"Jim go on outside and wait." He grinned motioning his hand towards the back door. Jim made a small hesitated movement from where it stood before bolting from the wall and out the door fast. "Haha." He laughed at how fast the frowning blue eyes had bolted from the room embarrassed before he turned back to Iris. "He really called her that?"

"Oh just where'd he hear that dirty word Gene huh?!" She said accusingly. Frowning at him, but he just raised his eyebrows innocently. "Oh it's terrible. Just terrible. I can't believe you would teach him cheap words like that!" She scowled, scrunching her nose as she slammed the frying back onto the stove.

"Me?" He gave her a baffled look. "Why would I-"

"-Well where else he hear it huh?" Her navy eyes shot him a frown, watching him blink for a second. "I hate that word Gene." She squeaked annoyed. "I don't wanna hear it here, I don't like anyone saying it. You animal Starwind filling his head with dirty things." She watched the egg sizzle into the frying pan as she looked down talking. Navy eyes slowly glancing up as he didn't respond. Watching him just look at her annoyed. Feminine blonde hair shooting him a small _ -hmp-_ of a grunt as he started around the counter top and out the back door with a small empty soda can.

His dark eyes watching the blonde hair jump as he came out and the door shut behind him. Blue eyes snapping up at him from where they sat leaning into Iris's car on the floor. Blue color concerned, not sure what it had said, or why it meant so much. So who knew what Gene was going to do about it.

"Hey you." The dark eyes grinned warmly at the concerned expression. Nodding for Jim to stand up, and the blonde hair did slowly stand before heading straight for him. Standing firmly in front of him as the light face swallowed. "Get on the trunk of her car." He grinned, chuckling lightly at the blonde hair acting so strong underneath him. Dark eyes watching it hesitate where it stood before moving over to the car. Stepping on the bumper to climb up onto the trunk. Blue eyes snapping in his direction immediately as he started walking over. Frowning blue eyes watching him around, and reaching up in front of his chest before grinning as the light hands snapped at his from behind him. Climbing onto his back as he hung onto the smaller wrists. "You call Danny something in the kitchen?" He chuckled feeling Jim quickly nod as he started out of the garage, and into the small yard eyeing the rotting stump at the one end.

"Am I in trouble Gene?" He grinned at the small voice over his shoulder, hanging on as he started across the lawn for the small remains of the tree. Loose white shirt moving slightly to the motion of his body with each step he took.

"Think you should be?" He grinned

"I dunno." Jim cringed at his answer, Gene was playing around.

"Yes you do." He nodded, shifting his weight lightly. Feeling the small hands move to hang onto his shirt as he ran an arm around behind his back so Jim could sit on it. Blue eyes watching him sit the small soda can on top of the stump. "No. Your not in any trouble." He glanced back and Jim sunk behind his shoulder with the look as if it were a trick. Making him smile as he started back for the other side of the yard to the light arms squeezing him as he walked. Jim's closed blue eyes hugging him happy. "Yeah get off." He chuckled , crouching into the ground more so Jim could stand up. Blue eyes looking up at him as he turned around. Gently grasping the smaller shoulders and moving Jim to stand directly in front of the stump from this side of the yard. "Now stand still."

"Ah you said I wasn't in trouble!" Jim yelled, quickly yanking from his grasp and taking a few steps away.

"Your not." He frowned yanking Jim back over and in front of the stump again. "Stand here." He grinned crouching into the ground, as Jim frowned at him. "You see that soda can?" The blue eyes glanced up at it, nodding. "Your gonna shoot it with my gun." He grinned watching Jim's widened eyes fly back at him with his directions.

"But I can't shoot Gene." The blonde hair shook no baffled by the request. There was no way it'd hit it.

"Yeah well, there's no time like the present Jim." He grinned watching the blonde hair awkwardly grip the heavy blaster he gave it as he looked up at the can again. It was miles and miles away "Come on." Gene grinned at him, scarred hands running over his. Moving his fingers to hold the gun tightly while helping him raise it. He was frowning concerned at the empty soda can so far away. "You want to..." He took a step forward as Gene moved behind his back. Crouching around him as it helped to aim. "...Want to use this to aim and then you squeeze the trigger. You don't pull it." He grinned at the blue eyes that looked at him.

"Why not pull it? That's the same thing Gene." Jim shot him a frown and he sighed.

"No it isn't. You gently squeeze while you aim, alright?" He grinned as his voice ran over the small ear and blonde hair along side Jims face. Blue eyes staring ahead at the can, feeling the gun press into its hands more as he tightened his grip. "Get ready alright?"

"Ok." Jim gave a shaky nod.

"Aim." He grinned helping the light arms steady the heavy gun. "Now slowly start squeezing and shoot." The small face inhale deeply, focusing hard to pull the strong trigger back.

"AHh" Jim yelled as it was pushed back into his chest when the gun fired. A thin hand ripping from the gun and to its ear. Rubbing it with the hard loud noise before glancing at him concerned with the still standing can.

He grinned. "You missed." Jim just looked up at him disappointed. "Come on." He nudged the loose white shirt, reluctant to put it's hands back around the blaster. "I am gonna hold your arms this time and your gonna aim the gun." He grinned watching Jim lick it's lips as it straightened up. Raising the gun firmly. Staring at the soda can from behind the thin black line at the tip of the blaster. Blue eyes flinching lightly at the hard jerk the loud blast sent into his arms as he squeezed Jim to help keep him still.

"Hey!" The blue eyes grinned immediately, watching a small piece of bark fall off the rotting stump from the bullet. He shoved the thin shoulder approvingly as he watched the piece fall, and Jim's smile grew wider.

"Good." He nodded, before looking towards Iris who was yelling at them from the house.

"Hey Gene!" they looked up, watching the tight pink dress stand near the open back door. "Would you look at those animals Daniella." The thin red hair looked up at her soft mumble. "They're shooting stuff in my yard, ohhhh." She frowned slightly, stamping her foot.

"Ohhhh." Her navy eyes giggled as she glanced down at Daniella's immitation of her whine.

"Gene Mikes on the phone!"

His dark eyes grinned, feeling Jim lower the gun as it watched Iris. "Don't shoot anything while I am gone." He chuckled roughly the blonde hair and head, and it stumbled forward out of balance when he was done. Starting towards Iris with a small jog, and leaving Jim behind with the gun.

Blue eyes slowly looking down at the blaster it held as everyone disappeared inside. Maybe it wasn't such a bad shot, but it would never be able to take the jerk the gun sent back if it didn't have help. It almost knocked it back the first time. His blue eyes looking ahead, at the bare piece of tree now missing bark from where he had shot it off. *He* had shot it off, he smiled lightly. "Cool."

"Jim!?" He glanced over at Gene's familiar deep tone. "Come on! Car! We've got to go!" He sighed lightly moving the gun away from him as he started running towards the unruly red hair flirting with Iris.

"Buh bye you two!" Her navy eyes smiled warmly at them as she watched the blonde hair climb into the car quickly humming to life toas Gene slide the key in. Light hand waving back to her over the small _ -later-_ Gene mumbled. Grinning as it pulled out of the driveway quickly. This bounty wouldn't hang around for ever.

"Where are we going Gene?" He glanced over at the blue eyes watching him. Wind wiping through the blonde hair sitting in the passengers side.

"We're gonna go get this guy. Mike called said if we get him...we get five hundred wong." He grinned slyly at the blue eyes that did a fast blink.

"Wow and all we have to do it get him?" They shot an excited then skeptical look at him.

"Yeah, I'll shoot him, then we take his id and collect the money when the police show." He grinned as he took a fast right.

"Well go faster." He chuckled at the blonde hair motioning at the gas petal. Grinning as he pressed onto it more. Cool, they were gonna get to shoot something else.

__*~*~*~FURTHER INTO THE FUTURE~*~*~*__

"Geeene." He groaned lightly. Blue eyes dully looking up at the unruly red hair sitting above him. "How much looonger?" He frowned, watching Gene continue to glare firmly at the small red door to the back of the brick building. Their car backed into the rough vegetation some ten feet away. His nine year old blonde hair brushing against Gene's thigh from where he lay in a loose white shirt and jean shorts in the front seat.

"Stop moaning damnt. You want six hundred wong or not?" Gene glanced down for a second.

"Gene." He sat up frowning. "Well I don't see any six hundred nobody walking around here and I have to go to the bathroom!" 

"Yeah?" Gene cocked an eyebrow at him. "Well he's in there plugging some girls brains out and when he comes out I am gonna blow his away." Gene shot him a grin as he half grimaced with the information. "Now go to the bathroom if you want and stop making noise. He's not going to come out after if he knows we want to shoot him." Gene said with a wink, and he sighed another moan.

"Duh Gene." He rolled his eyes before glancing at the clock, it was 11:00. "Ahh but it's dark now." Gene gave him a look to shut up as he said something else. "Geeene"

"Jim. Shut up."

"Gene lets go somewhere then come back. He's been in there for hours!" He shot the red hair a harsh whisper as the dark eyes just listened to him.

"What? For what?" Gene shot him a baffled look. "We've got food in the car, go piss in the woods." He frowned at the answer and small hand movement towards the woods.

"I don't. Want. To." He growled irritated at the dark eyes.

Gene just shrugged. "Well then I don't know what to tell you cause we're not going anywhere till Mr. Nobody shows his face and I blast him. And if you don't want to go piss in the woods, than you don't really have to go." 

"Aaaa." He groaned, slouching back into his seat. Flicking his eyes up at Gene to tell the outlaw how annoyed he was. "Well why don't you just go in there and get him!" He yelled, and Gene first jumped and than gave him a fast grit teeth warning loko. Frowning heavily, but he had to go to the bathroom and who wanted to go in the woods. There were animals and it was dark.

"Will you shut up blast it?!" Gene shot him a harsh whisper. "I am not going in there! If I get drugs all over me the cops will hall me in too! What are you going to do then? Stay at the prison, don't think so Jim." The scarred face shot him an irritated look watching him just consider all this in the silence, disgusted. "Here, eat something and shut up."

"*You* shut up." He growled, catching the apple Gene tossed him. Watching Gene just sigh at his response. Glaring at the small dimly lit door to the sounds of the apple being bitten. "And don't eat it all I want some."

He stopped chewing at the comment, frowning at Gene's grin. "But you ate everything else."

"So" Gene shrugged casually. 

"Gene" He sighed chewing. "How come you can't oww." Gene glanced over, watching the him hold his mouth.

"Haha did you bite yourself?" The outlaw grinned, how funny. At least maybe now Jim would shut up. "Hey." he nudged the small shoulder as Jim quickly shook no. Not moving it's hand from where it was looking down. His dark eyes frowning as the blonde hair made a heavy sipping sound, as though it were drinking soup off a spoon. "What is that?" He reached for the light fingers that were pulling something out of their mouth. Blue eyes looking down at it, and moving as the scarred hand snapped at his wrist. Pulling its hand over to see. "Hah it's your tooth!"

"Shut up!" He frowned hard when Gene started laughing down at the small tooth between his fingers. Dark eyes looking back up at him as he yanked it away. The sweet taste of blood rushing around in his mouth.

"Are you bleeding?" Gene grinned at him as he looked over, mouth tightly closed. "Hahahaa." Dark eyes laughing more as he nodded, before laughing harder at his frown. "HAHA Here, come here." The scarred hand motioned for him to come over as the other hand unlatched its door. Watching him crawl forward with a hand over his mouth. "Spit the blood out." Gene grinned as he leaned over it and started spitting to the ground outside. Spitting miserably in fast _pths_ sounds, as Gene grinned hard a few times. Patting his back as he slowly sat up moving his tongue around and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Did you spit it out?"

"Why is there so much?" He said concerned.. His tooth just fell out. Just *fell* out and he wasn't even punched. "Ah Gene!" the scarred hand made a move at him as he yelled. "Why are my teeth falling out!" He frowned annoyed. If Gene hadn't told him he was supposed to eat something, or not eat something to keep his teeth....

"Shh Shut up!" Gene frowned at him, shooting a hard disgusted whisper.

"No! You shut.." Gene slapped a hand over his mouth, watching his eyes frown from over it.

"Shh shut up Jim." The dark eyes frowned annoyed, feeling his hands grip at its wrists. Watching Gene look up and study the door before frowning down. Slowly pulling its hand off his small mouth that stayed closed. "Now open your mouth." Gene frowned as he opened his mouth, blinking quickly as Gene tightly grabbed his chin.

"Ah" He felt a finger slid into his mouth and he shoved Gene's hands away. "Don't put your hands in my mouth." He frowned pulling away. "I have to go to the bathroom, and your hands are probably dirty."

"Aaa" He groaned annoyed, watchign Jim moving it's tongue around inside the smaller mouth. "Come on my hands are clean blast it." He growled snapping at the small chin and yanking the mouth back open again. Watching the blue eyes do a fast blink as he moved his grip, forcing the mouth to stay open as he reached in to the small bloody teeth. "Ah your mouth is so disgusting." He chuckled, watching the blue frown at him, blinking fast as it felt his fingers pressing against its teeth. Dark eyes grinning lightly as they found the second front tooth loose along with a smaller bottom one. 

"Gene." 

He watched Jim swallow as he let it go. Blue eyes frowning unsteadily as they moved their tongue around. "You got two more loose ones." He grinned at the blonde hair. "Looks like your gonna have to start taking better care of your teeth soon because-"

"-cause they're falling out?" Jim nodded conserved. Wide eyed and upset as he casually glanced back at the door. 

"Well yeah...cause the next ones you get will be permanent. You don't want to loose those." He grinned at the puckered brow. Watching Jimswallow a few more times. So it was going to get more. "Geez will you look at this guy. I give him to three."

"Three!" His dark eyes turned towards the blue eyes that shot him the harsh whisper. "I can't wait till three."

"Jim will you stop whining already?" He grinned watching the blue eyes continue to swallow and frown at him. "Go-"

"-I don't *want* to pee in the woods Gene." He sighed at Jim's stubborn frown. 

"You want me to turn on the headlights?" Jim growled at his grin and shrug.

"No." The blue eyes shot him a baffled irritated answer. 

"Hey when he comes out of there your gonna help me shoot him." He glanced at Jim watching it nod not really listening before snapping a confused look as it registered what he said.

"I am gonna..." Jim swallowed. "I-I am gonna help you?" Jim made a concerned expression. "But how Gene? I can't shoot good. I-I'll miss." The light hands snapped at his darker shirt as the blonde hair shook no. Gene was an idiot if he thought he could do it.

"You shoot fine, don't be so down." He shrugged. "I am gonna aim, your gonna help squeeze so you get used to it. I think we should start doing this Jim." Jim looked at him dully. "It's the fastest way guys like us can make money." The light face did a small smile. Gene said *guys* like *them.* That meant…well…Gene put them on the same level…a team.

"Maybe."

"Besides you want to keep scrounging around for heavy labor jobs?" Gene shot him a humored frown, watching him grin. "Yeah just a little more of that and we'e-" Gene silenced, sitting up fast as the dimly lit door opened. "JIm come here." Beconing for him to come immediately, and he started crawling over. Sliding into Gene's side as he stared at the door. Watching it slowly open to a groggy, drunken form.

"Gene." He shot a small whisper, feeling the scarred hands yank him over fast as the blaster came into sight. Strong hands pulling him back against Gene's chest so he was sitting on Gene's lap aiming the gun around the windshield. "Gene?"

"Shh" Gene frowned slightly, aiming the gun at the staggering figure that was just standing still. "Grab the gun." He felt dead pressure ram at him as Gene looked down at him. Waiting for him to do it, but suddenly this was hard. "Now blast it." with the order he snapped his hand out and grabbed at the gun. Feeling Gene steady it and overlap his fingers, before sliding over the one he had on the trigger. His heart pounding in his chest, as he felt Gene's finger tighten. "When we shoot. We aim to kill, he's going to die." He was breathing fast through his open mouth as Gene spoke to him, whispering into his ear. "Alls fair in love and war Jim, and we have to eat. If you feel sick after you just go ahead and throw up. There's no shame in that now."

His blue eyes watched the figure stagger lightly. Some man. Some man they didn't know, neither of them had ever met, some ten feet from them. Deep voice whispering over his ear, telling him how to shoot so he would die fast without pain because that was humane. "Gene don't shoot I-"

"-Get ready." Gene squint, aiming for just a moment before firing. Watching the darken silhouette stumble to the sharp bullet before sinking to the ground. "Got him." 

"Gene!" The scarred arms moved him fast. Jumping over the side of the car with the gun and bolting towards the fallen figure. Aiming as it came close before relaxing at the sight of the warm, red, pooling blood under the dirty coat. His blue eyes widening at the sight, they just killed that guy. So they could...get...pizza.

"Jim we got him." Gene shot him a sly grin as the latch to the car door ran under his hand. Cool hard concrete and gravel running under his bare feet as he got out. Watching Gene pull the ID off the dead bleeding figure. "Thomas Lawrence." He caught the wallet Gene tossed at him as he walked over. Looking down at the pictures and name. He didn't look like such a bad guy, and he was married. "Good job." The dark eyes grinned at him. "You ok now?" The dark eyes chuckled, laying a hand his thin shoulder as he stared down at the wallet. "You feel sick? Want to throw up?" He shook no slow and continuous to all Gene's questions. Just looking down at the rough skin and face of the man they had just killed. Dead. They had shot.

"Abla..a.." He gagged and Gene let him go so he could turn around. Grimacing slightly as he started puking. Bending over with coughing and gagging at the gravel and dirt.

"Hey relax." He grinned watchign Jim continue to choke before coughing unsteadily. Standing back up and wiping it's mouth. Blue eyes turning around to him. Flicking up at him and he was taken back with the expression. To the blue eyes that disapproved, they didn't understand, frowning, upset, lost, scared and disturbed looking up at him. Its only source of direction, telling it...this?...was right? "You don't understand." He smiled warmly, roughing the small shoulder he laid his hand on. "If we don't get them, they'll get us. You have to play to win Jim." the light mouth swallowed, just listening to him. "Relax and get in the car. You'll feel better when your full of pizza." He grinned watching the blonde hair just silently get in and move back over to the passengers side. "Besides. Tomorrow, you get to learn to drive." He shot a sly grin to the blue eyes that snapped at him. Excited but skeptical, dark eyes laughing at the pleased grin that formed under the blonde hair sinking back into the seat. It had been wanting to learn for a long time. 

"Thought I had to be ten." Jim grinned at him. Wasn't that what Gene said earlier?

"Nine is just as good." He grinned. "Besides, I am gonna need you to drive sometimes. So you need to learn now." Jim smiled, glad it would be needed and be taught to drive. "Why? You got a problem with that?" He chuckled hard watching Jim shake no as it grinned widely. "Good. Cause I was thinking, if you and me start a business. We'd do pretty well for just us."

"What kind? We don't know that much Gene." Jim gave him a skeptical side glance.

"You think that now. But together we know an awful lot." He grinned at the light features, watching them just think about this. Still contemplating being able to drive. Gene didn't know it already knew almost everything, cause it knew how the car worked. How much easier could it be?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"Hey Jim will you lay off." He frowned irritated, growling as the second tongue depressor hit him in the head. "And get your pants off like Judith said." 

"Haha Gene your so uncoordinated. I am surprised you can walk." The nine year laughed at him, before laughing harder at his heavy sigh of a response. Light hands digging back into the small jar on the counter for another depressor. "And I am keeping them on, unless she keeps bugging me." Jim grinned at him, pulling out another depressor and making small movements back and forth with it in the air. Watching him squint as it got ready to throw it. Standing up on top of the light green examining table.

"Jim if you throw that I am gonna shove it up your-" He stopped as the door he stood next to moved. Quickly stepping forward as it opened and missed him by a hair as Judith came in. Smile all ready for them, before her more of a shocked expression took over when it caught sight of Jim Standing fully clothed, on her table with her jar of tongue depressors.

"Uummm...." The blue eyes trailed where they stood as she stared before smiling sweetly. "Well I was..." Jim trailed again before just silencing. Watching her come forward as it sat down.

"I see your still wearing everything and your pants." She smiled warmly as she took the small jar, watching Jim shrug lightly.

"You didn't tell me why I should take them off." He frowned.

"Alright alright." She smiled shaking her head. Why argue~she could probably just skip the exam and get away Jim looked healthy enough. "I only need you for maybe twenty minutes Jim. Hello Gene." She sent the unruly hair a smile, and it sent one back after dropping its squint at Jim who had thrown five of those blasted little sticks at it. "Your over due for some vaccinations, and your ready for more." She heard him groan annoyed as she flipped open his chart before opening the cabinet. Blue eyes jumping at the small tongue depressor that smacked it in the face. Quickly looking up at Gene who was innocently leaning into the wall watching Judith.

"Yeah right Gene." He growled, watching the dark eyes glance at him and raise their eyebrows, with an innocent _ -what?- _ It defiantly wasn't the one throwing anything. "Huh. Just wait till I get the sticky arrows back home." He said grinning and Gene gave him a fast death glare.

"Alright." Judith moved between their stare and slid his t-shirt sleeve up rubbing a cotton ball onto his arm. "Your getting eleven."

"Whaat?" He gave her a baffled protesting groan. "Judith why-"

"-Eleven Jim." She stated firmer, watching his face do a small flinch and fast blink as she jabbed the first needle in. "Your nine, you get eleven." She smiled warmly, focusing on the needle to his small _ -aaa-_ groan at her answer. "Don't you worry. Once you hit the twenty-first, three months from now. I give you ten more and your done." She smiled warmly as he gingerly grabbed where she had stuck him with the needle. Worn soft fingers gently pressing a blue Band-Aid to him while he frowned watching her pick up the next needle. Rubbing the cotton ball into his arm below the first Band-Aid. The dull sting of the first needle not yet gone as the second one moved back and forth slightly like a dart before sticking him. Worn green eyes gently ignoring his small flinch and fast silent blink as she forced the clear liquid into his arm before pulling the needle back out.

"Geez." His blue eyes glanced up at Gene who watching them. "What are you going to do? Six on one side and five on the other?" He made a face, good thing it was Jim and not him.

"Something like that Gene." She sighed, jabbing the next one in to the small wince that was growing slightly tighter as the stinging built up. "Are you staying?" She sent a warm smile to the unruly hair that was never in the room anymore. Jim always kick it out, and Gene was good to have around. The man had a...weird way of...making things run smoother with his humor, or stern looks.

"No he's leaving." Jim spoke up immediately, almost frowning. It didn't need Gene to stay, it could do it himself. " *Right* Gene?" The blue eyes shot him a look as he simply cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah right." He sighed heavily pushing off the wall he was leaning on as he started for the door.

"Gene?" Judith smiled warmly at him as he turned around to her voice. Frowning blue eyes looking at him from where they sat on the table with three Band-Aids. Two blue, one purple. His dark eyes watching her open her mouth lightly as if to say something, before slowly shaking her head no to a warm smile. Watching him just open the door and leave. 

Her soft green eyes turning back to the frowning blue color sitting in front of her. "Why did you ask him to stay?" He shot her a frown, watching her pick up the next needle.

"I didn't." She smiled warmly at the small arm she held. "I asked him if he *was* staying." She glanced up as the light arm pulled back slightly so she would look up from her work.

"You asked him...to stay." Jim nodded slowly, cautiously watching her for a reason why she would have done this. Her gently form standing up straighter as she sighed. Soft blonde strains running under her hand as she ran it into the blonde hair, blue eyes watching her. "Judith?"

"I like you with him." She smiled warmly, watching him frown. "I know it sounds stupid Jim, but I feel like maybe what goes on in here makes you closer to him." She watched his frown deepen.

"I don't need him for this." He shook his head with her idea

"I never said you *needed* ...for anything." She watched him frown as she gave another warm smile. "In reality you don't *need* him for very much now...do you?" She watched him look down slightly. "Don't be cold to him." He frowned as she gently took his arm again.

"I am not cold to him. Gene's the one that makes fun of me." He shot her another frown. She wasn't there when Gene overpowered, outrun and tricked him. "If anyone's cold to anyone it's *him* to *me* Judith." He shot her another look as she jabbed him with the fourth needle.

"Jim, in life...you want to make sure you see all angles before you form an opinion." She glanced up at the blue eyes listening to her. "Do you understand how that is important?"

"Yes"

"Because you gave me a very one sided statement. That's a pretty firm opinion for such a cold issue." She watched him look away. Blue eyes ignoring the cotton rubbing into his arm before the tight prick testing his lips. Teasing them apart lightly, but not allowing him to utter any confirmation of pain. "I believe if you think about it more. You might change your opinion." He watched her smile at him before he gently dropped his eyes to the table. Soft worn hand grasping his shoulders lightly, letting him lay back onto the soft table. Worn green eyes looking down at the tight blue color watching her rub the cotton ball back into its arm again. "Does this sting Jim?" She frowned slightly concerned as she asked him, but he shook no. Of course it didn't sting. Who in there right mind would think this would hurt? Who would think he couldn't take this? He looked away towards the wall as the needle jabbed him again. His blue eyes doing a hard blink, but he didn't plan on letting any tears show for it, because...it didn't t hurt.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He grinned. Suppressing his chuckle as he watched the blonde hair immerge from the familiar clinic door; slightly upset as it started for the car. Bright loose red pants and gray t-shirt heading towards him but not making eye contact. "Your not going to sit in the front?" He chuckled lightly as Jim started crawling into the backseat annoyed. Laying down and remaining silent before getting up as he turned around and cocked an eyebrow at it. Jim was only in there for about ten minutes after he came out. His dark eyes grinning at the five purple and blue Band-Aids that covered the top of each light arm now lying quiet. His unruly hair wondering where the last eleventh one was. "Come on Jim." He groaned a light chuckle at the blue eyes that looked up at him. Quickly getting up and sliding into the passenger side, sighing heavily as he started ruffling its hair. Watching Jim just supress a smile and lean into his side abandoning its pout. "Hey what'd Judith say about your teeth?" He grinned glancing down at the curled up blonde hair lazily leaning into him tired as he started the car and backed out.

"Said I have one more to go. Then I will have all my second pair." The blue eyes looked up at him, watching him glance down for a sec.

"One more huh?" He chuckled. "Which one?" 

"This one." Jim opened his mouth and pushed on one of its front teeth with its tongue as he grinned.

"That one?" He was baffled. Hadn't that one fallen out like fifty times already? "I thought you lost that one? It's been loose forever Jim, come on are you sure you got the right tooth?" He cocked an eyebrow at the blonde hair. Watching it flash him a skeptical look. Of course it had the right tooth.

"They're my teeth Gene. I *know* which one is loose." 

"Yeah well what did she say about how straight your teeth are coming in?" Jim was about to answer before quickly sitting up to look at the downtown electronics store sale. That store always had hot items, but someone had to buy them cheap so why not them? And who cared if they were hot or not. "Jim?"

"Gene turn around I want to go see what they got." The light hand snapped at his arm. Tugging it as the blue eyes kept looking back.

"What are you nuts? With a sign up?" He made a face. "The cops are going to be swarming that place in seconds." He frowned watching the blue eyes turn back around.

"Not if we hurry?"

"No. You want to get hulled in? They could turn around and say we were the ones selling all that crap." He grinned at the disappointed _ Aaaa_ groaned at him, Jim knew he was right. "Alright, if I say this, I don't want to hear any wise cracks." He cocked an eyebrow at the blonde hair, watching it just look at him. "Come here and take the wheel." He grinned at the blonde hair, watching the blue eyes frown as he just let the wheel go. So what he had said three months ago he was going to teach him how to drive. It wasn't his plans to break his rib.

"Gene you moron!" Jim snapped at the wheel, steadying the car as it started to swerve. "Your gonna get us killed! Cut it out Gene!" Jim frowned at him as they steered, listening to the strong laugh before the scarred hand flicked the blinker up. Blue eyes darting lightly as the car took a smooth left into a back road. "Gene I mean it cut it out!" The blue eyes scowled at him, relaxing lightly as the car started slowing. Grinning dark eyes slowing the car as the blonde pulled it over. 

"What?" His chuckled, hearing the small question behind him as he got up. Shutting the drivers door and walking around the car, as Jim's eyes fallowed him with a glare. 

"Alright." Jim watched him sit down in the passenger side before grinning at him slyly as it slid into the drivers side. "Watch me than." The light face snickered, stepping on the gas as he grinned.

"You know what all these road signs mean?" His dark eyes cocked an eyebrow

"Yup." Jim grinned thrilled.

"You know when to watch for your color arrow, know who's got the right away?" He grinned at the second confident _ -Yup_.- "Well good." he grinned, slouching into the seat more. "Cause I am wasted. Wake me up if you see any cops." He grinned sliding into the seat.

"Yes sir." He laughed, glancing at the unruly red hair slouched next to him. Slowly falling asleep as he switched on the blinker. He was gonna circle town once, before heading home. Who cared it would have been ten minutes back if he took a left. There was a good reason to go...all the way...around town. What that was? He'd think of that if Gene woke up *before* they got there.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Gene." He grinned nudging the scarred shoulder. Watching a dark eyes just open slightly to look at him. "Get up." He grinned.

"Alright where are they?" The unruly red hair sat up lightly, frowning around for the cops.

"Where's who?" The blue eyes blinked confused when he looked back. 

"Did you get a ticket?" The blonde hair shook no, watching the strong grin smile at him. "Hey way to go buddy." The light face grinned satisfied as he ruffled his blonde hair.

"Hey Gene!" The blonde hair called after him as he got out and started towards the front of the warehouse. "I was thinking.." The dark eyes shot him a grin. "We should do that more so you can get some sleep, and I can drive fine, so..." The loose gray shirt shrugged at him, grinning.

"You think I could use more sleep?" He chuckled cocking an eyebrow at the blonde hair playing with the truth. Blue eyes grinning at him, Gene wasn't that dumb. He knew what it was doing, scarred hand sliding the key into the warehouse door.

"Well they say health is the most important thing." The blue eyes grinned at him listening to the _ -Yeah right-_ he chuckled as the warehouse door clicked unlocked.

"Yeah I'll think about it." He grinned stepping in and waiting for the blonde hair to fallow before shutting the door. Grinning as he watched Jim flop onto the couch to a heavy sigh. "Maybe I should drive and you should sleep." He grinned watching Jim sit up fast.

"Gene!" The blue eyes snapped at him, frowning as he laughed. "Driving forever like that was killing my arms, but I couldn't stop." The blue eyes laughed at his tease, leaning back into the couch as he walked by.

"Yeah?" He shot Jim a frown, eyeing the light Band-Aids covering the small arms. "It was only ten minutes." He grinned, stupid JIm. Blue eyes grinning up at him, more like forty. "Move." He chuckled watching the blonde hair move as he slouched into the couch. Scarred hand lazily aiming the remote at the tv. "I have to go to work in about three hours." He watched the happy expression fade from the blue eyes next to him, but they didn't say anything. "I'll be gone till tonight, after it gets dark." He glanced at the blonde hair, watching the blue eyes return the effort. "Are you going to be alright by yourself?" He watched the light face patiently "…Cause you can stay down at the bar. Iris is working late." He shrugged. "Or you can tough it out here."

"I can tough it out here?" Jim's mumble looked reluctant. Running over options...maybe.

"Sure. Tough it out if you want." He grinned, roughing the blonde hair with a sense of approval. "There you go." He watched Jim nod to his statement. Yeah...yeah it was going to tough it out. "Good. When I get home, and I am coming straight back. I am going to sleep. I am going to be busting my you know what all night." He grinned lazily, glancing ahead as the blonde hair let out a heavy sigh. Fun fun.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He yawned heavily, listening to the familiar click of the warehouse front door before he pushed it in. Dark eyes glancing around, the place was still, dark and silent. "Yeah." He mumbled lightly, frowning sleepily as he shut the door, locking it firmly before starting for the stairs exhausted. Arms and legs fatigued and heavy from lifting and bending for hours.

He grinned, at the small patch of blonde hair curled onto it's side of the bed surrounded with what few pillows they had. Pulled form all over the house. His unruly red hair shoving his cape off as he wedged out of his shoes before collapsing into the bed.

"AhhMM!" Jim snapped up fast. Small wife beater and boxers swinging hard.

"OW!" His blue eyes blinked fast, adjusting to the dark before looking around in a squint as the lamp switched on. Scarred hand now holding it's forehead where the strong metal wrench had just collided with it. 

"Gene!" His blue eyes widened. He had hit Gene! "What were you doing! You scared the life out of me!" He frowned slightly now, watching the cringing exhausted dark eyes just slowly glance back at him. Almost in disbelief something so forceful came out of the skinny blonde.. Then again, it wasn't expecting anything at the time.

"Ahaaaa well I am lucky you didn't have a gun." He sighed hard, rubbing the throbbing pulse as he slowly sunk into the bed on his back. Blue eyes appearing over him looking down.

"Lucky is right."

"Yeah lucky for you." The dark eyes shot him a frown as the scarred hand shoved him away. Listening to him get off the bed and start for the hall. Switching every available light on as he went before the sound of the bathroom water started. "Aaaa." He groaned annoyed, this killed. 

"I am really sorry about your head Gene." Jim sounded as though it were smiling as it crawled back onto the bed. Handing him a cold washcloth as he only frowned. Shutting his eyes, ahh was he tired. "Gene?"

"Yeah I know I heard you alright?." He growled , anxious for all noise to stop so sleep could seep in. His face frowning as the blankets started moving around him. "Aaa what are you dooing now?" He groaned annoyed, feeling the bed continue to move before Jim snuggled its back into his side as it lay down pulling the covers over them both. A nerved from having to -_tough it out- _for some nine hours alone in the big quiet warehouse.

He opened an eye to the small "Ow." and small arm that pulled away from his grasp as he gently grabbed it. His dark eyes looking down at the swollen reddened skin under the blue and purple Band-Aids. Blonde hair flinching slightly as the cold wash cloth pressed against the side of its arm.

"Your arms are all swollen huh?" He grinned slightly, who cared about his head. Who knew, maybe it would scar for him.

"Maybe." The blue eyes frowned as he shift his weight to get up. Scarred chest propping up on his elbow behind Jim before sitting up. Watching the blue eyes snap up at him annoyed as he pulled the covers with him and off the curled up light skin. "Cut it out." Jim frowned at him, and he grinned at the comment before shifting his weight again. Gently running his hands onto Jim's tense lonely shoulders, and they sat up immediately. "Stop." Spitting their command firm before relaxing lightly at the soft pressure he was massaging into its tense, sore muscles.

"Stop complaining and lay down." He chuckled, watching Jim slowly move some pillows before laying down on it's stomach. Blue eyes closing relaxed at the good feeling radiating into its back from the strong but balanced force. His dark eyes closing as he yawned, sitting there asleep as his hands massaged by themselves for the next few minutes. "Jim" He mumbled a slur to the blonde hair that hadn't moved since forever. "Hey Jim?" He frowned slightly, opening an eye to look down. His hands pulling back with a heavy sigh, as he realized the blue color was closed asleep. "Yeah your welcome." He sighed pulling blankets up before lying back. Dark eyes ignoring the lights on in the hall and bathroom and closet, all he wanted was sleep.


	19. chapter 14: Such Stupid Assumptions

Chapter Fourteen

Such Stupid Assumptions

Divine Angel

__*~*~*~PRESENT DATE~*~*~*__

He watched Jim slowly pull the key out of the car as they pulled into the drive. Blue eyes looking down quietly, sitting still before looking at him. Just looking at his scarred face and dark eyes as if something new was there, some answer, some direction, some mistake that would show him before he shook his head no. 

Dark eyes watching before the car Jim opened the car door and got out Ignoring the sounds of the outlaw exiting the car behind him as well before starting towards the door. Gene patiently leaning next to it as he unlocked it. Dark eyes watching the blonde look down as it slowly unlocked the cheap handle before shoving the door in with just enough pressure to send it gliding back wide open. Blue eyes glancing around, as he spotted Melfina immediately. Watching her raven eyes do a fast blink as her mouth opened slowly as if to say something before stopping. Watching the blonde hair head in and go right past her, as if not even seeing her. Blue eyes looking down at the kitchen table as they came in, knowing Danny wouldn't be far from Mel. Blinking slightly at the soft thin red hair asleep in her chair, exhausted from crying hysterical and thinking hysterical before falling weak to sleep.

He smiled, ever so lightly as he stepped towards the thin figure. Small white stretch tank top and small jean shirt resting her top half on the table, still frowning upset as she slept. She was his. All of her...his. She never would have said yes. His face smiled more as he crouched down looking up at her…she never would have. Her closed sleeping green eyes moving slightly as he ran his fingers onto her bare leg. Gently tickling his fingertips with her skin as he hardly touched her, but felt her just the same. "HmAh." Her thin face choked a small sob suddenly. Blue eyes snapping up at the sound, watching her mouth only close as she continued to sleep. His touch waking her up just enough to remember she was crying, before letting her slip back to darkness. He looked back down at her soft leg, running his hand onto it completely. Feeling her softer skin collide with his hard strong hand, a smile running over his face before he froze. Thin sweet hand gently touching the strands of his hair before running over his ear, onto his cheek, under his chin. Light finger playing with his lips as her green eyes watched him look up slowly. Blue eyes just looking at her, no trace of any real hard set emotion. "Jim." She whispered his name lightly, because that's what he was. Her Jim. "I love you." She smiled warmly, her sweet breath hardly forming words she spoke so soft, but he could read her lips. His warm look watching her sit up to the familiar light hands running onto her hips from where he was crouched below her. Warm green eyes guiding his head into her lap and stomach, hugging it lightly as she felt his breathing. Feeling his hands move slightly, around her back and hips, before running lower. Over the sides of her butt and onto her legs more, confirming in everyway she was really sitting there. 

Her green eyes blinking quickly, alarmed as he pulled back fast. Blonde hair standing up firm as he frowned at her, snapping at her wrist and yanking her up. "You." She heard his slurred mumble as she staggered up. "You don't." Her thin figure falling into his chest as he yanked her forward into him. Strong arms pulling the air out of her as they squeezed around her. Light face and blonde hair nuzzling into her neck. "You don't." He spit his order firmly at her, feeling her nod as she hugged back.

"I was so scared Jim. I was so scaaaared." She sobbed her words lightly, green eyes closing as she focused on how she was scared so she wouldn't lie to him. Scared of what she had learned, about his family, about his mother. Scared of what the brown hair might do to him while he was unconscious, or what he would do in general. How strong he would be if she fought, how much damage he would cause if he told her secret. Her most *precious* secret. "I would do anythiinnnggg for yoooou." He felt her sudden sob , green eyes crying into his shoulder as he squeezed tighter. Trying hard to feel all of her hugging him back. "Do you understand thaaat?" She felt him nod unsteadily as she sobbed her questions to him. The cabinets blurring into view as she opened her eyes and blinked out the tears. Slowly taking a step back, feeling him shuffle with her as he didn't move from her. Her thin chest beating up and down hard as she took him with her to the doorway of the kitchen and leaning into the wall exhausted. Blue eyes pulling back to look at her, strong light hands hanging on tighter as he leaned back. Looking at the blinking green eyes that were so beautiful now, so different from the annoying whining girl he once thought she was. 

"I didn't kill him." She glanced up as she heard his first raspy mumble to her. "I ditched him in a field, sixty miles West, alive." He grinned suddenly, as if it were funny. Blue eyes watching her calm slightly, respecting and loving that he didn't kill the brown hair. He had kept his cool and kept this head where most guys would have lost it. "But *if* he EVER comes near you again.." He growled at her suddenly, watching her cringe as he squeezed her. "....I might." He frowned hard waiting for her reaction as he confessed he might pull the blaster out of his pants and blow that kids brains all over the cement.

She smiled warmly at him as she looked up. Her thin face cast down from where she thought about his statement before choosing her answer. "It's ok." She paused letting that seep in. "He won't. Never again, I didn't want him Jim. I don't ever want to see him again." She watched his face brighten as she spoke. Washing away all his fears as she confirmed that no she had never drug no one to their bathroom floor for sex, presenting or no presenting. "I only want you, I love you." She ran her hands into his hair as he looked down. Strong hands running under her ass shifting her up onto his hips as he pulled her off the wall. Feeling her arms rap around his neck as her legs rapped around his waist hugging him as he squeezed her. Things were going to be ok, everything were going to be ok because....despite everything that just happened....they won, won for good, won forever.

__*~*~*~ONE MONTH LATER~*~*~*__

"Aaa Blast it!" He growled hard, feeling the cold wire fence rip against his shoulders as he fell back. Long black trench coat and bright silver outfit bolting from him. Running from the growling blue eyes and blonde hair that had tripped into the fence as they jumped off the fire escape. Blue eyes watching the trench coat whirl around the heavy running as the figure ran towards the street. "Gene he's coming at you!" He screamed, hearing a light swear from the other side of the intercom in his ear. He had probably just taken the outlaw's ear out. "Left. Going left."

"Yeah come here." He grinned under his unruly hair, watching the trench coat fly in his direction as Jim spit instructions. His sly dark eyes watching the sliver clothes bolt into the dead end alley to his right. Unaware of the yellow cape and black get-up of the outlaw fallowing, ripping out a blaster.

"Stop where you are." The yellow eyes spun around to him suddenly. Watching the reckless outlaw stop in it's tracks as the weird weapon immerged from the trench coat. "One step and I fire, blow your head away." The silvery hand made a small explotion motion, watching the dark eyes squint at the threat. Silently keeping a calm face and steady eye contact with the figure aiming at him. His dark eyes ignoring the blonde hair of his partner creeping down the fire escape above them. Pulling out a gun.

"Hey buddy?" He grinned, watching the yellow eyes squint fierce and wild from where they were cornered. "I have a riddle for you…What thinks to much, has sex to much, and is coming down above us?" He grinned watching the blue eyes shoot him a dirty look from the corner of his eyes.

"What?" The yellow eyes flickered confused. What kind of riddle was that? "A possum?"

His dark eyes grinned opening his mouth to answer it was his partner before blinking. "Hey what the hell is a possum?" The unruly hair shot an annoyed expression watching the silver gun open it's mouth to answer before the blast.

"Got him." The blonde hair grinned, dropping into the alley as the black trench coat staggered forward and fell over.

"Hey blast it!" The blue eyes looked up at his annoyed tone from where they were putting away the gun. "And I suppose you can tell me what a possum is?" The dark eyes cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You know Gene I don't say anything about you and Mel intimately why don't you just lay off huh?" The blue eyes shot him an annoyed expression as the light hand ripped an ID off the bleeding figure from where it was crouched down.

"Oh and you word it so nicely." Gene grinned at him, watching him growl.

"Stop." The blonde hair spit it's command, chucking the ID at him. Watching Gene catch it, dark eyes looking down.

"Now just what the hell kinda name is that?" The scarred face made a baffled expression.

"One that says I am going home to eat." The blue eyes grinned as they shoved him playfulyl, strolling back towards the street. "Mission completed." 

His dark eyes grinned at the firm baggy jeans and dark orange shirt starting for the street. That was a job well done, a fast bounty considering it only took all mourning to track, then chase, then shoot the guy. "I am wasted." The blue eyes grinned at him as it sank into the car. His unruly red hair slouching into the backseat. Grinning as the blue eyes turning around from where they were relaxing in the passengers side, frowning at him.

"Lazy." His dark eyes grinned at the small mutter as Jim shifted over into the drivers seat and starting the car.

"Yeah right. Wake me when we get there." The blonde hair chuckled from the front. Blue eyes squinting humored as they pulled out, the traffic was pretty light here. Most people were too poor to own cars, that's why...they drove Gene's. If anything was stolen off this...it won't have any effect on the Ehefrau.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"MOVE YOUR TRUCK!" His dark eyes opened, frowning at the loud yell from the front seat. His scarred form sitting up and frowning. Jim leaning out of the car slightly, growling at the truck to their right. "How hard is it to shift a gear!? Ya Moron!"

"Jim where the heck are we?" he made a face watching the blue eyes turn to look at him.

"I-one-eighty." The light voice growled, listening to the annoyed _ -I -one-eighty!- _ come back to it. "Yeah that's right. Gene! We've been stuck in traffic for two hours! I am gonna kill this blasted truck!" He cocked an eyebrow as he watched Jim lean back out to yell the last sentence *at* the truck.

"For.." He trailed lightly, now why was two hours ringing a bell? "What!?" He snapped at the light shoulder, watching the blue eyes look at him. "Two hours?! Move over."

"Hey be my guest." The blonde hair shrugged, opening the door and walking out into the congested road that wasn't doing anything but honking. Watching Gene hop into the drivers seat as he walked around the car. "You've been asleep for three hours Gene, just how do you think your going to-"

"-Buckle up." He stopped talking with the small mumble. Why buckle? They hardly ever buckled? Dark eyes glancing at him as he got in. "We're going right over that rail and we're going over these cars." the dark eyes grinned at him watching him sigh.

"We're going to get a ticket." Jim frowned watching the Gene shift the car back into drive. Aiming at the rail so he could use an air pocket to bounce the car up and drive like that. "But it's your car Gene." he grinned slightly, he wasn't the sucker here.

"Don't start blast it. I promised Mel I wouldn't be late for this one." He frowned slightly hitting the gas. Jerking slightly with the sharp motions of the car before snapping into the back of his seat as he hit the gas and took off. Dark eyes grinning as Jim threw his back license plate into the middle of the seat.

"I had a feeling your were going to do something like this." The blue eyes grinned at him, watching him chuckle as he just added more fuel. He promised Mel he'd be there this time. Last time he couldn't, but that was work. This time he was going to make it. How this new formula Judith was mixing with his sperm was supposed to help, ahhh his brain growled just thinking about it. His car picking up slightly, as he added more gas, whatever it was, it was supposed to help, then they inserted it into her and hopefully, that was supposed to be it.

He sighed heavily, watching the cars wiz away below them before glancing over at Jim. Blue eyes lazily lounging in the seat enjoying the wind. "How come you always take the roof?" He grinned watching the blue eyes look at him, relaxed.

"What Gene?" 

"During the chase. You always track by using the roof tops." He grinned, glancing back at the blonde. When ever they were tracking a bounty Jim somehow ended up on the roof blasting down.

"I like em." The blue eyes grinned, how retarded was this? "I think they're lucky."

He grinned. "The roofs?" He cocked an eyebrow at the blonde hair watching it shrug.

"We haven't missed yet. I think clear up there so they're lucky." The blue eyes shot him his answer in a harder _-just try saying they're not- _tone, demanding this was so.

"Alright." He shrugged before laughing. Hearing the Jim sigh heavily at his laugh before leaning forward and pressing the small intercom button in the car. His scarred face grinning to the _ -------Gilliam...what's a possum?-_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I thought you said fast-fast, quick-quick you guys?" His dark eyes frowned at Daniella who started whining the minute she caught sight of them. Thin hands snapping at the small rips in Jim's orange shirt as he stood next to her reading the small pamplet she had. Ignoring her as he read how all of this was supposed to work before making a small sss noise as one of her fingers found one of the cuts she was searching him for.

"Yeah so we're late." He sighed heavily, watching Daniella drop the orange shirt and cuts she was looking at as she started at him. 

"Put this one Gene, she's in there." The thin face smiled at him, handing him some sort of paper gown that covered the front of him before watching him grin as she pointed towards the strong brown door to their right. Green eyes watching him knock lightly before squeezing in fast, anxious to make up for lost time. "Well?" she smiled, turning around to the blonde hair busy reading.

"I shot him." He grinned watching her smile as she walked over, looking at the small pamphlet. "Did you read this?" He made a face watching her nod. Blue eyes giving her a look, but he wasn't going to tell her how gross that all just sounded.

"Poor Gene." She sighed lightly taking the three paged pamphlet from him as he simply leaned into her. "And poor Mel." She felt him smile, humored by her cute statements. "Don't laugh." She frowned feeling him grin harder with a silent chuckle. Green eyes looking back at him as he let out a small laugh. "How'd you get cut?" She watched him sight.

"A fence...scrapped me." He shrugged lightly watching her nod. Her thin red hair humming lightly as he held her. Strong light arm rapped around her shoulders as she stood in front of him, leaning into his chest. "How long, how much did we miss?"

"About…forty minutes." She sighed heavily, hearing him make a small disappointed groan. But they needed the money this mourning. This was expensive, but it was indisputable. A perfectly necessary use of money, even if it was *all* their money and money they didn't have in advance. "Don't think." She felt him move at her small whisper, green eyes aware of how hard he was thinking by the way other parts of his body stopped. Motion, language, reception.

"Daniella." 

"Hmm?" She smiled warmly, shutting her eyes to his soft question as she leaned into him, completely relaxed.

"I want you to move in." He felt her move softly. Her green eyes still peacefully closed as he looked down at them before they did a small fast frown. Green eyes opening fast to look at him as she stood up and turned around. "I want you to move in"

She blinked as he repeated himself. Blue eyes looking at her in all seriousness, waiting for her reaction. "Move in." He nodded "With you." He nodded "To Starwind and Hawking Enterprises." She smiled watching him continue to nod before grinning as she kept going. "How? Where? I mean you don't have the room." She frowned slightly watching him do a small yes/no shrug.

"Well...see if Gene and Mel move in together, which they already have. You can move in with me." He grinned watching her do a sly smile at his -_ in with me-_ grin. 

"Oh suuuure I can." She giggled with her sly nod. Blue eyes raising their eyebrows, waiting for an answer. "….Oh my god your serious?" She made a face watching him laugh. "Dead serious?" She smiled watching him.

"No I want you to turn around in three circles and say you'll marry me." He grinned hard, repeating her tease from years ago. Blue eyes blinking lightly as she did an small exaggerated twirl before stopping.

"Yes I will." She smiled brightly, watching him just look at her, before doing a fast blink. Wow, he just proposed. "Unless your a black hearted bastard who just said that for kicks." she giggled hard, unsure of whether or not it was a tease. If it was or wasn't it didn't really matter, her twirling stood.

"Wait." He grinned at her watching her giggle. "You just...spun around?" He watched her nod laughing. "In three circles? And said...yes?" He chuckled hard watching her giggle before laughing harder. Thin red hair leaning back into his chest as she broke down at his strong grin, before feeling him laugh. Blue eyes closing hard, feeling her hug him as he hung on to her strong laughter.

"Jim?" Her worn green eyes snuck out of the small medical room. Blinking at the thin red hair and blue eyes laughing hard as they leaned into the wall. Her mind frowned slightly confused, were they drunk?"

"You said...you just said.." he chuckled hard, speaking down to the giggling green eyes before calming fast. Catching sight of Judith watching them silently as she shut the door.

"HahaJim?" She giggled looking up as he stopped laughing. Her green eyes fallowing his serious gaze fast before straightening up as she caught sight of the very friendly doctor.

"It's good to see so much laughter in a place like this." Her worn green eyes smiled brightly at them as she came over. Watching Jim smile at her. "Jim, Daniella." She smiled warmly. "They'll be finished in about fifteen minutes but I would just like to have a small word.." She trailed lightly laying a hand on the strong light arm as she glanced at the thin red hair. "Just a small word with him, if I can tear you two apart for a moment." She smiled warmly as the green eyes nodded, stepping off the dark orange shirt that fallowed the gentle touch tugging his arm. Blue eyes stepping away from Daniella who sat down behind him as he started fallowing Judith, watching her cautiously. What could she possibly want with him? "Right here Jim." she smiled warmly at him as she opened a small door, watching him go in before turning around to her. Standing in a small examining room one door down from the one Gene and Mel were in and from the looks of it. A connecting room because there was an inside door to his left. 

"What's up Judith?" He gave her a confused look. "Is Mel ok?" He watched her nod quickly, her worn green eyes seeing his immediate concern.

"Jim I asked to speak to you alone because I have been doing some thinking on my free time and what I have to say to you is of a personal nature." She watched him frown. Blue eyes studying her intently but she wasn't giving off whether this was good or bad yet. "I know this is the third time we have tried to artificially inseminate Melfina but I can honestly tell you I don't think it's going to work." She watched him make a _ -no?-_ expression.

"Come on Judith." He made a small hand movement from where he had crossed his arms over his chest. "You don't know that. You said yourself you have to wait a...a month before you know." He gave her a look, if that was true. How could she know already?" He watched her look down as she slowly nodded. 

"Yes that's true Jim but..." She trailed looking back up at his concerned expression. "It's not going to work. Usually if it doesn't work by the second time...it's dead in the water." She spoke her phrase gently, watching his face fall. This was important. Important to Mel, she wanted kids, important to Gene who was trying hard to make that possible for her. It was important to him, for them, important to Daniella because she cared to. "I am afraid the radiation has left me with little mobility to try and make conceiving any more efficient." He watched her do a small shrug.

"There isn't anything else you can do?" He spoke flatly, disappointed and sympathetic to what this was going to mean to the people in the next room. His partner, Melfina. "You want me to tell them? Is that why you asked me in here?" He suddenly frowned at her, slowly becoming irritated she expected him to deliver such bad news. When they would spit questions he couldn't answer at *him* when he told them.

"No that's not why Jim I would never ask you to do something like that." She frowned back, watching him just shift his weight. Listening intently from where he stood in front of her, arms crossed over his chest. "The problem is not getting Mel to conceive because on her own Gene is successful. The problem is...it's like he's bringing empty luggage, working without protection but it's next to the same." She watched him frown as he looked down. Slightly uncomfortable. "I sorry." He looked up at her apology, a warm smile coming at him as she tried to make him relax more. "Jim this is hard for me to ask you. So please...hear me out." She gave him a firm understanding look. "Say that please? So you won't kill me half way?" She smiled warmly at him, watching him glance at the door. Why couldn't Dnany have come? "Just say you'll hear me out." He felt her lightly grab his arm as she saw him glance at the door and shift his weight towards it.

"Why can't Danny come in?" He frowned confused watching her look up with a strong _ -aaa-_ sighed moan. "Ok I'll hear you out Judith." He let out a small chuckle, taking a step back and leaning into the examining table in the middle of the room.

"Thank you." She smiled a warm sigh. "Jim I think I could easily make this work if I had a...sample of healthy seamen that I could maybe fix to be like Gene's." She watched him give her a baffled frown. "Gene's not dead he's sterile that means he's carrying everything he needs. All the chromosomes that would determine the infants eye color, or hair color, height etc. All the things that will combined with the chromosomes in the egg and make the infant do you fallow me?" She raised her eyebrows at him. Watching him listen hard and try and convert everything she was saying to -_happening to someone else-_ info.

"So what you want to do is take his chromosomes or whatever and move them to another...." He trailed lightly watching her smile.

"Yes. Yes that's exactly what I want to do." She smiled warmly, clasping her hands together without sound. Thank goodness he caught on so quick.

"So do it. Sounds great. Tell Gene." He grinned at her, motioning toward the connecting door, watching her smile.

"Alright then." She smiled warmly at him. "Volunteer." She watched him do a fast blink and small gap as his mouth stopped forming what he was going to say.

"What?" He blinked hard, sending her a baffled _ -you better not be talking about what I think your talking about-_ face.

"Jim in this day and age artificial insemination costs 2,000 Wong each time it's done. Not because it's complicated but because it required the time of a medical personnel.

"Judith." He frowned at her, snapping her name out hard.

"That means you owe this clinic 6, 000 Wong.

"Judith." She watched him snap another hard frown.

"I know you don't have that kind of money, and you know you don't have that kind of money." She watched him frown hard as he looked at her. "That's why I am doing this under the table, listed at something else as a *200* Wong fee. 600 is a big difference from 6,000 Jim." She watched him glare at her, he knew what she was hitting at. "The only way this clinic and other doctors will *ever* find out is if I remove sampling from our bio lab. Because to get in I have to enter in a specialized code as well as my personal license number that only I know." She watched him glare at her, slowly shaking his head no. "That means I don't know anyone else's number and even if I did I would never jeopardize another's career in that way." She shot him a frown. "So what I am saying-"

"-What your saying is you want me!" He watched her silence at his yell. "That you want my...." He shook his head at her. "No way. No way Judith, I can't do that." He gave her a baffled _ -you know that!-_ frown. "That's Melfina!…Melfina! I've known her since I was eleven she's like my...that's crazy!" 

"Jim hear me out." She took a deep breath as he pushed off the table yelling at her confused and over taken by what she was purposing. Light hands making fast irritated movements to this.

"Did you even think about how weird that would be!" He gave her a look. "I can't. No. That's my answer." He watched her look at him calmly, was she hearing this? "That's my answer Judith. No."

"Jim they wouldn't be yours they'd be Gene's." She shook her head softly at him, watching him just shake no. "Your exterior his interior."

"Ah NO! No way!" He grimaced, making another exaggerated motion to her statement as he glanced away. "Don't *say* that! Do something else...try...no wait...find someone else's!" He gave her a look. Why did it have to be him? It could be someone else. "Why me? I mean...Why me Judith? Why not someone else?" She watched him sigh now as he spoke. Leaning back into the table thinking hard.

"Ok." She nodded slowly at him, keeping things calm. "Who do you know? Who can you trust Jim? You know someone clean? No drugs? No excessive drinking? Would you want something to happen to her baby?" She raised her eyebrows at him. Watching him blink as he thought about her questions. That was next to impossible. Mike was the closest one and he was...No way for Fred so... "You think you can hire someone for this? Think you can ask someone off the street for this?" She watched him look up at her upset. "I know you know you can't. That's why I am asking. Jim understand. If there was any other way *any* *other* way I would have tried." She watched him breath upset as she took a step towards him. Gently laying her hand on his shoulder. "I would have tired." She spoke soft, looking up at the upset blue eyes that ran into a dead end with everyway he thought about dong this with someone else. But how could he just sit here, and know how to fix this mess in a second, in a 200 Wong visit and just do nothing?

"I can't." She blinked concerned at his small mumble. "Judith, I don't think....I can't do that to Gene, what if I...' What if there was something wrong with him too? There was enough wrong already. For all he knew he was sterile or something too and doing this would just be hard. Just be a big to do that would push this all in Gene's face by using *him* and he wasn't even good enough. Never mind Melfina, who knew what she would say.

She smiled warmly watching him slowly shake his head no as he trailed from his _ -what if I…- _"It's alright. Just....just think about this for me Jim." She watching him lick his lips lightly as she did a small nod. "And go ahead and talk to Daniella, she might be able to make you feel better about this." She watching him do a small blink to her tone. As if Danny knew something already he didn't. "Shh, just relax, you have a month to think about it." She smiled warmly at him. Watching him step towards the door as she gently guided his shoulder that way. Opening the strong wood and gently patting his back as he looked back at her hand shoving him out. 

Blue eyes turning into the hall, looking around. Landing on Melfina, Gene and..."Daniella" He watched her soft green eyes turn towards the small mumble of his voice down the hall some ten feet, but she still heard him. Thin face smiling immediately before sinking to a more serious expression as she caught the stress running off him.

"Jim what's wrong? What is it?" She frowned moving towards him immediately. Feeling his strong muscles run under her hands as she moved them onto his chest, looking into the blue eyes that looked away from her. "Jim? What? What *is* it?" She frowned concerned, stepping forwards as he just hugged her. Blue eyes squeezing her warmly before glancing up. Shoving her off quickly as he caught sight of Gene studying him slightly confused and concerned.

"I just don't feel good." He flashed her a small smile, watching her nod at his lie. The statement she *knew* was a lie as she simply took his hand. Watching him flash a grin to the scarred hand that sent a punch into his shoulder as they walked back over. Aware something was wrong, just not sure what.

"Well." He sighed heavily under his unruly red hair. "Lets get out of here." He grinned warmly at the silent raven hair that seemed timid to everything after the awkward event. His dark eyes grinning as he laid a hand on the thin blue dress. Watching the mocha eyes look up at his sly reassuring face. Grinning strong to the sound of the car keys being pulled out of Jim's pocket behind him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"No. Red bag Jim. Red bag red bag." He grinned, chuckling hard as her thin hand snapped at the t-shirt he held. Taking it from him as he stuffed it into the blue bag and moving it to the red one. "Jim." She giggled hard, green eyes flicking up at his blonde hair from inside her bedroom. "Only stay if your going to help. I have to move all this stuff if you want me living with you." She smiled warmly at him, watching him lean onto the bed

"Well maybe I don't." He sighed heavily, watching her giggling face glance at his tease. "maybe I'll just have you for a while, like decoration...then...toss you into the front yard or...trash." He grinned to her hard giggling as she pulled clothes out of her closet. Walking back to the side of him and putting it into bags. "Garbage disposal or something."

"Shut up!" He laughed as she shoved him giggling. Taking her shirts and dresses off her hangers and folding them up. "We can take my dresser and...my bed." She glanced at him lightly, he was just watching her. "Jim....that's about all the furniture to my name, except...for a chair somewhere downstairs but I don't even care to have it." She shrugged lightly, smiling as she watched him do a shrug back to her. Teasing her as he imitated. "ok I see." She giggled zipping up her duffle bag. "Go take this to the car and don't come back for ten minutes."

"What?" He gave her a look as he took it.

"Yeah that's right." She giggled watching him sling it onto his shoulder. "Your not helping, I can't think with you goofing off, Just wait and then come back cause I'll have more for you to carry then." She smiled warmly watching him just do a fast chuckle to her directions. "And take the back stairs, my mom is still peeved." She watched his smile fade more. He had heard her arguing with her mother about moving downtown with some lowlife. Of course it was still her decision and she had decided to go, despite what any upper class anything had to say about it.

"K" He grinned at her, starting for the doorway. Green eyes smiling warmly at him as she watched him go before watching the seat of his pants and smiling to herself. His blue eyes grinning to the _ -I looove you Jim.-_ spit as a giggle slur before the -_Remember! Back stairs!-_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I can't just tip it upside down and dump everything out?" He glanced at her thin red hair with his question as they stood in his room. Green eyes looking over at his blonde hair as she pulled her clothes our of her blue bag. Watching him tease her to just dump the red one out, but she didn't look humored. 

"No." He watched her mutter her answer back to him, hearing him sigh behind her as he just lightly dropped the bag onto the bed. Blue eyes watching her move clothes and think. Contemplating everything he had just told her, everything Judith had proposed. "Jim?" She glanced over at him, he was just looking at her, but he was a horrible liar. "Maybe you could just lie to Gene, do this, but not let him ever know it was from you." She watched him glance down lightly as he thought about it. That could work, Gene wouldn't really know how hard it was for Judith to steal things from the bio lab. Then again he might pick something up, and if he did he'd go berserk until he found out why.

"He'd know." She watched him give her a look as he glanced up. He'd give it away somehow and Gene would find out. "He'd be furious if he found out later Dan." He watched her nod as she dropped some of her clothes and came over. Thin red hair flopping onto the bed next to where he sat. 

"Then...what do you want to do?" He looked down at her. "It's really your decision isn't it?" She smiled watching him just look away thinking. "Jim, if you don't want to you don't have to do-"

"-Don't and just don't." He gave her a frown as he stood up fast. "Don't tell me I don't have to do anything I don't want to do." He made an overloaded expression. "Am I just supposed to sit back and watch Mel never have kids?" He gave her a look, watching her turn away. Her thin face quiet to his response.

"Yes." She shot him a frown, watching him do a small blink. "Do you want to do this?" She watched him just continue to look at her, frowning slightly. "Because the way I see it you have two choices Jim. You can tell Gene what you know and see if he wants to take you up on your offer, or....you don't have to do any of it." She stood up slowly as she spoke, walking over to him. Watching the blue color of his eyes look down at her. "But you already knew that...didn't you?" She smiled warmly as she whispered, watching him just inhale deeply. Yeah, yeah he knew that, he knew he had two options.

"The problem is I don't like either one of them." He frowned slightly. "I don't really *feel* like doing this and I don't want to not do it because it's unfair to Mel." He silenced for a second, no he couldn't do that. Not to Mel. Mel who was always nice to him, who made his favorite foods and sewed up the holes he put in his clothes. Gave Gene frowns when he kept teasing and was softly encouraging. "If Gene wasn't so..." He frowned hard, idiot Gene, this was his fault. He couldn't remember getting any scan. He probably wasn't that scared Gene just never should have intervened.

She smiled warmly watching him think. Her soft green eyes running her hand onto his shoulder, hugging him as she looked around their room now littered with stuff they had to find places to put. "Don't worry." She smiled lightly "I know you'll make the right decision Jim." She watched him turn to look at her now, his face slightly tense with worry.

"Daniella." He glanced down, bracing himself for this. "That one time we were in the kitchen when no one was home and-"

"-Aaa Jim I told you I am *never* doing that again." She shot him a sly smile. "I can't *believe* your bringing that up now?" She made a face before her giggles.

"No." He grinned. "No that's not what I was saying." He chuckled lightly before letting his face become more serious as he thought about what he was actually going to tell her. "Well I got so...distracted." He shot her a sly grin watching her giggle. "That I...well I never used anything."

"Jim your such a moron how could you....what?" Her giggling stopped fast, to a hard -_what-_ as her face slammed to a wide eyed stare. "What did you just say?" He watched her tense up, frowning at him.

"I can't believe I did it, I am sorry ok? I told Judith about a month ago and I never mentioned it because stuff came up and I forgot." He gave her a _ -don't be mad-_ shrug as she just continued to stare at him as though he had five heads.

"You forgot?" He frowned at her small gasp, watching her hand make an exaggerated motion. "About that! You *forgot*!?" He watched her just stare at him, gapping lightly as she thought. "I can't...Jim! I am gonna kill you!" 

"OK!" he blocked her quick hits. Raising his arm up to the thin hands smacking him through the small _ -Aaa I can't believe this!-_

"Aaa I can't believe this! I can't! Can't believe you! You said you would take care of it!" 

"I know." He frowned watching her just back up and sink into the bed. Thin hands holding her head as she sat, thinking hard.

"Don't." She snapped at him, yanking her arm away as he touched it. Her green eyes staring off to the floor as she thought keeping her arm pulled from him. Waiting those few seconds until he sighed hard and stomped out.

Blonde hair growling into the hall, man he was a screw up. His blue eyes snapping down the banister searching widely for Gene before growling. How was it he could never find him when he wanted him?

"Gene!" He frowned hard, yanking the garage door open. Watching the dark eyes look up at him from where they were leaning into the access vent to the large generator that was dropped off that mourning.

"What?" he frowned at the loud yell the blonde hair had sent him. Jim didn't look like he was being attacked. "What's your problem Jim?" He growled looking back down at the greasy fan he was taking apart.

"Gene we've got to talk...get in the car." His dark eyes cocked an eyebrow at the blonde hair that walked by him quickly. Light hands pulling keys out of their pocket and getting in, glaring at him.

"Whaaat?" He shot the blue eyes a look. "Can you, or can you not see I am busy." He frowned at the over active blue jeans and dark orange shirt glaring at him from behind the steering wheel.

"No. no." the blonde hair shook no leaning into the passenger side of the car and unlatching the door before using its foot to kick it open. "Get in now." the light hands gripped the steering wheel again as they straightened up. Looking at the dark eyes just cocking an eyebrow at him. Gene's face shooting him a look as he cocked one back as a tease. "Please?" He growled watching the scarred black get up just sigh heavily annoyed as it stood up wiping grease off it's arms and started at him. Slumping into the passengers side and slamming the door.

"What?" He shot a quick frown at how fast the blonde hair activated the car and floored out. "Hey you want a ticket!?" He snapped a hard look at the blonde hair glaring ahead as it drove. "And just what is so important you drag me out now? I thought you would be upstairs knocking Danny up." He threw the blue eyes a grin watching them make a face.

"Will you stop!?" The blue eyes gave him a look. "I don't want her to hear you say that stuff Gene cut it out!" He gave the dark eyes a frown.

"Well she's not here is she?" The dark eyes cocked an eyebrow at him, watching him growl. "Now what's the problem already I have to fix that blasted piece of crap before four." 

His dark eyes watched Jim just sigh hard, gripping the steering wheel tight as it got ready to answer. "Mel?" He shot the scarred face a broken phrase, watching the dark eyes raise their eyebrows more intrigued. "It's not going to work Gene. She's not going to conceive *this* time. Not this time, not next time, the whole thing isn't...it isn't going to work." He felt himself grip the wheel tighter waiting for any kind of response. ":HEY!" He snapped hard, as the heavy boot of the outlaw slammed onto the breaks. Scarred hands snapping at the wheel helping him swerve the car back into their side of the road. 

Light hands griping the steering wheel hard as he struggled with the air flow under the car, bouncing them around as he swung to the side of the road. Loud honking and swearing quickly wizzing past them as he sighed heavily. Wide blue eyes snapping at the outlaw that could have killed them, watching the dark eyes and scarred face just glare at him.

"Gene." He muttered watching the scarred hand just move off the steering wheel and slam onto his shoulder roughly, dark eyes glaring at him. "The only reason I know is because Judith told me last time we were there. Look I...she thinks she knows a way to fix this but it's..." He trailed again. "Aaa it's so messed up." He groaned, running a hand onto his face, this was it. The worst Gene could do was kicking the living shit out of him so, what was there to really loose?

"And just how does she think she can do this?" The dark eyes growled hard at him. Furious someone had told Jim this before him. This was *his* business wasn't it! His woman! His baby! Why the hell did everyone always tell his partner!?

"She thinks if she takes the...interior of you and put it inside a different exterior that is...active, Mel will conceive." He watched the dark eyes do a fast blink. Lightening immediately as the Gene sat up. What was so bad about that?

Gene grinned hard, that sounded great. "Nice." He grinned at the blue eyes studying him. "Tell her to go for it." He shrugged lightly, slouching back into his seat again, hands behind his head. His blue eyes just watching, yeah, he knew that was the part that would go over well. Now came the tough part.

"….She wants to put you in my exterior."

He swallowed hard, waiting for Gene's reaction to this. Blue eyes watching the dark eyes slowly close before the sudden frustrated, baffled, mad -YOU!?- outrage look that snapped at him.

"Don't look at me like that! Do you know how weird that would be! For me! HUH GENE!" He growled suddenly. He was mad about this too, for some, reason.

"For you?" The crazed dark eyes growled hard at him, sitting back up slowly as they grinned. "How weird that is for you?" He growled hard watching the light face growl at him.

"Yeah! That's right! For me!" He growled hard at the dark eyes that only squint shaking it's head no.

"Jim I have done some weird stuff for you, you have no idea." He growled slouching back into his chair. Killing Jim wouldn't solve anything, and it wasn't Jim's fault.

"Shut up!" His dark eyes snapped at the yell and shove. "Don't act like your the only one. You think you never came home drunk and didn't try to take a swing at me?! You don't know the stuff you said." The blue eyes frowned shaking no at him, watching the dark eyes just look back. "Now I don't *want* to do this Gene. It's probably the last thing I can *possibly* think of, I would *ever* Want to do!" The light hands slammed the steering wheel mad. "But if you want...if you want..." the blue eyes trailed lightly, breathing hard as they calmed down. Watching the dark eyes patiently wait. It probably *was* one of the last things Jim would ever want to do. Even he didn't want to do that, who would? But now, even after all the blonde hair had gone through it was still willing to try for him.

"Don't." The blue eyes did a fast blink at his monotone answer. "Jim I am not going to ask you to do this." He made a face at the blonde hair. "Geez what the hell do you take me for?" he growled lightly, leaning into the car door. 

"Gene"

"You make up your mind. You know what you want damnt, and if you don't go home and ask Dan, but don't try and pin this on me Jim." The dark eyes frowned at him, watching the blue color just look back. "…All I ever wanted to do was give her want she wanted." The scarred face shot a grin suddenly. "Who would have thought what she wanted would have been something I couldn't give. Not because I couldn't buy it...but because I couldn't do it." The dark eyes sunk to a dull stare, gazing off to the side before looking away. Loose blue jeans and dark orange shirt completely silent behind him.

"I'll do it Gene, but....What are you gonna tell Mel?" His dark eyes frowned feeling the light hand run onto his shoulder lightly, trying to grasp more of his attention with reassurance.

"I don't know." The dark eyes looked at him, watching him just blink back. What should they tell her? "That might be to much for her to understand."

"We'll just not tell her anything then." The light hand squeezed his shoulder gently, before running back to the wheel. "She'll never know, she'll think it worked, just worked as a fluke." The scarred face grinned at him, shaking his head no humored.

"Where are we going?" The dark eyes chuckled suddenly, watching Jim start the car.

"I was planning to drive all the way to Judith so she could explain." The blue eyes threw him a smile. "Guess that didn't work out so hot." The blue eyes grinned at him watching Gene chuckle before leaning back into it's seat. That had gone better then he thought, Gene wasn't that pissed, now if this part didn't kill them. They'd be scott-free.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Jim I..." She stopped watching Mel look up at her small capris and t-shirt from where she sat at the kitchen table, as she strolled into the kitchen

"He left with Gene." 

"Left?" She frowned slightly, they hadn't said anything, and wasn't Gene nagging something this morning about a Generator needing to be fixed by four?

"Yes, I don't know where. He said he had a generator he had to fix this mourning but I guess there was a change of plans." Mel smiled at her, diligently pulling the ends off string beans as she just sunk into the kitchen chair picking up some beans as well.

"Yeah I heard that too." She frowned slightly, pulling some ends off and tossing the beans into a pot.

"I am so glad your going to be staying with us Daniella." Mel smiled warmly at her as she looked up.

"Thanks Mel, I just wish Jim had told me where..." She trailed--unless he decided he wasn't going to think everything over for a month. "I got to go Mel." She dropped the green beans into the pot. Watching the smooth hand of the bioandroid snap in after the ones that still had ends before looking up at her.

"Where?" she frowned slightly watching the green eyes gap.

"I just remembered, I told me mom I would....go home and get a chair I left." She threw a smile at the confused raven hair as she rushed out the door listening to the soft. _-ok bye-_ from behind her before she scowled. Jim took his car and some guy had borrowed Gene's this mourning. Damnt. That was a twenty minute walk! Her green eyes frowned as she look out into the nice weather of the congested streets, it wouldn't be a twenty minute run though.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Now I know I said you had a month." Her worn green eyes shot the two partners a skeptical look, watching the blue eyes grin slightly. Her old skin and gray hair nodding matter o' factly at them. "Couldn't wait and spilled the beans hmm Jim?" She smiled warmly at the blonde hair that looked down slightly from where it stood next to the unruly hair arms crossed over it's chest. "Alright." She sighed lightly, suppressing her urge to laugh at them before nodding towards the back hall. "Fallow me you two."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Aaa" She moaned exhausted, slumping into a small tree as she tried to catch her breath. Thin red hair sliding into her face as she bent over. She must have been running forever. Gene was full of crap, twenty minute walk, yeah right. Her green eyes glancing up at the silver convertible pulling over in front of her. Her thin face choking a fast laugh at the grinning black skin chuckling at her. 

"Is it our custom now a days to make beautiful woman walk?" Mike's tight white wife beater and loose black jeans laughed as she slumped off the tree towards the car door he was opening for her. "It's a good think I's found you before you ran yourself to death. Just what is a beautiful sorceress like you be running around town for?" The black eyes grinned at her as they pulled back into the traffic. Watching her giggle and catch her breath as she slumped against the cool seats of the car.

"Aaa Mike I need to get to the clinic a few blocks down." she smiled at him when she found words watching him frown slightly.

"And what does a beautiful carrot top like yourself need down there?' He threw her a concerned expression.

"I am investigating a hunch." She giggled lightly as he did a strong chuckle.

"Yous on duty?" She shook her head no. 

"No I am off because I am moving so I got the week." She smiled warmly at him, watching him do a _ -nice-_ nod.

"Where's you moving too Daniella? Don't tell me you moving to far from Mr. Wizard, that go and break his heart." He chuckled at her, watching her smile warmly.

"Actually I am moving in with Jim." She giggled watching him raise his eyebrows.

"Well now, spose I am gonna have ta have a word with Jimmy if he ain't foretelling the future like always. I spects I would have been the first ta know and I ain't heard one word about such joyous news." He grinned as she laughed. Thin red hair leaning into the door exhausted but determined as he rounded the corner to the run down clinic.

"Thanks so much Mike." She smiled at him as he pulled over for her.

"You want I should stay, I have plenty of time to waste on a good cuase." He grinned at her, but she shook her head no. No she'd be fine.

"No, thanks so much." She threw him and started up the small steps and into the air conditioned building, thank goodness.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The worn gray hair smiled at her as she moved next to a strong wood closed door. Aged knuckles gently knocking on it, smiling to the _ -what?!- _ spit at her from the inside. "Jim, Daniella is here." Her worn green eyes glanced at the thin red hair that looked down smiling. Green eyes glancing up as the door opened slightly. Blue eyes and blonde hair looking out at her before opening it more and letting her squeeze in.

She walked in. "Ohh very stylish." Green eyes looking around at the white room they had him in. Complete with a tv, some tape he wasn't watching and a leather chair. "Creepy." She scrunched her nose at him as she turned around. "Judith says you've been in here for half an hour." She giggled lightly at him watching him make a face. So what he didn't feel like watching the porn they offered him. He never wanted to be that way. "How come?" She frowned slightly, there was nothing wrong with him.

She watching his dark orange t-shirt and boxers walk over to the tv and show her the video cover.

She made a face as she looked down at it, it came with four different sections, but she stopped reading after she reached women with women. "Oh very sleezy." 

"Is Gene out yet?" She glanced back at him as he slouched into the leather chair looking at her. Frowning annoyed as she nodded.

"You want me to tell you how long ago?" He made a face but kept looking at her, that was an indirect yes. "Twenty six minutes ago." She smiled sweetly, watching him groan as he looked away. Ignoring her as she walked over, running a hand into his hair. "Mel's making that string bean thing for dinner tonight." She smiled watching him look up at her, his mind wandering off the pressure he had been working under. "She's just sitting there pulling the ends off the string beans." He smiled lightly, moving as she leaned into the chair from where she stood in-between his legs. "I put away all the stuff I brought. I moved some of the extra storage stuff that was in the closet in our room to the downstairs closet and the attic, but a.." She trailed lightly, straddling his waist as she slid into the chair. "What do you want me to do you with my dresser?" She smiled warmly, he was relaxed with her there. Light hands just playing with the back strains of he hair as she sat on him. Tracing small designs into his chest with her finger before trailing it down to his shorts. Feeling him harden slightly with his fast blink. "You know what you can tell Gene when he says something about how long you were in here?" She watched him just continue to look at her, blue eyes getting happier as she continued playing with him. But Gene would say something, he just wouldn't be able to resist the tease. Just tell him..." She trailed lightly, gently grabbing the small cup that was provided for his sample and discretely moving it over to her, so she'd be albe to reach it easy. "...tell him that....I was in here with you." She breathed her words down to his nose as she pressed her forehead into his. Slightly taller then him because she was sitting on him. Her mouth silencing from where she was going to add _ -the entire time-_ as he kissed her. Leaning forward fast into her mouth, this would be easier with her here.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He growled lightly, looking down at the doorknob from under his blonde hair. Anxious to get out of the hall because he was only in a t-shirt and boxers but going in wasn't going to be that much fun either. "JIm?" He felt Daniella's small whisper shove him slightly from where he held her hand. His blue eyes frowning as he opened the door and went in fast.

Gene looking up at him immediately from where it was leaning against he back counter of the small examining room tight black shirt and boxers. Waiting for Judith to finish playing with the microscope she was fiddling with. "Hey. What took you so..." The scarred face stopped dead, watching Daniella walk in behind him. Dark eyes giving the blonde hair frowning at him a small grunt before looking back at Judith "Fancy meeting you here." He shot a sly gin to the green eyes hanging onto Jim's arm with affection.

Her green eyes sending a sly look back at him. "Mel's making that string bean thing for dinner." She slyly scrunched her nose, watching the dark eyes approve of her confident nature.

"Not for long. She's on her way down here." He grinned at her fast blink. How there was no car? Nobody knew that better then her now.

"Gene your crazy!" She shot him a loud giggle, watching him just shrug. There was no time like the present.

"So.." The blue eyes frowned "Mels coming down here right now Gene?" He made a face. "You couldn't have waited for tomorrow?" He shot Gene a half grin half frown, what a nut Gene was. Blue eyes watching his older partner just grin widely at him before looking back at Judith.

"Alright" Her gray hair sighed heavily, watching Jim look down with a small grimace as Daniella handed his cup over. Ahh this was so uncomfortable. "Melfina could have easily made an appointment tomorrow Gene." Her worn gray hair threw a sly smile at the unruly hair that was too anxious to listen to any of them.

"Can we go?" Daniella spoke up with a smile, while tugging on his arm that was looped to hers. Judith still writing something done before shaking no. Turning back to the microscope she had and fiddling with things. Daniella watching before glancing up at Jim who was trying to avoid everything. Glancing at her lightly as she moved in front of him and leaned into his chest. Smiling as he rapped his arms around her shoulders. "Tonight will be the first night we live under the same roof." her green eyes looked up at him happy. Watching him smile, yeah that was a plus.

"Alright Jim I don't need you any more." Judith smiled into the microscope with the hard _ -finally-_ sighed at her to the sounds of the door opening. Daniella off to find his pants so he didn't have to walk around in the halls like that.

Dark eyes studying Jim who simply leaned into the wall as Daniella disappeared. "You remember when I made you watch that tape when you were eight?" The dark eyes grinned at him, watching him look up with a dull expression. "You remember that?" He chuckled lightly watching the blonde hair groan running a hand to it's eyes and massaging as it nodded. "That's the face you just made." He chuckled hard watching the light features he could see frown. "That's what it looked like then."

"Gene" He snapped at the outlaw that just grinned and chuckled at him. "I am gonna.." He stopped as the door opened, bumping him slightly. His loose dark orange shirt moving over quickly as a thin nurse instructed Melfina this was the room she wanted.

"Gene." The mocha eyes smiled immediately, heading to Gene the moment she came in. Dark eyes smiling warmly at her as he hugged her. He watched this before glancing back at the door as Daniella came back in. Opening her mouth as she handed him his pants before spotting the raven hair and changing her words.

"Mel!" she smiled warmly, watching the mocha eyes turn around, blinking at how both Daniella and Jim suddenly appeared behind them.

"Jim, Danny..." She smiled happy to see them before frowning slightly, confused with their presence. "When did you get here? What happened to your pants Jim?" She frowned lightly as she smiled. Watching the blonde hair take his pants and hop into them.

"I was hot." The dull blue eyes shot her an irritated answer and Gene started laughing. Confused mocha eyes turning back to him, happy he was there.

"Come on lets go." Daniella started tugging his arm again, ignoring the fact he was doing up his pants as she tugged and he smiled. Ready to go, this place held weird memories. He did remember Gene making him watch that video, cause it was also about the same time he found out about that god damn plant.

__*~*~*~INTO THE PAST~*~*~*__

His dark eyes frowned as he looked up at the greasy bolt he was tightening. "Jim!" He growled, waiting a few seconds until the familiar foot steps started coming his way before the blonde hair appeared. Seven year old blue eyes smiling at him as they looked under the car. "Did you use all of the 6B washers yesterday?" 

Jim nodded. "All except the dented one." 

"Aaa" He groaned looking back up at the dark metal parts of the car. "How soon can you get some?" He threw a grin at the blue eye watching them think.

"How bout after lunch Gene. Iris is making pie." Jim grinned, but he gave the happy ready-to-eat-pie expression a dull look.

"How about now, or you and me buddy..." He grinned nodding the wrench he held at the blonde color looking in at him. "..we're out of a car." He chuckled as the small tight wife beater and baggy jean shorts stood up with a heavy sigh. 

He watched Jim's bare feet walk towards the door yelling an _ -I am going out Iris!-_ before opening it and disappearing. "Good." he grunted a smile looking back up at the annoying bolt. The sooner the washers were back, the sooner Iris could stop whining about how she_ -had to go home and so did Daniella- and -No she was not giving them her car.-_

"Gene?" His dark eyes glanced up as Daniella crouched into the floor looking in at him. Sweet pink dress smiling as he cocked an eyebrow in response. "Iris wants to know what you want for lunch other than pie."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jim sighed looking down at the dull cement as he walked. It would only take some ten minutes to go get the washers. He should have asked Gene how many he needed. He fiddled with the loose change in his pocket as he made his way through the street. Loose jean shorts cut long enough they made it past his knees and small wife beater ignoring the gravel running against his bare feet as he walked. Blue eyes focused on the small store up the street. The sooner he was home, the sooner there was pie, and he was hungry.

"Hey Bastard?"

"AH!" He let out a surprised cry at the strong shove from his right. It knocked him back into the rough brick of the florist shop. Grinning brown eyes glaring at him from above the ratty black t-shirt.

"I have been watching your pad for four hours Hawking!" The brown hair grinned as it screamed at him, watching him fall back into the florist alley at its hard punch.

Blonde hair growling at him as it sat up fast. "All this time waiting for a bastard like you to show." He chuckled lightly, watching the light skin scramble to it's feet and raise it's fists. "You won't be able to stand when I am done." he grinned watching the blue eyes smile back at him.

"Maybe." The blonde hair made a fast move, slamming a fist at him that knocked him clear over. "We'll see who's standing." Grinning as it kicked his coughing ribs before tripping as his rough hand pulled its leg forward. Smirking at the hard _ aaaaow_ the blonde groaned. His brown eyes looking down at the cringing light face as he stood up, watching the blue eyes flick up mad. Dodging his kick and snapping up. Knocking him over and jumping on top. Light fist slamming him in the face repeatedly. Fighting to hold down his struggling as it punched.

It was winning. The blue eyes grinned, punching through the blood that appeared. It was winning!

"AHRR!" Thekid growled at him, grabbing fist fulls of his blonde hair and pulling him down ward but he wouldn't stop. His fist had a mind of it's own. "AhGet HIM OFF! GET HIM NOW!" His blue eyes did a fast blink at the cry. Stopping his punch in mid air confused before the strong hands suddenly appeared around his arms yanking him back.

"Ahow." He cringed as the rough brick appeared behind his back for a second. Scrapping skin slightly as he slid down the small amount he was slammed up. Strong hands suddenly pining him to the ground, blurred black hair coming into focus as it held him. The bleeding kid now standing behind sniffling and spitting blood as it leaned into a nine year old, gray t-shirted, freckled face kid scowling at him. "AH GET OFF! Your cheaters! CHEATERS!" he growled up at the over weight black haired nine year old holding him down, but it only grinned

"Hawking you bastard." He closed his eyes as the brown hair spit at him, droplets of saliva and blood running onto his face from the hateful look above him. "Not so easy to beat me. Think you can embarrass me?" It growled at him, watching him just grit his teeth mad. "I'll show you." The brown eyes glanced back as it took a twig coated with leaves from the freckled face. "When I found this I thought of you." He chuckled suddenly.  


"AH STOP!" He screamed, feeling the foreign hands of the grinning freckles rip his wife beater up over his head before undoing his pants. "NO! CUT IT OOUUTT!!!" He growled kicking hard, unable to escape the strength of the over weight kid holding him down. Freckled eyes ginning down at him as they took his shorts and wife beater. Watching his chest hitch hysterical with wide eyes in his lime green boxers. 

Bleeding brown eyes watching this, observing how this worked. Punching?… Nothing…Words?… Nothing…Pin him down and take his shirt and look at that. He grinned, watching the blonde hair struggle widely, grunting and straining as it fought to get free as he pulled the front of his boxers out and shoving the plant in. Watching the blue eyes as it started breathing in fast little grunts. Twitching as he moved the oiled leaves around by the stick "Ah." the blue eyes grunted hard, unable to take the weird prickled smooth feeling running around in its shorts. "Ah! GEEENE! HEELLP! STOOP IT SOMEONE HELP ME!!" He grinned at the sudden screaming. That's what he wanted. He wanted to break the kid. Beat him good. In any way he could.

Jim's hands were pinned to the ground, shaking as they tried to get something to grasp. "NO DON'T! STOP! DON'T!" The blue eyes opened, screaming widely as he nodded for the kid holding it down to get up. It did so, dragging Jim up to and hugging the blonde to hold it still. "STOOOP IT! LET ME GO! SOOoOOPAahhh! He grinned as he looped his fingers into the back of the lime green boxers. Pulling them out and shoving the plant in with a smile as Jim jumped and screamed for a moment. His hand moving the plant around and smearing it into the light back and skin he couldn't see. Beign extra careful not to get any of himself as it finally came. "Ahh! Ahhaa.' The heavy sobbing choking right into the shirt restraining it. But it wasn't enough, he wasn't satisfied yet. So he kept going, rubbed the oils over where it thought they would be the worst.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Aaa." he groaned, wiping grease off the bolt above his face as the doorbell rang. "Iris get the door!" He grinned, yelling to the feminine blonde hair in the kitchen from where he was under the car. Scarred hands arguing with what he could fix now until Jim got back.

"Notah! You want me to burn the food huh? Then you always complain! Gene you animal go get it yourself!" She frowned, squeaking her answer back as she squeezed the brown marinating sauce over the chicken she was going to cook. Giggling at Gene's _-Daniella! Get the door!-_ That rang out from inside the garage as Gene tested his next option. "Don't do it sweetie make him get up." She threw Danielle a smile, but the small little girl in a pink sundress coloring at the table didn't even bother to look up. Focusing instead on the crayon it was moving back and forth as it shrugged an -ok- and smiling as she started giggling. Laughing harder as Gene came stomping from the garage muttering something about -him_ being the one doing real work around here_.- 

Dark eyes ripping open the front door and cheap knob. Cocking an eyebrow at the thin ragged kid waiting there. Freckled face and gray t-shirt grinning up as it offered him a bundle of clothes before bolting for the street. He watched the kid run before looking down at the articals of cloth he pulled apart.

He fronwed at them, kicking the door shut behind him. "Hey Iris! Did Jim come back yet?" He walked to the kitchen doorway and watched her look up at his concerned tone.

"Notah I haven't seen him. Something wrong sweetie?" She frowned with his almost tense frown as he stood there thinking.

"Someone just dropped his clothes off. I'll be back soon." He tossed the small bundle to her squeak that caught it and walked out the door.

"Gene?" She squeaked his name worried as he disappeared. Feeling Daniella's smaller hand pull the wife beater from her to look at it. Green eyes glancing up confused as they heard the outside garage door slam.

"What's wrong with Jim? Where is Gene going?" Daniella frowned watching her just frown slightly, not really sure.

"Oh I don't know. Daniella, Jim isn't back yet right?" She watched the thin red hair shake no. If anyone would know Daniella would. "Alright well, you go out front and see if you see him any where cause-" She stopped, navy eyes snapping up at the front door as it shut. Ruffed blonde hair and lime boxers stumbling in. Starting directly to the stairs with its eyes cast down, its arms hugged to its chest sniffling. Walking gingerly, legs spread apart itching terrible.

"Jim what happened?!" She called out. Shoving the rest of the clothes she held at the Daniella and starting for him immediately. "Oh Danny go get Gene! Run out fast and yell at him to come back!" Daniella shot out the door with an -ok!- as she went right for Jim. Watching the weird way the crying little body was walking as she grabbed his arm.

"Mm!" he whined at her on touch, yanking it back. She quickly moved in front of him, asking him what happened but he ignored her every question. Slowly trying to move around her without frustration as she continuously pushed into his path.

"Jim talk to me huh?!" She frowned, snapping at his shoulders and shaking him gently. "Your scaring me! I am gonna swat you." She frowned, threatening to see if he'd talk.

Instead his features just tightened, continuing to ignore her before they got tight and cracked. "Ahhaaa." The blonde hair looked down fast, sobbing hard as her grip relaxed. Navy eyes running over the scraps on his upper shoulders and the reddened color to his lower

"Ok. It's ok huh?" She frowned concerned, hanging onto the small body as she moved out of his way. Watching him slowly start walking again. "Jim your walking like a penguin." She grabbed him under the arms and pulled him up. Shuffling into the bathroom with his directions before putting him down. "Shhh." Gently crouching to his side as he covered his face with his hands crying. "Jimmy…What happened to your-"

"-IRRRIS!" She stopped talking as Gene's loud yell interrupted her. Coming in as the garage door slammed behind it and yelling up when it didn't immediately see them. 

"We're up here Gene!" She frowned, squeaking out to the doorway as she ran her hand into the blonde strains. Loving the smaller face with her hand as she watched it sniffle hard, breathing like crazy as Gene rushed in. 

His scarred face frowning mad from where he had just run up the stairs. Yanking the blonde hair, and little body that was his up to his shoulder fast from where it was crying. Tightening his arms around the upset little body that immediately hugged into him. Pushing its head into his neck to hide and crying just a little louder with his hug. So grateful Gene's first words weren't -_stand up straight-_. "Ohh he's got scratches here." He frowned watching Iris from over the small shoulders shaking like a leaf but silent in his arms. Dark eyes looking down at the rough scratches before looking down at her squeaked _ -and his back is all red here...looks like he's got some kinda rash Gene.-_ Her navy eyes frowning as it leaned a little closer to Jim's skin. Giving him a scrunched nose look. The kid sure didn't have that earlier.

"Jim." He frowned, speaking his tone firm as the light hands just clung to him. "Get down." He nodded with his order, crouching down and shoving the light weight away. Watching only the top of the blonde hair remain in view as the blue eyes looked down. Turning around as he moved it to get a good look at all this red skin Iris was talking about. "What happened to your back?" He frowned, it didn't look like it was beaten. Iris couldn't be more right when she said it looked like a rash.

He steadied the small hip as he moved the boxer rim slightly. Geez that red color just kept going. He pulled the rim down more and Jim pulled away immediately. "AH!" Snapping a shaky yell at him as it spun around. He gave it a dull look in response to moving the back rim to the green boxers down lower then allowed. Jim just shakily glaring at him as it held onto it's shorts letting him know it definitely didn't approve of that. No matter how much right he had to know, being as he was the one who was supposed to fix this.

"Iris go get the phone." He waved Iris toward the door, watching her just frown a little more concerned than she already was. Her small protesting_ -But Gene what did…-_ silencing to his "Do it! Now Please!" he quickly snapped. He watched her go before shutting the door behind her. Nodding at Jim as he sat down on the floor next to the thin body delicately standing there. "Now what happened to your back." 

Jim started to fidget now that he had cleared the room for privacy and expected to hear whatever it was straight. "I weeent to go and geet the waaashers like you said." The blue eyes cringed, sniffling hard.

"Stop it." He frowned, nudging the small chest lightly, as it started crying. Watching the blue eyes do a hard blink and make the tears go away.

"Some guys jumped me and put this plaaant in my paaants and I couldn't get-"

"-Alright." He frowned roughing the light shoulder in front of him. "It's alright. What kind of plant?" He frowned watching Jim's shake no absently.

"I dunnnoo." Jim looked more distressed with the helpless answer. Reaching forward and gripping his shirt as it took a step closer to him.

"You don't know what type of plant it was?" He frowned as Jim just shook no again. Light hand rubbing it's face to make it look calmer. "Don't have any idea?" Jim continued shaking no. "Did it look poisoness? Jim if you have poisons on you I have to get them off. *Did* it *look* poisoness?" He frowned watching the blonde hair shake no to a sobbing an _ -I doooon't knooow_ okaaayy.- "Alright." He sighed heavily but with a reassuring depth. Continuing to rough the small shoulder clinging to him upset. "He put it in your pants?" He was baffled with that. Why would someone do that? His frown getting firmer as Jim nodded and he looked at the reddened skin again. "All of them? Right inside?" He made a face as Jim continue nodding upset. "Where?"

"The alley by the florist shooppp." The blue eyes fidgeted as they calmed down. Whining but not crying.

"Well did you scream? Call for help?" He shook his head slightly. "Jim if you didn't try to get help-Wait-Did you start it?" He frowned, his tone getting mad and Jim's eyes widened shaking no furiously.

"No! No I didn't!" The blue eyes snapped at him. "I did call out! No one helped me!"

"Alright." he nodded steadily, and Jim sighed relieved. Sniffling hard as it relaxed knowing he believed it.

"It itches." The blue eyes frowned upset, whining lightly as they looked at him. Watching him for answers, lucky him he was confused as to what to do. Desperatly trying to hide that from his face, with his stern I *do* know what I am doing expression. 

"ALright stand still." He took hold of the thin hip with his firm order.

"Ahhwhhhhy?" Jim shoved his hand away with a frown.

His dark eyes growling as he opened his mouth to speak before looking up as Iris popped back in with small -_Gene- _handing him the phone. His scarred hand taking it from her as he pulled Jim at him by the arm. Listening to the light face whine in protest before relaxing and leaning into him. A nerved by being pinned to the ground with the disturbing feeling. His fingers dialing irritated with one hand, while hanging onto Jim with the other. Barking into the phone as the other line picked up..

"…NO Judith that's not what I said." He frowned, feeling the smaller heart beat into his chest where the blonde hair leaned into him. His dark eyes looking down at the small back as she started instructing him -_not to touch it, that it could be contagious_.- "Yeah but he doesn't know what type of plant..." he trailed growling at her instructions -*_Not* to touch it any way, and not to touch Jim to anything that can't be washed because they'd catch it_.- He frowned, he didn't want that on him. "Stop." He snapped at the light hands roughing it's boxers into itself to scratch the itching. "Jim." he lowered the phone slightly, watching the blue eyes look at him. "Let me see your legs under there." Jim stepped unevenly as it watched him slid the loose leg holes of its boxers up. Its thin boney thighs appearing just as red as everything else as he frowned. "Turn around, tell me if you like that underneath." He frowned picking the phone back up, watching Jim turn around and look into it's shorts before nodding at him. "Yeah fine." he growled into the phone, snapping at Jim's hands to stop them from scratching. Jim was groaning frustrated as it quickly yanked at its hands a few times before giving up. It just itched so bad, its body was biting at it. "He looks pretty red." He frowned standing up and opening the bathroom door as he snatched Jim's hand and pulled the blonde out. "Go get in the car." he gave Jim a strong shove forward, and it stumbled out. "Don't give him any clothes Iris! We're leaving." He pushed past Jim and Iris as she came over, heading to the bathroom to grab stuff for Jim later.

Blue eyes still standing where they had stumbled with his shove. Looking up at Iris as though it'd just been put on display. Its cheeks flushed red, hiding from her soft touch immediately.

"I don't care if it's contagious Gene!" She squeaked a frown at him as he went by. Crouching down and pulling Jim into her arms quickly. It wasn't hard for her to see that the small blonde could use some comfort. Its thin arms sliding around the back of her neck and hugging back fast and hard as she started for the stairs. Slowly running her hand through the strands of hair with a gentle smile.

Blue eyes tightly closed over her shoulder. Basking in the feeling to be so purely hugged. It felt good. Safe. Staying in Iris's arms would be a dream.

"Iris." Gene frowned at her. "Will you cut that out, he knows how to walk." She gave him a squint as his hands appeared against her body. Pulling Jim off and standing the blonde up with an efficient straightening of its shoulder blades. Taking the small hand as the blue eyes continued looking down. "Stand up straight Jim." He knudged the thin back again as he opened the garage door. Feeling it lift its head slightly as it fallowed his lead tugging it out. The small duffle bag under his arm as Iris and Dainella fallowed. "Jim get in the car and don't let you back touch anything-and don't touch anything that itches- stop scratching it blast it." He frowned at the stressed blonde hair that started for the car scratching itself as he dropped the smaller hand. "Iris we need your car." He threw her a hopeful grin as she continued into the garage.

"Yeah huh. * I* need my car Gene! Get in Daniella." his dark eyes frowned at the comment.

"So everyone's coming?" He sighed getting into the drivers seat with Iris squeaking something at him picking up parts on their way home cause she had to go to work.

"What happened to you skin Jim?" His blue eyes frowned facing the back car seat as he kneeled on it. It would sting and itch if he sat down. Daniella's soft green eyes frowning as he gave her a dirty look and moved away.

"Jim sit down blast it." Gene frowned hard humming the car to life to Iris's squeaking. "Yes!" He snapped an annoyed growl at her. "On our way home we'll pick *everything* up, alright?" He frowned irritated with her nagging, glancing into the backseat to the blonde hair that still hadn't sat down like he said. His dark eyes scowling concerned as he backed out and pulled into the road fast. 

Iris turning around in the passengers seat with a "Jim what's wrong with you huh? Daniella hunny don't sit so close to him." Her navy eyes frowned at the thin red hair sitting in the back seat. Daniella watching Jim concerned, the only one aware he was crying. "Jim come here." Her thin hand ran into the back seat watching the blue eyes turn around upset. Taking her hand as she pulled him into the front with her. Daniella watching the loose boxers climb over the seat to her aunt before disappearing. Lying down between Gene and her aunt as the car sped up slightly. 

"Iris can I?.." She trailed as her aunt started arguing with Gene who was insisting something before Jim came back into view. Sitting up and leaning forward for the dark eyes that dropped the steering wheel with the red light the car stopped for. "Iris?" She frowned listening to the -_owww, Ow! Gene stop- _ and quick, weak, struggling. Her soft green eyes leaning into the front seat more. "Aunt IRIS!" 

Iris jumped. "Daniella! Don't yell, you want to scare the life out of me huh?" The soft navy eyes of her aunt turning to her immediately before moving to block her sight as she glanced at Jim who was now sitting on Gene's lap as the scarred hand tried to find out what was hurting the crying blue eyes. Unruly color holding the light hands to it's chest as it struggled painfully to the scarred fingers pressing into the reddened skin. "Sit back." Her aunt smiled at her, watching him sit back in her seat and sigh. "Gene you animal!" She squeaked at the unruly color, watching the dark eyes snap up fast. "I am driving! Get out of the way huh?" She squeaked pushing the scarred shoulder, watching the Jim crawl at her as Gene released it and shifted to get out and hurry around the car as the light switched green. "Jimmy you don't move, just sit." She shhed the blonde hair lightly, running a hand into the yellow strands that crouched unsteadily next to her as she sunk into the drivers side. Blue eyes moving back to Gene as he got in. Scarred face growling lightly as the -_on-_ it -_near-_ it boarder was crossed again. "Now everyone shut up! Iris's driving!" 

His dark eyes grinned, watching Iris yell as she hit the gas. Small light hands hanging onto his shoulders as Jim kneeled around him resting on his shoulder.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Iris wait here." She nodded as he got out of the car with Jim. Taking the smaller book bag she handed him before starting up the steps, light hand hanging onto his. Leaving them both in the car as he started to the doors and pulled them open.

"Geeene." Jim stopped, pulling back on his hand as he walked in. Dark eyes looking down at the light pained face blushing hard at the thought of walking funny like it was into the lobby in only underwear.

"I can't give you anything. Judith said. So come on, walk." He threw a light reassuring smile as he tugged on the light skin that was jumpy and weak as a result of what had just happened combined with the itching/burning covering its lower half. "No one will even notice you." Jim looked far from convinced as he walked over to the reception counter. "Yeah, Miller." Blonde hair pressing into his loose jeans to hide from all the people looking at them. "Lets go." He tugged the small hand again, and Jim awkwardly fallowed him through the lobby to the familiar connecting hallway. "Alright get going." He gave Jim a thumbs up as the blonde turned around to his halt.

"No Gene." The blue eyes threw him a desperate frown, trying not to scratch the sides of its legs. "Cooome ooon." He watched the blonde hair make an overloaded fidget as it came close to tears under the pressure. "Coome with meeee." Jim took a few steps towards him. Quickly taking his hand and yanking him forward. He firmed his expression fast, no matter how bad he wanted to know what was wrong immediately. He'd just have to wait till Judith was done, he could do it. He had to be just as strong as he was trying to make Jim…so he shook his head

"Jim." He leaned down into the distressed expression. "I am not going to have this conversa-"

"-I thought I asked about tomato red?" He stopped talking as Judith suddenly appeared with them in the hall. Leaving her examining room some five feet ahead to the sounds of their voices. Worn hands grasping Jim's shoulders and holding them still as she looked at the red lower back.

"Yeah right." He gave her a grunt. "It wasn't tomato red then." He shot her a look. It wasn't that red last time *he* looked. "Jim's scratching it." He shrugged to her small sigh and Jim took the new distraction to take his hand again. Tugging him quickly as it started fallowing Judith back to her room. He gave in and sighed, now probably wasn't such a good time to pick a fight anyway. It would have been pretty freaky to have someone shove you into an alley, take your clothes and jam something into your pants. Even if it was just a stupid plant.

"Jim if I give you a book can you show me what plant it was?" Jim smiled at the small boy standing gingerly as they came in and she shut the door. Jim nodded slightly, watchign her immediately grab a book from the counter and hand it over. It was obviously very anxious to find out just what plant this was. Looking into the book the moment Jim opened it, and he leaved over the boy's shoulder also curious to see.

There must have been about a hundred laminated pages of plants and leaves and text paragraphs. After Jim turned about three pages he scoffed. "Oh please Judith." He gave her a look. "They're all green how is he supposed to know." She just fronwed slightly, and Jim continued turning pages before stopping and looking up at them both.

"My plant was a stick with some leaves on it." They both watched the disappointed blue eyes shake no and hand the book back. It couldn't identify a little stick with leaves. 

Judith nodded softly. "It's alright, Gene said the plant went...in your pants?" Jim nodded, embarrassed to admit that's exactly what happened now that it understood why the kid had planned this from the beginning, and planned it good. That kid was so dead. 

He sighed heavily, looking at the book of plants Judith had sat on the counter as she started soothing Jim's whined, protesting. Corning the small boy against her examining table as it backed up to get away from her advances before gently removing its underwear so as not to aggravate its skin.

Stupid plants, he glared down at the boring laminated pages he flipped through. Ignoring the strained _ -owws-_ from behind him until Jim spit his name during a stressed groan. He turned to that instantly, glancing at the wincing blonde hair hidden slightly by Judith who was still examining. Jim locked eyes with him for a moment when it realized it had said his name, and that he had looked up. Small features contorting with a defensive grit teeth expression blaming him before wrapping a blanket around itself as Judith stood back up. Blue eyes never leaving him as she moved to the counter, and he got up and walked over. Gently running his hands into the soft yellow strands and smiling as he ruffled them.

"You know I think we have one of those poisoness plants from her book growing in our yard." His grin got stronger as Jim's expression relaxed further than it was. Fadding to a small open mouth, overly exhausted body standing in a soft white blanked. He hooked his hands under Jim's arms with Judith's soft _-I need him on the table.- _Hoisting Jim up quickly without a single complaint from the small mouth, and laying it back on the sea green table.

Jim just laid there looking up at him, blue eyes closing slightly. The entire small body just looked like it would drift off to sleep or willingly let the blanket go. Both impossible for Jim considering the surroundings, and fact it had no clothes. "Jim?" He frowned down, confused as he nudged the thin shoulder. "Hey you alright?" he frowned concerned. "Hey Jud-" He silenced as she appeared next to him with a small pink bottle and cloth.

"Shh I gave him something to make him relax." She smiled warmly looking down at the closing blue eyes as she spoke. "His heart was racing." She glanced at him for a moment before patting his arm and he took a step back to offer her more room. "I am going to take this blanket off him Gene…are you staying?" Perhaps one of the nicest things about Judith was the fact she always asked. Whether it was against her professional, or even personal opinon the woman still asked him. Did he want to stay? Yes, he felt a need to see how this turned out, to make sure it turned out ok…and do everything in his power to make it so. Did Jim want him to stay?…Concious…not a chance in hell. Unconcious…Definitly. It felt safer with him there, than with anyone they had ever seen or met. Yet, he knew what Jim would have said conscious, and he trusted Judith completely.

"Well if he isn't going to try and kill you I'll wait in the hall." Judith chuckled slightly as he started for the door. Watching her dab the cloth in a cool pink liquid and move the blanket away as he slipped out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He sighed slowly in hopes to somehow entertain himself with the sound of his own breath. God he was bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored… it was a good thing that furnace job came in yesterday or else he would have been screwed as far as cash goes. 

He was slouched in the small sea green waiting chair, next to Judith's examining table and Jim. Having three hours ago told Iris she could go. Not because he was personally looking forward to walking home, but because Danny's curious, confident nature drove Jim up the walls. Daniella defiantly would have wanted to know all about what happened and why, Jim would have died. He grinned, he should have asked *her* to stay, just for kicks. Jim's greatest and funniest facial expressions were like hysterical surprises for him; and the best only came when the kid was completely mortified.

"Aaa" His dark eyes looked up at the small table when Jim finally made a noise. Sleeping right through the pink crème, whatever it was Judith called it, that she applied and said would fix this. Then that hot assed nurse that came in to dress it-got her phone number. Sleeping blue eyes now moving slightly from under the blanket it had been provided with some three hours ago. 

His scarred form standing up, grinning softly down to the blue color that slowly opened. Frowning ever so slightly as it looked up at him and adjusted to the light. "Gene?"

He grinned, the first words back to life, and it was his name. "Yeah it's me alright." His smile grew. "Glad you finally decided to wake up. I was beginning to think I would have to build a home right here." He chuckled softly, watching the blue eyes groggily focus in on him. Gripping his wrist from where he let his hand lean onto the table. "You ready to go? We're walking. Iris had work." He smiled his reassuring lie to the blue eyes that slowly nodded at him. Sitting up and looking down at its fully clothed self before moving the blankets and slowly climbing off the table. 

Obediently fallowing him down the hall, out of the office and outside without one sound or real movement.

"Come on." He grinned down at the blonde hair as they started down the cracked sidewalk. Dark eyes watching the light skin stumble but keep up with him even though it was so drugged. His dark eyes stopping suddenly, watching Jim walk up to him and just stop. It was amazing how Jim just seemed to fallow. Like one of those barn yard animals he saw in cartoons. One of those pudgy, fluffy little chicks always fallowing the chickens. HE smiled, cause of the hair he could see Jim as a puffy yellow chicken but…than again this entire scenario posted him as the chicken so forget that. "Hey I want you to go stand in the road over with the traffic." He pointed towards the busy cars and trucks wizing past. Watching Jim's half open blue eyes look over and frown ever so slightly.

"Gene are...are you sure.." the blonde hair slurred, heavily disoriented with the drugs. "Are you..."

"Yes I am sure, you won't get hit. Go do it." He frowned, watching intently to see if Jim would trust him enough to go stand in traffic. "Hey!" He snapped at the light arm as the loose jean shorts and small t-shirt started towards the road. Blue eyes stopping, looking up at him confused and drugged.

"But you just said.."

"Never mind." he shook no, watching the disoriented face frown befuddled. Stumbling lightly as he pulled it over crouching down. Lifting the yawning figure back up with him. "I am walking for us both alright?" he threw a grin into the blonde hair, feeling the light hand just pat his shoulder from where it loosely hung off him. His dark eyes cautiously watching his hands for the sensitive, now pink skin Judith had shown him as he walked. It would only be about a twenty minute walk, or so. Then in a few days Iris would be back over, and Jim could wash all that pink lotion off.

__*~*~*~DAYS LATER~*~*~*__

"You know what Jim?" Daniella smiled at him from under her thin red hair. Watching him, just a small wife beater and jean shorts coloring with her across the table. "I just got the coolest thing." She watched him sigh from where he sat, blue eyes dully looking up as she showed him her wrist and new bracelet. He eyed it for a moment, before immediately making a grab for it. "You can't have it." She frowned as he pulled it at him studying the clock and small things built in he could take apart.

"Can I borrow it?" He looked up with a smile, watching her study him skeptically. Green eyes frowning at him from over her white tank top and pink skirt that puffed out cause it had white stupid stuff underneath.

"Are you gonna take it apart?" His smile washed away.

"No."

"Yes you are!" She frowned yanking her wrist away. "I *know* you are!" She yelled at him, slamming her cryaon onto the table over her picture.

"Ok than. How about I take it apart here…then put it back and you can go home with it?" He grinned watching her skeptically glare at him. This entire plan was assuming, he *could* put it back together.

"What if you don't know how?" She frowned as he pushed his chair out and got up. Seven year old blonde hair walking over to her side slightly irritated.

"Course I know." He took her wrist. "You want to see what's inside it or not?...Come ooon Daniella." He groaned pulling her off her chair and towards the stairs. Things would be easier if she just *gave* him her stuff.

"Ok. But I really like this Jim." She frowned slightly as he nodded, pulling her up the stairs. "Are you sure you know how to put it back?" 

"Aaa" He groaned turning around as he pushed in his bedroom door. "Course I do. If I know how to take it apart, I can put it back." He nodded with a smile as he dropped her hand and started over to some boxes of stuff.

"You know I am really happy you skins ok now." She watched him look up at her from where he was digging through tools. "That pink stuff smelled kinda funny." She smiled at her own comment before giggling at the _ -well it felt kinda funny too-_ he muttered back. Frowning into the mess of tools he was digging through. "What are you looking for?" She frowned slightly, walking over and looking in. Who could find anything in the jumble of grey and brown metal things she couldn't imagine, but he seemed to know things were missing.

"Aaa stupid Gene." He frowned standing up. "Come on, I betcha he's got my screw driver, I need a small one." He brushed some dirt that had run onto him with the tools off. Daniella fallowing him back into the hall, watching him open Gene's occupied bedroom before stopping dead. She walked right into him with the halt and he whirled around with a finger to his lips "Shh." Her green eyes frowning slightly, she had watched him open the door and quickly close it again.

"Why should I be-"

"-Shh shut up!" He snapped her a hard whisper covering her mouth. She only frowned at him from above his hand and shoved it off. Still annoyed as he opened the door again and krept in. Averting his eyes from the moaning and moving in the bed and sneaking towards the screw driver on the window sill. Wide green eyes opening her mouth to yell at Gene who was on top of her aunt before Jim snapped back at her. Shoving her into the hall with his hand over her mouth again.

"Mm." He dropped her face as she wiggled.

"I said be quiet." He frowned his whisper at her, watching her open her mouth to speak as he grabbed her arm and started yanking her back to his room.

"But Jim!" She whispered, pulling back. 

"No, come on." He pulled harder, feeling her trip slightly and fallow his strength. "See I got it?" He grinned as he showed her the screw driver in his hand. Frowning green eyes still contemplating what she saw. What was that?"

"What were they doing?" She frowned confused but he only shrugged as he sat down near the box of tools.

"Give me your bracelet thing." He watched her start un-strapping it as he extended his hand. Sitting down in front of him as he took it. "That's Gene's favorite game he does it all the time." He shrugged focusing down on the small screws holding the pink watch together as he lowered the tiny screwdriver to it.

"Why?" She frowned curious, it didn't look so great but, than again it must be a good game if Gene got Iris to play.

"He likes it." Jim shrugged again, unscrewing. 

"Do you do it with him?" She smiled watching him shake his head no as he kept working. 

"Na he only seems to do it with girls, and he never asked." He frowned watching the small screw pop up from where he had been slowly twisting it. It must have been a game for just one and a girl or else they would have played it by than. There also must have been something cool about it if Gene kept at it. Blue eyes thinking about all this as the small screw slowly twisted round and round. Finally poping off and he grined immediately at he gingerly pulled the back off the small watch. Smiling in to the small gears and parts ticking up to him.

"Jim that doesn't look like your gonna be able to put it back together to me." Daniella frowned looking into the small watch with him. But he didn't answer, blue eyes watching the small gears move, this was cool. "Play with me." He looked up watching her smile at him. "Come on, I don't want to do this, it's boring." She yanked the watch back.

"But I didn't get to take it apart yet!?" He cried.

"Come ooon, you can do it later. We don't have to play kitchen this time, I'll play whatever you want to do?" Daniella gave him a warm smile, but he just sat there looking at her. Blue eyes traveling around the room, thinking about what he'd like to do. There wasn't much in his room, and…come to think of it…there wasn't much in their house. He frowned to a moan that made it out of Gene's bedroom.

"Ok." He snorted a sly grin as he stood up, her eyes fallowing him and just watching with a patient expression. "Lets play what they're doing." He grinned watching her shift her weight to a small -_umm-_

"Yeah but, I don't know how to play that." Daniella frowned as he started over to his bed and jumped onto it. That's about all his bed was good for to. It was small, not so comfortable, but very bouncy. Daniella looked annoyed with this and he smiled. Watchign her walk right to the end of the bed and frown at him. "Jim." He ignored her, jumping higher and she squint a glare as he smiled again. "OK!" She frowned, snapping her yell, and he stopped, hopping off the bed and grabbing her shoulders. Gently tugging her in front of him and standing her there.

"Ok first you have to..." He trailed, thinking about what he'd seen done. "Take off your clothes. (Slap)Ow!" He frowned, stepping back as she hit him.

"You take yours off!" She frowned insulted watching him mimic. He didn't want to do that.

"Fine." He growled, watching her just frown. "I'll take off my shorts, but *you* have to take off your skirt." He frowned as she considered this. It was an equal trade.

"Ok." She mumbled. "But that's all I am taking off!" She gave him a squinting frown as she reached around to unbutton the back of her skirt as she watched him start undoing his pants. It wouldn't be any different from being in a bathing suit so it wasn't such a big deal.

"Lay down." He pushed her gently, blue eyes staying on her face as he nudged her back. Watching her sit down on the bed before flopping back into his sheets.

Green eyes watching him crawl up next to her and sigh. If he had seen Gene do it so many times, how come now it was so confusing?

"Did you forget what part comes next?" He nodded thinking. "Good cause if this is it I was gonna say that...this isn't very fun Jim." She watched him look down at her, and laugh at her comment. Laying down next to her with another sigh, and ignoring her as she turned to look at him. Green eyes smiling at the side of his face she could see, watching him play with his fingers lightly, stalling. Her small face smiling as she reached up to his hair and moved some of it. He turned to look at her immediately as he pulled his hair away. He remembered what came next but, wasn't so sure if he wanted to do it. Green eyes watching him slowly sit up and move over her. Watching her cautiously, she could slap him again.

"Move your..." He trailed watching her move her legs for him as he gently pressed her knees apart. Daniella's warm green eyes watching him move in slow unsteady movements, constantly looking up at her face to see if she was getting mad. "This is all I know." He muttered. Holding himself up by his arms as he rested in-between her legs trying not to touch her in any way as she lazily looked up at him.

"It's probably not working cause we cheated with the first steps." She spoke matter o' factly as she watched him nod. Yup, that was probably it. "What part comes next, this isn't fun. Are we supposed to make something happen?" She gave him a half frown, watching him glance up at her fast before looking away, uncomfortable where he was.

"I dunno." He mumbled, "I think I am supposed to." He gave her an off shrug, not sure what he was supposed to do. Frowning slightly as she reached back up to his hair, gently bushing some away before smiling at him and sighing bored. 

"Well if you don't remember soon I want to do something else. Will you play kitchen with me?" She frowned slightly, not only was this boring but she couldn't really do much with him there. 

"Ow! Daniella!" He sat up fast as she slapped him again. Green eyes frowning to the small amount he had pushed his hips down on her. "Stop hitting me!" He yelled ripping his hand off his face, and the small red mark on his cheek. Shoving her hand down from where she had left it up, and giving her a hard unsteady frown.

"Don't shove at me Jim." She frowned at him, watching him lower back down where he was and grab her hand. Holding down the one she used to slap him as he pushed down on her again. Watching her frown mad. He just shoved her again!

"I am not shoving!" He growled his yell at her. This was his part, wasn't she supposed to do something other than hit him? Gene didn't like girls hitting him so that couldn't be how the game went. No one liked getting hit, that was stupid.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Iris sighed heavily, soft navy eyes smiling sleepily as she straightened her tank top. Thin hands buttoning her shorts as she opened the bedroom door and stepped out. Giggling lightly to the _ -I am not shoving!-_ she heard Jim yell from his room. Soft bristles of her wooden square brush running through her hair as she yawned. Gene was so lazily, he'd probably sleep for....She stopped, navy eyes doing a fast blink from where she stood in the doorway of the second bedroom. Watching the Jim growl something at her niece that pulled its hair annoyed. Her wide eyes and gapping mouth just staring at the position they were in.

"What are you doing huh!?" She squeaked loud, watching them both jump. Jim sat up fast alarmed but confused. Watching her come forward before scrambling away with wide eyes as she drug Daniella off the bed by her hair. He snapped his shorts at him and putting them on fast, watching Daniella do the same with her skirt before Iris grabbed her hair again. "Daniella! What do you think you were doing!?" Iris looked crazed, sharp navy blue eyes glaring at the smaller befuddled green pair that was held by its hair.

"I was just-"

"-NO! You never EVER do that again!" She frowned yelling at the little girl whose head was titled up. "You mom is gonna kill me huh!? Is that want your tryna do! Don't you ever listen to any boys who say that!" She frowned mad shifting the brush in her hand.

Blue eyes watching horrified at the way Iris was screaming at Daniella. Iris never screamed at her, never screamed at him either. Iris only screamed at Gene, when she said he acted like an ass hole.

Daniella was protesting she -_didn't do anything bad!- _before screaming as Iris hit her. Frantic to set this straight Iris held down the thin wiggling figure and used the back of her brush to swat it good and hard. "Now go get in the car! We're going now! Ohhh we're going *right* now!" Her feminine hair shook no, stomping her foot overloaded with all of this.

Wide blue eyes gapping as Daniella bolted from the room. That was the first time he had seen Daniella get hit, and by Iris too. "You!" Jim's eyes snapped up at her, backing up fast as they frowned wide eyed, and panicked. "Come here Jim your getting some too." She frowned, pointing at him with the brush she held, watching his chest just hitch.

"Iris?" He spit her name unsteadily. "I didn't do anything. We didn't do anything ok!?" He cringed alarmed with the hard way she was glaring at him.

"Jim I wouldn't have pulled up the back of Daniella's skirt and swatted her like I did with you here, but if you guys wanna play in your underwear then I guess you don't care! Now get your jean shorts off!" She watched him jump as she pointed at him again with her brush, frowning furious. "I can't believe you! Your taking after that animal already! Oh I hate it!" She frowned stomping her foot, watching him just stand where he was against the bed, horrified. "Jim." She growled his name at him. "If you don't take off your jeans *right now* your gonna get it from me." He was leaning towards the last straw, and her eyes squint right at him. Daring him to take more than a second to do this. With the squint his blue eyes jumped away unable to look at her, just darting around the room unsure what to do at all!

Iris took a step forward. "Ok!" He jumped and ducked slightly, like he thought she might try and take a swing at him. Looking up at her as he quickly unbuttoned his jeans before pushing them off. "But Iris I didn't do anything to her! We were playing! I didn'tAHh." She grabbed his hair and yanked him forward. Feeling his hands come to her stomach and hips and shove back slightly. Not enough to get anywhere, but enough to put distance between them.

"That's not fair! Not fair that you do that to Daniella without telling her what it is!" She frowned at him, holding his face in front of hers as she crouched down. "I don't know what you know Jim, or what Gene's told you but she doesn't know anything like that." She watched him blink hard as she shook him gently. Pulling on the fistful of his hair as she did it.

"Okaay. I am sooorrry! I diddeen't do annnything!" He suddenly whined, grabbing at her hand that held the brush as he cringed. A little afraid of her, and panicked about everything that was happening.

"Oohh your gonan be very sorry!" She squeaked standing up. "Daniella got it threw her panties and so will you, your gonna learn something *very* important about women *right* now." He nodded immediate, as much as he could with her fingers in his hair. "You don't lie to them!" He jumped at her hard squeak and frown. Out of all the men she had known, all the sleezeballs, all the liars, the users, the heartbreakers. All the men that had hit on her or used her just for what they could get, even Gene. As much as she liked him, used it to his advantage. "You want to be just another loser guy!?" She squeaked her scream at the small boy she held, blue eyes staring up at her upset. Whining hard as she pulled his hair backwards, and he stumbled back with the force. Tripping into the side of the bed, and then immediately standing up fast. 

"AHHH IRIS! I didn't do anythiNNG!" He screamed at her, fighting back as she pulled him forward, looping an arm around his stomach as if to hoist him under her arm. Pulling him up just enough so he couldn't stand but could still touch the ground.

"This is your first big lesson. Don't lie!" She felt him jerk as she hit him hard with the brush.

"Don't Cheat! Or..." She squeaked out her lessons as she hit him. Feeling his hands grip the arm rapping around him as the other gripped the shirt of her lower back. Her navy blue eyes trying their hardest to hit him good and make him remember everything she had to say. "Your the boy Jim!" She squeaked letting him go, watching him just stand up in front of her to a hard _ -ahhhowww-_ as he crouched down slightly, blue eyes squeezed shut hurt. "Everyone says to watch the girls. To keep them inside but what they should really be watching is you guys!" Her frown eased, gripping his shoulders hard. Watching him open his eyes and look at her. Wet blue eyes crying hard from the burning sting the wood had left. "You feel that?" Her face softened with her tone. If he learned this now. Every girl he ever met later would remember him for what he really was. For how sweet and how kind he was, not what he would become. "Think about how much that hurts." Her features were caring and soft, reminiscent of all the times in just her own life she would have liked to have known better. All the times she would have wanted to be better, for the guy she was with to have been better. All Jim needed was direction that was it. There was help yet for the thin crying boy standing gingerly in front of her. "Jim…That's how you make us feel when you lie to us." She watched his face cringe a frown and confused expression with everything as she gently nudged his chest with the brush. "That hurts an awful lot Jim. I don't want to see you be a loser." She frowned at him, watching him just continue to cry long _ -owww_'s- as she spoke. Wet blue eyes blinking alarmed as she stood up, gripping his arm gently and taking him with her into the hall.

"Ahhaawait! Iris! Ok I was listeninnng!" He cried, shoving against the arm that was pulling him to Gene. Gene was going to kill him if Iris was this mad about what he did. If Iris was this mad, Gene was going to be tons more mad, and Gene was tons stronger than Iris was.

"I know you were, and you better not forget what I said neither huh!?" She frowned down at him watching his unsteady nodding just cry. Begging her to stop as she drug him down the hall to the outlaw. "Gene!" She squeaked as she shoved the door in and let it smack against the inside wall. A groggy, half asleep red head sitting up in the sheets immediately. Frowning first alarmed and concerned when Jim came into view. Before just a little annoyed and confused with the way she wasn't concerned about Jim at all. Meaning he must be ok, she was only mad. Tight pinch and squinting eyes quickly shoving the small head of blonde hair towards the dresser. Indirectly telling it to stand and face it while she marched over to the bed. Blue eyes looking up from in front of the wood to Gene's growling as she suddenly hit it with the brush. "I can't believe you! Gene your such an animal!" She squeaked hard hitting the scarred arm that tried to block her. Blue eyes watching Gene give her an -_ow-_ look before snapping at her hand and missing as she backed up. Scarred hands pulling shorts on under the covers bracing to her impacts as it worked quickly. It couldn't get up and get her without underwear, it needed both hands to put its underwear on so three hard smacks got threw.

"Ow! Iris will you stop hitting me blast it!" He frowned watching her try again as he snapped at her wrist. Her fast annoyed tugging trying to regain her brush and hit him some more giving up to a squeaky sigh after about thirty seconds of attempting. Iris's distressed and annoyed expression then just leaning to him. Her soft lips gently touching his ear, soft warm breath on his skin as she started whispering. Blah Blah something, Blah Blah Jim's name. Iris was mad mainly at Jim. His eyes shot towards Jim. Blue eyes peeking up at them from the side of the body quickly retaliating back with the thin body. Sinking closer to the wall and wood so he couldn't see it anymore. Only hear the small hiccups and sniffles that were still crying with the hot sting. "Alright." he sighed heavily.

"We're going Gene. I am taking Danielle *home*." Iris gave him a grunt. "If this is *anyone's* fault I am blaming *YOU*!" She watched him give her a dull frown as she squeaked her mad accusation heading for the door. Stopping to gently ruffle the short blonde hair averting its eyes from her. "Sorry sweetie." Her soft apologetic smile turned to a exhausted sigh as he tried to bite her. Blue eyes sniffling hard as she left, before taking a swing at the dresser to ease frustration. The slight throbbing in its knuckles, hardly comparable to the hot sting of its skin making it just want to cry.

"Alright well...you don't have to stand there." Gene groaned annoyed and exhausted. Motioning with his hand for Jim to move if it wanted, but the blue eyes just flicked up furious.

"Don't play with me!" Jim scoffed at his comment, taking a fast step forward. Standing there hurt as it glared, hands balled into fists. "Go on Gene! Go on!" Screaming mad at his dull expression as he picked up his jeans.

"Get downstairs." His scarred hand lazily shoving the blonde hair towards the doorway as he slid them on and walked by Jim who wasn't moving. Listening to the hard aggressive growl ready to fight behind him as he started down. Jim coming down behind him breathing through small intakes and hiccup's before coming into the kitchen. Where he was digging through the fridge, looking for the loose frozen bag of green giant green beans.

"AHhhaa." He cocked an eyebrow at the blonde hair that let out a sob instead of the intended yell. Blonde hair coughing lightly to make up for it before inhaling deeply. "Come on! Whyyy are you waaaiting! Hit me!" The blue eyes glared at him, watching him lazily stand up and turn around. Wet blue eyes blinking slightly concerned as they watched him become bigger, before they frowned focused again. "Come on! I know your mad! Just!…Just! Give it to me!" Jim screamed at him, ignoring the tears running down its face.

"Yeah I'll give it to you." He growled snapping at the light arm and yanking it forward.

"AH!" Jim yelled at the fast movement, bracing for the new impacts before wincing to the cool feeling the scarred hand gave it. A frozen, now ice pack substitute of green beans pressing to the back of the small boxers as he held Jim still. Blue eyes turning into his shirt from where the smaller form stood under him crying. He rubbed the loose wife beater reassuringly as the light arms wrapped around his waist.

"I am not gonna hit you." He grinned down at he top of the blonde hair hiccupping under him. "I am not even sure what it is you did." He chucked watching Jim wince as he moved the small bag. Pulling it off as he stood up straighter, pulling the light weight up to stand on the kitchen chair. Making it taller so it would be easier to see. "Boy Iris got you good huh?" He chuckled, putting the small cold bag back, watching the closed blue eyes only look up breathing heavily through the smaller mouth. "You hit Daniella?" He frowned slightly. Jim would have had to really do something to make Iris go crazy like that and then come after him to. His dark eyes glanced down to the small bag of green beans he was holding in place as Jim shook no. "You want to sit down and sit on this?" He raised his eyebrows, watching Jim just shake no fast. Slowly calming down as it took a small shuffle forward running it's hands onto his shoulders. Slowly leaning into his chest and hanging onto him "You know your making me think I *should* do something...you look *real* guilty Jim." he frowned running through possible things Jim could have done, but none of them added up.

"Aoohh doon't." The blue eyes whined at him fast, shaking it's head no. "Iris hit me nine times Geeene." His dark eyes did a fast blink.

"Nine?" He shot his question fast with a tone of almost disbelief. That wasn't like Iris. His face frowning as he felt Jim nod. "With her brush?" He made a baffled face, looking down at the small boxers. That thing hurt and she only hit him a few times with it. He frowned hard, firming his tone "What'd you do?" the blue eyes opened alarmed by the switch. Frowning upset at him as the light hands wiped the tears off the sniffling light face.

"I think I shoved Daniella or...something." The blue eyes shook no unsteadily, unsure of what it had done that was so wrong. 

"You shoved her?" He made a face, if all he did was shove her Iris was gonna *get* it from him. Right then.

Jim nodded lightly "She said I could...could take apart her watch and I needed my, screwdriver that, the small one you used and it was in your room on your, so I went and got it and we-"

"-Wait a minute." The dark eyes malfunctioned, watching Jim silence from the hiccupped way it was talking. "*When* did you go and get it?" He frowned.

"When you were with Iris, I went in and got it and left and then after Danny said, well she, Danny said she would play whatever I wanted to so...So Gene that's what you always do!" The blue eyes shoved him, suddenly. Choking a hiccup as it pushed at his chest. "How come when I, how come when..." The small voice trailed, stopping as his hand reassured and almost indirectly said to. Watching Jim breath hard, upset as to why Gene could do this all the time and the one time he tries Iris comes in mad and punishes him. Blue eyes watching Gene groan, rubbing it's eyes with his fingers.

"Aaaa." His dark eyes looked up with a heavy sigh as he let his hand drop. Iris was right, this *was* his fault! Out of all the times she said that! This one was really *really…Ahh! "It's alright." he frowned annoyed but not at Jim, who sensed that. "You just relax alright?" He threw a grin to the sniffling blue eyes. Rubbing the small shoulder that took the ice pack from him and held it in place itself. "If we play it cool, and just be nice, in three days when Iris comes back. It will be like none of this ever happened." He gave the wet blue eyes a sly grin. "Just relax Jim, lets watch some tv alright?" Jim nodded unsteadily, looking down at the floor and hopping off the chair. His dark eyes grinning as he ran a hand into the blonde strains. "Don't ever do that again alright?" He chuckled feeling the small head nod. "I don't think Iris is going to appreciate that too much." He chuckled harder, sinking into the couch as Jim just laid down with a heavy sigh, blue eyes dully watching the tv flick on as he chuckling. "What did Danny have to say about all that?" He grinned down at the blonde hair laying next to him, interested to see how far Jim actually got with her.

The light shoulders shrugged. "It wasn't too much fun so...we skipped part of the first part and it didn't work. She didn't care Gene." His dark eyes grinned, silently laughing...man. Blue eyes lying still as he ran his hand into its hair with a comforting familiarity and soft chuckle.

"Well good for you." He grinned down at the smaller wife beater and boxers. A regular chip off the old block already, pretty cool. His scarred face grinning harder at the muttered _ -doesn't feel very good- _ Jim frowned at him as he looked back up. Laughing softly before sighing as he turned back to the tv. Why did they always only show the other half of Sentinels weather now?


	20. chapter 15: Her Finger Drew Pictures on ...

Chapter Fifteen

Her Fingers Drew Pictures on His Chest

DivineAngel

__*~*~*~PRESENT DATE~*~*~*__

"Jim you're making me hot." She giggled her small whisper, his body laughing without noise in response. Sixteen-year-old blonde hair grinning at her as he let go of her shoulders and leaned back into his side of the bed, yawning heavily. Her soft green eyes closing again, quietly waiting for sleep before frowning. "Heeey." She whined kicking her legs and he pulled his hand back from where it had run over her knee.

"How awake are you?" She glanced at his grinning eyes, even now in their new room, in the dark she could see his expression.

"Awake enough to know there is only one little bathroom separating our room from their room." He shrugged at her comment.

"Come on, give it a night or two and Gene won't treat you like a guest. Just another person living here who craves to here him doing it all night." he sighed out his chuckle, because it was the truth, but her mouth just fell open.

"Jim that's awful. That's Mel your talking about." She frowned, watching his face become more serious, as an apology.

"I didn't mean to word it like that." He watched her smile humored, with his logic. Blue eyes grinning as they watched her pull her tank top off from where she was under the covers and show him. His blonde hair sitting up with an unintentional yawn reaching for the small box on the end table. It wasn't like they had left the Trojan package there to be tacky, it was just like all the other objects strewn around the floor and over their dressers. It was in the, needs a place to be kept, scattered, pile.

"No." She watched him frown immediately as she gently grasped the small package he was opening. "You don't need it." She smiled watching his befuddled fast blink. Wasn't he just in so much trouble for forgetting? Wasn't he shown porn, and half naked woman and exposed to sounds he didn't want to think about since he could remember all reverting back to small phrases about using protection? Hadn't Gene tried to kill him for forgetting? And now, now he didn't need it?

"Danny what are you talk..." He trailed lightly as she ran her fingers onto his mouth, watching him lie down onto his back as she gently pushed. Blue eyes looking up at the ceiling as he felt her sliding his pants down under the covers before the warm soft feeling of her thighs pressed against either side of his waist.

"I have something to tell you." She watched his blue eyes snap at her voice from where she was holding herself over him. Watching his tense face and small chest movements hitching breath as he felt her moving around. Her green eyes watching him close his eyes as his hands activated to her downward motion, connecting them with a joint small moan. His strong hands gripping her hips as she straddled him, rocking. "Something..." She strained lightly as she felt him inside her. "I want you...to remember this." She watched his face below her for the first time. His light features scrunching up to small grunts as he moved back trying to take over which was impossible from where he was. "Remember this feeling when I tell you." She smiled warmly picking up her pace gently before forcing herself to stop. Her head spiting light swears as she forced herself to pull back. Watching his face choke lightly at the cooler air. His hands snapping at her hips pulling her back, but not forcing her as his eyes shot open. He was confused and anxious to have her back as she crawled off and lay down.

"Dan?" He frowned, sitting up fast. "Wha, what? Why? What did..?" He trailed as he studied her face. Silencing as she ran her hands into his hair and he shifted his top half over hers. Resting his chest above her as he lay on his side of the bed still.

"Jim I am pregnant." She frowned, pressing her lips together in a tense nervous fashion that waited for a response. 

His face choked a fast blink "Your..." He trailed mouthing -_pregnant?-_ to her without sound as she nodded. "How long?" 

"Seven weeks." she said softly. Her face still concerned, still worried about all of this, about what it meant as he quickly shoved the covers down to her hips. Blue eyes looking down at her thin stomach with fascination.

"Where?" He shot her a lop sided grin, watching her only smile still unsure of how he was taking this.

"Shut up." She giggled. "I am." Nodding as he just continued to look down at her skin. Slowly sliding his rough hand over her stomach with care. As if marveled with her statement. "Jim what are we going to do?" She said, her voice hitching slightly with distress, but he just looked up grinning.

"What do you mean what are we going to do?" He chuckled hard, looking back at her stomach, green eyes pressing her lips together as she watched him lean down and kiss her belly button. Smelling her from where he was as she ran a hand threw his hair. "I want to keep it." He said, looking up fast with a grin. "We made it." He grinned widely at her, sitting up fast. Watching her draw a blanket up quickly as she grabbed her underwear and tank top. "We made it!" He yelled at her grinning.

"Jim I don't think the neighbors.." She frowned slightly watching him pull up his pants and get up. Shouting a _ -How Cool!- _ and walking out into the hall. "..Don't think the neighbors want to know!" She frowned pulling her clothes back on fast before heading after him. Green eyes frowning as she looked over the railing. "Jim!" She shot a hard whisper, looking around for him before snapping at the garage door he let slam loudly as he came back. "Jim shh." She pressed a finger to her lips, as he trudged loudly up the stairs happy.

"Here." he grinned watching her head back into the bedroom as he started down the hall towards her. Blue eyes still smiling as she turned around, sitting down on the bed. "Didn't people used to...give each other jewelry or something on Earth or along time ago? When they had kids?" He chuckled, watching her just shrug. Weird Earth people. "Ok so all I have is my intercom but somehow I don't think talking to Gene all day is, such a great present." He threw her a chuckled grin as he walked over to her dresser.

"What in the world are you doing Jim?" she said, giggling as she watched him color something in his hand with the color pens she had found while unpacking. They were old, back from when she was seven or so but they still worked.

"Ok you can wear this cause it's the closest thing I have." He grinned handing over the small bolt now colored white with a small pink poorly drawn heart in the middle.

"What?" She giggled hard watching him laugh as she looked at it before slowly pointing. "What is that blob?" 

"Hey, come on now that's a heart." he nudged her, laughing at the _ -ooohh-_ she giggled. "Yeah well, I never needed to know how to draw those." He shrugged watching her nod.

"How bout I keep it in my pocket?" she giggled, looking up at his _ -oh come on, if I drew it that bad I'll go get another bolt.- _"Jim I don't know if it will..."She trailed, twisting it onto her finger and frowning perplexed at what a perfect fit it was. Her green eyes glancing up at his huge grin. 

"Tomorrow I'll get you something better." he sighed hard crawling by her to the top of the bed and flopping onto it.

"No." She smiled warmly as he looked back to her with her -no- answer. "I like it fine." She giggled, maybe she'd keep it in her pocket because it was so fat on her finger, but it sure was "..it's the sweetest thing I 've ever gotten." She giggled watching him smile at her as she played with his hair, leaning on his chest.

"Good. Cause I don't think I have any extra money and...Man Gene's going to kill me." He chuckled hard, feeling her smile as she yawned. Satisfied he was so happy, even if she was still worried about some freak using this to send him to jail, or how they would possibly be able to afford it. But, she worked, and he worked, and they could always get help if they needed it, so it would work out. Somehow, it would all work out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She glanced back at him, blue eyes still watching her brush her teeth from behind her. "Jim." she spit his name into the sink with her toothpaste. "Stop watching me." she giggled, though she tried not to. He only ignored her, squirting toothpaste onto his brush casually. How was it she could just walk around like that? Knowing there was a baby inside her? How it was fitting, who cared, but the fact it was in there was..." "Will you stop watching me like I am so amazing blast it." She shot him a smiled order, and he grinned while he scrubbed, geez. "Aaa I am going downstairs, stay up here for ten minutes until I leave." She muttered an order as she trudged out of the room knowing he would be downstairs in no time.

"Mourning." Melfina smiled brightly at her as she came into the kitchen. 

"This smells so good." She smiled, looking down at the frying pan and egg sizzling inside the thick piece of Italian bread carefully cut and then dropped into the pan. "What's it called?" She glancing up at Mel who made a small frown with the question. What was it called?

"Ummm.." Mel trailed, looking around for the magazine to Daniella humored's -_Aaa- _groan that announced Jim's arrival to the kitchen

"Ok I was thinking,-mourning Mel." The blue eyes smiled at her as they came in. Practically ignoring the small _ --mourning-_ that came back as he grabbed Daniella. "We should go somewhere, do something before it comes." He chuckled hard at Daneilla's laughing green eyes frowning up at him from where he held her, soft back pressing into his chest.

"Jim, we can't afford-"

"-Sure we can." He grinned, ignoring Gene who trudged in and sunk into a kitchen chair un-entertained with its obnoxious partner, and more into watching Mel cook. 

Ahh those are the most delicious eggs…and the most delicious ass…I've ever seen, the outlaw smiled sleepily.

"Right Gene?" The dark eyes glanced up at his grin.

"Right what?" Gene said, yawning heavily as the outlaw leaned into the table.

"Gene you can lend a lucky guy like me a couple hundred wong right?" He grinned sinking into another kitchen chair as Daniella pulled plates out of the cabinet.

"Oh yeah?" Gene grunt a sleepy smirk "You don't look so lucky to me Jim." the outlaw chuckled "And where am I supposed to get that kind of money?" Gene sighed a baffled frown as he shrugged. They always managed to get something when they really needed it.

"Come on Gene I know we've got *something.*" Jim grinned at him, leaning onto the table thrilled.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" he frowned sliding back slightly. "Move, I am eating with or without your hundreds we don't have." He grinned shoving Jim's arm out of his way so he could grab a plate. Blue eyes just looking at him as he sprinkled some pepper and salt down to the warm smell of eggs before glancing up. Watching Jim just raise it's eyebrows at him. "Jim...Go. Away." He growled, glaring at the laughing blue eyes.

"Jim I need you to fix the washing machine today." They glanced up at Mel's -thoughtful- tone, or so they dubbed it as she looked around for things to be done. "And Gene when are you going to move that stuff in the garage?" She sent a small frown to the unruly red hair lazily chewing.

"How about when Jim tells me where we're going to get these millions. We're not in trouble with the cops are we?" He suddenly frowned , looking dead on at Jim, before at Danielle's -_no- _ from inside the fridge. "Good." He groaned as Jim nudged him. "Will you bug off."

"Come on Gene I am serious, I need about seven hundred Wong." Jim frowned at him. Tone becoming serious, and he gagged on his eggs. SEVEN!? 

"WHAT?! I thought you meant more along the lines of four? Jim I don't have anything. If you want money so bad go out and get some!" He chuckled watching Jim lean back in its chair, thinking about the where it could get money the fastest. "What the hell do you need it for? The outlaw star is fine, this isn't about the Ehefrau is it?" He gave Jim a look watching the blue eyes sit there staring back before getting up.

"Jim?" Daniella called into the hall after him as he left heading towards the door. "Where are you going?" She made a face, scrunching her nose lightly to the _ -stay here I'll be back in about half an hour_- "Did he say half an hour Mel?" She glanced at the raven hair watching it nod before looking back down at the frying pan.

"Did you want more eggs Gene?" She smiled warmly, glancing up at the strong outlaw behind her looking into the frying pan. Mocha eyes sighing as she felt his hand run over her stomach, Daniella watching them from the corner of her eye. 

Smooth raven hand gently gripping the scarred skin and moving it to a certain spot before looking up. Watching Gene's expression soften to an affectionate, calm satisfaction. To the outlaw how that part of her stomach was different from the rest who cared. All that mattered was it has worked, she was pregnant, and in nine months, she would give birth. "Don't tell Jim just yet." She smiled at Danielle who had stopped dead, fridge door open, milk half way out staring. Completely aware by where Mel had moved the Gene's hand she was pregnant.

"At the same time." She muttered it out loud accidentally and Gene glanced at her.

"Same time what Daniella?" He grinned, running a hand through his hair as he started back towards the table. Daniella watching him before shaking her head no and pulling the milk out of the fridge. Melinda's eyes burning into her back...same time...her mocha eyes frowned looking over the thin figure in a tank top and shorts...same time pregnant?

"Daneilla." She called after the green eyes that turned around with a small _hmm?_ smiling at her. Aware it was being studied and trying to hide it. Green eyes darting at the outlaw occupied chugging coffee before back at the Melfina who was crushing her secret. "Same...time?" She waited for an answer, a blink, or sign she would understand and Gene wouldn't. Something Daniella would say to let her know, was she right? Same time pregnant? The small second that paused between them was immense with emotion. It meant so many things. For her, someone to share a pregnancy with, someone to also draw attention from people, a woman to talk to her would understand just what she meant, a pleased almost excited feeling rushed at her the same time an almost jealous one did. Daniella had just conceived so quickly, she hadn't even been aware they were trying, it was almost unfair. She had worked hard to get pregnant, and Daniella had just up and did it in the blink of an eye. Still, this young girl was her friend, in a weird way, a way she wished she could understand better…a daughter. Sharing would not be hard. 

No answer came. Daniella just bit her bottomed lip uneasily before sitting the milk down and walking out. 

Her mocha eyes silently watching, thin red hair, white tank top and pink shorts open the garage door and walk out. "Where's she going?" Gene cocked an eyebrow at how fast Dan had left before shrugging as she muttered a -_ don't know-_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She looked up as the car started pulling back into the garage. Her green eyes watching Jim stand up behind the wheel as it turned off. "Good. If I came back and you went to work I was going to go crazy." He grinned at her hopping out of the car as she stood up from the box she had been waiting on. Looking at him. "What's wrong?" he caught her expression immediately, he always did. It was tight, slightly stressed, her green eyes averted as they traveled to him. It was like the moment he had stepped from the car, and landed on the ground he was open to the reception that was her. The mind set and emotion that came off her in facial expressions, body language, and just the fact he knew her. Knew she was upset, knew there was something wrong. "What?"

"Jim I don't think we can afford our baby." She looked up, something's you could say hiding. "I don't think we should have it." His face was shocked for the fast instant he blinked.

"Are you crazy?" His lop sided grin appeared was still thrilled. "Of course we should have it! We'll do fine." He watched her shake her head. Ok, maybe one baby they could afford but, not with Mel having hers too. And Mel was at it first so they should be the ones to step down gracefully. "Come on Dan." He frowned at her firm expression.

"Jim I am serious." She was upset and her face read it in every way possible as she shook her head. "We can't afford this. Don't lie to me!" He looked down as she shoved his laptop at him. His face sinking slightly with all the little red digits.

"Yeah but this is different we-"

"-How is this different!" She snapped. "Are you telling me you guys pick which bills to pay!? The different kinds you pay and the other kinds your hulled in for?" She gave him a look watching him frown. "Jim we can't ok. We could make another baby tomorrow if-"

"-No." She stopped at his snap watching him frown at her. "We have to keep it...I *want* it." He frowned at her heavy, exasperated moan. The baby was inside her, she felt this just pressing on her shoulders. IF they couldn't afford it, she felt it would be her fault before Jims, even though that didn't make any sense.

"I want it too." She sighed hard, her eyes falling to the ground. "But I don't want...I don't want to not be able to feed it! Or take it out! Or buy it cute clothes! I don't want it turning out with a poor childhood. Jim if we can't hold our ground what kind of example are we setting? I am not going to have my baby growing up in the dirt of this town and seeing things and hearing things that...I mean I just don't want it to get all messed up and turn out like...." She stopped. Her eyes snapping at his, her mouth still open.

".....Like me." He watched her fast blink? Was that what she was saying? No. She loved him, but she could also remember when she was younger. She remembered what she saw and how he was. "Well guess what I don't want it to turn out like me either." He gave her a hard frown, shoving the laptop back at her. Ignoring her small stumble back and fast worried blink. No. No that wasn't what she meant.

"No that's not what I said." She frowned watching him start for the door. Blonde hair walking out, irritated outside, hurt inside. Just the way he was taught, the way Gene always was. "Jim!" Her voice was soft and almost desperate as it called to him. If he didn't turn around she would cry for hours. His face scrunching up with her voice as he slowly strolled to a stop. Light hands running onto his face before turning around and giving her dull look as they dropped. "I would never think that." She frowned shoving the computer aside to cardboard boxes. "..I would never…never think that it's…it's just Mel's pregnant." She watched his eyes widen in a frown as his face was swallowed up with a -what? Since when? Since how?- expression. "It's not that I don't want our baby, or, ok maybe we could afford it...barely!" she made a small space with her fingers smiling as she walked over. Watching him look down at her still outwardly irritated. "Just barely." She giggled softly. "I just think that...two at one time might be kinda hard." She smiled warmly at him as he ran his hand onto the side of her face. "The way you two work together it's like one paycheck coming in. How can one check pay for two babies? And I am only a cop." Her worried expression resurfaced, she had never picked her career thinking of money, just...well...her father.

"Does Gene know?" She nodded up to his smile. 

"Yeah I wasn't supposed to say anything about it." She made a small frown with his chuckle. "So try and act surprised when Mel gives you the news." Her smiled brightened as he laughed.

"So I guess, then...we're going to barely make it right?" He grinned hopefully, watching her sigh. "Daniella, if you want it...let's keep it. We can do it." As she looked up, his smile was so reassuring she almost couldn't help but nod. His eyes watching her giggle at the -_ yess?-_ he teased her with.

"Okay, ok. Yes." She nodded slowly, watching him grin before glancing at his hand as he pulled wong out of his pocket, six hundred worth. "Oh my god, Gene's such a liar!" She giggled hard, grabbing the Wong and flipping it through her fingers.

"Actually he's not." He grinned watching her look up. "We really don't have anything, this is from Mike, Iris and Cidny." Her face brighten as she looked back down at the money. That was so sweet. "Oh my, Jim, did you say thank you?" She looked up smiling, watching him make a -are you kidding, course I did- expression before a teasing laugh.

"HahaNo I just took it and strolled out of there. Don't answer the phone." She smiled looking down at the money that had been donated to them to spend on fun. Mike, Iris and Cidny were always short on cash, this was a lot to give to someone…it meant a lot. "Come on lets get lunch." He chuckled happy, strolling out of the garage and lazily into the kitchen, ignoring her _ -you just ate breakfast-_ from behind him. "Gene." He grinned as he walked in, watching the outlaw look up from where it was frowning at the electric bill. Drinking the milk from the cartoon of their fridge. "I need you to handle things down here, while I go somewhere for a few days." He chuckled watching the scarred face choke on milk for a second.

"What?" His dark eyes shot Jim a baffled expression. "Just where do you think your going?" He frowned baffled, watching the light skin just lick it's lips, happy as hell where it stood.

"I am going... ok I don't know where yet but.." He sighed giving Jim a look. Idiot.

"Moron." He said. Slouching back into the kitchen table with the mail. "Did you see our electric bill?" He made a face as Jim snatched it from him.

"Ok just hear me out." Jim sat down fast at the other end of the table shoving the bill aside. "I am going somewhere with Danny cause she's...she's pregnant and I want her to keep it." He grinned, watching Gene just look at him. Dark eyes watching its younger partner, almost to excited to sit still as it waited for his response. 

"Mel's pregnant." He said, grunting as a slow grin spread over his face as Jim laughed. "Geez and Danny's..." He smiled. "How far along?"

"Two weeks. It's just...it's *in* her stomach." Jim made a circular shape with its hands, blonde hair shaking at how absolutely profoundly astounding that was. "I have to go somewhere with her before the baby gets here Gene, I mean now right? I should, you can handle things for a few days right?"

"You know what they say." Gene grinned at him. "There's no time like the present." He chuckled slyly watching Jim just get up to a _ -this is so cool-_. Light hands opening the fridge and drinking orange juice from the cartoon, choking lightly as Mel came walking in..

"Jim don't." Her mocha eyes frowned taking the cartoon from his laughing face threatening to spit at her. She gave him a look as he nodded, and she sat the juice back into the fridge before turning towards Gene. Giggling lightly at how happy and guilty he looked. "Gene, you did it too didn't you." She sighed as she stated her question/comment, she already knew the answer. Raven hair shaking no as she sighed, picking her apron up. It was time to make lunch.

"Mel Gene told me the news. How great huh?" Jim smiled at her wiping orange juice off its face as it leaned into the fridge. Mocha eyes looking down to a strong smile. "Danny's pregnant too." His blue eyes watched the mocha color look back up, smiling sweetly at him, but she didn't look all to surprised. 

"Congratulations Daniella." Mel spoke looking past him and he turned around. Daniella was there, walking in with a humored smirk of a smile he kept spitting the news around. So excited.

"Ah huh." She giggled, watching Jim grin as he came right at her. More then anything he wanted to give her whatever he could, whatever would make her happiest. So much he wanted to give her, just, to say thank you. Thank you for being with me.

"We have to decide where we're going. We can go anywhere in the universe with the Outlaw Star." She watched him smile and mumble his confession at how much money he would blow in two seconds to have one night with her. To show her everything he could before he watched her make his child. "Just lets go..." He trailed lightly, looking up at Mel who let out a muttered _ -Jim?-_ in a soft concerned tone he hardly recognized anymore. So long forgotten yet the same one she had used when he was left alone as her last line of defense when Gene and Aisha fought and he brought her back to the ship alone coated with glass. Her tone would have been appropriate had he been shot or was bleeding profusely all over the kitchen.

He stopped talking mid sentence when he heard it, because he was not bleeding profusely and was rather perplexed to hear it. Turning around to Mel with a baffled expression and leaving Daniella's smile to his side. "You…you were born on Earth?" Mel asked quietly, looking up from the letter Gene snapped from her. Trying to think fast on how it could fix this. This was not happening, not now it was not happening.

"Yeah?" He shrugged. "That's what my records say, I don't know Mel." He gave her a baffled smile. "Why?" He asked a nervousness running into his concerned expression. Why was Gene just glaring at that paper? "What is that?" Gene looked up at his demanding tone. Quickly stepping forward and yanking the letter from Gene like it had done to Mel.

Gene frowned at him, but it wasn't at all irritated. "All Earth natives are being drafted." The outlaw stated, watching his eyes dart around the words and sentences printed on the government issued paper. Not just the Sentinel government, or the sector government power, but Earth power as well. Blue eyes smearing from one statement to the other, feeling its heart pick up fast.

..Requesting all availed Earth born males report....enacting the requirement of your service to serve and protect the planet....of your birth and right to honor your.....are to report...direct violation will be...

"Tomorrow?" He felt his words choke in his throat. Daniella shoving into him suddenly, yanking the letter from him so she could read it. But he couldn't go to war? "But I am not even a very good shot?" He frowned, looking with a weak lop sided smile to Gene who was just glaring at him deep in thought. "Gene the only thing I can--"

"--Just about the only thing your good for is complaining , thinking and scouting the roof tops." Gene spit its joke bitterly, watching him look down at the paper Daniella suddenly shoved back at him. Her hands grabbing him instead now, squeezing tightly now that she had read he had to leave. How he would be imprisoned and put to death if he didn't go. How he had to report tomorrow. How he was assigned to fight.

"Jim you can't go!" She screamed tugging his arm, watching him open his mouth slowly for some kind of excuse or reassurance he wouldn't get himself killed but… he couldn't Think OF What TO SAY! What Could You Possibly SAY!?

"He's not." He choked at the phrase Gene spit behind him, and he whirled around to the outlaw. "Your not going." Gene growled shaking its head as it snapped the paper from him.

"Gene did you read this?!" He felt himself scream at the outlaw watching the dark eyes just throw the paper at the table mad. Swearing lightly as it looked up. "I have to go!" He felt himself beating himself with his own words. 

"No!" Gene snapped throwing a finger into his face. "Your not going. You hear me? *You* got her pregnant now you *have* to stay. You want to get yourself killed?!" Gene frowned at him, watching his eyes just dart around as he thought about all of this. But to Gene, it couldn't just let Jim go. It couldn't. Not with such a risk, not with having to live everyday after feeling responsible if something happened…and something always happened. "….I'll go."

"WHAT!?" He screamed, shocked, but Gene just nodded. Quickly backing up and leaning into the wall closing its eyes for a moment. Silently trying to prepare itself because it wanted to take his place!?

"You heard me." Gene answered, glaring at him. "You think I like it any better? But I am not about to sit here and watch you go off and get your brains blown out!" 

He shook his head. "You can't go Gene. Who are you fooling!? They'll know in two seconds! You don't look a thing like me! Then you'll be in jail and Mel will be by herself!" He yelled pointing at Melfina who jumped. The moment she did Gene pushed off the wall and moved into his face with a glare.

"What about Daniella." Gene growled.

"What about Melfina?" He retort, watching Gene's face argue with itself. It couldn't leave Melfina, but how could it just let him go! "I am...I have to go." He swallowed hard with his raspy mutter. His throat was starting to dry with the reality of all this. He would probably die, most everyone died in those fights. Gene gently took his shoulder for support as he looked down. And who was he leaving behind? Daniella, and *his* baby, who would grow up without a father. "You have to stay and...Ah." He chocked a small sound to the scarred fist that snapped at him suddenly. Slamming him good.

Dark eyes watching him bend over from where he had just punched it in the gut. Mel screaming lightly the instant he was hit, and Daniella choked a louder surprised sob from where she was crying. "You think.." Gene grit its teeth at him growling. Yanking him back up fast and bawling the front of his shirt frustrated. He knew that was it. Gene was frustrated, and this was the only way he had ever seen the guy vent. It must be the only way Gene did vent, it beat stuff. "You think I'll just do nothing and watch you leave!" He growled, shoving him back and he hit the kitchen wall with a cringe as the wind was knocked out of him. But he didn't fight back. "After!" Gene was almost hyperventilating. "AFTER WHAT! After I'VE BEEN HERE! SINCE YOU WERE TO SHORT TO SEE OVER COUNTER TOP! SINCE..SINCE THEN and NOW TOO! ALWAYS! I'll ALWAYS, SINCE AND ALWAYS!" Gene growled hard pulling Jim forward and slamming it back hard with its words. 

How much did the outlaw hate this grinning boy of light colors for making him love it. 

"You know me better." He growled hard, furious with the blue eyes that slowly opened from where they hadn't been fighting back. Breathing roughly at the scarred face just glaring at it. "You know damn well that 95% of *everyone* drafted for planet side wars die." He growled hard into the blue eyes, watching them just silently look back . Jim knew that...knew it'd probably die. "*I* am going, do you hear me?" He frowned hard. "I am going and your staying and I am *not* discussing it Jim." He growled hard sending one last slam at the blonde hair before shoving the t-shirt from his hands as he turned around furious some outside force was doing this. A silent invisible strength he couldn't shoot with his gun, or fight with his mind ripping things apart. "What the hell am I supposed to do with two pregnant woman, half a business and a car that's a color I hate." He frowned at the sorrowful blue eyes as he slowly gave a lop sided grin with his tease. "This." His scarred finger picked up pointing at Jim with a sigh. "This is so like you Jim." He shook his head. "Always a..." He grinned suddenly "A pain in my ass." He chuckled hard watching the blue eyes choke a pained smile. Laughing softly as he started chuckling harder glancing at the clock. They had thirteen hours. He choked a good laugh. Then Jim would leave, and…and probably die. Jim started laughing harder and so did he. That was even funnier.

__*~*~*~INTO THE PAST~*~*~*__

His dark eyes jumped, snapping open to the sound of the bedroom door swinging in. "Hey Damnt." He frowned, watching the blonde hair stumble in and start over to the closet. His scarred face frowning. "Jim you idiot, I was almost asleep." He groaned annoyed, looking down at the small red droplets of blood the cloth he held was soaking up.

"Sweetie?"

He looked up, dark eyes grinning at Iris's soft navy blue smiling at him, looking down at the cloth on his side. All soft creases of the white cloth busy soaking up the blood from the hole the bullet had left. Her soft face frowning. Grimacing at the deep raw colors of red she saw as he moved it slightly, ignoring Jim who walked over and looked with her.

"I said gun." The blue eyes frowned at his cut. He had yelled gun, the guy had a gun. "You never listen to one thing I say!" His dark eyes frowned looking up at the light face standing next to the side of the bed he lay on. Looking down at him, at his injury annoyed. Hurt and annoyed Gene could have listened and be partying out in the bars main room rather than soaking up blood in one of the back ones. "I said GUN!"

"Jim!" Her navy eyes snapped at the frowning blue the bleeding outlaw only growled at. Watching the small ten year old expression soften as he looked up at her. "Enough." She whispered, watching the blonde hair silence, frowning as it stumbled lightly.

"Blast your drunk." His dark eyes frowned, watching Jim look at him immediately, mad. "Get out." He growled, watching the small face grit it's teeth at him, to a sloppy -_sleezeball-_

"Sweetie go get a room or they're going to get full huh." She smiled lightly as she offered the loose blue shirt and jeans a small shove. Her thin weight sinking into the side of the bed as she sat down. Navy blue eyes watching the four foot three ten year old slur to the doorway before slamming the door mad. "I didn't *let* him drink anything." She frowned looking down at the unruly color frowning at her.

"Who did then? Blast it Iris, last time Darle-"

"-Oh Gene, I can't believe you!" She frowned, cutting him off and watching growl at her. "You animal! Why didn't you just let that guy in huh!? What do you want to do huh? Get your .." She stopped, watching him just look a her. His dark face studying her soft eyes and thin features as she squeaked her criticism and worry to him.

"I didn't like the look in his eye." 

He watched her frown immediately. All this, because someone looked at him wrong. "Ya huh. Next time Gene Starwind I am gonna side with Jim." She shot him a irritated frown as she gently pulled the bloody rag from his side and gently pressed a new one to it. Watching his body physically wince as the lines in his abs tensed and his chest tightened, but his eyes. His eyes remained the same, casually watching her, not a trace of pain.

"Your sweet Iris." He grinned his whisper at her as she looked up. Her thin features frowning at him. That was the same smile. The same one he gave before he almost took her down with him.

__*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*__

"Gene!" 

Iris stood wide eyed, hanging onto Jim who just screamed. "Hey!" She squeaked as the small shoulders tried to bolt forward and out of her arms. "Jim stop!" She clamed her fingers down, hanging onto the small boy better as she started ahead. Watching the shadowed mossy green eye stomping back from the doorway of the bar and out from in front of Gene. Unruly red hair looking down at the bullet in its side. "Shh. Jim!" She called after the boy who suddenly pulled super hard and got away. Blonde hair running forward, and she mimicked heading for Gene too. As if she just learned the space between herself and the bleeding outlaw she loved, was crossable.

"Gene you idiot! I hate you!" Jim yelled, running to Gene's side and throwing its small hands over the bleeding wound. Covering it entirely as it looked up at the much taller figure. At the dazed expression looking at its bloody fingers that had just touched its wound before at her. Hardly aware of her whined -_Geeene!- _as she grabbed his shoulders to help steady him. Gene was suddenly stumbling forward oblivious to hard she was breathing, or how hard Jim was growling at it from underneath and in-between them. Wide blue eyes watching the runny red liquid squirt out between its fingers in thick sticky gobs that smelled raw and ran down its arms to its elbows before trickling to the floor. "AH MIKE! Help Me! IRRIS! Ahhh! Help ME! HEELP MEE!" Jim screamed terrified, the warm sensation of the blood running down its body waking it up and bringing tears to its widened eyes.

She looked down at the small boy whining as it willed its hands tighter to Gene's body. Its own shifting around and almost dancing where it stood upset and unable to cope with its fear without the bleeding outlaw. "Jim yo-" Mike suddenly ripped her aside before grabbing Jim and shoving it away as Gene started coming forward. Clinging to Mike for support with a deep throated growl of pain that slumped to the floor with Mike's help.

"Damnt Gene Starwind, your reckless bastard." Mike's black eyes frowned down at the scarred skin as it hurried to make an assessment over the wound. Her body rigid and wide eyed behind Mike chewing her fingernail to hell as Jim shoved back in. Throwing its small hands back over Gene's wound and leaning its forehead into the outlaws stomach with more whining she couldn't understand. "Iris." Mike turned to her, watching her pale stricken expression answer without sound. "You goes and you gets the three I with in the back room right now." Mike watched her glance in the direction it pointed in before jumping to its loud "Now!" Barked at her thin form that started for the hallway immediately. "Mr. Wizard?" Mike turned to the thin little body curling into Gene's side hands pressed into its wound. Small face pressed to the outlaw's stomach talking away. Swearing at the outlaw for being hurt and begging it to stop bleeding, promising anything and everything it thought might help as it desperately tried to keep the scarred skin from leaking away onto the floor. Small thin fingers imbedded into the wound, plugging it. "Hey now." Mike grinned softly, gently grasping the smaller wrists and prying them away as Iris and three strong men suddenly reappeared. Wide crying blue eyes snapping up as they were touched and shaking as it was gently moved off the outlaw. Its thin fingers spread apart smeared and coated with blood like its arms. "I got everything under control here. I tells you if we need your help." He grinned, gently nodding his words to the terrified expression that hitched when Gene was quickly lifted by the three guys who had arrived to help.

"Gene!" Jim screamed, scrambling up after the outlaw that was groaning as it tried to stand. Slumped over maybe, leaning into some people, maybe - but standing nonetheless. "Gene!?"

"No." He reached out and grabbed the small arm fallowing Gene and his friends towards the back room. "No…I said, everything is going to be fine. You, will wait here, Mr. Wizard." He kept his calm reassuring expression as the blonde started shaking its head no. Thin arm in his grasp yanking to get free with a -I need to go!- that was yelled at him as tears finally welled to high to stay within the wide blue eyes. "Now Mr. Wizard. You listens to me because I am going to fix Gene faster than you can count to a hundred." The tugging stopped to a crying subservient expression that wanted that. More than anything it was so scared Gene would die. It would be left alone, it didn't know what to do. It didn't know how to react now, or what to say. "I want you to hold those tears Mr. Wizard, cause if I need your help, your going to be needing your eyes." He smiled at the thin face that sniffled hard and straightened its shoulders up to fix itself. It's eyes still locked on him confused, and wanting to go to the back room. It wanted to go! Gene would have went if it was him! What if Mike needed help! It could help! And to a small boy this was plausible, this was logical and the kind expression gently holding its arm in front of it didn't seem to understand. Mike just didn't seem to understand how badly it wanted to go, it only knew if things were bad, those were memories Jim didn't need. "I want you to sit here." He shoved the skinny figure, watching it trip and look at the bar stool it bumped into. "Cause I am gonna teach you a new hobby Mr. Wizard." He grinned leaning into the counter top next to the small cup of ice and liquor. "It's very much the same as drinking your troubles away." He grinned at the blue eyes. Eyes that would never buy into that, and he knew it. Six years of events and memories with the kid told him, it never would. His strong hand guiding the cup to the frowning thin lips looking off to the side. Towards the room Gene had disappeared into before looking down at the liquor and ice in front of it and taking the cup. He nodded satisfied, patting the small shoulder as it started gulping down the disgusting bitter taste down. "Good." He winked at the small body that jumped as the warm heat exploded in its stomach as it registered the liquor, and he started back towards the room.

The thin cup slid away as he sat it down. Watching Mike head to the small room and go in, shutting the door behind it. Iris walked over and picked up his cup smelling the inside before wiping her eyes with a whined "Aa noo." Sniffling as she poured him something before sitting it down. "Here." He looked at the cup she slid at him. "You better drink this too Jim or your gonna be sick." She sighed heavily, leaning into the counter as she watched the shaky bloody hand take the cup. Completely silent blue eyes watching her ignoring the fact they were filled with tears. Studying the way she didn't whine, or move, just stared into the counter top as though in her own little world before sobbing a loud outburst. "Ahh he's such an animal!" She squeaked slamming her hand down on the counter and he jumped. Her other hand rubbing up to her eyes as her beautiful features scrunched up. "Ohh I hate it!" She looked up at him suddenly, watching the tears in his eyes just fall to his cheeks without sound. "I hate this Jim. I hate it." He stiffened as she gently reached over and took his bloody hand with a smile. "It's going to be ok. You know that right. Ok. That's how its going to be hunny." He quickly looked away to hide his tears. Mike said not to cry. Staring at he wall he could feel Iris cradling his hand before gently rubbing it. Bringing a warm washcloth to his arm and smearing at the blood to a soft muttered. "Your getting blood all over your shirt sweetheart." 

__*~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~*__

Jim frowned, slamming the bedroom door behind him as he started back into the mist and music of the bar. Heading directly for the counter top and climbing into a stool. "Cid." He whined out her name exhausted, watching her look up at him.

"Babe I am not listening to one thing you say. It says here it is 12 ounces red, it 12 ounces red." She watched him moan annoyed as she slid him the drink direction sheet. He shoved it back as soon as he could touch it.

"But it's wrong! You can't make a cup and a half with only the three liquors and some red." He cried with a frown. Was she crazy?! Cid wasn't exactly the brightest person he had seen with numbers, but anyone could spot that flaw. It just didn't add up, but still she only shook her head with a hummed emeem telling him she wasn't going to listen. "Look Iris wrote it she was probably not thinking of-well-weellll probably wasn't really working hard-paying attention." Cid's feminine dark eyes glared at him as he started insulting Iris before cocking an eyebrow at his slurred speech.

"Babe you been drinking behind my back?" Her stern tone made him look up immediately and shake his head no. "Emmhmm" She sounded skeptical, but believed him. "Not on Cidny's watch." She shook her head pouring the drink mix into the measuring cup. Her tight leather red dress ducking down to be level with the counter top, watching the blue liquid measure off at a cup and a half.

"That's impossible." He said staring at the cup, her eyes flicking up to him with a smile. "Cid that's…" He trailed, dazed with the alcohol but still…it was impossible, she didn't add enough stuff to make a cup.

"It's new." She smiled standing up. "Want to know what it's called?" He didn't answer, just watched her pour it into a shot glass.. Soft strands of blue color swirling around the clear liquid that was the drink as though suspended inside it. "Blue stream." She smiled at him. "It's going to be a smash when it becomes legal." She giggled, watching the color swirl faster as she held the cup up. "One, because it makes more then you need to add..and two because it's supposed to make you see in colors." She glanced down at him as she finished, wiggling her eyebrows lightly.

"What color?" He sighed out his question after a deep inhale. Sounding as though he was bored, just truly exhausted and a little smashed from all the liquor he had been offered.

"Blue I think, but who knows babe! Goodness knows Cidny ain't touching a drop of this." She giggled and shoved his groggy extended hand away. "And neither no one else I knows till it be legal. You want to die of some disease!?" she spit frowning, watching him sleepily grin. sighing since he wasn't going to get to taste that and wiggling his loose tooth around in his mouth with his tongue before with his finger. She snapped him a squint when she saw that. "And don't put your fingers in your mouth neither." Her thin hand snapping at his wrist and yanking him out of the stole and along after her. "You get a room? What room number you got babe?" She frowned as he just hiccuped. "It's no wonder Gene don't like you drunk." She hmp-ed her statement, pulling him with her slightly as she sat the cup down. Watching the customer pick it up and start back towards the state of loud music and dancing girls. "Where's Iris Jim?" Her dark eyes frowned at him as she spoke, he was horrible at answering while drunk. "Babe?" She crouched down in front of him, watching him shrug. Still she wasn't discouraged, instead patiently waited holding his hand, and touching his other elbow from where she crouched. Jim always knew where Iris and Gene were, the boy was like a beacon and she'd put her money on the fact alcohol would never destroy something so important. So she said nothing and waited for the real answer, keeping her eyes locked on his.

"With Gene."

"What?" She made a face. "But your supposed to be with Gene." She squeaked her statement matter o' factly before sighing and standing up. Moving towards the back hall. "Guess you can bunk with me babe cause no one…" She said before stopping her words and her walk, oh, that's right. She was booked tonight, he couldn't stay with her. 

He walked into her from behind, before standing hand in hers waiting and playing with his tooth. Looking up as she looked down. "No, you can stay right across the-Jim I am gonna slap you upside you head you don't stop that and fallow me." She frowned, giggling her words as she snapped at the hand back in his mouth and started pulling him towards the back room he could stay in. Darleen wasn't booked.

Her thin hand of dark tanned skin gently opening the wood door and walking into the bedroom. Pulling the passing out blonde hair with her. "Mike and I are gonna have a talk that's what we're gonna have." She whispered, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and pulling it over his head as he lifted his arms. The closed blue eyes just leaning into her side as she started folding it before sinking into the floor slowly. "No you don't." She smiled tossing the shirt aside and pulling him back up by his arms. Shoving his thin body towards the full size bed where Darleen was sleeping. Already out cold, from the drinks and the exhaustion from working all last night and all day. "Poor Darleen, workin' too hard." She sighed pulling the bed covers down on the right side of the bed for the thin boy stepping out of its jeans. "Every body round here working all too hard." She whispered with a sweet smile down to the closed blue eyes that crawled up the side of the bed and lay down as she pulled the covers up. It was exhausted, even though it worked a couple blocks away. "Darleen girl?" She glanced up at the sleeping red hair as she smoothed the comforter out some. "Hunny baby Jim's sleeping with you." She said, sighing heavily as she started for the door with no response. She figured she wouldn't get one but she still stated the situation just in case some part of the girls brain could register it. 

She closed the door and left, squeaking a "Mike!" As she caught sight of the well-built African American that banged a -_there better be some good healing going on in there Starwind-_ laugh on the door it strolled by. Her yell causing its walk to stop and turn to her with a smile.

"Cidny." The grin widened as she started down the hall towards Mike and the bar. "As sweet and, good caused I must believe you being back here is." He paused as she caught up to him. "I am compelled to ask you, who is minding the bar?" 

Her sudden small gasp and -Blast!- caused a deep chuckle, as he watched her hurry back to the counter with an -Alright! Alright I got everybody's drinks! Just tell me what you all want.- to the croud of customers that started shouting orders on sight of her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darleen woke up, vision slowly blurring back lightly to a small hiccup. Sleep still pulling her forehead down to her eyes and her body into the bed as her stomach growled. Pink eyes looking up at the clock from under her frizzy curly red hair. 3:43PM "Greg?" She muttered lightly as she moved, snuggling into the soft sheets she lay on. The warm sun from the window leaving her face as she gently rolled over to face the right side of the bed eyes closed. "Greg I am hungry, go ask Cid when we're all leaving to eat?" She smiled sweetly, feeling the side of the bed move. Soft sheets and skin brushing against her knee to a yawn. Her face smiling brighter as she whispered a teasing "Greeeg." Her thin hand worming out from where it was hugging sheets to her chest and sliding to the right side of the bed. Feeling the smooth white of the crisp sheets disappear to the warm cotton of boxers. "I'll make it worth.." She trailed as she ran her hand over the leg hole and towards the middle, taking hold of what was underneath. "..your...AH!" She squeaked, her eyes snapping open as she felt the hard sting of someone biting her, and shock of confusion what was in her hand didn't feel familiar. "Woe!" She squeaked snapping her hand back as she watched the wild light skin bolt up and fall off the bed in a panic. The kids frantic attempt to get up, slipping unaware it was so close to the edge, and causing her to jump. Accidentally elbowing the small mouth that disappeared over the side of the mattress with a thud. "Kid! How did you get in here!?" She frowned crawling over and looking off the side of the bed to the floor. "What? What did? What are you doing in here!?" She repeated watching the panicked blue eyes just scramble back from her the short two foot distance to the wall. Looking around at the room, for its clothes. 

How did he get in here?! Who took his clothes?! "Hey Kid." She smiled sitting back into the bed from where she was on hands and knees. Watching the shaky blue eyes look up at her, his face filling with a deep red color as he pulled his legs to his chest. "Did you like that?" She said smiling as he scrambled up and widely grabbed his clothes. Avoiding eye contact with her before quickly ripping the door open and slamming it shut as he left.

His heart slamming in his chest as he slammed the door behind him to the -_I thought you were someone else!- _giggled at him from inside the room. His light face breathing hard as he looked down, squeezing his jeans in one hand and the door knob in the other. Ow that hurt, his fingers reached up to feel the warm heat of his swelling lip as he touched it before reaching in to his now second loose tooth. Tasting blood in his mouth as he frowned, starting down the hallway. Stupid Gene! He was supposed to bunk with him. 

He started stomping down the hall. "Gene!" He yelled swinging the wood door open and stomping to the bed. Picking up a loose pillow on the floor and slamming it down. Blinking lightly to the feminine yell from underneath it.

"Jiimmm." Iris moaned exhausted. "Not nooow sweetie. Go back to beed" He frowned at the sleepy feminine phrase patronizing him. The loose pillow falling to the floor as Daniella's small thin red hair sat up shoving it off to a whined -_Jim what did I do?-_

"Daniella where…" He frowned at Daniella's sleepy green eyes. He wasn't going to ask her, he demanded attention, he demanded answers. "Iris! Where is Gene!?" He growled stomping to the other side of the bed. Watching Iris's thin hand just pull the blanket over her head.

"Jiiimmm." She frowned underneath the sheet. "Go back to sleep. It is tooo early huuuh?" She whined listening to him walk out of the room. Daniella snuggling back into her and lying down as he door shut.

Ok he'd try door number to. The next likely place Gene would be. "Your up early." Gene grinned at him as he pushed the open bathroom door in more, coming in.

"Gene." He frowned, watching the scarred face just cock an eyebrow to his questioning tone. Dark eyes looking down at the bandages it was peeling off its side from where it stood in front of the sink. "Why was I in that girls room?" He growled irritated, swallowing blood as he did it.

"You spend any money?" Gene glanced at him for a second, before chuckling harder at his immediate growl. Taking a step to the side as he shoved at it. Leaning into the sink and spitting blood out. Gene frowned watching. "What happened to your mouth?" Well this was baffling. It was what? Eight, nine o'clock in the mourning? And Jim managed this already? To much energy, he had drawn to that conclusion before, and he would revert to it again. Jim just had to much energy, damnt he should just sleep like everyone else. 

He waited for a response, watching Jim wipe its mouth with the back of its hand as it started putting on its jeans. "Don't tell me you bit yourself." He grinned, chuckling harder as he heard Jim growl at him. Blue eyes looking up at as they pulled their pants up.

"Gene I was sleeping with that really crazy girl! The one with the red hair!" Jim shouted, frowning with his immediate -_Darleen?-_ he laughed out. "I don't know!? The crazy one!" He laughed harder resuming his bandage unraveling. "She hit my mouth." Jim mumbled, and he glanced at the blonde who was playing with its teeth. Fingers in its mouth speaking its thoughts out loud as it frowned. There was a new tooth loose, one that wasn't loose before.

"How'd she do that?" He chuckled, looking back down at its hip. "You surprise her?" He grinned, peeling some tape off his side. "Getting some female action this mourning buddy?" He snickered watching the tape detach from the small bit it was pulling his tight skin forwards. His dark eyes looking up with a small laugh, as Jim just played with its teeth. Blue eyes ignoring what he said. "Hey did you hear me?" He chuckled watching the blue glare flick at him. Pulling their bloody fingers back out of their mouth and move their tongue around to a small nod. "Well did you?" He grinned watching Jim frown. "I told you I'd pay if you wanted to."

"Gene will you shut up!" He grinned at the loud annoyed demand. He knew Jim would get to annoyed and yell sooner or later, can't play it cool forever. He loved antagonizing Jim like that, it was so funny. "That girl is crazy!" Jim yelled, as he gently reached down to the bottom of its chin, and Jim opened its mouth for him. He looked into the small bloody mouth with a scrunched nose. He got all of two seconds before Jim shoved him off. Swallowing so it could keep on talking. "Geez! Plus! that's not what I want!" 

He simply frowned at the serious mess the small mouth was in before grinning as he registered the comment. "Oh so your still on that." He chuckled, he had almost forgotten the subject had come up. Apparently Jim didn't though, the boy felt a need to give him its two cents…always.

"She made my tooth real loose." Jim said frowning, it was going to look so stupid if it lost its second front tooth while the other was coming in. That would stink. Jim looked up at the mumbled -_which one?- _busy unraveling itself in only a pair of boxers. "My front. Now they are both loose." Jim answered. He stopped unraveling, looking up slightly. The other front one? His eyes turning to Jim who looked unfazed by his sudden halt, but were rather still enthralled with what it could do with its wiggly teeth and tongue. "Gene it's going to look stupid if I loose this one while the others coming in." Jim whined, spitting more blood into the sink before yanking some tissues out of the small box.

"Your front one?" He asked, and the blonde head nodded. "Your front tooth. This tooth?" He pointed to his own front tooth watching Jim look and nod from where it was casually leaning into the wall holding tissues in it's mouth. "No she did nooot." He groaned "Open your mouth again." He ordered, the tissues disappeared and Jim opened its mouth letting him look in. Blast it Darleen had! You could just see the first front tooth coming in, and the second was bound to fall out at just about the time the first would have finished coming in, but not entirely. Just enough time would be left for it to put pressure on it and make it tilt, and the second would come in crooked and there was no way- "No way we can afford…" braces.

"Afford what?" Jim frowned slightly at his broken comment. "Our heating? Our water? All the bills we can't afford Gene?" Jim said smiled at him, putting the tissues back to it's tooth. Blue eyes watching him just frown balling the medical tape he had pulled off himself and throw it to the trash. Before he walked around the short boy that kept its eyes on him. Turning as he made it to the door. "Gene you said I was bunking with you last night." His scarred face frowned listening, that was the opening sentence for Jim's nagging, but he ignored it. His dark eyes glancing around the main room as he came in. Empty stage, empty tables, it was ironic how this place was the life of the party between six pm and eight am, and then became a dead zone. "Gene are you listening to me?"

"Yeah I am listening." He groaned turning around, watching Jim stop walking as he did. Frowning up at him.

"Yeah well you said we'd share and that's *not* what happened!"

"Aa" He sighed running a hand onto his face before walking behind the bar and grabbing a small cup. 

"Don't you even have anything to say to that!? Your just going to pretend I am not talking!" His dark eyes frowned, he was going to need Mike's help for this. In fact, Mike should be the one who did it so he wouldn't get penalized. He was always the one getting his actions penalized by Jim, it was definitely Mikes turn. The man couldn't play saint with the blonde forever. A good pair of pliers. Definitely Mikes turn. The small cup filled to the brim with the bitter sweet soft alcohol. "..and that's when." Jim was still going, good thing he could block it out enough to think. "…Cause that's what you said!" When it got loud he glanced down at the irritated blue eyes frowning at him. The frown faltering as he gave it the cup. "What?" Jim made a face. "Its only 3 o'clock."

"What?" He shot skeptically. "Jim it's only eight." Jim gave him a look.

"No Gene." he sighed. "It's 3 in the afternoon"

"Fine fine Jim. I am hardly listening drink this." Jim took it as he shoved the cup forward a little more. "Where's Mike?" He watched the frowning blue eyes look up from the small cup and shrug.

"Sleeping Gene, where else." Jim snorted, and he sighed, walking past the thin boy towards the hall as it gulped some of the disgusting liquor into its mouth. Dumping what was in the cup into the sink as it swooshed what was in its mouth around before spitting that into the sink too. It didn't want any, and this way it smelled like it had some. "Geene?" Jim groaned, that sleezeball hadn't heard, never mind addressed one thing it said. "Hey Gene!" Jim frowned his yell down the long hallway to the outlaw who was talking to Mike. Reckless dark eyes ignoring him as he stomped over and frowned sourly at both of them.

"..don't know what to think Gene. Your getting me penalized to save your own ass that's what I know." Mike chuckled a sigh throwing him a lop sided smile as Gene grinned at the statement. Nodding him towards the bathroom doorway, and he gave the outlaw a look before walking into the bathroom and waiting. Listening to Mike laugh to something just said before starting down the hall as the familiar blue boxers and scarred skin came around the side of the doorway. Slumping into the side and sighing at him.

"That's all you've got to say for yourself?" He gave the grinning dark eyes a look.

"Now Jim just back off a second." Gene grinned at him as it pushed off the doorway and stood up. "Its not like I would ever want you to look stupid but the truth is I just don't have the money alright?" He made a face. This wasn't news, he knew the money shortage was a fact, why did Gene feel a need to apologize and continue to tell him? It wasn't the outlaws fault they did so bad.

He just looked at Gene with a slumped expression. "You don't have to tell me that Gene Starwind, your always broke." He frowned annoyed.

" *We're* , always broke." Gene shot him a frown and he sighed. Yeah that was true, if Gene was broke, so was he. "So I am...sorry." He looked up at Gene, raising an eyebrow. About what? What was Gene sorry about with money? He didn't blame the outlaw, he didn't feel bad they…didn't have…a lot of things they wanted. That's just how things were, and everyone he knew lived the same way. Gene always gave him extra, when things got tight Gene would save him the extra food. He didn't…he just didn't blame the outlaw. "If…Jim if your teeth get, well if they all become crooked, I'll try to pull some strings or something." Gene shrugged lightly. There really wasn't anything it could do if that happened. "But Braces are over a thousand Wong Jim. We just don't have it." 

He shot the light face a small grin to try and soften the blow but Jim's eyes widened immediately. WHAT!?

"What!?" The blue blinked. "What's wrong with my teeth?! They're fine!" Jim shot at the mirror, opening its mouth to see. They looked fine.

"Yeah sure, now they're fine." Gene said with a half shrug, watching the light fingers continue to move the loose teeth. "But they're going to become crooked. The one you got coming in will never make it before the one that's loose now." He spit his comment matter o' factly, watching Jim lean closer into the mirror. Trying desperately to see the problem so it could see a way out of it. "Sorry buddy." He shrugged.

"What?" Jim cried, whirling to look at him with a wild wide eyed look. "Your sorry!?" You are sorry!? GENE! I am going to look like such a!…" He trailed, Gene just staring back at him. Wishing it had the money but didn't, light features slowly slipping to an absent disappointed upset expression. "It's cause both my front teeth-"

"-Are loose. They'll throw everything out of whack." Jim sighed heavily, listening to the small -_Gene?- _Daneilla spoke from outside the hall. Unruly red hair turning around to a mumbled -_be right back- _before disappearing. His reflection coming back at himself as he looked back into the mirror. Back at his face, opening his mouth to look at the small bit of white which was his new front tooth next to the wiggly second that had almost come out when that crazy girl elbowed him. 

"Damnt." He frowned, he was going to look like such a loser. Such a loser and there was no way he could hide that, it was his mouth! He had to use it, to eat and to talk! "Damnt!" He felt the cold surface of the sink impact against his fist as he punched it. The warm sting and light throb running into his fingers and knuckles as he stared down at the floor. How was it this was going to happen and he was powerless to stop it? Gene, powerless to stop it? Things weren't that way, they couldn't be that way. There was always a logical explanation for everything, a logical course of action that had to fallow every…" He trailed, blue eyes blinking lightly at the bucket next to the laundry basket. At the old and dirty clutter of tools and screws so the small vent could be installed. "A logical…course of…action." He listened to the sound of his voice whispering to himself as he stared at the strong set of pliers. He had a pair like that. "A logical…" He looked up at the door, Gene was down near the end of the hallway hanging onto Daniella's hand as she used his body to lean back and swing from side to side. Unruly red hair ignoring her as it spoke into Iris's doorway, preoccupied. "Maybe…logical." He choked out his small words as he started walking. Cool tile floor of the bathroom traveling under his bare feet as he started for the door. Nothing but loose blue jeans and light skin. His hand running over the brass knob of the door and shutting it. Locking it. Blue eyes whirling around, snapping back at the sink, at the pliers. Watching his own reflection come to him in the mirror as he looked at himself. At the tense braced expression that was his face, and the strong orange metal of the pliers that were in his hand as he slowly opened his mouth. 

Wouldn't be so bad. It wouldn't be so bad if he could get…If I could just get this tooth out, I could, it would fix my mouth. His blue eyes watched the strong metal clamps of the pliers move gently against his thin lips, into the opening of his mouth. His eyes doing a fast blink to the strong braced feeling of his tooth as he squeezed the metal handles down and clamped the pliers. It would pull when he did, and he would, pull hard. Pull hard, his mind echoed as he braced, as he took a deep breath. His heart pounding with the adrenaline and nervous cold sweat. This tooth, was coming out.

Down the Hall

"..Of that and my dress Gene." Iris's feminine navy blue eyes shot him a giggle as he leaned into her doorway. Feeling the occasional pull as Daniella used him to swing lightly, playing. His scarred face smiling as he watched Iris crawl around on her hands and knees looking for her bra as Daniella let go of his hand. Humming behind him as she played before he frowned. Glancing back into the hall at the weird sound, but there was nothing there.

His eyes went to Daniella, the happy little red head twirling in a circle as she hummed. "Stop. Your making me sick." He said, smiling as she continued with a giggled -_I hope you do puke Gene.-_ Teasing as she stuck her tongue at him, twirling just a little faster.

Humming and ignoring him as he turned back to Iris and started talking with -_That-_ tone before abruptly stopping.

"Gene?" He glanced at her, frowning green eyes turning to look at him from where she now stood still. Looking slightly confused and annoyed. "I am going to be really mad at you if you did something to Jim!" She yelled, and he casually raised an eyebrow at her accusation leaning off the bedroom doorframe. Strong scarred chest and loose black jeans Iris had found under the bed strolling towards the bathroom and gripping the handle. Turning it lightly so he could open the door a crack and talk in before frowning down at the handle that wouldn't budge.

"It's locked?" He shot a baffled frown to the small brass knob he let go of. Dark eyes snapping up at the small yell from inside. "Hey Jim!?" He frowned, using his right hand to knock his yell at the same time. His left hand reaching behind him and snapping his fingers. Glancing at Daniella as she appeared next to him looking up. "Daniella go ask Mike who has a key to.."

He stopped talking grabbing the brass handle at the pained "AHH!" yell from inside.

"Jim open this door!" He growled yanking at the cool brass. Watching Daniella jump, bolting down the hall and into her aunts bedroom. His dark eyes rolling as he heard Daniella asking *Iris* who had a key to the bathroom. Women, they always ran right to each other for help. "JIM!" He growled, punching the thin wood annoyed it was separating him from the room as his ears made out the heavy straining that was getting intense. With the sudden sound of the familiar hurt scream he backed up a step and rammed the door with his shoulder. He wasn't waiting for no damn key! He couldn't possibly figure out what was going on, but he sure as hell didn't like the door in his way.

He stumbled in when the door burst forward with his force. Jim coming into view as the only thing standing inside, and he blinked on sight of it. "What the hell are you doing!?" He scream, but he just stood there. Taking in the loose blue jean standing in front of the sink, counter and mirror. Light hands squeezing the strong set of pliers while shaking. A small trickle of blood running down the light hands and smearing onto its chest cutting itself somehow.

"AHHAaa!" The blonde hair screamed as he grabbed it. First in shock, then with annoyance, shoving him off as it yanked inside it's mouth. "AH! AHH!" Blue eyes growling out heavy pain as they yanked at the pliers tearing the tooth from its mouth. The hard stinking throb radiating all through its mouth and up into its head. Making this harder, making its hands shake and its stomach sick as the sweet taste of its own blood poured from its mouth. 

"GOd damnt." He swore under his breath, snapping at Jim's arms which held the pliers. They released the bloody orange metal and stumbled slightly with his grab. It was as strong clamping grip that it only got when it was in trouble, and usually had to hand over what it had. 

It's small mouth was still open, leaking blood as he took the pliers.

"GET IT OUT!" He jumped at Jim's frantic scream of excruciating pain that was self inflicted. Small mouth both drooling and swallowing blood as it looked down, trying to speak to him. "GET IT OUT! GET MY TOOTH!" 

He felt his throat swallow hard, watching Jim's face look up at him. Quickly flicking it's head back so he could have easy access to its tiny mouth. Thin lips moving up and down slightly to the hard breathing, small hands hanging absently in the air.

"AHaaNOW! GEEENE!" His dark eyes blinked to the sudden demand. He was a little caught of guard with it, it was a little hard to conceive because he'd be hurting Jim, and it was a gross thing to do. Jim through a hard squinting frown at him when he didn't move. Ignoring the threads of warm sour blood leaking off of its lips and trickling down its chin. The raw taste and torn nerves struggling to hold its tooth into its mouth. Allowing it to hang half way off and yet still stay attached.

"Jim you stupid son of a.." He watched the light face jerk as he grabbed the smaller chin. His scarred hand snapping at it fast, engulfing the light color of jaw and blood. Small hands snapping at his wrists immediately, hanging on as the wide tear blurred blue eyes watched the pliers come back at it. The cool metal running back into its mouth bleeding through the throbbing heat.

"AHHHaaHH!" the blue eyes shut immediately. Light chest hitching to small jerks before screaming as he pulled the tooth forward. His throat swallowing hard again as he twisted the pliers around. Tangling the small nerves holding it in before yanking down. Steadying his stomach as Jim's mouth choked for a moment, spitting blood out onto his hand with the hard "AHHHH! scream that twitched in his grasp as the small tooth came out.

"You stupid bastard." His dark eyes frowned, mad the blonde hair had inflicted so much pain on itself as he dropped the pliers. Watching the light face look up silencing it's heavy breathing and hard moaning as it swallowed gulps of raw fleshy blood. "Damnt Jim!" He growled feeling the Jim's hands smear onto his arm as he looped it around the skinny chest. Warm blood running onto him with the thin fingers he pulled it over to the sink, shoving the back of the blonde hair downward towards the drain. Watching the red blood speckle into the white sink as it was spit into the enamel. the small drops running together and trickling downward towards the drain Jim kept at it.

"Gene!" His dark eyes squinted, looking up at Iris's who came right over and pushed the bathroom door fully open to see what the yelling was.. Stopping dead at Jim growling out chokes of blood and pain. Smeared with the crimson color that was coating the outlaw's arms as well. "What happened to his mouth huh?" She blinked hard, rushing up along side of him, and Jim started shoving him off.

"Geeene! I got it oookaay!" He frowned at the scarred hand wiping blood off him. Smearing some of what was on his chest before wiping at his face as it took hold of his neck for a second. "OKAAAY!" He cried his yell, wiping tears off his face and smearing more blood onto it. Growling hard as he looked over to the open bathroom door and Daniella's soft wide green eyes watching this. Scarred hands backing off him as he shoved, Iris moving back as Gene started kicking her out.

"I got it." Gene frowned at her soft navy blue. "He's fine. I got it."

"But Gene!" She squeaked a protest, stumbling back with his shoving.

"Iris come on! Give him a little privacy for crying out loud." Gene argued, pushing her out and shutting the door in her face leaving her blinking.

"This is all Gene's fault isn't it." She glanced down at her niece's soft voice. Daniella's green eyes giving her a dull look. "He's such an animal."

"Oooh I hate it I.." She squeaked lightly as the wood door opened again to Jim's growling that quickly shoved Gene out and slammed the door again. Feminine blue and green eyes quickly stepping back before just standing there, almost smirking at the outlaw that was kick out too. Scarred form groaning at them as it quickly trudged by down the hall wiping blood off its arm. This was some mourning, just god damn wonderful.

"What are we eating?" He frowned moving into the kitchen, watching Cid's dark eyes smile at him as she looked up. Scarred hands grabbing a bagel from in front of her where she sat applying cream cheese to hers. Dark eyes glancing around at the loud music and smoke already starting to fill the place. "Geez what the hell time is it?" He frowned watching Cid shrug to a -_Six I think_.- "Geez." He sighed again, grinning lightly at the couples making out towards the back of the room. Dark eyes chuckling as he watched Daniella's thin red hair push through the beginning of the crowd in a small tank top and capris before coming over and sitting down next to Cid. Giving him a look. "And just what is that for?" He frowned slightly, annoyed. Why did everyone blame *him* when *Jim* did something stupid. 

"You know what Gene Starwind." She frowned, sliding a bagel over to herself, listening to him just grunt at her, but he wasn't going to say anything. She wouldn't have believed it wasn't his fault anyway.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He sniffled, staring ahead at the tiles around the shower. His body sitting on the side of the tub leaning into the cold wall as he held the small package of ice in his mouth. The pulsing throb of his missing tooth still pounding up into his head, but the aspirin he took was helping that some. Dull blue eyes motionless, waiting for it all to ease...at least his mouth would be straight. "Mm." He jumped lightly as the bathroom door swung open. Tight black skirt and red shirt of some woman trudging backwards in towards him as the hungry hands of the man making out with her pushed her back. His frowning blue eyes watching them collide with the back wall and continue, oblivious to him there. He frowned annoyed where he sat there with the small sack of ice in his mouth. He couldn't even have *one* moments privacy with strangers. He watched the guys hands run around in side her shirt as he pulled out of her mouth for a moment. Strong hand pulling a small package out of its pocket, tipping it over its mouth and swallowing before tossing it.

He looked down at the breath and mouth sweeteners that slid over by his feet. Reaching for it bored, and picking it up and shaking. Looking back up at the couple having themselves what everyone referred to as -_a good time_.- How come he couldn't have a good time like that? Or at all, for that matter. He frowned, dropping the ice from his mouth as he shut it, swallowing. Feeling the numbed skin around his teeth as he opened the small container. Letting the sweet minty pebbles empty into his mouth. Quickly coating it with a minty taste that would change into three flavors depending on what -_preference-_ entered it next. His loose jeans getting up, listening to the girls surprised squeak behind him as the two suddenly became aware he was there. Her surprised -There was A little Boy in here!- watching the small figure just walk out and down the hall. Blue eyes glancing around, moving quick so whatever was in his mouth wouldn't wear off before he...He stopped, looking up at Daniella from where she was in front of the stereo control, digging through cds for the next requested song. His heart picking up a little as he frowned, determined.

"Hey." From across the room Iris squeaked a smile nudging Gene. "Looks like Jimmy's feeling better huh?" She nudged the outlaw again, and it looked up but continued chewing.. Gene's lazy gaze watching the loose blue jeans and light chest make its way through the crowd towards the Daniella's small tank top and capris.

"Daniella?" He frowned slightly, this was beginning to feel harder then he thought. Blue eyes watching her turn around, smiling quickly at him as she put the cds down.

"Oh Jim. I saw your mouth earlier. I hope it's ok. Why was it you were blee..." She stopped as he grabbed her. Green eyes blinking lightly as she watched him look at her for a second before moving at her. Leaning towards her to kiss her before stopping, hesitating, and pulling back. 

"Damnt." He frowned at her, insulting himself as her nose wrinkle in response to what just happened. Looking confused and...annoyed? He frowned slightly, woops. He was in trouble now. His light features scrunched up waiting to be slapped. That's what girls did right? They slapped you in the face if you weren't good? Instead Daniella suddenly smiled, quickly grabbing the front of his shirt and leaning forwards. 

His thin lips running against her softer ones as she kissed him. Crossed eyed blue color looking at her before slowly closing and running his hands around her back like that wacko in the bathroom. His face smiling from where he was as he felt her stay, excepting his tongue as she tasted the yummy what became a candy flavor in his mouth. Her closed green eyes giggling at him, feeling him smile. His mouth opening involuntarily to his grin, and she pulled back with another smile.

"Guess your mouths not so busted anymore." She giggled watching him do a small laugh, glancing away for a second before looking back up at her. Cool. That was a good.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gene frowned, watching Jim lazily lay on it's back in the dark small room. They were staying at the bar another night. "I still can't believe you pulled your tooth out." He frowned, but the light face only smiled at him, blue eyes closed, next to ignoring him. "Are you listening to me Jim?" He frowned irritated, roughly shoving the new pillow case onto his pillow. "You could have ripped out the wrong one blast it!" 

"No I couldn't."

He frowned harder at the small monotone comeback that was too preoccupied with relaxing to listen to him. He stopped, standing still as he just watched the small blonde. It looked happy to him. "You happy because you finally decided to make a move on Daniella?" He cocked a sly grin, watching the blue eyes snap open to him immediately. Giving him an irritated -_it's none of your business!-_ look as it sat up fast. "Oh so I hit the nail on the head?" He chuckled watching the small teeth grit, but they hadn't said anything back yet.

"Gene…" He cocked an eyebrow, waiting for the comeback, interested to see what it would be. "Man your such a dirt bag. Back off. It's none of your business *what* I do with Danny Anyway! So don't act like it's your business. I don't bother you about what you do with Iris all the time!" The blue eyes frowned at him, they were planning on not getting mad. Planning on playing this one cool, so what if Gene knew. They were in the middle of the room any of the girls could have mentioned it to him. Mike could have mentioned it to him. Gene could have seen it! Damnt. Instead it didn't work out that way, Gene was annoying, and the outlaw knew by his voice he was annoyed. It was just to hard to hide, so he glared at the red head.

"Oh yeah. I beg to differ." Gene snorted. "*You're* the one that's always putting *your* nose in my business Jim. Don't give me crap with Iris. Who are you kidding. Just because you tend to like her doesn't mean you don't give me crow all the time, and Daniella *Is* my business." He frowned, throwing his pillow onto the bed, watching the blonde hair just roll onto it's side looking away. Feeling annoyed with him, but what Gene was saying was true. He didn't stop nagging just because he liked Iris. "Besides." He frowned more at the grinned comment. Stupid Gene, he was going to talk some more! "I like Daniella." Gene smiled laying down next to him with a chuckle. "Spend more time with her."

"Shut up!" He frowned as the scarred hand nudged his back, teasing him. His blue eyes frowning while a small smile ran over his face.

"Don't be so touchy." Gene laughed, dark eyes looking up to the ceiling relaxed. "Remember I'll answer all your questions." He growled at the teasing comment and Gene laughed for a moment before rolling over for sleep. It was done.

"……Night Gene." He smiled slightly, letting it grow as a strong hand just ran into his hair for a moment and ruffled it. 

__*~*~*~PRESENT DATE~*~*~*__

He felt her move again, thin soft fingers gently brushing against his chest more from where she had been silent. Awake but quiet, she was the one who thought he was asleep. As if he could sleep at a time like this. Green eyes looking up at his blonde hair and open blue eyes, vacantly staring at the ceiling. Her fingers getting harder suddenly, almost digging him as she looked up at what she was giving up. The soft breathing admitting from Jim's strong chest next to her. The soft light skin that would be miles and miles away from her in some one hour. So far away her letters would take a week to reach him, and a week for him to reply. A week, seven days. So when she received a letter and sent her next one out...he might already be dead.

"Jim?" He glanced down at her soft whisper, but she only looked at him. Cute soft pink lips remaining closed. What could she say to him that would fit into words? How mad she was at him. How much she loved him. How much she would never forgive him for leaving her now with a baby growing inside her. How tight she would hang onto her endearing love for him, even if he never came back.

"I'll come back." She swallowed hard at his sudden phrase, his first phrase. Blue eyes looking up at the ceiling unsure. Was he a liar?

She watched him glance at the open bedroom door and hall to the sound of a slamming door. No doubt Gene was up, never mind Melfina who was probably being driven mad. Green eyes watching him sigh heavily as he looked back up annoyed. Blue eyes slowly closing to calm down as she slid her arms completely around him. Squeezing hard as she looked back towards the clock. Their minutes ruining down the drain like water. Wasn't time only supposed to fly when you were having fun?

"Damnt Gene!" She jumped. Jim yelling into the hall annoyed at the tense air it couldn't seem to escape. Even now, in bed with her, looking back at her as she sat up suddenly. Thin white t-shirt and gray shorts climbing out of bed and starting across the room. "What?" He frowned watching her walk to his closet. Gently stepping over the items they hadn't put away yet. 

"Don't you need to bring something with you?" He heard the sad frown in her voice. Thin hands opening the closet slowly and looking in as he just flopped back into the sheets.

"No I don't." He frowned up at the ceiling. "They'll give me everything I need....Besides." He glanced back up at her, concerned green eyes watching him. His mouth remaining closed, he didn't need to finish his sentence. -_Besides, it's not like it really matters what I am wearing to shoot a gun.-_ "Just stop thinking about it alright." She watched him sit up fast, getting up quick, as though he were suffocating. Loose gray shirt and boxers moving around anxious and frustrated. Running both hands through its hair with a heavy sigh before turning to her. "This is the last thing..." He trailed as he came towards her, gripping her shoulders. "…Last thing I want to think about while I am still here." He frowned at her, but it was a sad frown. Brilliant green eyes looking up at him, tense thin face and closed mouth. "Give me something." She blinked waiting for the request. Anything. Anything she would give to him. "A photo? Do you have.. a picture?" He watched her bolt for the dresser immediately. Thin shaky hands ripping open the drawers upset. His strong form moving behind her suddenly and digging with her. "Of you, I just want one of you." Strong light hands holding the items she was giving him as she dug. 

Where? Where did she put them? God, what if she couldn't give him one. Couldn't find one? It was funny...how important a picture had become suddenly. When days ago they would have pawned their cameras for ice cream.

"Jim I don't know where..." She trailed as her hands streamed through items, digging like a mad person. Green eyes blinking hard, fighting the salt water building in them, blocking her sight. Blurring everything together in one gigantic mess of smeared color.

"What?" He frowned, his voice dropping to an uneasy desperate tone. He had to have one. "Well look for one….harder...What about here?!" She moved as he threw what he was holding at the floor and yanked open another draw digging hard.

"Jim?" Blue eyes stopping to glance at the doorway where Gene's voice was. Scarred face just opening it's mouth to tell him it saw the headlights pull up before the doorbell drowned out the beginning of its first word. Dark eyes closing as they dropped to the floor. She choked a hard pained sound into the drawer she was digging through and Jim slammed the one next to her shut. Turning to her with a fierce look zeroing in on her face. 

"Find it. Fine me a picture Daniella" He grabbed, shaking firmly with his words. "Find it. I need it."

She nodded, ignoring the tears that ran from her eyes as he started towards gene and they both disappeared from the room. Her hands shaking hard, staying motionless above the sea of items in a shock this was really happening. "Ahhh." She cried, choking a sob as she grabbed the drawer handles. Ripping it back, out and dumping the items to the floor. Watching them bounce and roll away, suddenly so worthless. All she needed was a picture.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Are you James Hawking?" The strong face looked up at him as he came down the stairs with the outlaw. Blue eyes nodding as they moved towards the tight camouflage uniform holding a clipboard. Several other officers standing around in their front hall. they had all looked to him immediately, apparently they must have been briefed on his appearance.

"Yeah that's right." He nodded strong, his voice firm and sure. "I am Jim Hawking." He nodded, watching them activate immediately. They had the right person.

Gene stepped back as they practically circled him, spitting questions he answered the best he could as they ran a tape measure around his body. Pulling him into their war with lengths and widths.

"Jim?" Gene mumbled, but the blue eyes didn't hear him. Looking down at the clipboard it was giving. Checking little boxes before quickly sighing the bottom part and handing it back. It didn't really matter what it said, he had to go. So he had to sign.

__

-Outside.- The man said _-The truck will take you where you need to go.-_ "Wait one sec." He frowned looking up from where he was quickly hopping into the loose camouflage clothes they had given him. "I am waiting for something."

"There is no time for that now. The truck will take you where you need to go." The firm eyes fixed on him motioning towards the door with a strong movement. Was he resisting? Another one that had decided last minute it wasn't ready?

"Yeah fine. I am going." He shot his words with more force. "But I *Have* to wait for this." He frowned hard, shoving the strong hands off him as they tried to show him the door. "HEY!" He shot a loud frown, watching all the movement around him stop. "I am *not* leaving with out-"

"-Jim!" He looked up at her fast yell. Daniella bolting through the foreign uniforms directly to him. He stumbled back with her weight as she jumped at his chest wrapping her arms around his neck squeezing hard. "I found one! Heeere!" She cried feeling him take the photo she was jamming into his hand. Green eyes sobbing as he hugged her staring forward over her shoulder. Looking at the foreign army faces, foreign green clothing, and Gene behind it all. Silently watching its younger partner disappear. Dark eyes coming forward as he motioned for it to come while still squeezing Daniella. Gently letting her go and slide back to the floor with a sniffle and smile.

"Daniella." He grinned her name at her, smiling soft and sure. "Just wait for me and I'll come back." He grinned, running his hand up the side of her face, smearing away her tears. "Just give me a couple months alright?" He shrugged his casual number watching her nod hard. Preying it wouldn't be a couple of years. "Gene?" He looked up at the outlaw with a wink. "*You* keep an eye on Daniella for me." He grinned watching Gene nod, just silently looking at him. Scarred chest running against his as he yanked the outlaw forward, scarred arms squeezing back in their hug.

"This better not be the last time I see your annoying face." Gene grinned as they pulled apart, letting Mel squeeze in and hug him. Still, as he hugged her back, he threw Gene and Danielle a wink from over her shoulder. Running his hands through his hair as Mel stepped off him, they had all had one hug. That's probably all there was time for.

"I'll write you everyday Jim." He grinned at Danny's sweet voice, feeling his throat swallow hard as she managed to wiggle back to him. Wrapping her arms back around his neck for a kiss. Their mouths mixing together with a desperate hunger as impatient foreign hands grabbed his arms and shoulders from behind yanking him towards the door. Daniella's tense expression pulling back as his mouth disappeared "Jim!" Gene grabbing at her as she cried out, threatening to bold after the confident light face moving into the white glare of headlights washing in from the open doorway. Pulling his blue eyes and strong silhouette into a vast ocean of endlessly clear white, fading away his colors and smile. He was moving in slow motion to her. Noting but pearl glow and her love seeping into the white abyss that threatened to swallow him with one false move. Familiar blue eyes offering them all a strong smile and teasing solute as it disappeared without a word. 

What was it he could say? What word could he utter in his defense that he would be alright? That he would dodge all the right bullets, and miss all the wrong ones. His eyes watching Daniella disappear from him just as slowly as he was for her. His senses flowing over with the adrenaline of the bullets and weapons suddenly being shoved into his hand outside on their doorstep. Blue eyes not yet disconnected from everything that was his home, from everything that defined his world and way of life.

Daniella's eyes left gapping in small silent motions, a fish out of water. Motionless where she had froze, Gene grabbed her arm, and *he* had disappeared. Scarred hand now sliding to her shoulder before dropping away as she backed up a step and leaned into the outlaw. Sobbing bioandroid to her right as she closed her eyes exhausted and scared.


	21. chapter 16: God You Were too Late to Sav...

Chapter Sixteen

God, You Were Too Late to Save Me

DivineAngel

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Humans. Terrenes. Species of matter of life define their sense of reality through misery, and emotion that is no more tangible then it is understandable. 

What fact of life, or wrong decision is it that would throw, or allow the souls of innocent and young to a hell that is anything but merciful with death. To a battered vast wasteland of blood and light. Chaotic noise that washes over the eyes and ears of the observer, and blinds them to all understanding of just what danger they had been presented with. Just what bullets are whizzing past their skull killing their team mates and captains, missing them by only an inch. A power and chaos so great, one can only stare in horrified amazement. To look back and think. That humans, have created this.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"GO GO GO Hawking! Get your ass out there!" And to think. All these years. He never thought he was a good shot.

"Yes sir! Fall back! Red flank follow my direction and STAY doWN!" He felt his voice give a little as he shot his last order. The swarming deaf sting ringing in his ears from the explosions that surrounded him with a loving warmth that threatened to swallow him up. Warm smile leaking blood of absent nothing. All to willing to give in and let everything go for the relief death would grant. "Oh Jesus." He felt himself stutter, his hand silently dropping the radio he picked up as his right hand man fell dead. Blank whitened eyes staring up at him before sinking to the ground with a sick wet thump. The soul sat souping into the soil from the large hole of reddened flesh ripped through the mans chest. His blue eyes turned around, looking at the rest of his three men. Their eyes, like his staring wide at the crumpled figure that was their second in command. "Well" He choked lightly, watching them all look up to him for directions. "Don't just stand there. Your in charge now." He pointed to the closest one. "Second in command. GraB the Radio!" The tall gangly figure of young skin stumbled forward to their bleeding comrade, ripping the electronic equipment off fast. "Griffin! Take Thomas and..." He swallowed hard. His sentence stopping dead as he watched the gangly figure almost fully covered with the radio sink to the ground with a second wet defeat of death. His throat swallowing hard, as he tried to think through this. Light strong hands that were his own, though he did not recognize them ripping at the radio. Tearing it off the second dead twisted figure and up to himself. "I Said! Take THOMAS AND BACK ME UP!" He screamed loud. "Now! Blast it! What are you WaITHING FOR!" He frowned in desperation, throwing the radio forward into the hands of the sixteen year old he was leading. The second eighteen year old in his command staring silently at the falling crumpled figure that was a best friend.

He started running, his heart choking off his mind with the slamming numb sensation it sent through his chest. Blonde hair seeping into his eyes from where it kept growing back as he ducked below the blinking thin lines that said bullets were whizzing through the air. Each one teasing him with the fact that it just might hit him but stopped last minute, and swerved that small inch. His hand, squeezing the wet slippery gun white knuckled as he tore across the disgusting ground. The gun wasn't his. It was that guys, what his name? I don't know. I pulled it from the dead fingers of my fallen man when mine ran out of ammunition. Tell his family what? KIA? What family, I told you I don't know who he was. He was like the others. Coated in blood, leaking through tears that brought clear wet lines of skin on a dirty face. Did I tell you they are bombing us round the clock now? Did I tell you I haven't had a chance to complain to the system. For making me a commander when I am not even a very good shot. When I threw up after I killed for the first time. I was nine then, my partner showed me how. No, I don't have a picture of him. Only memories. What's that? Yes we need reinforcements, why do you ask me stupid questions. There are only two men left to my regiment now. Two from twenty. Why am I still alive? Because that bullet hit Samson in the head while he was standing in front of me. It just missed me, but his brain still splattered all over my face. Because the next two bullets took down Garcia and McGregor, and the next four blew up our barrel of fuel. Our tanks our worthless, leave them behind. Too slow and heavy, get out and run. Carry your weapon. You don't have one? Look down. If you need one, there are plenty of them just lying in the blood.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Don't leave me." He closed his eyes, his throat shutting, cutting off air as he choked. The wet slippery neck he held in his hands jerking a few times. Gagging up blood as he looked back down at it. "Griffin come on." He frowned, he didn't have any men left now, he was alone. His eyes turning up to the fiery explosion of red and orange in front of him. Flames swirling up into the night sky like fireworks to the sizzling pop sound that destroyed the rest of their medical supplies. "Behind enemy lines." his face tensed, bloody neck slipping from his palms dead. Just a ttwisted, agonized, sixteen year old face sinking down in the mud with the blood leaking from it. Ragged. Blood stained. His own muddy blonde hair looking down at it, pulling its gun up in front of himself for protection. In response to shear terror as he looked around. Behind enemy lines that's where he was. That's where they are were. They had no perimeters, those had gone first. Perhaps the first month, first two. No one knew now. All they knew was that there were none. That everywhere they stood was fair game to anyone. That everywhere they stood they were lost. To a map. To each other. To themselves. 

Blue eyes staring up over the thin black line of the gun aiming his weapon. His chest moving the gun backwards and forward slowly as he controlled his breathing in hopes to help his hearing. Visions of home running back to him as he watched the bodies crumpling up. His now thin exhausted form crouched into the small ditch a bomb had made. Aiming out as he remembered, all the things he missed. Melfina's warm smile, he could see it in his mind. Offering love from thousands and thousands of miles away, where he wished he was. His hand streaming into the side of his shirt, ripping out the crumpled defaced piece of paper, now muddy and torn slightly.

Jim

Living without you has been the hardest thing I have ever tried to do. I love you so much. Promise me you won't be a hero, please Jim. I don't want anything from you. Just your love, and you ass drug back to me. I don't know what I would do with out you, I don't know how I will make it. I haven't received any letters from you in a month. I don't know why I am still writing. Everyday I hide from the windows and I broke down the last time the doorbell rang. I am so afraid the next person to show here will only tell me that you are dead. That I will never see you again. Never forget how much I love you Jim. I will never forget you, and I will never stop writing, even if you don't answer. Forever with you and your love....

His eyes snapped up. Glaring up at the dirty black bottomed helicopters that suddenly blocked out his senses with the incredible wind and noise they threw down at him. Pressing his thin mutilated form deeper into the cold moist mud of red blood. "EV's?" He frowned, standing up oblivious to the snapping bits of light threatening him . Swallowed up for only a moment in the swirling blades and tremendous black angles the government had issued. "It's over." His eyes widened, watching the gyrating noise circle over the terrain miles in front of him. The government was blasting them. Everything was gong to be bombed. He choked, light hands snapping into the wet ground of muddy blood water. Digging widely, frantically for the radio and ripping it from the soup he was waist deep in. "WE'VE GOT EV'S! EVERYONE! PULL OUT! PULL OUT!" He felt himself screaming into the small square that was supposed to transmit his voice back to some sort of civilized something. To the green tent or fuel, medical do-dads, their long lunch table he was on the other day. The one Griffin had started singing on until eventually they were all a little drunk dancing on top to what music they had. It didn't really matter. Now Griffin was dead, the tent most likely burning or destroyed. But still he tried to warn who ever could hear him. His hands searching desperately into the small pond of blood and mud for his weapon. Thin fingers running over the barrel ripping it out into his arms as he turned around to the rocks that suddenly slid into his ditch. Some gun aiming down at him. Strong figure standing above him. Hard voice, hard firm movements. He snapped the barrel of his gun up to kill them. Kill them before they killed him. His finger racing to the trigger, pulling.. TOO FAST NO! His mind screamed frantically to stop himself, shaking his hand and making him falter. No bullet being fired, just his weapon jerking around slightly with the jolt of his body. 

Am I dead? Am I? Dead? 

He was dead? 

No. 

No he felt the blood on his leg from the gash. 

The pounding in his head, the aching in his stomach.

"GENE!" Was it a scream? A cry for help? His tense distraught face grinning up at the unruly hair that was frowning at him from where it had suddenly appeared. Strong reckless figure battered and scratched, drafted two months after him. Bleeding from new scars, and bleeding from old ones. Standing above him where it had quickly just stood up to pull him out of the ditch. Didn't Jim now EV'S had come and they were going to be bombed? The system willing to kill more enemy if some of their own had to go for it. Gene stopped moving as his gun barrel suddenly snapped up aiming. Easing only after the familiar voice and smile. A small response grin running over its face too before the pain from behind. Before the blinking snap of light whizzing through the air caught it off guard. Ripping into its chest, snapping right threw its back. Splattering out pieces of itself onto the blue eyes and blonde hair in front. Jim's face scrunching up confused at what warm sticky drops had just flicked at it before Gene's strong figure stumbled forward into the ditch. "What? Gene!?" He felt himself blink hard, his body choking at the scarred neck that was suddenly in his hands. Gene's body on top of Griffin, the ditch was too small. Unruly red hair coughing hard as he looked up into the night sky. There were no stars. Only bullets, long streams of smoke that separated the black vast stretch into divisions of explosions and fireworks of napalm. "Oh God GENE! You.." He stopped watching the dark eyes look up at him for a minute before tearing at its shirt and vest. Pulling everything away to look at the bullet hole. "WHY WERE YOU STANDING UP!" He growled mad this happened, watching Gene frown up at him as they both started calming down. Warm red trickles of the outlaw's blood streaming down his arm into the mud as he pulled the strong chest up. Planes whizzing over head, bringing the bombs. "GET UP!" He screamed widely, yanking Gene with him. Gene was so heavy. "UP NOW! WALK GOD DAMNT!" He screamed jerking the outlaw out of the ditch with him. Scarred arm draping around his neck for support as he started running as hard as he could. Unruly red hair trying hard to carry its weight and run as fast possible. The war was falling apart. Everything was breaking. Their command, their men, their ammunition. What are we fighting for? A good cause. What is the cause you ask? I don't know. They tell me its good. I sure hope it is. My name is James, everyone calls me Jim because I hate my real name. Jim. Jim Hawking. My men call me Hawking, I am commander of the red flank. Twenty men to each of my four regiments. They are all dead. I have been here for two years and nine months.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"GENE THEY ARE BLOWING US UP!" He was glaring at the ground as he tried to run with Jim's fast pace, and yelling that was killing his head. Cringing with each step he took, with each pull that made him run faster. The blonde hair of his partner unwilling to let him slow down as he bled. "DAMNT! COME ON GENE COME ON!" Strong light hands yanking at his body as he started giving out. Jim's stressed, frantic tones becoming less important. Calmer somehow. 

Gene's weight just sinking into his hands as Gene toppled over into the mud dragging him down too. Blue eyes breathing hard, looking down at the scarred face that only groaned pain as it hit the soggy, sticky mess they were running through. His eyes darting up and scrambling to his feet as he glared at the smoking jeep in front of them. Slamming its hood down and yanking wires out from below the steering wheel. Swearing fiercely until the car choked and hummed to life.

"AHH!" He groaned as Jim's hands suddenly shot back under his arms. Blonde hair pulling him up and dragging him at something. Bloody, ripped leather underneath him as he was shoved into a car. Blue eyes screaming stuff into a radio as it stepped on the gas. Throwing them into a small spin as the wheel puked up mud and blood. Dirty air whipping into their hair as the exploding started behind them. Strong blasts of no noise and clear white color destroying everything four miles from them. There wasn't much time. At least he didn't have to worry about his men. All four regiments. Twenty men each. They were all dead.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Gene you stupid Son of a Bitch." He growled, Mike's words running through his mouth as he twisted the steering wheel as far as it would go. "What the hell are you doing here!? GENE!?

"ALright Jiiiim! My head is killing me! Will you shut up!" He frowned as the outlaw finally said something. Scarred form slumped into the back seat. Sliding lightly in the moist, sticky, blood coating the seats with the bullet holes each time Jim swerved the Jeep. "And drive straight!"

"GEne! You got a radio!?" He screamed, leaning into the wheel harder, forcing the gas petal to the floor as he floored the jeep for all it's worth. "Is there fuel back there with yoU!?-Shit-" He swore at the sudden explosion ahead of them that sent debris flying back at the car. The wheels of the jeep sinking into the soggy earth it was tearing up as he forced it faster with his mind and beating heart. Focusing only on the upturned brown and red soil that would be the easiest to drive through, that held the least rubble. "Ahh." He moaned as he looked down, a sharp something stabbing him under his rib cage as some glass his the empty passenger side of bloody leather. Empty, hallow, ricocheting clinks pummeling the outside of the green jeep as the bullets hit it from the air, and the debris hit it from the ground. "Get the helL OUT OF MY WAY!" He screamed, glaring into the smoke they suddenly drove into. The nicest thing to drive in now that he couldn't see all the death. His mind at a neutral peace while his throat choked on the heavy dirt and smoke. His eyes were tearing over…but still it was nicer. "Without a view" he mumbled. A crooked smile running onto his face as he pulled at the steering wheel again. Listening to the motor, the metal, the tires, all groaning like he was, like his partner was. There wasn't much left now, to carry them, to make them go. "GENE!?" His blue eyes snapped at the back seat, squinting to see the outlaw in the smoke. "GEne?" He frowned, it was impossible now in this mess. His face scowling as he turned back around. Great, no fuel, no food, no…."We're going Back to the base!" He screamed as he slammed the gas petal down again. This jeep was going to take them there damnt.

He felt his lungs sigh, as his face fell to a dull ironic slump with the first choke the engine made. His anger welling up inside him as he struggled to make it go forward, to keep it driving straight. "God damnt! Cheap piece of crap go!" His anger slamming the gas petal as the frame choked harder. The small gas E being over run with the small arrow mocking him. Sitting so calm while he looked at it, and everything reflected behind him burned away. Tearing the ground from beneath his feet and stranding him. "Nooo, come on, come on!" He growled, feeling the wheels start to give out. The small slope of the ground the only thing pulling him now. Only five hours from the bombing, out of gas. His hard sigh dropping his hands from the wheel as he looked up, watching the night sky now be over run with a light hazy smoke. The same kind that they had driven through. That choked your eyes, your nose, and throat, but calmed your mind. Nothing but the smooth bouncing of the jeep rolling to a stop moving his body. Bouncing his vision of the blurred stars and protruding twisted metal that poked up into the sky from his surroundings. "Behind enemy lines." He sighed again, looking back down to the wheel as the jeep gave a small bounce and stop. That was it, it would all be on foot from now. Unless, they were lucky enough to maybe, *possibly* find some kinda car that *hadn't* been burned or blasted.

Great-he thought, his exhausted groan dragging himself through the empty passenger side and stepping out. A quick slip sending him sliding down into the small bomb hole the jeep had stopped right at the edge of. His blonde hair quietly sitting in dirt as he listened to the small, humored, -_Idiot-_ the outlaw mumbled from the back of the jeep. Blue eyes looking up exhausted, still resting in the bottom, staring up at the abandoned weapon. "Well that's convenient." He let out a sly smile, standing up in the five foot deep pit and grinning at the jeep. A slumped over outlaw just painfully looking down at him.

"Climb out." The dark eyes grinned, wincing as they tried not to laugh. The god damn jeep parked right at the edge of a crater. "We rolled down a..ahh hill, and out of ….gas."

He looked up at the strained tone and bleeding outlaw as he pulled himself out of the hole. Up to more mud and puked earth before standing up next to the stupid jeep. His blue eyes just standing there, perfectly calm, flat, as they studied Gene. A scarred arm holding it's chest as it leaned into the back of the bloodly car. Breathing in small fast jumps to keep the pain down and stress off its ribs. "Gene" Dark eyes slowly turning to look at him. An impressive now 5'9 build of blonde hair and blue eyes, eighteen years old. Light skin coming at him, working around the hole and pushing his hands off his bleeding wound. Blue eyes frowning as they studied the trickle of blood that seemed so persistent as is drizzled from the outlaw's chest. His blue eyes snapping up as Gene suddenly gripped the back of his neck. Dark eyes grinning at him. Jim, that stupid shit, was still alive and kicking.

"Geez it's good to see you again." He winced lightly as he sat there. "You look different." He grinned stating the obvious as he slowly started pulling himself up. Blue eyes frowning with disapproval, but they didn't tell him to stop or slow down. Silently watching the outlaw stumble to it's feet and breath a little harder, bleed a little more. "You stopped writing Danny?" The dark eyes gave him a confused frown through their eyes, but the scarred face only grinned practically nose to nose with him. Their foreheads leaning together as they looked down at the dirt, resting, just for a second.

"Don't have any paper." He chuckled, gently holding the metal in his chest as Gene squeezed his neck slightly. His face smiled. "You look absolutely ridiculous with your hair like that Gene." He grinned, but then again, he probably did too.

"Hey, take a look at yourself before you…ahstart insulting me." The outlaw stumbled slightly while still trying to laugh at his chopped hair. Leaning further and harder into his shoulder, and his green army uniform took a step back fast to the weight. Gripping Gene's arms a little tighter. "You got some…ahhbandages..or.."

"Gene!" The scarred form was heavier then he imagined. Shoving him back into the crater as it lost all use of it's legs. His lighter mud smeared face cringing as he fell back down into it. His back roughly hitting the ground almost the knocking the wind from him before sliding down into the soggy puddle on the bottom. On top of the gun he hadn't checked for bullets, in an area he hadn't checked for enemies. A next to unconscious old friend on top of him as he looked up at the blurred stars and protruding metal. His short, but stubborn, and quick to grow blonde hair wiggling out from under the familiar strong form. Ignoring the outlaw's cry of pain as he started ripping it's shirt open and smearing away the blood. His mouth still closed, his eyes still calm and flat as he scrambled back out of the ditch and to the jeep. His fingers tearing under the seats and flipping the cushions forward. Stopping for a second at the small first-aid kit that was there. Probably the only item still in it's proper place.

Gene's face coughing lightly as he came sliding back down, bringing dirt, dust and soggy mud with him. Opening the bandages and creams and rubbing them together with a practiced familiarity that only came from being able to bandage many guys right before they died. "Can you move?" Gene's eyes opened and looked up at him as he finally spoke. Blue eyes glancing to him and then back to the bandages streaming through its fingers before pressing into his chest with hard stings and tugs. "Gene? Can you move?" the simple question came again and he didn't answer. A more forceful and demanding tone coming with it as the short blonde hair started waking up to just what was happening. 

The smooth numbing smoke and gentle ride the jeep provided wearing off to the miles upon miles of busted rubble they were in. 

To the wet and soggy ditch they were hiding in.

One gun.

One man.

Him. 

"Gene?!" Gene shook no slightly when he shot it's name fast and hard. His hands shifting the top of Gene's body up and into himself with the hard groaning and choking that ran to his shoulder. "Are you hit anywhere else?" He frowned slightly, wrapping the thin bandage around and around the outlaw's chest to lock it into place the best he could. His blue eyes closing to the broken…can't tell…that came back to him. "Maybe you breathed in too much smoke huh?" He grinned at the dark eyes that reappeared as Gene's form crumpled back into the mushy caving wall of dirt. Just a small -_ugh-_ of pain as it slid back down and nothing more. "It always goes right to my he-did you hear that?" He watched the relaxed air snap away from the blue eyes that ripped the gun up from under them and started messing with it's amo. Watching him shake his head no, as the click of the gun echoed into his ears before smearing into nothing. Jim's form still caught in clothing that would always wear too loose because he was so thin, even now with all the muscles, standing up and peering over the dirt slightly. Silently standing there, gun ready to fire before snapping back down into him with the quick silent -zoot- of the enemy bullet hitting the dirt above their heard. "Just great." Blonde hair snapping off him, moving the weapon around in it's hands as it scrambled back out of the pit. His dark eyes inhaling to yell up to the crazed "Come here! Come here and I'll kill you!" That was running off into the rubble, as he cringed to a vacant choke of pain. He couldn't move anymore, couldn't feel all too much anymore.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" He screamed into the smoking piles of metal and ash, as he snapped the gun around widely. Aiming through the small black line at the end of his barrel as he slowly started crawling into a pile of junk. His rough breathing coming back to his chin as it hit the gun. His knees pushing himself into the mud more as his elbow held him up. A small click snapping his weapon to the side to wait as he aimed. Waiting for something, anything, who he was hunting. Adrenaline surging through his body, blocking out the small piece of metal imbedded in his chest, dripping beads of blood every few minutes as he waited. Slowly grinning at the rough pair of enemy boots that were climbing into the rubble where he was. Slow and cautions so it wouldn't give itself away, but it was beat. His finger tightened on the trigger, waiting for the small splat of weight to hit the soggy earth and tell him when to fire. When the guy was completely inside, and he would have a good shot at its head.

-Blast- The small weight of the gun jumped back pressing into his shoulder as he fired. Watching the man's weapon slip to the ground before the twisted form fallowed. "Got you." He sighed, his gun barrel leaning into the murky water as he relaxed his elbows, pushing himself back up with his knees. Slipping lightly on the wet soil as he made he way to the gray uniform. The soft patter of rain drops falling on the metal above him as it started raining again. Blue eyes ripping pockets and weapons open for anything useful. Shoving the knife, bullets, liquor and map into his own uniform before sliding back into the small puddle of cold water where he was and continuing to worm his way through. Reaching ahead slowly to the sharp metal when there was no light and moving fast when it was there. His fingers gently tracing along the sharp broken basement window that was down in the rubble with him before carefully looking through. Silently waiting for any noise as he surveyed the inside cement and wreckage before turning around and kicking the window in. With strong silent movements, and fast hard breaths that blew the small beads of sweat dripping from his face forward onto his weapon. Blue eyes watching the remaining glass and then wood frame shatter under his feet before he started worming to it. Pushing himself in and falling to the ground. Weapon aimed forward, waiting…it was deserted.

His gun slung back over his arm as he ripped open a cardboard box on the floor. "Food?…food?…Shit." He frowned at the books and garbage as he got up. His boots leaving only muddy, wet shoe prints and heavy sounds as he walked around the vacant shelves, and more boxes. Ripping each one open in fast exaggerated movements, that left him scowling at the contents. The door on the other side of the room blocked with junk from outside as he pushed on the thin wood and busted handle. His blue eyes turning around, back to the useless room he had dug through. "THIS CAN'T ALL BE JUNK!" He growled out his scream, slamming stuff to the floor and flipping the boxes over. Watching cooking pots and cake pans scatter. The next box dumping books and mixing beaters. "AHH! The ONE BUILDING LEFT! THE *ONE* *BUILDING* *LEFT! AND IT'S AHHH A KITCHEN!!!" He screamed slamming the box he held into the table before slamming it over. His lungs breathing hard, dropping him to his knees in exhaustion, pain, and lack of options. Blue eyes glaring at the items on the floor….the useless…items.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ow. Damnt." He growled pushing his way back out of the debris with his small collection of accessories. Some books, a deep soup pot, wood, and the most wonderful package of beef jerky he had ever seen in his life. His frowning blue eyes standing back up from the pile putting the pot on his head, and the jerky into his pockets with the books. "Stupid fat books." He frowned shoving harder as they refused to cram into his biggest pocket before he looked up.

The silent, weaponless, pale faced partner of whoever he killed just standing there smoking. A defeated look of fear and death swamping over the guy as *he* came back out, instead of the gray uniform.

"Hey." He snapped his gun up, glaring at the guy from under the metal rim of the pot on his head, and thin black line at the end of his barrel. The soft patter of rain in his ear as it hit the metal and soaked into the ground around them. Blue eyes snapping around the guys uniform and hands…no weapon. "Give me that!" He frowned dropping his gun back to his side and snapping the guys cigarette away. "Got more?" He frowned nodding slightly, watching the paler mouth just raise it's hands. "Do you have more?" He frowned, ripping at the guys pockets and pulling the empty pack out. "Food? Got some?" he scowled at the pale face shaking no as he shoved it back. "Alright. Get out of here." He frowned motioning off into the smoking wet land with his hand. "Get out." His sigh of pain telling the guy to get lost. "I killed your buddy." He shrugged lightly, an apology. "….He shot at us." Pale baffled eyes watching him turn and leave. Strong, bleeding figure who spared his life, smoking his cigarette as it walked off into the rain with a soup pot on it's head.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"AHh!" He screamed, and the blue eyes that crouched into his face grinned. His chest trying to control it's breathing now that he knew the loud sound and sudden form practically on top of him was… "Stupid bastard." He growled mad at Jim who smiled wider, wearing a…"Playing solider?" He grinned at the pot on his partner's head. His words slurring out through the small space in his lips, barely enough strength to talk. Jim didn't answer, quickly dumping books, the pot, and plastic package of something at his side in the dirt before pulling out a knife and climbing back out of the hole. His dark eyes closing again, shivering slightly as he sat in the water. His clothes wet, his chest bleeding, listening to the soothing sound of the rain, and constant shredding of something out on the dirt.

"Careful" Something fell on top of him with the small warning. Jim's weight sinking into the ground along side of him as it jumped back in. Pulling the shredded lining of the car and stuffing from the back and front seats off him and into a pile. His blurred vision barely making out the light hands that were covering part of the wall and ground with the leather before matting the stuffing onto it, almost like a nest. "Gene, get up." Light hands running back to his shoulders and tugging him lightly. "Here, move over and get out of the water." Blue eyes shaking him slightly as they studied his face and detached expression. "Gene?" There was a small pause before his tight -_Ahhh-_ of pain as the light hands started dragging him onto it. Shoving into his side and groaning slightly at the stubborn weight of his body as it moved him onto the drier area. His dark eyes grinning every so slightly at the heavy sighs and pants as the blonde stopped moving him and sat back in the water before climbing back out. Footsteps moving through puddles and water as it moved back around the jeep. Pulling it from the edge of the hole half way, before blasting away at the trunk. Blowing the hinges and connecting metal to pieces before ripping the lid off and dragging it through the mud. Sighing and breathing hard as it dropped along side of the hole. Covering just a small portion, and blocking some rain. Jim's boot stomping into the part away from the hole so the rain would run back into the ground, rather then drizzle down on top of them.

His dark eyes opened, ever so slightly and looked up at the piece of metal protruding over him. Blocking the small beads of rain that had been falling into his hair and onto his face, soaking his clothes. Glancing at the blonde hair that was sliding down the dirt wall back to him. Almost ignoring his presence as it started ripping the pages out of the two fat cooking books it had brought back. Ripping them into pieces and dumping them into the pot before pulling out a lighter and setting some of the paper. Watching the fire start eating before pulling dry wood from the basement out of its pocket and throwing that in too. "We have to get you warmer or your going to go into shock…Gene." The blue eyes looked up at him as they said his name. Light hands wiping themselves onto their uniform before opening his shirt again and looking at the bandage. It was soaked with blood and rain, but the light face didn't hold any traces of what a disaster that was. "I have beef jerky." Jim moved back, quickly changing the subject. Grinning blue eyes pulling the package from the dirt with a smile an eyebrow that cocked at him for a moment. "An entire package." Light hands ripping it open as it spoke to him. Half open dark eyes that saw him in only a blur. Grinning ever so slightly at the "And your going to eat it too." That was suddenly spit at him. Blonde hair ripping the top open and pulling out a long piece of salty meat. Ripping it in half fast and shoving one piece into it's mouth quickly, while extending the second to him. Chewing hard on the tough dried meat that released salt and juice into its mouth. Feeling it slowly become softer, wearing out its jaw as he ate it, before glancing at the outlaw that let out a mumbled.

"I can't…"

He frowned. "Why not? Don't tell me your too busy Gene." Jim shift closer to him, watching his scarred fingers slowly close around the strip it was offering. Blonde hair moving back satisfied and pulling another small piece out of the bag and eating. Watching his hand slowly move it to his mouth in broken movements and slide a small piece in. Jim watching intently as he started chewing, ever so slightly. A light hand shoving his shoulder hard to a "See, you'll be alright." That came with a firm nod and false satisfied feeling of progression. His dark eyes watching the blonde, smiling more then he was chewing before catching the light left arm, bleeding from it's elbow. Blue eyes glancing at it as they saw his fast frown. "I got it cut, in a hunters trap." Grinning slightly, at the irony. "This must have been some kinda small town or…something." Jim pulled out the map it had crammed into it's pocket and opened it up. Light hands running through their short hair and brushing the rain drops back as it looked down at the small lines and pastel colors. "Gene eat." The blue eyes frowned and snapped up as he pulled the jerky back from his mouth. He didn't have the strength to chew the tough meat, no strength to even keep his eyes open. Saddened blue eyes just looking at him, they couldn't hide from the condition he was in. Sleep constantly taunting it as well, as it huddled in the muddy hole in the rain. The army wouldn't come looking for them, the place would just be blasted and then cleaned. "You know everyone's…probably dead now." He spoke to no one in particular, and Gene didn't open his eyes to acknowledge. "I tried to…keep thinking about what I would go back to…when Dan kept writing, after I stopped…it was something to hope for…I guess." He flashed a lop sided grin at the scarred face that didn't respond, but was listening. "Don't you think that's a good thing to hope for?…Gene?" He cringed at the scarred form that suddenly coughed some blood up before laying still. His blue eyes dropping to the ground and sitting. A numbing sting of pain coming from his side where the metal sat in his skin, his elbow dripping blood into the murky muddy water. "What do you have to hope for now?" He glanced back up, watching the scarred chest just rise and fall. Gene's eyes slowly opening to look at him. Saddened blue eyes and defeated face just staring back as he slowly ran his hand onto the light wrist that didn't move. How could Jim understand that his hope when he was drafted was to find his younger partner again. Not a worry for Melfina back home, not a wish to get back to her. For as much as he wanted to be back in the familiar building or be in her arms. The longing need to help the dirty blonde strands and blue eyes that had crept into his life, and attached to him with white knuckles left an empty hole in him when gone. "Don't try to talk." Jim cut him off as he opened his mouth to try and pronounce a u sound. Light hands pushing the bandages to his wounds to keep the blood inside as it moved the fire a little closer. The small yellow flames barely making it to the top of the pot. As Jim kept it burning just enough to release *some* heat. "Gene, you have to eat something. I don't think…" help is coming, his brain finished. Half open dark eyes watching the blonde hair slouch into the mud with exhaustion and defeat. "In a…maybe a day, when you're a little better. We'll start moving." the blue eyes turned to him, frowning firm. This *was* what was happening. "Tomorrow mourning I'll…go and get some…go and look for maybe…some gas or…another car." Blonde hair muttering its words out softly, as it nodded eyes closed, dead tired. "So you better be ready to walk cause I can't carry you!" He jumped as Jim sat up fast from where it had looked as though it was falling asleep. Light hands yanking the bag of beef jerky over and counting how much was inside. Carefully tearing a half off a piece so none would fall into the murky water and be lost, and eating. Blue eyes looking at him. "Did Mel…write to you?" the blue eyes looked back down below the blonde strands, out of sight. "Gene was…it a boy or girl?" There was an unfamiliar tone to the question. Running around happiness? Sadness? Regret? A longing to see what miniature version of itself was running around with Danny far far away somewhere safe. "Gene" The blue eyes looked back up, blinking before locking on him. Trying hard to ignore the reddened color of the mud, and white seat stuffing around the outlaw. "A boy?" He grinned watching the outlaw move slightly ,cringing at the light hand that appeared on it's face to a "open your mouth" Blue eyes holding a small piece of jerky over the fire. Watching it warm so it would be softer before pushing it into his mouth as he opened his eyes slightly. "Chew it." Jim was frowning mad. "NOW!" They screamed suddenly, watching his face, his jaw with a burning focus. Zeroing in for the slightest motion, or chew. "NOW!" Light hands grabbing his shoulders and shoving him, shaking him. Watching his jaw make a small movement, chewing ever so slightly before swallowing. "Good." Jim lit up, next to hysterical as they ripped another piece out of the bag and started heating it up. "Good…good." More strong taste and salt sliding into his mouth as Jim sat watching him. Nodding slightly each time his jaw moved before letting out a fast exhale and lop sided grin as he swallowed. "The trap I sent off, had a red light on it that started blinking. If anyone's alive around here, maybe they'll come for us." He grinned, nodding at the half open dark eyes that were having a hard time focusing on him now. "In fact, I know they will." Jim shrugged, giving him a casual -_of course they will-_ nod. "Who would set a trap…a trap out here and then not check it?" The light shoulders shrugged again, looking down at the bloody thin piece of metal in it, but it'd bleed more if it was pulled out. "All we have to do is wait." Jim was nodding ever so slightly while heating more jerky. Jumping as one of his hands snapped at its jacket and squeezed. The fast movement made the jerky drop into the fire with surprise and worry. "Gene?" The blue eyes snapping to a hard confused look, watching his chest arch forward with a cringe. A small amount of blood dribbling from his chin and the exhaustion drooped his head forward. It was getting so hard to keep it up.

"Ahhhaa..hhaa." Growling out hard pain before making a strong "huuuu" sound with his inhale that sounded wet with blood. His head and eyes slowly looking back up to the wide blue pair that silently watched. Squeezing his arm so hard it would probably hurt if he could feel his body before leaning forward as he tugged. 

Scarred hand patting his back as he leaned closer for a second. Gene's half open dark eyes giving him a broken nod, choking a "Ahha" with a twisted lop sided grin before smiling hard. So proud of him, happy to have met him. "I don't…have…"

"Shh don't try to talk!" He frowned, shaking his head with the small panicked scream.

"…don't have, anyahh regreeets." He choked out his words to the warm running trickle of blood on his chest. Grinning at the blue eyes that did a small swallow, frowning at him with a fierce, but powerless adrenaline rush. "You." His bloody scarred hand ran up to Jim's cheek and smeared some blood onto it as he nodded ever so slightly. "…good job." He closed his eyes leaning back into the mud, and relaxing as more blood ran down it's chin. "Good." His head nodding ever so slightly as he relaxed. A light hand squeezing his wrist watching him slip away.

"Gene…" He squeezed his eyes shut, his heart suddenly twisting into his rib cage, making it hurt so bad. "Geeeene." Blue eyes tearing up as the outlaw's hand became limp in his, nothing but weight. His hand squeezing it as hard as he could, with all the strength that was left in him holding his tears back…..His eyes burning into the scarred features, glaring at them with grit teeth. The hard hhhh,haaaa, hhhh, haaa, hhhh, haaa of his breathing the only sound until his hard "GEEEENE!" that screamed to the scarred face, willing it to still have a hard beat. His blonde hair and bleeding green uniform slumping into the mud and ripped leather on the side of the outlaw. His chest jumping, so hard it hurt as he forced himself to calm down. Without his head….without his head, he wouldn't survive. "AHHHH!" His hands dug into the side of the hole with hate and anger. Blue eyes jamming shut, as he shoved at nothing. Slamming his fist into the crumpling wall that simply slid down around it with soupy brown colors and sticky soil. His shoulder leaning deeper and deeper into the wet cool slush as he let out shaky exhales. His legs in the cold puddle of the pit, his shoulder mixed into the mud and leather as he leaned into the scarred shoulder. His cheek and closed eye leaning into the dirty wall as his breathing relaxed. The sharp burning stabbing from his beating chest and screams dying in his side as he slowly started to relax. He couldn't take this anymore, there was so much he wanted to get back for. So much he wanted to live for, and yet right now…he was ready to die. He was barely aware of how Gene's warm blood was smearing over him, how much mud was clumping onto the side of his face. The cold chills in his legs that sat in the water, the way his body was slowly slumping into the outlaws shoulder. It wasn't very lonely anymore. When he closed his eyes he could see the black form of death sitting across from him in the ditch. Silently patiently waiting, boned hands on its knees looking at him. Waiting for him to just let go, and join his partner. He squeezed his eyes tighter, his mind undecided, unaware of how many tears were streaming down his face as he started slipping into blackness. Listening to the soothing sound of the falling rain.

__*~*~*~~*~*~*__

"Gene?" He turned to the outlaw, looking at the calm and casual scarred features that stood along side of him looking ahead. His blonde hair making it just to his eyes, the way he used to always wear it before the war cut it on him. "…Are we dead?"

He watched the outlaw do a small nod, sighing slightly. "Yeah we're dead Jim."

He dropped his eyes to the floor, in a way he guessed it might always happen. It wasn't really so much of a surprise. He looked back up from where he stood in the small aisle surrounded by the rows of wooden unfolding chairs. His own sigh admitting now as he looked ahead at the black coffin that was surrounded by bright and cheerful flowers. The people and chatter walking around them. Oblivious to him as started walking. They couldn't see him because he was dead. He brushed some of his hair away as he moved up to the coffin, looking down at himself. The healthy colors of his skin, and how peaceful he looked…he never had that much color to his skin when he was alive. Unless I was running laps, his head snickered, but his face remained flat. Slowly turning around to the collection of people that had come to see him buried. Faces he didn't really recognize moving around the small buffet table and his partner, who had slouched into one of the chairs as though bored.

"I knew when he left that would be the end."

He snapped at the sound of her voice, his heart skipping lightly as his eyes landed on her thin red hair and brilliant green eyes. Daniella! his head called to her but his mouth remained closed.

"Someone once said…95 percent or something. Of all guys who enter planet side wars die?" She looked lost, her eyes red and swollen with tears. Along side of her Cameron stood far too close. Trying to continually comfort her blank stare, and monotone voice that hardly noticed him. Hardly noticed anyone in the room. Iris was a few chairs away, looking basically the same. Her dress for once, wasn't so tight. It was simple, black, probably borrowed from someone. Her soft eyes worn, with thin lines that drew themselves along her skin as though the pain had aged her. Her hands on her lap, her face staring ahead, she was mourning two people. Two of the closest people to her, and still she had cried all her tears out before she had arrived. Some of the most important people in the room looked like she did, already dried. Crying for hours, never stopping after the phone rang, the news was spread, and the receiver dropped to the floor with a cry. Cidny was a foot away, offering Iris her space, but support at the same time. He could feel from here where Melfina was. Why he couldn't see her in the room, Cidny had just left her moments ago. In the bathroom trying to fix her face slightly from where she had burst into hard sobs…again. Cid's hand was over her face slightly, still crying without sound. Mike next to her, looking disgusted and bitter with the uniforms in the room. With all the stupid things he had ever done with Gene, they had managed to drag themselves out alive. He could sense that from Mike, the resent the man was feeling he should loose one of his best friends to someone else's command. "So…" His eyes flew back to Daniella with another monotone mumble that stared off. "Why would I have thought it would have been different for me." He watched Cameron slide his arm around her slowly, not caring she hardly noticed. His eyes wide as he watched, his body unable to move, unable to call to her like he wanted. It wasn't his fault! He had tried to live! He jammed his eyes for a moment when the pit flashed back at him. Gene's body next to him. His eyes slowly closing. Death patiently waiting in the mud with them before smiling as he let go. That wasn't HIS FAULT! He had wanted to GO HOMe! HE would have Done Anything TO GO HoME! Danny looked up at his General as he walked by. The man's firm slow walk, heading through the room and directly to his coffin. It had a million and one funerals it was required to attend. No matter families might not want it, it was required. He could feel the hatred, too exhausted to do anything hatred, leaking from Daniella's motionless body. Cameron's satisfaction, the soft murmur of her voice thinking about the baby. -He left me with the baby. What do I do if he left me with the baby?- He saw Daniella's eyes gently look up at Cameron. She couldn't abort it, it was him. It was all she had left of him. She couldn't kill it, couldn't support it herself. He shook his head, his chest picking up wild. Knowing what she would do! He could see it already in his mind! Flashes from the future! She would cave, she would give. In order to support the baby and keep that last little bit of him she would let Cameron have what he wanted! NO! His head was screaming. NOOO! His eyes closing as he saw Cameron's smile, the birth, the baby. HIS BABY! His! Cameron's greedy hands wrapping around the bundle, prizing it as its own. NO! IT WAS HIS! Daniella WAS HIS! HE WOULD KILL CAMERON! KILL HIM! That son of a bitch. He wanted to live now more than ever. Wrap his hands around that man's neck and tell him who Daniella belonged to. GOD! Why Couldn'T YOU HAVE SHOW ME THIS THEN! The pit flew back into his mind, death's slow smile marking the point in his life. The exact moment when he died, the exact moment he left. DANIELLA! PLEASE! Ironic he felt she was leaving him, when he was the one who was dead. PLEASE DANIELLA! He could hear his words screaming in his mind, but they didn't utter from his lips. -His entire patron- His generals voice was in his mind now too. -dead. Wasted. Too young- Oh god. He threw his eyes to Gene, but Gene felt sorry for him too. Dark eyes just looking at him from where they had slouched into a chair. Gene understood better than him there was nothing he could do. Nothing *they* could say or do that anyone in this room would see or hear. Gene. Gene could hear him, and he knew it, but the outlaw was silent as he called to it. It didn't have any words it could offer him. Geeene. He knew he was whining. Something he never would have allowed himself to do in real life, and its then that he realized. Gene was crying. Sitting there crying. Something Gene never would have done in real life.

__*~*~*~~*~*~*__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~

Hey! Thanks so much for reading! I know that was really sad, and I am not going to say anything nice to relieve if cause I always wanted to write a cliffhanger! HAHA! Everyone is always writing those and getting me all worked up so I figured-I'd get ya all back! If you have never written a cliffhanger, I apoligize, and will be posting the Finally chapter up real soon for you. THANKS! Please remember to review-DivineAngel


	22. Since and Always

Note: special thank you to Sarah whom reviewed my story with such touching compliments. To you I apologize for my errors, your words made me want to be a better writer minus the spellchecker. The frequent quick updates and finally to this story had been with reviewers such as yourself in mind. Thank you everyone- and please if your review leave a way for me to contact you so I can thank you properly.

Chapter Seventeen

Since and Always

DivineAngel

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__*~*~*~~*~*~*__

"AHHH!" He bolted up wincing at the tight stabbing pain that came from his chest. Looking down at his bandaged light skin befuddled as he ran his hand over the tight white ties. Glancing at his left arm, and blinking hard at the tight bandage there too.

"Shhh." He jumped as someone touched his side. His blue eyes widening at the scarred fingers gently bumping into his wrist. Gene was right there next to him! Dark eyes covered with some type of cloth motionless where he could see it. Dark tones of the outlaw's shoulders and upper chest also heavily bandaged lying next to him in the white sheet of the full sided bed. 

"Gene!?" He practically screamed. A smile running over his face as Gene cringed to the sudden hands grabbing it. But he had to know it was real, that *he* was still alive, and so he dove his hands to Gene's shoulder and shook. An irritated growled emitting from the clenched scarred teeth as he drew his hands back as he blinked. "Gene…we lived?…We're not dead?" He grinned, blue eyes all to excited through the pain, and sudden sleepy feeling that was washing over him now that the adrenaline and fear from his dream was washing away.

"What? Dead?" Gene gave him a look even with the bandages and lack of its eyes. "No. Now lay down and stop moving…Where are we?" He lowered himself back into the bed and lay down as Gene. Staring up at the ceiling exhausted as he registered the question.

"I don't know." He frowned. "I just came too."

Gene grinned. "I am aware." He glanced at Gene and realized the outlaw must have just recently came to like him, but with the bandages couldn't see. He turned to the room and let his eyes travel over its simple square craftsmanship. Simple country wood slat walls, and small end table at the end of the bed. Their was a quilt towards the bottom, pulled up the sheet just enough to make it to his ankles, another one hanging on the wall near them with three small window. 

"If I didn't know any better I'd say it was the…eighteen hundreds or something." He frowned listening to the confused -_what?-_ Gene sent him. His face cringing hard as he slowly sat up again. Looking down at the light hues of his skin. No mud, no blood, no….He lifted the sheet a little, feeling the cooler air lift it up around his legs and Gene's hip. He frowned. "We're not wearing any clothes."

He watched Gene frown before giving him a short grunt. "Well I better be if I am lying here with you." 

He shook his head, glancing at the bedroom door. "Your not Gene. You don't know who brought us here?" He watched the outlaw shake its head ever so slightly. "Alright well I am getting-" He stopped, quickly sitting back down the small amount he had risen as the door opened. His blue eyes watching a small fat women waddle in carrying a tray of food. Her pudgy face stopping momentarily as she saw him sitting up before huffing a -_good-_ and sitting the tray down on the end table. Making eye contact with him as he continued watching her confused and wincing where he sat.

"Name." She asked. After sitting the stuff down she came right at him and gripped his chin. Looking into his eyes as if there should be something there. "Name?"

"Aa Jim." She didn't seem to acknowledge his answer. Her old and rough, but smooth hands running down his arms checking them over. Turning his hands over, and looking at his palms before moving to his bandages. "Ahh." He cringed as she pressed at his wound. Peeling some tape back and looking at the bloody mess. He looked down at his own cut when the bandaged moved slightly. She had taken very good care of them…for some time too. His wound was healing, and his bandages were clean. "Where are we?" He looked up at her face, watching her small hazel eyes meet his.

"Kentucky." She nodded watching him swallow lightly, clueless. "The Eastern Central Part of the United States." She watched the blue eyes continue frowning, almost confused. "On Earth." She nodded watching his fast blink register that. 

"Where is everyone? The army? People?…" He trailed moving his uninjured hand to gesture to the room.

"My son found you." She nodded and spoke softly, watching him soak all this in. "We hunt the animals here, and sell their skins to…other planets." She shrugged, waddling over to the small end table again and picking up a bowl. "One of our traps, caught your arm there." She smiled at him, wondering if he had set it off on purpose in hopes someone would find them. People didn't just set traps, and then not check them. She watched him look at his arm, slowly pulling the bandage to loosen it so he could see the cut. "Don't." He stopped as she grabbed his hand, shaking her head no. "It has to heal, no doctors here." He looked down at the small white bowl she was handing him. The warm smell of soup running up to him and making him nuts. Her soft hazel eyes nodding approvingly as he started eating fast. "Now that your up…I move you to new room." She nodded at the blue eyes that shot up at her chewing. "He.." she motioned at the outlaw, making a small frown. "Not so good. Too much blood lost."

He swallowed turning towards the unruly red hair laying next to him. "When did you find us?…How long ago?"

He watched her waddle back over to the small end table and pick up the second bowl. "A week, few days more." She shrugged again, moving over to the outlaw with the bowl and looking down at it. Blue eyes watching her start peeling bandages away from the outlaw's chest. His blue eyes frowning at the blood inside them, fresh raw red tones bleeding into the crisp white everywhere. "See." She pointed to the blood before glancing up at him. "He your friend?" She watched him nod immediately.

"My partner."

She nodded stirring the soup she held slowly. "I move you to new room." Carefully leveling some noodles and broth and bringing it to Gene's lips. Slowly letting it seep in, watching the red hair move slightly as it drank it. 

"I need a phone." He watched her look up at him. "...Please." She shook her head.

"All the phones are broken now." She watched his face tense lightly. Gene wasn't going to last like that. "A computer?" He watched her shake her head no. "There has to be a computer somewhere!" He watched her start frowning as he started raising his voice. "What about your son? Does he know where I can get one!?" His hands reaching to her, moving around as she backed up slightly.

"You must rest. My son will be home soon, then he can find one for you." She watched him nod lightly. "Your clothes were soaked with blood." She nodded at him, watching him sit still now. "You can borrow some, when my son comes home." She watched him lie back slightly, eating the soup as she spoke her last sentence sternly. Familiar motherly tones running in, as if she were speaking to a child who was sick. 

Blue eyes watching the noodles swirl around his dish as he moved the spoon before glancing at Gene. The sooner they were out of here, the better.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What is it you need a computer for?" the man said, watching him slowly slide the shirt they had given him on using only his right hand. His bandaged left hard to bend, along with his chest, and legs that were still tired. 

"I have to call for help. We have to leave because my partner needs medical help." He answered slowly, buttoning the navy blue shirt up before glancing at the guy again. The same hazel eyes the woman had traceable in her son. Maybe his kid would look something like him. He smiled slightly, before taking a step away from the side of the bed. The loose corduroy brown pants they had given him, far too loose but good enough. "Gene, I'll be back soon." He threw a grin at the unruly hair that just waved at him with it's fingers, motionless in the bed. "So where is it you have one?" He limped lightly, as he fallowed the guy out to his car. The brown hair and hazel eyes of the man getting into the drivers side and starting it.

"Down at the power plant near here, there should be something." The man said shrugging. "I am sorry we can't offer you a phone, your right about your partner. I was surprised he was still…" The man trailed when it glanced at his tense almost dangerous expression. "Well, when we found you two." The sentence finished quickly, anxious to change the subject. "Where do you live?"

"Sentinel three."

"Really, that far?" The guy shot him a look, watching him nod. His short, but ever growing blonde moving slightly in the breeze as the car started. "That's a long way for a guy to be from home." He glanced at the blue eyes as no answer came. "Born on Earth were you?"

"That's what they tell me." He sighed. "My childhood had me, moving around a lot." He sent the guy a weird grin, and the response expression he got seemed slightly confused. 

"Well… that can be hard on kids these days. I've been living here in Kentucky all my life. Gotten to know the people, the land…" the man continued as he watched the passing scenery, green and lush, but the hills in the distance were burnt and black.. They weren't too far from the smoke, the rubble, and the small five foot ditch that had helped them survive.

"I am sorry what?"

He glanced back at the guy as he realized he was being asked a question. "Married…I said are you married?" the guy smiled at him watching him nod.

"Yes..er..no." He shook his head again. "Engaged." the hazel eyes grinned at him.

"Lucky lucky you made it through the war then. I hear it helps if you have a pretty little gal to go home to." He smiled slightly, trying to at least make polite conversation since he was in this guys car and did need the computer. "Myself I've never been in combat." The car took a left. "Def in one ear." the man nodded, continuing up another straight road. "Army doesn't want me." He shrugged. "What were you? Solider? Captain? Commander?" The hazel eye winked at him, watching him smile more.

"A commander, of four regiments."

"Ooh is that so." The man grinned. "Must be hard being responsible for all those lives." The hazel eyes nodded, but he didn't answer . "Puts a lot of responsibility on one when…your so young." the hazel eyes glanced back at him from the road, studying him again. "How old did you say you were?"

"Eighteen."

"And how long where you in war?" 

"Two years, nine months and eighteen days."

The hazel eyes blinked, watching him just continue watching the scenery. Blonde hair blowing in the wind of the road as he did a small fake smile. "...But who's counting right?" The guy sent him a shrug and he answered a monotone _right_. After that, the guy was quiet for the rest of the trip as he just looked off, watching the land pass by them as they drove. 

With Gene bleeding like that, they were limited to a number of hours before he would drop to a critical state. Then again, if he made contact with…that's right, his brain jumped…Who am I going to contact? Not Dan and Mel, not until everything was settled. Not until they were definitely fine, or definitely dying. Definitely on their way home, or definitely lost…there was no in-between anymore, and there were no options…only one. "Well this should be it." He turned to the brown hair that motioned up to the large gray building. "If anyone's still got something, the plant should." His blue eyes ran up to the building, to the square windows, to the left side that were slightly singed, tall enough to catch some of the blast blowing down wind. "Yup." He glanced back at the guy getting out of the car. "If anyone's still got something, it's the plant." The guy nodded at him starting for the small side door. His blonde hair fallowing the hazel eyes that knew just where they were going, they had lived there they're entire life.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Come on Joe." The guy laughed. "Ain't no woman can do thathahahah." Grinning hazel eyes turning to him since he had been working away on the small ten year old computer for the last twenty minutes. Working away at the keyboard now, abandoning all the connecting and reconnecting and arrangement of all the small wires. Blue eyes glaring only at the screen, motionless and determined to open the window they needed to get a way home. Diligently hacking through all the protection and coding because he didn't have time to schedule and online session or make an appointment. Only one option which was to put his call through direct and charge the fee to this poor business. "You got that handled there Jim?" He nodded, never moving his eye from the screen as the brown hair shrugged and continued it's conversation with it's old school friend.

"There." He grinned watching the small window read _sending_ and then _ringing_ his blue eyes waiting, taking a deep breath as he got himself ready, but he didn't have time to think about what the face inside the window would mean to him. He had to be direct, had to just get this done. It was important, it was…Gene's life.

"Hello?" The small monitor smiled at him, filled with the other side of another computer millions of miles away on Heighfong. A pale smiling face playing with it's ear waiting for an answer before opening it's eyes to look at him as he said nothing. "Ah…and how can I help you?" The brown eyes frowned almost confused at the foreign face looking at him.

"I need to cash in a favor."

"What?" The brown eyes frowned backing up from where they had leaned into the monitor to see him. "A favor? I feel your mistaken, I don't even know you. You must have the wrong number." The brown eyes smiled again, oblivious to who he was, when he would never be able to forget the relationship he had with Fred Lou.

"Don't hang up Fred." He frowned slightly as the pale hand moved to disconnect them. "I need you to fly a ship down here and pick us up, and send a doctor or something." Fred were staring at him, silent and confused as he spoke. "Make it get here by tonight because I don't think we've got much longer."

"A ship." Fred gave him a look. "Now see here whoever you-"

"Jim." He put his name in watching Fred wave its hand dismissing his interruption.

"-Jim, I am not going to fly….........." Fred stopped dead, a silent pause running over the man's expression before its leaned down to the monitor to see him better. Studying him with almost a look of disbelieve before its eyes widened at him. Widened at the blonde hair, the blue eyes, the expression patiently waiting on his face, slightly tense because he was looking at Fred for the first time in years. Hearing Fred's voice again, and it was scary. Even now when he was so much older from the small little boy Fred had so easily befriended in itss crush's bedroom, itss office and then the company bathroom.

"I am in Kentucky on Earth." He growled his words into the monitor, hating Fred for just staring and staring at him. He wasn't a freak damnt. "Gene needs a doctor Fred…the war…is over."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He sighed looking up at the ceiling from his side of the bed. Listening to Gene's soft breathing to his right.

"Jim." 

He glanced over at the small mumble, watching the scarred chest just continue to slowly breath, and continuously loose strength on him. "We're leaving tonight so save your strength Gene." He grinned at the scarred hands gently pushing the small bandage from their eyes. Looking at him from underneath it in small half open lines of dark color.

"There's no one who could get a ship out here on such late notice Jim." Gene smiled at his joke. "Thought's I'd just pass out huh." He just stared back at Gene's face saying nothing. There was no guarantee Fred could come, he didn't know how much influence the guy still had. It had been some six seven years since he had known Fred had influence, the guys business could have died or lost strength since then. Either way…he had to stay…hopeful.

"Save your strength cause I am not dressing you and we *are* leaving tonight." He moved, looking back up at the ceiling, feeling the scarred hand move onto his shoulder.

"A boy." Gene mumbled, and his eyes widened instantly

"Gene! that's gre-"

"-But I never got to see him." He sat up smiling when Gene cut him off. "They drafted me…maybe two months after you left." Gene frowned slightly, lost in thought staring at both him and nothing as it remembered everything. Running the business without him, Danny lonely without him, getting further along in her pregnancy without him. Melfina, so beautiful. "Danny looked…" Gene chuckled suddenly. "So fat."

"Shut up." He grinned shoving at Gene's hand playfully. "Bet she looked beautiful." He smiled laying back into his pillow, listening to the chuckled, -_and fat-_ Gene grunt. "Danny never told me." He felt Gene move slightly, looking at him. "She only said stuff like…how much love she had for the baby, and how beautiful it was…never *what* it was." He sighed, and Gene let the bandage fall back over its eye sighing tired.

"Surprise, surprise Jim." Gene mumbled weak but still in high spirits…sort of.

"Yeah right." He grunt, slowly sitting up to the sounds of a car outside. Gently sliding off the bed with a cringe and moving to the small end table for some of the extra clothes. Grabbing some shorts and stuff and tossing them at the outlaw. Watching Gene move the bandage over the dark eye as they picked up the clothes frowning. "I am serious, I think this is our ride." He spoke turning around and limping out the bedroom door, closing it behind him as he moved into the kitchen. The small plump woman humming away as she cooked, glancing at him but not saying anything. Watching him stare out the window at the men her son were talking to. His chest slowly starting to hitch in his breathing as he watched the two guys dressed in black suits, one in casual clothing and one in a white coat playing with its ear start coming towards the house. IT was Fred, flesh and blood but ten feet from the door to the house. He hadn't seen the man since…Fred just looked so difference. Warped as though in a dream, he remembered the man being…taller.

He turned from the window and shot back to the bedroom. If not for just a moment to compose himself or hid from Fred, but than that small ounce of comfort Gene always had pocketed for him. He ripped the door open and bolted in, scaring the life out of the outlaw. "Geez you idiot." Gene scowled at him, jumping at the sudden someone coming into the room while it was getting dressed. "What." Gene growled at him, watching him look over with a deep breath, but he said nothing.

"Nothing." He said, getting a hold on himself, it had been years since he had seen Fred, but still he remembered. But the shaken almost pale expression disappeared as he straightened up and fast. "Ready to go?" He watched Gene just sigh as it lay there in some shorts. Muttering a -_Yeah, why not. Always had a weird dream where I got to leave the house in my underwear and no one noticed_.- Gene smiled as he walked over looking up at the small knock on the door. "Yeah!" He watched the thin wood open to the pudgy woman's sweet hazel eyes and smile that showed the men in. The casual Polo dressed man starting for the outlaw on sight, obviously the doctor. Both guys in black coming over with a stretcher as he backed out of the way. Listening to the small _ -How are you wounded?-_ come from the brown hair below him as they started wheeling the outlaw out. His blonde hair fallowing, limping ever so slightly as he worked hard to walk on the pain. 

Ignoring Fred as he walked by and out the door, blue eyes looking up at the parked ship that seemed so tall next to the small country house. Some mile away but still, easily visible as perhaps that tallest thing to ever enter the town. He sighed moving up closer to the outlaw who was now attached to an IV as he walked. Home…They were going home. He started smiling slightly, slowly letting it grow as he boarded the ship and buckled into one of the chairs. The outlaw's stretcher being harnessed down as the doctor continued working, applying ointments and injections to the wounds. His blue eyes looking up slightly as they closed, a long heavy sigh admitting. Home…that's where they were going…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__*~*~*~~*~*~*__

"Jim, Jim time to get up." Daniella's smooth hands were moving around his shoulders. Loving into his skin before disappearing with her weight, off the bed. God she was so adorably annoying. Wake him with the sun would she.

"Danny." he mumbled her name into his pillow, blue eyes still closed as her hands reappeared on his shoulders. his lips were still to tired to groan his Gooo awwaayyy.

"Jjiimm." She cooed, whispering down as she pushed on him. Watching him roll onto his back, blue eyes half open, yawning at her. "You're a lazy daddy." He grinned up at her smirk and sweet thin figure still in pajamas. A small blanketed bundle in her arms, making his eyes and mind wake up instantly. He wanted to see! He sat up fast anxious to see. The face, the babies face, that's what he wanted to see. Wanted to see the baby so bad. He reached out and gently took hold of the bundles cloth so he could move it. God he just wanted to see the face.

__*~*~*~~*~*~*__

"Son? Son?" He frowned, blue eyes looking up at the man who was shaking his shoulder as he started waking up. "Son." Foreign middle aged face dressed in a loose Polo shirt and Dockers looking at him. Plucked from it's golf game to race across space and get them. "Are you injured?" It was a dream. He was still in space, still trying to get back.

"Aa…yeah." He nodded slightly, slowly unbuckling as he woke up more. Glancing around the ship as he slowly started unbuttoning his shirt, blue eyes flowing over everyone until landing on Gene. Still on the stretcher now sleeping soundly as the bandage on his chest was slowly undone and new medical crème was applied. HE watched the guy smear the gross stuff into him before looking up. Freezing slightly when his eyes locked on Fred's inquisitive expression playing with its ear across the ship from him. Smiling as he glared at it, looking over his thin body. Brown corduroy pants and blonde hair, shirt open and bare chest. "Ow" He glanced down at the small piece of metal removed from his gash. Effective medical hands bandaging him up before moving to his left arm and slowly unraveling that bandage as well. His blonde hair leaning back, eyes closed through the small burning rubs and stinging before something was being injected into his side. "Ah" He cringed as the ship suddenly tilted, pushing him into the side of his chair fast and jolting the small soda can next to him. "What was that?!" He snapped his yell up to the front to the driver, sure the ship had jumped a few times since they had started four hours ago, but nothing like that.

"Excuse me." Fred yelled at the driver as well before getting up and starting towards the cock pit. "Just what is it you think your doing driver?" He could hear Fred, see the frown on the guys face but whatever the pilots were saying only reached him in mumbles.

"Fred!" Fred turned to him when he finally spoke, a look like it was surprise to hear his voice. "What's wrong." He quickly stood up brushing the doctor off firmly. "Why are we stopping?" He frowned stomping over to the man and frowning as it continued to stare at all the changes that had developed his features. "Hey." He reached into the cockpit and shoved the drivers chair slightly. "What's going on?" The pilot's nervous eyes turning towards his frowning face.

"We're under arrest sir."

He frowned. "What? Under arrest?" He made a face, looking up at the ships screen which was broadcasting some funny looking markings or something. "By who? Where are we?"

"By the Ctarl Ctarl Empire sir." The driver answered fast turning back around. "Apparently part of the Bon territory is being over run by Ctarl Ctarl property." What!? His head shot, how could that be! His blue eyes glancing back to Gene, the outlaw's eyes were closed and it was either sleeping or unconscious.

Their eyes all turning to the doctor that suddenly spoke. "He needs medical facilities." The doc shrugged leaning into the side of the ship near the stretcher. "I can keep him running stable on IV's for…six, nine hours? But…" the guy shrugged again. "Without the proper tools, I am not a miracle worker." The spoke casually shaking its head as though that were Gene's fait and his face and body tensed immediately.

"Jim." Fred laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder when it saw the change.

"Keep your hands off me Fred!" He snapped yanking the hand off. "Now turn the ship around AND LETS GO!" He growled mad, screaming at all of them.

"I'am afraid that is out of the question." His blue eyes snapped at the ships monitor as it spoke. The heavily fuzzed face of a male Ctarl Ctarl glaring at them. "Your ship and all of it's kind are here by under arrest in the name of the Ctarl Ctarl Empire!" He gripped the small doorway as the ship did a sudden jerk. Foreign Ctarl anchors clamping down on them from outside. "You will hear by be escorted back to our military compound at liad hours!"

"You can't!" He screamed immediately, accidentally and everyone stopped including the Ctarl Ctarl. "We-we h-had clearance to pass here." He fumbled.

"Hmp, unlikely human." The Ctarl grunt, looking more than skeptical

"We do!" He repeated again, watching the hard eyes glare at him from the monitor, licking it's lips impatiently as it watched his mouth gap lightly. "By imperial ambassador Lady Aisha Clan Clan." He watched the Ctarl on screen blink immediately, their screen muting for talking. The angry and befuddled Ctarl arguing away before coming back.

"Until verification you are here by under arrest in name of the empire, and will be detained until communication with Lady Aisha is established…human."

"NO!" He growled as the monitor blacked out, the launch of the ship and his own anger sending him forward into the drivers chair. "DAMNT!" He growled his blue eyes snapping at Fred to his side with frustration. "I CALLED You for a REASON!" He growled balling the white coat into his fists and throwing as much strength as he could into his punch. A weak satisfaction filling him when it knocked Fred back and straight into the wall before the strong hands of the body guards rushed over shoulder's and yanked him back. Getting rough when he refused to let Fred go. His hand had clamped on the white coat, his eyes fixed glaring at the startled face. Hate. That's what he felt. Hate and frustration he couldn't just Go HOME! "YOU-YOU! BASTARD!…FRED!…BAASTARD!"

"That's enough Son!" The doctor suddenly pushed into his arms and pulling his hands off the white coat. "Your in no condition for this!" The purple hues of the man's polo shirt pushing into his face as he continued glaring at Fred's. "Sit him there, he needs to rest." The body guards started yanking him back to his chair with the doctors directions. Forcing him into it as he growled at Fred, he still hadn't unlocked his eyes from the man's face…and it looked scared if not just startled. For once, scared of him. That felt so good.

He smirked a sly grin at everyone in the ship, testing them, all of them to let him sit there, just give him a second to bolt up and he'd get Fred good. The doctor seemed to be the only one unimpressed and annoyed, sitting back down next to him with an impatient expression. "Now let me see your arm, it's infected." He turned to the touch that was holding his left arm, a new cloth coming to his reddened gash oozing white pus. The sudden sting of the cloth on his arm, snapping his eyes back up to Fred and glaring. Frowning harder as the ship jerked again, groaning slightly with the strong metal supports clasping around it as they were brought into the Ctarl Ctarl military compound. Fred's brown eyes staring back a him as he glared before turning to the front of the ship as they jolted to a halt. His blonde hair shoving the doctor back off and quickly standing up. Moving over to the stretcher as they started un-strapping it. Flicking his eyes up at the door as it opened and the strong silhouettes of the Ctarl Ctarl military shown in. The one on the monitor coming forward, snapping a look at him, as the irritable human who spoke Lady Aisha's name on the monitor.

"Now hear humans, you are to remain in military hold until further notice." The deep browns of fur growled at them as the officers moved around, pushing them into a small group and shoving them towards the door. His face pinching more annoyed as the strong shove came form behind him. Pushing him to the small door and grabbing the back of his neck. The strong Ctarl dragging him along with it before turning back to face the ship and yanking him around by his neck to face it as well. Letting him look around from the tilted fashion his neck was held in as he glared at the irritated Ctarl Ctarl officer watching the ship empty. His eyes switching to Fred as the Ctarl Ctarl's recognized it as one of their merchants and gave it a few minutes to calmly exit instead of yanking it out like everyone else. So Fred's business hadn't gone down hill after all, in fact it had probably improved if the Ctarl Ctarls respected it. 

"Take all humans to confinement." The commanding Ctarl turned to them with its barking command. Pointing toward the hall as the hand on his neck yanked him to the side and shoved him forward. Ignoring his growl as he heard Fred's -_Well excuse me, there's no reason to get so excited- _being shoved up behind him, and he slowed his walk slightly. He wanted to see Fred, maybe the guy could weasel them out of this. Instead all he got was a hard jab in his shoulder blades shoving him forward again.

"Alright I am walking." He said, suppressing his anger as he spoke, getting Aisha mad was one thing. Getting her people mad was another. "Can you call Lady Aisha for me?" He glanced back at the strong Ctarl behind him, stumbling forward with another harder shove and grunt that answered him. "I only want-ah-" He cringed as the strong hand grabbed the back of his neck and hair and pulled him into a small gray hallway. Opening a cell almost identical to a police cell and shoving him into it. Smiling at his mad blue eyes that spun around as it stumbled back onto a cot all to big for a human. The cots, walls, bars and everything made for the strong Ctarl males. "Hey get him another!" He growled shoving Fred back out as the Ctarl started pushing it in. 

"Irritable human." One of the Ctarl's strong fur hands snapping at his arm and shoved him over. Watching with a smile as he stumbled over into the cement banging his bandaged elbow with a hard cringe. He must have looked like the weakest thing on earth he thought disgusted.

"Jimmy here-" Fred quickly came to him to help.

"Get OFF Fred!" He growled yanking his arm away from concerned expression trying to tug him up. Fred's startled and almost annoyed expression taking a step back with his outburst.

"Now Jim there's no reason to bring our past differences into the present. I would have thought you'd gotten over what little-"

"-LITTLE!?" He screamed, and Fred took another quick step back as he scrambled up. Glaring furious at the now cautious expression watching him. "Just GET AWAY and Stay away or I'll show you…" He growled yanking Fred back into his face by balling its coat into his hand. "I'll *show you*, what I learned in war Fred." He snarled, and Fred's eyes widened as they nodded. Watching him slowly sprout a bitter lop sided grin that started nodding as well. "Yeah I'll--Gene!" He dropped the white coat like lead weight, when a few Ctarl's drug the outlaw's form past the bars of his cell and opened the one next to his. "Hey!?" He shot, pushing into the bars to see, straining to see around the thick cement wall between his cell and Gene's as they shoved the outlaw's limp form in to the cement. "HEy! HEY! Open my cell! Move me there!" He screamed reaching for the Ctarl's that walked by. Watching them stop to look at the animated human. "PLEASE! Please he'll die! He needs help!" He screamed frantically, squeezing the bars, yanking at them as the befuddled grunts walked by him with a scoff. Quickly leaving before he did something weird they'd have to do something about. "NOO AHHH!" He screamed yanking on the bars with all his strength but they won't even budge. "YOU!" He screamed spinning around to Fred's wide eyes that had backed up. Watching his wild blonde hair spin around. There were strands in his glaring eyes, he could kill the next person who touched him, kill the next person who moved Gene one inch further from him. Kill someone, the offer never sounded so good.. "Make them…" He started low throat growling his directions. "..Open that door and switch you with HIM! I am NOT GOING TO SIT BY AND LET HIM DIIIE! NOW FRED!" He screamed yanking Fred's body forward with more strength than he knew he had and slamming it forward into the cell bars. Shoving it with a desire to push it farther from him, and bust a wider space through that god damn metal sticks locking him in this box. "NOW! NOW FRED!"

"Jim! Take it easy, of course. Of course! I'll help!" Fred almost pleaded, it had squeaked when he yanked it forward the way it did and now stood rambling with a weak smile and concerned expression. Reaching a shaky arm through the bars and waving to grab the guards attention. "I'll always help Gene! You know that." Fred sent him a fast nervous wink as they nodded repeatedly. "Always! Guards! Guards!"

"You better." He growled, giving Fred one last shove into the bars before backing up. Listening to the loud slam from the door down the hall as the heavy male Ctarl guards started coming back. "Make them switch you with Gene." He shoved Fred again, now that he was starting to calm down a little, he realized shoving Fred felt good. 

The guards stomped over and frowned at them, watching Fred grow a big smile real fast. "A, haha it seems there has been a small misunderstanding." Fred nodded, grinning nervously. "I am a respectable merchant, my name is Fred, owner of Lou enterprises. I believe you've done some business with my father, as well as our current market." They watched the guards grunt at them, considering. "I believe if you check your records you'll find *several* very pleasing receipts for some *very* rare and *very* expensive material? His blue eyes watched Fred nod at the guards that shrugged lightly. "If you could just do me a quick favor is all I ask. The man in the next cell is my brother, and is in need of a little help. Women trouble." The guards grinned at the wink. "If you could just ship him over this way, that would be, aa, so great." He watched Fred keep nodding as the guards shrugged and started to the next cell. His hand shoving Fred a little before backing up as the bars opened and Gene was shoved at them. "Thanks again!" Fred continued but he shot towards gene. "And make sure you call if you ever need anything!"

Gene had just been shoved in, and the outlaws strong form hit his like a ton of bricks! Knocking him right over after he stumbled back a few steps. "Gene? Gene?!" He felt his panic building in his chest as he squirmed underneath the outlaw. Shifting it up quickly and sliding it onto a cot as he got up himself.. His exhale groaning slightly as he let Gene's weight finally slid off him entirely. The pressure lifting from his injured arm and chest a relief. "Aaa Gene." He cringed at the blood seeping through the outlaw's bandages. "I think he…he still needs the IV." He shook his head lightly, looking over the strong wound in the outlaw's chest. His blue eyes snapping up at the pained -_Jim-_ that slurred from the outlaw's mouth. Gene's dark eyes opening slightly, looking up at the blue eyes and blonde hair that seemed to be over it every time it woke up. "Gene, don't talk, your hurt bad." He shook his head at the scarred hand that picked up and pushed into his face slightly. Dark eyes trying to confirm if the tears it thought it saw in his eyes were there.

"Jim." Gene would have grinned at the immediate -_Shh-_ that Jim snapped at it if it had the strength. "What's…what's?….wrong."

"Nothing." He grinned fast, watching the unruly red hair do a small nod, eyes closed as they listened to the repeated. "Nothing, nothing's wrong. It's good." He reassured as Gene opened its eyes. Vaguely making out some kinda cot about a foot and a half from him on a cement wall and…

"Jim." Gene muttered a raspy whisper and he squeeze the scarred hand to answer. "I am hallucinating." Gene gave him a lop sided grin with its sloppy breathing. "Looks like…Fred's.." the outlaw's voice was mumbled with a small laugh and he made a face. 

"Yeah me too." He frowned slightly, feeling the scarred hand he was squeezing move slightly. "Gene, we're under arrest. The Ctarl Ctarl's thought we were trespassing." He watched the outlaw frown a -_stupid Aisha, can't…shut up_.- "Not Aisha Gene." He grinned, sniffling lightly as he felt his eyes welling up slightly, the grip in his hand becoming lighter and lighter. Gene could die because they were just…sitting in some cell. An Iv would be all they would need but…well for a few hours.

"Don't you worry Gene." Fred exclaimed, and he jumped as the man suddenly leaned over his shoulder. "We'll get you some help, isn't that right Jim." Fred turned to him with a smile and he made a face, turning back to the outlaw with a fake smile.

"Yeah." He mumbled lightly, watching Gene's eyes struggle to barely open so they could send him their -_what the hell is going on-_ expression .

"Fred?" Gene almost gasped the name in -my god I already died and didn't notice- shock.

"That's right Gene." Fred grinned immediately. "I flew all the way across space to see you, but we can talk about that later. Right now, you should concentrate on doing whatever it is Jim thinks you should do." Fred said smiling and Gene made a -_ I am going to be sick-_ expression as Fred shook a finger at it as though to scold it for getting injured. "Rest up now."

"Alright Fred!" He snapped, shoving Fred away from them as he frowned. "Geez." Scowling as he just sat closer to the cot the outlaw was lying on. Looking down towards the floor, and quietly sitting still. Watching the outlaw's breathing start dropping to even less of a motion then there was now. A scarred hand slowly moving from the side of the cot, just enough so its fingers could rough his short blonde strands ever so slightly, and his eyes welled up with the touch as he sat there silent. Gene was dying…without help, and soon, that would be it for the outlaw.

"Mommy!" His blue eyes snapped up at the yell, watching the small soft peach furred face and pink nose appear at the bars. Bright cyan eyes grinning at him from underneath the bright Ctarl Ctarl hair. "Mommy! Uncle Jim's in Jail Crying!"

"Tyler!" He snapped, his face grinning almost as soon as he saw the small Ctarl who was in front of his cell, waving to him as he yelled it's name. "AISHA! It's us GET US OUT!" His scrambled up fast, tripping with the pain in his chest and arm as he limped to cell bars and reached out so Aisha would hopefully see him. He figured it wasn't often they had humans locked in these cells, seeing as they weren't designed for humans.

He only groaned, slumped into the bars and closed his eyes with a heavy sigh as he heard Aisha's squeaking voice start snapping orders from outside their hallway. She was coming. Aisha was coming, and god she never sounded so good.

"Jim!" Aisha snapped, her bright eyes frowning at him slightly. "What were you doing trespassing on Ctarl Ctarl air space?" She smiled with her tease, as her soft expression watched his face just cave with just hard gratitude and relief someone was there to help him, and who better then Aisha, she had never let him down. "Come on get out!" She smiled nodding to the hallway as he stepped back for the opening cell door.

"Aisha, a doctor was brought in here with us. Where is he? Gene's hurt bad and he needs to get to a hospital right a-" Aisha shoved past him a little flaring her eyes at Gene's seemingly lazy form.

"-Gene! You birdbrain! Do you have any idea how worried Mel has been?!" He had to grin at her fast interruption. Her bright hair and tight green dress now pushing past him to yell at the next to unconscious outlaw who was being helped out by a few Ctarl Ctarls. "You don't call her! You don't write her! Your lucky Mel hasn't just-Huh?" He watched her stop, her face doing a hard blink when she finally noticed Fred's white coat and purple hair in there with them. "Who are you?" Aisha frowned slightly, leaning into the pale face. Tyler suddenly attaching to his leg and hugging as he watched. His blue eyes ear to ear as Fred started stammering _ -a, well a, I am a friend of Gene's hahah-_ at Aisha's soft face and bright but dangerous eyes. She stood staring at Fred for a moment, before turning back to him as though she were no longer interested. "Your lucky I was so close by Jim." she stated matter o'factly ushering him towards the cell door. "Or else you would have been here for a very long time." She watched him nod as she left Fred entirely and came towards him. Her bright eyes running over his face and hair and build. "Looks like Aisha can't call you wittle Jim anymore." She said smiling Loving into his cheek with her hand gently before hugging him, smiling as squeezed back hard and happy. The same ducking into her tightness Tyler had when the young body woke with a nightmare.

"Man I thought you'd never get here." He choked his sigh into her hair, leaning off her and smiling as she simply ran a hand through it. "Your getting short Aisha." He grinned at her, happy he was now so much taller. Watching her scrunch her nose with a small -hmp- that tugged on his hair to a small -_what happen, did the rest all fall out?-_ teasing insult.

"Come on Jim." She sighed before her voice started picking up its normally energetic tones. "Aisha doesn't want to hang around here all day!" She declared starting out the small cell door as he fallowed, with Fred. "Aisha came all the way from the nigara ara spa ship to see you Jim." She glanced back at him with a smile watching him do a fast inhale and nod.

"And he's sure glad." He said smiling at her as they started back through the gray hall and into the large docking base.

"Military Compound, just wait till I tell Mel where I busted you out of." She snickered at him before becoming more serious. Her bright eyes just staring at him as he looked around the giant docking room they stood in as the Ctarl's released Fred's ship. "Jim…" He turned to her soft purr. "Why did you stop writing Jim?" She frowned slightly as she asked him, watching him open his mouth as if to say something, before it just dropped slightly. It was impossible for her to tell him what he put them through. How upset they all became when one day his letters just, stopped coming. Like he had disappeared from the universe. ".....Your other, all alone." Aisha's bright eyes frowned at him, but it was a soft upset frown. She didn't understand why he wouldn't have communicated to Danny if he was ok. "And Gene." Her soft confused frown looking at him before hardening. "That birdbrain." She spit suddenly glancing at Tyler, who was doing his best to comfort the unconscious uncle Gene while eating some Ctarl food.

"I couldn't." He said, and Aisha turned back to him quickly. "I didn't have any paper, there was no where to send it out and…I…" He watched her bright eyes just continue patiently watching him. Waiting for some of the hard real reasons to start coming through. The ones that wouldn't have stopped him from writing had he had all the items he just listed. "I didn't want to send her any." He turned away with his answer. "I didn't want any part of the war coming back to her…none of it." His face was firm and sure with his decision as he frowned out his tones. That's not what he wanted Daniella reading, or seeing… It was so hard to judge his letters when he stopped writing them, so hard to make sure he sounded like his old self when in reality he was anything but. The war was horrible, and some days it was hard to remember what happened, as though he blanked out during their fights and just acted on instinct. Where on others, he remembered so vividly he'd sit crying for hours. It was so very hard to judge what type of letter would go home to Daniella when that was what he did. He never wanted anything but encouragement to come to her. Encouragement that he'd make it out alive. That he really could do this. That he wasn't such a failure. Anything less he didn't want her reading…that's…that's not what he wanted his kid to…his kid. "I want to go home Aisha." he looked up and to her immediately, and she nodded. After quickly standing next to him as he stared off lost in thought before snapping back to reality with the mind shattering jolt a fish gets when yanked from water.

"Hmp" She grunted a smile at him. "Are you crazy Jim? Your going with Gene-" She watched his face brighten with her statement. "-To the hospital you morons, now get in the ship!" She grinned shoving him towards the ramp fast. Watching him stumble lightly as he laughed before slowly moving up it, limping all the way. His face sighing hard as he felt her hand run onto his shoulder, offering him support without even really toughing him. "I already told them I was bringing you." 

Aisha's voice smiling from behind him before her face came into view as he turned around and sunk into a chair. "I told them to send the bill to Starwind and Hawking but…I figured, knowing you too, Aisha better come just in case someone calls the cops when they find out your account is empty."

"It's empty?!" She watched his blue eyes do a fast -_no it's not!-_ gap before relaxing as she shrugged. "Funny." He grunt as she sat down next to him. Her bright eyes watching Tyler continue poking the frowning dark eyes of the outlaw…she'd give him another minute before saying anything. "What hospital are they taking us to Aisha?" He frowned, eyes closed thinking…the closest was probably…Symka? Yeah Symka's had to be the- 

"-The downtown locus one." He bolted up, eyes wide as he turned to her. "Unless of course, if that's not what you want Jim." She watched his blue eyes blink with the word Locus. Almost choking with the first real sentence that made it sound as though he'd make it back home. After all, that's what he wanted more than anything. Home.

"I didn't think I would make it." He shook his head with his raspy whisper, but Aisha only nodded softly with understanding. Her gentle hand sliding onto his hand and squeezing it with a smile. "I was so sure I'd die Aisha…so sure." He leaned his head back into his seat, squeezing his eyes shut as he frowned. "Ninety five…" He mumbled "Ninety five percent…die." She watched his mouth barely utter his statistic as he breathed out his words. His body exhausted from trying and failing and hitting every single bump along the road to home. No warning, no gas, no food, no medicine, no help, no phone, no lawyer, everything out to get him. Her bright eyes humming as soft tune next to him as she watched him sleep. His subconscious so sure Aisha could handle things, his mind would willingly let his body go to sleep now. Her soft hand holding his, letting him lean into her shoulder and side as she smiled ahead at her little angel playing away before humming a small.

"Don't poke your uncle birdbrain Tyler…he's bleeding now."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Alright, alright can I go." He shot impatiently, watching the nurse frown as she continued bandaging his arm. "Yes. I can see it's healing, good job." He shoved her off trying to get up but she stubbornly pushed him back and moved to block him.

"Perhaps if you were a bit more still Mr. Hawking I would be able to do my job with more efficiency." she said frowning down at his infected gash, now coated with creams and stitches as she bandaged it back up. Carefully wrapping the bandage around and around his arm before slowly connecting it in place. Smiling satisfied as she glanced up at the blue eyes just watching her with a dull slump.

"Now?" He groaned.

"Make sure not to get dirt inside and have it changed in about a day or two." She continued smiling, completely thrilled with her job.

"Yes. Thank you." he said, hopping off the small table in lightning speed as he yanked his shirt on. Her bright expression watching him limp out of the room and down the hall before smiling a -_Another perfect job helping and imperfect patient.- _

He turned a few corners glancing around "Judith?" His blue eyes scanning everything and everywhere looking for her. Skimming over the nurses and doctors, none of them important before quickly heading to the outlaw's room. "Judith?" He stuck his head in, looking around before smiling and stumbling in as she looked up from Gene's bed. He should have guessed she would be there. As soon as she got to the hospital she had taken over all of Gene's care. No one had yet to do a better job either, Gene was awake and smiling at him the moment it saw him walk in. He headed right to the outlaws bed, dropping his eyes from Judith with a -Yes. I found you- to Gene with a -God your actually starting to look alive again- relief. "Gene." He grinned. "Good drugs?" Gene's tired expression just closed its eyes with a sleepy grin, loving the morphine and other treasures that had been pumped into its arm. He looked back up at Judith's pleased expression. "Judith, I am going. Can I go? I am going." He grinned at her, backing up to the door as he boxer shuffled lightly anxious to get away as her mouth started slowly dipping open with protest. Quickly walking around the side of Gene's bed and straight to him when he got too close to the door.

"Jim did the nurse do everything right?" She asked, still concerned for him as she took hold of his arm. Turning it slightly as she examined the bandages.

"Aaa down to the T." He groaned as her gently fingers kept inspecting before sighing a small -well- that meant he could go and he burst into a grin. "Take good care of Gene for me." He smiled stealing a fast hug before rushing for the door. Her calm face slowly starting a smile as he took off, before laughing at the low, raspy -_moron- _Gene muttered from the bed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

No way was anything stopping him this time, he was going home. Going to *be* home. "I am home." He grinned sighing hard as he stopped in front of their building. His heart picking up as he walked up to the door, the thousands of times he had done it before seemed like nothing in comparison to how important this one time would be. 

He yanked his hand back from the knob, stepping away for just a moment. Just a moment to catch his breath, to collect his thoughts. He had ran all the way from Judith, all the way from the medical group, from the Ctarls prison, from Earth. So much of him felt like he should still be running it was confusing to contemplate he might finally be done. That there really was a light at the end of his tunnel, and he'd be alive to reach it.

He ran a hand through his sloppy hair, moving to the side front window just for an idea of how he looked. His reflection came to him instantly, his choppy short blonde hair making down the middle of his forehead in a spiked outward fashion as always. His bandaged arm and scuffed skin, those wacko clothes. He was starting to frown at himself with what he saw, he didn't exactly want to scare people away with his-all thought stopped when the faint silhouette of a woman walked by the kitchen doorway from inside. Now all of a sudden his eyes looked past the window frame with his image on it, to the inside. There was a girl in there, and judging from the height it wasn't Melfina. "Ahh mine." He growled, the slyest most dangerous smile spreading over his face as he grit his teeth and raced in the door. Yanking it open and silently shutting it behind him as he glanced around. Letting his eyes run over everything and just bask in the fact he was standing where he was. Everything here was his, Gene's and his. Theirs. It was what he had always known, where he had always lived. Their furniture, their rooms, everything as it was the same only…cleaner? He smiled at it all before licking his lips and starting for the kitchen. Swallowing hard as he slowly moved to the doorway and stopped.

Just.

watching her. 

Daniella's soft red hair was now cut in a short bob that stopped at her jaw line. Soft pastel pink tank top and darker pink floral skirt humming away as she did something at the counter while she wore a white apron. The colors of her clothes were so bright, but yet so soft. They bled into her skin which was toned with all the hunny of summer. So her constant movement under its rays toned her darker in some places and just a kiss lighter amongst parts of her arms and shoulders. Her skin held a shimmer, like the moist essence that was her lips, and to him it seemed as though she were glowing. Nothing ever looked so good. Nothing ever looked so delicious, and he bit his lip to keep from attacking her as the mischievous smile ran like wild fire from each corner of his mouth. He was seconds from becoming the animal Gene always was, the sly smile, the squint to his eyes, a lion watching its gentle prey. She was so unsuspecting, so innocently wiping up the counter before grabbing a juice box and starting out the back door….What? He frowned. She Just Left! 

He shot after her, quick enough to catch the screen door she just exited from behind it could close. Still she was oblivious, walking into the yard that had…grass? And lots of it. A small flower bed and even a swing! His eyes were ready to explode on the sight before his heart stopped. Or maybe even skipped as a small three year old little boy shot around from the side of the house laughing. IN the sun light it was hard to see the child that ran to Daniella eager for the juice she had. But still, he could make out the dark tanned tones of skin and deep brown hair. Such a color it confused chocolate with night itself and only stood second to the deep black color that were the boys eyes.

Three years.

That's how many years of his babies life he had missed. Three…or so. It was such a hard idea to phantom, such a mind baffling concept. On paper you could nod your head and mutter a wow, in your mind you could struggle to list what could have accomplished in that amount of time you had missed. In real life, he stumbled back, as thought all the days and memories he was absent from pummeled into him. Like a whooping bag of bricks, and the screen door tightened in his grasp. His body almost limp where he stood clamped to it. It was hard to feel some of it. Hard to think through what had happened…he….he hadn't even brought a present. He felt numbed to the core, robbed of so much, it was hard to find the first complaint to file, and even harder to decide where to send it.

Ahead Daniella stood hugging the small boy yelling to play as it squirmed in her arms. She wasn't going to let it go though, not until she was done hugging and the boy's soft features had dropped to an irritated little pout pointing across the yard as it whined something. He glanced in the direction and nearly died at the second little body he had failed to notice because it was sitting still in the grass. The small body was almost entirely blocked by Daniella as it got up and suddenly ran at her. Its thin arms linking together behind her knees where he could see, but he couldn't see the face. Two…two boys, that's what it looked like. There were two boys. That meant one was Gene's and…one was…his.

The screen door slipped from his fingers.

Daniella stood up with a "Yes I am watching!" as both little bodies started running back down the yard making noise. She heard the screen door suddenly close behind her and she smiled turning around. "Mel look what-" and that was it. Her face went blank, her voice stopped dead in the same second her vision blurred to smear away everything but him from sight. In the same second she knew what she had been waiting and hoping for had finally arrived, and everything would be ok. *Since* the moment he left her arms, she had *always* had hope. Her *Since and Always* had made it's way back to her, and her eyes rushed with tears the moment she found the strength to swallow. Everything about him was still in tact, walking back through her door with the same happy smile he had given them when he left. 

"Jim" She gasped his name into a whisper and his face tightened with the sound of her voice tonguing into his name with love. "Jim?" She repeated, as though to confirm he was real as she closed her eyes for only a moment. So she could blink away the tears and see every inch of him better. So she could see the blonde hair that was now chopped and slightly lop sided but still there. The blue eyes that were still just as sure and strong as ever. The light skin, and bandaged arm, loose corduroy pants and button up blue shirt. "Jim I-"

"-I wanted to write." He choked his phrase suddenly and she stopped dead. His voice was overrun with so much emotion it faltered at every note. Lop sided, stranded, battle notes washing over her like a dream. Swimming through the space between them with the sound of his voice, and she tore at him. Throwing herself at him as he reached back for the screen door. Stumbling back with her impact and small cry and right into the house as she snuggled in close to his neck.

"Ohhh Jiiiiiimmmm." She whined, her eyes streamed with tears as she started kissing. His hands coming up her body quickly and squeezing the life from her as she wrapped her legs around him. "Ahhh yooou didn't write for sooo long." She sobbed as she pulled back. His hands ravaging her body in quick motions that tried to grab all over her at one time. His limp staggering them into the wall before shoving off and into the hall towards the stairs. Feeling nothing but her fingers and heat and love. All of her he wanted. Now. He wanted It NOW!

"Upstairs." He suddenly pant, groaning as he ran his hands from her shoulder blades to her tail bone and squeezed. "NOw." He grunt as she sucked in a small portion of his neck in her kiss.

"AHmmm I was soooo wooorrrieed about yooou…buuutthead." Her soft salty tears running into his mouth as she rubbed her face into his, pressed her lips and tongue into his. Watching his face breath in sharp fast breaths that couldn't get enough of her taste and smell. Blue eyes closed so he could feel all of her again.

His hands making it inside her shirt to soft skin of her back and out the top into her hair. "We're going upstairs." His grin running back into her mouth as his they sunk into the landing of the stairs. God it was hard to keep pushing Daniella where he wanted and his limp was making the stairs seem like a death walk! This Was Close Enough! 

He rolled on top of her quickly, pulling back from her mouth and pushing into her neck as he ran his hands over her hips and under to her butt, pulling her into him as he cried. "Oooh God!" He sobbed suddenly, squeezing the air from her lungs as he nuzzled back into her neck to hide. To just smell her.

"Jim." She whispered his name again, running her hands around him before sending one to his hair. Hanging on as he squeezed and sniffled for just a moment before turning to her mouth and capturing it. His quiet still form heating back up with life and climbing over her and in-between her legs pushing her skirt up. Stopping as her hand came to his face and cupped his chin. Tilting it up so her eyes locked with his and she smiled. Her smile enough to make him just stop, god why couldn't he just get to every part of her at once! Her hand tugged slightly and he slid up her so his face was over hers, breathing down in heavy pants as she slowly licked her lips. Gently wiping one of the lingering tears from his face with her finger before letting it trace down his jaw bone, neck, and right into the dip dead center on his chest. Tracing a small circle there as her second hand slid up his arm with tickling fingers and traced over the bandages there. "Every night." She started talking, slowly closing her eyes as she spoke. "I-I held him so close…won't let him go." She shook her head slightly. "For the longest time I…thought…that would be as much of you as…I'd ever get to keep." Her eyes opened, blinking back the tears that still wanted to fall with her shaky smile that struggled to stabilize her voice"Jim….There's someone I want you to meet." She whispered, her smile growing as she gently sat up, sitting him up with her movement and frowning slightly as he looked away.

He was worried. What would he say? What would he do? He had nothing to offer, his son. He had been so gone for so long! "He loves you so much already Jim." Daniella said, gently sliding her hands up to his shoulders and tugging him up and with her. And the moment his eyes went back to her he smiled, leaning forward for her mouth and catching just the tip because she took a soft step back. Her soft lips just barely connecting enough to close all space between them, making him come forward further. "Shh." She smiled, backing up slowly before squeaking as he grabbed her arm with such a grip to keep her still and get to her mouth. Nothing but silence in the room as he enjoyed the silky cavern that could be forever his, before finally pulling back for air. Watching her look up to him with half lidded eyes that slowly licked her lips again.."No matter what Jim...You are his father, and he loves you…already." She said, her smile taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen. Sending him only a reassuring nod as she pushed back out the screen door and pulled her smooth fingers from him. Walking out a few feet into the sun and covering her eyes as she called down the yard for the small body that started obediently running her way.

Once again he was pumping ice cold adrenaline through his body as Daniella blocked all of the boy until the thin arms wrapped around her neck when she crouched down. Pulling the small figure up into her arms with hugs and kisses, and whispers to the small face and bright green eyes smiling up at her before she turned around. IN her arms the small body turned to, to see him. Big pools of green inside the tiny face blinking at him from underneath short blonde hair that was mess like his.

"Jim." Daniella said, smiling as though she had never been more proud of anything than the small pudgy body she held on her hip. "This is Derek." 

She watched him smile, blue eyes locked on the small soft face of big green eyes, blonde hair and light skin looking at him. "And Derek." She smiled, nuzzling her face into the small ear and cheek that smiled absently with the touch as it stared at him.. "Derek, this is your daddy." 

He felt his chest pull at him, paining him with how lucky he was to have all of this, to her have her, to have the bright pair of green eyes that were smiling at him. A small hand of little pudgy fingers reaching for his chest as he walked over and poking him before pressing with it's palm. 

His blue eyes smiling, choking back tears at the small "Dis?" that turned to Danny, asking her if he really was dad before looking back to him as she nodded. The eyes studied him for a moment, staring up at him with such innocent power he felt for sure whatever they were searching for inside him, he'd fail with. Yet instead, when the eyes dropped, the small pudgy hand that was still tightly curled into Daniella's shirt wiggled free and leaned to him. Reaching for the bandaged mess and weird shirt that was his chest and he glanced at Daniella for help. She quickly stepped forward, enough so that the little hands made contact, and he slid his own underneath its little arms. Lifting the weight from Daniella entirely and to him with a smile. Letting the small body sit on his arm as he ran a hand into its soft blonde hair. The bright green eyes smiled, patting his chest before reaching up to his face and touching his cheek and nose before patting that too. Jumping slightly with the deep sound of his fast laugh before brightening its smile as he kissed the small fingers that ran over his mouth. 

The small hand was studying all his features, fascinated with how big and strong he was. It wanted to touch, see how much of it was like him, and it was simply thrilled with his hair. Running its hand into his strands and tugging and ruffling before turning to Daniella with another small "Dis." Tickled with Daniella's small nod and smile that kept all her tears locked in her eyes. "Dis my daddy." The small mouth mumbled to both of them, confirming and possessive as it wrapped its little arms around his neck.

He closed his eyes, gently wrapping his arms around the tiny body, unsure of how hard he could actually hug it. "What's this?" Daniella cooed into Derek's face with a smile. Ruffling its hair before ruffling right into his with a "Huh? Is your hair the same color? Is it?" Squeaking as he looped an arm around her waist and yanked her into both of them before grinning at the second little body that started stomping up the yard annoyed. 

Frowning at them for being abandoned near the really cool dirt hole it had just discovered with Derek before the boy ran off. "What's that your doing!?" The small mouth yelled at them frowning a pout. "I want to play!"

"Ok." Daniella whispered, nodding almost as though to herself as she gently pulled Derek off him and stood the small body in the grass. "Derek mommy's going inside now ok?"

"K."

He grinned at the small happy response that started happily running back to the frowning pout standing some ten feet away.

"Come on." Daniella laid a hand on his chest lightly, ushering him towards the door without a word or shove. He just turned to her, in awe of what she was. Unable to tell her how proud he was. Proud she could keep up the business and house with Melfina, and raise his baby all by herself. "Jim?" She smiled at him as though perplexed he wasn't moving before just relaxing. "Look at what you did Jim." She said, and he turned back to the small body, staring at it mesmerized by the small person he had created. "Look what we made." She whispered, leaning into his side and hugging. " "Three years doesn't matter, you can stay with him forever now…stay with me…forever please." His face tightened with his body when he heard her soft pleading words. That was all…

"Daniella that's all I ever wanted." He said looking down at her.

She beamed, squeezing him as hard as she could as she nuzzled her head into his chest. "I love you. Love you soo much." Standing up and kissing his face and neck as she pushed him backwards. "Come on, lets go in." She nodded towards the screen door and he opened it for her before fallowing her in.

"Does he know where I was?" He asked, watching her nod as she started back to the counter

"I told him you were on Earth with his uncle Gene." She watched him grin fast…someone was always an uncle around here.

"What Jim?" She almost gasped, whirling towards him instantly with the tightest look of panic he'd ever seen. "Oh god…Jim…where."

"What?" He asked immediately, his entire body snapping alert with the expression. Taking a quick step forward and grabbing her shoulders as her eyes saddened slightly. "What is it?" He frowned his desperate question.

"Jim where's-" Daniella muttered before jumping at the sound of the front door closing and looking over to Melfina who walked into the room carrying two large grocery bags.

Mel still hadn't looked up yet, the poor girl was struggling with the weight before whining a"Ah Daniella can you take one of…" before looking up and stopping dead.

He snapped forward grabbing the bag she almost dropped and quickly sliding it onto the table. "Jim!" Mel's arms flew around him before he had even finished putting it down. Squeezing him tightly with a long soft whine. "Oooh Jim, I am soo glad your back." Mel said, her soft face rubbing into his shoulder, like Danny had done to Derek's face when she told him who he was. "Sooo happy Jim." Mel quickly looked up at him with a bright smile and he grinned.

"Me too. It's so good to see you Mel." He said hugging back before gently letting her go so she could step back and glance around. Smiling at Daniella who looked as though she might pass out or start sobbing. "I missed you so much Mel." He grinned, and he watched Mel smile softly looking down for a moment before brushing the strands of her hair from her face as they fallowed the movement. Looking back up as though she might say something before a slight frown crossed her features. Wait…something was missing…Jim was there all alone, that didn't look right. Where was Gene? Why wasn't he here too? Why was Jim back all alone!? "Mel?" He frowned at her upset look, watching her carefully lick her lips before speaking to him.

"Jim." Mel whispered out his name with a desperate slow cringe. "Where is he?…Jim…Why has Gene, not…" Her mocha eyes frowning into a tight sad look, gripping his arm as she watched him smile. "Why isn't he with you?"

"Mel don't worry." He grinned fast, watching her face rush with confusion. All of her dread and fear that what luck had brought Jim back to them, had forgotten to bring Gene back with it, bracing with his words. "He's right-"

"Right here."

"GENE!" Mel snapped from him and into the outlaw that was suddenly grinning in the kitchen doorway before he could even look up. His eyes widening at the familiar strong voice in heart beat as Daniella's hands slid onto his chest leaning into him from behind.

"Gene. Judith let you out?" He said laughing out his words skeptically. Gene just looked up at him from where it was hugging Melfina to nothing.

"No." Gene grinned, hushing the crying raven hair loving into it. Almost knocking it over as it leaned into the doorway for support, still pained from the bullet that had been removed from its chest, and the rest of its wounds. "I asked her if I could go, she gave me some, when your ready answer, so I made a break for it." Gene grinned, and he almost laughed. 

His face falling to a -You Did What!?- Wide eyed expression. "You walked!?" He laughed.

"Are you crazy." Gene made a face before moving. Side stepping slightly as it continued to hug Mel to pieces, but moving enough to reveal Iris's tight little pink dress and bright smile. Iris all but getting a single peak at him before shooting to him.

"Oh JIMMY!"

"Iris!" He grinned, grabbing her as she wrapped him in her arms, whining out long cries. "I caaan't believe you twwoooo! Gooing to war! You want to die huh!? Oooh I hate it Jim! Hated not having you heeeeere, leaving Dannieeeela all allllooone!" She squeaked, scolding him with her tone as he hugged her. Her squeezing stopping to pull her fists up to his shoulders and beat him with the sweet unique love that had started when he was four and never died. "My Jiiim, you iddiooot!" Iris pulled back frowning at him as she sniffled. Giving him another swat before turning around and hitting the outlaw another few *more* times. "Bunch of animals!" She snapping scolding looks between him and Gene with a puffed up little pout to her features.. "What's so funny huh? Jim! You want to go to war, and fight all man like then fine!" She frowned before suddenly smiling and grabbing his cheeks before smooshing them together. "I am just glad you brought your butt back in one piece." She cooed before laughing as he shook free with a grin. She sent him a wink as her eyes ran over his body to make sure no limbs were missing before turning to Gene and frowning. "You animal Gene Starwind!" She squeaked frowned at Gene's injured form. "Go running off and get yourself all shot up huh!? You don't see Jim all shot up do ya huh." She said with a small grunt and Gene just grit its teeth at her before growling a small -Jim was shot up plenty Iris- 

"Judith is going to be livid Gene." He grinned at the scarred face, laughing at the mumbled, -I know- that started pulling, Melfina to the stairs while using her body for leverage to walk.

"Tell her I'll be back soon when she calls!"

He grinned at the outlaw's words, glancing at Iris who was pulling the left overs out of the fridge and sliding them onto the counter. Daniella's arms finally sliding off from around his chest and walking over to the sink messing with dishes. He smiled before strolling over to the screen door and looking out at the two wrestling bodies. "Is he hungry or….anything?" He turned to Daniella with a lop sided smile while pointing at the door.

"Jim." Daniella laughed his name for a moment before nodding. "It's lunch time isn't it? Call him in." She said nodding towards the screen door. He shook his head slightly, still nervous about the small 3 foot figure that seemed off limits. "Like this." She grinned whispering a "Deerrreek luunch! get your butt in this house or Mommy will eat you" Daniella giggled laughing harder as he grinned and strolled out the door to get away from the obnoxious encouragement. She knew it would work, and she watched satisfied through the kitchen window as he walked into the yard a few feet. Making a small movement as though he'd call out before starting down the lawn as Iris walked over and started watching too.

"What?" Iris frowned putting stuff into the sink before glancing back out the window. Squeaking her question fast as she pulled the saran rap off the chicken fingers. "Where's Jimmy going…that animal." 

"To get Derek for lunch." She smiled her response, and Iris stopped to watch too. Laughing with her as Jim started coming back holding the small body with patchy blonde hair and bright green eyes talking away with the second little body fallowing with a tight hold on Jim's pants.

Mel walked in, opening her mouth to ask about lunch before stopping on sight of them all looking out the window smiling without a sound. "What are you all looking at?" She asked walking over and looking out before snapping a small frown and heading for the screen door. "Brice! You put that stick down sweetie!" Mel called out, watching the second three year old stop moving with the yell and drop the stick it was swinging. Opening the door for the small pairs of feet that walked in under her arm before moving for Jim. "Jim are you hungry?" She asked smiling up at his happy expression and he sighed

"Am I ever" He said, grinning at Mel's instant smile. His appetite always meant everything was well to Melfina, and so since he could remember he always said yes he was hungry. Even though she hadn't asked yet when he had to lie, even now he was starving. Sinking into the kitchen chair and watching Daniella send Derek to wash its hands before sending him a playful wink.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Melfina?" Gene sat up slowly, dark eyes looking around for her as he pushed some of his unruly hair from his face. "Damnt" He frowned as he heard her voice in the kitchen. One minute he's pulling her up the stairs, pushing in the bedroom door and the next…"Ahh I feeellll asleep." He groaned running a hand over his eyes and massaging his temples. "I can't believe I..ah." He choked blinking quickly to clear his vision and see what walked by the open bedroom doorway. No Way! "AhJim?" He gapped in disbelief, pushing himself up quickly so he could get to the hall and verify what he thought he saw. It looked, just like Jim but….couldn't be. "Ahh I am seeing things." He muttered getting up. "Stupid Judith and her stupid...meds and…" He trailed, walking into the empty upstairs hall and looking in the direction the small pair of jean shorts, white shirt, and blonde hair had gone in. His face frowning at thesmall voice and -Brice gimmi dat soap!- that came from the bathroom. Oh my god, he was loosing his mind. He frowned a little concerned "Mel?" he called out, raising his voice a little hinting towards the slight tingle of panic he felt.. With his luck, he was probably dead, because what he saw was impossible. It Just *Couldn't* be Jim. 

He started further into the hall to investigate, leaning into the wall for support as he made his way to the bathroom doorway and stopped. Letting his body stop dead with his mind, and he just stared at the small boy with patchy blonde hair on a stool, hands in the sink, splashing water. Like some type of family video he didn't have, he had seen this a million times, years and years ago. The little boy was amazing to him, to see Jim so small again. So energetic and inquisitive, yet cautious and desperate to imitate him. He almost lost his breath in his smile when the small body started talking, and spread its child voice into the room.

"Mom says I have to wash my hands, she said." The boy nodded, splashing more water before adding more soap, and he smiled instantly. Little Jim was talking to….that's him. He grinned, ear to ear. He knew which one was his immediately. The second little boy, standing behind the stool frowning annoyed. Little thin figure with dark almost black hair and dark majestic eyes. That one was his, the one that grit its teeth when it was hit with water and declared it was going to shove Derek off its stool.

"Whatcha doing?" He suddenly spoke, sure and sly as ever as all the movement in the bathroom stopped. Bright green eyes, wide and beautiful innocent orbs turning to him slowly. They were the wrong color he thought, Jim's body with green eyes. He grinned a small chuckle when both boys slowly turned to him with wide shocked eyes to see him. Standing motionless, with flabbergasted blank expressions. Small mouths slowly slipping open to the tall, tall big man in the doorway. "….Is it lunch time?" He asked, his voice so loud and deep in the deadly silent room, and both little boys almost jumped before his did one, single, slow, nod. "Washing your hands?" He asked smiling, crouching down so he'd be smaller and the widened eyes fallowed him.. Small patch of blonde hair nodding a -Yes- and he grinned. 

He turned to the little boy he knew was his, its dark deep eyes had never stopped staring at him. The small body was in complete awe with his tanned skin tones and hard features. It was simply captivated by the sly smile that ran over his face, and the scars adorning his cheek to even register what he was saying. "Hey." He smiled softly to it. "Is your mommy in the kitchen?" he patiently waited for an answer, watching a small tongue lick the little lips before the boy reached for him. Slowly a hand with small curled fingers extended forward, and gently touched the scars on his cheek.

"Does dat hurt?" The small child voice asked.

He grinned, shaking his head no. "One time it did…but not too much." He answered with a fast wink and the little face laughed at his answer for just the slightest second. "I came from so far away to see you Brice." he grinned, running his hand up the small face and into the soft dark strands of hair. "From so far away." His deep voice repeating itself as it marveled at the small body, and it was all his.

"From Earth?" The small voice asked, and he nodded before turning to look behind him when Brice suddenly looked up. 

"Gene." Melfina smiled down to him, he hadn't even heard her come up the stairs. "Isn't he everything, you ever wanted Gene?" she locked her eyes on him as he stood up with another one of his sure grins. That look was the closest thing he could muster to possibly try and tell her what he felt. "….Everything you could ever…dream of?"

"Melfina." He sighed out her name, running his hand into her hair and she smiled and nuzzled into the touch laying her own hand over his as she looked down at the small boy watching them. "Brice, do you know who this is?" She asked and her son's brown eyes smiled. Small patch of dark hair nodding at her.

"My daddy." Brice answered sure and happy, and Gene's hand tightened on her just a little. Brice just pointed a finger to him before opening its hand and showing Melfina how clean it was. Wrapping both little palms and curled fingers around the arm he reached down and hugging as he pulled it up into his arms.

"Your damn right I am." He grinned, squeezing the life out of the small cotton shirt and shorts he held onto. His dark eyes grinning at the pair of wide green eyes looking up at him from the floor. Blown away by his existence, and fact he just took Brice. He smirked. "Nice to meet you." He extended his hand and the wide green eyes looked down at it before gently taking hold of one of his fingers. Just hanging on as he shook his hand a little and moved the thin arm. "What's your name?" He asked, suppressing his laugh because the small mouth hadn't closed once. It mine as well have been on the floor staring at what a character he was.

"Derek." The small voice answered slowly.

"Well Derek." He grinned at the little expression that raised its eyebrows just a tad. "Say hello to your uncle Gene." He grinned proudly introducing himself.

"Hi" the little voice answered obediently and a little monotone. 

"Haha." He laughed and Derek jumped, glancing quickly at Melfina for reassurance but she only smiled brightly. "Where's your dad?" He asked, and Derek's small finger just pointed to the floor to a -Down da stairs.- "Downstairs huh." He grunted, grabbing the small arm and pulling the blonde hair into his arms too. smiling at the small body that tensed up a little scared of him before relaxing when it realized he wasn't hurting it or Brice. "Hey." He smiled gently, the same kind he used to give Jim and he got a weak one in return. "Lets go get him then." He turned to Melfina who was still watching him. "What do you guys say to that huh?" He grinned watching the big eyes and smiles nod at him as he started down the stairs. Glancing into the kitchen as Daniella walked by holding a large platter, before Jim fallowed her. Looking like it'd just love to take that dish eat the food and then cart Daniella off to somewhere soft it could lock all of them out of. "Jim!" He called, and the blue eyes were suddenly back in the doorway to see what he wanted before laughing at his full arms. Hesitating slightly as it shift its hands around Derek's body before pulling the smaller form from him and into its own arms.

That was a load off, he wasn't used to carting around kids. Still, it was hardly an inconvenience when you wake up and get to walk downstairs to a kitchen full of women cooking for you. "Ahh what are you cooking, smells great." He grinned inhaling deeply as he moved to the table full of food with a sly smile. This stuff was going in his mouth…now, no waiting.

"Gene!" Iris's squeaked, she had eyed him the minute she saw him step towards the table. Now her thin hand shoved his away from the patters he was pulling stuff off. "Aww I had them looking sooo nice." She whined, moving vegetables and anitpasta back into the empty spaces before giving his wide chewing smile a glare. "Oh shut up." She frowned, tight pink dress moving back over to Daniella who was at the counter trying to drain noodles as Jim teased her before moving as Mel pulled things from the oven. "Hey I am loving this." He grinned. All of that food was going in his mouth too. "Feels like thanksgiving in here." 

Jim turned to his statement with a smile, and he could tell in a second just by looking at the blue eyes, Jim was truly happy. His younger partner came right to him and sat down across the table with a grin and smile. "Cidny and Mike are coming by, they'll be here any minute." Jim grunt for a moment, smiling at the small boy sitting on him content with watching Mommy cook. "I can't believe they're still making it with the bar Gene." Jim sighed before switching its attention to its son who came walking into the room and right to Daniella. Tugging on the pink skirt with a -Mommy Mike is here at da door.-

Daniella was nodding as she spooned noddles from the pot into a dish. "Alright hunny I am coming." She answered sweetly, building a small frown at the multitasking that involved handing the noodles off, eating cold ones, or carting noodles to the door. 

"I got it." He said standing up, and it was as though she forgot he was finally home. That she could turn and ask with a smile, Can you get it? And he would go. It was smile he had never seen on her face when she turned to him. As though something in his sentence had made her gush just for the tiniest second with overwhelming excitement he-tall and blonde, and developed everywhere with the cutest sloppy hair cut she ever did see, smiling just like he used to- was hers. And *since* she could remember that's what she had always wanted *Always* more than anything she had just wanted to marry Jim, and have a baby, and play house. Being able to do that was more than she could ask for. Watching him walk to the door with a inquisitive miniature version of him hesitantly fallowing, but wanting so bad to know it could walk along too, was too good to be true. Her soft laughter unnoticed in the chaotic kitchen as she watched him stop when he noticed the little boy fallowing and beckon for it to come. Smiling as it did, cautiously taking a few steps before bolting over with a smile, and locking hands with its daddy. 

This was everything she had ever wanted.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"No it wasn't Mike!" 

Jim grinned, watching Iris stop eating her spaghetti to squeak at Mike's tight, white, wife beater eating pasta across from her. "Your messing up the story!"

"It's not a story Iris, it's a fact." Mike replied calmly, and Melfina smiled. 

Picking up the story there and continuing with a soft smile to Gene who was eating like a mad person. "He came to the door, and well, when I opened it-"

"-When she opened it." Mike interrupted grinning. "There's this friendly neighbor just standing there, all pushing into Mel's lovely face. Talking on and on about how he wants to see some Gene Starwind haha."

He glanced at Daniella as she choked laughing with Mike's words. Quickly swallowing and grabbing his water as he forked up more pasta. "Mike! How can you say that!?" Daniella exclaimed, motioning his water cup around at nothing. " The man had a gun. Ok, he *had* a gun." He grinned, switching his water cup for Daniella's empty one as she gave him his back. But he wasn't thirsty. All of them crowded into their small kitchen table. His small miniature version of himself eating from his dish with a tiny fork as it sat on his lap. Brice asleep on Melfina across the table next to the outlaw. "Mike." Daniella started again shaking her head with a big smile. "How can you say someone isn't being friendly if-"

"-Wait! He had a gun?!-" Gene suddenly shot in. Fork stopping mid air full of food as the outlaw just registered what they said. "A gun?"

"-if they have a gun!" Daniella continued talking to Mike, ignoring Gene's outburst with a smile. " I mean don't you think that's a little but of an understatement?" 

"He did have a gun, he was aiming." Mel said nodding with a smile to confirm this and Gene frowned sitting the fork down on its dish quickly.

"ok." Mike shrugged, a soft amused grin growing over its face."Maybe he did…so I go to this guy, you speaking to him." 

"HAHA!" He burst out laughing, but Gene's face was sinking to a -What?- annoyed/confused frown. Shooting him a large part of that annoyed frown when he started choking on his spaghetti while he laughed and Irish joined him.

Mike just chuckled slightly and continued. "You should have seen that brothers face." Mike grinned pointing over to Mel who looked down with a soft smile. "Looking at Melfina like I just slapped him."

"He was not." Mel sighed her words softly, and Daniella started laughing with him too. This was just too funny.

"I says, you want to see Gene Starwind." Mike grinned, getting louder to talk over them. "That's him." Mike pointed back to Mel with a nod, and Mel's smile widened.

"He didn't believe you!" Gene shot, frowning with its skeptical tone. No way they just told some assassin he became a woman! "Did he!? I mean face it, I don't look anything like.." Gene frowned, a little unsure what to think about this before growing a grin as it glanced over at how hard Jim was laughing.

"That's the funny thing Gene." Mike grinned, chuckling out his words as Iris finally stopped laughing and waited to hear more what Mike would say when it gave them one of its dramatic pauses.. "He stands there….takes a good look at Melfina's beautiful little face and says…" Mike grinned, watching them all wait to hear it. Ttheir faces ready to laugh as Mike looked around the table to each one of them. "...He says...I ain't frighten no *women*!"

"Hahaha." Daniella broke down.

"No he didn't baby!" Cidny shot in disbelief grabbing part of his arm and shaking slightly as if unable to enjoy this entirely alone. She had to let him know physically how funny it was, and he only grinned at her. "I missed that!?" She exclaimed disappointed and shocked "I almost came that day! Almost! Mike says, Cidny you watch the bar I am gonna swing by Starwinds place. So I say, ok. I mean, who would have thought the day I stay behind-"

"-Mike you didn't ask me to come?" Iris suddenly interrupted with a fast frown to Mike who sat laughing. "Huh? How come you didn't ask huh?"

"-Who would have thought!?" Cidny just continued ignoring it. "Something funny happens." Cid sighed, finishing her sentence as she started eating more pasta watching Iris pout.

"Sure leave Iris behind to watch the bar…" Iris whined giving Mike her bottom lip. "It's cuase I am getting fatter." Iris said frowning a squint at Mike before snapping at Gene who burst out laughing with that comment. "Shut up Gene!" Gene only laughing harder with her whining snap before Cidny started in with the-

"-Your not getting fat baby! If anybody's getting fatter it's Cidny. Me. I am getting fatter." Cidny said nodding before frowning at the -I am! I am too, huh Mel!?- Iris started squeaking glancing at Mel for confirmation as Cidny turned to him. "Jimmy baby talk some sense into Iris, she's got her head full of nuttin'." He grinned feeling Cid shove his arm lightly, patting his shoulder as she started eating again.

His eyes glancing around at all of them before down at the small bundle falling asleep in his arms. He choked a lop sided grin at that one, he couldn't imagine how in the world the little body was falling asleep in all this commotion, and when he looked up none of it had stopped. Iris was whining away to Mike about being left behind because she was fat. Cidny was continuously arguing that wasn't true before bringing up some new wacko diet she heard about. Gene was laughing its ass off at Iris's complaining. Occasionally getting loud squeaking shouts to Shut up! from Iris herself as Mel kept conversation with both Gene about not teasing Iris, and with Daniella about where to put Brice and Derek because they were both falling asleep and the house was so noisy.

That was all he ever wanted, all of these voices, these faces and people. They were his home, his life, his family, and now, after all that had happened to him. *Since* the beginning when his memories started, filling him with the ups and downs life had given him. Till now, with the faces and love that would always be with him. He could never be more ready to do what he wanted most of all. To raise a family and a business with his partner. It was amazing how things had worked out, somehow in the end all managed to come together right. So that what he considered his life, was the happiness that he had come to love and refer to his as *always* The rest of what happened before didn't matter anymore. Now, with all of them together, having lunch, in his home, all of them were apart of his *since, and always*, the most precious thing in the world.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

~Hey thanks so so much for reading my story. I know it was really long and I put a lot of effort into it so I hope you enjoyed it I've written a few others if you interested (non as long as this one-FOR REAL!-:) if that's a relief~ please take the time to REVIEW FOR ME:). It really helps me in my writing and I would just LUV to know what you thought. I know some people are unsatisfied with the lack of plot involving the original ols characters, but that's just not why I was writing this story. Its really a Jim story, and the camera fallows him. So if those characters aren't there, they aren't there. Sorry. I apologize for some of the way some of my earlier chapters were written. Really having to rush, makes your chapters suck. I hope I can get back to them and revise *gulps* that's a big goal and I am hoping over the summer I can complete it. N E Way, this *is* the end. There won't be any continues or anything-so thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed it.

DivineAngel


End file.
